Tome 2 - Jeux ou Sentiments ?
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Le passé d'Abigaël est un lointain souvenir. Ses amis sont rentrés dans le monde de leur amie commune. C'est au tour de la jeune femme de rentrer dans leur monde. Va t-elle être obligée de choisir un camp ? Des choix compliqués et qui ne seront pas sans conséquences dans sa vie... Surtout lorsque les sentiments pour un certain vampire s'en mêle... Repertoire : Sassyrepertoire.
1. Prologue - Fin du Voyage

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le tome 2 de Jeux Dangereux et la suite des aventures d'Abiagël Davis et de Kol Mikaelson ^^**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'ils vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;-)**

* * *

100 _kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Abigaël était contente d'enfin voir le panneau qui indiquer la fin de ce désastreux voyage. Ils feraient un dernier arrêt pour se reposer un peu. Abigaël et Damon prirent la dernière sortie et ils arrivèrent à un Hôtel qui convenait à tout le monde. Ils prirent chacune une chambre étant donné que c'était un repos d'environ que 2 heures. Leurs pensées étaient maintenant dédiées à leur retour. Ils appréhendaient énormément, plus ils essayaient de ne pas y penser, plus ils y pensaient et ça les énervait._

 _Abigaël était au bar, un verre de Bourbon devant elle. Elle fit tourner son doigt autour du rebord et soupira légèrement. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester à Manhattan, pas envie de de retourner à Mystic Falls, pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, pas envie d'aller à Tokyo. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne savait plus où elle devrait se trouver. Elle ne savait pas non plus qui elle était. Abigaël Davis ou Dark Shadow ? Elle avait toujours eu un but dans la vie. Devenir pilote, devenir une tueuse pour venger la mort de ses parents, venger la mort de ses parents, devenir encore plus excellente, ensuite il y a eu ce moment de répit où qu'elle avait essayé de devenir celle qu'elle aurait dû être, puis retrouver son frère, tuer Jason, Carlyle et Leo pour l'avoir enlevé ainsi que sa cousine et les Salvatore, venger la mort de son frère. Mais maintenant quel but elle avait ? Retourner à Mystic Falls et empêcher les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang de s'entretuer ? Ce n'était pas son boulot, elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à cette guerre._

 _ **« Il n'y a pas que moi qui a besoin d'un verre ! »  
**_ _Abigaël ne releva pas les yeux_ _ **« Tu as tout le temps envie d'un verre ! »  
**_ _Le brun rigola et tira la chaise pour s'assoir aux côtés de l'ex tueuse_ _ **« Pas faux… Ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse mais… Comment tu te sens ? »  
**_ _Abigaël releva les yeux surprise et le regarda. Damon se tourna vers elle. La cousine d'Elena soupira en fixant de nouveau son verre_ _ **« Je ne sais pas à vrai dire… »  
**_ _Le vampire but une gorgée_ _ **« Tu sais ce qui se passera quand on rentrera ? »  
**_ _Abigaël soupira préférant ne pas y penser, puis elle haussa les épaules_ _ **« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça… »  
**_ _Damon plissa les yeux en la regardant_ _ **« Tu devrais quand même faire attention… »  
**_ _L'humaine sourit moqueuse et sarcastique en se tournant vers le frère de Stephen, il haussa un sourcil_ _ **« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? »  
**_ _Damon lui répondit du même ton_ _ **« On ne voudrais pas que ça arrive, pas vrai ? »  
**_ _Abigaël ne put empêcher un léger rire_ _ **« Complètement ! »**_ _  
Le Salvatore finit son Bourbon d'une seule gorgée et se leva_ _ **« Je vais voir si mon frère a fini avec ses cheveux ! »  
**_ _Abigaël roula des yeux amusé. Il avait promis une éternité de malheur à son frère, mais cela se voyait qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre. Comme les Mikaelson d'ailleurs. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle sentit le souffle du vampire près de son oreille_ _ **« Klaus l'a fait une fois… Il recommencera ! »  
**_ _Il s'éloigna de la brune avec un sourire mesquin._

 _Abigaël baissa les yeux sur son verre, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à Klaus sans éprouver de la colère et de la déception. D'une part, elle comprenait son geste mais de l'autre, elle lui en voulait parce que c'était son combat, il n'avait aucun droit de s'en mêler car elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre, elle rentra et elle se figea en voyant celui qu'elle détestait – du moins pas autant qu'avant. A cette pensée, elle serra les poings_ _ **« Je croyais avoir été assez clair ! »  
**_ _Le vampire sourit et s'approcha, elle se recula d'un pas ce qui le fit s'arrêter avec un air qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer_ _ **« Je sais que tu nous en veux… »  
**_ _Abigaël croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil_ _ **« Autre réaction de ma part t'aurais déçu ?... Ne t'aurais plus donné envie de jouer ? »  
**_ _Kol s'avança et la jeune femme se recula, elle fut arrêtée par le mur, ils ne furent qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Abigaël releva la tête et serra les dents_ _ **« Vous n'aviez pas le droit… »  
**_ _Le frère de Klaus se pencha_ _ **« C'était pour toi… »  
**_ _La cousine d'Elena pouffa nerveusement et le poussa légèrement_ _ **« Tu ne fais jamais rien pour quelqu'un d'autre que ta personne ! »  
**_ _Elle le contourna mais il lui prit le poignet ce qui l'obligea à le regarder_ _ **« Ca ne concerne pas Klaus pas vrai ? »  
**_ _Abigaël se dégagea brusquement_ _ **« Crois ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire !... L'un comme l'autre vous n'aviez aucun croit ! »  
**_ _Kol croisa les bras d'un air... Contrarié ?_ _ **« Il faut croire que cela ne t'a pas empêché de vouloir te faire tuer ! »  
**_ _L'humaine plissa les yeux_ _ **« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux ! »  
**_ _Abigaël se retourna et se dirigea dans la salle de bain_ _ **« Maintenant dégage je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi, ni avec Klaus ! »  
**_ _Elle ferma la porte à clef, même si elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien contre un vampire âgé de 1 000 ans. Elle entendit cependant la porte se fermer brusquement. Elle soupira et prit un bain chaud, ce qui la détendit et l'empêcha de penser à leur retour._

 _Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle soupira en voyant Klaus_ _ **« Vous n'êtes pas frère pour rien… »  
**_ _L'Hybride lui fit un sourire fier, elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, elle se retourna pour ranger ses affaires_ _ **« Dégage, tu… »  
**_ _Klaus la coupa_ _ **« Je ne m'excuserais pas ! »  
**_ _La cousine d'Elena arrêta et se retourna avec un regard haineux_ _ **« J'avais oublié que le Big Bad hybride ne s'excuser jamais parce que c'est connu qu'il a toujours raison ! »  
**_ _Ils se défièrent pendant de longues secondes, aucun ne voulait lâcher le regard face à l'autre. Ce qui prouvait qu'ils étaient pareils. Klaus soupira_ _ **« Je l'ai fait pour toi ! »  
**_ _Abigaël réplica sèchement et ironique_ _ **« Je ne t'ai rien demandé !... Je te faisais confiance et tu me plante une seringue dans le cou !... C'est vrai que je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser ! »  
**_ _La brune s'était avancé sans s'en rendre compte et elle ignora le plissement de yeux de l'Originel_ _ **« Je m'excuserais à une seule condition… »  
**_ _Abigaël fronça les sourcils, Klaus s'avança et baissa les yeux sur elle_ _ **« Si tu me dis… Que si tu comptais tuer Cashwood et Stevens… Tu ne serais pas redevenu Dark Shadow ensuite… Dis-le-moi ! »  
**_ _Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, elle détourna les yeux. Klaus se recula d'un pas_ _ **« Voilà pourquoi je ne m'excuserais pas love !... Tu es celle qui me comprend le plus, plus que ma propre famille… Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait… »  
**_ _Abigaël le regarda_ _ **« J'aurais cru que jamais tu ne m'aurais fait ça... »  
**_ _Klaus ne dit rien puis elle soupira en croisant les bras_ _ **« J'ai besoin de temps pour diriger… »  
**_ _L'hybride hocha la tête_ _ **« Je comprends... »  
**_ _Il sortit de la chambre. Abigaël secoua légèrement la tête et prépara ses affaires pour reprendre ensuite la route._

* * *

 **Alors Verdict ?**

 **Bon, il est un peu court mais voilà le principal sera dans le prochain et les chapitres seront de taille normal ;-)**

 **La discussion entre Damon et Abigaël ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Kol ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Klaus ?**

 **Laissez-moi vos avis et n'hésitez pas à me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ?**


	2. Invitation Inatendue

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de Jeux ou Sentiments ?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

 **Tiffany :** _Je suis ravie que mon premier tome t'es plu donc voici le 2_ _ème_ _et j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le 1_ _er_ _^^ Je suis plus qu'heureuse que mon histoire continue à te polaire, Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Les choses entre Klaus et Abigaël vont soit s'arranger ou empirer et je te laisse découvrir dans la suite de mon histoire et j'espère que le tome 2 te plaira toujours autant ^^  
Le Kolabi va être encore compliqué pendant de nombreux chapitres…  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **In the moon97 :** _Je suis plus que ravie que mon 1_ _er_ _tome t'es plût et j'espère que celui-là continuera à te plaire ^^ Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël grogna légèrement quand les éclats du soleil lui tapèrent dans l'œil, elle attrapa les pans de la couverture et la leva sur sa tête. Son téléphone sonna, elle sortit sa main et l'attrapa en sortant sa tête, elle plissa les yeux à la lumière de son écran. Elle éteignit son Smartphone lorsqu'elle vit le nom de sa cousine apparaître. Cela faisait 1 semaine qu'ils étaient tous rentrés et elle n'avait parlé à personne excepté, à Caroline et Liz comme elle habitait maintenant chez Elles.

* * *

 **Flash-back : 1 semaine plus tôt.**

 _Abigaël était en train de finir de se préparer. Elle n'avait pas pu se reposer à cause de sa ''discussion'' avec Klaus. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui, des Mikaelson et de sa cousine, et surtout de Kol. Elle devait y voir plus clair et jamais elle n'y arriverait si on lui mettait la pression – plutôt l'énerver. Alors elle était décidée, elle prit son sac et sortit de la chambre d'Hôtel. Abigaël toqua à la porte 145 et après avoir entendu en léger 'entrez', elle ouvrit la porte_ _ **« Ca va Care' ? »  
**_ _Celle-ci se retourna et sourit en voyant sa meilleur amie_ _ **« Oui, maintenant que cette histoire est fini ! »  
**_ _La brune lui rendit son sourire et ferma la porte dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de la pièce_ _ **« J'ai quelques choses à te demander… »  
**_ _La fille du Sheriff fronça légèrement les sourcils en s'avançant_ _ **« Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander ! »  
**_ _Abigaël lui répondit_ _ **« Dès qu'on rentre à Mystic Falls… Je pourrais venir chez toi, si ta mère n'y vo… »  
**_ _Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la blonde c'était jeté dans ses bras_ _ **« Tu crois vraiment que cela va la déranger ? »  
**_ _L'humaine ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte. Cela lui faisait du bien d'être dans les bras de sa meilleure amie_ _ **« Merci… »  
**_ _Après quelques minutes, Caroline s'écarta en la regardant interrogatrice_ _ **« Mais pourquoi ? Pas que cela me gêne mais tu as Rebekah… »  
**_ _Abigaël soupira_ _ **« Je sais… Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir… Sans avoir la pression d'Elena ! »  
**_ _La blonde lui fit un regard compatissant_ _ **« Je comprends Davis… Je te laisserais tranquille… »  
**_ _Les meilleures amies se sourirent._

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Abigaël soupira en fixant le plafond. Bien sûr, Rebekah avait voulu la dissuader de déménager mais la blonde c'était résigné quand l'ex tueuse avait mentionné ses frères. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver, de réfléchir à celle qu'elle voulait être maintenant. Elena avait voulu la convaincre de revenir dans la maison Gilbert, mais elle avait derechef refusé. C'était hors de question parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passerait. Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette d'entrée, elle tendit l'oreille mais aucun son n'y parvenait. Elle soupira de nouveau et sortit du lit, elle enfila un gilet ainsi qu'un survet'. Elle descendit les escaliers et fit le tour du salon et ne vit personne. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et regarda par la fenêtre mais ne vit personne, elle baissa le regard et haussa un sourcil en voyant une boite. Elle ouvrit la porte et en vit qu'il y en avait deux. Elle les prit tant bien que mal et remonta dans sa chambre, elle les posa l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit, elle ouvrit la première et fronça les sourcils en voyant son nom marqué d'une belle calligraphie sur une enveloppe, elle la prit et l'ouvrit et la lut à voix haute.

 _ **La famille Mikaelson vous invite à un bal dans leur maison ce soir à 19 heures.  
Une soirée bal et Cocktail et célébrations de notre emménagement en ville.**_

Abigaël était surprise. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien de temps qu'ils étaient arrivés en ville. Pourquoi organiser un bal maintenant ? La brune retourna l'enveloppe et vit un message parfaitement bien écrit et qui lui était adressé.

 _ **J'espère sincèrement t'y voir ma douce.  
Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les robes trop extravagantes, et j'en ai choisi une qui t'ira à merveille.**_

La cousine d'Elena se pinça les lèvres et ouvrit le carton, elle était hébété par la robe. Elle était simple mais élégante et classe. Elle était magnifique. Abigaël secoua légèrement la tête et posa le carton d'invitation dans la boite et la referma.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
** Abigaël se retourna vers sa meilleure amie **« Une invitation des Mikaelson… »  
** Caroline haussa les sourcils surprise et s'avança et remarqua la deuxième boite **« Pourquoi deux ? »  
** La brune lui fit un sourire moqueur **« A ton avis ? »  
** La blonde roula des yeux et prit l'enveloppe et la retourna.

 _ **Réserve-moi une dance.  
Tendrement. Klaus.**_

Abigaël ne put empêcher un sourire et Caroline la regarda **« Je n'irais pas… »  
** Sa meilleure amie haussa les épaules **« Moi non plus ! »  
** Caroline la regarda surprise **« Tu ne veux pas y aller ? »  
** Abigaël secoua la tête **« Je n'ai pas envie de voir Klaus et encore moins Kol… »  
** La fille du Sheriff sourit en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'ex tueuse **« Soirée glace et âge de glace ? »  
** Abigaël la regarda en lui rendant son sourire **« Cela me vas ! »  
** Caroline tourna la tête **« Mon portable… Je reviens ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena acquiesça. Caroline prit la boite contenant sa robe où qu'elle ne c'était pas donné la peine de regarder à quoi elle ressemblait. Abigaël la regarda sortir puis elle prit la boite et la mit dans l'armoire. Qu'il aille au diable avec sa robe. Mais elle ne put empêcher une part d'elle, d'être touché par son geste. Elle ne put empêcher son corps d'éprouver un manque, elle ne devrait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Abigaël regarda Caroline, quand celle-ci rentra dans la chambre. Elle vit l'air contrarié de la blonde **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** La fille de Liz soupira **« Elena a reçu l'invitation aussi… Elle veut qu'on se rejoigne au Grill !... Tu veux venir ? »  
** La brune secoua la tête **« Non, je vais rester ici… Et peut-être voir si ta mère n'a pas besoin de quelque chose… »  
** Caroline acquiesça puis elle prit Abigaël dans ses bras **« Appel-moi si tu as besoin, d'accord ? »  
** L'ex Militaire hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis sa meilleure amie quitta la chambre.

* * *

 **Du côté des Mikaelson :**

Dans le salon des Originels, beaucoup de monde s'y trouvait. Les Mikaelson se préparaient pour la soirée de ce soir. Rebekah se faisait faire les ongles en cherchant un moyen de se venger d'Elena. Ce qui s'avérait compliqué car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Abigaël. Leur mère était revenue et elle leur avait fait promettre de se tenir à carreau. Une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle lui manqué, elle avait besoin de se retrouver et elle le comprenait tout à fait. La sœur de Klaus espérait sincèrement voir la brune au bal, même si elle en doutait à cause de ses frères. Elle était encore énervée contre eux pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais la bonne chose c'est qu'elle était redevenue Abigaël Davis et non la tueuse. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix agaçante et prétentieuse de Kol **« Rebekah dis-moi que je suis splendide ! »  
** Celle-ci releva les yeux et lui fit un sourire sarcastique **« Désolé Kol mais on ne peut pas m'hypnotisé ! »  
** Finn et Elijah sourirent amusé à sa réplique. Klaus arriva dans la pièce avec un verre de Bourbon **« C'est complètement absurde de faire un bal, alors que cela fait des mois qu'on vit ici ! »  
** La blonde Originel haussa les épaules **« Tu as qu'à te plaindre à Mère c'était son idée ! »  
** Klaus soupira et allait répondre quand sa mère apparut **« Niklaus, viens par-là ! »  
** L'Hybride se dirigea à la suite de sa mère **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
** Esther se retourna **« Tu demandes pourquoi je fais ce bal ? »  
** Klaus ne répondit pas **« C'est pour que l'on reparte sur de bonne base… Qu'on redevienne une famille ! »  
** L'hybride pouffa **« Vous perdez votre temps, j'ai déjà essayé ! »  
** Esther s'avança en secouant la tête **« Car tu crois vraiment que planter des dagues dans leur cœur est la bonne manière ? »  
** Klaus se pinça les lèvres **« Il leur faut du temps pour te pardonner… »  
** Le Mikaelson secoua doucement la tête **« Pourquoi vous le faîte ?... Je vous ai tué… »  
** Esther s'avança encore un peu plus et lui sourit **« Parce que tu es mon fils malgré tout ! »  
** Klaus lui fit un léger sourire en coin, Esther changea de sujet **« J'espère te voir avec une fille à ton bras ! »  
** Klaus perdit son sourire en pensant à sa belle blonde. Il espérait qu'elle viendrait et qu'il pourra avoir une discussion avec Abigaël, même s'il doutait fortement qu'elle vienne **« C'est déjà bien que je vienne ! »  
** Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci était rentrée depuis 10 bonnes minutes, elle avait aidé Liz avec quelques dossiers. A la grande surprise de la Sheriff, Abigaël connaissait certaine personne et savait où elles habitaient. Liz l'avait profondément remercié. L'ex Militaire sursauta légèrement quand sa meilleure amie rentra comme une furie dans la chambre **« On va à se bal de malheur ! »  
** Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Quoi ? »  
** La blonde soupira en se calmant **« Elena y va et je ne vais pas la laisser toute seule ! »  
** La brune roula des yeux **« Il ne va rien arriver à Elena… De plus, elle a cet idiot de Damon ! »  
** Caroline haussa un sourcil **« Tu lui fais confiance ? »  
** Abigaël se passa la main dans ses cheveux **« Pas du tout… Je ne fais plus confiance à personne ! »  
** Caroline fut blessé par ses paroles et Abigaël l'ayant vu, elle se rattrapa **« Mais à toi oui Forbes ! »  
** Celle-ci reprit son sourire puis soupira **« Je ne veux pas y aller sans toi Davis… »  
** La brune se détourna **« Très bien, je viens… Mais tu sais que l'on n'a rien à se mettre ? »  
** Caroline grimaça et se détourna **« On va bien trouver ! »  
** Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel amusé, mais elle grimaça aussi à sa tenue.

Après 20 bonnes minutes et toutes ses robes éparpillées sur son lit, elle soupira. Elle n'avait rien à se mettre pour ce stupide bal et cela l'énervé. Puis son regard se tourna vers son armoire où se trouvait toujours la boite avec la robe. Elle ne pouvait pas la mettre, certes elle était belle mais c'était de Kol et elle ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir en la portant. Mais avait-elle le choix ?  
La brune tourna le regard en voyant Caroline qui tenait la boite dans ses bras. Elles surent qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles se préparèrent et enfilèrent les robes **(CF : Robe de Caroline est la même que dans la saison 3 épisode 14)** La robe d'Abigaël était noir et blanche. Elle n'avait pas de manche et son bustier était blanc parsemée de diamant, elle était longue et son bas était en dentelle noir avec quelques paillettes dessus. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés, placé sur le côté et retomba sur son épaule gauche. Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux. Abigaël se regarda et sourit. Elle se détourna et attrapa la boite, son regard fut attiré par un collier en argent, qui représentait un loup. Elle savait qu'il ne venait pas de Kol mais de Klaus. Elle hésita un moment puis elle se décida à le mettre tout de même.

Caroline toqua à la porte et entra. Elle se figea en regardant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était magnifique et le mot était faible. Elle avait toujours été jalouse de la beauté de la brune. Tout lui allait à merveille malgré le peu de temps qu'elle se voyait, elle était mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle sortait toute les deux. Bien sûr, Abigaël ne se vantait jamais, malgré les compliments qu'on lui faisait. Elle était splendide et elle savait que Kol allait complètement craqué pour sa meilleure amie, même si elle était persuadée que c'était déjà le cas. Un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées **« Je n'aime pas que l'on me fixe comme ça… »  
** Caroline s'avança doucement **« Tu es magnifique ! »  
** Abigaël lui rendit son sourire **« Tu es splendide ! »  
** Les meilleures amis se sourirent puis elles sortirent pour se rendre au bal avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

* * *

 **Verdict ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous a donné envie de laisser vos avis, qui sont toujours un plaisir de lire ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt pour Jeux ou Sentiments ? :***


	3. Bal Mikaelson - Partie 1

**Bonjour, Voilà la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **Merci encore pour ceux qui me suive, qui me mette dans leur favoris et qui me laisse des reviews. Elles me font toujours énormément plaisir et cela me donne envie d'écrire encore plus vite et de combler vos espérances :-)**

 **WhiteBlackGrey :** _Merci encore pour tes belles reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience ^^  
Je suis toujours autant heureuse que mon histoire te plaît et j'espère de tout cœur que le Tome 2 te plaira comme le 1_ _er_ _:$  
Malheureusement je ne peux pas trop te promettre que cela va continuer… ;-P  
Voilà la chapitre du Bal en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances et ont va tous les retrouver ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Guest :** _Je suis heureuse que mon tome 1 t'es plût et j'espère sincèrement que le Tome 2 sera autant à la hauteur ^^  
Pour la relation entre Klaus et Abigaël, il y en aura d'autres sur ce sujet et rien de très plaisant, mais tu le liras lors du bal ;-P  
Entre Kol et Abigaël, c'est une relation compliqué et j'aime compliquer les choses entre eux, il y aura des hauts et des bas, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
Damon passe à l'action et cela promet, je te rassure -) Bisous, Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je vais suivre un peu suivre le schéma mais il y aura du nouveau ;-)  
Il y aura une discussion entre Abigaël et Esther mais je ne dis rien évidemment ;-)  
J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews et je suis plus que ravie que mon 1_ _er_ _tome t'es plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le second ^^  
Lis et tu verras ;-P  
Désolé mais je déteste Finn depuis le début, donc elle ne va pas tomber amoureuse de Lui, mais je prévois un truc pour plus tard mais il faudra s'armer de patience ;-P  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Red Old Typewritter :** _Merci pour ta belle review que j'attends toujours avec impatience et qui me font toujours rire et plaisir ! ^^_

 _Je comprends la flemmardise, moi aussi cela m'arrive mais quand je vois toutes vos reviews, bah j'écris ! ;-) Je suis plus qu'heureuse de savoir que tu adores mon histoire et que tu l'a suit toujours =$  
Moi ? Cruelle ? Je sais hihi ^^ Désolé de ne pas savoir lorsque je poste car je ne veux pas vous laisser des faux espoir…_

 _Elijah tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre -) Pour le Kalijah, il va falloir être patiente ;-P_

 _Je ne passe aucun Bac ou Brevet car je travaille ^^_

 _La relation Kolabi est très compliqué comme tu as pu déjà le remarqué bien avant… Cela va l'être encore dans les prochains chapitres… Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme de leur caractère non ? Quant au Lemon, je ne sais pas quand il y en aura un pour le moment ;-)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et j'attends ton avis avec impatience comme toujours, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël et Caroline étaient dans la voiture dans un silence assez stressant. La blonde soupira et la brune regarda sa meilleure amie **« On peut toujours faire demi-tour, se commander Pizza en regardant l'âge de glace ! »  
** La bébé vampire la regarda moqueuse **« Tu te dégonfle ? »  
** Abigaël haussa un sourcil en voyant bien que Caroline n'était pas plus emballée qu'elle pour se rendre à ce bal. L'ex tueuse haussa les épaules **« J'aurais préféré rester au calme… Surtout que je n'aime pas les bals ! »  
** La blonde rigola légèrement. Elle savait qu'Abigaël n'était pas l'une de ses filles superficielles qui aimait être parfaite et qui rêvait du Prince Charmant. Elle s'était demandé plus d'une fois comment elle pouvait être meilleure amie alors qu'elles étaient totalement opposé. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller parce qu'il y avait Kol et Klaus. Elle soupira **« Moi aussi… »  
** Abigaël tourna le regard en haussant un sourcil **« Tu adores les bals Caroline… Je me souviens que tu rêvé d'être habillé comme Cendrillon et de trouver le Prince Charmant ! »  
** Caroline sourit nostalgique à ses paroles, tout avait bien changé depuis. Tout avait chaviré le jour de la mort des parents d'Abigaël. Si rien ne tout ceci ne serait arrivé, elle était pratiquement sûr qu'elle aurait été différente avec Abigaël à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle dise qu'elle serait superficielle, elle pensait tout le contraire. La brune à ses côtés avait un caractère déjà assez fort quand elle était enfant, elle voulait devenir pilote de course et ne pensait pas aux Prince Charmant, ni à être la plus belle.

Abigaël observa sa meilleure amie puis tourna son regard sur la fenêtre, elles allaient arrivés dans pas longtemps chez les Mikaelson et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de croisé Kol et Klaus. Le coup qu'ils lui avaient fait lui restée toujours en travers de la gorge. Elle comprenait qu'il voulait la protéger mais elle pensait qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Certes, elle serait sûrement redevenue Dark Shadow, mais elle n'avait plus eu l'intention de se débarrasser de Leo et Carlyle quand il lui avait injecté se produit. Sa main se posa sur le collier qu'elle portait, il était magnifique mais elle espérait qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas à acheter, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait mis.

L'ex Militaire sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voiture de Caroline s'arrêta, elle inspira profondément et posa ses yeux vert sur sa meilleure amie qui hésitait à faire demi-tour et rentrer. Abigaël posa sa main sur son épaule, la blonde la regarda **« On peut toujours rentrer ? »  
** Caroline posa ses yeux bleus sur la maison, où se trouvait des voitures dans l'allée et les passagers sortirent pour rentrer dans la maison et habiller pour l'occasion, puis elle regarda Abigaël **« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?... On est Caroline Forbes et Abigaël Davis, non ?... On est toutes les deux c'est le principal ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena sourit et acquiesça **« Tu as raison, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire peur ! »  
** Caroline lui rendit son sourire puis elles sortirent de la voiture.

Les meilleures amis inspirèrent une dernière et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Elles passèrent le pas de la porte. Abigaël fit le tour de la pièce et croisa des yeux noirs qui la détaillé avec admiration, il leva les yeux qui plongèrent dans les siens. Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Abigaël se tourna vers Caroline **« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est là ? »  
** Caroline soupira en ayant vu le regard du frère de Klaus **« Je ne sais pas… »  
** Abigaël serra les dents **« J'ai besoin d'un verre ! »  
** Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea au bar. Caroline la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant **« Je suis ravie de te voir Sweetheart ! »  
** La blonde sursauta légèrement et se tourna pour regarder Klaus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détaillé, il était élégant dans un costume et il faisait beaucoup moins psychopathe, ce qui la fit se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise, elle détourna les yeux **« Je vais rejoindre Abigaël ! »  
** Et elle s'éloigna sous le regard appréciateur de l'Hybride Originel.

Abigaël se commanda un verre de champagne, elle remercia le serveur et se détourna. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant sa cousine au bras de Stephen et de Damon. En voyant cette scène, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de colère et de dégout. Elle aimait Elena mais pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait appris par Caroline – elle n'était aussi surprise que ça – que la descendante de Katherine avait flirté avec Damon. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas la critiquer en sachant qu'elle avait couché avec Kol, et qu'elle éprouvait elle-même du désir pour cet être immonde.

 **« Abigaël Davis ? »  
** Celle-ci se tourna et ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître celui qu'elle avait croisé lorsqu'elle était sortie de la chambre de Kol, et avant qu'elle ne sache pour Leo qui avait réussi à s'échapper, elle lui répondit du même ton rhétorique **« Finn Mikaelson ? »  
** Ce dernier attrapa deux verres et lui en tendit un, elle le prit **« Ma mère est très intrigué par vous… Elle souhaiterait vous rencontrer ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena fronça les sourcils **« Et pourquoi donc ? »  
** L'aîné de la fratrie haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix d'Elijah se fit entendre _ **« Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous rapprocher ! »**_ **  
**Finn regarda l'humaine et hocha légèrement la tête **« Excusez-moi ! »  
** Il s'éloigna.

Abigaël soupira et se dirigea au centre du salon. Elle vit Elena non loin en compagnie de Stephen, puis Caroline qui arrivait vers elle, elles se sourirent. L'ex tueuse posa son regard où se trouver la famille Mikaelson. Ses yeux verts se posèrent ensuite sur Kol, qui était en haut des escaliers, il la regarda et lui fit un sourire en levant doucement son verre, elle le fusilla du regard. Elle regarda ensuite Klaus qui était derrière lui, appuyé légèrement sur la rambarde. Rebekah était sur une marche en dessus d'Elijah. La blonde croisa son regard et elles se sourirent. Finn arriva à ses côtés. Abigaël reposa son attention sur Elijah qui commença son discourt en voyant que tout le monde l'écoutait **« Bienvenue et merci de vous joindre à nous… Sachez que lorsque Mère que voici… »  
** Le Mikaelson fit un geste de la main pour montrer sa mère qui descendait les marches avec assurance. Abigaël la regarda, elle ne sentait pas cette femme, elle sentait quelque chose et son instinct lui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, bien que c'était une sorcière. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'elle lui devait du respect. Elijah se remit à parler **« Ce met en tête de réunir notre famille, il est de tradition que nous commencions la soirée par un bal ! »  
** Abigaël se tourna vers Caroline avec un sourire moqueur **« Avec Klaus… »  
** La blonde la fusilla du regard **« Tais-toi et écoute ! »  
** Abigaël ne put retenir un pouffement hilare et elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Elle se reprit quand elle croisa les yeux amusés de Klaus, elle se doutait qu'il avait entendu mais elle s'en fichait. Elle reposa son regard sur Elijah **« Nous avons opté se soir pour une très ancienne valse alors si vous voulez bien vous trouvez un partenaire, le bal se tiendra dans le grand salon ! »  
** A la fin de sa phrase, les personnes intéressaient se trouvèrent rapidement un partenaire pour la danse. Abigaël vit Klaus descendre avec un sourire, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie **« Je vais prendre l'air ! »  
** A ses mots, elle la contourna. Caroline fut surprise mais se reprit en essayant de la rattraper **« Dav… »  
** Elle se stoppa quand l'Hybride qu'elle voulait éviter se plaça devant elle **« M'accorderais-tu cette danse Sweetheart ? »  
** La fille du Sheriff voulait refuser mais elle était pour les traditions dans les bals, elle soupira **« Si tu acceptes de me fiche la paix ? »  
** Klaus rigola légèrement **« Tu sais bien que cela m'est impossible ! »  
** Caroline le darda d'un regard noir. Klaus lui tendit son bras et elle lui prit hésitante.

Abigaël voulait vraiment prendre l'air pour éviter… **« Je suis ravie de te voir, Love ! »  
** Kol Mikaelson. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine **« Plaisir non partagé ! »  
** Le vampire ne se démonta pas **« M'accorderais-tu cette danse Ma Douce ? »  
** Abigaël pouffa et essaya de le contourner mais il lui barra le passage, elle plissa les yeux **« Premièrement, je ne danse pas avec les crétins… Deuxièmement, je te déteste toujours et troisièmement… Je ne sais pas danser ! »  
** Kol s'approcha doucement. La respiration de la jeune femme se coupa lorsqu'il fut qu'à quelques centimètre d'Elle **« Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu à Atlanta ! »  
** Abigaël repensa à cette fameuse nuit, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait peur de se lâcher et sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle s'était rendue sur la piste et l'avait pratiquement chauffé _ **« Tu devrais avoir peur du jeu que vous jouez ! » « Alors pourquoi tu reviens vers Lui ? »**_ Katherine avait peut-être raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la moindre chose pour lui. Elle se recula **« Je ne parle pas de ça mais des valses et toutes les danses qui s'y ressemble ! »** _ **  
**_Le Mikaelson sourit en ayant senti son trouble **« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as besoin… »  
** Abigaël fronça les sourcils, il attrapa son bras et le passa en dessous du sien, il lui dit avant qu'elle ne proteste **« Tu as juste besoin d'avoir un cavalier qui sait ce qu'il fait ! »  
** Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens d'une profondeur immense, elle serra les dents en voyant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, elle soupira en détournant les yeux **« Très bien… Mais tu ne parles pas ! »  
** Kol sourit mais ne répondit rien, il l'entraîna sur la piste dans le salon. Ils commencèrent la danse, il baissa le regard sur la jeune femme.

Il la trouvait resplendissante dans cette robe, et il était fier de lui de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Kol Mikaelson ne se tromper jamais de toute façon. Il la désirait encore plus quand il la voyait, il ressentait un manque depuis une semaine, depuis qu'elle était partie du manoir, à vrai dire depuis le début de cette histoire et du fait qu'ils se sont pratiquement plus retrouvés que tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la revoir était donnée qu'elle restait chez Caroline et qu'elle ne sortait pratiquement jamais. Il n'avait rien trouvé pour se divertir même pas Anaïs, qu'il trouvait ennuyante et inutile. Elle était partie voir sa famille, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, il n'avait même pas eu envie de la tuer, ce qui était un exploit pour l'Originel. Il était ravie qu'Abigaël soit là se soir même s'il se doutait que c'était à cause de Caroline.

Kol la fit tourner et elle se retrouva contre lui. Abigaël se tendit et s'éloigna légèrement, elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main. La jeune femme faisait tout pour éviter son regard brûlant. Elle éprouvait moins le manque de cette semaine et cela l'énervait de savoir que c'était parce qu'elle était avec Lui, elle éprouvait toujours une frustration immense. Quand il s'était posté devant elle, elle l'avait trouvé encore plus beau dans ce costume, elle s'était giflée mentalement à cette pensée **« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! »  
** Abigaël haussa les épaules **« Décision de venir de dernière minutes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en acheter une ! »  
** Kol sourit et se fichant de la danse, il la rapprocha encore plus de son corps. La jeune femme leva les yeux sur lui et frissonna à son souffle sur son visage **« Tu peux juste dire merci du compliment ! »  
** Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Pense d'abord à t'excuser pour ce que tu as fait ! »  
** Le frère de Klaus haussa les épaules en s'éloignant légèrement **« Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de la décision de mon frère ! »  
** A la fin de sa phrase, il descendit son regard à son cou et il plissa les yeux **« D'ailleurs… Je crois qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour s'excuser… »  
** Abigaël posa à son tour ses yeux sur le collier en argent, puis elle sourit en le regardant joueuse **« Jaloux ? »  
** Le vampire pouffa puis lui rendit son regard **« La robe coûte plus cher que ce bijoux Love ! »  
** La brune détourna les yeux **« Je ne la mettrais plus après ce bal ! »  
** Kol rigola légèrement puis il se pencha, elle ferma les yeux quand il murmura à son oreille **« Je te préfère sans de toute façon… »  
** Elle le regarda et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'écarta et la tourna sur elle-même, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Klaus.

Abigaël s'écarta le plus qu'elle pouvait de lui en regardant à l'opposé **« Je ne pensais pas que tu savais danser la valse ! »  
** La brune répliqua sèchement en ignorant sa remarque amusé **« Je ne pensais pas qu'Elena avait raison à ton sujet ! »  
** Klaus soupira **« Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait et… »  
** Abigaël le coupa encore plus froidement **« Et je devrais te dire que cela n'est pas grave ? »  
** L'Hybride lui répondit tout aussi froidement **« C'était pour ton bien, je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre ça ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena le regarda moqueuse **« Et moi je pensais que tu savais que je n'ai besoin de personne !... Je me suis débrouillé pendant des années… Toute seule ! »  
** Klaus plissa les yeux **« C'est sûr que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te décider à te faire tuer ! »  
** Abigaël serra les dents **« Ils avaient le droit à leur vengeance comme tous ceux qui veulent te voir mort ! »  
** L'Hybride et l'humaine se défièrent du regard, quand ce premier haussa un sourcil **« Tu le veux toi ? »  
** Abigaël détourna le regard en soupirant **« Non… »  
** Puis elle reposa ses yeux sur lui **« Mais tu as perdu la seule amie que tu avais… La seule qui te faisait confiance, plus qu'à ses cousins ! »  
** A ses dernières paroles, elle s'écarta et le planta au milieu de la salle. Klaus serra les dents et les poings et se dirigea en direction du bar. La discussion ne s'était pas finie comme il le voulait. Mais pourquoi était-il si surpris surtout en connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme ? Mais il avait été ravi en constatant qu'elle portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Sa phrase repassa en boucle dans sa tête, elle lui faisait confiance ? C'était bien la seule personne qui le lui avait dit et il avait été touché. Mais il n'était pas désolé pour son geste et il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait, il allait lui laisser le temps pour ça.

* * *

 **Quand Klaus et Abigaël dansaient :**

Rebekah dansait maintenant avec Damon. Elle n'était pas très ravie, elle le détestait au même titre qu'Elena. L'Originel regarda Caroline avec colère **« Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer les gens ! »  
** Rebekah répliqua sèchement **« Car tu sais ce qu'est la politesse toi ? »  
** Damon roula des yeux. La blonde soupira **« Elle n'a pas le mérite d'être belle, c'est mon frère qui lui a offert tout ce qu'elle porte ! »  
** Le Salvatore haussa un sourcil **« N'oublie pas que c'est la meilleure amie d'Abigaël ! »  
** La sœur de Klaus le regarda **« Je m'en fiche !... Abigaël est mon amie et elle comprend ! »  
** Damon haussa un sourcil **« Tu penses que cela sera toujours d'actualité dans quelques temps ? »  
** Rebekah plissa les yeux **« Tu ne la connais pas, elle te déteste ! »  
** Le Salvatore ricana légèrement en roulant des yeux **« Je ne l'aime pas non plus… Elle déteste Kol et maintenant, elle est en froid avec Klaus… Je connais assez Abigaël pour savoir qu'elle ne lui pardonnera jamais cette trahison… »**

 _ **« Mais tu as perdu la seule amie que tu avais… La seule qui te faisait confiance, plus qu'à ses cousins ! »  
**_ Rebekah et Damon tournèrent leur regard vers Abigaël qui s'éloignait rapidement de Klaus, l'abandonnant au milieu de la piste. Le frère de Stephen sourit à cette scène, il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'Originel **« Pourquoi vous resteriez amie alors qu'elle ne supporte pas tes frères ?... Dont celui qui la trahie comme il le fait avec vous à chaque fois ! »  
** Rebekah baissa les yeux tandis que la danse se finissait. Damon s'éloigna de la blonde en affichant un sourire mesquin. La sœur de Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Damon, elle adorait Abigaël et elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela changerait quoi que ce soit à leur amitié. Mais s'il avait raison ? Elle connaissait la brune et savait qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas à Klaus avant un bout de temps. Et si elle se mettait à penser qu'ils étaient tous pareils ? Damon était un manipulateur mais c'est propos tenait la route. Elena allait tout faire pour mettre Abigaël de leurs côtés et cela lui faisait mal de penser à ça, mal de se demander si cela marcherait. Rebekah tourna la tête et vit Elena qui affichait un sourire ravie, elle serra les dents et se rendit au bar. Elle allait tuer cette Doppelganger et tant pis pour sa mère, elle avait juste besoin d'un petit coup de main.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Cette dernière sortit de la maison où elle étouffait. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, qui lui fit du bien. Elle remarqua un banc et s'y dirigea. Elle voulait rentrer et retirer cette robe de malheur et dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Caroline. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle se prit le visage entre ses mains. La dégradation de son amitié avec Klaus l'a blessé, c'était l'un des seuls qui voyait qui elle était, ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle-même l'ignorait. Elle voulait que sa s'arrange mais quand elle le voyait, elle ressentait de nouveau la piqure dans son cou, et cela la mettait hors d'elle, il l'avait trahie. Certes, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour son bien et c'était peut-être ceci le problème. Personne ne s'était préoccupé d'elle, à l'exception de Kan et Katherine lorsqu'elle la voyait.

Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une veste se poser sur ses épaules. Elle releva les yeux et vit Elijah, qui la regardait inquiet **« Vous allez bien Miss Davis ? »  
** Celle-ci haussa les épaules en resserrant la veste autour de ses épaules **« Seulement quand vous arrêterez de me vouvoyer ! »  
** Le frère de Kol sourit en acquiesçant **« D'accord… Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Niklaus… »  
** Abigaël se redressa **« Je ne souhaite pas en parler… »  
** Elijah le comprit puis il changea de sujet, du moins de personne **« Et avec Finn ? De quoi avez-vous discuté ? »  
** La cousine d'Elena le regarda **« J'intriguerais votre Mère et elle voudrait me rencontrer. »  
** Elijah fronça les sourcils soucieux. Abigaël le vit **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** Le vampire reposa ses yeux sur lui **« Il n'y a pas que ma mère que t'intrigué… »  
** Abigaël haussa un sourcil surpris **« Je t'intriguais ?... Pourquoi ? »  
** Le Mikaelson la regarda avec un léger sourire **« Premièrement… Kol ne t'a pas tué ! »  
** La jeune femme serra les dents. Klaus et Rebekah lui avaient déjà dit la même chose. **« Deuxièmement… Klaus t'apprécie et vous avez un… Lien qui me surprend à chaque fois ! »  
** Abigaël ricana nerveusement **« Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'il m'a planté une seringue dans le cou ! »  
** Elijah répliqua doucement **« C'est malheureusement comme ceci qui montre qu'il tient à quelqu'un… »  
** L'ex tueuse reposa ses yeux vert sur le vampire **« S'il n'éprouvait pas un certain… Respect pour une personne, il ne serait jamais pris la peine de t'accompagner à Los Angeles… »  
** La brune détourna de nouveau les yeux **« Il n'aura pas dû faire ça… »  
** Elijah soupira **« Je sais… Tu es une personne que je respecte, non pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais pour qui tu es ! »  
** Abigaël le regarda **« Je suis un monstre ! »  
** Le Mikaelson lui posa la main sur l'épaule **« Tu n'en ai pas un… Parce que tout ce que tu as fait c'était pour une bonne raison… »  
** La brune soupira en se levant **« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… »  
** Elijah se leva à son tour **« Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu me le diras peut-être ! »  
** Abigaël lui sourit puis changea de sujet voulant arrêter de parler de Klaus **« Il n'y a pas de troisièmement ? »  
** Le vampire sourit à son tour **« Rebekah te considère comme son ami alors qu'elle… »  
** La brune finit sa phrase **« Déteste Elena, je sais... Mais je m'en fiche ! Je vous apprécie même si je ne devrais pas en écoutant ma cousine et cet abruti de Damon ! »  
** Elijah ne put empêcher un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres **« Je les comprends dans un sens… »  
** Abigaël retira la veste et lui retendit **« Merci ! »  
** Le frère de Klaus hocha doucement la tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison. Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre, l'Originel se tourna vers l'humaine **« J'ai une faveux à te demander… »  
** La jeune femme le regarda avec curiosité **« Le grand Elijah Mikaelson a besoin d'une faveur ?... C'est comme si Kol dansait avec un tutu rose !... Inimaginable ! »  
** Elijah essaya tant bien que mal de retenir son fou rire en imaginant son frère accoutrait de cette façon, puis il reprit un visage empreint de sérieux, Abigaël fit de même **« Si tu vas rencontrer ma mère… Est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter votre discussion ? »  
** L'ex tueuse fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi ? »  
** Le vampire se dirigea près du bar suivit de la jeune femme **« Niklaus l'a tué… Je suis surpris qu'elle lui pardonne… »  
** Le Mikaelson prit deux coupes et lui en tendit un qu'elle prit **« Vous pensez que c'est une feinte ce bal ? Comment une mère pourrait s'en prendre à ses enfants ? »  
** Elijah but une gorgé de champagne **« Pas une mère mais la sorcière qui a créé elle-même la race des vampires ! »  
** Abigaël but elle aussi une gorgé en comprenant son inquiétude. Bonnie lui avait expliqué que les sorcières appliqué soigneusement les lois de la nature. Que pour elles, les vampires étaient des monstres et qu'ils ne devraient jamais marcher sur cette terre. La cousine d'Elena sourit à Elijah **« Je te le rapporterais ! »  
** Le vampire sourit et ils trinquèrent en buvant une gorgée. Abigaël tourna le regard et vit Finn en haut des escaliers, elle inspira et Elijah qui avait vu son frère, il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme **« Allez-y, ma mère n'aime pas attendre ! »  
** Abigaël lui sourit, elle posa ensuite sa coupe de champagne, elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras d'Elijah et lui fit un petit sourire **« On se voit tout à l'heure ! »  
** Le vampire hocha la tête et elle s'éloigna.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

Celle-ci était maintenant – à son grand damne dans les bras de Kol – Ce dernier la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle plissa les yeux **« Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? »  
** Le frère de Klaus haussa les épaules **« Oh pour rien... J'aime bien ta robe ! »  
** La blonde soupira en détournant le regard **« Je m'en fiche ! »  
** Kol rigola doucement en levant les yeux au ciel **« Abigaël et Toi vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué pour les remerciements quand on vous complimentes ! »  
** Caroline le regarda avec un sourire moqueur **« Surtout quand ils viennent de vampires qui veulent juste coucher avec nous ! »  
** Kol haussa un sourcil **« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! »  
** La blonde rigola **« Non, tu veux coucher avec une fille qui ne t'aimera jamais ! »  
** Le vampire rigola légèrement **« Tu es sûr de ça ? Après tout, elle disait que jamais elle ne coucherait avec moi ! »  
** Caroline se pinça les lèvres en serrant les dents **« Et tu disais que tu n'éprouvais pas de désir pour mon frère alors que… »  
** La blonde savait la fin de sa phrase et elle lui fit un regard menaçant pour ne pas qu'il la finisse, elle lui planta ses ongles dans son épaule, mais il continua avec joie sa tirade **« Vous n'étiez pas en train de jouer au Poker ! »  
** Caroline plissa les yeux et répliqua froidement et d'une voix sarcastique **« Tu veux dire le soir où tu as ramené cette catin ?... Alors qu'Abigaël habitait encore chez vous ? »  
** Les yeux de Kol se noircirent en repensant à la frustration qu'il avait ressenti **« Tu sais que tu parles trop ? »  
** La bébé vampire rigola nerveusement puis lui répondit d'une voix haineuse **« Et toi tu sais qu'elle ne te pardonnera pas ? »  
** Kol sourit et Caroline plissa les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche mais…

 _ **« Mais tu as perdu la seule amie que tu avais… La seule qui te faisait confiance, plus qu'à ses cousins ! »  
**_ Kol et Caroline se tournèrent pour voir Abigaël laissant Klaus en plan. Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, la meilleure amie d'Abigaël fronça les sourcils puis elle se pinça les lèvres quand elle sentit le souffle de l'Originel dans son oreille **« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle doit pardonner ! »  
** La blonde soupira, elle se tourna mais il avait déjà disparu. Elle secoua doucement la tête puis elle se dirigea pour parler avec sa meilleure amie.

Caroline chercha Abigaël du regard, elle croisa Matt qui lui sourit **« Tu n'as pas vu Abigaël ? »  
** Matt perdit son sourire en sentant son inquiétude **« Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
** Caroline haussa un sourcil en lui demandant en colère **« Tu n'as rien vu parce que tu étais avec Rebekah ?... D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de venir avec elle ? »  
** Le serveur fronça les sourcils **« Elle m'a invité, tu voulais que je dise non ? »  
** La blonde hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils **« Exactement ! »  
** Matt se recula et la regarda en plissant les yeux **« Alors pourquoi tu étais avec Klaus ? »  
** Caroline ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, elle siffla entre ses dents **« Ne m'énerve pas avec ça ! »  
** L'humain regarda ensuite autour d'eux **« Sinon je ne l'ai pas vue… Tu devrais aller voir dehors ! »  
** Caroline hocha la tête et s'éloigna du blond. Elle sortit de la maison et se stoppa en voyant Abigaël en pleine discussion avec Elijah. Elle s'inquiétait pas de cet Originel car c'était le plus sage et le plus avisé de la famille.

 **« Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, Sweetheart ! »  
** Caroline soupira **« Je ne les écoutes pas car c'est le seul en qui je pourrais avoir confiance ! »  
** Klaus rigola légèrement **« Les gens ont tendance à faire rapidement confiance à Elijah ! »  
** La blonde regarda l'Hybride qui afficha un sourire… Triste ? **« Et tu sais pourquoi ? »  
** Le frère de Rebekah la regarda mais il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire **« Lui, ne plante pas des dagues dans le cœur de ses proches quand ils ne sont pas d'accord avec lui… »  
** Klaus haussa les épaules **« Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fait… »  
** La blonde pouffa **« C'est pour ça que personne ne vous fera confiance… Même Abigaël n'a plus confiance en toi ! »  
** Klaus serra les dents **« Je ne cherche pas à avoir sa confiance… »  
** Caroline se tourna complètement vers lui **« Non ?... Mais tu cherches à te faire pardonner, sinon tu ne lui aurais pas offert ce collier ! »  
** L'hybride ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet, alors il regarda le poignet de sa belle **« Ne sois pas jalouse, je t'ai aussi offert un bijou qui te va à merveille ! »  
** Caroline rougit légèrement, il s'approcha doucement en l'ayant remarqué, il entendit sa respiration se couper ce qui le fit encore plus sourire **« J'ai un amoureux figure-toi ! »  
** Son sourire se crispa mais il se reprit **« Mais il n'est pas ici ! »  
** La blonde serra les poings **« A cause de toi et de ton asservissement débile ! »  
** Klaus posa ses yeux sur Elijah et Abigaël **« Je devrais m'excuser mais je ne le ferais pas… »  
** Caroline plissa les yeux et il se retourna de nouveau vers elle **« Car tu es une personne de forte et de rayonnante… Comme Abigaël, j'aime être avec vous ! »  
** La blonde secoua légèrement la tête **« Pourtant tu l'as trahis… Le problème c'est que tu ne cherches pas à comprendre les autres… Alors pourquoi les gens chercheraient à te comprendre ? »  
** L'hybride ne répondit rien tandis que la blonde s'éloignait de lui. Klaus la suivit et se dirigea au bar. Il vit Elena qui montait les marches mais il n'y fit pas plus attention.

Klaus sirotait un bourbon quand la voix de son frère retentit à ses côtés **« Tu savais que Mère souhaitait voir Abigaël ? »  
** L'Hybride fronça les sourcils et regarda son frère aîné **« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »  
** Elijah haussa les épaules en prenant une coupe de champagne. Etre un vampire avait de nombreux avantage, dont la résistance à l'alcool **« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Elle l'intrigue il paraîtrait ! »  
** Klaus but une gorgée de son verre **« Cette femme intrigue tout le monde… »  
** Elijah ne put le contredire **« Je suis étonné de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Miss Davis… »  
** Son frère serra sa main autour de son verre **« Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça** _ **Brother ! »  
**_ Elijah leva les yeux au ciel.

Klaus avait raison. Abigaël était une femme mystérieuse et intrigante. Elle avait une aura qui émanait d'elle, qui faisait que l'on s'attachait rapidement à Elle. Du moins, ceux pour qui il y avait aucun espoir à première vue. Klaus tenait à Elle, alors qu'il n'aimait personne. Cela se voyait quand elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, il aurait tué n'importe qu'elle personne, qui se serait adresser à lui avec ce ton. Kol ne l'avait pas tué alors qu'il en avait eu, maintes fois l'occasion. Rebekah la considérait comme une amie, voire la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Mais sa l'inquiétait de voir que sa Mère voulait la rencontrer, il ne croyait pas vraiment à sa décision de réunir sa famille, alors que Klaus l'avait tué. Elle était une mère mais aussi une sorcière, étant ce qu'elle était, elle respectait plus les droits de la nature que sa propre famille. Il savait qu'Abigaël lui rapporterait sa conversation avec sa génitrice.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël avait dû discuter avec la maire pendant quelques minutes, lui demandant si elle avait des nouvelles de Tyler, et lui demandant si elle allait bien. La maire était au courant qu'elle avait fait partie des Militaires et elle avait dû lui raconter, ce qu'il s'était passé dans les petites ligne. Maintenant, elle montait les escaliers avec une certaine appréhension, elle sentait son instinct lui dire de rester méfiante vis-à vis de la Mère Mikaelson. Elle connaissait son histoire et ce qu'elle avait fait à Klaus. Elle ne voulait pas être dans une pièce avec elle mais elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle s'était rappelé le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle était sortie de la chambre de son fils Cadet, son regard exprimait plus de surprise qu'elle n'aurait due, comme si elle la connaissait et elle n'aimait pas ce mauvais pressentiment à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle se stoppa quand elle vit Elena sortir d'une pièce, elle fronça les sourcils quand sa cousine s'arrêta devant elle tout autant surprise **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là El' ? »  
** Celle-ci se tendit légèrement mais cela n'échappa aucunement à Abigaël **« Esther voulait s'excuser pour avoir essayé de me tuer ! »  
** L'ex tueuse n'en fut pas convaincu mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de sa cousine. Abigaël changea de sujet **« Tu es magnifique ! »  
** Celle-ci sourit **« Merci toi aussi Bi' ! »  
** Elles se prirent dans leur bras mais elle savait que cela n'effaçait rien à leur ressentiment respectifs. Elles s'écartèrent et Elena lui demanda **« Et toi ? »  
** Abigaël haussa les épaules **« Je cherchais Rebekah ! »  
** Ceci était un mensonge mais elle vit que sa cousine ne doutait pas. Elena grimaça légèrement mais ne dit rien **« Je vais aller voir Stephen ! »  
** Abigaël acquiesça et elle suivit Elena du regard. Elle soupira en voyant par qu'elle porte, elle fut sortie. La brune ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit Finn sortir. Il la regarda et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle rentre dans la pièce, ce qu'elle fit.

* * *

 **Voilà chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Bien, nul passable ?**

 **La discussion entre Caroline et Abigaël ?**

 **La petite discussion entre Abigaël et Finn ?**

 **Les discussions lors de la danse ?** **Kol/Abi ? Klaus/Abi ? Rebekah/Damon ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Elijah et sa demande ?**

 **La discussion entre Caroline et Kol ? Caroline et Matt ? Le Klaroline ?**

 **La discussion entre Elijah et Klaus ?**

 **La ''discussion'' Elena et Abigaël ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience car c'est grâce à cela que j'ai autant de motivation et l'envie** **de poster les chapitres rapidement, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez alors n'hésitez pas car : Je ne mords pas ;-) Alors n'ayez pas peur :3**

 **La suite sera peut-être dans le week-end ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? Xoxo :***


	4. Bal - Partie 2

**Bonjour vous, Voilà la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? ^^**

 **Je voudrais encore et toujours vous remerciez et vous savez pourquoi ? Tout simplement car grâce à vous, grâce à vos encouragements et vos avis qui me sont toujours d'une grande aide. Vos reviews me donnent la motivation d'écrire et de poster le plus vite possible ! Merci encore et à ceux qui me lisent aussi tout simplement ^^**

 **Adelys :** _Merci pour tes reviews qui me font plaisir ^^  
Cela va s'arranger mais ça va être toujours compliqué surtout en connaissant son caractère, et cela ne s'arrangera pas tout de suite… Du moins, avec Klaus car elle lui faisait confiance et je respecte le caractère de mon personnage ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours comme les autres, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël rentra dans la pièce qui était simplement illuminé de bougie. Esther se trouva dos à elle et Finn sortit en fermant avec soin la porte. La brune regarda un instant la porte puis la sorcière qui se retourna avec un sourire amicale, du moins pas pour Abigaël, qui savait en voyant quelqu'un s'il avait de bonne ou de mauvaise intention. La cousine d'Elena prit la parole en 1ère **« Pourquoi vouloir me rencontrer ? »  
** Esther s'approcha doucement et la brune ne put empêcher un léger mouvement de recul. La sorcière s'arrêta avec un regard rassurant **« Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne te veux aucun mal ! »  
** Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »  
** La sorcière joignit ses mains avec un sourire en coin **« Je voulais rencontrer celle qui suscite autant d'intérêt chez mes fils ! »  
** Abigaël plissa les yeux et pu effectivement voir de la curiosité dans ses yeux, qui ressemblait beaucoup à ceux d'Elijah **« Comment êtes-vous encore en vie ? »  
** L'humaine voulait changer de sujet et ne pas parler des Mikaelson avec cette femme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Esther se détourna **« Je ne l'étais pas… C'était ma punition d'être de l'autre-côté pour avoir transformer mes enfants en vampire… »  
** Esther se retourna **« C'est grâce à Bonnie et sa mère que je suis de nouveau vivante et que j'ai pu sortir du cercueil. »  
** Abigaël plissa les yeux **« Il fallait la lignée Bennett pour couper le sort qui vous liée à l'autre-côté… »  
** La mère de Rebekah acquiesça avec un sourire **« Tu es intelligente... Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à elles, mais aussi grâce à des amies sorcières qui se trouvait avec moi ! »  
** La brune détourna ses yeux de la femme, digérant ses paroles, il y a une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas **« Pourquoi elles vous ont aidé ? »  
** Abigaël la regarda de nouveau **« Vous avez créé des vampires et elles vous ont puni… Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir permis votre libération ? »  
** Esther haussa les épaules **« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je ne veux qu'une chose… Réunir ma famille ! »  
** L'ex tueuse fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi je ne vous crois pas ? »  
** La sorcière se détourna et alluma de l'encens **« Tu es aussi méfiante que ton ancêtre… »  
** La jeune femme haussa les sourcils surprise **« Quoi ? »  
** Esther se retourna et lui sourit **« Kaleesia* était… D'une beauté époustouflante, je la vois en toi… Elle arrivait à mettre à genoux le plus sauvage des hommes en seulement un regard… »  
** Abigaël buvait ses paroles et ne l'interrompit pas quand elle vit qu'elle avait un sourire nostalgique **« Elle te ressemblait énormément… Indomptable, méfiante, sauvage… Elle ne laissait personne lui dictait sa conduite… Elle n'avait peur de rien, ni personne… Je l'enviais énormément… Jamais elle n'a accepté de se marier avec qui que ce soit et elle ne l'a jamais fait ! »  
** La brune redoutait la réponse mais elle avait piqué sa curiosité **« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »  
** Esther baissa les yeux **« Elle est morte… Tué par un loup-garou… Elle était aussi très curieuse… Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs… »  
** Abigaël plissa soudainement les yeux **« Vous ne me dîtes pas tout… »  
** Esther s'avança doucement **« Si… Seulement les choses qui se sont produites ensuite, tu les connais… »  
** La brune la regarda dans les yeux et vit tout de suite qu'elle lui caché des choses mais elle voyait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

Abigaël décida de changer de sujet **« Pourquoi Elena était ici ? »  
** Esther lui répondit en reprenant son sourire **« Je voulais m'excuser pour avoir essayé de la tué ! »  
** La brune serra les dents **« Pour empêcher Klaus de créer des hybrides… »  
** La sorcière Originel acquiesça **« Les vampires ne sont pas fait pour être sur cette terre mais j'aime mes enfants ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena ne put empêcher un rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres **« Ce qui ne vous a pas empêcher de laisser Mikael maltraiter Klaus ! »  
** Esther baissa les yeux puis les reposa sur la jeune femme **« La vie à cet époque était bien plus rude qu'actuellement Abigaël ! »  
** Celle-ci la regarda consterné **« Arrêtez ! Vous vous dîtes la Sorcière Originel et vous ne pouviez rien contre Mikael ? »  
** La Sorcière détourna le regard tandis qu'Abigaël continua **« Mikael était un homme exécrable et je l'aurais tué moi-même si j'aurai pu ! »  
** Esther la regarda de nouveau quand la jeune femme prit un temps d'arrêt **« Mais vous n'avez pas réagi lorsqu'il battait votre fils devant vos yeux et c'est pour cela que Klaus est devenue ce qu'il est… Le monstre ici n'est pas Klaus ou même Mikael… Mais vous !... Vous êtes la seule fautive de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »  
** Après avoir craché ses mots, Abigaël se posta devant la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée, elle se retourna une dernière fois mais avec un regard haineux **« Quoi qu'il s'est passé entre Klaus et Moi… Et quoi que vous ayez dit à Elena… Je ne serais jamais de votre côté car vous lui avez pourri la vie… Vous auriez dû rester là où vous étiez ! »  
** A ses dernières paroles haineuse, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant violemment derrière elle.

* * *

Esther regarda la porte jusqu'à ce que Finn rentre avec un air inquiet **« Mère ? »  
** Celle-ci sourit en se détournant **« C'était très intéressant… »  
** L'Aîné de la fratrie fronça les sourcils **« Qui a-t-il ? »  
** La Sorcière s'assit à la table **« Abigaël et Elena sont très différentes ce qui ne m'étonne guère… Abigaël pourras sûrement nous être d'une aide précieuse… »  
** Finn se posta de l'autre côté de la table avec un regard confus **« Pourquoi ?... Qui est-elle ? »  
** Esther sortit un parchemin et écrit les noms de ses enfants en viking, elle lui répondit avec un sourire en coin **« Pas qui elle croit… »  
** Finn était encore plus intrigué de son ton mystérieux, mais il n'insista pas.

* * *

 **Dès qu'Abigaël sortit :**

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit dans le grand salon. Elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et son regard croisa celui d'Elijah qui était accompagné de la mère de Tyler, elle lui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'inciter à venir. Le frère de Klaus s'excusa auprès du Maire de la ville et rejoignit la brune.

Abigaël et Elijah s'enfermèrent dans une pièce en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas des oreilles indiscrètes qui traînait. L'Originel se tourna vers la jeune femme **« Alors cette entrevue ? »  
** L'humaine se pinça les lèvres, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiétez mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle lui avait promis. La jeune femme inspira profondément **« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant votre Mère… »  
** Elijah plissa légèrement les yeux **« Tu penses qu'elle n'as pas de bonne intention ? »  
** Abigaël soupira et lui répondit doucement **« Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle parce que… Il y a des choses qui ne concordent pas… »  
** Le vampire fronça les sourcils **« Comme quoi ? »  
** La brune tourna la tête pour regarder la porte, puis Elijah **« Votre mère est une puissante sorcière qui a été… Puni de l'autre-côté pour vous avoir transformé en vampire… Elle m'a dit que c'était des amies Sorcière qui l'avaient aidé… Mais pourquoi l'aider alors que c'est à cause d'Elle ? »  
** Elijah se détourna en soufflant. Abigaël fit un pas **« Peut-être qu'elle veut effectivement réunir votre famille… Mais si j'étais toi Elijah… »  
** Le vampire se retourna et la brune continua avec un regard inquiet et empreint de sérieux **« Je ne lui ferai pas confiance ! »  
** Elijah inspirant profondément en posant ses yeux sur le mur en face de lui, il serra ensuite les dents. Abigaël prit une légère inspiration et s'avança doucement **« Tu devrais peut-être voir avec Elena… »  
** Le frère de Klaus fronça les sourcils en la regardant, il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question mais elle le devança **« Elle sortait de la pièce quand je m'y rendais ! »  
** Elijah était de plus en plus suspicieux au sujet de sa mère, et les doutes d'Abigaël n'était pas pour le rassurer, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre son instinct à la légère **« Pourquoi elle aurait voulu avoir un entretien avec Elena ? »  
** Il n'attendait pas de réponse en sachant que la jeune femme ne savait pas. Celle-ci haussa les épaules **« Esther m'a dit que c'était pour s'excuser, mais je ne l'a crois qu'à moitié… »  
** Elijah hocha la tête puis il s'approcha de l'ex tueuse **« Ne dis pas un mot à qui que ce soit pour l'instant… Si effectivement, ses intentions sont tous sauf honnête, on doit être réfléchie car c'est une sorcière… Mais on ne peut pas agir sans être sûr ! »  
** Abigaël acquiesça doucement **« D'accord, promis ! »  
** A ses mots, ils sortirent de la pièce. Elijah vit Elena et Abigaël lui fit un signe de tête, il lui rendit et il s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

Abigaël le regarda puis chercha Caroline qui était près de Klaus. Elle soupira, il y a quelques temps elle aurait souri puis l'aurait charrié avec ça, mais en ce moment, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle voulait lui pardonner mais son caractère faisait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle chercha ensuite Matt qui était en compagnie de Rebekah, elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle se stoppa quand Esther apparut en haut des escaliers avec un verre à la main, elle commença son discourt **« Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs… Je vous invite à prendre une flute de champagne et à vous joindre à moi pour porter un toast… »  
** Ceux qui en avait pas en prirent un. Abigaël leva la main quand un des serveurs arriva, mais une coupe fut devant elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Kol lui sourire, elle roula des yeux mais le prit avec un léger sourire, puis ils reposèrent leurs yeux sur la mère des Mikaelson qui continua **« Rien ne pourra jamais me procurer une plus grande joie que de voir ma chère famille belle et bien rassemblée… Permettez-moi de tous vous remercier de votre présence à cette merveilleuse soirée qui à nos yeux fera date ! »  
** La Sorcière leva son verre avec un sourire en regardant tous les présents **« Santé ! »  
** Les présents levèrent leur verre en souriant à leur tour **« Santé ! »  
** Kol regarda la brune à ses côtés et il fut surpris du regard méfiant qu'elle lançait en direction de sa mère, elle se tourna vers lui en sentant son regard, il approcha son verre et elle claqua sa coupe contre la sienne et ils burent une gorgée en se souriant.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Abigaël se dirigea près de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sourit en voyant la brune **« Alors ta soirée ?... On ne sait pas vu beaucoup… »  
** La cousine d'Elena vit de la contrariété dans ses yeux et elle s'excusa du regard **« Je suis désolé et puis j'ai vu que tu étais en bonne compagnie ! »  
** Caroline roula des yeux en voyant son sourire amusé **« Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! »  
** Abigaël se renfrogna et ce fut au tour de la blonde de sourire amusée **« Tss, il m'énerve de plus en plus… »  
** La fille du Sheriff haussa un sourcil amusé **« Ah bon ?... Au vu de vos sourires, j'aurais pensé le contraire ! »  
** La jeune femme but une gorgé de son verre **« J'en ai marre de me battre ce soir… »  
** Caroline se mit face à sa meilleure amie **« Tu veux qu'on parte ? »  
** L'ex tueuse vit Klaus derrière Caroline, se dirigea vers Elles **« Pas maintenant à ce que je vois… »  
** Caroline se retourna et inspira profondément en voyant l'Hybride, elle se tourna et ne vit plus Abigaël. Elle ragea intérieurement contre sa meilleure amie pour encore lui avoir fait un coup comme ça.

Caroline croisa les bras quand il arriva devant elle avec un sourire. Cependant, elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas très bien, et elle se doutait pourquoi **« J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose Sweetheart… »  
** Elle était curieuse mais aussi hésitante surtout en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Le Mikaelson qui se doutait qu'elle refuserait, insista doucement **« Je n'y ai jamais montré à qui que ce soit… »  
** Caroline se pinça les lèvres et à cette révélation, elle ne put qu'acquiesçait, il avait piqué sa curiosité. Klaus sourit ravi et il lui prit son bras pour la guider à l'étage.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps :**

 **« Comment se passe ta soirée Bekah ? »  
** Celle-ci haussa les épaules en soupirant **« Elle se passera très bien quand j'aurais fait souffrir cette garce d'Elena ! »  
** Kol sourit **« Tu es prêt à tuer la cousine de ton amie ?... Si tu fais souffrir Elena, tu seras dans la liste noire d'Abigaël, toi aussi… »  
** Rebekah but une gorgée de sa coupe **« Sauf si elle ne sait pas que c'est moi… »  
** Elle posa ses yeux bleus sur son frère **« Tu es prêt à me donner un petit coup de main ?... Après tout, tu t'en fiche qu'Abigaël te déteste non ? »  
** Kol regarda devant lui. Sa sœur se posta devant son frère, ce qui l'obligea à baisser les yeux, elle haussa un sourcil en voyant de nouveau cette lueur dans ses yeux noirs **« Tu tiens à Elle ? »  
** Kol pouffa et faisant tournée le contenu de son verre **« Je ne tiens à personne, tu es la mieux placé pour le savoir !... Matt fais une bonne cible ? »  
** La blonde réfléchit puis elle sourit **« Pourquoi pas... »  
** Le vampire leva son verre et Rebekah le claqua doucement contre le sien et ils burent une gorgée en se regardant complice.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline et Klaus :**

Klaus lui fit un signe de main pour qu'elle rentre dans la pièce. Caroline le fit et elle fut frappée par l'odeur de peinture, d'ancien et de Klaus. Elle s'avança en étant abasourdis par tous les tableaux qui s'y trouvaient. L'hybride s'avança à ses côtés **« Personne n'est jamais entrée dans cette pièce… Même si je me doute que Kol l'a déjà fait… »  
** Caroline le regarda **« Pas même Abigaël ? »  
** Klaus secoua négativement la tête **« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'emmenez ici ! »  
** La blonde se pinça les lèvres et lui demanda en essayant de ne pas faire ressortir la pointe de jalousie qu'elle éprouvait **« Tu l'aurais fait ? »  
** Klaus s'avança dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant un grand tableau. Caroline inspira et s'approcha à son tour tandis qu'il haussa les épaules **« Je ne sais pas, Love… »  
** La bébé vampire ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer le tableau et de changer de sujet **« Je suppose que le Conservateur du Louvre n'était pas sous veine de vénus ? »  
** Ce n'était pas une question et Klaus rigola légèrement **« On va dire que c'était sa plus grande erreur ! »  
** Caroline ne put empêcher un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle posa ses yeux sur son poignet **« Et ce Bracelet ? A qui l'avez-vous dérobé ? »  
** Le Mikaelson le regarda et sourit en posant ses yeux sur la jeune femme **« A une princesse qui était aussi magnifique que toi ! »  
** La meilleure amie d'Abigaël roula des yeux **« Klaus… »  
** Celui-ci la coupa **« Je ferais ce que j'ai dit… »  
** Caroline le regarda s'approcher, sa respiration s'accéléra quand il lui caressa doucement la joue **« J'attendrais… Car tu mérites que l'on attende ! »  
** La blonde ne put détourner le regard de ses yeux **« Pourquoi moi ? »  
** L'hybride fit tourner son pouce légèrement sur sa joue **« Je t'ai raconté la raison, lors de notre balade dans les bois… »  
** Caroline baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres en repensant à son emportement à Elle et son explication à Lui.

* * *

 **Flash-back quelques mois plus tôt :**

 _Aucun ne parla pendant quelques minutes quand elle brisa le silence_ _ **« Pourquoi il s'intéresse à Elle ? »  
**_ _Klaus lui dit sans réfléchir_ _ **« Peut-être la même raison que j'ai avec toi… »  
**_ _Caroline s'arrêta et Klaus en fit de même_ _ **« C'est-à-dire ? »  
**_ _Sans le vouloir, le Mickaelson répondit à la question qu'elle avait envie de lui poser depuis qu'elle avait passé le pas de sa porte «_ _ **On peut avoir toutes les filles qu'on veut sans avoir de problème… Mais vous vous nous résisté alors c'est comme un défi pour nous !... Vous avez toutes les deux du caractère donc ça nous… »  
« Amuses ? »  
**_ _Klaus ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle s'était emporté, il repensa à son explication et il soupira en allant répondre quand elle le coupa froidement_ _ **« C'est sûr que c'est très drôle de s'amuser avec les sentiments des gens !... Vous les manipulez et une fois que vous en avez plus besoin vous les jeter sans aucun remord !... Vous vous ne vous souciez de personne sauf de votre petite personne, ce qui confirme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de sentiment pour Toi, car bien que je sois un vampire je respecte les autres ! »  
**_ _La blonde se retourna pour partir quand l'hybride se posta à vitesse vampirique devant elle_ _ **« Laisse-moi passer !... Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi ! »  
« Ca nous attires… »  
**_ _Klaus ne lâcha pas les yeux de la jeune femme devant lui, elle allait répliquer quand_ _**« C'est ce que j'allais dire quand tu m'as coupé… Ça nous attire parce que vous savez ce que vous voulez, vous savez ce que vous faîtes et pourquoi vous le faîte... Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres femmes qui sont belle mais qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau !... Vous nous envoyer sur les roses et c'est ce qui nous pousse à continuer de vous séduire ! »**_

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Caroline soupira en se souvenant la promesse qu'il lui avait faîtes **« Tu as failli… »  
** Klaus fronça les sourcils. La blonde s'écarta de lui **« Tu as promis de la protéger… Tu lui as planté une seringue ! »  
** L'hybride serra les dents **« Je l'ai fait pour elle !... Pourquoi je pense que tu cherches toutes les raisons possible pour me détester ? »  
** Caroline lui dit froidement **« Parce que c'est toujours ce que tu fais, un moment ou à un autre, tu nous donnes une raison pour te haïr encore plus ! »  
** Klaus serra les poings **« Abigaël était la seule qui te faisait confiance et tu l'as endormi ! »  
** Le frère de Rebekah lui répliqua avec colère **« Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter ?... Si je ne l'aurais pas fait, alors elle serait redevenue Dark Shadow et tu aurais perdu ta meilleure amie ! »  
** Caroline rigola sèchement puis elle le regarda froidement **« Tu veux qu'on arrête de te détester ? »  
** Klaus ne répondit rien **« Alors laisse Elena tranquille… Laisse Tyler revenir auprès de sa famille, rends lui sa liberté !... Après tout, tu as tes autres esclaves, tu n'as pas besoin de lui ! »  
** L'hybride haussa un sourcil **« Tu as la mémoire courte Caroline… Je savais que Tyler était en ville avant de partir pour Los Angeles… Je ne l'es en aucun cas empêcher de partir ! »  
** La respiration de Caroline se coupa à sa surprise **« Tu étais là ? »  
** Klaus ne répondit rien mais son silence était explicite. Caroline se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait pu entendre et s'il se doutait ce que Tyler faisait dans les Appalaches, mais elle n'osait pas lui demander de peur qu'il le devine. L'hybride soupira **« Je m'en fiche qu'elle me déteste… Car ce que j'ai fait c'était pour elle… Que je n'ai pas encore tué Tyler pour avoir brisé mon asservissement, c'était pour toi… C'est lui qui me donne les raisons pour le tuer et non le contraire ! »  
** Caroline détourna les yeux **« Quant à Elena, certes j'ai besoin de son sang mais tu devrais être rassuré du fait que je ne la tuerais pas… Mais pas seulement parce que j'ai besoin d'elle… »  
** La bébé vampire le regarda **« Pour Abigaël ?... Comment je pourrais te faire confiance ? »  
** Klaus soupira et s'approcha **« Tu crois que je me serais donner la peine de lui faire ce que j'ai fait, si je ne tenais pas à Elle ? »  
** Caroline ne sut quoi dire. Abigaël et Lui avaient raison, elle trouvait toujours des raisons pour le détester, mais comment faire autrement après tous les actes qu'il avait commis ? Klaus n'était pas du genre à s'inquiétait pour les autres, ni à essayer de les comprendre. Mais il semblait avoir un lien avec Abigaël, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qu'il lui faisait ressentir un sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas éprouver.

Klaus la regardait et la laissait dans ses pensées, il admirait cette fille c'était indéniable, il était émerveillé par sa lumière, par sa joie de vivre. Il ne lui avait pas donné de raison de l'aimer, mais il voulait changer ça, il la désirait et il essayerait de faire des efforts pour elle. Mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait lui promettre. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa douce soupira doucement **« Je t'ai dit que je ferais des efforts parce qu'Abigaël avait confiance en toi… »  
** L'hybride l'écouta sans rien dire mais il redoutait la suite et il avait raison **« Mais si pour l'instant elle ne te fait plus confiance… Comment le pourrais-je ? »  
** Klaus se pinça les lèvres. Caroline s'éloigna et il ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

Celui-ci attendait dehors que Rebekah sorte avec le serveur, il était appuyé contre une voiture là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait tué personne et cela lui manquait, il devait se montrer discret même s'il se doutait qu'ils le sauraient. Qu' _Elle_ le saurait. Et bizarrement cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Il vit sa sœur arrivait avec Matt, il ne bougea pas alors qu'il pourrait le tuer maintenant. Et au regard de Rebekah, il voyait qu'elle aussi ne le voulait pas autant que ça surtout quand il lui posa sa veste sur les épaules. Ils se détournèrent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Kol sortit de l'ombre et rentra à son tour dans la demeure. Il fut dans le salon et fit le tour du salon pour chercher Abigaël, mais il ne la vit pas, il se dirigea près des escaliers et croisa sa sœur et lui dit moqueur **« Alors tu t'es dégonflé ? »  
** Rebekah inspira profondément **« Non j'ai réfléchi et je ne veux pas gâcher la fête de Mère ! »  
** Kol rigola légèrement **« Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu l'aimes alors qu'il n'a fait attention à toi que pendant 5 secondes ! »  
** Rebekah serra les dents **« Ne sois pas insultant, toi tu ne l'aurais pas fait à cause d'Abigaël ! »  
** Son frère perdit son sourire tandis que sa sœur s'éloigna de lui.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci s'éloigna de Caroline furtivement. Elle sourit en sachant qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Elle croisa Stephen **« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »  
** Le vampire la regarda ennuyé **« J'en ai passé de meilleure ! »  
** Abigaël rigola et attrapa deux coupes de champagne et lui en tendit un **« Je te rassure moi aussi… »  
** La brune haussa un sourcil et lui demanda surprise **« D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'Elena devait venir toute seule ? »  
** Le vampire haussa les épaules **« Ce n'est pas très prudents ici ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena roula des yeux et but une gorgée de champagne **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent dans une soirée bondé de gens ? »  
** Stephen but à son tour une gorgée **« C'est des Originels, ils sont capables de tout… »  
** Abigaël ne put le contredire.

 **« Tu as parlé à Klaus ? »  
** La brune se renfrogna, ce qui fit sourire le Salvatore **« Tu te doutes bien de comment cela s'est fini… »  
** Abigaël soupira quand elle vit Damon arriver à son autre côté **« Et toi qui lui faisait confiance, je te croyais plus intelligente ! »  
** La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir **« Toi je te croyais plus mature pour éviter de tomber encore une fois amoureuse d'une femme qui ne t'aimera jamais ! »  
** Damon lui jeta un regard glaciale et Abigaël s'éloigna après avoir jeté un regard d'excuse à Stephen, qui lui donna un sourire amusée.

Abigaël croisa ensuite Elena, celle-ci lui donna un sourire mais elle le perdit quand sa cousine lui demanda froidement **« De quoi as-tu parlé avec Esther ? »  
** Elena soupira et regarda autour, ce qui éveilla la méfiance de l'ex tueuse **« Elle voulait simplement s'excuser ! »  
** La brune soupira puis elle s'approcha **« Je sais quand tu mens Elena ! »  
** Celle-ci secoua la tête **« Bi'… »  
** Sa cousine la coupa, elle s'approcha d'elle en murmurant **« Non… Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances avec Esther… Mais je ne serais pas de votre côté ! »  
** Elle contourna Elena qui se pinça les lèvres.

Abigaël chercha Elijah mais elle ne le trouva pas, elle monta à l'étage et se rendit devant sa chambre, si elle se souvenait bien. La porte était entrouverte, elle la poussa doucement **« Elijah ? »  
** Mais personne ne lui répondit, elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque son regard fut attiré par un piano, elle entra dans la pièce sans réfléchir et s'approcha doucement de l'instrument, elle toucha légèrement les touches blanches du bout des doigts. Elle leva sa robe et s'installa sur le banc en face. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas touché un. Elle se souvenait le temps où sa mère lui avait appris. Son doigt appuya sur l'une d'entre elle et le son lui fit fermer les yeux, et sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, ses doigts commencèrent à taper puis sa deuxième main rejoignit la première. La douce mélodie se répandit dans la chambre. Elle laissait tous ses sentiments sortirent grâce à cette mélodie, douce mais triste, une certaine colère dans ses notes, elle fit abstraction de tous ce qu'il se passait et elle ne pensait plus à l'horreur de son passé. Elle repensa juste au sourire de son père, la protection de sa mère, la chaleur de son frère Peter, le calme de Chuck, la folie de Caroline, la parfaite Elena, la candeur de Jeremy, la douceur de ses tantes et de Liz, l'humour de son oncle, la gentillesse de Matt et de Bonnie. Tout le bonheur qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était enfant. **(NDLR : La musique est le Thème de Tapion au piano)**

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la phrase de sa sœur, il n'aurait pas tué Matt à cause d'Abigaël, bien qu'il en ait envie. Il n'aimait pas l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il ne l'a pas encore tué. Il n'aimait pas ressentir le manque d'elle, de son corps. Il n'aimait pas ressentir la jalousie quand il avait vu que Klaus lui avait offert ce collier. Il n'avait pas de sentiment alors pourquoi il ressentait ceci ? Il monta les escaliers et une mélodie lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, il fronça les sourcils en s'approchant, il vit que la chambre d'Elijah était ouverte. Il sourit en voyant Abigaël devant le piano jouant sa mélodie. Il entra dans la pièce doucement et s'approcha. Elle était splendide dans sa robe et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, c'était de lui arracher et la faire de nouveau sienne. Mais il se contenta de s'avancer et de s'asseoir à ses côtés, il observa ses mains qui parcourait les touches sans se tromper et sans aucune hésitation. Il était fasciné par la musique mais aussi par la tristesse des notes qu'elle jouait. Il remonta ses yeux à son visage, elle avait les yeux fermés mais il pouvait sentir la tristesse émanait de sa peu, elle ouvrit les yeux et il put voir ses pupilles brillaient.

Abigaël l'avait senti arriver, elle connaissait son parfum par cœur maintenant, mais elle se fichait qu'il soit à ses côtés. Elle se fichait qu'il la voit en état de faiblesse étant donné qu'il l'avait déjà vu à la mort de son frère. Elle s'arrêta de jouer.

 **J'écris ce passage sur Crazy in Love (Version 50 nuances de Grey) :**

Abigaël ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quand elle sentit la main du brun se posait sur sa joue, il lui tourna doucement son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Son regard descendit à ses lèvres puis de nouveau sur ses yeux noirs. Elle ne fit aucun geste quand il rapprocha son visage d'elle, elle ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, ils s'écartèrent puis se regardèrent. Abigaël reposa ses lèvres sur celle du vampire qui répondit à son baiser. La main de Kol passa derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, celle-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux du Mikaelson. Leur baiser était doux mais empli de frustration et de désir. Abigaël lécha sa lèvre supérieure pour lui demander l'accès qu'il accepta, ils gémirent quand leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec délice. La deuxième main du vampire se retrouva sur l'une de ses cuisses tandis que l'autre se positionna sur la deuxième, il remonta le bas de sa robe en la caressant doucement, il la senti frissonner, il lui agrippa fermement les hanches et la souleva pour la placer doucement sur ses genoux. Il poussa doucement sur ses pieds pour éloigner le banc de l'instrument pour ne pas être gêné. Leur baiser s'intensifia mais il resta doux et sans aucune sauvagerie. L'une des mains de Kol remonta sur son épaule puis dans sa nuque, qu'il caressa doucement, il remonta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux et enleva rapidement les pinces qui les retenait. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent en cascade sur son épaule et dans son dos. Kol s'écarta pour que la jeune femme reprenne son souffle, il sourit quand elle gémit de mécontentement. Ils se regardèrent avec intensité et le souffle court, il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Abigaël s'était égarée dans la noirceur de ses yeux. Elle ne pensait plus à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Klaus. Elle n'avait plus en tête, le pourquoi elle devait haïr le vampire face à elle. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était se sentir bien, entière. A ce moment-là, elle arrêta de nier ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle le détestait mais elle ressentait autre chose pour lui, qui égaliser avec ce sentiment. Tout chez lui, lui avait manqué de manière déraisonnable. Son enivrante odeur, sa voix emplie de malice, ses caresses, son désir pour elle, le regard de luxure quand il la regarder. Elle se sentait elle, quand elle était dans ses bras, quand ils ne faisaient qu'un, elle se sentait enfin vivante, cela faisait une éternité elle n'avait ressenti ce bonheur. Même malgré son comportement arrogant et immature, elle le voulait à chaque fois et toujours encore plus. Bien qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme des amis ou autre chose que des amants. L'évidence la frappa de plein fouet.

Abigaël Davis était amoureuse de Kol Mikaelson.

Quant à Kol, elle lui avait manqué d'une façon inconcevable pour un vampire tel que lui. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Elle, à ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps sous le sien, son odeur se mélangeant à la sienne, ses gémissements à ses caresses, ses griffures dues aux plaisirs qu'elle ressentait, son cœur qui battait la chamade quand ils s'embrassaient, ses cheveux qui encadraient son magnifique visage, ses yeux verts qui le regardait avec autant de désir, qu'il ressentait lui. Il la voulait, il était bien quand il était avec elle. Tout chez elle lui plaisait, son corps, son caractère, son intelligence, sa loyauté envers Caroline, le fait qu'elle était indomptable et sauvage. Mais surtout le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ni des vampires en général. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de la voir, la semaine avait été dur sans elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il était un vampire, il ne devrait rien ressentir pour une simple humaine qui mourrait d'ici quelques décennies. Seulement, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet en sentant en lui son bouton Off, devenir On.

Kol Mikaelson était amoureux d'Abigaël Davis.

 _ **« Beaucoup d'entre nous s'était promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux mais le cœur est plus fort que la raison... »**_

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable, à réécrire ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'entrevu entre Abigaël et Esther ?**

 **La discussion avec Elijah et Abigaël ?**

 **Le moment Klaroline ?**

 **Ce que Rebekah et Kol avait prévue de faire ?**

 **La petite discussion entre Damon, Abigaël et Stephen ?**

 **La petite confrontation entre Elena et Abigaël ?**

 **Et enfin… La révélation de nos personnages préférés à propos de leurs sentiments respectifs ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ^^**

 ***Kaleesia, se prononce comme la Khaleesie en plus du 'a' évidemment :-) dans Games of Throne et vous pouvez vous dire qu'elle ressemble à Daenerys, donc Emilia Clarke ^^, voilà c'était juste une petite parenthèse ^^**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? Xoxo :***


	5. Plans

**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Comment vous allez avec cette chaleur ? Moi personnellement, je n'en peux plus et je suis pressé que les chaleur redescendent car j'ai l'impression de mourir…**

 **En tout cas, voilà enfin la suite de Jeux ou Sentiment ? Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ^^**

 **Je voudrais encore et toujours vous remerciez de suivre mon histoire et de la mettre dans vos favoris et de laisser vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir =$**

 **Odessa :** Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews ^^  
Pour les révélations de vive voix, il faudra encore attendre :-P  
Pour le Klaroline, je le fais assez lentement car je ne veux pas trop précipiter les choses. Mais Caroline va bientôt changer mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;-P  
Sage va apparaître juste le temps d'un chapitre.  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ^^

 **Carabes :** Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^  
Le plan d'Esther est le même que dans la série, mais cela ne se passera pas comme prévu, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-P  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*

 **Tiffany :** Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave car je suis heureuse quand tu en laisse ^^  
C'est Esther quoi… Tu verras dans cette suite :-)  
Je suis ravie que ce passage t'es plu ^^  
Il y aura un moment Klaroline dans le prochain chapitre ;-)  
Un grand changement pour Kol, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça va changer les choses entre Abigaël et lui…  
Je pense qu'il y a plusieurs scène que tu vas aimer dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Tout le monde les attendait ses fameuses révélations ! Par contre pour qu'ils se l'avouent l'un à l'autre, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite hihi, j'aime bien vous torturé xP  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*

* * *

Abigaël se tourna et ouvrit les yeux avec un soupir. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir à cause de sa ''révélation'', à propos de ses sentiments envers un vampire aux yeux sombres. Elle rabattit la couverture sur sa tête en grognant légèrement.

* * *

 **Flash-back de la soirée de la veille :**

 _Kol reposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main caressa doucement son bras. A sa douceur, elle se braqua, elle se recula et sans le regarder, elle descendit précipitamment de ses genoux en remettant sa robe et ses cheveux correctement_ _ **« Care… m'attend… »  
**_ _Elle ne fit pas attention à sa voix tremblante. Kol ne réagit pas non plus, il avait été lui-même, surpris de la tendresse de son geste. L'ex tueuse contourna le banc et posa sa main sur la poignée, elle lui dit sans se retourner_ _ **« Ne fais pas confiance à ta mère… »  
**_ _Abigaël sortit de la pièce et se rendit dehors pour calmer son corps, la bouffée d'air frais lui fit un bien fou._

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement **« Debout Marmotte ! »  
** La brune grogna à la voix aiguë de sa meilleure amie **« Fiche-moi la paix... »  
** Caroline fronça les sourcils à la voix éreinté et faible d'Abigaël, elle attrapa les pans de la couverture et elle la dégagea du visage de sa meilleure amie **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** La cousine d'Elena soupira en fermant les yeux **« Rien, je suis fatigué ! »  
** La blonde sourit **« Fais-moi de la place ! »  
** Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et se décala doucement.

Caroline s'allongea et recouvrirent leur deux corps. Les deux jeunes femmes se positionnèrent pour se faire face **« Dis-moi ce qu'il y a… »  
** La descendante de Katherine se pinça les lèvres. Dire ce qu'elle ressentait à voix haute pour Kol, rendrait ses sentiments beaucoup trop réelles **« Rien je… »  
** Caroline baissa les yeux **« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit… »  
** La fille de Liz releva ses yeux bleu **« Mais tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux t'aider… Que tu te confies… »  
** Abigaël se positionna sur le dos en inspirant profondément, elle avait confiance en Caroline mais quelque chose l'en empêcher et elle savait quoi… **« Le problème c'est que malgré notre amitié, on a changé… »  
** Caroline écouta son amie sans l'interrompre **« On a grandi, on a murit… On a plus 8 ans et… »  
** La belle brune s'interrompit mais Caroline savais de quoi elle voulait parler **« Et on n'a pas les mêmes points de vue… »  
** Abigaël tourna ses yeux vert sur sa meilleure amie et celle-ci lui fit un sourire **« On a toujours été très différente Davis ! »  
** Celle-ci ne put empêcher un léger rire en hochant doucement la tête **« C'est vrai je te l'accorde Forbes ! »  
** Caroline rigola doucement à son tour, puis la blonde prit la main de la brune dans la sienne **« Mais si je devais faire un choix entre Elena et toi… C'est toi car bien que nos points de vue divergent, tu es ma meilleure amie quoi qu'il puisse se passer ! »  
** Abigaël soupira **« Je te forcerais jamais à faire un choix entre Elena et Moi, Care !... Comme je te forcerais jamais à avouer ce que tu ressens pour Klaus ! »  
** Caroline rougit légèrement en repensant à leur deux moments ensemble. Son rougissement n'échappa pas à l'œil observatrice de sa meilleure amie, qui sourit **« Même si je finirais par te faire cracher le morceau ! »  
** La fille du Sheriff roula des yeux. Abigaël se positionna de nouveau sur le côté **« Je sais qu'il a tué Jenna et qu'il a voulu tuer Elena… Mais j'ai confiance en lui… »  
** Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Même après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »  
** Abigaël serra les dents en se remémorant la sensation de la seringue, elle se passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux **« Je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça… Je lui en veux mais je lui fais confiance, je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner pour l'instant… Quant à Elena, je l'aime mais je ne peux pas faire semblant de haïr quelqu'un… »  
** Caroline comprenait.

Elle savait que sa meilleure amie était loin d'être une hypocrite, quand elle pensait quelque chose elle le disait, quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'avait, quand elle voulait faire un truc elle le faisait et se fichait de ce que l'on pouvait penser. Elle l'enviait, elle prit soudain conscience qu'elle faisait toujours passer les affaires d'Elena avant les siennes, qu'elle ne pensait pas assez à elle et qu'elle agissait en fonction d'Elena, tout comme Bonnie. Abigaël avait le don de la faire se questionner à chaque fois.

Caroline sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit sa meilleure amie lui demander **« D'ailleurs… Tu as des nouvelles de Tyler ? »  
** La blonde secoua négativement la tête **« Non… Il ne doit pas y avoir de réseau dans les Appalaches… »  
** Caroline savait qu'elle s'en fichait complètement de son petit-ami, mais elle put voir qu'elle était inquiète de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle priait juste qu'elle ne lui poserait pas plus de question mais… **« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche aussi loin ? »  
** Abigaël avait les sourcils froncés et Caroline se pinça les lèvres **« Pour contrôler sa transformation… »  
** L'ex Militaire ferma les yeux en soupirant **« Tu es comme Elena… »  
** Caroline haussa un sourcil quand Abigaël la regarda en souriant **« Vous ne savez pas me mentir ! »  
** La fille de Liz ouvrit la bouche mais la brune la coupa **« Mais ce n'est rien, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, pas pour lui ! »  
** Caroline lui fit un regard réprobateur et elle haussa les épaules nonchalant. La blonde répliqua **« Moi je m'inquiète pour ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Kol… »  
** Abigaël perdit instantanément son sourire, elle se retint de soupirer à la veine tentative de changement de sujet **« Il ne se passe plus rien avec lui ! »  
** Caroline plissa les yeux pour sonder le visage de sa meilleure amie, qui ne laissait transparaître aucun indice sur ses sentiments envers le frère de l'Hybride. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau mais quand elle s'apprêtait à parler, son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle sortit son smartphone de sa poche et vit le nom 'Elena' apparaître, elle soupira en regardant sa meilleure amie **« Tu veux venir avec Moi chez Bonnie ? »  
** Abigaël secoua la tête **« Non, je vais essayer de dormir mais embrasse-là pour moi ! »  
** La blonde fit une moue contrariée mais elle voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée, elle lui sourit et lui posa un bisou sur la joue **« Je le ferais… Repose-toi bien Davis ! »  
** Celle-ci lui sourit et la fille de Liz sortit de la chambre.

Abigaël se retourna mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Caroline l'a désespéré a essayé de nier ses sentiments, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir deviné qu'il s'était passée quelque chose, plus qu'une simple embrassade. Klaus lui dirait mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elijah ? Il devait sûrement ne pas être au courant. Rebekah, non plus. Kol ? Même pas la peine d'y penser, elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir aujourd'hui. Caroline faisait beaucoup trop attention à ce que les autres pensaient, pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle devait la jouer en finesse avec sa meilleure amie.

Ses pensées dérivèrent à Tyler. Qu'il reste dans les Appalaches tiens, Caroline s'en portait pas plus mal sans lui. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire dans les Appalaches ? Elle devait se renseigner. Brook l'aiderait. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il fabriquait et surtout avec qui. Caroline ne méritait pas un homme qui ne la méritait pas comme il se devait. Elle se souvint de quand elle l'avait vu avant de partir pour LA, il ne lui avait rien offert alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'il était parti. Klaus avait beau être ce qu'il était, elle était persuadé que c'était celui qu'il lui fallait. Il pouvait la rendre heureuse, il pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle avait besoin, il pouvait la protéger **– Normal pour un vampire Originel me diriez-vous -P** – Il n'était pas parfait, mais il pouvait lui donner tout ce que Tyler ne pourrait pas. Elle soupira à Caroline et son aveuglement à penser comme Elena et les autres.

Elle repensa à sa discussion avec la mère des Mikaelson, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle était persuadé que ce n'était pas que pour réunir sa famille, que les Sorcières l'avaient ressuscité. Esther a créé la race des vampires et la nature l'avait puni pour ça. Elle était très bien placé pour savoir que pour n'importe qu'elle service, il y avait une dette à payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais laquelle ? Une autre chose l'a turlupiné. Pourquoi Elena avait eu un entretien avec Esther ? Elle devait demander à Elena mais elle doutait qu'elle lui dirait la vérité, elle n'avait fait que de lui mentir depuis qu'elle était arrivés, sauf quand cela concernait Klaus évidemment… Du moins, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Quant à ses sentiments envers Kol, elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour le brun. Mais en aucun cas, il devait le savoir. Il en jouerait à coup sûr et elle ne pouvait pas se montrer faible. L'amour était quelque chose d'inutile et qui te faisait souffrir. Elle avait perdu ses parents et elle en avait souffert, elle avait perdu d'une façon sa cousine et bien qu'elle ne laissait rien transparaître, cela la bouleversé énormément. Elle avait perdu Peter et cela l'avait brisé. Si elle éprouvait de l'amour pour le frère de Klaus alors cela la détruirait et il aurait gagné. Comme tout le monde, elle avait sa tolérance à ceux qu'elle pouvait perdre. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer le besoin du vampire, qui montait dans son corps. Elle s'endormit sans pouvoir s'arrêter de penser à l'homme qu'elle devrait haïr.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

Celle-ci était dans sa voiture en direction de la maison de Bonnie. Abigaël avait raison, elles étaient complètement à l'opposé. Personne ne comprenait exactement leur amitié. Personne ne savait comment cela se faisait qu'elles étaient aussi proches. Elles s'étaient éloignées et la brune l'avait aussi ressenti. Elle savait depuis le début que leur relation n'était plus la même. Elles avaient grandis et mûris. Mais même ceci n'empêcherait pas leur amitié. Si elle devait choisir, elle choisirait Abigaël. Elles avaient été séparées pendant 10 ans et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence.

Elle repensa à sa discussion concernant Klaus, elle s'en voulait de ne rien dire à sa meilleure amie, même si elle se doutait de quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer ce qu'elle ressentait envers l'Hybride. Non seulement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, mais aussi pour Elena et pour Tyler. Ce dernier lui manqué et elle s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, elle savait que c'était pour ne pas risquer que Klaus soit au courant de ce qu'il faisait. Au contraire de ce que penser Abigaël, Klaus le tuerait s'il l'apprenait, elle avait confiance en lui et une confiance qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Et leur relation lui faisait naître un sentiment de jalousie, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à refouler. Et elle détestait ceci.

Quant à Kol, elle avait du mal à imaginer sa meilleure amie avec lui. Comme elle a du mal à imaginer Elena avec Damon. Elles étaient toutes peut-être très différente mais elles étaient toutes les trois attirés par les Bad Guy. Caroline repensa dans l'état que c'était trouvés Abigaël, tard dans la soirée.

* * *

 **Flash-back de la soirée de la veille :**

 _Caroline parlait avec la Maire concernant Tyler. Sa mère s'inquiétait pour son fils mais elle était au courant du pourquoi elle était partie. Carol posa sa main sur le bras de Caroline et lui demanda avec un sourire_ _ **« Tu pourrais m'appeler si tu as des nouvelles ? »  
**_ _Caroline lui rendit son sourire_ _ **« Bien sûr Mme Lockwood ! »  
**_ _La blonde vit sa meilleure amie se précipitait dehors, elle regarda la mère de Tyler_ _ **« Excusez-moi ! »  
**_ _Elle contourna la Maire et prit la suite d'Abigaël. Elle trouve celle-ci qui inspira profondément l'air, elle se frottait doucement les bras dû à la fraicheur de la nuit. Caroline s'approcha doucement_ _ **« Abi' ? »  
**_ _Cette dernière sursauta légèrement et se retourna_ _ **« Care ça va ? »  
**_ _La blonde fronça les sourcils_ _ **« C'est à moi de te demander ça… »  
**_ _Abigaël lui fit un léger sourire_ _ **« Oui, j'ai juste envie de rentrer… »  
**_ _Caroline voyait bien que quelque chose clochait mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, surtout à cet heure-là. La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire_ _ **« Allons-y alors ! »  
**_ _Abigaël secoua la tête_ _ **« Non Care', tu… »  
**_ _Celle-ci la coupa en posant ses mains sur ses épaules_ _ **« J'ai envie de rentrer aussi, alors prend tes affaires et allons-y Davis ! »  
**_ _Celle-ci lui rendit à son tour, la blonde passa son bras autour des épaules de la brune et elles rentrèrent chez le Sheriff._

 **Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Kol, mais elle n'aimait pas ça, elle découvrirait quoi. Comme elle ne sentait pas ce qu'Elena avait de si important à lui dire. D'ailleurs, elle stoppa sa voiture devant chez Bonnie, elle coupa le moteur et prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir. Elle entendit directement la voix d'Elena **« Comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il est couché avec alors qu'elle a tenté de me tuer ! »  
** Caroline fronça les sourcils et monta les marches, elle rentra dans la chambre **« Damon est un gigolo comme on le sait tous ! »  
** Bonnie la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Elena soupira. La blonde regarda la sorcière **« Quoi ? »  
** La jeune Bennett regarda la Doppelganger avec un air désolé **« Le sort est très compliqué… »  
** La blonde secoua les mains devant elle pour attirer leur attention **« Vous allez m'expliquer ? »  
** Bonnie lui répondit en soupirant doucement **« J'essaye de reproduire le sort de silence d'Esther ! »  
** Caroline acquiesça. Elena regarda l'encens **« L'encens brûlait plus doucement et il y avait plus de fumé. »  
** Bonnie soupira **« D'accord je vais recommencer ! »  
** Les yeux de la descendante d'Emilie et celle de Katherine se posèrent sur la vampire, qui souffla bruyamment **« J'ai compris ! »  
** Elle sortit. Caroline s'appuya contre la porte.

Bonnie se tourna vers Elena **« Esther est venue nous voir Abby et Moi ce matin… »  
** La brune la regarda en arquant les sourcils **« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »  
** La sorcière haussa les épaules **« C'était juste pour un acte de respect et… »  
** La doppelganger fronça les sourcils **« Et ? »  
** Bonnie lui dit d'une voix hésitante **« Elle voulait savoir des choses par rapport à Abigaël… »  
** Elena en fut intrigué et elle se rappelait de la veille quand elle l'avait croisé. Elle cherchait vraiment Rebekah, ou elle a vu Esther ? **« Elle voulait savoir quoi ? »  
** Bonnie se pinça les lèvres et Elena s'assit en face d'elle **« Bonnie ? »  
** Celle-ci lui répondit **« Elle m'a demandait Pourquoi** _ **ils**_ **s'apprécier… Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi … Elle était très surprise. »  
** Elena serra les dents et se leva **« Ils ne s'entendent pas, ils la manipulent… Ils doivent jubiler de voir qu'entre Abigaël et moi, c'est devenu compliqué… »  
** La cousine d'Abigaël se retourna **« Mais je me sens mal… »  
** La Bennett haussa un sourcil **« Pourquoi ? »  
** Elena s'approcha en se pinçant les lèvres **« Pour Elijah… »  
** Bonnie baissa les yeux **« Quand c'était moi, il a trouvé un moyen pour me sauver la vie… Et maintenant je ne peux rien faire… Même si je veux voir Klaus mort… Elijah ne mérite pas ça ! »  
** Caroline entra subitement dans la pièce, elle regarda Bonnie **« Désolé Bon' mais ton sort ne marche pas ! »  
** Bonnie soupira en jetant l'encens sur son lit. La meilleure amie d'Abigaël posa ses yeux bleue sur Elena **« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher c'est de la faute d'Esther… Quant à Abigaël, cela me fait du mal à l'admettre mais s'ils voudraient vraiment lui faire du mal, ils l'auraient déjà fait… »  
** Elena plissa les yeux **« Je ne regarderais pas ma cousine leur faire confiance !... Tu as oublié tout le mal qu'ils ont fait ? Klaus a tué Jenna et transformé ton copain en hybride ! Rebekah a essayé de me tuer ! »  
** Caroline ne put s'empêcher de répliquer **« Tu lui as planté une dague dans le dos Elena ! »  
** Celle-ci se recula sous le choc. La blonde savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais bizarrement elle ne regrettait pas ses mots **« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait serré dans ses bras ? »  
** L'aîné Gilbert la regarda interdite et elles ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Une tension s'installa dans la chambre.

Bonnie observé leur échange attentivement. Caroline avait drôlement changé depuis qu'Abigaël était en ville. Elle s'affirmait de plus en plus et elle n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle se doutait que si elle devait faire un choix, cela serait Abigaël et elle la comprenait. Bonnie ferait n'importe quoi pour Elena mais elle en avait marre d'être mêlé aux histoires de vampires. Abigaël l'avait touché lorsqu'elle avait refusé son aide pour son frère. Et c'était avec un réel plaisir qu'elle avait fait un sort pour le localiser et créer l'illusion de sa mort. Elle aussi se demandait pourquoi Klaus semblait apprécié la jeune femme, après tout c'était une humaine et elle ne faisait pas partie de leur famille. Et si Caroline avait raison ? Klaus ne se serait pas donné la peine d'aller jusqu'à LA s'il s'en fichait de la belle brune. La même chose pour Rebekah, elle doutait des intentions de cette dernière étant donné son passif avec Elena. Quant à Kol, jamais elle n'approuverait qu'elle ait pu passer des nuits avec lui. C'était un vampire et Abigaël avait déjà assez souffert pendant toutes ses années, le Mikaelson la ferait souffrir un moment ou à un autre. Elle comprenait qu'Elena voulait protéger sa cousine mais sa manière n'était pas la bonne, surtout en connaissant son caractère trempé. Jamais elle n'arriverait à convaincre Abigaël, en lui rabâchant toujours la même chose, en envoyant Stephen ou en se servant de Caroline. Elle avait toujours éprouvé un profond respect pour la New-Yorkaise et elle voulait la protéger aussi, mais ne pas la forcer.

En voyant qu'Elena s'apprêtait à répondre, elle intervint **« Si tu veux trouver quelque chose, tu as jusqu'à la pleine lune… Ce soir… »  
** La descendante d'Elena la regarda **« Quoi ? »  
** Bonnie regarda Caroline puis Elena **« Esther va se servir de la pleine lune et de la lignée Bennett pour augmenter ses pouvoirs et accomplir le rituel… Elle a besoin de nous pour ça… »  
** Elena serra les dents.

Caroline baissa les yeux. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir ça. Elle ne pourrait pas regarder Abigaël en face si les Mikaelson meurent. Et bizarrement, cette idée ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux mais sa meilleure amie les détesterait pour avoir fait ça. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau. Que devait-elle faire ? Elena avait raison, Klaus avait fait du mal mais en y réfléchissant Rebekah ne lui avait rien fait. Excepté vouloir prendre sa place au lycée, ce qui était maintenant au second plan depuis l'arrivé d'Abigaël. Mais elle devait le faire à cause de Kol, il ferait souffrir Abigaël et cette fois-ci, elle doutait qu'elle s'en remettrait.

* * *

 **Du côté des Salvatore :**

Stephen regarda le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminé, en plein dans ses pensées. Elena leur avait informé du plan d'Esther, qui était une bonne idée. Klaus leur avait pourri la vie et c'était une bonne chose s'il mourrait une bonne fois pour toute. Ils pourraient enfin souffler, si Elena ne faisait pas tout échoué. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son grand-frère **« Arrête de ruminer et viens te joindre à moi pour savourer notre victoire ! »  
** Stephen lui répondit d'une voix neutre **« Je préfère attendre que les Originels soient mort ! »  
** Damon haussa un sourcil **« Tu crois qu'Elena va tout faire foirer ? Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas ! »  
** L'ancien Rippeur se retourna **« Je ne pense pas qu'à Elena… »  
** Damon roula des yeux **« Abigaël ne sait rien, de plus elle est en froid avec Klaus, alors elle ne risque pas de tout balancer… »  
** Stephen soupira **« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est en froid avec Klaus, qu'elle n'irait pas tout lui dire… »  
** Damon haussa les épaules en levant légèrement les bras **« Alors ne lui disons rien c'est aussi simple que ça ! »  
** Stephen se retourna face à la cheminé. Damon changea de nouveau de sujet **« D'ailleurs quelqu'un devrait lui parler… A Elena… Moi elle ne m'écoutera pas… »  
** Son Cadet se retourna et ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur **« A cause de ta nuit coquine ? »  
** Damon leva les yeux au ciel **« Je n'y peux rien si je plais aux femmes ! »  
** Stephen répliqua **« Sauf à Abigaël ! »  
** Damon rigola légèrement **« Elle ne me plaît pas non plus… Elle est trop insupportable ! »  
** L'ancien Rippeur roula des yeux tandis que son frère s'éloigna en lui disant **« Veille à ce qu'Elena ne fasse pas capoté le plan d'Esther et à ce que Caroline ne balance pas tout à Abigaël ! »  
** Stephen loucha sur le verre que son frère avait posé mais il se détourna.

Les Originels devaient mourir, mais quelque chose l'en empêcher. Il voulait voir Klaus mort plus que tout mais Elena avait raison sur un point, Elijah avait tenté de les aider et c'était injuste envers lui. Kol, il ne lui faisait pas confiance et il tenait à Abigaël, qui était une femme hors du commun. Et malgré que la trêve entre son frère et la cousine de son ex-petite-amie à l'air d'être terminé, il savait que Damon éprouver un certain respect pour cette femme, qui avait vécu les pires choses que pouvait traverser. Mais il se méfiait en ne pouvant oublier leur altercation. Damon ne se mettait jamais vraiment en colère, il se venger. Et il savait que cela mènerait à quelque chose de mauvais. Quant à Rebekah, il ne pouvait oublier les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle ne voulait jamais devenir un vampire et cela était difficile pour elle. Sa vie avait été compliquée et il comprenait son envie de faire des choses humaines. Lui aussi aimerait redevenir humain mais cela était impossible. Quand il avait appris qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec son frère, il avait ressenti une légère pointe de jalousie, il faisait tout pour la refouler. Bien qu'il ne soit plus avec Elena, il s'était fait une raison même s'il avait toujours de l'espoir, qu'il avait tort pour les sentiments qu'elle éprouver pour son frère aîné. Abigaël allait les détester car intelligente comme elle était, elle allait vite comprendre que c'était prévu. Elena et Jeremy perdront leur cousine, Caroline sa meilleure amie, et lui son amie.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci se réveilla doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa quand les rayons du soleil lui tapèrent dans l'œil. Elle attrapa son smartphone sur sa table de chevet et soupira en voyant 16h30. Elle le reposa puis repoussa la couverture, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, des épis étaient ici et là et des grosses cernes sous les yeux. Elle soupira en se déshabillant et rentra dans la douche, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise quand l'eau chaude coula sur sa peau.

Ses pensées ne mirent pas longtemps à dériver sur un vampire brun. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, elle voulait les nier mais les faits étaient là. Elle le détestait encore et l'aimait en même temps. Jamais elle n'était tombée amoureuse et il fallait que cela arrive avec un homme qu'elle n'arrivait presque pas à supporter. Il était comme Damon, à la différence qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec ce dernier et qu'elle n'éprouvait que du dégout pour le frère de Stephen. Elle devait cependant avouer qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se noircirent. Elle avait oublié avec tout ceci qu'elle devait savoir ce que le vampire aux yeux bleus avait fait à sa meilleure amie et pourquoi Klaus ne lui as pas fait payer. En pensant à ce dernier, elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas rester en froid avec l'Originel, mais ils devaient parler pour enfin laisser cette histoire derrière eux, surtout avec leur mère à qui elle ne faisait aucunement confiance. Ce qui allait être difficile car elle n'avait toujours pas entièrement digérer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Abigaël se lava, se rinça puis elle sortit de la cabine. Elle se sécha et enroula une serviette autour de son corps, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea devant son armoire, elle en sortit un pantalon noir, un top rouge, des sous-vêtements noirs, des ballerines compensé noires. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se maquilla légèrement, elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, si elle était du genre, elle resterait couchée toute la semaine mais elle y était restée suffisamment pendant la semaine passée. Elle prit son téléphone et descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Une fois fini, elle s'installa à la table et posa sa tête sur ses bras.

Qu'est-ce qui se passerait maintenant ? Sa vie de tueuse était officiellement finie. Peter était vengé. Ses parents ne l'étaient pas en fin de compte mais elle ne sentait plus la force de poursuivre la Mafia Irlandaise. Car pour cela, elle devrait revenir Dark Shadow. Carlyle et Leo était en prison. Fred et Jason étaient morts. Brook s'occupait de Luke Miles avec Mustang. Maintenant elle devait tenter de gérer la guerre entre ses amis, ce qui s'avérait impossible. Si c'était le cas, devra-t-elle choisir un camp ? Sa famille ou ses amis ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

L'ex tueuse sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle soupira en se levant, elle fut surprise de voir Alaric devant la porte, il lui fit un sourire en coin. Abigaël lui rendit et lui ouvrit **« Alaric, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »  
** L'homme lui répondit mal à l'aise **« J'aurais un service à te demander… »  
** La jeune femme haussa un sourcil **« Gigolo ne peut pas vous aider ? »  
** Alaric fut un instant décontenancé mais il ne mit pas longtemps à savoir de qui elle parlait **« Non, il est occupé pour… »  
** Abigaël le coupa en souffla fatigué **« Trouver un moyen de tuer Klaus… Je sais… »  
** La brune ouvrit la porte en grand **« Restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! »  
** Elle se retourna et Alaric la suivit, en oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Les humains entrèrent dans la cuisine, elle sortit une tasse puis regarda le tuteur des Gilbert **« Vous voulez quoi ? Café ? Bourbon ? »  
** Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur en haussant les sourcils **« Du Bourbon dans ton café ? »  
** Alaric la regarda neutre et elle fronça les sourcils **« Quoi ? »  
** L'homme se reprit et lui fit un sourire amusé **« Damon m'a sorti la même réplique, il y a quelques temps ! »  
** Abigaël ouvrit la bouche puis elle se retourna **« Sans commentaire ! »  
** Alaric rigola doucement **« Un café s'il te plaît ! »**  
La cousine d'Elena hocha la tête. Il aimait bien la jeune femme, elle était marrante et ressemblait bien plus à Damon, qu'elle croyait. Il lui avait donné la preuve à l'instant. Abigaël posa la tasse de café devant l'ancien chasseur. Elle se rassit et but une gorgé de la sienne **« Alors, quel est ce service ? »  
** Alaric la regarda **« Déjà je voulais te dire que… Que je suis désolé pour tes parents et ton frère… »  
** Abigaël baissa les yeux sur sa tasse **« Je vois qu'Elena vous a tout raconté… »  
** L'homme lui prit la main, ce qui lui fit relever les yeux **« Je ne vais en aucun cas te juger… Je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça… Moi-même je l'ai voulu… »  
** La cousine d'Elena se souvient de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Isobel. Damon était un con et si elle pourrait tuer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle lui fit un léger sourire **« Je suis désolé pour votre femme… »  
** Alaric lui sourit **« Il faut regarder l'avenir maintenant… Le passé est le passé et tu n'es pas toute seule ! »  
** Abigaël hocha la tête **« Je sais que je vous ai déjà posé la question… Mais comment vous pouvez être ami avec Damon ? »  
** Alaric haussa les épaules **« Je me pose souvent la question à vrai dire... »  
** Devant sa mine faussement contrarié, Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui le fit sourire.

L'ex Militaire se calma puis lui demanda **« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? »  
** L'homme grimaça légèrement **« Premièrement arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! »  
** Abigaël sourit et acquiesça. Alaric soupira, puis il but une gorgé de café. Il prit un visage sérieux **« Tu as entendu parler des attaques… Dont le père de Caroline a été victime ? »  
** Abigaël serra sa main autour de sa tasse. C'était avant qu'elle arrive mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour sa meilleure amie. Mais avec tous ceci, elle avait oublié qu'il y avait un autre psychopathe en ville. Elle hocha la tête **« Oui, Liz m'en a parlé, c'était avant que je n'arrive… »  
** La brune releva les yeux **« Vous voulez que je découvre qui c'est ? »  
** Alaric hocha la tête **« Tu étais une tueuse et tu as fait partie des Militaires… Alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir des informations rapidement… »  
** L'ex tueuse finit son café et se leva pour la poser dans l'évier puis elle se retourna **« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça… Je pourrais demander de l'aide à Brook… »  
** Elle le regarda avec un sourire de fierté **« C'est moi qui lui ai tout appris ! »  
** Alaric roula des yeux avec un sourire amusé. Abigaël reprit son sérieux en croisant les bras et s'appuyant au bord de l'évier **« Il me faudrait la liste des victimes… Brook fera des recherches sur leur proche et qui pourrait avoir une dent contre eux… Et s'ils ont quelque chose en commun… »  
** Alaric finit à son tour son café, il se leva et posa sa tasse dans l'évier **« Tu aurais besoin d'autre chose ? »  
** Abigaël réfléchit puis se tourna vers lui **« Je lui dirais ce que je sais pour savoir si cela peut être surnaturelle ! »  
** L'ami de Damon hocha la tête **« Si elle peut, elle devrait aller à Duke… Isobel a fait de les recherches et ça pourrait l' aider, on n'a pas eu le temps de tout feuilleter ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena lui fit un sourire **« Je l'appel et je te tiens au courant ! »  
** Alaric lui fit un sourire de remerciement **« Merci Abigaël ! »  
** Abigaël haussa les épaules **« C'est normal, je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à ma famille ! »  
** L'ancien chasseur sourit puis il regarda l'horloge **« Je dois y aller Meredith m'attend pour parler de ça… »  
** Abigaël soupira **« Dis-lui que je m'excuse pour ma menace… »  
** Alaric lui fit un léger sourire **« Je lui dirais ! »  
** La cousine d'Elena le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, il se retourna vers la jeune femme **« N'en veut pas à Elena pour vouloir te protéger… »  
** Abigaël s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Alaric la coupa doucement **« Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'être protéger… Mais Elena a beaucoup perdu à cause des Originels et elle ne veut pas te perdre aussi… Tu ne devrais pas leur faire confiance et à ce que tu peux croire… C'est juste un conseil ! »  
** Abigaël se pinça les lèvres **« Tu ferais la même chose à sa place… »  
** La brune détourna le regard et l'ancien chasseur sortit de la maison. Abigaël soupira et appela Brook, qui avait accepté avec plaisir. Elle se rendit ensuite au poste et demanda la liste des victimes et la faxa à la militaire. Liz n'avait pas refusé tant donné qu'Abigaël pouvait l'aider.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Elena :**

Rebekah s'amusait de la situation même si elle aurait préféré être ailleurs **« Alors Elena tu ne fais plus la maline à ce que je vois ! »  
** Celle-ci la regarda avec une peur dans ses yeux, ce qui faisait encore plus jubiler la Mikaelson **« J'espère que tes petits copains apprécieront cette petite vidéo ! »  
** Elena inspira légèrement **« Tu dois te dire que je le mérite… Surtout avec ce que je t'ai fait ! »  
** Rebekah soupira **« D'un côté… J'espère qu'Elijah me donnera le feu vert pour t'arracher la tête ! »  
** La descendante de Katherine haussa un sourcil **« Tu ne le feras pas si tu tiens vraiment à Abigaël ! »  
** Rebekah serra les dents et s'approcha brusquement, ce qui força Elena à se reculer **« Tu lui as dit que tu avais aidé ma mère pour nous éliminer ?... Je ne pense pas ! »  
** Elena se pinça les lèvres, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Rebekah la prit par le cou. La descendante de Katherine eu la respiration coupé et elle attrapa le poignée de l'Originel, pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, en vain **« Peut-être que je perdrais Abigaël… Mais j'aurais enfin la satisfaction de te massacrer pour m'avoir poignardé dans le dos, au propre comme au figuré ! »  
** Rebekah avait un regard haineux et Elena pâlit dû au manque d'air. La vampire la relâcha **« Alors maintenant tu la fermes avant que je décide de t'arracher la tête maintenant ! »  
** Elena inspira des grandes bouffées d'air et s'assit doucement. Rebekah sourit fier d'elle. Même si au fond, elle ne voulait pas la tuer à cause d'Abigaël, mais l'humaine devant elle l'agaçait de plus en plus. Elle arrivait à supporter Caroline mais la Doppelganger, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi tout le monde voulait à tout prix toujours la sauver. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

* * *

 **Du côté des Salvatore :**

Stephen était dans la cave. Elijah leur avait rendu visite parce qu'il était au courant du plan de sa mère. Il avait enlevé Elena et ils devaient maintenant arrêter Esther, ce qui ne les enchantait pas car ils devaient arrêter la lignée, ce qui veut dire tuer Bonnie ou sa mère. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire. Stephen regardait l'intérieur du frigo où se trouvaient les poches de sang, il en prit une et l'ouvrit. Damon arriva **« Tu m'aides à trouver un moyen pour arrêter Esther ? Prend un en-cas j'aurais besoin de toi ! »  
** Stephen reposa la poche **« On doit appeler Bonnie pour la prévenir ! »  
** Damon plissa les yeux **« Tu rigole j'espère ? Elle doit sûrement déjà être avec eux à l'heure qu'il est ! »  
** Il s'approcha **« Allons au radical, une batterie morte n'émet pas d'énergie et on est sûre du résultat… »  
** Stephen ne pouvait pas penser à tuer Bonnie ou Abby. Elles ne méritaient pas ça mais Damon le surpris une nouvelle fois **« Arrête de réfléchir Steph', j'ai un autre moyen… »  
** A ses mots, il sortit une dague. Son frère le regarda avec un léger sourire **« On poignarde Elijah… »  
** Damon acquiesça **« Lui ou un autre, vu qu'ils sont liées ensemble !... Tout le monde sauf Esther est gagnant ! »  
** Stephen lui répondit perplexe **« Mais cela ne marchera pas sur Klaus… »  
** L'aîné Salvatore haussa les épaules **« Et alors ? Tu te souviens du proverbe ? Divisé pour mieux régner ! »  
** Son frère regarda la dague **« La dague cause la mort de tous vampire qui l'utilise… Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »  
** Damon lui fit un sourire damoniaque **« Je connais une personne qui est assez cinglé pour tenter le cou ! »  
** Stephen se retourna **« Alaric... »  
** Le vampire aux yeux bleus acquiesça **« Hum, hum ! »  
** Damon fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air perplexe de son frère et il sut ce qui le tracasser, il soupira **« Arrête de te tracasser pour Abigaël, elle ne nous en voudra pas, on essaye de sauver son petit-copain ! »  
** Stephen regarda son frère consterné. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et appela son meilleure ami, qui répondit presque instantanément _**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? »  
**_ Ce dernier lui répondit amusé **« Je t'ai dérangé en plein rendez-vous galant ? Je suis si désolé ! »  
** Alaric roula des yeux à la voix sarcastique du vampire, ce dernier reprit son sérieux **« Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours au Grill ? »  
** Alaric regarda en direction de Kol et Klaus, qui parlait ensemble _**« Oui et à eux deux, ils ont déjà vidé la moitié du bar ! »  
**_ Damon regarda son frère **« Tant mieux, cela rendra les choses plus facile s'ils sont déchirés !... Maintenant, il nous faut une blonde de distraction ! »  
** Alaric s'apprêtait à lui demander mais il vit Caroline rentrer dans le Grill, elle le regarda et lui fit un léger hochement de tête, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elle était accompagné d'Abigaël _**« Deux distractions tu veux dire ? Elle faisait partie du plan ? »  
**_ Damon plissa les yeux en regardant Stephen, qui lui soupira **« Abigaël… »**

* * *

 **Quand Abigaël et Caroline rentrèrent au Grill :**

Les meilleures amies rentrèrent au Grill. Caroline ne savait pas que la brune avait prévu de venir au Grill. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de rentrer mais elle se serait douter de quelque chose. Elle faisait confiance à Stephen pour trouver un moyen d'éloigner l'ex tueuse. La fille de Liz regarda sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci soupira **« Je suis maudite… »  
** Caroline vit Klaus et Kol au bar. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très clean. La blonde se souvient du plan, elle ne voulait pas faire ça mais Elena était en danger **« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? »  
** Abigaël secoua la tête **« Je ne vais pas arrêter de venir au Grill juste parce qu'il y a ce crétin ! »  
** Caroline ne put empêcher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite au bar.

* * *

 **Du côté des frères Mikaelson :**

Ceux-ci ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il se passait. Kol avait besoin de se vider la tête. Abigaël l'avait – encore – laisser en plan. Ses émotions étaient rallumées mais il ne se sentait pas différent, sauf ses sentiments pour une belle brune aux yeux verts. Elle était dans sa tête depuis la veille, il repensa à la douceur de leur baiser et de leur caresse. Il se souvient de la dernière fois que cela s'était produit. Il sentait son manque et son désir devenir plus fort. Il n'avait même pas la tête à vouloir se nourrir de la serveuse qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Il ne pensait qu'à Abigaël et cela commençait à le rendre dingue. Elle le rendait dingue et il ne le supporter plus. Il ne voulait plus la tuer, il ne voulait pas la décevoir, lui faire du mal. Et cela l'énervait mais il ne pouvait pas nier. Après des siècles, il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments pour qui que ce soit, et il a fallu que cela tombe sur une humaine. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était une femme forte et indépendante, pas comme sa cousine qui avait besoin de ses idiots de Salvatore pour se défendre. Elle se plaignait tout le temps, ce qui était insupportable. Comment Abigaël pouvait être de la même famille que cette pleurnicheuse ? Elle ressemblait davantage à Katherine, ce qui lui plaisait. D'ailleurs, avant de revenir à Mystic Falls, il avait découvert qu'Elijah avait passé quelques temps avec l'ancêtre d'Elena, il sourit en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Klaus s'il l'apprenait. Mais il ne dirait rien car cela ne le concernait pas.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Klaus **« Une belle brune en tête ? »  
** Kol le regarda avec un sourire **« Pas qu'une ! »  
** Klaus roula des yeux **« Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi ! »  
** Son frère Cadet haussa un sourcil **« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »  
** L'hybride haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé **« Oh rien du tout… »  
** Klaus le regarda **« Juste que tu as des sentiments pour Abigaël ! »  
** Kol rigola puis leva les yeux au ciel **« Je suis un vampire Nik, je ne vais pas m'amouracher d'une humaine ! »  
** Son aîné lui posa une question qui lui fit serrer les dents **« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué alors ? »  
** Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis **« Je ne voulais pas encore me faire poignarder ! »  
** Klaus perdit son air amusé, devant la contrariété dans la voix de son petit frère. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Kol fit un sourire **« Tiens donc Caroline ! »  
** L'hybride regarda sa douce qui était rentrée dans le bar avec sa meilleure amie, il sourit à son tour. Puis Kol se pencha doucement à son oreille **« En la regardant bien, je suis prêt à revoir mes goûts ! »  
** Klaus avait bien senti l'amusement et la provocation dans sa voix, il ne put lui empêcher de le menacer tandis que Caroline et Abigaël s'approchait **« Parle encore d'elle et je t'arrache le foie et te le fais manger ! »  
** Kol pouffa en roulant des yeux. Caroline et Abigaël les snoba mais c'était sans compter Klaus, qui les interpella, quand elles passèrent devant eux **« Caroline, Abigaël ? »  
** Ces dernières soupirèrent et la blonde se retourna pour le regarder en croisant les bras **« Ah c'est vous… »  
** Klaus les regarda tour à tour **« Vous voulez boire un verre avec nous ? »  
** Caroline regarda Kol qui n'avait pas lâché Abigaël des yeux, ce qui la convainquit de faire ce que Damon voulait. Elle posa ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Klaus **« Je préfère encore mourir de soif ! »**  
A ses mots, elle se détourna. Abigaël se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire.

L'ex tueuse regarda les deux frères quand Klaus se pencha près de son frère, il regardait Caroline comme fasciné **« N'est-elle pas resplendissante ? »  
** Kol posa un coude sur le bar et but une gorgée de son verre et déclara sarcastiquement amuser **« C'est vrai qu'elle a encore plus d'allure quand elle s'éloigne de toi ! »  
** Abigaël roula des yeux, Klaus finit son verre rapidement, puis le regarda avec un sourire de compétition, ce qui désespéra la brune **« Je prends ça comme un défi ! »  
** Il se leva et s'arrêta en face d'Abigaël, celle-ci leva les yeux **« Il faudra qu'on parle… »  
** Abigaël se mordit la lèvre à son ton qu'elle ne voulait pas aussi froide. Klaus se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'éloigner après un sourire _« C'est un début… »_

 **« Il ne reste plus que nous, ma douce ! »  
** Abigaël le regarda et roula des yeux en s'apprêtant à sortir, mais Kol ne le vit pas de cet œil et il se plaça devant elle et lui attrapa doucement le bras, elle tenta d'ignorer le frisson qui avait parcouru son corps et Kol l'avait senti mais il ne fit aucun commentaire **« Tu es trop dur avec Klaus… »  
** L'humaine haussa un sourcil en se dégageant doucement **« Dis celui qui lui rabâche sans arrêt qu'il lui a planté un pieu dans le cœur ! »  
** Le vampire rigola doucement **« C'est notre famille,** _ **Love**_ **!... Et tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, tu devrais être fier en fait ! »  
** Abigaël s'apprêtait à répliquer mais il devança **« Prend un verre avec moi… Sans me le jeter à la figure ou dans les cheveux ! »  
** La brune ne put empêcher un léger rire à ses souvenirs et du ton amusé du vampire. Elle leva les yeux et ils se regardèrent, elle inspira doucement **« Je vais essayer… »  
** En voyant son grand sourire, elle posa son indexe sur son torse **« Juste un ! »  
** Kol hocha la tête, il s'assit sur un tabouret et poussa de son pied celui d'à côté. Abigaël soupira mais s'installa à son tour en posant son sac sur le bar.

La serveuse blonde arriva et son regard aguicheur envers le vampire, n'échappa pas à Abigaël qui se pinça les lèvres **« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »  
** Kol se tourna vers l'ex tueuse **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma douce ? »  
** Abigaël vit du coin de l'œil, la serveuse lui jetait un regard noir. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle posa sa main sur celle du vampire **« Une téquila mon chéri ! »  
** Kol ne se dégagea pas amusé par son petit jeu, il regarda la serveuse qui n'avait plus de sourire **« Une téquila et un bourbon ! »  
** La serveuse se détourna et préparer leur boisson. Abigaël retira sa main avec un sourire amusé. Kol se tourna pour lui faire face. Il la détailla, elle était magnifique même s'il voyait qu'elle était fatigué. Il savait que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Est-ce qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose que lui ? Elle luttait contre son corps et ce qu'il ressentait. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle le détestait alors que ce n'était probablement pas le cas. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait, il voulait savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, et cela le tracassait.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand la voix d'Abigaël lui parvint **« Arrête de me fixer ! »  
** Kol sourit et se rapprocha **« Tu sais pourquoi je le fais ! »  
** Abigaël serra les dents et fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, quand il lui attrapa doucement le bras **« Je suis désolé… »  
** La brune plissa les yeux et se réinstalla correctement **« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas … »  
** Kol haussa un sourcil **« Comme toi je sais que tu me mens… »  
** Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Je n'ai jamais menti ! »  
** Le vampire haussa un sourcil **« Je sais que tu mens quand tu dis que tu n'es pas attiré par moi ! »  
** Abigaël ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en secouant la tête **« Que je le sois ou pas, cela ne change rien ! »  
** Elle ferma les yeux quand il lui caressa doucement le bras, il sourit en se rapprochant de son oreille **« Cela change tout ma douce… Je te veux, toi… »**

* * *

 **Du côté d'Alaric :**

Ce dernier regarda la scène inquiet, il était toujours au téléphone avec Damon **« Kol est intouchable si Abigaël est près de lui ! »  
** Le Salvatore serra les dents en regardant son frère **« Alors trouve un moyen de l'éloigner !... Si on ne se dépêche pas, alors Rebekah s'en prendra à Elena ! »  
** Alaric raccrocha en cherchant un moyen. Coup de chance ou non, il vit Abigaël décrocher son téléphone et s'éloigner de l'Originel. Il se tourna vers Meredith, qui hocha la tête.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux, puis elle se tourna pour plonger dans ses yeux noirs, qui la regardait avec envie, il dut voir la même chose dans ses yeux verts parce qu'il s'approcha doucement. Elle murmura en fermant les yeux **« Pourquoi ? »  
** Kol posa sa main sur sa joue en lui murmurant la voix rauque **« Tu n'es pas… Comme les autres… »  
** Les respiration de la brune s'accéléra quand elle sentit le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres. Elle se fichait maintenant qu'ils étaient au Grill, que quelqu'un les voit. Elle se rapprocha doucement à son tour et lorsque leurs lèvres allaient se toucher. Le téléphone d'Abigaël sonna ce qui la ramena dans la réalité. Kol grogna légèrement quand la jeune femme s'écarta et sortit son smartphone **« Oui ? »  
** Elle reconnut la voix de Brook _**« J'ai quelque infos… »  
**_ Abigaël descendit de la chaise instantanément puis regarda le vampire **« Désolé, des affaires plus importantes qu'un verre avec toi ! »  
** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avec un léger sourire et elle s'éloigna en oubliant son sac.

* * *

L'ex Militaire était dehors et elle souffla pour calmer l'envie pressante qu'elle avait de Kol **« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu as été rapide ! »  
** Brook sourit avec fierté _**« J'ai eu un bon professeur ! »  
**_ Abigaël rigola doucement puis reprit son sérieux **« Alors ? »  
** La Militaire soupira _**« L'ex copain de Meredith Fell a été tué par un pieu en bois, donc on sait déjà que c'est quelqu'un qui sait pour les vampires… »  
**_ La cousine d'Elena en était persuadé _**« Des points en commun ou des personnes qui en voudrait à Brian ou au Père de Caroline ? »  
**_ Un silence ce fit et Abigaël redoutait la suite _**« Je n'ai rien trouvé par rapport à ça… J'ai pensé à Meredith mais… »  
**_ Abigaël la coupa **« Elle n'était pas proche du Père de Caroline… »  
** Brook valida sa théorie _**« Oui… Mais il y en a un qui les a déjà confrontés… »  
**_ L'ex tueuse secoua négativement la tête en la coupant **« C'est impossible, jamais il ne s'en serait pris au Père de Caroline ! »  
** Brook se pinça les lèvres _**« D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il ne se souvient de rien… Peut-être qu'il a été victime d'un sort… »  
**_ Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Cela ne tiens pas la route… A quoi cela servirait ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des humains ? »  
** La Militaire lui fit part de son hypothèse _**« Sûrement parce que le père de Caroline a accepté que sa fille soit un vampire… Quant à Brian… »  
**_ Abigaël serra les dents et les poings **« C'était Meredith qui était visé… Parce qu'elle utilise du sang de vampire… »  
** Un silence ce fit. La cousine d'Elena ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alaric était responsable de ça. Elle fallait qu'elle trouve qui était véritablement derrière ceci. Elle devrait surveiller Alaric et pour ça, elle devra retourner chez les Gilbert et prévenir Stephen. Elle soupira **« Je te rappel ! »  
** Elle ne la laissa pas répondre et raccrocha. Elle soupira en se mettant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna, elle plissa les yeux à la vue de Finn devant elle **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
** Le vampire s'approcha et elle fit un pas en arrière **« Ma mère voudrait vous voir ! »  
** Abigaël lui fit un sourire faussement désolé **« Désolé mais j'ai un autre rencard ! »  
** La jeune femme se retourna mais Finn se retrouva devant elle à vitesse vampirique. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il ouvrit sa main et souffla dans des herbes qui s'y trouvaient. Elle sentait ses paupières se fermaient et ses jambes s'alourdirent, elle tomba dans l'inconscience et dans ses bras. Il la porta et s'éloigna du Grill à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

 **Voili Voilou, chapitre enfin terminé ! Je croyais que jamais ne l'aurait fini avec cette chaleur insupportable…**

 **Alors le verdict ? Bien, nul passable ?**

 **Le passage Caroline/Abigaël ?**

 **Le moment Caroline/Elena/Bonnie ?**

 **Le plan d'Esther ?**

 **Les passages entre Damon et Stephen ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Alaric ?**

 **La confrontation Rebekah/Caroline ?**

 **Le plan de Damon ? Et la surprise de voir Abigaël avec Caroline ?**

 **Le passage avec les Mikaelson et Abigaël ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Brook ?**

 **Et enfin que veut Esther à Abigaël ? Bon ou mauvaise chose pour la suite ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tous et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos avis, qui font toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiment ? ^^**

 **Et bonne chance pour supporter cette fichu canicule, qui me tue mais qui ne m'enlève pas la motivation d'écrire, grâce à vous :3**

 **Xoxo, :***


	6. Le début de la fin ?

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Je sais pas pour vous mais j'en ai marre de cette chaleur de malheur…**

 **Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre maintenant ^^**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car j'ai prit un énorme plasir à l'écrire !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lectrices :***

 **Red Old Typewritter :** _Merci pour ta belle review^^  
Et je comprends tout à fait ta flemmardise… Car en ce moment, cela m'arrive… Enfin c'est surtout à cause de cette maudite chaleur… __  
Tu veux dire à part cette chaleur ? Oui, ça va et toi ? ^^  
Cela me vas complètement tes phases ;-) J'aime bien quand c'est carré ;-P_

 _Phase 1 :_ _C'est Caroline… J'aime bien la faire compliqué ^^, car sa relation avec Klaus est loin d'être simple… Mais je te rassure que moi aussi elle m'énerve en l'écrivant… Son geste ne sera pas sans conséquence dans sa relation avec Abigaël… Quant aux Mikaelson, j'avais prévenue qu'il faudra du temps à Caroline avant d'accepter ses sentiments pour Klaus ;-)_

 _Phase 2 :_ _Elena m'énerve depuis… La saison 2… Depuis l'arrivée de Katherine en fait lol… Mais un plus dans les suivantes… Elle se croit maline et le centre du monde et j'ai envie de la baffer à chaque épisode et même dans mes chapitres… Malheureusement ton souhait ne sera pas exaucer et tu verras pourquoi ;-) Même si je suis à fond Delena, Stephen ne méritait pas ce qu'elle a fait, c'est pour ça que je réserve quelque pour notre petit Steph' ;-P_

 _Phase 3_ _: Moi j'adore Alaric sauf dans quelques épisode de la saison 6, quand Kai est sorti et que ce n'était pas de la faute à Damon…_

 _Phase 4 :_ _Ahhh mon Originel préféré hihi ! Pour la galoche devant Elena, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite ;-P Mais je pense que tu vas adorée la fin de ce chapitre (défense de passer tout le chapitre :-P)_

 _Phase Générale_ _: Je suis ravie que tu as aimé mon chapitre :$... Tu as raison de ne pas le sentir mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Ton vœux est exaucé et j'attends ta review avec impatience pour ce chapitre, si tu n'as pas trop la flemme ;-P  
Xoxo ma belle :*_

 **Mimi34 :** _Hey !_ _Je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice, alors bienvenue et merci pour ta review ^^  
Mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? ^^  
Je suis heureuse de voir que mes tomes te plaisent autant, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir :$  
Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre, sauf pour Abigaël mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;-P  
Merci pour tes encouragements et pour m'avoir laisser un commentaires qui m'a beaucoup touché et bon courage à toi aussi (J'en ai marre de cette chaleur de m****)  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie :**

Celle-ci était dans les bois avec sa mère, elles se dirigèrent près du lieu de rendez-vous, qui était le lieu des Sorcières sacrifiées. Elles virent Esther et Finn, Abby fronça les sourcils **« C'est qui le type avec Elle ? »  
** Bonnie soupira **« C'est son fils et un vampire alors attention… »  
** Abby se sentait nerveuse **« Je me demande ce que dirais ta grand-mère… »  
** Le regard de Bonnie se fit triste en pensant à Grams, puis elle soupira **« Elle doit être furieuse de voir que l'on soit mêlé à des affaires de vampires ! »  
** Esther arriva devant elle et Bonnie remarqua une silhouette allongé au sol, elle reconnut tout de suite Abigaël. La Sorcière se précipita sur la brune **« Abigaël ? »**  
Bonnie s'agenouilla et la secoua doucement mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, elle regarda ensuite la Sorcière Originelle avec colère **« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »  
** Esther lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Ne t'inquiète pas Bonnie, elle ira bien ! »  
** La métisse fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi elle est ici ? »  
** La mère de Klaus s'approcha suivit d'Abby **« C'est juste une petite précaution mais rien de mal ne lui arrivera… Je te le promets ! »  
** Bonnie posa ses yeux marron sur la cousine d'Elena. Elle voulait savoir qu'elle précaution mais elle n'en fit rien, même si cela l'inquiétait. Esther regarda les Bennett tour à tour avec un sourire ravie **« Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu… Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure alliés que celle qui a plongé Mikael dans un profond sommeil et celle qui a combattu Niklaus avec tant de courage ! »  
** Bonnie se releva tandis qu'Abby regarda la mère Mikaelson interrogatrice **« Pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aide ? »  
** Esther leur fit un sourire en coin **« Parce que vous êtes les descendante d'Ayanna, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à Elle… Elle était puissante alors je trouvais cela juste de puiser mon énergie de sa lignée… Et aussi parce que c'est difficile de canaliser l'énergie de toutes les Sorcières morte ou vivante ! »  
** Bonnie et Abby se regardèrent. Esther leur prit les mains **« Nous allons enfin pouvoir débarrasser cette terre de ce fléau que j'ai créé… Vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter de la vie de vos amis ! »  
** La Bennett en fut ravie mais savoir Abigaël ici, ne la rassura pas pour autant.

* * *

 **Quand Klaus partit à la suite de Caroline :**

Celle-ci s'éloigna rapidement et elle sourit en entendant l'Hybride l'appelait **« Caroline attends ! »  
** La blonde ne se retourna pas en lui répondant **« Fiche-moi la paix ! »  
** Klaus la rattrapa **« Et si on oublier notre dispute ? »  
** Caroline se retourna et il lui fit un sourire charmeur **« Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ? »  
** Le bébé vampire inspira **« En me laissant tranquille… »  
** Elle se retourna mais Klaus se plaça devant elle, en lui effleurant doucement le bras **« S'il te plaît… Tu ne te rappelle pas ce que tu m'as dit ? »  
** Caroline haussa un sourcil interrogatrice **« Que si Abigaël pouvait me faire confiance… Tu pourrais essayer ! »  
** La fille du Sheriff se pinça les lèvres en se souvenant surtout de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il s'assit **« Pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? »  
** Caroline souffla doucement et ne put empêcher un sourire **« Très bien… »  
** Elle s'installa à ses côtés et il se tourna vers elle. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer **« Tu veux parler de quoi ? »  
** Klaus haussa les épaules **« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier… »  
** Caroline posa ses yeux bleus sur lui **« Je n'ai que faire qu'il soit en ville ou non… C'est son choix d'être partie pas le mien ! »  
** La vampire regarda devant elle **« Mais c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as fait… Que tu l'as obligé de me faire… »  
** Klaus s'approcha doucement, il posa sa main sur sa joue et la força doucement à le regarder **« Et je m'excuse pour ça… »  
** Caroline avait du mal à rassembler ses idées à cause de sa main sur sa joue et la caresse qu'il lui prodiguer avec son pouce, elle trouva la force de murmurer **« Je suis trop intelligente pour être séduite par toi… »  
** Klaus sourit **« Je sais… C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi, Sweetheart… »  
** La blonde ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur ses lèvres. L'hybride s'approcha doucement et elle ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres allèrent s'unir.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

Kol soupira, il avait eu l'intention d'écouter sa conversation, mais il c'était retenu. Il ne remercia pas la serveuse quand celle-ci lui déposa les deux verres devant lui. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire ravie **« Votre amie est partie ? »  
** Le vampire plissa les yeux **« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »  
** La blonde fut surprise de son ton glaciale et elle s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il commençait à en avoir marre qu'à chaque fois, ils se fassent interrompre. Il but une gorgé de son verre et remarqua le sac de sa belle. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant, il prit son sac puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de derrière mais il se stoppa en voyant Meredith près du billard, il s'avança **« Où est Abigaël ? »  
** Le médecin le regarda avec un regard haineux **« Foutez-lui la paix. »  
** Le vampire haussa un sourcil **« Sinon quoi ? »  
** Une voix grave se fit entendre derrière lui **« Sinon vous allez le regrettez ! »  
** Kol rigola doucement **« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »  
** Le vampire se retourna mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Alaric lui planta la dague dans le cœur **« Elle se portera mieux sans toi ! »  
** La peau du frère de Klaus vira au gris et des veines se firent voir sur son visage.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie :**

Finn était en train de dessiner un pentagramme autour d'Abigaël. Celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Esther expliqua ce que faisait son fils **«** **Le pentagramme représente notre lien à la magie... Le sel est un symbole de la terre. »  
** Bonnie lui demanda curieuse **« Et les torches ?** »  
La mère de Klaus regardait son fils avec fierté **« Les 5 torches représente chacun de mes enfants. »  
** Bonniefronça les sourcils **« Vous allez utiliser quel sortilège ? »**  
Esther contourna le cercle et se plaça aux côtés de la plus jeune Bennett **«** **Etant à l'origine du sort qui les a transformé en vampire, je suis capable de l'inverser… Une fois redevenus humains, ils seront mortels… Sachant qu'ils ne font plus qu'un, c'est mon brave Finn qui se sacrifiera... Avec son dernier souffle, viendra aussi le leur… »  
** La mère de Bonnie regarda l'aîné Mikaelson perplexe **«** **Et vous êtes prêt à mourir ? »  
** Finn jeta la torche et regarda la Mère puis la Fille **« Ma mère va me libérer d'une éternité de honte… Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, c'est un cadeau ! »  
** Bonnie le sonda et put voir dans son regard qu'il était déterminé. Esther baissa les yeux. Elle les releva lorsque Finn s'écroula au sol, recouvert de veine, elle fronça les sourcils **« Il y a un problème… »**

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus :**

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à poser ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, lorsqu'il ressenti une douleur au cœur. Il se recula en se tenant son côté en grimaçant, il se leva en gémissant. Caroline reprit ses esprits en entendant son souffle rapide, elle se leva à son tour **« Klaus, je… »  
** Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et il comprit à son air coupable, il serra les dents **« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »  
** Il se retourna face au Grill **« Kol… »  
** Il se dirigea près du bâtiment, Caroline essaya de le retenir **« Klaus attend ! »  
** Ce dernier se retourna brusquement en plissant les yeux **« Va-t'en Caroline, avant que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterais ! »  
** Il la laissa planter là. Caroline souffla en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait fait… Elle se comportait exactement comme Elena. Elle savait qu'Abigaël lui en voudrait d'avoir manipulé Klaus. Même si à vrai dire, c'était pour sauver les Mikaelson, ce qui était assez ironique.

Alaric portait le corps de Kol à l'arrière du Grill. Stephen et Damon sortirent de l'ombre. Ce dernier sourit en voyant l'Originel dans cet état **« Cela fait du bien de ne plus entendre ce crétin ! »  
** L'ancien chasseur allait répondre quand une voix glaciale ce fit entendre derrière lui **« Ce n'est pas le seul crétin ! »  
** Alaric se retourna tandis que Klaus retira la dague du corps de son frère, il balança Alaric contre un mur. Stephen l'attaqua mais l'Hybride le balança à son tour dans les escaliers derrière lui. Klaus regarda ensuite l'Ainé Salvatore avec haine **« J'aurais dû te tué, il y a des mois… Je crois qu'il est temps maintenant ! »  
** Damon serra les dents **« Alors vas-y !... De toute façon, Esther te tuera si tu le fais ! »  
** Klaus s'approcha **« Quoi ? »  
** Le vampire aux yeux bleus ne put empêcher de sourire et lui dire d'un ton sarcastique **« Tu ne savais pas que j'étais pote avec ta maman ?... Et oui on a beaucoup de choses en commun... Elle te déteste autant que moi ! »**  
L'hybride s'approcha pour enfin en finir avec lui, cependant la voix d'Elijah l'arrêta dans son élan : **Laisse-le Niklaus !... Malheureusement, nous avons encore besoin de lui vivant ! »**  
Klaus se retourna vers son frère. Ils entendirent Kol grognait doucement **«** **Qu'est-ce que prépare notre mère, Elijah ? »**  
Elijah descendit les escaliers en sortant son téléphone et se posta devant Damon avec un air menaçant **« Dites-moi où sont les sorcières ou je donne l'ordre à ma sœur de tuer Elena sur le champ ! »  
** L'aîné Salvatore perdit son sourire et regarda la grande horloge qui indiquait 20h30 **« Je croyais qu'on avait jusqu'à 9h06 ? »**  
Elijah plissa les yeux **« Rebekah sera surement enchantée de se mettre au travail en avance ! »  
** Damon et Stephen se regardèrent et serrèrent les dents.

Les vampires tournèrent le regard lorsque Kol se remit debout, il fit craquer sa nuque avec une grimace, il vit Alaric à terre et s'apprêtait à se venger lorsqu'Elijah se plaça devant lui **« On n'a pas le temps pour une vengeance… Il faut trouver notre Mère et l'arrêter ! »  
** Kol fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
** Son frère aîné s'écarta **« On t'expliquera en route ! »  
** Son frère Cadet acquiesça puis il se souvient de l'ex tueuse **« J'étais avec Abigaël, où est-elle ? »  
** Stephen fronça les sourcils. L'hybride qui était encore furieux contre Caroline, pensa directement qu'elle les avait manipulés aussi **« Caroline et Abigaël étaient juste une distraction pour pouvoir te poignarder ! »  
** Kol haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de l'humaine et il le savait. Stephen se releva **« Abigaël n'est pas au courant des intentions d'Esther… »  
** Elijah et Kol se regardèrent. Les yeux de Klaus se noircirent **« Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te croire ? »  
** Stephen s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Kol le coupa **« Tu sais comme moi qu'elle ne ferait pas ça… Où est-elle ? »  
** Elijah serra les dents, il se doutait d'où elle était mais il espérait qu'il avait tort **« On la retrouvera mais avant… »  
** L'aîné se tourna vers Damon **« Où est Esther ? »**

* * *

 **Du côté d'Elena :**

Celle-ci était assise avec une lampe torche, elle l'alluma et se leva, elle dirigea la lumière vers l'entrée de la grotte, mais ne vit aucune présence, elle se rapprocha puis sursauta quand Rebekah apparut avec un gros bidon **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
** Rebekah sourit et jeta le contenu sur le manteau de la brune, elle grimaça en reconnaissant l'odeur de l'essence **« J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ! »  
** La blonde continua à renverser le contenu sur le sol, puis jeta le bidon contre le mur d'en face. Elena se baissa pour éviter le projectile. Rebekah sortit une boite d'allumette et en craqua une **« Tu as deux choix, soit tu sors de cette fichue grotte… Soit je te fais brûler vive ! »  
** Comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle jeta l'allumette qui enflamma l'essence sur le sol. Elena recula en regardant la vampire paniqué. Rebekah en craqua une autre avec un sourire et la jeta, elle adorait voir la peur dans les yeux de cette pleurnicheuse. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Elle, cela ferait des mois qu'elle l'aurait tué. Les flammes disparurent et Rebekah ressortit son téléphone et filma **« La dernière sera pour toi et je vais adorer ressentir le plaisir de te voir mourir ! »  
** Elena resta contre le mur et serra les dents, ce qui faisait jubiler la sœur de Klaus **« Cela doit être horrible de savoir que tu peux mourir dans l'instant ! »  
** La descendante de Katherine haussa les épaules **« Pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas ? C'est toi qui risque de te faire tuer par ta propre Mère ! »  
** Rebekah plissa les yeux dangereusement **« Je pense que tu n'es pas en posture de faire ta maline ! »  
** Les yeux d'Elena descendirent au coup de la vampire **« Tu portes toujours son collier… »  
** La sœur de Klaus rigola nerveusement **« Oh c'est ça que tu veux ? »  
** Elle l'arracha brusquement et lui balança à la figure, Elena se recula sous la surprise **« Tu peux le reprendre ! »  
** La brune s'avança doucement **« Tu ne me tueras pas… »  
** La blonde haussa un sourcil **« Tu crois vraiment ça ?... Tu es encore plus stupide que je le croyais… Comment Abigaël peut avoir une cousine comme toi ? »  
** Elena la regarda **« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on choisit pas sa famille, mais je veux la protéger… Je ne savais pas que ta mère voulait tous vous tuer ! »  
** Rebekah roula des yeux **« Epargne-moi ton semblant de pitié !... Tout ce que tu fais c'est juste pour toi… Tu ne supportes pas qu'Abigaël ne soit pas à tes pieds comme tes idiots de petits-copains, ou comme Caroline et Bonnie ! »  
** La blonde s'arrêta et sortit une allumette puis l'alluma. Elena déglutit légèrement **« Mais je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi tu penses que je ne le ferais pas ? »  
** Elena s'avança **« Parce qu'il y a toujours une chance que tu t'en sorte vivante… Et si c'est le cas, et que tu m'élimines maintenant… Alors tu auras épuisé tous les moyens de te venger. Tu les auras gâchés…C'est ça que tu veux non ? Te venger ?... Parce que j'ai fait semblant de t'apprécier et qu'ensuite je t'ai poignardé par derrière… Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que t'as couché avec Damon n'est-ce pas ? Et que tu es aussi devenue amie avec Abigaël ? Pour me faire du mal, pour me torturer… »  
** Rebekah afficha un léger sourire et lâcha l'allumette. Elena souffla discrètement et à moitié soulagé **«** **Tu n'en as pas marre de te croire le nombril du monde ?** **»**

* * *

 **Du côté des Sorcières :**

Finn regarda sa mère **« Ils arrivent Mère ! »  
** La sorcière Originel secoua la tête en regardant le ciel **« Non, c'est encore trop tôt... La lune n'est pas assez haute et pleine... »  
** Esther se tourna ensuite vers les Bennett **« Partez vite ! »  
** Bonnie regarda Abigaël qui était toujours inconsciente **« Je pars pas sans elle ! »  
** La sorcière se fit plus pressante **« Je vous garantis qu'elle ne risque rien ! »  
** Abby attrapa le bras de sa fille **« Viens, il faut y aller ! »  
** Bonnie fit un pas en arrière, puis deux hésitante. Elle vit les Frères Mikaelson et elle ne put empêcher un regard prévenant à Kol, qui fronça les sourcils. Elles rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

Kol posa ses yeux sur sa mère et son regard fut attiré par une forme au sol, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître Abigaël. Le frère de Klaus s'approcha mais dès qu'il fut qu'à quelques centimètres du cercle, les flammes se firent plus fortes, ses yeux se noircirent dangereusement. Finn tendit son bras lorsque sa mère s'approcha **«** **Restez derrière moi ! »**  
Esther lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Je ne crains rien, ils ne peuvent pas entrer… »**  
Kol serra les dents **«** **On est piégés à l'extérieur pendant que le fils préféré joue les agneaux sacrificiels… Tu me fais pitié Finn ! »  
** Sa mère intervint **« Tais-toi Kol !... Ton frère connaît des vertus que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! »**  
Elijah secoua doucement la tête **« Quoi que vous pensiez de nous… Tuer vos propres enfants est un crime atroce… Ainsi que se servir d'une jeune femme innocente ! »  
** Esther les regarda« **Mon seul regret, est d'avoir refusé de vous voir mourir 1 000 ans plus tôt… Quant à Abigaël, cela ne vous regarde pas ! »**  
Klaus soupira en s'avançant, puis il lui fit un sourire menaçant **« Et si on arrêtait de parler ?...** **Cette discussion m'ennuie profondément… Mettez un terme à tout ça maintenant, ou je vous renvoie en enfer ! »  
** Estherignora ses menaces, elle s'avança dans le cercle et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils **« Pendant un millénaire, j'ai été forcée de te regarder commettre tous ses crimes… J'ai ressenti la douleur de chacune de tes pauvres victimes... J'ai souffert quand tu faisais couler le sang… »  
** Elle regarda ensuite Elijah **« Quant à toi Elijah, avec ta prétendue noblesse de caractère, tu ne vaux pas mieux... »  
** Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Elle les regarda ensuite tour à tour **« Vous n'êtes qu'une malédiction sur cette terre, étendue sur des générations... Si vous êtes venus me supplier de vous épargner, je suis navrée, vous avez perdu votre temps… »  
** Kol rigola nerveusement **« Ce n'est pas dans notre nature ! »  
** Ses yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement **« Vous plan échouera ! »**

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie :**

Abby frissonna et se frotta doucement les bras **« Cet endroit dégage de sacrés vibrations »  
** Bonnie lui fit un regard rassurant **« Les esprits nous protègeront des originels mais on devrait descendre au sous-sol ! »  
** La jeune femme descendit au sous-sol. Sa mère s'apprêtait à la suivre quand elle entendit un bruit, elle se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. **  
**Bonnie fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas sa mère la suivre **« Abby ? »  
** La métisse se retourna et sursauta légèrement en voyant **« Stephen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** Ce dernier soupira **« Ils ont enlevé Elena et ils la tueront si on n'arrête pas Esther… »  
** Bonnie était surprise mais elle secoua la tête **« Abigaël était dans le cercle… »  
** Stephen plissa les yeux **« Pourquoi ? »  
** La sorcière haussa les épaules en soupirant **« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Elle a dit que c'était juste une précaution… »  
** Le frère de Damon serra les dents. **« Si on arrête Esther alors qu'elle ne s'en doute pas… Alors elle ira bien ! »  
** Bonnie le regarda avec espoir, même si elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas de plan **« Comment on va faire ?... Je ne peux pas l'arrêter car elle utilise notre énergie »  
** Stephen serra les points **« Bonnie, si tu ne peux rien contre elle, je dois trouver une autre solution ! »  
** Bonnie en voyant son regard déterminé, elle se recula en devinant ce qu'il avait dans la tête **« Stefan, non... »  
** Elle se recula pour partir mais il se plaça devant elle. Bonnie soupira **« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ?... Ca ne servira strictement à rien de nous tuer !... Esther est connectée à toutes les sorcières de notre lignée, qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes ! »  
** Stephen lui fit un regard désolé **« Esther est en réseau avec des sorcières… La seule façon de la débrancher… C'est de faire en sorte que l'une d'entre vous n'en soit plus une… »  
** Bonnie avait compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle le bouscula et monta à l'étage mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Esther :**

Esther ferma les yeux en sentant le pouvoir des Sorcières se dissipé **« Non !... Ne m'abandonnez pas ! »  
** Les flammes des torches se mirent à se renforcer et Finn attrapa sa mère **« Attention ! »  
** Elijah, Klaus et Kol se cachèrent les yeux quand ils furent aveuglés par les flammes. Il se passa quelques instants quand les flammes disparurent. Ils purent ouvrir les yeux. La nuit reprit sa place dans la forêt.

Bien sûr, ils ne furent pas surpris en voyant que leur Mère et leur Frère n'étaient plus dans le cercle. Kol s'avança puis il leva sa main, quand il vit qu'elle passait sans problème, il s'agenouilla près de la brune, il releva doucement sa tête, et la secoua doucement **« Abigaël ? »  
** Les yeux de cette dernière frémirent **« Elle a l'air d'aller bien ! »  
** Elijah sortit son téléphone de sa poche **« Surveillons-là, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu lui faire !... Je préviens Rebekah de laisser partir Elena ! »  
** Kol passa son bras sous les genoux de l'humaine et son autre dans son dos et la souleva sans peine. Sa tête reposa dans son cou, un de ses bras était autour de ses épaules et le second poser sur son ventre. Ils rentrèrent au manoir à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

 **Du côté de Rebekah :**

Elena était assise contre le cercueil. Cette attente la tué, elle voulait savoir où les autres en étiez. Est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à arrêter Esther ? Elle souffla en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient réussi mais d'un autre non, elle voulait absolument se débarrasser de Klaus, mais elle avait un profond respect pour Elijah. Abigaël allait lui en vouloir mais cela valait le coup. Elle se leva quand elle vit Rebekah apparaître **« Tu peux sortir maintenant... Il semblerait que tes copains aient réussi à réglé le problème ! »**  
La Doppelganger fronça les sourcils **« Comment ils ont fait ? »**  
Rebekah sourit **« Damon a transformé la mère de la petite sorcière en vampire ! »**  
Elena s'avança abasourdis et choqué **« Quoi ? »**  
La sœur de Klaus lui fit un air impressionné et un sourire ravie à voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Elena **« C'était plutôt malin en fait... Il fallait qu'ils interrompent la lignée et effectivement… On ne peut pas être une sorcière et un vampire… En tout cas, tu peux partir… »  
** Rebekah s'apprêtait à partir mais elle se retourna une dernière fois **« Oh et au fait, tu avais raison… »  
** La cousine d'Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« J'ai couché avec Damon parce que je préfère prendre tout mon temps et te regarder souffrir... Ça me procure plus de satisfaction !... Quant à Abigaël, je l'apprécie vraiment car elle n'est pas aussi hypocrite et pathétique que toi… Et elle nous apprécie aussi, car au contraire de vous… On ne lui donne aucune raison de nous détester… Damon a transformé la mère de Bonnie, comment elle pourrait être de votre côté avec ce geste ?... Et ça Elena… C'est ma plus grande jouissance ! »  
** Rebekah lui fit un sourire satisfaite et s'en alla pour de bon.

La descendante ne pouvait pas croire l'Originelle. Comment il avait pu faire ça ? Bonnie devait être abattue. Elle devait absolument la voir.

* * *

 **Du côté des Originels :**

Abigaël était couchée dans le lit de Kol, ils s'inquiétaient car elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Klaus était appuyé contre le mur et l'observait. Pourquoi sa mère avait eu besoin d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Est-ce que c'était encore de la manipulation ? Elle était dans le coup depuis le début ? Il avait confiance en Elle, est-ce qu'il avait raison ? Son côté paranoïaque revenait. Après tout, elle lui avait fait confiance rapidement, ce qui était rare. Il serra les dents et s'en alla de la chambre.

Rebekah fronça les sourcils et elle regarda Elijah, qui haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il prenait à son frère. Il avait l'air énervé et blesser. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à cause de leur Mère qu'il était autant bouleversé, mais elle s'en occuperait après. Pour l'instant, elle s'inquiétait pour Abigaël… Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas terminé. Elle espérait que sa mère ne lui avait rien fait, sinon elle la retrouverait et lui ferait payer.

Elijah s'était posté devant la fenêtre. Il surveillerait de près Abigaël pendant ses quelques jours. Sa mère avait sûrement quelque chose dans la tête pour avoir eu besoin d'Abigaël. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne à propos de sa mère. Il avait eu du mal à croire au début. Il devait avouer que l'ex Tueuse avait une très bonne intuition, ce qui le réconforté dans l'idée que Klaus, n'était pas irrécupérable. Il ne laisserait jamais personne se mettre sur son chemin pour faire remonter le bon côté de Klaus. Sa mère avait tout de même raison à ce sujet. Il disait qu'il avait une certaine valeur et des vertus. Mais ce soir, il avait utilisé la haine que Rebekah éprouver pour Elena, pour arriver à ses fins. Il s'était servi de sa petite sœur comme une épée et il s'en voulait. Ils étaient devenus des monstres au fils des ans, et c'était uniquement leur faute.

Kol avait les coudes posés sur le lit et sa tête sur ses mains jointe sous son menton. Il regardait devant lui. Finn et sa Mère le paierait s'il lui avait fait quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Il posa ses yeux inquiets sur la jeune femme. Elle réussissait à intrigué tout le monde en un seul regard. Mais pour attirer l'attention de sa Mère, elle devait avoir quelque chose de spéciale. Il devait découvrir quoi _**« Ne fais pas confiance à ta mère… »**_ Maintenant, il comprenait le sens de sa phrase. Il sourit à son instinct, elle l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, et elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait alors qu'eux, en étant des vampires, ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien.

Les Mikaelson sortirent de leurs pensées en entendant un léger gémissement. Ils regardèrent Abigaël et virent celle-ci se réveillé lentement. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Kol qui afficha un sourire ravie, elle murmura la voix rauque **« Salut… »  
** Rebekah et Elijah se rapprochèrent. Le frère Cadet lui répondit et il l'aida à se relever doucement **« Salut… »  
** Abigaël s'appuya contre la tête de lit, elle se frotta les yeux et posa sa main sur son front. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, elle avait la bouche pâteuse **« Comment tu te sens ? »  
** Elle regarda Rebekah puis elle posa sa main sur son front **« Comme si j'étais passée sous un train… »  
** Un verre se tendit devant elle, elle le prit et remercia Elijah. Abigaël but le verre d'eau d'une traite et elle gémit de plaisir à la fraicheur dans sa bouche. Rebekah s'avança **« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »  
** Abigaël plissa les yeux en essayant de se remémorer mais cela n'arrivait que par bribes **« Vaguement… J'étais au Grill… Avec Caroline… Brook m'a appelé… Ensuite… C'est le trou noir… »  
** Les Mikaelson se regardèrent et l'ex Militaire vit bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, elle fronça les sourcils **« Dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! »  
** Il eut un silence. Abigaël regarda Rebekah **« Becka' ! »  
** Celle-ci soupira et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les petites lignes. Elijah et Kol observèrent la seule humaine de la pièce. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris au plan d'Esther. Et qu'elle voulait se servir de Bonnie et de sa Mère. Abigaël coupa doucement la blonde dans son récit **« Mais vous êtes encore là… Pourquoi ? »  
** Elle sut en voyant leur visage grave, que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Elijah inspira doucement **« Damon a interrompu la connexion qu'Esther entretenait avec la lignée Bennett… »  
** La cousine d'Elena fronça les sourcils et hésita avant de poser la question, où qu'elle craignait la réponse **« Comment ? »  
** C'est Kol qui lui répondit **« Il a transformé la Mère de la sorcière en vampire… »  
** Abigaël le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, elle secoua ensuite la tête sous le choc **« Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… »  
** La jeune femme appuya sa tête sur la tête de lit, toujours abasourdis. Soudain, elle retira la couverture de sur son corps **« Je dois y aller… »  
** Kol posa sa main doucement sur son bras **« Tu dois te reposer ! »  
** Abigaël le regarda et ils se défièrent du regard. Kol soupira, il connaissait son regard, qui voulait dire que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter **« Je viens avec toi ! »  
** La brune secoua la tête **« Je pense que Bonnie a assez vu de vampire Originel jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! »  
** Kol ne se démonta pas et répliqua **« Tu n'as pas de voiture ! »  
** Abigaël serra les dents en le dardant d'un regard noir, puis elle ferma les yeux en soupirant **« Très bien ! »  
** Le vampire se leva et l'humaine descendit du lit. Quand elle posa ses pieds et se leva, ses jambes flageolèrent et Kol la rattrapa. Rebekah et Elijah la regardèrent inquiet. La blonde contourna le lit **« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »  
** Abigaël se tint la tête et se redressa **« Oui, juste un peu patraque mais ça va aller ! »  
** Elle fit un sourire rassurant à la vampire, qui lui en rendit un, inquiet. Abigaël sortit de la chambre, suivit de Kol. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, Elijah posa sa main sur le bras de son petit frère, qui le regarda **« Reste avec Elle ! »  
** Kol lui répondit instantanément **« C'est ce que je comptais faire ! »  
** Il sortit à son tour.

Elijah soupira et Rebekah se posta à ses côtés **« Tu penses que Mère lui a fait quelque chose ? »  
** Son frère lui répondit **« J'en sais rien… »  
** Il regarda ensuite sa petite sœur **« Mais il faut la surveiller… »  
** Rebekah était d'accord avec Elijah.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

Bonnie avait appelé Caroline, pour qu'elle l'aide a ramené sa mère. Abby était maintenant chez la Sheriff allongés dans la chambre de la blonde. Caroline s'inquiétait aussi pour Abigaël avec ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Elle lui avait laissé un message et tenter de l'appeler, mais elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Bonnie était près de sa mère et lui tenait la main. Caroline posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie **« Tu veux quelque chose ? »  
** Bonnie secoua la tête **« Je peux rentrer… Je ne veux pas déranger… »  
** Caroline s'assit en face d'elle et la prit dans ses bras **« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »  
** La Sorcière lui rendit son étreinte, puis elle s'écarta **« Tu as réussi à avoir Abigaël ? »  
** La vampire secoua la tête en soupirant **« Non et je m'inquiète… »  
** Bonnie posa sa main sur son bras **« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien… »  
** Caroline lui fit un petit sourire. Elle fronça les sourcils quand on toqua à la porte. Caroline se leva **« Je vais voir qui c'est… »  
** La Bennett l'interpella quand elle s'apprêtait à disparaître de sa vue **« Oui ? »  
** Bonnie se pinça les lèvres **« Si c'est Elena… Je ne veux pas la voir… »  
** La blonde acquiesça, comprenant tout à fait. Elle descendit et s'arrêta un instant quand elle vit Elena, qui était bouleversé. Elle ouvrit la porte et Elena lui demanda derechef **« Bonnie est là ? »  
** Caroline hocha la tête mais se mit devant la brune, quand celle-ci voulut rentrer. La blonde lui fit un sourire désolé **« Je suis désolé… Elle ne veut pas te voir… »**  
Elena se pinça les lèvres **« S'il-te-plait, j'aimerais seulement lui parler… »**  
Caroline inspira **« Abby est en transition... Les prochains jours risquent d'être très difficiles et si Bonnie a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça… Je pense que tu devrais lui accorder… »**  
Elena se passa la main dans ses cheveux **« Elle a toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin… »**  
La meilleure amie d'Abigaël hocha la tête « **Oui je sais, Elena… »**  
Elena s'approcha d'un pas **« S'il-te-plait laisse-moi être présente pour elle à mon tour ! »**  
La fille de Liz soupira et la descendante de Katherine baissa les yeux **« Je suis désolée Elena… Je sais que tu aimerais l'aider mais mets-toi à sa place pour une fois… Tout ce qui a été fait ce soir, c'était pour te sauver… »  
** Elena releva les yeux **« Et c'est très bien comme ça parce qu'elle t'aime… Elle tient énormément à toi mais d'une manière ou d'une autre… C'est toujours elle qui finit par souffrir… »**  
La cousine d'Abigaël ne put qu'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Elle devait lui laisser du temps, elle hocha la tête et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues **« Oui c'est vrai t'as raison… C'est** **juste que… Dis-lui que je l'aime très fort d'accord ? »  
** Caroline lui fit un léger sourire **«** **Evidemment** **que je lui dirais ! »**

Une voiture se gara dans l'allée, les filles se retournèrent et froncèrent les sourcils en voyant Kol au volant, elles reconnurent Abigaël à ses côtés. Caroline sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie saine et sauve. Celle-ci sortit de la voiture et la contourna, elle se tourna vers le frère de Klaus, et lui murmura du bout des lèvres un **« Merci… »  
** Kol lui fit un sourire sincère et loin de l'être arrogant qu'il était d'habitude, il lui répondit du même ton **« De rien… »  
** Elle lui sourit puis elle se retourna et s'approcha de Caroline en ignorant Elena **« Où est Bonnie ? »  
** La blonde s'écarta de la porte **« Dans ma chambre… »  
** Abigaël hocha la tête, elle passa la porte mais elle se tourna vers sa cousine et arbora un visage haineux **« Je me demande comment tu peux avoir le culot de te pointer ici, après ce que Damon a fait… Ne me parle plus jamais des erreurs de Klaus ! »  
** Après avoir craché ses mots, elle se dirigea dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Bonnie en bas des escaliers, les larmes dévalaient ses joues et encore plus quand la Sorcière vit l'ex tueuse. Celle-ci s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, Bonnie plongea sa tête dans son cou et répondit à son étreinte. Abigaël murmura **« Je suis désolé… »  
** La sorcière continua de pleurer dans ses bras, elle voulait tellement l'aider. Revenir dans le passé pour empêcher ce qui était arrivé. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en entendant Caroline arrivait. Elles se regardèrent avec tristesse en voyant l'état de la sorcière.

* * *

 **Ellipse d'une heure :**

Bonnie s'était allongée et dormait profondément. Abigaël était debout près de la porte, elle avait les bras croisés et un visage grave sur le visage. Tout le monde souffrait quand il s'agissait de sauver Elena, et elle en pouvait plus. Voir la sorcière pour qui elle avait un grand respect dans cet état, la rendait encore plus haineuse envers le frère de Stephen. Caroline arriva près d'elle **« Comment elle va ? »  
** L'ex tueuse serra les dents **« Mal… »  
** La blonde posa ses yeux sur Bonnie. Abigaël lui posa la question qui la démangeait depuis longtemps **« Qu'est-ce que Damon t'as fait ? »  
** Caroline se mordit la lèvre, ne voulant pas se remémorer ce que le vampire aux yeux bleus lui avaient fait. Mais sa meilleure amie insista **« Dis-moi ! »  
** Caroline inspira profondément **« Il m'a manipulé pour récupérer un collier, qui lui a servi à ouvrir la crypte… Il s'est nourri et m'hypnotisé… Il a voulu me tuer… »  
** Abigaël serra les poings. Et ses yeux étaient emplis de haine. Elle décroisa les bras et se détourna. Caroline la regarda perplexe **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
** L'humaine posa ses yeux vert sur sa meilleure amie **« Il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! »  
** Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la maison. Caroline voulait la rattraper mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie, au cas où que sa mère se réveillerait. Elle n'avait pas pu dire ce qu'elle avait fait car elle se sentait honteuse, elle s'était servie de ce que Klaus ressentait pour Elle, et cela la dérangeait énormément.

* * *

Abigaël sortit de la maison, elle se stoppa en voyant la voiture de Kol, elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança, elle toqua à sa fenêtre et il l'abaissa avec un sourire **« Tu comptes camper là ? »  
** Kol secoua la tête **« Avec ce qu'il s'est passée ce soir, tu crois que je te laisserais toute seule ? »  
** Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger ! »  
** Le vampire haussa les épaules **« Allez, monte ! »  
** La jeune femme se recula et croisa les bras **« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
** Kol sourit amusé **« Tu comptais te balader en forêt ? »  
** Abigaël soupira, elle contourna la voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur. Kol démarra et prit la direction de sa maison, il se tourna **« Peut-être que tu ne vas pas me croire… Mais je suis désolé ! »  
** La brune haussa les épaules **« C'est pas de ta faute… Mais si je croise ton frère, je le tue ! »  
** Le frère de Klaus sourit, puis le perdit en la regardant inquiet **« Tu te sens bien ? »  
** Abigaël inspira doucement **« Oui… »  
** Puis elle le regarda **« Tu sais que ta réputation de Bad Boy en prend un coup, à t'inquiéter pour moi ? »  
** Kol la regarda **« Et alors ? »  
** Abigaël le sonda puis devant son regard de désir, elle détourna ses yeux verts. Plus aucune paroles ne fut prononcée quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir Mikaelson.

Abigaël et Kol descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon où se trouvait Rebekah. La cousine d'Elena lui demanda directement **« Où est Klaus ? »  
** La blonde fit un signe pour montrer l'étage **« Dans son atelier ! »  
** La brune se retourna et Rebekah la prévint doucement **« Il n'aime pas qu'on le dérange ! »  
** Abigaël lui répondit **« J'en ai rien à faire ! »  
** Elle monta sous leur regard amusé mais inquiet.

* * *

Abigaël trouva vite l'atelier et rentra brusquement sans frapper **« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ? »  
** Klaus serra les dents, il était assis avec un verre de Bourbon à la main, il ne répondit rien et ne l'a regarda pas **« Répond-moi !... Pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Damon pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! »  
** L'Hybride la regarda et elle fut surprise qu'il la regarda aussi en colère **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour le plan d'Esther ? »  
** Abigaël fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait son ton si accusateur **« Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
** Klaus posa son verre et se leva brusquement **« Ne fais pas l'innocente… Tu le savais pour ma Mère car Caroline était au courant ! »  
** La brune secoua la tête en le regardant confuse **« Je ne savais pas ce qu'Esther prévoyait de faire… Je me méfier d'Elle et pour Caroline je ne comprends rien ! »  
** Klaus plissa les yeux pour la sonder, et il y vit juste de la confusion, il s'avança **« Vous nous avez manipulé ce soir, pour pouvoir poignardé Kol ! »  
** Abigaël se recula devant tant d'accusation et le pire c'était qu'il était persuadé de ce qu'il avançait. Elle plissa les yeux **« Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça ?... Tu crois que j'aurais laissé Esther vous tuer tous ?... Que je ne t'aurais rien dit ?... Moi, qui t'ai défendu face à Elena et les autres ?... Moi, qui suis la seule qui voit que tu n'es pas le monstre que tout le monde pense ?... La seule qui ne t'en ai pas voulu pour avoir tué ma tante et tenter de sacrifier ma cousine ? »  
** Klaus ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Il s'en voulu d'avoir pensé qu'elle les avait manipulé. Abigaël se détourna et s'apprêtait à sortit, elle se tourna une dernière fois face à l'Hybride **« Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… Laisse-moi te dire deux dernières choses : Je suis ni Toi, ni Elena, je ne poignarde pas dans le dos et je ne fais jamais semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un ! »  
** Après avoir craché ses mots haineusement, elle sortit en claquant violement la porte et laissant Klaus qui s'en voulait énormément. Il prit son verre et le balança avec force contre le mur. Abigaël était la seule qu'i pouvait considérer comme son amie et il s'était conduit comme un con de première classe. Comment il avait pu croire une seconde qu'elle l'aurait trahie ? Elle n'était pas Elena. Elle avait toujours été la plus honnête avec lui. Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait un coup comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle avait raison, elle l'a défendue alors qu'il ne le mérite pas.

* * *

Abigaël sortit dehors et inspira une profonde bouffée d'air. Kol la rejoignit **« Tu vas bien, ma douce ? »  
** La brune soupira **« Tu as entendu ? »  
** Le vampire se plaça devant elle et acquiesça **« La prochaine fois, ferme la porte ! »  
** L'ex tueuse haussa les épaules. Kol lui fit un sourire désolé **« Nik' est un idiot… »  
** Abigaël leva les yeux sur lui **« Comment il a pu croire que je l'ai manipulé ? »  
** Kol soupira **« Il voit le mal partout… Caroline et toi êtes meilleures amies alors pour lui c'est A + B =… »  
** L'ex Militaire le coupa en plissant les yeux **« Z… Jamais je n'aurais laissé Caroline faire ! »  
** Le frère de Klaus posa sa main sur sa joue et rapprocha doucement son visage **« Je sais… Tu m'aimes trop pour me laisser mourir ! »  
** Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux mais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres **« Arrête de me draguer… »  
** Kol sourit et se pencha à son oreille, sa respiration s'accéléra à son souffle sur son cou **« Je ne peux pas… »  
** La brune ferma les yeux quand la main du vampire passa dans sa nuque, et son autre bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, pour la rapprocher de lui. Abigaël passa ses bras autour de la taille du vampire et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Aucun ne voulait briser ce moment. Sans soupçonner que quelque chose clochait.

 _ **J'écris ce passage sur Demi Lovato – Heart by Heart :**_

Abigaël se recula la première. Elle leva les yeux pour les plongés dans ceux du vampire, qui la regardait avec passion. Ses yeux descendirent à ses lèvres et elle s'approcha doucement et Kol se pencha. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. La main de Kol glissa doucement jusqu'à sa joue qu'il caressa doucement, la jeune femme reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser devint intense mais toujours doux. L'humaine passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du vampire. Kol fit sauter l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux, qui chutèrent en magnifique cascade de boucle, il demanda l'accès à sa belle, qui accepta dans un gémissement de plaisir. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble et pour la première fois, aucune ne cherchait à prendre le dessus sur sa jumelle, comme si maintenant, elles avaient finis leur guerre.

Kol resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Abigaël et dans un coup de vent, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, Kol ouvrit les yeux et enleva lentement le haut d'Abigaël qui leva les bras pour qu'il passe au-dessus de sa tête. La brune fit la même chose pour le vampire. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement ses abdos et il ferma les yeux à la sensation qui parcourue en lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et caressa doucement ses bras en remontant à ses épaules puis il prit son visage en coupe, il l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur et intensité. Les bras de la jeune femme passèrent autour des épaules du vampire et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être collé contre lui. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en sentant son désir pour elle. Un feu prit entièrement possession d'eux, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva, elle se retrouva vite allongés sur le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle.

Kol s'écarta pour la laisser respirer, ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas sa peau et il posa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, elle passa une main dans son dos et le griffa doucement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il s'écarta pour la regarder, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle posa sa deuxième main sur la joue de Kol, puis dans ses cheveux, elle le tira pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Kol passa sa main dans son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge avec toujours autant d'habilité. Il lui débarrassa et le balança à travers la pièce. Il s'écarta de la brune, et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine, en faisant courir sa langue sur sa peau. Elle se cambra en arrière et serra la couverture dans sa main, et la deuxième trouva sa place dans les cheveux du vampire, qui continua sa descente. Il posa un baiser sur chacun de ses seins, il l'entendit gémir et sa respiration se faire plus difficile, il sourit en faisant courir ses lèvres sur son estomac puis sur son ventre. Il lui enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement rapidement. Il se redressa pour observer la jeune femme, il sourit quand elle murmura son prénom la voix haletante. Il plongea sur son intimité pour lui faire éprouver le plaisir, qu'elle méritait.

La jeune femme se cambra brusquement quand elle sentit la langue du brun, pénétrait dans sa féminité. Sa respiration s'était coupé dû au plaisir qu'il lui prodigué. Ses doigts pénétrèrent à leur tour dans son intimité et elle ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir à son geste. Kol fit tourner sa langue à l'intérieur d'Elle, tout en jouant avec son pouce sur son clitoris, gonflé par le plaisir. Il se mit à le pincer et le mordiller, ce qui la fit perdre pied. Elle se crispa au désir dans son corps et elle ne mit pas longtemps à jouir sur ses doigts et sa langue. Kol sortit de sa féminité et fut ravie de voir l'état de la femme qu'il aimait. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier ainsi que son cœur qui ratait plusieurs battements. Il se leva et enleva à son tour le reste de ses vêtements. Il se positionna ensuite sur la brune, il posa des baisers dans son cou tout en lui caressant les cuisses, le ventre puis le cou, qui la fit frémir et gémir son prénom. Elle réussit à ce calmé après quelques instants.

La brune griffa doucement le dos du vampire. Celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau avec tout le désir qu'il ressentait, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre de l'amour dans cet étreinte. La jeune femme ondula sous lui en sentant son membre frottait contre son intimité. Le vampire grogna légèrement à ce mouvement. Il s'écarta et ils se regardèrent avec luxure. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du brun puis dans ses cheveux et les agrippa fermement, elle lui murmura la voix impatiente et tremblante **« Kol… S'il te plaît… »  
** Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et dans un doucement coup de bassin, il entra en elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieur et planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Kol posa sa tête dans son cou et sa main se resserra sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Kol se mit doucement en mouvement, il sortait et rentrer en elle lentement, puis, il accéléra légèrement ses coups de rein. L'humaine enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du vampire qui grogna doucement, elle gémit quand il augmenta les forces de ses coups, le faisant aller plus loin en elle à chaque fois. Kol se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec besoin et avidité, elle répondit à son baiser de la même manière. Kol attrapa le poignée de sa belle pour le plaquer doucement sur le lit, il remonta sa main et il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, il s'écarta pour la laisser respirer et il plongea dans son cou. La jeune femme gémit quand il lui mordilla l'endroit entre son oreille et son épaule, elle resserra ses doigts entre les siens. La brune tourna légèrement la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Il remonta ses lèvres et l'embrassa, sa deuxième main se posa sur sa cuisse et il la remonta jusqu'à ses hanches, et ses coups de bassins se firent plus rapide et plus fort. Il grogna quand il sentit qu'il cogna au fond d'elle. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand elle sentit sa jouissance arrivait. Ils sentirent qu'ils allaient venir lorsque leur mouvement devint fébrile et désordonné. Kol approfondit ses puissants coup de rein et les parois de la brune se resserrent autour de son sexe et ils vinrent en même temps. Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer ce qu'elle ressentait. Kol se laissa peser sur la jeune femme sans mettre tout son poids et en restant en elle.

Kol posa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait toujours la respiration difficile. Il remonta ses lèvres toujours en embrassant sa peau, il posa un baiser sur sa joue puis il la regarda, elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit son regard. Ses yeux vert se posèrent sur ses lèvres qui était entrouverte, il se pencha et l'embrassa, elle ouvrit la bouche pour inviter sa langue à rejoindre la sienne, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. La main qui était sur sa cuisse remonta pour lui caresser sa joue, et il recommença ses mouvements qui les firent gémir de bonheur.

* * *

 **Ellipse de quelques heures :**

Abigaël avait sa tête posé dans le cou de Kol, son bras entouré son torse. Ce dernier avait son visage près de ses cheveux, il avait sa main qui tracé de petits rond sur le bras de la jeune femme, et le deuxième derrière sa nuque, il lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. La couverture était à leur taille mais ils n'avaient pas froid grâce à l'intensité de leur étreinte. Une chose était sûre du côté du vampire : Cette femme le rendait dingue. C'était la seule qui avait réussi à ébranler son bouton Off, la seule qu'il n'a pu tuer, la seule pour qui il a des sentiments. La seule – sans compter Rebekah – qu'il veut protéger. La seule humaine qui pourrait trouver sa place dans sa famille. Et pour la première fois, il avait peur. C'était une certitude qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devrait partir, la laisser partir. Elle lui a dit plus d'une fois, mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce qui est survenu ce soir, se reproduise. Dès qu'il serrait persuadé, qu'elle soit en sécurité, il partirait et il convaincrait Klaus de faire la même chose. Qu'il prenne ce qu'il a besoin pour ces foutus hybrides, quitte à qu'il le fasse lui-même. Qu'ils partent de Mystic Falls, il savait que cela ne plairait pas à Rebekah mais peu importe. Kol ferma les yeux et cala sa respiration sur celle de la jeune femme et s'endormit.

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Kol dormait profondément. Elle se dégagea lentement en essayant d'éviter de le réveiller. Elle descendit du lit et s'habilla rapidement, elle sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle ferma sa veste dû à la fraicheur de la nuit et elle prit la direction des bois. Elle marcha quelques minutes puis s'arrêta, elle fit le tour du paysage du regard. Elle attendit pensant 10 minutes, quand elle entendit un crissement de feuille derrière elle, elle sourit **« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »  
** Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Esther et Finn. La sorcière sourit **« Je vois que tu as pu y arriver ! »  
** La jeune femme haussa un sourcil **« Ce n'était pas très compliqué… Comme le plan que tu avais prévu… »  
** Esther baissa les yeux **« Je n'ai pas été assez prudente… »  
** Abigaël rigola nerveusement et elle s'approcha. Finn se plaça devant elle et elle roula des yeux **« C'est ce que j'ai vu… C'est à moi de tout faire apparemment !... Quitte la ville et ne reviens pas ! »  
** La jeune femme se retourna et Esther fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes ? »  
** La brune ne répondit rien et continua à s'éloigner quand la Sorcière l'appela fermement **« Kaleesia ! »  
** Celle-ci s'arrêta en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle se retourna **« Faire ce que tu as été incapable ! »  
** Elle se retourna de nouveau et s'éloigna en déclarant glaciale **« Tuer tes enfants ! »  
** Elle disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Abigaël enfin Kaleesia, réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser de Klaus et des autres. Ils avaient confiance en Elle, alors elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Elle savait qu'elle devait les éloigner les uns des autres. Elle les avait beaucoup observés de l'autre-côté, alors cela s'avérait facile de se faire passer pour sa descendance. Celui qui allait être difficile à berner serait Elijah, c'était le plus méfiant. Surtout qu'Esther n'a pas été très intelligente pour avoir demandé une discussion avec Abigaël. Kol était amoureux d'Abigaël, alors elle pourrait sûrement le manipuler. Mais elle devait être prudente avec Lui aussi, car c'était le plus imprévisible, elle devait la jouer en finesse car il connaissait la jeune femme. Elle devait trouver un allié et elle savait qui pourrait l'aider. Car il avait un bon plan pour éloigner les Mikaelson.

Kaleesia était maintenant devant le Manoir Salvatore, elle sourit en rentrant dans la pension. Elle monta dans la chambre du vampire aux yeux bleus et entra. Ce dernier sortit au même instant, il était simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille. En la voyant, il fronça les sourcils avec un sourire arrogant **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, la naine ?... Tu viens m'admirer ?... Tu en a déjà marre de ce crétin d'Originel ? »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux et ferma la porte. Damon fut intrigué par la visite de la jeune femme et il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se tourna avec un sourire **« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »  
** Damon haussa un sourcil **« Depuis quand tu me vouvoie ? »  
** Kaleesia s'avança devant le vampire **« Depuis que j'ai pris le corps de ma descendante ! »  
** Le vampire plissa les yeux en la sondant **« Finn t'a mis un coup plus fort que je le croyais ! »  
** Damon se retourna pour prendre ses vêtements. Kaleesia roula des yeux **« Je suis Kaleesia… J'ai profité du sort qu'Esther prévoyait d'accomplir pour prendre le contrôle d'Abigaël ! »  
** L'aîné Salvatore arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna perplexe **« Tu te fous de moi ?... Si cela est vrai… Pourquoi avoir besoin de mon aide ? »  
** Kaleesia sourit **« Car je veux me débarrassé des Mikaelson… Tout comme vous ! »  
** Damon plissa les yeux et il put voir dans son regard toute sa sincérité, et il sut qu'elle disait vrai, il recula sous le choc, il se reprit en secouant la tête **« Et Abigaël ? »  
** Kaleesia se retourna et parcouru la chambre **« Elle est encore là… Elle reprendra le contrôle lorsque les Originels seront enfin mort ! »  
** Damon croisa les bras avec un air perplexe **« Et pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? »  
** Kaleesia le regarda **« Elena ne sera plus en danger si on se serre les coudes ! »  
** Damon baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir. Kaleesia attendit patiemment sa réponse. Le vampire soupira **« Comment voulez-vous procéder pour les tuer ? »  
** Kaleesia s'approcha avec un sourire ravie **« Chaque chose en son temps… D'abord, il faut les éloignés… Elijah est le plus méfiant, c'est celui à qui il faut faire le plus attention… »  
** Damon pouffa nerveusement **« Ils ne sont pas idiot… Ils verront bien que vous n'êtes pas Abigaël ! »  
** Kaleesia rigola doucement et s'assit sur son lit en croisant les jambes **« C'est cela qui est un avantage lorsque l'on est de l'autre-côté pendant 1 000 ans… J'ai observé Abigaël de très près… Je sais exactement qui elle est ! »  
** Damon décroisa les bras, Kaleesia se leva et lui fit un sourire complice **« Allez-vous m'aider ? »  
** Le frère de Stephen la regarda et lui fit un sourire Damoniaque **« Je vous suis… »  
** Kaleesia hocha la tête, elle se mit sur la pointe et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix suave **« On va faire une bonne équipe… »  
** Elle s'écarta et il en fut troublée. Il savait que ce n'était pas la cousine d'Elena mais cela était bizarre, d'entendre ceci de sa bouche. Kaleesia s'approcha de la porte, puis elle posa sa main sur la poignée et se tourna une nouvelle fois **« Que cela reste entre nous… Ne dîtes rien à personne, même pas à votre frère ! »  
** Damon acquiesça et Kaleesia sortit de la chambre du vampire.

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou chapitre terminé ! ^^**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Bon, le début du chapitre et ce qu'il se passe dans la série et j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas =$**

 **Sinon, Les passages Klaroline vous ont plût ?**

 **Les choses que j'ai rajoutées aux scènes de la série ?**

 **Les confrontations entre Elena et Rebekah ?**

 **Le fait que Caroline regrette ce qu'elle a fait ?**

 **Les passages entre Abigaël et les Mikaelson ?**

 **Le passage chez Caroline ?**

 **La dispute entre Klaus et Abigaël ?**

 **Les passages Kolabi et le Lemon ?**

 **Kaleesia qui a pris possession du corps d'Abigaël ?**

 **Et l'alliance entre Kaleesia et Damon ?**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? ^^**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience :3 N'hésitez surtout pas à me poser toutes les questions que voulez, j'essayerais d'y répondre, si cela ne révèle pas la suite ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour Jeux ou Sentiments ? Xoxo :***


	7. Plan d'action

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire qui, j'espère vous plaira ! ^^**

 **Mimi34 :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^  
Désolé pour tes espoirs… ;-)  
Bah tu sauras ses motivations dans ce chapitre même si ce n'est pas compliqué à deviner ;-P  
Tu verras pourquoi mais je te dis que c'est pour la protéger du Surnaturel… Même si cela ne servirais a rien étant donné qu'Elena les attire comme des abeilles. Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir :$  
Moi aussi j'ai pu finir le chapitre avec moins de chaleur enfin._

 _Je suis ravie que mon chapitre tes plus et j'espère que celui-là te plaira toujours autant ^^  
Je ne sais pas encore qui va s'en apercevoir et j'y réfléchi intensivement :-)_

 _Tu verras bientôt si Stephen va être au courant, je garde le suspense ahah ;-P_

 _J'aimerais bien écrire le scénario mais ce n'est pas possible malheureusement… Et puis, j'aurais préféré écrire la fin de la saison 6 et empêcher la mort de Kai de cette manière…_

 _Pour les Klaroline Awards, je ne sais pas comment il faut faire et puis je n'écris pas pour avoir quelque chose mais pour le plaisir, d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi mais merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :*_

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review et que mon idée t'es plu ^^_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ^^  
Cela me fais plaisir que tu ais apprécier mon chapitre et j'espère que celui-là te ferait plaisir :$  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kaleesia se réveilla doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, elle débarrassera le monde des Originels et cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Elle ne faisait aucunement confiance à Damon, mais ils avaient le même but alors elle devait le faire. Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva, elle se dirigea vers la valise rouge, la prit et la posa sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur, elle n'était pas de la même époque que sa descendante mais elle aimait bien ses vêtements, elle choisit un pantalon noir, un haut violet, des sous-vêtements blanc et des talons hauts noirs. Elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle prit les chaussures et les enfila, elle marcha quelques secondes avec pour s'habituer qui ne mit pas longtemps, elle était très doué pour s'adapter. Elle se regarda dans la glace et se maquilla légèrement. Kaleesia sourit du corps de sa descendante, celle-ci était comme elle. Elle était belle et attiré tous les regards, elle arrivait à adoucir le pire des hommes et elle l'avait vu avec Niklaus et Kol. Ses deux-là feraient n'importe quoi pour la jeune femme, mais elle devait rester prudente pour ne pas qu'ils découvrent la supercherie. Ils la connaissaient mieux que personne et la moindre erreur leur créerait des doutes, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas Abigaël.

La sonnerie de Black Pearl se fit entendre, elle baissa le regard et vit 'Damon Salvatore', elle ouvrit le robinet et décrocha et d'une voix basse mécontente **« Vous êtes inconscient de m'appeler ! »  
** Elle entendit un léger soupir **« Je voulais savoir quel était votre plan pour se débarrasser de Klaus ? »  
** Kaleesia soupira **« Pour l'instant, il faut attendre que les choses ce soit détendu ! »  
** Le vampire lui répondit agacer **« On a déjà assez attendu ! »  
** Kaleesia répliqua du même ton **« Ne soyez pas idiot !... Esther est partie et ils sont tous sur le qui-vive à cause de ce qui s'est passée hier… Elijah est méfiant et je risque d'être surveillé les prochains jours... Il doit d'abord voire qu'Esther n'a rien fait à leur précieuse amie ! »  
** Damon grinça des dents **« Et après ? »  
** Elle roula des yeux **« On les monte les uns contre les autres… Toi tu te charges de Rebekah… »  
** Puis elle lui dit d'une voix menaçante **« Surveillez votre frère, qu'il ne fasse pas tous gâcher ! »  
** Damon lui répondit mauvais **« Je commence à me demander si je peux vous faire confiance… »  
** Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi !... Si j'apprends que vous en avez parlé à qui que ce soit, Stephen sera le premier à en pâtir ! »  
** L'aîné Salvatore répliqua tout aussi menaçant **« Faîtes ça et je vous jure que Klaus sera au courant de ce que vous préparez ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia haussa un sourcil et rigola nerveusement et lui dit provocante **« Qui croira Klaus à votre avis ? Abigaël ou vous ?... En sachant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait confiance en votre groupe ?... Et que pendant 1 000 ans je l'ai observé et je sais exactement comment elle réagirait ! »  
** Elle sut qu'elle avait gagné lorsqu'il ne répondit rien **« Moins de personnes seront au courant et plus on aura de chance de se débarrasser de la famille… Alors ne fais rien jusqu'à que JE te rappel ! »  
** Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et elle raccrocha en soupirant, elle éteignit le robinet.

* * *

Kaleesia sortit de la pièce et se figea en voyant Elijah, il était de dos et regardait par la fenêtre **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
** Le vampire se retourna **« Je voulais voir comment tu allais… »  
** Kaleesia s'avança doucement **« Bien… Physiquement du moins… »  
** Elijah baissa les yeux **« Je suis désolé pour la mère de la sorcière… »  
** Elle murmura haineuse **« C'était Damon… »  
** Le frère de Klaus se retourna face à la fenêtre **« Parce que je me suis servi d'Elena… Esther a raison à nos sujets… »  
** Kaleesia se retint de justesse de répliquer en faveur de la sorcière **« Je te connais Elijah, tu es loin d'être un monstre ! »  
** Le vampire ferma les yeux en secouant la tête, puis il la regarda **« Comment tu fais ? »  
** Kaleesia haussa un sourcil. Elijah s'expliqua **« J'ai utilisé ta cousine pour obliger les Salvatore a arrêté ma mère… Ce qui a obligé Damon a transformé la mère de ton amie pour couper la connexion… J'ai utilisé la haine qu'éprouver Rebekah pour arriver à mes fins, ma propre famille… Alors comment tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir ? »  
** Kaleesia le regarda avec un petit sourire **« C'est justement pour ta famille que tu as fait tout ça… J'ai moi-même menacé la famille de Julian pour retrouver mon frère… S'il ne m'avait pas dit pour Luke Miles, j'aurais fait une énorme erreur… »  
** Elijah baissa la tête et elle s'avança **« Je ne t'en veux pas car j'aurais fait exactement la même chose… »  
** Le vampire releva les yeux **« Tu es trop conciliante pour ton propre bien ! »  
** Kaleesia haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire **« Je ne le serais pas si j'étais parfaite ! »  
** Elijah rigola doucement puis il lui posa un léger baiser sur le front et murmura **« Tu es trop bien pour rester avec nous… »  
** Il sortit sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle fut un instant déstabilisé. Une personne extérieure à leur cercle pourrait croire qu'elle a charmé tous les garçons Mikaelson. Elijah serait peut-être plus facile à berner qu'elle le pensait, mais elle se devait de rester prudente. Après tout, il était amoureux d'une manipulatrice.

* * *

 **« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment de me réveiller tout seul après une excellente nuit… »  
** Kaleesia ne put empêcher un sourire à la voix de Kol, elle répliqua en haussant les épaules **« Tu t'en remettras… »  
** Elle entendit le vampire s'approchait, elle se retourna en effaçant son sourire et lui fit face, il portait seulement un survet' noir, son regard dévia instantanément sur son torse et elle se mordit les lèvres. Dommage qu'il soit un vampire.

Kol fit son sourire prétentieux en voyant son regard, il s'approcha **« Toi, tu t'en remettras ? »  
** Kaleesia croisa les bras en prenant un visage froid **« Depuis longtemps… »  
** Kol s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le téléphone d'Abigaël sonna, elle se détourna et l'attrapa, elle se retint de soupirer d'agacement quand elle vit le nom de 'Forbes' apparaître, elle inspira discrètement et décrocha en prenant un ton inquiet **« Comment va Bonnie ? »  
** Caroline soupira **« Elle est encore retourné… Abby ne s'est toujours pas réveillé… »  
** Kaleesia soupira, d'une car elle en avait rien à faire de la mère Bennett et que deux, elle avait d'autres choses à régler. Mais elle dut lui répondre avec agacement pour expliquer son soupire **« Dis-lui que Damon va payer ! »  
** La fille du Sheriff se passa sa main dans ses cheveux **« Bonnie et moi allons emmenez Abby dans sa maison à Monroe… Pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa condition… »  
** Kaleesia réprima un sourire de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Kol, se poster à ses côtés **« Tu veux que je vous accompagne ? »  
** Carolinesoupira **« J'aimerais que tu viennes… Mais tu es humaine et c'est risqué… »  
** La brune la coupa doucement **« Parce que c'est une nouvelle vampire… »  
** La blonde acquiesça **« Oui et je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! »  
** Kaleesia sourit **« Je comprends Caroline… Appel-moi d'accord ? »  
** Caroline sourit **« Promis… Je t'aime Davis ! »  
** La brune lui répondit avec la même tonalité **« Je t'aime aussi Forbes ! »  
** Elles raccrochèrent. Kaleesia soupira en posant son téléphone sur le lit. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de Caroline. Damon lui avait rendu un fier service en transformant la Bennett, même si cela la contrarié un peu.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »  
** Kaleesia leva les yeux sur le frère de Klaus, elle put y voir de l'inquiétude. Elle réprima avec mal un sourire. Elle plissa les yeux **« Tu es sérieux à me poser la question ?... Comment tu veux que j'aille bien alors que cet abruti de Damon a transformé la mère de Bonnie ? »  
** Kol haussa un sourcil **« C'était pour sauver Elena… »  
** Kaleesia serra les dents et se détourna **« Je sais… Mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait un autre moyen ! »  
** Le vampire s'approcha de la jeune femme, il posa doucement ses mains sur ses bras. Kaleesia serra les dents en sentant les mains du brun sur elle, elle ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût **« Arrête je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! »  
** Kol sourit et la plaqua doucement contre le mur **« J'ai déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois… »  
** Kaleesia serra les poings à la stupidité de sa descendance pour avoir couché avec un Originel, surtout celui-là. Mais malheureusement, elle devait se conduire comme Abigaël pour arriver à ses fins. Elle détourna le regard **« Tant que je ne trouverais pas un moyen de faire souffrir Damon… »  
** Elle leva les yeux pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens **« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! »  
** Elle le bouscula brusquement et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

Kaleesia sourit en descendant les escaliers. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine mais elle se stoppa en voyant Klaus, assis sur le canapé avec un verre de Bourbon à la main. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'avança **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
** L'hybride leva son verre comme si c'était une question idiote. Elle roula des yeux et elle s'assit à ses côtés **« On dirait un martyr comme ça, tu t'en rends compte ?... Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
** Klaus répliqua d'une voix froide **« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu me déteste ! »  
** Kaleesia ne put retenir un soupir. Elle avait oublié qu'Abigaël et Klaus étaient en froid depuis quelques temps. Elle devait se réconcilier avec lui pour faire aboutir son plan. Elle attrapa son verre et en but une gorgé, il la regarda un plissant les yeux **« Je ne te déteste pas… »  
** Elle le regarda et lui rendit son verre, il le posa sur la table basse **« Tu m'as déçu… »  
** Klaus détourna le regard **« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne m'excuserais pas… »  
** Kaleesia regarda en face d'elle en réfléchissant **« Je l'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia le regarda **« Mais j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête avec toi. »  
** Le Mikaelson posa ses yeux bleus sur elle en haussant un sourcil **« Tu me pardonnes ? »  
** La brune se rapprocha doucement avec un sourire **« Oui ! »  
** Klaus sourit et allait répondre mais il se stoppa lorsqu'elle le regarda menaçant **« Mais ne recommence jamais ça ! »  
** Klaus hocha la tête, il leva sa main gauche avec un sourire en coin **« Promis ! »  
** Ils se regardèrent en se souriant. Kaleesia entendit des pas et sans réfléchir, elle posa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Klaus, elle s'écarta **« Je dois aller voir Elena… »  
** Klaus acquiesça, elle se leva et se dirigea à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Une fois sortie, elle fit un sourire ravie en sachant qui était dans les escaliers. Elle prit sa voiture et se rendit chez les Gilbert. Elle avait de la chance que la relation entre Abigaël et Klaus étaient une relation ambiguë, sinon elle aurait dû revoir un plan d'action. Cela sera facile de monter les deux frères les uns contre, surtout en connaissant leur caractère respectifs, elle devait tout de même faire attention de ne pas en faire trop et à Elijah.

Kaleesia arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez les Gilbert. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir Elena, mais elle avait envie de rencontrer la descendante de Katherine Pierce. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison, elle entra et Elena se fit rapidement voir en haut des escaliers, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant sa cousine **« Bi' ? »  
** Kaleesia fit un sourire forcé, Elena n'y vit que du feu car elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et la prit dans ses bras **« Je suis ravie de voir que tu as changé d'avis ! »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux. Cette fille était vraiment stupide. Elle ne comprenait rien ou elle le faisait exprès ? Ses ancêtres n'étaient pas aussi naïve, excepté peut-être Tatia, même si elle avait changé en rencontrant Klaus et Elijah.

Kaleesia s'éloigna **« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Elena… Je reste chez Caroline ! »  
** La Doppelganger perdit son sourire et fit une mine triste qui désespéra celle qui se faisait passer pour sa cousine **« Je n'ai pas reparlé à Damon depuis hier… »  
** Kaleesia soupira et la contourna **« J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu fais avec lui ! »  
** Elena fronça les sourcils **« Je croyais que cela te ferais plaisir ! »  
** Les yeux de Kaleesia se noircirent et elle se retourna brusquement **« Le rituel ne s'est passé qu'hier, j'attends de voir la semaine prochaine car après tout, vous allez toujours chercher un moyen de tuer Klaus ! »  
** Elena s'avança et la regarda mécontente **« Bien sûr que oui !... Il m'a pourri la vie ! »  
** Kaleesia rigola nerveusement **« Arrête Elena… En quoi il t'a pourri la vie, hein ?... Il a voulu protéger sa famille, tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose ? »  
** La Doppelganger haussa un sourcil **« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia roula des yeux **« Je te rappel que tu as voulu te sacrifier pour protéger Jeremy alors que cela l'aurait fait souffrir ! »  
** Elena resta un instant abasourdis puis elle se reprit en secouant la tête **« Elijah avait trouvé un moyen pour me sauver et… »  
** Kaleesia la coupa en haussant un sourcil et lui dit moqueuse **« Qui avait une chance sur deux de fonctionner ? »  
** Elle l'avait sûrement dit trop moqueuse parce qu'Elena la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Kaleesia se racla doucement la gorge puis reprit son visage froid **« Tu m'énerve Elena alors arrête avec tes pleurnicheries ! »  
** La descendante de Katherine recula d'un pas hébété, puis elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Stephen rentra dans la maison, il fut surpris en voyant Elena abasourdis et Abigaël haineuse, il fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
** C'est Abigaël*Kaleesia qui lui répondit en ne lâchant pas Elena des yeux **« Rien juste Elena qui se prend pour ma mère ! »  
** Kaleesia grimpa les escaliers avec un sourire. C'était amusant de se faire passer pour sa descendante.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, elle se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouvait les photos de sa famille. Elle attrapa celle-ci où on l'on voyait Abigaël dans les bras de son père. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Elle la reposa et ses yeux verts tombèrent sur la photo d'Abigaël et de son frère Peter. Leur complicité se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et leur ressemblance. Avec des années de moins on pourrait dire que c'était des jumeaux tellement leur ressemblance était frappante.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »  
** Kaleesia soupira et se retourna en croisant les bras **« Je ne veux pas de ta morale ! »  
** Stephen s'avança lentement **« Ce n'était pas mon intention… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia pouffa en se détournant **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
** Le brun soupira **« Je veux juste savoir ce que t'as fait Esther… »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux et le regarda avec un sourire rassurant **« Je vais bien ! »  
** Le vampire fronça les sourcils **« Tu es sûr ? »  
** La brune baissa son visage et haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Stephen mit ses mains dans ses poches **« D'accord j'arrête… Mais tu as l'air… Différente… »  
** Kaleesia se tendit légèrement, puis haussa les épaules **« Je suis la même Stephen… Tu crois qu'Esther m'aurait fait quoi ? »  
** Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Elena arriva brusquement dans la chambre **« Alaric a été arrêté ! »  
** Stephen et Abigaël*Kaleesia se regardèrent puis cette dernière lui demanda faussement inquiète **« Pourquoi ? »  
** Elena secoua la tête vraiment inquiète **« Meredith lui aurait tiré dessus parce qu'il l'aurait menacé ! »  
** Kaleesia se rappela soudain de la discussion entre l'ancien chasseur et Abigaël, à propos du tueur qui était en ville. Elle réfléchit à vive allure pour savoir comment Abigaël réagirait. Elena la coupa dans ses réflexions **« Je vais au poste pour en savoir un peu plus ! »  
** Stephen acquiesça et Kaleesia s'avança **« Je vais aller voir Meredith… »  
** Elena regarda le vampire puis celle qu'elle croyait sa cousine et lui demanda inquiète **« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? »  
** Kaleesia s'avança **« Je veux en finir avec cette histoire ! »  
** Elle sortit de la chambre. Et ragea intérieurement. Elle voulait se concentré sur les Originels. De toute façon, elle savait qui était le tueur en série, alors cette histoire serait vite régler, elle devait en parler à Esther pour qu'elle répare ça. Kaleesia prit la direction du manoir Salvatore, elle arriva devant l'allée et vit Damon sortir. Elle arrêta la voiture et sortit, elle se dirigea vers lui et il lui fit un sourire narquois **« Vous pouvez plus vous passez de Moi ? »  
** Elle s'arrêta devant lui et ignora son ton moqueur **« Je sais ce qui arrive à Alaric ! »  
** Le vampire perdit instantanément son sourire et il haussa un sourcil **« Quoi ? »  
** Kaleesia regarda aux alentours puis posa ses yeux vert sur Damon **« C'est la bague qu'il porte… A chaque fois qu'il meurt, il développe une deuxième personnalité… Il a défié la nature alors elle se venge ! »  
** Damon serra les dents en plissant les yeux **« Comment on arrête ça ? »  
** La brune soupira **« Je dois joindre Esther pour qu'elle défasse le sort… Mais la bague devra être détruite ! »  
** Le vampire détourna ses yeux bleus, il souffla **« Appel-là… »  
** Damon la regarda, elle acquiesça **« Toi, règle ça au plus vite, j'ai besoin de toi pour les Mikaelson… »  
** Le vampire arqua un sourcil **« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »  
** Kaleesia lui fit un sourire en coin charmeur, puis un clin d'œil **« Grâce aux charmes de ma descendance ! »  
** A son regard instant, elle reprit son sérieux **« Klaus a une relation… Ambiguë avec Abigaël… Et Kol a des sentiments surprenant pour Elle… »  
** Damon lui fit un sourire Damoniaque et elle lui fit un sourire complice **« Quel est la meilleure façon de monter des frères l'un contre l'autre… »  
** Damon continua comme d'une même voix **« Que de faire croire au frère qui a des sentiments qu'elle est amoureuse de son frère aîné… »  
** Kaleesia continua **« Connaissant le caractère de Klaus et de Kol… »  
** Le vampire s'avança doucement **« Cela ne mettrait pas longtemps avant qu'éclate une dispute… »  
** Kaleesia s'avança à son tour, le frère de Stephen baissa les yeux et elle les leva **« Qui les éloignera et qui rendra plus facile la tâche de les éliminés ! »  
** Damon se pencha légèrement pour arriver qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage **« J'aime ton esprit manipulatrice et démoniaque… »  
** Kaleesia se rapprocha de ses lèvres, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ses lèvres dévièrent doucement à son oreille **« Nous allons former une belle équipe… »  
** Elle lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue, elle se détourna **« Fais ce que tu as à faire mais ne m'appelle pas ! »  
** Elle rentra dans sa voiture, elle démarra, elle tourna la tête quand Damon fut près d'Elle **« Et toi appel Esther ! »  
** Kaleesia hocha la tête. Damon s'adossa à sa voiture en se souvenant d'un détail **« Et comment tu vas faire pour Klaus ?... Cela va être dur alors que tout le monde sait qu'il craque pour une certaine Barbie Vampire… »  
** Kaleesia sourit en haussant les épaules **« A la force d'être rejeté, on finit par abandonner… Et puis, cette Forbes est à Monroe, ce n'est pas un souci ! »  
** Damon plissa les yeux légèrement **« J'espère que tu as raison… »  
** La brune leva les yeux au ciel **« J'ai toujours raison ! »  
** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna du Salvatore.

* * *

Damon regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Elle était de l'autre-côté et avec Esther quand celle-ci a tenté de tuer Elena. Mais l'histoire avec Alaric tenait la route, la nature reprenait toujours ses droits. Elle voulait se débarrasser de Klaus et lui aussi, il ne devait pas laisser l'histoire avec Alaric les gêner dans leur but, il sortit son téléphone et appela son frère. Ce dernier répondit après deux tonalités _**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon ? »  
**_ Damon ne se formalisa pas de son ton ennuyé **« Je sais qui est le tueur, rejoins-moi au Grill dans 1 heure ! »  
** Il raccrocha, monta dans sa voiture et prit la route pour le poste.

* * *

 **Ellipse d'une heure** :

Damon était au Grill avec un verre de Bourbon devant lui. Il n'avait rien dit à Liz par rapport à la bague, car même si cela pouvait l'innocenté, il ne savait pas qu'elle excuse trouver pour expliquer qu'il savait ça. Ses pensées dérivèrent à Kaleesia, il avait vu la détermination dans ses yeux mais un problème se posait : S'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de Klaus. Est-ce qu'elle rendrait son corps à Abigaël ? Pas qu'elle lui manquait loin de là, mais il pensait avant tout à Elena. Son plan était une bonne idée mais est-ce qu'il fonctionnerait ? Il devait avouer que Katherine avait trouvé son maître en la matière. Klaus et Kol n'avaient encore rien vu, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était bonne actrice, mais est-ce que sa durerait ?

Le vampire aux yeux bleus sortit de ses pensées, lorsque la chaise à ses côtés fut tirée **« Tu en a mis du temps** _ **petit frère**_ **! »  
** Ce dernier soupira **« Qui est le tueur ? »  
** Damon serra son verre dans ses mains **« Alaric… »  
** Stephen le regarda en plissant les yeux **« Tu ne vas pas croire que ton ami est responsable de tout ça ?! »  
** Le brun soupira en buvant une gorgée de son verre **« Crois-moi que j'aimerais que cela ne soit pas le cas… »  
** Stephen commanda un café et plissa les yeux **« Comment tu peux savoir que c'était lui ?... Il ne se rappel de rien ! »  
** Damon regarda son petit frère **« Tu réfléchis des fois Steph' ? »  
** L'ancien Rippeur fronça les sourcils, Damon roula des yeux **« La nature reprend toujours ses droits… La bague que porte Alaric, l'aide à défié l'ordre de la mort… Et puis, je me suis souvenu d'une histoire de 1912… »  
** Stephen se tourna légèrement sur le côté, Damon fit un léger sourire en coin **« Tu te souviens de Samantha Gilbert ? »  
** Son frère acquiesça **« Oui… Il y a eu des meurtres sur les Famille Fondatrices, elle a fait des aveux mais ils l'ont prise pour une folle et l'ont enfermé… »  
** Damon hocha la tête **« Oui et je l'ai tué… Mais je me souviens qu'elle portait une de ses bagues, qui appartient maintenant à… »  
** Stephen soupira **« Alaric… »**

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Celle-ci s'arrêta devant l'allée des Mikaelson. Damon lui avait envoyé un message en lui disant qu'il raconterait à Stephen pour la bague. Elle appellerait Esther en dernier recours. Elle sortit de la Mustang et entra dans la demeure **« Klaus ? Elijah ? »  
** Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle prit des vêtements et sortit. Elle entra dans la chambre de Klaus et prit la direction de la salle de bain, qui était un peu plus grande que la sienne, elle se fit couler un bain. Une fois fait, elle plongea dedans et poussa un soupire de bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia la chaleur de l'eau. Elle adorait les temps modernes, les douches, les téléphones. Elle se trouvait à sa place.

Quelques minutes après, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, puis celle de la salle de bain **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
** Kaleesia sourit et lui répondit sans ouvrir les yeux **« J'adore ta salle de bain ! »  
** Klaus s'assit sur le rebord en haussa un sourcil et lui dit moqueur **« La chambre de mon frère est aussi bien, non ? »  
** La brune ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourire en coin **« Je préfère la tienne !... Au moins, je sais que je peux être tranquille dans la chambre du Big Bad Hybride… »  
** Ce dernier rigola doucement **« Cela ne plairait pas à Kol ! »  
** Kaleesia haussa les épaules **« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il lui plaît ou pas ! »  
** La brune se redressa légèrement, Klaus détourna le regard malgré qu'il ne pouvait rien voir grâce à la mousse, Kaleesia ne put réprimer un sourire **« Mais peut-être que toi, tu penses à une jolie blonde ! »  
** Klaus perdit son sourire et soupira **« Je ne me soucis plus d'elle maintenant… »  
** La brune haussa un sourcil **« A cause de ce qu'elle t'as fait ? »  
** L'hybride la regarda en plissant les yeux. Kaleesia se gifla mentalement, Abigaël n'avait pas encore parlé à Caroline, ni à personne à ce propos, alors elle trouva une parade **« Caroline me l'a avoué hier soir… Je ne l'ai pas très bien prit non plus… »  
** Klaus la regarda un instant puis détourna le regard **« Ne te dispute pas avec Caroline à cause de moi… »  
** Kaleesia reposa sa tête sur le rebord **« Elle s'est servie de tes sentiments pour te manipuler… C'est tombé bien bas même pour elle… »  
** Le frère de Kol posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme **« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »  
** La brune le regarda **« A Monroe pour aider la mère de Bonnie avec sa condition de vampire ! »  
** Klaus hocha simplement la tête. Kaleesia posa sa main sur celle de l'hybride, il la regarda **« Peut-être que tu devrais changer ta façon de faire… »  
** Le vampire haussa un sourcil et elle lui fit un sourire complice **« Echange les rôles ! »  
** Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Comment ça ? »  
** Kaleesia leva les yeux **« Moi, qui croyait que tu étais rusé ! »  
** Klaus lui fit un regard faussement en menaçant, elle rigola puis continua **« Fais en sorte qu'elle croit que tu ne t'intéresse plus à elle ! »  
** Klaus croisa les bras **« J'en ai rien à faire maintenant ! »  
** Kaleesia le regarda amusé **« Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé où elle était ? »  
** Le vampire soupira. Kaleesia se réinstalla dans le bain **« Tu fais comme tu veux Klaus… Mais je connais Caroline, elle aime avoir le contrôle… »  
** Klaus la regarda, elle continua en fermant les yeux **« Fais en sorte qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'elle n'a plus le contrôle sur toi ! »  
** Il fronça les sourcils, elle les rouvrit **« La seule chose que Caroline ne peut contrôler, c'est ses sentiments ! »  
** Klaus détourna le regard et fixa un point invisible **« La rendre jalouse tu veux dire ? »  
** Kaleesia sourit et lui dit amusé **« Oui… Couche avec Tyler ! »  
** L'hybride fit une grimace de dégoût, ce qui fit rire la brune **« Je préfère coucher avec Elena ! »  
** Ce fut au tour de Kaleesia de faire une grimace dégouter, elle se redressa **« Cela ne marcherait pas… Elle pourrait croire que c'est juste pour la manipuler… »  
** Kaleesia le prévint **« Ne couche avec personne sinon tu peux tirer un trait sur elle… Mais d'une personne dont elle est proche ! »  
** Klaus la regarda narquois **« Avec toi par exemple ? »  
** La brune soupira **« Je crois qu'elle est déjà jalouse de notre amitié… »  
** L'hybride sourit amusé **« Comme Kol ! »  
** Kaleesia soupira **« Il n'aime juste pas prêter ses jouets ! »  
** Klaus la contredit derechef **« Je crois que c'est plus que ça… »  
** Elle serra les dents **« Ne commence pas avec ça… Kol n'aura jamais des sentiments pour moi, comme je n'en aurais jamais pour Lui ! »  
** L'hybride haussa les épaules et s'apprêtai à répondre lorsque son téléphone bipa, qui lui annonça un message, il sortit son Smartphone de son jean et fronça les sourcils en lisant le message de sa sœur, il se leva rapidement **« Je dois y aller ! »  
** Kaleesia se redressa **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
** L'hybride la regarda **« Apparemment il y a une nouvelle venue en ville ! »  
** Elle haussa un sourcil **« Qui ? »  
** Klaus lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Personne qui ne doit t'inquiéter ! »  
** Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna **« Merci pour tes conseils ! »  
** Kaleesia sourit puis le perdit quand il fut hors de sa vue. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto à Damon _**« Vampire en ville ? »  
**_ Elle attendit et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre _**« Sage, je règle ça. »  
**_ Kaleesia grinça des dents. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, elle lui répondit _**« N'oublie pas Rebekah ! »  
**_ Elle attendit la réponse du brun, qui ne se fit pas attendre _**« Sage pourra nous aider. Je t'expliquerais. »  
**_ Elle fronça les sourcils, elle posa son smartphone et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait les aider.

* * *

 **« Je vois qu'on se détend. »  
** Kaleesia sursauta légèrement **« Jusqu'à maintenant… »  
** Kol croisa les bras et s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte **« Tu sais qu'i autre chambre… »  
** La brune réprima un sourire, elle ouvrit les yeux **« Jaloux ? »  
** Le vampire haussa un sourcil **« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux… »  
** Il décroisa les bras et s'avança, elle se tendit lorsqu'il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, à quelques centimètres d'elle, il lui caressa doucement la joue, elle se retint de grimacer de dégoût. Il sourit et se rapprocha de son visage **« Car tu aimes trop Caroline pour avoir de quelques sentiments pour Klaus… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia pouffa **« Et je m'aime trop pour éprouver de l'amour pour toi… »  
** Elle retira sa main de sa joue, elle se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Les yeux du vampire se noircirent devant le corps de la brune. Kaleesia attrapa le peignoir et l'enfila. Elle sourit en sentant le regard brûlant de désir de Kol.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme, il décala ses cheveux sur le côté et se colla à son corps, elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus rapide, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il lui posa un baiser dans le cou. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle regrettait d'avoir pris le contrôle d'Abigaël, elle devait réagir comme elle, et cela la dégoûtait en sachant ce qu'elle ferait. Kol la retourna doucement pour qu'elle lui fasse face, elle ouvrit les yeux et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules du vampire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Kol lui demanda l'accès et elle le fit à contrecœur, leurs langues jouaient doucement ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il embrassait bien et qu'il avait des raisons de se vanter. Kol l'attrapa par les hanches et la porta pour la poser doucement sur l'évier, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement quand la main du brun se posa sur sa cuisse en dessous du peignoir, ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et Kol l'embrassa dans le cou, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il se redressa et la força doucement à le regarder, ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux noires la fit sourire malgré elle. Il était véritablement amoureux d'Abigaël, mais le plus important c'était qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité.

Kol plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme **« Pourquoi ce sourire ? »  
** Kaleesia se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle fut sauvé par la sonnerie de son portable, elle repoussa le vampire et attrapa son smartphone, elle vit le nom de 'Damon' apparaître. Elle attrapa rapidement ses affaires **« Je dois y aller ! »  
** Elle sortit.

Kol regarda la porte quelques instants, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il la trouvé différente, quelque chose avait changé en elle mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Est-ce que les doutes d'Elijah s'avéraient vrai ? Esther lui avait fait quelques choses ? Il plissa les yeux et sortit à son tour.

* * *

 **Ellipse de quelques minutes** **:**

Kaleesia se trouva devant la crypte des Lockwood, elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un craquement de branches se fit entendre, elle soupira **« Tu en as mis du temps ! »  
** Elle se retourna et croisa les bras. Damon arriva avec un sourire **« Aussi râleuse que ta descendance ! »  
** Kaleesia lui fit un sourire fier **« Qu'est-ce que Sage fous ici ? »  
** Damon fronça les sourcils **« Tu l'as connais ? »  
** La brune roula des yeux **« Je te rappel que j'étais de l'autre côté pendant 1 000 ans… Je sais plus de chose que tu le crois… »  
** Le vampire n'en fut pas si surpris que ça. Kaleesia perdit son air amusé **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? »  
** Damon haussa les épaules **« Elle est là pour Finn, dommage qu'elle les ratait de peu ! »  
** Kaleesia secoua légèrement la tête **« Elle risque de poser un problème… Débarrasse-toi d'elle ! »  
** Damon leva les yeux au ciel **« C'est ce que je comptais faire mais avant… Je dois aller la voir ce soir avec Rebekah ! »  
** La brune arqua un sourcil surprise **« Rebekah ? Pourquoi ? Car d'après ce que je sais, elles ne se portent pas dans leurs cœurs ! »  
** La vampire croisa les bras **« Rebekah se renseigne beaucoup trop sur ma famille… Et je veux savoir pourquoi… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« Et en quoi Sage pourrait t'aider ? »  
** Damon lui fit un sourire en coin **« Elle va rentrer dans la tête de Barbie Klaus et me dire à quoi elle pense ! »  
** La brune put dire que c'était une bonne idée, mais elle le regarda prévenante **« Sage n'est pas digne de confiance ! »  
** Damon hocha la tête **« Je sais donne-moi jusqu'à demain ! »  
** Kaleesia se pinça les lèvres mais finit par acquiescer **« Très bien… Mais dépêche-toi car j'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant d'apprécier Klaus ! »  
** Le vampire pouffa amusé **« Demain, on sera débarrassé de Sage… Mais en attendant continue ta comédie !... Et je t'appel demain ! »  
** Il partit à vitesse vampirique. Elle soupira en rentrant chez Caroline.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou chapitre enfin terminé ^^**

 **Alors verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre…**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël*Kaleesia et Damon ?**

 **Le passage entre Abigaël et Elijah ?**

 **La confrontation entre Abigaël*Kaleesia et Elena ?**

 **La petite discussion entre Stephen et Abigaël ?**

 **La discussion entre les frères Salvatore ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de Kaleesia et de son plan contre les Originels ? De sa ''relation'' avec Damon ?**

 **La discussion entre Klaus et Abigaël*Kaleesia ? Et celle avec Kol ?**

 **Le retour de Sage ?**

 **Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et n'hésitez surtout pas ;-) Cela fais toujours plaisir de lire vos encouragements !**

 **Je voudrais encore remercier d'avoir mis mon histoire en favoris et de la suivre, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ?**

 **Xoxo :***


	8. Dispute Alliance Complots

**Bonjour, bonjour voici la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

 **Mimi34 :** Coucou merci encore pour toutes tes review qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ^^  
Je suis ravie que tu continues à suivre ma fiction. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment quand ils vont l'apprendre mais je sais déjà comment ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, Xoxo :*

 **Odessa :** _Merci encore pour toutes des reviews et de continuer à lire mon histoire ^^ Tes commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir :-)  
Je suis ravie que Sage te plaise mais je n'ai pas prévue de la faire rester longtemps, mais avec moi tous change donc elle restera peut-être ;-)  
Ahah je garde le suspense comme d'habitude, même si je change d'avis sur qui le découvrira ^^ Et tu le sauras en lisant la suite ^-^  
Moi il me manquait trop le méchant Damon, je regarde Vampire Diaries en ce moment sur NT1, et Damon diabolique me manque, ainsi que ma garce préféré…  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'ai hâte de lire ton avis ^^  
Merci, à toi aussi, Xoxo ma belle :*_

 **WhiteBlackGrey :** _Merci pour tes belles reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience et tes histoires aussi d'ailleurs ^^ Merci pour tous tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur et qui me donne la motivation d'écrire les chapitres :3_

 _Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as réussi à lire mes chapitres ^^  
Kol j'en fais souvent aussi et je les regrette jamais moi, je suis accro à ce typer, enfin à tous les Big Bad de TVD hihi :$_

 _Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'idée que Kaleesia prenne le contrôle d'Abigaël, je voulais rajouter un peu de piment ;-) Le Damon manipulateur me manque énormément, et j'ai eu des moments nostalgiques en regardant les épisodes sur NT1, là c'est la saison 2 et voir Katherine me dégoûte qu'il l'es tué…_

 _Elena ne changeras pas de sitôt… lol -'_

 _Oula, le Klaroline va être encore plus compliqué et je crois que… Non en fait rien je te laisse lire par toi-même. Je ne la comprends pas non plus en fait… :-D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et j'attends tes avis avec impatience, à bientôt ma belle Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews Miss, j'apprécie énormément Que tu aimes mon histoire :$  
Merci pour tes encouragements qui me touche beaucoup comme d'habitude et j'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception et que tu l'aimeras ^^  
C'est sûr que ça va être difficile avec Kaleesia hihihi :3  
Merci encore de me suivre et à bientôt, Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^  
Et merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas , Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **2 jours plus tard** **:**

Kaleesia soupira pour la énième fois quand Bonnie échoua une nouvelle fois le sort pour aider Alaric. Elle commençait sincèrement à douter des pouvoirs de la sorcière Bennett. Alaric était dans la cave des Salvatore pour éviter qu'il ne commette encore des meurtres, dont il ne se souviendrait de rien. Mais cette histoire commençait à trop traîner en longueur, et cela commençait à bien faire. Elle était encore chez Caroline à cause du sort et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore plus de temps. Kaleesia s'avança **« Vous voulez quelques choses à boire ? »  
** Elena et Caroline acceptèrent tandis que Bonnie refusa. La brune acquiesça et sortit de la chambre.

Kaleesia serra les dents en descendant les escaliers. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à la mère des Mikaelson _**« Fais quelque chose pour la sort d'Alaric. Je crois que l'on a surestimé Bonnie Bennett. »  
**_ Elle prépara des sodas et s'apprêtait à monter quand elle eut la réponse d'Esther _**« On a besoin du mauvais côté d'Alaric. »  
**_ Kaleesia lui répondit avec une colère non retenu _**« Ce qu'on a besoin c'est qu'il redevienne comme avant. Tes plans ont tous échoué alors fais quelque chose, sinon tu le regretteras très cher. Attend 10 minutes et annule-le ! »  
**_ Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et monta les boissons, elle entra dans chambre.

Bonnie jeta la sauge en dehors du cercle **« C'est un sort beaucoup trop compliqué ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia posa les boissons sur le meuble à sa droite **« Ne t'inquiète pas Bennett… »  
** Celle-ci la regarda. La brune lui fit un sourire et s'accroupit en face de la sorcière **« Tu es une Bennett et je suis sûr que t'y arrivera ! »  
** Caroline s'avança à son tour **« Elle a raison… tu es la meilleure ! »  
** Bonnie leur sourit à son tour puis elle inspira en reprenant la sauge **« Allez au boulot ! »  
** Elle refit le sort deux fois. Elena et Caroline se regardèrent en commençant à désespéré tandis que Kaleesia serra les poings. Esther le regretterait si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, elle commença à sortir son téléphone quand Bonnie émit un cri de joie **« J'ai réussi ! »  
** Elena et Caroline soupirèrent soulagées et Kaleesia fit un sourire en coin ravie. La Sorcière regarda ses amis avec un sourire. La descendante de Katherine s'approcha **« Alors… Alaric sera de nouveau comme avant ? »  
** Bonnie se leva en acquiesçant **« Oui, il ne tuera plus ! »  
** Elena s'approcha de son amie et l'enlaça **« Merci Bonnie ! »  
** Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte hésitante, ce que sentit Elena, elle s'écarta **« Je suis désolé… Pour Damon et… »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux en la coupant **« Tu n'en a pas marre de t'excuse pour cet abruti ? »  
** Caroline la regarda en plissant les yeux. Bonnie soupira **« Ecoutez j'en ai marre que vous soyez toute en guerre… »  
** Elena se retourna pour regarder sa ''cousine'' **« Moi aussi… Je veux faire la paix ! »  
** Kaleesia secoua la tête **« Je veux pas… Car à chaque fois, tu me dis qui est Klaus et j'en ai marre ! »  
** Elle se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à la sorcière Originel _**« Tu as bien fait. Maintenant laisse-moi réglé cette histoire ! »  
**_ Elle sortit de la maison et ferma les yeux en sentant le soleil sur sa peau. Elle sourit mais le perdit en sentant Elena dans son dos **« Bi'… Je voudrais vraiment qu'on arrête cette guerre… J'en peux plus… »  
** Kaleesia se retint de soupirer de lassitude, elle se retourna et lui parla calmement **« Je ne peux pas… Pas quand tu défends Damon pour ce qu'il a fait… Pas seulement pour la mère de Bonnie… Mais pour Vicki, pour la grand-mère de Bonnie, pour avoir tué Jeremy… Et il ne savait même pas pour la bague qu'il portait… »  
** En voyant Elena qui allait répliquer, elle la coupa en soupirant **« Je sais que Klaus n'est pas parfait… Mais Damon ne l'es pas non plus… Et je ne t'ai jamais jugé pour avoir des sentiments pour lui… »  
** Elena répliqua sans s'énerver. Elle ne voulait plus avoir de disputes avec sa cousine **« Il a tué Jenna et a tenté de me tuer, moi ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia se passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis elle la regarda **« Et Bonnie, je sais tu l'as oublié ? »  
** Kaleesia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre de la haine dans sa voix, et elle vit qu'Elena n'y vit que du feu, en la voyant se pincer les lèvres, signe qu'Abigaël lui aurait reproché exactement la même chose. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle ne tenait pas à ses amis autant qu'elle le laissait croire, elle souffla pour se donner contenance **« La différence entre eux… C'est que Klaus ne l'a pas fait que pour lui, mais aussi pour sa famille… Alors que Damon c'était juste égoïste… »  
** La descendante de Katherine s'avança d'un pas **« Bi'… »  
** Celle-ci recula avec un sourire faussement désolé, elle aimait bien joué la comédie mais elle en avait marre de cette gamine d'Elena, qui croyait tout savoir. Cependant c'était amusant de prendre la défense des vampires Originels **« Tant que tu ne comprendras pas ça… Alors on ne pourra jamais retrouver notre complicité… »  
** Elena sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux, elle avait enfin compris qu'elle avait perdu sa cousine, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce que les Originels avaient fait. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à s'avouer qu'elle avait raison pour Damon. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Matt _« Damon s'est juste immiscé en moi. Il est entré dans ma peau et peu importe ce que je fais, je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser… »_ Elle était perdue mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle regarda Abigaël et s'apprêtait à répondre mais Caroline arriva. Kaleesia remercia la blonde mentalement, celle-ci regarda les deux brune puis Abigaël*Kaleesia **« Ma mère m'a appelé, on devrait rentré pour lui expliquer et qu'elle fasse quelque chose. »  
** Kaleesia hocha la tête puis posa ses yeux vert sur la Doppelgänger **« Salut Elena… »  
** Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la voiture de Caroline. Maintenant que le sort a été rompu et qu'elle s'était éloignée de la Gilbert, il ne manquait plus que Caroline à se débarrasser et elle pourra enfin se consacrer au Mikaelson. La blonde allait être très facile à éloigner surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait à Klaus. Elle fit un sourire vainqueur et impatient. Caroline et Abigaël entrèrent dans la voiture et aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent chez la Sheriff, elles entrèrent et elles la trouvèrent dans la cuisine, à se faire un café. Kaleesia s'assit et Caroline prit sa mère dans ses bras, celle-ci fut surprise **« Tu peux arrêter de chercher le meurtrier ! »  
** Liz s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils **« Quoi ? C'était qui ? »  
** Kaleesia répondit à la place de la blonde **« Alaric. »  
** En voyant son regard, elle rajouta **« Le mauvais Alaric, il ne te reste plus qu'à donner une excuse au conseil. »  
** Caroline lui fit les gros yeux. Kaleesia haussa les épaules, se leva et sortit de la cuisine. La blonde s'apprêtait à la suivre quand la voix de sa mère la coupa dans son élan **« C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? »  
** Sa fille soupira et prépara deux cafés **« C'est la bague que porte Alaric qui lui donnait des envies meurtrière… Bonnie a réussi à défaire le sort mais il va restait quelques temps chez les Salvatore. »  
** Liz s'assit déconcerté par ce que venait de lui dire sa fille. Caroline s'approcha de sa mère et posa sa main sur la sienne. La Sheriff la regarda abasourdie **« Maman… Tout va bien maintenant ce n'était pas de sa faute ! »  
** Liz se reprit et soupira **« J'aurais cru que c'était Klaus, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison… »  
** Caroline baissa les yeux **« Moi aussi… »  
** La Sheriff arqua un sourcil, sa fille murmura **« J'aurais préféré… »  
** Caroline releva les yeux **« Je vais aller voir Abigaël. »  
** Liz hocha la tête. La blonde lui sourit, se leva et monta dans sa chambre avec les tasses de café. Liz posa ses yeux sur la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa fille. Cette dernière était pensive depuis quelques temps, et cela l'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'enfermer sur elle-même de cette manière. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la tracasser ainsi ?

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline** **:**

Celle-ci entra dans la chambre qu'occuper sa meilleure amie **« Abi' je… »  
** Elle se stoppa en voyant Abigaël*Kaleesia préparait toutes ses affaires **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
** La brune ne se retourna pas et ne répondit rien. Kaleesia affichait un sourire mesquin. Caroline posa les tasses sur le meuble **« Abigaël ? »  
** Celle-ci perdit son sourire puis elle se retourna brusquement **« Je sais ce que tu as fait à Klaus… »  
** Caroline se tut. Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« Tu t'es servi non seulement des sentiments de Klaus pour le manipuler… Mais aussi de moi pour poignarder Kol ! »  
** La blonde baissa les yeux **« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… »  
** La brune prit son sac et regarda la fille du Sheriff en la coupant **« Tu sais quoi Caroline ? »  
** Cette dernière ne dit rien tandis que l'ex tueuse s'avança avec un regard haineux **« Je me suis retenu car je ne voulais pas que Bonnie soit déconcentré pour aider Alaric, mais maintenant, laisse-moi te dire… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Damon ou Elena… Eux aussi font des coups bas dans le dos ou se servent des autres… Au moins Klaus ne cache pas qui il est, il ne se fait pas passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ! »  
** Caroline recula d'un pas abasourdis tandis que Kaleesia la regarda haineusement et à la tête de la blonde, elle devait avoir le regard de Dark Shadow. L'ancêtre d'Abigaël continua froidement et sans aucune émotion **« Tu as fait ton choix ce soir-là… Notre amitié est terminée ! »  
** Et sans un mot de plus, la brune la contourna en empêchant tant bien que mal de laisser un sourire apparaître au visage attristé de Caroline. Cependant, elle laissa son sourire plus que satisfaite s'étirait sur ses lèvres, quand elle fut sortie de la chambre.

Kaleesia descendit les escaliers, elle arriva près de la porte. Elle perdit son sourire quand la voix de Liz s'éleva dans son dos **« Tu pars ? »  
** Kaleesia inspira discrètement et la regarda en affichant un visage grave **« Oui… Désolé Liz mais elle s'est servie de moi… »  
** La Sheriff souffla légèrement et s'avança **« Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre elle… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia secoua la tête **« Je ne suis pas en colère mais déçu… »  
** La brune s'avança doucement et prit un visage qu'elle voulait affecter **« On n'est meilleure amie et pourtant elle m'a trahie comme Elena l'a fait pour Rebekah… Faut croire que l'on a plus changé qu'on le croyait… Et notre amitié aussi. »  
** A ses mots, elle sortit de la maison et entra dans la Mustang, elle démarra et prit la route pour une certaine maison. Elle pouvait enfin s'éloigné de cette maison et de cette névrosé de Caroline. Kaleesia ne savait pas comment Abigaël et Klaus pouvaient la supporter, elle était insupportable et une maniaque du contrôle. Elle avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois à la tuer mais cela compromettrait son plan contre les Mikaelson.

Kaleesia gara la voiture devant la maison des Originels. Elle prit ses bagages et se dirigea devant la porte d'entrée et bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun hybride pour ''l'accueillir'' ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, elle toqua à la porte. Elle attendit que quelques secondes et Rebekah ouvrit la porte, elle ne put retenir sa surprise en voyant la brune devant Elle **« Abigaël, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui fit un léger sourire en coin et montra ses affaires, elle lui demanda timidement **« Il y a encore de la place pour moi ? »  
** La sœur de Klaus sourit et la prit dans ses bras **« Bien sûr que oui et il y en aura toujours ! »  
** La blonde était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne vit pas que la brune s'était tendu, et avait eu un léger frisson de dégoût. Elle força un sourire quand Rebekah s'écarta et la regarda avec un sourire ravie. La vampire lui prit ses affaires **« Viens, je t'accompagne à ta chambre ! »  
** Kaleesia hocha la tête et suivit la sœur de Kol.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la chambre au fond du couloir, elle se rappela que la chambre à deux portes d'elle, était celle de Klaus, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce que vit Rebekah qui la regardait en arquant un sourcil **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia regarda la blonde et haussa les épaules **« Tu m'avais manqué ! »  
** Rebekah lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elles entrèrent **« Comme tu l'as laissé. Tes affaires que tu as oubliés, on ne l'es a pas touché ! »  
** Kaleesia posa ses affaires **« Merci. »  
** Rebekah se posta devant son ''ami'' **« Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté chez Caroline ? »  
** La brune soupira et la contourna pour s'asseoir sur son lit **« Ce qu'elle a fait… »  
** La blonde s'assit à ses côtés **« Je suis désolé… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'apprêtait à répondre quand **« Je ne parle pas de Caroline... »  
** La brune fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec un regard de réel curiosité **« Mais d'avoir utilisé Elena pour arrêter d'Esther. »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux discrètement **« Ce n'est rien… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à vous en vouloir… »  
** Un silence se fit. Rebekah poussa un léger soupir **« Je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires. »  
** La brune hocha la tête avec un sourire, que lui rendit la sœur de Klaus, elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte.

Kaleesia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rebekah était pathétique à faire comme une humaine alors qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre. Cela la dégoutait de savoir qu'Abigaël leur a pardonné. Elle rangea ses affaires. Mais son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Klaus. Avait éloigné Caroline et Elena même si elle savait que ces dernières n'allaient pas lâcher l'affaire, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Damon se chargera maintenant de monter Rebekah contre Klaus et elle-même fera en sorte que Klaus et Kol s'éloignent à leurs tours, les Originels seront à leur merci. Elle fit un rictus mauvais à cette pensée, elle se retourna mais perdit son sourire en voyant Kol, qui la regardait. Il avait une épaule appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et les bras croisés **« Comment tu te sens ? »  
** Kaleesia se retourna **« Fais pas comme si ça t'intéressé. »  
** Kol se plaça devant elle à vitesse vampirique, elle croisa les bras en plissant les yeux et ouvrit la bouche mais il la coupa **« Tu sais que c'est le cas. »  
** Kaleesia lui répondit neutre **« Je vais bien. »  
** Elle le contourna et elle l'entendit soupirer, elle esquissa un léger sourire **« Tu n'étais vraiment pas au courant de ce que comptait faire Caroline ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia se retourna **« Même si je te déteste et que j'étais en froid avec Klaus… Jamais je n'aurais fermé les yeux sur ça ! »  
** Elle plissa les yeux quand il sourit, il s'avança et elle fit un geste de recul **« Arrête. »  
** Le vampire le fit et arqua un sourcil **« Arrêtez quoi ? »  
** La brune se retourna **« D'essayer de me faire croire que tu tiens à moi… »  
** Kol poussa un léger soupir **« Love… »  
** Celle-ci la coupa en lui faisant face rapidement **« Depuis que je suis ici, je sais exactement pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Tu me l'as dit toi-même et j'en ai marre de ton petit jeu. Je veux plus en faire partie ! »  
** Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques instant, Kol s'approcha d'un pas et Kaleesia recula de deux **« Oublie-moi. »  
** La brune se détourna et sortit de la chambre avec un rictus satisfait. Kol resta au milieu de la pièce sans bouger. Il se doutait que leur jeux à tous les deux devait prendre fin, mais quelque chose le dérangeait au fait que cela soit elle qu'il le fasse. Il ne voulait plus jouer non plus, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Il avait des doutes qu'Esther ne lui ai rien fait. En pensant à sa mère, il repensa à la scène de réconciliations entre Abigaël et Klaus, elle n'avait pas pardonné à Elena et aux autres mais à son frère ? Alors qu'il n'est pas de sa famille, bien sûr il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui faisait rien du tout de les voir aussi proche, alors qu'elle l'envoyait sur les roses même s'ils finissaient toujours par coucher ensemble. Il avait retrouvé son humanité mais seulement les sentiments pour la jeune femme avaient changé. Il avait toujours envie de tuer des gens et surtout cet Elena qui l'insupporter de plus en plus. Quant à Abigaël, ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui démontrait que leur petit jeu était bel et bien terminé. Il soupira en sortant lui aussi de la chambre et sortit de la maison, en ignorant la discussion entre son frère et Abigaël.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Celle-ci descendit les escaliers et se retint de siffloter. Elle arriva près du salon et vit Klaus assit sur le canapé avec un verre de Bourbon. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi misérable et tout ça pour une femme. Elle sourit à son plan qui se passé comme prévue, elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés **« Caroline. »  
** Klaus lui répondit avec le même sourire **« Kol. »  
** Kaleesia prit son verre et en but une gorgé, elle lui redonna **« Je veux plus jouer… »  
** L'hybride la regarda **« Tu crois vraiment que c'est un jeu ? »  
** La brune baissa les yeux puis posa ses yeux vert sur lui **« Tu crois vraiment que tu t'en fiche de Caroline ? »  
** Klaus serra les dents et fixa la cheminé **« Change pas de sujet. »  
** Kaleesia rejeta sa tête en arrière qui reposa sur le canapé **« J'en ai marre de tout ça… J'en peux plus de ces guerres… »  
** Le Mikaelson prit une gorgé de son verre **« Tu savais ce qui allait se passer en rentrant à Mystic Falls. »  
** Elle ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand la porte se claqua. Kaleesia se redressa et regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle posa ses yeux sur Klaus qui affichait un sourire en coin **« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour l'énervé ? »  
** La jeune femme haussa les épaules **« Seulement la vérité, j'en peux plus de son jeu. Alors je lui ai dit de me laisser tranquille. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia se leva et se servit un verre de Bourbon **« On sait ce qu'il va se passer… Il va encore ramener une pimbêche, coucher avec et la tuer ensuite. »  
** Kaleesia avait laissé une légère pointe de jalousie et d'agacement dans sa voix pour ne pas que Klaus se doute de quoi que ce soit. Il était persuadé qu'Abigaël avait des sentiments pour Kol, et elle devait diminuer ses doutes petit à petit. Elle but son verre cul sec et s'en resservit un. Klaus haussa un sourcil surpris **« Tu devrais faire attention. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui fit face **« Après tout ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. »  
** Klaus se leva et se servit à son tour. La brune sourit en le regardant faire, elle prit la même voix que lui de quelques instants plus tôt **« Tu devrais faire attention. »  
** L'hybride émit un léger rire amusé et il fit la même chose **« Après tout ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux et reparti s'asseoir sur le canapé **« Parle-moi de toi.. »  
** Klaus s'installa à ses côtés **« Tu sais déjà qui je suis. »  
** La brune secoua la tête **« Je ne parle pas du psychopathe… »  
** Le Mikaelson la regarda et elle lui fit un sourire amicale. Kaleesia savait tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle s'en fichait mais elle devait se rapprocher encore plus de Klaus **« Mais le toi d'avant, avant que tu deviennes vampire… »  
** Klaus soupira mais se perdit dans ses souvenirs et lui raconta sa vie d'avant, ce qui dura des heures.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol** **:**

Kol arriva au Grill, il s'installa au bar et commanda froidement un Bourbon, il garda la bouteille. Il avait la tête à rien, les paroles d'une belle brune lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il est sorti de la maison. Elle ne voulait plus jouer et lui non plus, ils avaient arrêté depuis bien longtemps à vrai dire. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle, quitter la ville maintenant que toutes les menaces étaient écartés, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il but cul sec son verre et s'en resservit un autre qu'il but tout aussi vite, il s'apprêtait à prendre la bouteille mais une main le devança, une main féminine. Il tourna la tête et soupira **« Anaïs. »  
** Celle-ci s'approcha et lui fit un sourire aguicheur **« Avoue que je t'ai manqué ! »  
** Kol approcha son visage et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le baiser qui n'arriva jamais. Kol dévia son visage et attrapa la bouteille des mains de la jeune femme **« Cela serait un affreux mensonge** _ **Darling.**_ **»  
** Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hébété. Kol se resservit un verre mais il n'y toucha pas. Anaïs secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse **« Je me rappelle la passion de nos étreintes ! »  
** Kol contracta sa mâchoire et ses yeux se noircirent, il tourna la tête en s'apprêtant à la faire dégager quand _**« Oublie-moi. »**_ Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Le vampire lui fit son célèbre sourire charmeur **« Pardonne-moi ma mauvaise humeur ma douce, des petits soucis familiaux. »  
** Anaïs était tellement envoutée par son visage angélique qu'elle oublia sa froideur précédent **« Je te pardonne… Alors ce verre ? »  
** Kol vit du coin de l'œil Caroline arrivait avec Matt, elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, il lui fit un rapide sourire avant de doucement caressait la joue d'Anaïs, qui gloussa légèrement **« J'ai une bien meilleure idée. »  
** Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, elle répondit avec joie à son baiser, il s'écarta en murmurant **« Et si on allait ailleurs ? »  
** Anaïs hocha la tête avec son sourire aguicheur. Ils se levèrent. Kol envoya un clin d'œil à Caroline qui le fixait d'un air assassin et il serait mort si elle avait un pieu en chêne blanc à la place des yeux. Il sorti accompagner de la brune.

De quoi elle n'était pas encore contente celle-là ? Il allait laisser Abigaël tranquille dorénavant, du moins essayait car il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler ses actions lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Il faisait des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ou il ne faisait rien d'ailleurs. Il ne l'avait pas tué, il ne l'avait pas brisé. Pire, elle avait réussi à rallumer ses émotions qu'il avait éteintes depuis le début, elle lui avait fait naître des sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Kol secoua la tête à ses pensées. A vitesse vampirique, il plaqua Anaïs contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement sans une once de désir, ni amour. Juste de la frustration et un désir inassouvis pour une femme hors du commun, qu'il ne méritait pas. Quelque chose changea, il s'écarta et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Abigaël se tenait devant lui, elle afficha un air inquiet et… Mécontente ? _**« Ouvre les yeux ! »**_ **  
**Il cligna ses yeux noirs plusieurs fois, il secoua la tête. Anaïs le regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »  
** Kol s'approcha et il posa sa main sur le mur, juste à côté de la tête d'Anaïs. Celle-ci lui posa sa main sur son bras **« Oui quelque choses cloche… »  
** La brune passa sa main dans son cou **« Quoi ? »  
** Le vampire releva les yeux et il la regarda avec un sourire affamé, ses yeux devinrent rouge et ses veines ressortirent **« Tu es vivante… »  
** Et sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il planta ses crocs sauvagement dans sa gorge. Anaïs émit un cri de douleur qui fut étouffé par la poigne du vampire sur sa gorge. Le Mikaelson resserra sa prise en appréciant le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge, une frénésie le prit et il avala le nectar beaucoup plus rapidement. Il s'arrêta un instant et s'écarta. Anaïs tourna de l'œil à la grosse perte de sang, elle flageola et il resserra sa prise, il sourit et replongea dans son cou pour la vider entièrement de ce qui la tenait en vie.

Dès qu'il eut finit, il la lâcha et elle s'écroula au sol. Il ferma les yeux en se léchant les lèvres et soupira d'extase. Il revient sur terre quand il prit conscience d'Anaïs allongé par terre, il soupira en sachant que Klaus n'allait pas apprécier s'il laissé le corps dans la ruelle. Et puis, il haussa les épaules en s'éloignant et il réajusta sa veste. Ce n'était plus son problème, il n'était pas un animal domestique. Esther était partie alors il n'y avait plus de trêve qui tenait. Il sourit diaboliquement à cette pensée.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline** **:**

Celle-ci se préparait pour aller voir Matt. Les paroles de sa meilleure amie tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle lui en voulait, et sa réaction ne la surprenait guère. Mais cela lui faisait mal, elle était repartie vivre chez Klaus et elle repensa à une des phrases de Kol _**« Vu qu'elle s'entend bien avec Rebekah et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, elle pourrait très bien venir chez nous ! »  
**_ Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait encore une fois perdu Abigaël et cette fois c'était sa faute. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir manipuler Klaus et elle essayait de se consoler en se disant que c'était pour sauver Elena, encore une fois.

Caroline soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Matt chez lui. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas les vampires mais c'était son ami et elle voulait passer du temps avec lui. Ne plus penser à rien juste pour la soirée. La blonde arriva quelques instants devant la maison du Quaterback, elle lui envoya un message et ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans la voiture et donna un sourire à Caroline **« Ça va ? Tu avais l'air mal dans ton message. »  
** La fille du Sheriff soupira et prit la route direction le Grill **« Abigaël est retourné vivre chez Klaus… »  
** Matt la regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? »  
** Caroline se pinça les lèvres. Matt savait que c'était pour quelque chose de grave pour que la New-Yorkaise ne soit pas rester chez sa meilleure amie, il se fit plus insistant **« Caroline ? »  
** Cette dernière soupira **« J'ai distrait Klaus pour qu'Alaric puisse poignarder Kol… Pour sauver Elena. »  
** Matt fronça les sourcils **« Elle devrait comprendre que c'était pour sa cousine. »  
** Le Quaterback ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction. Pourquoi avoir réagi aussi mal ? Caroline répondit à sa question muette **« Sauf qu'elle croit que je l'ai manipulé aussi… »  
** La blonde gara sa voiture devant le Grill. Matt soupira **« Abigaël démarre toujours au quart de tour. Laisse-lui un peu de temps et retourne lui reparler ! »  
** Les deux amis sortirent de la voiture. Caroline baissa les yeux **« Elle ne m'a même pas laisser le temps de m'expliquer… »  
** Matt fut surpris de ça. Abigaël n'était pas du genre à ne pas laisser quelqu'un lui expliquer sa version des choses. C'était peut-être qu'un humain mais Damon avait tort, il n'était pas stupide, quelque chose se passait avec son amie. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiétait Caroline, il savait à qui en parlait.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans le Grill, ils se stoppèrent en voyant Kol au comptoir avec une brune – ce qui ne les étonnait guère – Caroline plissa les yeux. Elle vit Kol lui jetait un coup d'œil, il lui fit un sourire et caressa la jeune femme qui gloussa. Matt passa son bras autour des épaules de Caroline **« Tu as bien fait !... C'est qu'un crétin. »  
** Caroline soupira et ils partirent s'installait à une table **« Peut-être mais un crétin qui a des sentiments… »  
** Matt regarda Kol et il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement **« Vu ce qu'il fait cela m'étonne qu'il ressent quoi que ce soit ! »  
** La blonde regarda en direction de l'Originel et elle lui lança un regard assassin quand elle le vit embrasser la jeune femme, il lui envoya un clin d'œil et sorti.

La fille de Liz serra les dents et baissa les yeux **« Il est comme Damon… Abigaël l'a envoyé sur les roses et il fait quelque chose de stupide… »  
** Matt serra les poings et regarda son amie **« On ne doit pas laisser ça arrivait avec Abigaël, elle a déjà assez souffert ! »  
** Caroline releva les yeux **« Et tu veux faire quoi ? Même s'ils sont liées se sont des Originels, ils ne peuvent pas être tué ! »  
** Matt plissa les yeux **« Il faut qu'on agisse, il la fera souffrir ou pire, même Klaus ! »  
** La fille du Sheriff se passa les mains dans les cheveux **« Tu oublies qu'Abigaël ne nous pardonnera jamais. »  
** Le Quaterback baissa les yeux mais il ne se démonta pas. Il savait qu'elle leur en voudrait énormément mais il fallait faire quelque chose **« Peut-être… Mais c'est des monstres et une menace pour tout le monde, même pour Elle… »  
** Caroline soupira et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un cri se fit entendre. Toutes les personnes du bar se précipitèrent dehors. Caroline et Matt fut horrifié par le spectacle du corps de la jeune femme, qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. Matt s'approcha à l'oreille de la blonde **« Peut-être que tu ne veux rien faire à cause de tes sentiments pour Klaus… Mais je ne laisserais plus d'autres innocents se faire tuer ! »  
** Il s'écarta et elle le regarda **« J'espère que tu te décideras à me suivre avant que ça soit trop tard Care'… Et que cela soit Abigaël à la même place ! »  
** Il se retourna et parti. Caroline soupira et reposa ses yeux sur le cadavre de la jeune femme. Peut-être que Kol avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie, mais il était impulsif et incontrôlable. Avec leur caractère respectif, il se pouvait que cela se passe mal et qu'il s'en prenne à Elle sur un coup de tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Abigaël n'écouter rien même quand c'était elle. Elle avait parlé à Klaus mais rien n'y avait fait. Peut-être qu'elle devrait en parler à Elijah, lui était le seul digne de confiance.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël** **:**

Klaus et Abigaël rigolèrent de ses péripéties pendant ses 1 000 ans et parce qu'il n'était plus très frais, même s'ils avaient encore leurs têtes. Abigaël*Kaleesia était assise proche de Klaus, elle avait ses jambes posées sur celle de Klaus, qui lui était assis sur le côté et caressait distraitement son bras, qui était posé sur ses jambes. Ils se calmèrent et elle sécha ses larmes de rire **« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme ça ! »  
** Kaleesia le regarda avec un sourire en coin et il lui rendit. Abigaël*Kaleesia savait que c'était le moment. Elle approcha doucement son visage et leurs souffles se mélangèrent, elle attendit mais pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait cru, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kaleesia jubila intérieurement tandis qu'elle lui rendit son baiser. Klaus lui demanda l'accès qu'elle accepta dans un faux gémissement qui passa inaperçu vu qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un baiser de frustration concernant le vampire, mais de ravissement pour la jeune femme. Elle passa à son tour sa main dans les cheveux du vampire et se colla encore plus à son corps, elle se trouvait presque à califourchon sur lui. Klaus s'écarta pour laisser Kaleesia reprendre son souffle, ils restèrent tout aussi proches. Ils se regardèrent et elle s'apprêtait à reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se claqua. Kaleesia ragea intérieurement quand Klaus l'écarta doucement pour reprendre une position normal. Klaus et Abigaël*Kaleesia se réajustèrent correctement tandis que Kol arriva dans l'entrée, il posa ses yeux sur Abigaël et plissa les yeux dangereusement en voyant ses lèvres gonflées. Klaus éprouva de la culpabilité à ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt, en voyant de la jalousie… de la Douleur ? Dans les yeux de son frère, qu'il masquait derrière un visage froid. Abigaël*Kaleesia se leva en écartant la couverture **« Je vais aller chez Bonnie, voir comment elle va ! »  
** L'hybride hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. Elle sortit en évitant de regarder Kol.

Ce dernier se retourna en la regardant jusqu'à qu'elle soit hors de leur vue. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquait. Le vampire fit face à son frère et croisa les bras **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
** Klaus haussa les épaules et se resservit un verre et le but cul sec **« Rien du tout, je lui ai juste raconté quelques anecdotes de ses 1 000 ans. »  
** Le vampire serra les dents **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
** Klaus posa son verre et se retourna **« Jaloux mon frère ? »  
** Kol s'approcha face à son frère à vitesse vampirique et le fusilla de ses yeux noirs **« Si tu la toucher… »  
** Le Mikaelson haussa un sourcil **« Je n'aime pas les menaces Kol… Il ne s'est rien passé avec Abigaël et pis même si c'était le cas… Elle mérite quelqu'un qui ne s'envoie pas en l'air avec la première venue comme un gamin capricieux ! »  
** L'Originel serra les dents **« Comme Caroline mérite quelqu'un qui ne s'en ai pas pris à tous ses amis et qui a essayé de la tuer par deux fois ! »  
** Klaus plissa les yeux et lui brisa la nuque, Kol s'écroula au sol.

L'hybride soupira et monta dans son atelier en laissant le corps de son frère. Le baiser avec Abigaël ne quittait pas sa tête. Il prépara ses pinceaux et se mit à dessiner rageusement. Pourquoi il l'avait embrasser ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé échanger un baiser avec la belle brune, qui avait capturé le cœur de son frère. Il n'était pas bête, il avait bien vu que son humanité était revenu. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Abigaël et Lui. Il en voulait énormément à Caroline pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ses sentiments pour la belle blonde étaient toujours là. Le moment avec sa meilleure amie était juste un égarement, rien de plus. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux de quelqu'un qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir. De quelqu'un qui avait le pouvoir de les faire souffrir et qu'ils ne pouvaient permettre que cela n'arrive. Leurs deux relations étaient une impasse qui allait irrémédiablement leur faire du mal s'il continuait. Il devait tirer un trait sur Caroline et Abigaël devait tirer un trait sur Kol. Bien qu'elle dise qu'elle ne ressente rien pour son jeune frère, il n'était pas dupe. Il arrêta de dessiner et le résultat était troublant, il avait peint Abigaël mais quelque chose dans ses yeux l'intriguait, il secoua la tête en imaginant que c'était dû à l'alcool. Il posa son pinceau et s'en alla prendre une douche et se coucher.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Cette dernière était dans la voiture avec un sourire. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir Kol débarquait aussi tôt mais peu importe, ses doutes concernant les sentiments d'Abigaël sont sûrement déjà en train de naître, même si elle comptait allait plus loin qu'une simple embrassade. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit convaincu qu'Abigaël a des sentiments pour Klaus. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant car même en étant de l'autre côté. L'amitié entre Klaus et Abigaël pouvait laisser penser qu'il pourrait y avoir plus s'il n'y aurait eu, ni cette blondasse de Caroline et ni ce gamin de Kol.

Kaleesia gara la voiture d'Abigaël devant la maison de la sorcière Bennett, elle sortit de la Mustang. Elle ferma sa portière et elle vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle contourna la voiture et se rendit de l'autre côté du trottoir, elle attrapa le bras du vampire et se rendit dans une ruelle, elle se retourna brusquement **« Tu ne devais pas t'occuper de Rebekah et de Sage ? »  
** Le vampire aux yeux océans croisa les bras avec un sourire prétentieux **« Je me suis très bien occupé d'elles ! »  
** Kaleesia fit une grimace à son illusion **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damon ? »  
** Ce dernier lui répondit avec fierté **« On a trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser des Originels ! »  
** La brune fronça les sourcils **« Et comment ? »  
** Damon ne dit rien ce qui agaça Kaleesia qui pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard menaçant, il sourit amusé. Elle était bien l'ancêtre d'Abigaël Davis **« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que Rebekah faisait des recherches sur ma famille ? »  
** Kaleesia hocha la tête ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir **« Et alors ? »  
** Le frère de Stephen décroisa les bras et s'avança et pencha légèrement la tête et lui murmura sous le cou de la confidence **« On a des pieux en chêne blanc. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia se recula surprise et haussa un sourcil incompréhensive **« Le chêne blanc a été bruler, il y a des années, de la main de Klaus ! »  
** Damon acquiesça et fit son sourire arrogant **« Oui très chère, seulement il y a eu une repousse il y a 300 ans et c'est à ma famille qu'appartenait les siries… Et l'abattage des arbres ont permis à construire la ville ! »  
** Kaleesia sourit ravie d'apprendre ceci **« Et dans quoi le chêne blanc a été taillé ? »  
** Le vampire s'avança et elle se recula jusqu'à être collé au mur, il posa sa main sur le mur juste à côté de sa tête et se pencha pour se retrouvé qu'à quelques centimètres **« Dans le pont Wickery et le panneau Mystic Falls. »  
** La brune fronça les sourcils **« Je croyais que Rebekah l'avait brûlé ? »  
** Le frère de Stephen soupira en repensant à Sage mais il le reprit **« Le pont mais pas le panneau ! »  
** Kaleesia et Damon se sourirent puis elle plissa les yeux en lui demandant prévenante **« Qui est au courant ? »  
** Damon plongea sa tête dans son cou et il sentit son cœur battre calmement, il murmura contre son cou **« Juste toi. »  
** La brune passa sa main dans les cheveux du vampire et l'écarta de son cou, elle lui fit un sourire charmeur **« Alors que cela reste comme ça pour le moment !... Personne ne doit être au courant. »  
** Le vampire haussa un sourcil **« Pourquoi ? On a tous ce qu'il faut pour les tuer ! »  
** Kaleesia se rapprocha de son corps et lui caressa la joue **« Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit… Il faut d'abord les éloigner et je suis en bon chemin pour cela ! »  
** Damon fronça les sourcils **« Comment cela se passe avec Klaus et Kol ? »  
** Kaleesia remonta sa deuxième main sous la veste du vampire **« Je pense… Qu'il ne faudra pas bien longtemps avant que Kol croit que j'ai des sentiments pour Klaus… Enfin, Abigaël ! »  
** Damon pencha son visage et son visage se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètre du sien, son souffle la caressa légèrement **« Ce n'est pas trop dur à jouer la comédie ? »  
** Kaleesia rigola doucement **« C'est amusant, il sera ce que cela fait d'être berné ! »  
** Damon lui fit un sourire damoniaque **« Tu es vicieuse ! »  
** La brune lui fit un sourire de fierté, elle lui posa ensuite un baiser à la commissure des lèvres **« Je sais. »  
** Elle l'écarta et s'éloigna en lui lançant **« Continue avec Rebekah ! »**

Abigaël apprécier de plus en plus son alliance avec Damon. Il était aussi manipulateur et maléfique qu'elle. C'était une bonne nouvelle qu'il y avait des pieux mais ils devaient éloigner les Originels car ils ne pourraient jamais s'il était toujours pratiquement ensemble. Elle pourrait appeler Esther mais elle s'amusait bien dans le corps d'Abigaël, alors elle continuerait son plan encore quelques jours. Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir quitter ce corps et retourner de l'autre-côté.

Elle arriva devant la maison et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle referma la porte derrière elle **« Bonnie ? »  
** Elle rentra dans l'entrée et la vit avec Matt dans le salon. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir là mais elle savait qu'il détestait tout ça alors peut-être qu'il pourra servir. La sorcière la vit et se leva **« Abigaël ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui sourit **« Je sais… J'ai un service à te demander… »  
** Bonnie haussa les sourcils surprise et curieuse ainsi que Matt **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** La brune s'avança devant la sorcière **« Je veux que tu m'aides à tuer Klaus et sa famille ! »  
** Matt et Bonnie écarquillèrent les yeux abasourdis par sa demande. Le Quaterback se leva et secoua la tête stupéfait, ne pouvant croire qu'elle avait dit ça **« Tu… Tu veux quoi ? »  
** Kaleesia le regarda avec un sourire en coin **« Vous m'avez très bien entendu… Je veux me débarrasser des Mikaelson et Toi, Bonnie… Tu peux m'aider ! »  
** Celle-ci recula d'un pas et la regarda en plissant les yeux **« Je croyais que tu appréciais Klaus et Rebekah ? »  
** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Kaleesia fit le tour du salon sous les yeux incompréhensif des amis d'Abigaël **« En vérité je les déteste et tout ce qui se rapporte au vampire… »  
** Matt fronça les sourcils **« Je ne comprends pas… Tu faisais la comédie depuis tout ce temps ? »  
** La brune secoua la tête en leur faisant face toujours avec le sourire **« Je joue la comédie depuis le soir du rituel. »  
** Matt et Bonnie se regardèrent, puis cette dernière reposa ses yeux marrons sur Abigaël*Kaleesia qui avait troqué son sourire amusé par un noir **« Comment ça ? »  
** Kaleesia baissa les yeux puis les releva **« Je ne suis pas Abigaël… Mais Kaleesia, son ancêtre. »  
** Le Quaterback rigola nerveusement puis lui demanda perplexe **« C'est quoi cette histoire ? A quoi tu joues ? »  
** La brune roula des yeux et s'approcha en face de Bonnie, qui se tendit devant son regard. Elle lui tendit la main **« Vois par toi-même Bonnie ! »  
** Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et prit la main et des images clair et précise lui traversa la tête. Elle se recula comme si elle s'était brûlé et regarda la jeune femme devant elle **« Tu me crois maintenant ? »  
** Bonnie se recula sous le choc **« Que… Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant ? »  
** Matt se rapprocha de son amie, énervé d'être mis à l'écart **« Bonnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
** La sorcière n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Comment cela se faisait qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué ? Quelqu'un était au courant ? Aucun des Mikaelson cela était sûr.  
En voyant sa tétanie, Kaleesia regarda le Quaterback **« Elle a vu la vérité… »**

La sorcière reprit contenance et se recula et leva sa main prête à l'envoyer contre le mur **« Où est Abigaël ? »  
** Kaleesia se recula d'un pas signe qu'elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal **« Elle est encore là, je partirais une fois que j'aurais ce que je veux ! »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux **« Comment je pourrais vous faire confiance ? »  
** La brune croisa les bras **« Si j'aurais voulu vous tuer je l'aurais fait ! »  
** Matt recula aux côtés de Bonnie devant son air sérieuse. Elle reprit un visage serein et amicale **« On a toutes les deux le même but, éliminer les Mikaelson et on peut s'entraider ! »  
** La sorcière se pinça les lèvres. Kaleesia s'avança **« On veut protéger les innocents de la perfidie des vampires… Tu veux protéger tes amis et ta famille ! »  
** Matt plissa les yeux et regarda Bonnie **« Ne l'écoute pas !... Qui te dit qu'elle ne nous ment pas ? »  
** Kaleesia poussa un soupir **« Peut-être que je mens… Mais pourquoi j'aurais profité du sort d'Esther pour prendre le corps d'Abigaël, si ce n'est pas pour avoir la confiance de Klaus pour pouvoir le tuer, lui, ses frères et sa sœur ? »  
** Matt et Bonnie entendirent toute la détermination et la sincérité dans sa voix. La brune vit qu'elle avait bientôt gagné, elle sourit en s'avançant **« Je pourrais tuer Damon pour vous prouver que je suis de votre côté ! »  
** La sorcière serra les dents en pensant aux vampires aux yeux bleus. Matt serra les poings. Kaleesia les regarda tour à tour **« Car tout ce qui se passe c'est à cause de lui. »  
** Elle posa ses yeux vert dans ceux marrons de Bonnie **« C'est à cause de lui que ta grand-mère est morte, juste pour sauver une femme qui l'avait manipulé. Il a transformé ta mère en vampire pour sauver Elena, encore une fois… Si tu m'aides, non seulement tu ne perdras plus personne, mais tu n'auras plus à te sacrifier et à souffrir pour des amis qui ne prenne pas en considération ce que tu ressens ! »  
** Bonnie s'apprêtait à objecter pour sa dernière phrase, mais elle continua avec Matt **« Quant à toi Matt… Ta vie est un enfer depuis que Damon est arrivé en ville. S'il n'aurait pas été là, tu aurais toujours ta sœur… Stephen n'aurait pas été obligé de la tuer. Sans compter qu'il avait aussi voulu tuer ta mère… »  
** Le Quaterback baissa les yeux, au souvenir encore douloureux de sa sœur et de la scène qui s'était offerte devant ses yeux. Kaleesia lui fit un sourire compatissant. L'ancêtre d'Abigaël reposa ses yeux sur la sorcière qui menait un combat intérieur **« En y pensant Bonnie, jamais tu ne sauras choisi mais Elena, c'est ce que Damon lui a dit quand tu as affronté Klaus. Tu seras toujours celle qui perdra ceux qu'elle aime, celle qui n'aura aucun remerciement en retour… Aide-moi à tuer les Mikaelson et je te promets que Damon mourra pour tout ce qu'il a fait… Tu auras enfin ta vengeance et j'aurais la mienne. »  
** La sorcière baissa son bras et Matt ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit été vraie. C'était toujours Bonnie qui faisait ce qu'elle pouvait et elle souffrait toujours. Mais jamais Caroline, Abigaël ou Matt ne l'avait sollicité que pour ses pouvoirs, comparé à Damon ou même Stephen.

Kaleesia s'approcha de la sorcière qui releva les yeux. La brune lui fit un sourit en coin **« Le choix est à toi Bonnie. Tu pourras délivrer Abigaël de l'emprise de Klaus mais surtout de Kol. Et Elena de Damon… J'espère juste que tu feras le bon choix… Que vous faisiez le bon choix. »  
** Kaleesia les contourna, elle ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir quand **« Kaleesia ? »  
** Celle-ci sourit en sachant qu'elle était gagnante. Elle avait aussi beaucoup observé Bonnie et elle savait exactement quoi lui dire pour l'avoir de son côté. Elle prit un visage sérieux et se retourna. La sorcière releva les yeux avec un regard qui brillait la détermination et la haine **« Vous me promettez qu'Abigaël ira bien ? »  
** Kaleesia acquiesça **« Une fois qu'il n'y aura plus les Originels, Abigaël reprendra le contrôle de son corps, je te le promets. »  
** Bonnie jeta un coup d'œil à Matt qui hocha la tête. La petite-fille de Sheila Bennett lui répondit avec la même détermination que dans ses yeux marron **« Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ? »  
** Kaleesia sourit avec satisfaction, elle entra dans la maison et ferma la porte.

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou, fin de ce chapitre et j'ai cru que je ne l'aurais jamais fini, mais si ^^**

 **Alors verdict, Bien, Nul, Passable ?**

 **Le moment Elena/Caroline/Bonnie/Kaleesia ? Kaleesia/Elena ?**

 **La confrontation entre Caroline et Abigaël*Kaleesia ?**

 **Le moment entre Kaleesia et Rebekah ? La dispute entre Kaleesia et Kol ?**

 **La ''complicité'' entre Klaus et Abigaël*Kaleesia ?**

 **Kol qui tue Anaïs ?**

 **La discussion entre Matt et Caroline ?**

 **Le baiser entre Kaleesia et Klaus ? La confrontation entre les frères Mikaelson ?**

 **La discussion entre Kaleesia et Damon ?**

 **Et la scène finale avec Bonnie/Kaleesia/Matt ?**

 **A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos reviews, car vous avis compte énormément pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suive et n'hésitez pas non plus si vous avez des questions ou des suppositions, je suis toute ouïe.**

 **Je vous dis bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ?**

 **Xoxo, :***


	9. Réussite d'une étape

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien ? ^^**

 **Chapitre déjà là et je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y aura un dernier chapitre cette semaine, je ne promet rien mais je ferais de mon mieux, je pars en vacance et je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir, ou si j'aurais le temps d'écrire, alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas. :-) Ce qui vous laissera le temps d'écrire vos petits avis ;-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que la suite continuera à vous plaire :-)**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier ceux qui me suivre et que mon histoire soit dans vos favoris et surtout pour vos reviews qui me donne envie d'écrire ^^**

 **Je tiens aussi à préciser que malheureusement TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas ainsi que les personnages des autres séries, excepté Abigaël, sinon beaucoup de chose aurait changé.**

 **Mimi34 :** _Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ^^  
Je te rassure qu'ils vont bientôt le découvrir mais il faut encore s'armer de patience ;-)  
Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes Abigaël ! Et je dois avouer qu'elle me manque aussi donc non ce n'est pas bizarre. Abigaël va bientôt revenir et cela ne vas pas être de tout repos à son retour, comme tu t'en doute je suis sûr…  
Non, tu n'es pas folle ma belle, et je suis ravie que tu réagisse ainsi lol ;-)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu n'auras pas des envies de meurtres à mon encontre… Xoxo et bonne lecture :*_

 **Adelys :** _Merci pour tes reviews et je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire continue à te plaire ^^  
Elena et les Salvatore m'énervent aussi, et peut-être que les choses vont bientôt changer qui sait ? ;-P  
Kaleesia est une vraie garce en effet et je crois que tu vas encore plus la détester dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop…  
Klaus est un crétin mais tu l'aimes quand même non ? ;-) Après ce n'est pas Abigaël donc… La question qu'on devrait se poser, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand elle va revenir ? :-p  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, Xoxo et bonne lecture ma belle :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review toi ! ^-^  
Tu n'es pas la seule qui a été surprise. J'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'il ne te décevra pas ou que tu n'auras pas de grande envie de me tuer… :-D  
Bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt :*_

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol** **:**

Ce dernier avait les bras croisés derrière la tête et fixait le plafond les yeux dans le vide. Il était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, Klaus avait l'air mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas le genre de son frère. Se serait-il embrassé ? Ses yeux se noircirent à cette pensée. Comment son frère pouvait-il faire cela alors qu'il était lui-même certain qu'il avait des sentiments pour Elle ? Il devait vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il enviait la relation de confiance qu'il y avait entre Klaus et Abigaël. Cette dernière ne lui faisait pas confiance et il la comprenait, malgré qu'il ne lui ait rien fait. Il voulait absolument se persuadé que les sentiments qui commençait à naître en lui n'était qu'une passade, qu'il allait s'ennuyait de la brune et que l'envie de la tuer lui prendrait, il ne perdrait pas une seconde pour enfin le faire.

 **« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
** Ce dernier baissa la tête pour regarder sa jeune sœur **« Tiens, une revenante ! Alors ta petite sauterie ? »  
** Rebekah fronça les sourcils et lui demanda surprise **« Comment tu es au courant ? »  
** Kol haussa les épaules puis il lui fit un sourire moqueur et lui répondit sarcastique **« Je m'inquiète pour toi voyons, je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres encore une fois à cause de ses méchants Salvatore ! »  
** Sa sœur plissa les yeux et lui dit d'une voix énervé **« Je comprends pourquoi Abigaël ne peut plus te voir ! »  
** Elle sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

Kol serra les poings à la réplique de sa sœur. Il avait prévu de s'éloigner de la brune mais avoir ses doutes sur Klaus et elle l'obliger à rester. Et si elle s'était servie de lui pour se rapprocher de Klaus ? Elle et lui avait une telle complicité que cela en devenait franchement très agaçant. Après tout, elle leur avait caché son passé, il avait bien vu qu'elle pouvait se montrer très manipulatrice envers ceux qui lui faisait du mal ou qui s'en prenait à sa famille, Klaus en avait fait. Comme Katherine, quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'avait, peu importe les moyens. Peut-être que c'était de famille de se servir des frères pour leur propre intérêt. Même si c'était le cas, qu'elle était une garce comme Katherine. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à lui faire du mal, mais Klaus paierais cher pour lui avoir menti.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie et de Matt** **:**

Kaleesia était partie depuis plusieurs minutes, elle leur avait expliqué ce qu'il devait faire et ils s'étaient attendus à un service plus grand, que d'éloigner les Salvatore, Elena et Caroline. Elle ne leur avait rien dit de son plan, mais ils devaient lui faire confiance même si elle n'était pas totale. Elle était dans le corps d'Abigaël et ils craignaient pour leur amie commune.

Matt posa ses yeux bleus sur Bonnie **« Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? »  
** La sorcière baissa les yeux **« Je sais pas… Mais elle a l'air sincère dans son envie de tuer Klaus… »  
** Le Quaterback plissa les yeux **« Et si elle nous manipulait aussi ? »  
** La métisse releva ses yeux et elle soupira **« Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous mente c'est une sorcière puissante, qui pourrait nous tuer. »  
** Matt fronça les sourcils **« Et si c'était du bluff ? »  
** Bonnie leva un sourcil **« Comment ça ? »  
** Le blond se pencha légèrement **« Abigaël n'est pas une sorcière… Est-elle capable d'avoir des pouvoirs quand le corps qu'elle possède n'en a pas ? »  
** La descendante d'Ayanna se recula et sembla réfléchir et lui dit dans un soupir **« Techniquement, non… »  
** Matt posa une question rhétorique en sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse **« Comment tuer des vampires aussi puissant que les Mikaelson quand on n'a aucun pouvoir ? »  
** Bonnie secoua la tête en haussant les épaules **« Je n'ai aucune idée du plan qu'elle peut avoir… On peut juste essayer de lui faire confiance. Mais si je vois que cela craint pour la vie d'Abigaël, alors je ferais en sorte qu'elle quitte son corps ! »  
** Matt hocha la tête devant son sourire rassurant. Bonnie soupira **« Bon, je vais m'arranger pour passer le plus de temps avec Caroline et Elena. »  
** Le Quaterback hocha la tête, puis lui demanda inquiet pour son amie **« Comment va ta mère ? »  
** La sorcière perdit son sourire et baissa les yeux **« Elle est repartie… Elle s'en est voulu d'avoir attaqué Jaime… »  
** Le blond lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire compatissant **« Je suis désolé Bon. »  
** Bonnie secoua la tête et se leva **« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué à son absence… »  
** La sorcière attrapa sa veste **« Le plus important en ce moment c'est d'occuper Caroline et les autres ! »  
** Matt se leva à son tour **« On devrait peut-être en parler à Stephen, lui aussi les veut mort ! »  
** Bonnie se retourna rapidement **« Hors de question, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il le dise à Elena ! »  
** La métisse lui posa sa main sur son bras **« Kaleesia a raison, moins de personne seront au courant et mieux se sera ! »  
** L'humain acquiesça et il sortit. Bonnie partie rejoindre Caroline et Elena.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Celle-ci arrêta sa voiture devant un grand bâtiment, elle sortit et entra à l'intérieur, elle monta jusqu'à l'appartement, elle toqua mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir, elle leva la main et la tourna sur le côté pour casser magiquement la poignée. Elle entra et fit le tour de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers les meubles et fouilla à l'intérieur en mettant ce qui s'y trouvait au sol. Elle continua avec les armoires, elle se stoppa quand **« Abigaël ?»  
** Celle-ci se retourna **« Ravie de te revoir Meredith ! »  
** Cette dernière se recula lorsqu'elle vit son regard sombre, la médecin reprit contenance, seulement de façade **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'avança avec un sourire, et Meredith fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas reculer, elle perdit son sourire **« C'est simple… Te tuer ! »  
** La femme courut jusqu'à la porte mais dès qu'elle s'apprêtait à la franchir, Kaleesia la ferma magiquement **« Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »  
** Meredith se retourna abasourdis et paniqué **« Tu… Tu es une sorcière ? »  
** Kaleesia rigola d'un rire sinistre **« Abigaël non. Moi oui ! »  
** La copine d'Alaric se recula et fut collé à la porte **« Quoi ? »  
** La brune soupira bruyamment **« Pour un médecin vous n'êtes pas très intelligente… »  
** Kaleesia s'avança lentement avec un sourire mesquin **« Je ne suis pas Abigaël… Je suis Kaleesia ! »  
** Meredith fut sous le choc. Kaleesia apprécia le spectacle avec un sourire amusé **« Tu pourras dire que tu n'es qu'un dommage collatéraux ! »  
** La médecin murmura toujours hébété **« Pourquoi ? »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël poussa un soupir ennuyé **« Je veux tuer les Mikaelson mais j'ai besoin d'une distraction pour Stephen… Quant à ton petit copain, cela m'étonnerait qu'il pense à toi ! »  
** Meredith serra les dents **« Jamais tu ne les berneras aussi longtemps, ils le découvriront et ils se débarrasseront de toi ! »  
** Kaleesia s'avança et caressa lentement la joue de la femme. Celle-ci frissonna à son regard qui n'était plus du tout amusé **« Je me débarrasserais d'eux avant et bien sûr… Tu ne sauras pas là pour le voir ! »  
** Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Meredith émit un hoquet de stupeur quand elle senti un couteau se planter dans son ventre. La femme baissa les yeux sur le sang qui coulait à ses pieds, elle les releva suppliante **« Fais. Pas. Ça. »  
** Kaleesia lui fit un sourire faussement désolé **« Tu n'es qu'un dommage collatéraux. »  
** Elle planta plus profondément le couteau dans son ventre et la médecin s'écroula au sol sans vie.

Kaleesia regarda le corps quelques instants et le couteau ensanglanté toujours dans son ventre, elle soupira et le retira. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose contre Meredith, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, et puis de toute façon elle utilisé du sang de vampire alors elle le méritait amplement. Elle sortit de l'appartement en laissant la porte grande ouverte, elle nettoya le couteau et le jeta dans une benne. Elle se rendit ensuite chez les Salvatore.  
Kaleesia gara la Mustang et se rendit dans la pension, elle toqua et à son grand malheur ce fut Stephen qui lui ouvrit. Elle lui fit un sourire **« Salut ! »  
** Le Cadet lui rendit **« Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
** Il s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer **« Je suis venu voir comment allez Alaric. »  
** Stephen lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Il va bien, son double ne s'est pas manifesté, ce qui prouve que Bonnie a réussi le sort ! »  
** Kaleesia jubila intérieurement et elle poussa un soupir ravie **« Tant mieux, Bennett est une super sorcière ! »  
** Le frère de Stephen ne put qu'acquiescer. La brune lui demanda doucement **« Je peux le voir alors ? »  
** Stephen hocha la tête **« Je t'y emmène ! »  
** La brune lui fit un sourire de remerciement et il la guida jusqu'à la cave. Ils croisèrent Damon, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Abigaël*Kaleesia **« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici la naine ? »  
** Celle-ci s'empêcha de justesse de pouffer, elle plissa les yeux **« Je viens voir Alaric, cela te pose un problème Gigolo ? »  
** Damon lui fit son sourire sarcastique **« Oui, l'air est insupportable maintenant ! »  
** Kaleesia répliqua **« Tu n'as qu'à la fermer et l'air sera plus supportable ! »  
** Elle le laissa la bouche-bée et prit la tête de la marche. Stephen rigola au visage de son frère et dès qu'il avait escorté Abigaël*Kaleesia à la cave, il remonta dans sa chambre.

Kaleesia n'avait pas envie de voir celui qui se disait chasseur. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. C'était un petit espace et elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de rester ici. Un lit trônait contre le mur où était Alaric, qui était allongé sur le dos. Elle tourna son regard et sourit en voyant les plantes de verveine. Elle regarda l'homme qui tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme, il sourit en se positionnant position assise **« Abigaël, je suis ravie de te voir ! »  
** Kaleesia sourit et s'approcha **« Comment tu te sens ? »  
** Alaric soupira en se calant contre le mur derrière lui **« Comme un animal en cage. »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, elle s'assit à ses côtés **« C'est vrai qu'il pourrait mettre un peu plus de couleur ! »  
** Alaric ne put s'empêcher un léger rire. Kaleesia sourit **« Ou mieux te permettre de sortir d'ici ! »  
** Le tuteur d'Elena et Jeremy secoua légèrement la tête **« Je ne veux pas prendre de risques. »  
** Kaleesia lui posa légèrement sa main sur le bras **« Bonnie a brisé le sort, qu'est-ce que tu crains ? »  
** Alaric la regarda inquiet **« Je ne doute pas des pouvoirs de Bonnie… Je sens que quelque chose est différent maintenant que j'ai plus ma bague… Mais… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia fronça les sourcils quand il baissa les yeux **« Je ne pourrais pas regarder Caroline en face… J'ai tué son père… »  
** Kaleesia se retient de pousser un soupir ennuyé **« Techniquement il s'est laissé mourir… Et je le comprends… »  
** Alaric fronça les sourcils à sa remarque. La brune prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se pinça les lèvres et essaya de se rattraper **« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ce n'était pas toi ! »  
** Alaric se leva brusquement **« C'est avec mes mains que cela s'est produit ! »  
** Kaleesia baissa les yeux et Alaric souffla pour se calmer **« Je suis désolé… »  
** La brune se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule **« Ce n'est rien… Mais arrête de te blâmer d'accord ? Si tu étais toi-même, jamais tu ne l'aurais fait et je le sais ! »  
** L'homme sourit et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand le frère de Damon entra brusquement dans la cave avec un visage grave. Alaric et Kaleesia le regardèrent surpris. Le premier haussa un sourcil **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stephen ? »  
** Ce dernier lui fit un regard désolé et le brun déglutit **« C'est Meredith… Elle a été tuée… »  
** Un silence de mort se fit. Kaleesia sourit intérieurement, elle ne savait pas que cela allait être aussi rapide la découverte du cadavre. Alaric s'assit sous le choc. Kaleesia prit un visage haineux **« Qui a fait ça ? »  
** Stephen soupira en secouant la tête **« Je n'en sais rien… »  
** Le vampire regarda son ami, qui était encore sous le coup de l'émotion **« Mais je vais le retrouver ? »  
** Alaric se releva et avait les yeux qui brillait d'une lueur mauvaise **« Je viens avec toi ! »  
** Stephen regarda Kaleesia qui haussa les épaules. Le vampire reposa ses yeux sur le meilleur ami de son frère **« Tu es sûr ? »  
** Alaric acquiesça **« Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement, il faut retrouver celui qui as fait ça ! »  
** Stephen haussa la tête, Kaleesia prit la parole **« Vous voulez un coup de main ? »  
** Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête **« Ce n'est pas une affaire pour une femme ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia regarda Stephen avec un regard noir à son ton moqueur **« Tu veux voir ce qu'elle peut te faire la femme ! T'oublie qui je suis ! »  
** Stephen émit un léger rire, puis il se reprit **« Je me charge de ça, tu devrais plutôt avoir une discussion avec Caroline ! »  
** Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il était déjà sorti de la cave. Alaric s'approcha et lui posa une main sur son épaule **« Et avec Elena ! »  
** Il sortit lui aussi.

Kaleesia reprit son sourire suffisant. Stephen et Alaric : Débarrasser. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa descendante avait déménagé de chez les Gilbert. Ils étaient tous énervant à lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Heureusement, Abigaël était comme elle, elle n'obéissait à personne et faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Kaleesia sortit de la cave et monta les escaliers, elle entra dans le salon et fut immédiatement plaqué contre le mur, une main enserrant sa gorge et des yeux bleus la fusillait du regard, une quelconque personne aurait frissonné à ce regard menaçant **« Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ta pris ? »  
** Kaleesia plissa les yeux et se dégagea de son emprise **« Je devais nous débarrasser de ton frère et de ton meilleure ami ! »  
** Damon serra les dents **« Et tu penses que tuer Meredith est une bonne idée ? »  
** La brune croisa les bras et lui demanda moqueuse **« Tu as peur ? »  
** Le vampire roula des yeux comme si sa question était stupide, il plissa ensuite les yeux **« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »  
** Kaleesia sourit et le contourna pour ensuite se servir un verre de bourbon, Damon s'approcha en croisant les bras **« Mais fais comme chez toi je t'en prie ! »  
** Celle-ci se retourna et lui montra son verre avec un regard amusé et un sourire narquois, puis elle reprit son sérieux après avoir bu son verre cul sec et le reposait sur le meuble **« Je suis arrivé à m'éloigner de Caroline et d'Elena… Il ne manquait plus que Stephen… Alaric était dans ta cave, alors il ne sera pas accusé… Ainsi que les Mikaelson qui sont tous chez eux… Et personne ne posera ses doutes sur Moi, vu que j'étais chez Bonnie et ensuite ici ! »  
** Damon ne put empêcher un sourire impressionné s'étirait sur ses lèvres **« Mais s'ils remontent jusqu'à toi ? »  
** Kaleesia haussa les épaules en s'avançant **« Avant qu'ils n'ont des doutes sur moi j'aurais déjà quitté le corps de ma chère descendante car j'aurais éliminé Klaus… Mais il y a autre chose qui me pose problème. »  
** Le vampire fronça les sourcils. Kaleesia perdit son air joueuse **« Rebekah ! »  
** Damon soupira **« Ce n'est pas aussi simple… Elle a passé 1 000 ans à fuir son père avec Klaus. »  
** Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« J'en ai rien à faire de ça. Fais quelque chose pour l'éloigner de ses frères, une bonne fois pour toute. C'est la plus naïve des Mikaelson, c'est la plus facile à berner, à moins que tu aies besoin d'une motivation de plus ! »  
** Le frère de Stephen fronça les sourcils. La brune s'avança avec un air dangereux et menaçant **« Cela m'a été extrêmement aisé de tuer Meredith… Mais tu sais ce qui serait beaucoup plus amusant ? C'est de tuer Elena ! »  
** Damon lui lança un regard glaciale en s'approchant à vitesse vampirique devant Abigaël*Kaleesia, qui releva le menton provocateur, ne cillant pas devant son regard effrayant **« Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! »  
** La brune lui répondit tout aussi haineusement **« Je commence sérieusement à douter de tes compétences. Tu as juste une chose simple à faire, trouve un moyen pour la retourner contre ses frères. Toutes les choses qu'ils lui ont faîtes exploite-les. Et dépêche-toi… »  
** Elle le contourna et déclara glaciale **« Ou mon prochain cadavre sera Elena ! »**

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie** **:**

La sorcière était arrivée chez Caroline. Celle-ci se préparait pour se rendre au Grill aussi accompagné d'Elena, qui était sûrement en route. Bonnie s'en voulait de mentir à ses amis, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Elle voulait absolument que les Mikaelson soit éliminé et pas seulement pour qu'elle soit aussi débarrassé de Damon, mais pour tous ceux qui sont mort et ceux qui auront la vie sauve. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que Kaleesia comptait faire. Ce que Matt pensait été logique. Comment elle comptait faire pour tuer Klaus si elle n'avait aucun pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Elle devait la forcé à lui dire. Elle avait vu qu'elle voulait vraiment la peau des Originels mais à quelle prix ? Elle avait le corps d'Abigaël et elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas les provoquer, même si pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, Kol ne s'en était pas encore prise à elle, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle avait une amitié inexplicable avec Klaus.

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, elle s'y rendit et sourit en voyant Elena, elle sourit et ouvrit la porte. La doppelganger la serra derechef dans ses bras **« Comment tu vas ? »  
** La sorcière sourit en n'essayant de ne pas penser à Kaleesia **« Ca peut aller… »  
** Elena s'écarta et lui fit un sourire compatissant **« Care' m'a dit pour ta mère, je suis désolé. »  
** Bonnie haussa les épaules **« Je n'ai pas très envié d'en parler. »  
** Elle avait pardonné à Elena, mais pas à Damon. Il avait transformé sa mère et elle ne pourra pas lui pardonner. C'était de sa faute si sa mère était encore partie. Caroline arriva fin prête. Elle sourit à ses amies **« On y va ? »  
** Elena et Bonnie lui sourirent en hochant la tête et ils se rendirent au Grill.

Après quelques minutes, elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elles s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien quand **« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Abigaël ? »  
** Bonnie se tendit et heureusement pour elle, aucune n'y fit attention. Elena baissa les yeux **« Non. Elle ne me parle plus et elle ne répond pas à mes messages. »  
** Caroline posa ses yeux sur la sorcière, qui lui répondit en faisant attention à ce qu'elle disait **« Elle a dormi chez moi hier… »  
** Elena releva soudainement la tête et haussa un sourcil **« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu ? »  
** Bonnie n'apprécia pas du tout son ton de reproche et ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sèchement **« Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de te voir ! »  
** La doppelgänger se recula surprise ainsi que Caroline. La petite-fille de Sheila inspira profondément et fit un sourire d'excuse à son amie **« Je suis désolé Elena… Mais Abigaël est mon amie aussi… »  
** Elena soupira **« C'est à moi de m'excuser… Mais elle me manque. »  
** Bonnie fut triste pour la brune, elle lui prit doucement la main et l'ex de Stephen releva les yeux **« Je sais Lena, mais il lui faut du temps, tu la connais ! »  
** Caroline fut d'accord avec la métisse. La doppelgänger les regarda tour à tour **« Vous croyez… Qu'elle a raison ? »  
** La sorcière et la vampire se regardèrent incompréhensif et la descendante de Katherine **« Que je me plains trop des Mikaelson ? »  
** Caroline secoua la tête **« Bien sûr que non ! »  
** Ses deux amis la regardèrent **« Klaus t'a fait du mal et c'est tout à fait normal que tu lui en veuille ! »  
** Elena baissa les yeux **« Et pour Rebekah ? »  
** Bonnie prit la parole **« Klaus est son frère et même si elle le déteste, elle nous aurait pas laissé le tuer… Même si je n'aime pas poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos mais c'était pour ta famille et tes amis »  
** La brune sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux **« Alors pourquoi elle me déteste ? »  
** Caroline se pencha et attrapa la main de son amie **« Elle ne te déteste pas. Mais tu lui dis ce qu'elle doit faire ! »  
** Elena secoua la tête **« Mais c'est pour la protéger !... Je sais que Damon n'est pas un enfant de cœur, même Stephen quand c'est le Rippeur… Mais Klaus, il est pareil… Jenna, moi… »  
** Bonnie la coupa **« Tyler… »  
** La descendante de Katherine hocha la tête **« Tyler aussi… »  
** La sorcière secoua vivement la tête **« Non, là ! »  
** Elena et Caroline se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et fut surprise et ravie de le revoir. La blonde, elle ne se sentait pas très bien à le voir en ville. La cause serait-il un Big Bad Hybride ?

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Celle-ci s'était rendue devant le poste de police où se trouvait la voiture de Matt, elle sourit. Il était tellement mignon à vouloir aider ses amis, elle reprit ensuite la route. Elle arriva quelques minutes après chez les Mikaelson. Elle sortit de la Mustang et se dirigea vers la bâtisse. Damon devait vraiment se dépêcher, est-elle vraiment obligée de faire tout le boulot elle-même ? Malgré ses airs de Bad Boy c'était juste devenu un mouton à la botte de cette pleurnicheuse. Elle espérait qu'il prendrait sa menace en compte, elle ne laisserait personne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçut un message de la sorcière Bennett _**« Tyler est revenu en ville. »**_ Kaleesia s'arrêta net. Il ne manquait plus que lui, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? **«** _ **Surveille-le, il ne faut qu'il fasse tout foirer avec sa stupide vengeance contre Klaus. »**_ Elle rangea son téléphone et entra dans la demeure, elle fut surprise de voir Rebekah **« Salut ! »  
** La blonde lui sourit **« Salut ! »  
** Kaleesia fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** Rebekah soupira **« Tu es énervante à tout voir ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui répondit innocemment **« Mais tu m'adore ne dit pas le contraire ! »  
** La blonde la serra dans ses bras. Kaleesia serra les dents **« Tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu ! »  
** La vampire s'écarta. La brune haussa un sourcil insistant. Rebekah lui répondit agacé **« Kol… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia pouffa **« Ce n'est pas étonnant. »  
** Rebekah soupira **« Qu'est-ce que chose le tracasse… »  
** Kaleesia ricana nerveusement **« Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. La seule chose qui le tracasse c'est de se trouver une greluche avec qui passer du temps. »  
** La blonde secoua la tête **« Je pense que c'est autre chose… Tu sais comme moi, qu'il n'est pas du genre à être tracasser pour si peu, parce qu'il… »  
** Kaleesia la coupa **« Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut ! »  
** La sœur de Klaus haussa un sourcil **« J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais ce qu'il veut… C'est toi. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia soupira **« Arrête Rebekah, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi… Il veut juste jouer et comme j'ai dit à Klaus, je ne veux plus en faire partie, je veux qu'il me fiche la paix ! »  
** Rebekah sourit **« Je sais mais… »  
** Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« Tu le défends ? »  
** La sœur de Kol secoua la tête **« Non… Mais peut-être qu'il voulait jouer avant, mais quelque chose à changer et je pense que tu refuses de l'admettre… »  
** Kaleesia détourna le regard en secouant la tête, puis elle reposa ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus **« Il ne se préoccupe que de lui-même Rebekah ! »  
** Celle-ci répliqua doucement **« Il a quand même tué Charlotte… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia ne put s'empêcher de faire l'étonné **« Quoi ? »  
** Rebekah soupira **« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai invité à ma soirée ? »  
** Kaleesia hocha la tête. La scène de la piscine l'avait profondément dégouté **« Comment l'oublier… »  
** La blonde ne put empêcher un léger rire amusé, puis elle reprit son sérieux **« Elle a voulu s'en prendre à toi… »  
** La jeune femme soupira **« C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son jouet ! »  
** Rebekah soupira à son tour **« Quoi que tu dise, tu es comme nous, aussi têtue ! »  
** Kaleesia haussa un épaule avec un sourire de fierté **« C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien ! »  
** La plus jeune des Mikaelson rigola doucement en hochant la tête **« Ça c'est sûr ma belle ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia prit une rapide inspiration **« Sinon… On n'a pas eu trop le temps de se voir ses temps-ci, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
** Rebekah se mordit la lèvre inférieur en détournant le regard **« Rien du tout… »  
** Kaleesia afficha un sourire machiavélique **« Tu ne sais pas mentir Becka'… »  
** La brune prit un visage inquiet quand elle reposa ses yeux bleus sur elle **« Tu vas me détester… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis elle écarquilla les yeux faussement choqué **« Tu n'as pas fait ça ?... Pas avec lui ! »  
** Rebekah baissa la tête honteuse **« Abi'… »  
** Celle-ci recula et s'écria avec colère **« Après tout ce qu'il a fait ?... Il t'a manipulé ! »  
** La blonde releva les yeux **« Je sais… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'avança **« Il faut qu'il paye, il doit souffrir ! »  
** Rebekah haussa un sourcil **« Et Elena ? »  
** La brune serra les dents **« Elle a fait son choix, c'est le moment qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui lança un regard haineux et la blonde lui rendit par un sourire **« Je m'en occupe. »  
** L'Originel sourit et sortit de la maison.

Kaleesia sortit son téléphone et envoya un message au vampire aux yeux bleus _**« Je t'ai envoyé Rebekah. A toi de jouer, ne me déçoit pas. »  
**_ Elle rangea son téléphone en soufflant doucement.

Abigaël*Kaleesia monta dans sa chambre et posa négligemment ses affaires sur le lit. Elle chercha de quoi se mettre dans l'armoire, elle sortit un pantalon en cuir noir, un top noir, une ceinture ventrale de la même couleur, des sous-vêtements noirs, des chaussettes et des ballerines à talons compensé noir. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, qui la détendit immédiatement.

Jamais ils ne remonteront jusqu'à elle. Qui aurait des doutes sur Abigaël ? Qu'elle raison elle aurait de tuer Meredith ? Ce qui s'était passé entre les deux femmes étaient du passé. Et elle était avec Bonnie donc il n'y aurait aucun problème. Ils seront tellement absorbés par cette affaire qu'elle aurait la voix libre pour son plan, qui était en bonne marche. Klaus l'avait embrassé de lui-même. Kol les avaient surpris et avait des doutes, ce qui était sûrement la raison du pourquoi il était tracassé. Il se doutait sûrement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle sourit sournoisement. Il allait faire quelque chose de stupide ce qui était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Rebekah s'en prendrait à Damon et elle espérait pour lui, enfin plus pour Elena, qu'il allait réussi sa part de la mission. Elijah était partie je-ne-sais-où et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait, elle n'avait pas de nouvelle et elle espérait qu'il n'avait rien découvert. Peut-être était-il avec Katherine. Il n'avait donc rien compris après ses 1 000 ans ? Tomber amoureux d'une Petrova était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un, ou être amis avec elles. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait tourner cela à son avantage. Enfin pour le moment, elle devait juste se concentré sur Klaus et Kol.

Kaleesia sortit de la douche et s'habilla, elle laissa ses cheveux bruns encore mouillé ondulé dans son dos, elle se maquilla légèrement et sortit de la pièce. Elle soupira en voyant Kol **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »  
** Le vampire ne répondit rien mais elle vit à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il avait bu.

Le frère de Klaus s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Kaleesia ne s'attendait pas à ça et ne fit aucun mouvement, quand elle le sentit passait une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher de lui, elle s'écarta vivement et le gifla violemment. Sa tête ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Kaleesia se recula **« Qu'est-ce que dans ''oublie-moi'' tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi ! »  
** Kol plissa les yeux **« Ce que j'ai compris c'est que tu as embrassé mon frère ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia ricana nerveusement et lui dit froidement **« Non mais tu délire ! »  
** Elle se retourna et le vampire se posa devant elle à vitesse vampire, elle essaya de se dégager mais il resserra sa prise, elle grimaça légèrement **« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »  
** Ce dernier la lâcha et elle se frotta doucement les bras, il se retourna en soufflant pour se calmer **« Tu as embrassé Klaus, arrête de nier ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia sourit mesquinement en voyant dans l'état qu'il était **« Je ne l'ai pas embrassé… »  
** Le frère de Klaus se retourna et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle le coupa **« C'est lui. »  
** Kol serra les poings, elle s'avança d'un pas **« Et j'y ai répondu et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool ! »  
** Le vampire se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire, il serra les dents **« Arrête. »  
** Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme toutes les filles que tu as ramené ? »  
** Kol se retourna et la brune continua avec un sourire diabolique en gardant sa voix haineuse **« Klaus et moi, on se comprend. Ce n'est qu'un monstre que lorsqu'il essaye de protéger sa famille comparé à toi, qui ne pense qu'à sa personne ! »  
** Elle s'avança **« Il n'a jamais joué avec moi… Il n'a pas tenté de me manipuler… Il n'a pas voulu me tuer… Il n'est pas un gamin capricieux… Malgré toutes les choses qu'il a faites c'est quelqu'un de bien, qui mérite d'être pardonné… Pas toi ! »  
** Le frère de Rebekah se retourna brusquement **« Tais-toi Abigaël ! »  
** Cette dernière ne se démonta pas de son ton menaçant et de ses poings qui tremblaient **« Non… Car j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose qui me démange depuis longtemps. »  
** Kol plissa dangereusement les yeux et elle savait que sa prochaine phrase serait l'élément déclencheur **« Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un monstre et ils auraient dû te laisser la dague dans le cœur… »  
** Elle ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, Kol se jeta sur elle et lui planta ses crocs dans sa clavicule et commença à aspirer son sang, elle émit un cri de douleur et essaya de se dégager mais il resserra son emprise sur sa nuque. Le vampire ne se contrôlait plus, il avait perdu le contrôle qu'il gardait depuis qu'il la connaissait, son sang était délicieux et il émit un grognement satisfait en entendant son cœur s'affolait. Il continua à boire en ignorant ses gémissements de douleur.

En voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, Kaleesia s'apprêtait à utiliser ses pouvoirs mais soudain, le corps du vampire fut violemment éjectée du sien, elle tituba à cause de la perte de sang, elle fut soutenu par deux bras, elle releva les yeux et fut surprise de découvrir Rebekah **« Tu vas bien ? »  
** Elle posa instinctivement sa main sur son cou, elle la regarda ensuite et pu voir son sang, elle releva les yeux et vit Klaus, qui regardait Kol. Son corps faisait barrage entre le vampire impulsif et elles. Abigaël*Kaleesia fixait Kol, qui avait toujours son visage vampirique, il avait son sang autour de sa bouche. La jeune femme le regarda sous le choc et murmura affaibli **« Tu voulais me tuer… »  
** Les yeux du vampire descendit sur le cou de la brune qui fit un mouvement de recul. Klaus se décala sur le côté, sur ses gardes. Rebekah fixait son frère d'un regard noir et haineux. Kol regarda l'hybride qui le regardait incompréhensif et menaçant. Le visage du vampire revint à la normal et il disparut à vitesse vampirique. Kaleesia sourit avec fierté et heureuse que son plan a marché.

Klaus se retourna. Rebekah se mordit le poignet **« Tiens, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ! »  
** Kaleesia hésita un instant et elle regarda l'hybride qui hocha la tête, elle le fit à contrecœur, elle grimaça au gout, elle s'écarta et sa blessure fut guérie, elle se redressa et la sœur de Klaus l'aida. Rebekah regarda ensuite son frère Aîné **« Il est allé beaucoup trop loin ! »  
** Klaus serra les dents et il posa son regard sur Abigaël*Kaleesia qui regardait la direction qu'avait prise le vampire Originel **« Que lui as-tu dis ? »  
** Kaleesia le regarda et posa sa main sur son cou où elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la morsure **« Que je ne voulais plus le voir… Que je le détestais pour ce qu'il avait fait. »  
** Rebekah s'écria mécontente **« On s'en fiche de ce qu'elle lui a dit, il a failli la tuer ! »  
** L'hybride plissa les yeux **« Rebekah… »  
** Celle-ci la coupa haineuse **« Fais quelque chose ou c'est moi qui le ferait ! »  
** Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte.

Klaus soupira. Abigaël*Kaleesia s'assit sur son lit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Le vampire s'assit à ses côtés **« Comment tu te sens ? »  
** Elle releva les yeux et fixa un point sur la porte **« Il a voulu me tuer Klaus… »  
** Celui-ci posa sa main dans son dos **« Je suis sûr qu'il regrette. »  
** Kaleesia pouffa nerveusement **« Il ne regrette jamais rien… »  
** Klaus la força doucement à le regarder et il put voir qu'elle était toujours sous le choc **« Il paiera pour ça ! »  
** La brune fronça les sourcils **« Tu vas le tuer ? »  
** L'hybride détourna les yeux **« Rebekah a raison… Il est allé trop loin ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia fit un effort pour ne pas sourire. Klaus se leva **« Mais d'abord, il faut qu'on soit délier… »  
** Kaleesia perdit sa joie, elle avait oublié ce détail **« Comment tu comptes faire ? »  
** Klaus la regarda avec un sourire en coin **« Je suis Klaus Mikaelson, je trouve toujours un moyen ! »  
** La brune sourit et se leva à son tour **« Bon, je crois que je vais devoir reprendre une douche. »  
** Le vampire rigola légèrement **« Je te laisse dans ce cas ! »  
** Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle l'interpella, il se retourna de nouveau **« Il sait… »  
** Klaus soupira en sachant de quoi elle parlait **« Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'avoir fait ça… »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'approcha de lui **« On n'a pas encore pu en parler… »  
** Le Mikaelson se retourna complètement pour lui faire face **« Le mieux c'est d'oublier. C'était une erreur. »  
** La jeune femme acquiesça avec un sourire d'accord **« C'est ce que j'allais dire ! »  
** Klaus lui sourit puis lui posa un léger baiser sur le front, il sortit après un dernier sourire.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie** **:**

Celle-ci était encore avec ses amies au Grill et elles évitèrent de parler des vampires et compagnie. Tyler était partie voir sa mère. Il avait décidé de rester quelques temps en ville, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Kaleesia. Bonnie espérait aussi qu'il ne fasse pas tout échouer. La sorcière reçut un message et elle fut étonné qu'il soit de Klaus _**« Besoin de toi, viens si tu tiens à la vie de Jeremy. »  
**_ Bonnie serra les dents et se leva. Caroline et Elena la regardèrent surprise. La blonde lui demanda **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
** La sorcière lui fit un sourire **« Abigaël qui a besoin d'un service ! »  
** Caroline baissa la tête et Elena lui demanda avec espoir **« Tu pourrais essayer de la convaincre de me parler ? »  
** Bonnie hocha la tête **« Je verrais ce que je peux faire ! »  
** Elena lui fit un sourire de remerciement. La petite-fille de Sheila sortit du Grill.

Elena reposa ses yeux marrons sur Caroline **« Je la trouve bizarre Bonnie, pas toi ? »  
** La fille de Liz soupira **« Sa mère a été transformé et elle est partie encore une fois, tu t'attends à qu'elle soit heureuse ? »  
** La doppelgänger baissa la tête et se mit à jouer avec son verre **« Je sais… Je m'inquiète. »  
** Caroline s'apprêtait à la rassurer quand Elle vit Kol débarquait au Grill. Ce dernier se dirigea au comptoir sans leur lançait un seul regard. La blonde sentait que quelque chose rien qu'en voyant son regard vide, Elena soupira en le fixant d'un œil noir **« Et il n'y a pas que pour Bonnie que je l'inquiète… »  
** Caroline la regarda moqueuse **« Tu t'inquiètes pour Kol ? »  
** La descendante de Katherine pencha la tête sur le côté en la regardant. La blonde sourit amusé. Puis elle reprit son sérieux et se leva. Elena ne comprit ce qu'elle fait que lorsqu'elle se rendit près du frère de Klaus. Vu les relations tendus avec les Originels, elle préféra rester à l'écart.

Caroline s'accouda près du frère de Klaus **« Tu devrais aller ailleurs pour tuer des innocentes personnes ! »  
** Kol l'ignora royalement et but une gorgée de son verre. Caroline n'aimait pas du tout être ignoré, alors elle lui prit son verre, il tourna la tête pour la regarder sombrement **« Donne-moi ça. »  
** Caroline haussa un sourcil **« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
** Le vampire rapprocha son visage de la bébé vampire et lui fit un sourire, qui lui donna la chair de poule **« Sinon la petite pleurnicheuse sera mon prochain repas. »  
** Il attrapa son verre et le finit cul sec. Caroline se reprit et plissa les yeux **« Klaus te tuera si tu t'en prends à Elena ! »  
** Kol poussa un léger rire dénué d'humour, il remplit de nouveau son verre **« Crois-moi, il a beaucoup mieux à faire avec sa cousine. »  
** Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
** L'Originel tourna ses yeux noirs sur Elle et lui fit un sourire en coin **« C'est vraie qu'elle ne veut plus te voir… »  
** La fille du Sheriff serra les dents à son ton moqueur, il continua en perdant son sourire **« Ils se sont embrassées… Abigaël et Klaus. »  
** Caroline écarquilla les yeux, elle secoua ses boucles blondes abasourdis **« Jamais, elle n'aurait fait ça ! »  
** Kol commanda un verre pour la blonde **« Allez Blondie… »  
** Celle-ci le regarda haineuse, il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle croyait qu'il mentait **« Ne sois pas si choqué… Je suis sûr que tu as déjà remarqué que leur rapport était beaucoup trop ambiguë pour qu'ils ne soient que de simple amis ! »  
** Caroline ne répondit rien. Le serveur posa le verre sur le comptoir, le vampire le rempli et le poussa vers la blonde, qui était abasourdis et quelque chose se brisa en elle, elle prit le verre et le but cul sec.

* * *

 **Du côté de Rebekah** **:**

Celle-ci était encore en colère contre son frère et elle devait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose, du moins sur quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle craignait était arrivée, Kol lui avait fait du mal, il avait tenté de la tuer. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était le pourquoi ? Combien de fois il s'était disputé et cela n'était jamais allé aussi loin, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Rebekah soupira tandis qu'elle arriva chez les Salvatore, elle entra prête à se venger. Elle entra dans le salon et un souffle chaud la chatouilla près de son oreille **« Je savais que je te manquais ! »  
** Rebekah se retourna et lui planta un pieu dans le ventre, elle fit un sourire quand elle le vit grimacer de douleur **« Oui, pour te tuer ! »  
** Elle lui retira, il se recula et il la regarda **« Je sais que tu m'en veux… »  
** La blonde haussa un sourcil **« Ah oui ? Parce que tu sais ce que cela fait d'être manipulé pour une garce ? »  
** Damon se redressa, sa blessure guérit **« On veut se débarrasser de Klaus, toi aussi tu l'as voulu ! »  
** Rebekah plissa les yeux **« Peut-être, mais tu as voulu le tuer alors qu'on était liée ! »  
** Le vampire déglutit en voyant son regard se noircir **« D'ailleurs… Ce n'est pas que pour moi que je vais te faire souffrir ! »  
** Damon fronça les sourcils. Rebekah lui replanta le pieu dans les côtes **« Mais pour Abigaël ! »  
** Avant qu'il ne réplique quoi que ce soit, elle lui brisa la nuque.

* * *

 **Voilà chapitre terminé ! ^^**

 **Verdict ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car j'ai adoré l'écrire :-)**

 **Kaleesia va-t-elle réussir son plan ? Les Mikaelson vont-ils passer au-dessus de ça ? Comment voyez-vous le retour d'Abigaël. Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va apprendre tout ce qu'il s'est passé en son absence ?**

 **En attendant la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et de bonnes vacances si vous l'êtes, Xoxo et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? :***


	10. Note d'auteur - Upper East Side

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Il viendra sûrement dans le Week-end. Je répondrais à toutes les reviews en même temps ^^**

 **Je me suis lancé sur une histoire qui me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête, sur une All Humains, si cela vous intéresse j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Elle s'intitule Upper East Side, c'est un peu du genre de Gossip Girl mais sans bloggeuse.**

 **Dîtes-moi si cela vaut le coup que je continue. Toutes vos critiques sont les bienvenus.**

 **Xoxo et passez une bonne soirée. :** *


	11. Changement de programme

**Bonjour tout le monde voici la suite des aventures dans la ville de Mystic Falls ^^**

 **Merci pour tous vos encouragements, c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis à là maintenant ^^**

 **Adelys :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
A ce point-là roooh ^^ Moi je l'aime bien, enfin malgré le fait qu'elle veuille tuer mes personnages favoris ;-)  
Des dégâts ? Tu verras dans la suite, qui j'espère te plaira ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Mimi34 :** _Merci pour ta belle review, je suis ravie que mon chapitre te plaît ^^  
J'ai eu l'effet que je voulais on dirait ahah ^^ Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? J'ai pas envie de perdre l'une de mes lectrices :-p  
C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, ils ne sont pas trop malin… Le truc que je mets assez souvent en avant. C'est que techniquement, elle a le même âge qu'eux – Un peu plus vieille - elle les a observé de l'autre-côté et aussi Abigaël, ce qui lui donne un avantage sur eux…  
Je peux t'assurer que si je décide de faire revenir Abigaël, son retour fera des étincelles à Mystic Falls surtout si elle apprend tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qui va mettre des bâtons dans les roues entre elle et Kol…  
Mais je te laisse découvrir le reste pour ne pas trop en révéler hihi ;-p  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Tu peux, tu peux, cela ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Je ne vais rien te révéler car cela ne serait pas amusant ;-)  
En fait, cela ne serait pas à eux de lui en vouloir mais plutôt le contraire. Si je décide à la faire revenir, je peux te promette que ça va être très difficile pour tous… Quant au Kolabi, euh, bah… Cela va être très difficile avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Cela va leur mettre des bâtons dans leur relation…  
Bon, en tout cas je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Je réponds à ta review pour le chapitre 8. Merci de ton avis ^^  
Tu as tes réponses dans le chapitre 9 pour la réaction de Kol et celle de Caroline est dans celui-là, ainsi que ce qu'elle éprouve vraiment et j'espère que cela te plaira ^^  
J'ai prévu de garder un peu Kaleesia dans l'histoire. Quant à sa ''relation'' avec Klaus, je la ferais pas aussi loin, ils ne passeront pas la nuit ensemble.  
Quant au plan de Damon et Kaleesia, lis la suite pour le découvrir ;-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kaleesia le regarda sourire avec un sourire mesquin. Une erreur ? Elle ne le croyait pas. Elle était persuadé que s'il n'y avait pas eu Kol, ils seraient allés au bout de ce qu'ils voulaient faire vraiment. S'il n'y avait pas Caroline alors il serait tombé amoureux de sa belle descendante. Elle se retourna et se coucha sur le lit. Bon, maintenant que Kol était sorti de l'équation, la chose à faire c'est de tailler ses pieux, et de le planter dans le cœur de Klaus. Elle devait d'abord s'assurer que Damon se charge de monter Rebekah contre son Hybride de frère. Elle se releva et descendit au salon pour prendre un verre, elle haussa les sourcils surprise en voyant Damon, qui était attaché inconscient **« Qu'est-ce que… »  
** Elle fut interrompu par Rebekah **« Surprise ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia la regarda **« Tu comptes le torturer ? »  
** La blonde sourit en s'approchant de Damon, elle attrapa un couteau qui trônait sur la petite table basse **« Bien sûr que oui… Tu voulais te venger alors te voilà servie sur un plateau ! »  
** Kaleesia lui fit un sourire crispé. Elle se fichait qu'elle torture Damon, mais le voir la signifier qu'il n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Mais elle, elle se devait de tenir son rôle, elle attrapa le couteau que lui tendit la sœur de Klaus. Elle regarda Damon qui avait du sang sécher partout sur lui. Elle posa le couteau sur la joue du vampire, appuya fortement et le fit glisser contre sa peau qui laissa une entaille profonde.

Damon gémit et ses yeux papillonnèrent toujours fermé. Kaleesia sourit et lui planta le couteau dans l'estomac. Le frère de Stephen grimaça en poussant un cri de douleur, il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Il fut déstabilisé de voir Abigaël et il se souvient aussi que ce n'était pas Elle. Celle-ci lui retira le couteau et il siffla entre ses dents **« Qu'est-ce… Que… Tu fais ? »  
** Kaleesia sourit **« Je vais te faire souffrir pour avoir fait du mal à Caroline. D'avoir tué Jeremy et tenter de tuer Bonnie ! »  
** Damon serra les dents **« Mais tu… »  
** La brune lui replanta le pieu dans le ventre avant qu'ils disent quelque chose qui gâcherait tout, il grinça des dents en faisant de son mieux pour cacher sa douleur. Rebekah qui était derrière elle et qui regardait la scène avec satisfaction et amusée, ne vit pas le regard prévenant de celle qu'elle croyait son amie **« Tu n'as jamais été puni pour ça. »  
** La sœur de Klaus s'avança et lui dit d'un ton provocateur **« Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait de se faire trahir ? Ça fait mal hein ? »  
** Damon afficha un sourire sarcastique **« C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Combien de fois Klaus ta planté une dague dans le cœur ? »  
** Rebekah serra les dents et s'approcha à quelques centimètres du vampire aux yeux bleus **« Tu as une très mauvaise posture, si j'étais toi j'éviterais de faire le malin ! »  
** Kaleesia sourit, en fait peut-être qu'il allait réussir. Damon ne se démonta pas et afficha son sourire provocateur **« Ce n'est que la vérité… Tu restes avec lui… Pendant 1 000 ans et regarde… Tu n'arrives pas à compter… Le nombre de fois qu'il ta planté une dague… »  
** En ayant assez entendu, elle attrapa rapidement le pieu que tenait toujours Abigaël*Kaleesia. La blonde lui planta dans le cou, il haleta tandis que son sang s'écoulait sur la lame, il ferma les yeux mort, enfin pour quelques heures.

Kaleesia s'approcha de Rebekah **« Tu te sens mieux ? »  
** La blonde la regarda et haussa un sourcil **« Je crois que je me sentirais mieux quand il sera mort ! »  
** La brune regarda Damon qui était dans un état pitoyable. Elle avait bien remarqué que ses mots l'avaient touché, ils étaient en bon chemin pour Rebekah **« Je vais allez prendre une douche… Fais le souffrir Becka' ! »  
** Kaleesia se détourna et l'Originel la regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Tu ne veux pas assister à ma torture ? »  
** La jeune femme serra les dents puis se retourna pour regarder Damon haineusement **« Si… Mais je serais pas assez patiente pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ ! »  
** Elle posa ensuite ses yeux verts sur la Cadette des Mikaelson **« Je veux que tu le fasses souffrir un maximum. »  
** Rebekah lui fit un clin d'œil **« C'est ce que je comptais faire. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia hocha la tête avec un sourire et se détourna, elle se servit un verre de Bourbon, puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps** **:**

 **« Allez petite sorcière ! »  
** Bonnie arrêta le sort puis le regarda en plissant les yeux **« Comment tu veux que je me concentre si tu me parles toutes les 30 secondes ? »  
** Klaus roula des yeux **« Ne t'énerve pas voyons… »  
** La sorcière le coupa en ricanant nerveusement **« Tu rigoles ? Tu menaces sans arrêt mes amis et je devrais rester calme et en plus t'aider ? »  
** L'hybride haussa un sourcil **« Tu veux savoir ma théorie ? »  
** Bonnie détourna le regard et jeta un coup d'œil au sort **« Abigaël était dans le cercle n'est-ce pas ? »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, il perdit son air amusé pour un air grave et sérieux **« Et si Esther ne nous avez pas liée qu'entre nous ? »  
** Bonnie croisa les bras **« De quoi tu parles ? »  
** Klaus s'approcha légèrement et la sorcière se tendit **« Quand on veut quelque chose qui est dur à avoir, comme tuer ses enfants… Alors il faut toujours avoir un plan B. »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux **« Alors tu penses… Qu'elle a aussi lié la vie d'Abigaël à la vôtre ? »**  
Klaus haussa les épaules **« Ma mère est capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. »  
** La descendante d'Ayanna secoua la tête **« C'est pas possible… Abigaël est humaine et elle serait morte quand Alaric a poignardé ton frère ! »  
** Les yeux de Klaus se noircirent dangereusement et ses veines apparurent puis disparurent comme elles étaient venues, en pensant à son frère. Bonnie eut un soudain mouvement de recul, elle crut que c'était à cause d'Alaric, sans se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt.

Klaus reprit son calme **« Ma mère est maline… Elle a dû avoir le temps de la lier à nous quand Damon a transformé ta mère et interrompu la connexion. »  
** Cela se tenait mais si c'était vrai alors Damon ne devait surtout pas être au courant, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à la tuer. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit Klaus **« Il n'y a pas que Jeremy qui est en danger mais aussi Abigaël… Tu veux toujours faire ta tête de mule ? »  
** Bonnie serra les dents, puis elle haussa les sourcils étonné **« Tu tiens vraiment à Elle ? »  
** L'hybride ne répondit pas mais à son regard, elle put voir que c'était le cas. Elle détourna le regard, c'était un manipulateur, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle ferma les yeux pour continuer le sort, qui était plus compliqué qu'il en avait l'air. La voix ironique de Klaus la coupa **« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila ouvrit les yeux et le darda d'un regard noir, il lui montra des fioles avant qu'elle ne râle **« Esther a eu besoin de nos sangs pour le rituel… Alors voilà le sang de mes frères et de Rebekah ! »  
** Elle soupira en prenant les fioles, et elle prononça avec mal **« Il me faudrait sûrement le sang… D'Abigaël… »  
** Klaus croisa les bras **« Abigaël n'avait aucune coupure, je me doute que ma mère lui a pris de son sang. »  
** Bonnie soupira en espérant qu'il avait raison, et elle entreprit de terminé le sort.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline** **:**

Celle-ci était retournée près d'Elena, elle ne prononça aucun mot malgré les veines tentative de la descendante de Katherine. Elle soupira pour la énième fois **« Care' qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ? »  
** Celle-ci ne répondit rien. Abigaël et Klaus se sont embrassés ? Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Comment elle pouvait faire ça ? Comment Klaus, après toutes les déclarations qu'il lui a faîtes, pouvait-il embrassé sa meilleure amie ? _**« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… J'attendrais d'être ton dernier amour ! »**_ Elle ne pouvait plus nier la jalousie immense qu'elle ressentait, et la culpabilité de ses actes, elle l'avait manipulé grâce à ses sentiments. Les avait-elle poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Klaus avait beau être ce qu'il était, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne que sa meilleure amie l'a embrassé. Où était-ce encore de la manipulation venant de Kol, pour l'éloigner de sa meilleure amie ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait plus ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Caroline se leva et Elena se recula surprise. La blonde la regarda **« Je dois y aller ! »**

Avant que la brune ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Caroline avait déjà disparue de sa vue. Elena était bouche-bée et resta sans rien dire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kol qui draguait une blonde, elle fronça les sourcils puis se leva en ramassant ses affaires, elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'Originel et se posta derrière lui et lui demanda d'une voix froide **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Caroline ? »  
** Kol se retourna pour la regarder et la blonde la fusilla du regard, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle dérangeait. Elena lui rendit son regard mais glaciale **« Tu as un problème toi ? Dégage ! »  
** La blonde s'en alla rapidement. La brune croisa les bras **« Réponds-moi ! »  
** Le frère de Klaus se retourna de nouveau et recommanda un verre **« Cela ne te vas pas de te comporter comme Katherine… Elle est beaucoup plus intéressante et classe que toi ! »  
** Elena se posta à ses côtés et ignora sa remarque sur sa garce d'ancêtre **« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Caroline ? »  
** Kol but une gorgée de son verre **« Juste la vérité. Que mon frère est passé à autre chose. »  
** Elena fronça les sourcils à sa voix ironique où elle pouvait aussi sentir de la colère et de… La jalousie ? Le frère de Klaus la regarda d'une façon provocante **« Mais la question que tu devrais te poser maintenant c'est : Pourquoi Caroline réagit aussi mal en apprenant que mon frère et ma cousine se sont embrassés ? »  
** Il avait imité sa voix avec un sourire en coin. Elena avait troqué son air glaciale par de l'abasourdissement, elle secoua la tête **« Jamais elle ne ferait ça ! »  
** Kol ricana et leva un sourcil en la regardant, et lui dit moqueur **« C'est bien toi qui disais que jamais elle ne coucherait avec moi, non ? »  
** Kol retourna à son verre. Elena resta bouche-bée à ses côtés puis elle s'éloigna comme un automate.

C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle ait pu faire ça. Abigaël qui a des sentiments pour Klaus ? Non. Elle connaissait assez sa cousine pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un, puis embrasser son frère quelques jours après. Quelques choses clochaient avec Abigaël. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ? _**« Pourquoi Caroline réagit aussi mal en apprenant que mon frère et ma cousine se sont embrassés ? »**_ Aurait-elle des sentiments pour ce monstre ? Non, elle était avec Tyler. Caroline était trop intelligente pour tomber sous le charme de l'Hybride, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle sortit son téléphone, ses yeux se posèrent sur le numéro de Stephen, elle se pinça les lèvres puis appela Damon, elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie, elle soupira **« Il faut que je te parle… Je sais que tu te fiches d'Abigaël… Mais c'est important… Rappel-moi ! »  
** Elle soupira en rangeant son téléphone et sortit du Bar.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline** **:**

Elle entra comme une furie dans la maison de Klaus. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de temps avant de voir Rebekah débarquait, celle-ci fut surprise de voir la bébé vampire **« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »  
** Puis, elle croisa les bras et lui demanda méfiante **« Tu viens encore pour manipuler mon frère ? »  
** Caroline plissa les yeux et ignora sa question **« Où est Abigaël ? »  
** Rebekah afficha un sourire **« Elle ne veut pas te voir. »  
** La fille de Liz s'avança **« J'en ai rien à faire ! »  
** La sœur de Klaus ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter, elle soupira et retourna torturer Damon.

Caroline arriva en haut des escaliers et se concentra, elle entendit rapidement sa meilleure amie dans la chambre du fond. Elle s'y dirigea déterminé et entra **« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »  
** Kaleesia se retourna brusquement, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir la blonde de sitôt. Kol n'avait pas pu se retenir longtemps de tout balancer. Mais là, elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience, elle croisa les bras **« Je croyais avoir été assez clair, va-t'en. »  
** Caroline s'avança en face de sa meilleure amie **« Est-ce que c'est vrai que Klaus et Toi, vous vous êtes embrassés ? »  
** Kaleesia jubila intérieurement et retint un sourire, elle haussa un sourcil **« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de rabâcher que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ! »  
** Caroline la regarda choqué **« Je te reconnais plus. »  
** Kaleesia ricana nerveusement en secouant la tête **« C'est ça le problème, tu ne me connais pas !... Tu le rejettes alors c'est tout à fait normal qu'il passe à autre chose ! »  
** La blonde serra les poings **« Arrête. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'avança en plissant les yeux **« Non Caroline, j'entends bien la reproche dans ta voix, mais je n'ai pas à m'expliquer pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas non plus à m'excuser. Je t'interdis de me reprocher tes erreurs. C'est toi qui nie en blocs tes sentiments pour lui, à cause de ce bâtard de Tyler, alors ne viens pas te plaindre ! »  
** La bébé vampire la regarda et lui dit sous le choc **« Mais tu… Tu t'entends parler ?... Klaus n'est pas un type bien. »  
** Kaleesia essaya de rester dans le rôle d'Abigaël, ce qui devenait de plus en plus dur, surtout quand cela consistait à défendre ses buveurs de sang, elle s'écria **« Mais parce que vous le voyez tous comme un monstre, sans essayer de le comprendre !... Tu n'es pas mieux de toute façon, car tu n'arrêtes pas de le manipuler alors ne t'étonne pas s'il s'éloigne de toi !... Et si c'est pas un type bien, alors pourquoi tu es jalouse hein ? »  
** Caroline ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Abigaël*Kaleesia ricana froidement **« Il est temps que tu grandisses un peu. Maintenant dégage d'ici et lâche-moi ! »  
** La blonde s'avança d'un pas mais Kaleesia lui montra la porte du doigt **« Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! »  
** Caroline sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux, en voyant son visage sans aucune once d'émotion, elle sortit de la chambre à vitesse vampirique. Abigaël*Kaleesia poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si avec ça, elle n'avait pas compris alors elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres. Elle sourit mesquinement.

La brune prit cependant un visage attristé lorsque Klaus entra dans sa chambre, il afficha de la compassion sur son visage **« Tu vas bien ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia secoua négativement la tête en se retournant, elle souffla silencieusement. Elle sentit une main dans son dos, elle se retourna et enlaça l'hybride, celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête **« J'ai été trop dur avec elle… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? »  
** Klaus lui caressa doucement le dos en signe de réconfort **« C'était la colère qui parlait… Je suis désolé. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia fronça les sourcils **« De quoi ?... C'est moi qui ai envoyé Caroline, balader… »  
** L'hybride soupira **« De la manière qu'elle l'a appris… C'est sûrement Kol, qui lui a dit. »  
** Kaleesia sourit en ayant sentit la colère dans la voix de Klaus, elle murmura haineuse **« Je veux plus entendre parler de lui. »  
** Elle écarta son visage de son torse et leva la tête, il baissa la sienne **« Je le déteste Nik'… »  
** L'hybride hocha doucement la tête **« Je sais, il va payer pour ça. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui fit un sourire, puis soupira **« Je ne veux pas que tu te dispute à cause de moi. »  
** Klaus haussa un sourcil et posa sa main sur sa joue **« Il est allé trop loin. »  
** Sans plus attendre, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il fut pris au dépourvu et ne fit rien, mais il finit par lui répondre, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui. Il posa sa deuxième sur sa taille et releva son haut, elle passa elle aussi sa main sous son t-shirt, il se tendit soudainement et se recula, en secouant légèrement la tête **« Abi'… Non. »**.  
Cette dernière se passa la main dans les cheveux, elle s'apprêtait à parler quand elle vit Bonnie du coin de l'œil, elle se figea. La sorcière était choquée et abasourdis. Elle regarda Klaus d'un regard glaciale **« C'est fait. »  
** Elle se détourna rapidement. Abigaël*Kaleesia soupira et se précipita à sa suite **« Bonnie attends ! »**

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement et la regarda effrayante **« A quoi vous jouez ? »  
** Kaleesia l'attrapa vivement par le bras et l'entraîna dans la chambre la plus proche, qui était celle d'Elijah. Bonnie se dégagea tandis que la brune ferma la porte et se retourna. La sorcière croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine **« C'était quoi ça ? »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël croisa les bras à son tour en levant un sourcil innocent **« Quoi, Quoi ? »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux **« Vous avez embrassé Klaus ! »  
** Kaleesia grimaça **« Dis comme ça… Crois-moi que ce n'était pas des parties de plaisir ! »  
** La descendante d'Ayanna plissa les yeux **« Des ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui fit un sourire entendu, en levant un sourcil et le descendant. Bonnie serra les dents et s'avança **« Je vous interdis de jouer avec le corps de mon amie ! »  
** La brune ricana **« Et tu comptes faire quoi petite sorcière ? »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux. Kaleesia soupira **« Ecoute-moi bien Bonnie… Je dois avoir la totale confiance de Klaus… Et ensuite, tous les éloigner pour pouvoir les tuer ! »  
** La métisse haussa un sourcil **« Et en quoi embrasser Klaus vous aidera ?... Dîtes-moi votre plan. »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël s'approcha et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Bonnie **« Tu voulais éloigner les Mikaelson ? Tu as juste besoin de savoir que c'est en bonne marche. Kol n'est plus un problème ! »  
** Bonnie fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »  
** Kaleesia soupira **« Je commence à douter de ton intelligence… »  
** La sorcière la darda d'un regard noir. Abigaël*Kaleesia la contourna **« Kol est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé et il a tout raconté à Caroline, qui m'a fait une belle crise de jalousie d'ailleurs… Kol a des sentiments pour ma belle descendante, alors cela a été extrêmement facile de lui faire croire… »  
** Kaleesia se retourna avec un sourire ravie **« Qu'elle a des sentiments pour Klaus… Quant à Rebekah, je me charge de la monter contre ses frères ! »  
** Kaleesia se retint de lui parler de Damon, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle dise à Elena qu'il se trouvait ici, elle continua **« Je me suis aussi débarrasser de Caroline, qui est une fille insupportable, en passant et de cet ennuyeux Stephen. »  
** Bonnie pouvait dire que c'était ingénieux. Abigaël était la seule qui avait la confiance totale des Mikaelson et surtout de Klaus, c'était pour ça qu'ils ne se doutaient pas qu'Abigaël était en fait Kaleesia. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à accepter la scène qui s'était produit quelques instants plus tôt. Elle plissa les yeux **« Vous oubliez que vous êtes dans le corps d'Abigaël !... Cela aura des conséquences sur sa famille et ses amis ! »  
** Kaleesia s'avança en haussant les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien faire Bonnie ? »  
** Celle-ci recula menaçant. La brune ne se démonta pas **« Dès que Klaus sera tué, je quitterais ce magnifique corps et tout redeviendra comme avant… Tout le monde lui pardonnera car c'était moi, qui la éloigné de tous ses amis ! »**

 _ **« Je me suis aussi débarrasser de Caroline, qui est une fille insupportable, en passant et de cet ennuyeux Stephen. »**_ Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et Kaleesia sut ce qu'elle avait compris **« C'est vous qui avez tué Meredith. »  
** Kaleesia poussa un léger soupir **« Encore une chose facile à faire. Cela devient ennuyeux à la longue… »  
** Bonnie serra les poings et s'avança avec un regard glaciale **« C'est hors de question que je vous laisse continuer cette mascarade ! »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël rigola en roulant des yeux **« Et tu comptes faire quoi hein ? Le dire à ton pire ennemi Klaus ? Jamais il ne te croira, ni Rebekah et encore moins Kol !... Quant à Elena, cette pleurnicheuse ne se préoccupe que de… »  
** Bonnie la coupa brusquement, ayant marre de l'entendre se moquer d'elle **« Elijah me croira ! »  
** Kaleesia perdit toute trace d'humour et son ironie disparut, elle s'approcha et la sorcière sentit la menace de la brune dans toutes les parcelles de son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand Kaleesia fut qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle **« Ne joue pas avec moi quand tu n'es pas sûr de gagner… Tu es peut-être la descendante d'Ayanna mais tu n'as pas le quart de sa puissance. Dis quoi que ce soit à Elijah et je te promets que je tuerais ta mère juste devant tes yeux ! »  
** Bonnie fut un instant déstabilisé étant donné que c'était les yeux d'Abigaël qui la regardait avec froideur, elle serra les dents. Kaleesia s'écarta et lui demanda sèchement **« De quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir. »  
** La sorcière s'apprêtait à lui dire un mensonge mais elle se ravisa, elle avait senti dès qu'elle l'avait touché qu'elle était dangereuse, et qu'elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère **« J'ai brisé le sort qui les reliés… »  
** Si elle l'avait trouvé dangereuse, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant, elle sentit son aura se noircirent mais quelque chose était différent, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que c'était. Kaleesia plissa les yeux **« Et pourquoi ? »  
** Sa voix était glaciale. Bonnie releva le menton malgré l'angoisse en elle **« Il a menacé de tuer Jeremy et… »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël rigola amusé **« Tu es vraiment naïve ma petite Bonnie… »  
** Cette dernière haussa un sourcil. Kaleesia était vraiment lunatique **« Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'en serait pris au cousin de la seule amie qu'il a ? »  
** Bonnie serra les poings. Kaleesia baissa les yeux en croisant les bras et déclara contrarié **« Maintenant à cause de toi, je vais devoir revoir mes plans. »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila plissa les yeux **« Klaus m'a dit ce qu'il pensait du rituel… »  
** La jeune femme releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Bonnie continua **« Il pense qu'Esther a lié la vie d'Abigaël aux leurs. »  
** Kaleesia haussa un sourcil et lui demanda amusée **« Et toi tu penses quoi ? »  
** Bonnie baissa le regard **« Que si c'était le cas… Alors Abigaël serait morte quand Alaric a poignardé Kol ! »  
** La sorcière releva les yeux. Kaleesia lui fit un grand sourire **« Et tu as raison. Esther n'était pas au courant de ce que je comptais faire… Elle l'a senti quand la connexion a été interrompue et que je me suis faufilé dans la faille ! Abigaël n'est pas liée à la vie, enfin n'était pas liée aux Mikaelson… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle avait besoin d'elle. »  
** Mensonge. Mais personne ne devait savoir la vérité.

Kaleesia reprit son visage menaçant et froid **« J'espère que j'étais été assez clair avec toi Bonnie. Ne fais rien pour gâcher mon plan. »  
** Bonnie acquiesça à contrecœur, et sans dire un mot elle sortit. Elle chercherait un moyen dans le livre d'Emily pour faire sortir Kaleesia du corps d'Abigaël. Elle était dangereuse et elle ne devait pas la laisser marcher librement ainsi. Même si pour ça elle devait demander de l'aide à Elijah. Kaleesia ne devra pas être au courant. Elle ferait appel à Elijah qu'en dernier recourt.

Abigaël*Kaleesia plissa les yeux en la regardant sortir, elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Bonnie. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela la pire des manipulatrice connue, elle décrocha dès la deuxième tonalité _**« Oui Abi' ? »**_ **  
**Kaleesia sourit **« J'ai besoin de ton aide Kath'.»  
** _Celle-ci lui répondit avec ravissement_ _ **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »**_ **  
**L'ancêtre d'Abigaël afficha un sourire diabolique.

* * *

 **Du côté de Rebekah** **:**

Celle-ci venait d'entrée dans les pensées de Damon. Lui faisant croire qu'Elena venait le délivrer, elle avait adoré voir la colère et la douleur dans ses yeux, quand Rebekah lui avait arraché la tête. Damon ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour tomber sur le sourire satisfaite de la sœur de Kol **« C'est désagréable quand on joue avec nos pensées, n'est-ce pas ? »  
** Le vampire aux yeux bleus la darda d'un regard noir **« Ce n'est pas à moi… Que tu… Devrais en vouloir ! »  
** Rebekah se leva de sa chaise **« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, et cela ne marche pas ! »  
** Damon haussa un sourcil **« Je ne fais… Que dire la vérité… »  
** La blonde attrapa le couteau, puis lui fit une entaille profonde qui commença du corps et qui traversa son torse, il grimaça et essaya de se dégager mais le piège se resserra sur ses poignets. Rebekah s'éloigna et admira la blessure ce cicatricé rapidement. Damon souffla puis releva ses yeux bleus **« Je t'ai manipulé… Pour protéger les autres… »  
** La blonde ricana **« Rectification c'était pour protéger Elena… Tu as voulu nous tuer alors pourquoi je t'écouterais ? »  
** Le frère de Stephen haussa un sourcil **« Ton frère te mène en bateau depuis le début… Il a tué ta mère… Ensuite, il vous a poignardé, juste… Parce que vous n'êtes… Pas d'accord… Je te croyais… Moins naïve ! »  
** Rebekah détourna les yeux et elle ne vit pas le sourire de Damon. La blonde le regarda et il fit disparaître son sourire, elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, elle se retourna et vit Bonnie **« J'imagine que si tu pars, c'est que tu as réussi, merci Bonnie ! »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila ignorant la sœur de Klaus, en croisant le regard de Damon **« Qu'est-ce que… »  
** Klaus apparut derrière elle **« Désolé que tu es assisté à ça mais Damon l'a vraiment vexé… »  
** Bonnie ne savait pas comment réagir. L'hybride s'avança et lui murmura à l'oreille **« Libères-le si tu veux… Sauve donc celui qui a tué ta grand-mère, fais du mal à ta meilleure amie et transformé ta mère en vampire. Il le mérite après tout… »  
** La sorcière serra les dents **« Il faut que je sorte ! »  
** C'en était trop pour elle, cela faisait beaucoup trop d'émotion pour la soirée. Elle sortit rapidement et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, elle s'éloigna de la maison en sortant son téléphone, elle hésita sur le nom d'Elena. Pourquoi elle devrait aider Damon ? Il lui avait fait plus de mal que n'importe qui, et il continuerait. Et elle devait penser à sauver Abigaël avant tout. Elle soupira en pensant à Stephen, elle appela son amie qui décrocha rapidement _**« Bonnie, où t'étais passé ? »**_ **  
**Celle-ci ne dit rien, ce n'était pas une bonne idée puis… **« Klaus détient Damon... »**

 _Stephen soupira et Elena fronça les sourcils_ _**« Mais Klaus devrait être mort maintenant… Ils devraient tous être morts, on vient de tuer Finn ! »**_

Bonnie s'arrêta **« Klaus m'a forcé à rompre le sort qui les unissait... Il est toujours en vie… »**

 _Stephen serra les dents en se détournant. Elena soupira_ _**«**_ _ **Où est Damon ? »**_

Bonnie roula des yeux _**«**_ **Chez Klaus… Il a menacé la vie de Jeremy… Dis-moi, Ka… Abigaël était au courant pour les pieux ? »**

 _Elena secoua la tête et soupira_ _ **« Non, on savait comment elle réagirait… »**_

Bonnie ferma les yeux et se retint de soupirer de soulagement, elle se doutait tout de même qu'elle allait bientôt être au courant, et cela n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire **« D'accord tant mieux alors… »**

 _Elena soupira puis lui demanda calmement_ _ **« Comment tu vas ? »**_

Bonnie craqua et ses larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues **« Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?... Il… Il faut… Je dois y aller… »  
** La sorcière éloigna son téléphone et elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Elena _**« Bonnie attends ! »  
**_ Elle raccrocha. Elle s'adossa à sa voiture et s'écroula en pleurs. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, elle devait se reprendre. Abigaël était en danger et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle pourra l'aider. Elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa grand-mère, ni à protéger sa mère, alors c'était hors de question qu'elle abandonne Abigaël, c'était la seule qui ne l'avait pas sollicité pour ses pouvoirs, sauf pour sauver son frère et comme ce n'était pas des histoires de vampires, elle l'avait accepté avec grand plaisir. Elle devait la sauver. Elle se releva et essuya ses larmes, ses yeux affichait de la détermination et de la haine, envers les vampires et cette Kaleesia. Elle avait beau être une sorcière, ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas digne des protectrices de la nature. Leur travail n'était pas de tuer des pauvres innocents. Et de plus, elle avait embrassé Klaus, c'était aller beaucoup trop loin, qui sait jusqu'où elle peut aller. Elle entrait et se promit de trouver un sort.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

De toute façon, elle voulait elle aussi la mort de Klaus. Elle sortit de la chambre d'Elijah et se rendit au salon, où se trouvait toujours Rebekah avec Damon, attaché. Ce spectacle la fit sourire. La sœur de Klaus la regarda **« Tu apprécies le spectacle ? »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'approcha d'eux **« J'apprécierais encore plus le spectacle de son cadavre ! »  
** Le vampire aux yeux bleus les regarda tour à tour **« Vous êtes… Faîtes pour vous entendre… »  
** Rebekah et Kaleesia se regardèrent avec complicité **« Vous êtes si naïve… »  
** Les deux femmes plissèrent les yeux. La brune s'avança et attrapa le visage de Damon d'une seule main **« Tu ne lui as pas encore coupé la langue ? »  
** La blonde attrapa une pince et s'approcha **« Tu as raison, il parle toujours sans rien dire… »  
** Damon déglutit, puis Kaleesia le lâcha **« Au moins… Elena sera enfin débarrasser de toi ! »  
** Le vampire cracha du sang puis il ricana **« Elle t'en voudras… La naine… »  
** Rebekah répliqua avant que Kaleesia ne dise quelque chose **« Elena ne se préoccupe que d'elle-même… Si elle tenait à toi, elle serait déjà là ! »  
** Damon répliqua sarcastique **« Comme tes frères étaient là… Quand tu étais dans ton cercueil ?... Enfin Elijah, car les autres étaient aussi poignardé ! »  
** Kaleesia tourna son regard sur la blonde, qui était blessé par ses paroles véridiques. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand Stephen arriva dans le salon avec un sac. Abigaël*Kaleesia haussa un sourcil, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment qu'il débarque, mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fichait ici **« Klaus viens ici ! »  
** Ce dernier arriva à vitesse vampirique entre Rebekah et Kaleesia **« Le héros est arrivé. Où est ton costume ? »  
** Stephen ne répondit pas à son sarcasme et balança le sac au sol, qui s'ouvrit sur des pieux. Kaleesia serra les dents en voyant ça **« Huit pieux provenant du chêne blanc… La partie du pont Wickery que Rebekah a oublié et qui n'a pas brûlé. »**  
L'ancêtre d'Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Damon. Rebekah écarquilla les yeux surprise **« C'est impossible. »  
** L'ancien Ripper la regarda **« La preuve que non car Finn est mort ! »  
** Kaleesia fit un rapide sourire qui passa inaperçu. Rebekah plissa les yeux et s'avança **« Tu as osé tuer mon frère ! »  
** Klaus haussa un sourcil ne le laissant pas répondre **« Et j'imagine que tu veux récupérer ton frère ? »  
** Stephen lui lança un regard insistant. L'hybride s'avança en face de lui **« Et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils y sont tous ? »  
** Le vampire haussa les épaules **« Ils y sont. »  
** Klaus n'en fut pas convaincu **« Alors vérifions ça si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! »  
** L'hybride se détourna et s'approcha de Damon et lui ordonna **« Tu peux rentrer chez toi ! »  
** Damon serra les dents et grogna **« Non. »  
** Stephen fronça les sourcils. Rebekah et Kaleesia se jetèrent un coup d'œil ravie. Klaus regarda son ancien ami **« Fais pas l'idiot… »  
** Il se plaça ensuite devant le frère de Stephen et l'hypnotisa **« Je t'ai dit… De rentrer chez toi. »  
** Damon serra les dents et essaya de partir, mais le piège lui lacèrent la peau. Stephen détourna les yeux. Abigaël*Kaleesia croisa les bras avec un sourire satisfait. Rebekah fit une moue contrarié **« Arrête d'abîmer mon jouet. »  
** Klaus sourit **« C'est bon, stop ! »  
** Le vampire aux yeux bleus arrêta tout mouvement et souffla pour essayer de soulager la douleur. Le frère d'Elijah regarda l'ancien Ripper avec un sourire amusé **« Maintenant, tu sais qu'il n'est plus sous Verveine ! »  
** Klaus regarda de nouveau Damon dans les yeux **« A part le pieu qui est dans la poitrine de mon frère, combien d'autres vous en reste-t-il ? »  
** Damon murmura avec peine **« Il en reste 11... »  
** Klaus prit un visage faussement surpris **« Tiens donc ! On est loin des huit annoncés… »  
** Kaleesia serra les poings. D'abord Bonnie puis Damon, elle doit vraiment tout faire d'elle-même. Damon allait payer pour avoir essayé de la doubler. Rebekah le regarda avec colère **«** **T'aurais jamais du mentir ! »  
** Stefan soupira **« Vous aurez les 3 qui restent… Mais libérez Damon ! »  
** Klaus haussa les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête **« Dès qu'on aura les autres ! »  
** Sa sœur soupira **« Vous êtes ridicule ! »  
** Ils froncèrent les sourcils quand elle libéra Damon, qui s'écroula à genoux les mains dans son sang **« C'est moi qui l'ai amené, c'est moi qui le libère… »  
** La blonde regarda son frère Aîné **« Et on va faire comme je dis maintenant. »  
** Elle posa ensuite ses yeux bleus sur l'homme qu'elle avait aimé **« Rapporte-nous les pieux, et ont vous laissera tranquille ! »  
** Rebekah jeta un coup d'œil à Abigaël*Kaleesia qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot, elle prit le sac et sortit. Ils la regardèrent sortir, Klaus s'avança et s'arrêta en face de Stephen **« J'éprouve un profond respect pour Abigaël… Mais si tu ne me donnes pas les pieux qui manquent… Alors tu paieras plus cher que ce que tu as déjà payé jusque-là ! »  
** Menace faîtes, il sortit à son tour.

Kaleesia fit un geste pour sortir mais le vampire debout la coupa en lui attrapant le bras, et lui demanda d'un ton froid **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ? »  
** La jeune femme ricana nerveusement **« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Il n'arrête pas de faire souffrir mes amis depuis qu'il est arrivé !... Il a juste de la chance que je ne sois pas Rebekah, car tu l'aurais retrouvé avec un pieu dans le cœur ! »  
** Elle se dégagea de son emprise et sortit à son tour de la pièce. Elle était énervée contre Damon. Son plan était parfait et il fallait qu'il gâche tout en ne l'écoutant pas. Maintenant Klaus était au courant et il allait être sur ses gardes tant qu'il n'aura pas les pieux qui manquent. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec le vampire. Elle se rendit dans l'autre salon pour se servir un verre de Bourbon, qu'elle but cul sec. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquait. Elle soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle entendit une conversation entre Rebekah et Klaus qui la mit de bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Du côté du frère et sœur Mikaelson** :

Klaus se servit un verre de Bourbon. Rebekah se passa la main dans ses cheveux **« Je peux pas croire que Finn soit mort… »  
** L'hybride haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de son verre **« Bon débarras… Il était vraiment trop encombrant. »  
** Rebekah plissa les yeux et s'approcha rapidement de lui **« De quel droit tu parles comme ça de ton frère ? »  
** L'hybride roula des yeux **«** **Très bien. Alors prions pour Finn qui a plus reposé dans un cercueil que vécu en os… C'était un vieux fossile pas doué pour la vie !  
** Rebekahcroisa les bras **« C'est aussi ce que tu diras sur Kol, Elijah ou Moi si on venait à mourir ? »**  
Klaus haussa un sourcil **« Kol qui a essayé de tuer Abigaël ? Elijah qui est parti faire je-ne-sais quoi pour une durée indéterminé et Toi qui as laissé filé les deux frères avec de quoi nous tuer ? On verra ce que l'avenir nous réserve... »  
** Rebekah croisa les bras **« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Kol ? »  
** Les yeux de l'Hybride se noircirent **« Maintenant que l'on est plus liée… Je vais lui planter la dague pendant… 100 ans ? »  
** Sa sœur pencha la tête en plissant les yeux. Klaus haussa un sourcil **« Quoi ? Il a tenté de tuer Abigaël. Kol est un requin, une fois qu'il a goûté au sang, il en revoudra ! »  
** La cadette Mikaelson croisa les bras **« Kol n'est pas Stephen, il arrive à se contrôler. »  
** La blonde ne savait pas pourquoi elle le défendait, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Klaus se servit un nouveau verre **« Peut-être qu'il arrive à contrôler sa soif… Mais pas son caractère, on en a eu la preuve ce matin ! »  
** Sa sœur se tut. Kol avait perdu son sang-froid mais quelque chose clochait. Son frère avait des sentiments pour la brune, elle en était sûre et certaine. Plus d'une fois, il s'était disputé alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer d'autres pour qu'il en arrive à qu'il veuille la tuer. Qu'elle était la raison de leur dispute, le point déclencheur.

En voyant son interrogation, Klaus changea de sujet, il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il était la cause de ce qu'il s'était passé,il reprit contenance en fronçant soudainement les sourcils **« Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand t'as le béguin pour eux ?... Je croyais que tu voulais te venger de Damon et toi, tu le laisses partir.** »  
Rebekah soupira **«** **Les Salvatore se battent comme des chiens entre eux… Mais eux au moins ils mourront l'un pour l'autre au final. Ils savent ce que le mot famille veut dire. Toi, tu as détruit la nôtre. »  
** Klaus se détourna **« Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise ! »  
** La blonde baissa les yeux **« Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé… »  
** Son frère se tourna pour lui faire face. Rebekah releva les yeux **« Damon est un crétin mais il a raison… Je t'ai toujours suivie et pourtant… Tu m'as poignardé plus d'une fois juste parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec toi… Ce fut la même chose pour Kol… J'en peux plus de devoir faire attention que tu ne me plante pas une dague. »  
** Elle se détourna. Klaus murmura blessé par ses paroles **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
** Rebekah s'arrêta et lui déclara sans se retourner **« J'ai besoin d'être loin de toi. »  
** Elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Celle-ci sourit gagnante à cette discussion, elle prit un visage grave et sérieux quand Rebekah fut devant elle. L'originel lui fit un sourire contrit, la brune murmura **« Ne laisse pas Damon gagner. »  
** Rebekah sourit **« Il n'a pas gagné… Car il a raison Abi'. »  
** Elle contourna son ''amie''et s'éloigna. Kaleesia la regarda puis sourit encore plus satisfaite. Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce où se trouvait Klaus, qui fixait le feu dans la cheminée, les yeux dans le vide **« Klaus ? »  
** Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix neutre **« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia se pinça les lèvres. Klaus soupira et se tourna vers la brune avec un sourire d'excuse **« Je suis désolé. »  
** La brune s'approcha doucement **« Ne t'excuse pas. On est tous sur les nerfs en ce moment… »  
** Klaus répliqua en roulant des yeux **« Je suis calme ! »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia croisa les bras en levant un sourcil et lui dit d'un ton railleur **« C'est vrai que le Big Bad Hybride a un contrôle parfait de ses émotions ! »  
** Klaus lui fit un sourire moqueur **« Je ne suis pas Kol, Trésor ! »  
** Kaleesia baissa les yeux et l'hybride se pinça les lèvres **« Je suis désolé… Je suis sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas. »  
** La jeune femme haussa un sourcil **« Comment ne peut-on pas vouloir tuer quelqu'un ? »  
** Klaus s'avança **« Il va payer je te le promets. »  
** Kaleesia leva sa main pour l'arrêter **« Fais ce que tu veux… Mais m'en parle plus, je veux l'oublier… »  
** Le Mikaelson hocha la tête et afficha un sourire **« D'accord. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia se tritura les doigts nerveusement et Klaus haussa un sourcil amusé **« Je suis désolé de m'être jeté sur toi… »  
** Klaus haussa les épaules et Kaleesia soupira **« Je n'aurais pas dû… Mais tu sais avec toute cette histoire… Entre Kol, Elena, Caroline… Moi, je suis sur les nerfs… »  
** L'hybride s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules doucement, elle leva les yeux sur lui **« Et si on oubliait ? »  
** La brune acquiesça avec un sourire **« Ca me vas ! »  
** Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et il enroula sa taille de ses bras, elle lui murmura à l'oreille **« Elle te pardonnera. »  
** Klaus poussa un léger soupir **« Je ne pense pas… »  
** La jeune femme s'écarta et lui fit un sourire rassurant **« C'est ta sœur, elle comprendra que c'était pour la protéger ! »  
** L'hybride n'en fut pas convaincu **« On verra si tu as raison. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia lui fit un sourire arrogant **« J'ai toujours raison ! »  
** Klaus rigola, elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et elle sortit ensuite de la pièce avec un sourire mesquin. Ils avaient réussi à éloigner Rebekah, une autre bonne chose de faîtes. Son téléphone lui annonça un message, elle le sortit _**« C'est fait. Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'elle ? »  
**_ Elle sourit en lisant le message, elle répondit _**« Pour l'instant, garde-là en sécurité, je te tiens au courant. Sois prudente et tue son frère si elle oppose de la résistance. »  
**_ Elle rangea son téléphone et se rendit au manoir des Salvatore.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol** **:**

Ce dernier vida un énième verre cul sec, il s'en resservi un et le porta à sa bouche mais… **« Il faut qu'on parle. »  
** Le vampire soupira **« Dis plutôt me tuer, petite sorcière… »  
** Bonnie s'accouda au comptoir **« Pas aujourd'hui… C'est à propos d'Abigaël… »  
** Kol tourna son visage en sentant son inquiétude, il se retourna complètement quand il vit Elijah avec un air grave, il fronça les sourcils en sentant qu'il se tramait quelque chose, il haussa ensuite les épaules en buvant son verre cul sec **« Débrouillez-vous. »  
** Bonnie fut surprise tout autant qu'Elijah, elle se reprit **« Elle est en grand danger… »  
** Kol ferma les yeux en se maudissant de s'inquiéter pour elle, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il soupira et la regarda **« Et grand comment ? »  
** Elijah se posta aux côtés de la sorcière et lui déclara encore plus grave **« Plus grand que notre mère. »  
** Kol plissa les yeux et se leva, un peu chancelant **« Dîtes-moi. »**

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël*Kaleesia** **:**

Kaleesia était assis dans la chambre de Damon, et l'attendait. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il se figea en voyant la brune qui le regardait glaciale et prit la parole avec un ton qui reflétait son regard **« Salut Damon. »  
** Le vampire ferma la porte **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
** Kaleesia se leva **« Tu te fiches de Moi ? Tu as essayé de me doubler ! »  
** Damon haussa un sourcil **« Et toi alors ? Quand étais-ce que tu comptais me dire qu'en tuant les Originels les vampires descendant de leur lignée mourraient ? »  
** Kaleesia lui fit un sourire innocent **« Tu ne m'as rien demandé, j'ai rien dit ! »  
** Damon prit son visage vampirique et se précipita sur elle, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher, il fut pris d'un terrible anévrisme, qui le cloua à genoux, il serra les dentsen se tenant la tête entre ses mains **« Je me suis fait assez attaqué par les vampires ! »  
** Elle baissa la main et Damon souffla plusieurs fois, la respiration haletante. Il releva les yeux **« Quoi ? Par qui ? »  
** Kaleesia se détourna et fit le tour de la pièce. Damon se releva **« Kol, comme un enfant il ne supporte pas la vérité… Il n'est plus un problème, comme Rebekah qui a décidé de s'éloigner de Klaus. »  
** Le frère de Stephen sourit et lui dit sarcastique **« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël le regarda en plissant les yeux mécontente **« Toi, tu n'es qu'un abruti de ne pas m'avoir écouté… Tu aurais laissé le panneau tranquille, j'aurais pu m'en débarrasser sans aucun souci ! »  
** Damon serra les dents **« Oui, ce qui m'aurait tué dans la foulée, vu qu'ils étaient liées. »  
** Kaleesia ricana **« Mais ils le sont plus grâce à la petite Bennett. »  
** Le vampire s'approcha mais resta à une distance raisonnable, pour ne pas qu'elle lui refasse cette foutu migraine **« Tant qu'on ne sera pas que Klaus n'est pas responsable de notre lignée, c'est hors de question que tu le tue ! »  
** Elle haussa un sourcil et lui répliqua moqueuse **« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer ?... On sait tous que si tu fais ça, tu perdras Elena pour toujours et qu'** _ **ils**_ **te tueront dans la seconde… Et grâce à ta stupidité et celle de ton frère, j'ai 8 pieux en chêne blanc à porter de main ! »  
** Damon serra les poings et les dents puis fit un sourire Damoniaque, elle fronça les sourcils **« C'est moi ou tu sous-estime les pouvoirs de Bonnie ? »  
** Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et avec un sourire carnassier, elle passa sa main sous sa veste puis sous son t-shirt, où s'était trouvé les nombreuses blessures, qui avaient depuis longtemps cicatricé, il frissonna de dégoût, elle passa ensuite l'une de ses mains à la base de sa nuque et se leva pour lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et il grinça des dents à sa révélation. Elle s'écarta avec un sourire digne de Katherine Pierce, il la fusilla d'un regard effrayant, elle était vraiment dangereuse et il l'avait compris que trop tard **« Toujours avoir** _ **des**_ **plans de secours mon cher Damon. »**

* * *

 **Voili Voilou, chapitre terminé ! ^^**

 **Il vous a plu ? Dîtes-moi tout, je suis impatiente d'avoir vos avis ;-)**

 **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'à bien pu révéler Kaleesia à Damon ? Vu la réaction de Damon, cela à l'air d'être mauvais signe…**

 **Est-ce qu'ils vont pouvoir contrecarrer ses plans ou rien ni personne, ne peut l'arrêter ?**

 **Qui Katherine peut bien garder en otage ? Katherine ce fait-elle vraiment manipuler ou sait-elle qui est vraiment la brune ?**

 **A votre avis, comment réagiront ils quand ils découvriront que ce n'était pas leur amie ? Et vise-versa ?  
Les baisers échangés entre Klaus et Kaleesia ?  
Le fait que Kol a essayé de la tuer ?  
Que Caroline, qui est sa meilleure amie, ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? Ainsi que Rebekah ?  
Que les autres n'ont rien vu non plus ?  
L'alliance entre Damon et Kaleesia ?**

 **Je peux juste vous dire que… En fait, non je vous laisse le découvrir mouahahahah ;-P**

 **Beaucoup de questions hein ? Lisez la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? Et vous aurez vos réponses ;-)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, vos réactions et de vos suppositions dans une review, cela ne prend juste que quelques minutes ^^**

 **Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, je vous dois énormément :-D**

 **Xoxo et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? :***


	12. Deuxième Katherine Pierce

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Comment allez-vous tous ? Prêt pour la suite des aventures de nos personnages favoris ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira car cela fait 2 jours que je suis dessus sans relâche et j'espère vraiment qu'il sera à la hauteur et que vous l'apprécierais. :-)**

 **Adelys :** _Merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir ^^  
Tu vas bientôt avoir ta réponse et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu :-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol** **:**

Il était dos à son frère et à la sorcière. Ils attendaient sa réaction avec nervosité. Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis que Bonnie lui avait tout raconté. Et en connaissant le frère Cadet de Klaus, se silence était mauvais signe et la petite-fille de Sheila avait presque regretté de lui avoir dit.

Elijah comprenait son attitude. Quand Bonnie l'avait contacté pour une urgence, il avait été loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait, il avait fait beaucoup de recherches mais rien ne lui avait révéler que quelque chose clochait avec Abigaël. Il avait fini par croire qu'effectivement rien de mal ne se passait. S'il était resté alors il aurait peut-être pu remarquer qu'Abigaël était en fait Kaleesia. Il voulait se convaincre de ça mais il doutait. Ils disaient tous qu'il connaissait la jeune femme et pourtant, ils s'étaient tous fais berner comme des débutants. Le plus impressionnant était que Klaus, paranoïaque qu'il était ne s'était douté de rien, ça ne l'étonnait guère de Rebekah ou même d'Elena mais de Klaus c'était hallucinant. Et aussi le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés, cela lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Abigaël lui avait presque révélé les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Kol, quelques semaines plus tôt et là elle aurait embrassé Klaus ? Alors qu'elle était persuadé que son amie blonde avait des sentiments pour lui ? Oui, il aurait su qu'elle n'était pas Elle. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser les regrets et la culpabilité l'envahir. La chose qu'il fallait qu'il se préoccupe c'est de se débarrasser de Kaleesia et de faire revenir Abigaël.

 **« Vous êtes sûr ? »  
** Elijah et Bonnie se regardèrent. Il n'attendait pas de réponse car il la savait. Ce n'était pas Abigaël mais son ancêtre. Ce n'était pas Abigaël qui avait embrassé Klaus, mais son ancêtre. Ce n'était pas Abigaël qui lui avait dit ses horreurs, mais son ancêtre. Mais ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était qu'il avait failli la tuer alors que ce n'était pas celle qu'il croyait. Il avait été tellement aveuglé par sa colère qu'il avait perdu son sang-froid. Il ne comptait plus les nombres de fois qu'elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses et jamais il ne s'était emporté de la sorte, mais la frustration et le retour de ses émotions l'avait submergé. Et maintenant, la culpabilité avait disparu pour laisser place à une haine immense.

Kol se retourna subitement et se dirigea vers la porte. Bonnie ayant compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, la bloqua avec sa magie, il tourna la poignée qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il la regarda et elle fut figée par les sentiments qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux ténèbres **« Ouvre-moi cette foutu porte que j'aille la tuer ! »  
** Elle se reprit et secoua négativement la tête **« Non, parce que si tu la tue, alors tu tueras Abigaël ! »  
** Ils se défièrent du regard, contre toute attente il détourna le regard et Elijah fronça les sourcils **« Bonnie, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? »  
** Celle-ci le regarda, et il la regarda insistant, elle hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre. Kol se tourna vers son frère Aîné **« Elle doit payer ! »  
** Elijah s'approcha de Kol **« Et on trouvera un moyen, mais si tu l'as tue alors c'est Miss Davis que tu tueras ! »  
** Le cadet Mikaelson détourna les yeux. Son frère lui demanda de sa voix énervement calme **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
** Kol s'éloigna d'Elijah **« J'ai failli la tuer… »  
** Le frère Aîné essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa surprise. Kol se retourna **« J'ai compris qu'elle avait embrassé Klaus… Et j'ai pété les plombs… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »  
** Elijah s'approcha **« Tu es amoureux d'elle… »  
** Le cadet le savait mais il ne voulait toujours pas l'admettre.

Lui, le vampire qui est le plus sadique, le plus impulsif, celui qui pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient, était amoureux d'une simple humaine, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était forte, indépendante, franche, protectrice envers ceux à qui elle tenait et ils se ressemblaient énormément, elle était aussi sauvage que lui, impulsive et ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite. Voilà pourquoi elle avait réussi à rallumer ses émotions.

Elijah posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère **« Kaleesia paiera pour le mal qu'elle a fait… Abigaël reviendra et tout redeviendra comme avant. »  
** Kol se dégagea et plissa les yeux **« Comment tu veux que tu redeviennes comme avant ?... Je l'ai presque vidé de son sang et le pire c'est que j'en veux encore ! »  
** Elijah s'approcha doucement **« Tu as éteins ton humanité depuis plus de 1 000 ans Kol… Elle est revenue alors que tu ne t'y attendais pas, c'est normal que tu… »  
** Kol serra les dents **« Non, j'ai peut-être plus de 1 000 ans mais je ne suis pas un débutant… Dès que j'aurais tué cette petite garce, je partirais d'ici ! »  
** Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répondre et il sortit de la pièce. Bonnie les attendait à l'extérieure, il la regarda menaçant **« Trouve un sort pour faire sortir cette catin de son corps où tu le payeras ! »  
** La sorcière n'apprécia pas son ton et plissa les yeux **« Bien que cela ne me plaît pas on est dans le même camp, alors garde tes menaces ! »  
** Kol sourit en ne voyant aucun once de peur, il s'éloigna d'elle.

Elijah sortit à son tour, elle le regarda curieusement **« Kaleesia ne doit pas être au courant que vous sachez la vérité. »  
** Le vampire lui répondit dans un soupir **« On doit au moins prévenir les autres. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de leur demander. »  
** Bonnie croisa les bras **« Damon ou encore Elena, ne pourront pas garder le secret. Ils feront quelque chose de stupide. »  
** Elijah sortit son téléphone **« On a pourtant pas le choix. Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les livres de ton ancêtre ? »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila secoua négativement la tête **« Non, rien. »  
** L'Originel envoya un message à Klaus _**« Il faut que l'on parle. Rebekah aussi. »  
**_ Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme **« Peut-être qu'Esther le saura. »  
** Bonnie levant un sourcil **« Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas au courant mais jamais elle ne nous aidera ! »  
** Elijah lui lança un regard qui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix **« Esther veut peut-être nous tuer mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce que Kaleesia a fait… Elle a tué Meredith et Esther n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle s'en prenne à des innocents ! »  
** Bonnie soupira **« J'espère que vous avez raison. Et comment comptez-vous la retrouver ? »  
** Elijah sortit un pendentif de sa poche **« Grâce à un sort de localisation. »  
** La sorcière prit le pendentif en hochant la tête. Le vampire et la sorcière sortirent de l'Hôtel. Kol était appuyé contre la voiture de Bonnie, les yeux dans le vide.

 **« Il faut que l'on prévienne Klaus et Rebekah. »  
** Bonnie s'arrêta, obligeant le frère aîné Mikaelson à s'arrêter à son tour et la regarder, Kol à froncer les sourcils **« Klaus la tuera dès qu'il saura ! »  
** Elijah secoua négativement la tête avec un sourire rassurant **« Je connais Klaus, il ne la tuera pas si elle est dans le corps d'Abigaël. »  
** Bonnie doutait mais elle ne dit rien.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus** :

Ce dernier était au salon avec un verre de Bourbon à la main. De quoi voulez parler Elijah ? Il avait envoyé un message à Rebekah, mais elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Elle lui en voulait et il avait pu enfin voir la déception et la blessure dans ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était pour eux mais il prit conscience que cela n'était pas de la bonne façon. Mais pourquoi s'excuserait-il pour avoir essayé de les protéger ?

Il soupira en buvant une gorgée de son verre. Il espérait qu'Abigaël avait raison et qu'elle lui pardonnerait. C'était sa petite-sœur et il tenait à Elle, même s'il le montrait de la mauvaise façon. Il se mit à penser à Caroline, elle l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais pourquoi était-il étonné ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le manipulait pour pouvoir essayer de le tuer. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, c'était pour ses amis après tout, lui, il le faisait depuis sa transformation en vampire, manipuler, tuer, se servir des autres. Il soupira de nouveau, lui l'hybride le plus craint du monde est tombé amoureux d'un bébé vampire mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait une aura de lumière et de bienfaisance qui l'entourait, c'était une lumière dans son monde de ténèbres. Elle faisait ressortir sa partie humaine quand elle était près de lui, mais il ne le voulait pas, il ne voulait pas paraître faible face à ses amis et il se souvient d'une des phrases de sa douce _**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gentil avec les autres que tu es faible… Tu es plus vulnérable quand tu es seul et quand tu n'as personne sur qui comptait… »**_  
Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas que ses ennemis s'en prennent à ses amis s'il en avait. Il voyait bien avec sa poche de sang de double, Elijah s'en était pris à elle pour que les Salvatore arrête leur mère, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire mais s'ils avaient échoué, Elena serait morte et ils s'en seraient sûrement jamais remis à en devenir pathétique, ce qui ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Il avait bien vu avec Abigaël aussi. Esther s'en été pris à elle et heureusement qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait, sinon il serait en train de la traquer à ce moment même. Esther s'en était prise à Elle parce que c'était la seule amie qu'il avait. Dès qu'il aurait tous les pieux qui restent, il prendrait du sang d'Elena et il quittera la ville. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur baiser, ils étaient tous les deux perturbés par les évènements qui s'étaient produits et ils avaient eu besoin de réconfort, ils s'étaient laissé emporter et il savait que cela ne se reproduirait plus, surtout après la violente dispute qu'Abigaël avait eu avec Caroline. Il sourit _**« Non Caroline, j'entends bien la reproche dans ta voix, mais je n'ai pas à m'expliquer pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai pas non plus à m'excuser. Je t'interdis de me reprocher tes erreurs. C'est toi qui nie en blocs tes sentiments pour lui, à cause de ce bâtard de Tyler, alors ne viens pas te plaindre ! »**_  
Etait-elle vraiment jalouse ? Il savait deux choses concernant Abigaël, elle avait une très bonne intuition et elle était très observatrice. Ce qui le désespérait le plus concernant la jeune femme, c'est qu'elle voyait les sentiments des uns et des autres mais pas les siens. Bien sûr, après ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, quant à lui, il avait juste une envie énorme de lui planter un pieux en chêne blanc, mais il se contenterait de la dague, il avait beau être en colère contre Kol, il restait son frère.

Klaus finit son verre et il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la porte d'entrée. Il tourna son regard et vit Elijah et Bonnie à ses côtés, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un sourire, son visage se transforma en haine quand il vit Kol. Il se précipita à vitesse vampirique et plaqua son jeune frère contre le mur, ce dernier ne réagit pas **« Comment oses-tu te montrer après ce que tu as fait ? »  
** Klaus entendit Elijah parler doucement à **« Bonnie ! »  
** Il n'y fait pas attention, Kol se dégagea en prenant son visage vampirique **« Sinon tu vas me planter une dague ? »  
** Klaus se précipita sur lui mais avant qu'il ne touche, Bonnie leur affligea un anévrisme puissant, ils se tinrent la tête et tombèrent à genoux en grimaçant. Klaus la regarda en sifflant entre ses dents **« Arrête cela petite sorcière ! »  
** Malgré son ton menaçant, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elijah s'avança **« Kol n'est pas le problème. Alors écoute Klaus ! »  
** Klaus hocha simplement la tête. Bonnie arrêta son sort mais resta sur ses gardes en connaissant le caractère de l'hybride. Les frères Mikaelson se relevèrent se regardant toujours avec défiance. Klaus regarda son frère en serrant les poings **« Il s'est ce qu'il se passe ? »  
** Il montra son frère Cadet de la tête. Elijah hocha la tête positivement. Klaus sourit et à la vitesse vampirique, il brisa la nuque de Kol, qui s'écroula. L'hybride Originel souffla et les regarda avec un sourire ravie **« Maintenant, je peux vous écouter ! »  
** Bonnie le darda d'un regard noir, puis elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Kol avait bien pu faire pour mettre autant en colère Klaus ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander mais l'aîné Mikaelson la devança **« Abigaël. »  
** Klaus soupira **« Bah quoi Abigaël ? »  
** Elijah regarda Bonnie, puis de nouveau son frère **« Elle n'est pas elle… »  
** L'hybride haussa un sourcil **« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
** Klaus se servit un verre de Bourbon. Elijah continua **« Lors du rituel de Mère, les Salvatore ont rompu la connexion… »  
** Son frère le coupa fatigué **« Merci mais je connais déjà l'histoire mon frère. »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux, elle en avait marre du caractère de l'hybride **« Et si tu la fermais et que tu écoutais un peu ? »  
** Klaus haussa un sourcil amusé ce qui énerva encore plus la sorcière. Elle s'apprêtait à lui redonner un anévrisme mais Elijah se plaça entre elle et son frère en sentant la tension émanait de la descendante d'Ayanna **« Kaleesia a pris possession d'Elle. »  
** L'hybride perdit son air amusé, Bonnie se calma quand elle repensa à la raison pour laquelle, elle était dans la maison de cet être ignoble. Klaus regarda Elijah, puis Bonnie, il secoua la tête **« C'est impossible, on l'aurait remarqué… »  
** Son frère baissa les yeux **« Pourtant, c'est le cas. Elle a profité du sort d'Esther pour prendre possession d'Elle… »  
** Elijah lui raconta ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Tout au long de son récit, le visage de Klaus s'assombrit de plus en plus. Si Bonnie n'avait jamais eu vraiment peur de l'hybride, à cet instant il était terrorisant, la puissance du vampire se répercuta dans son corps et elle en frissonna.

Elijah finit son récit. Les yeux glaciales de l'hybride se posèrent sur Bonnie, qui garda la tête haute **« Et toi tu l'as aidé ! »  
** Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle mais son frère se posta en face de lui, Klaus plissa dangereusement les yeux **« Toi, le modèle de vertu laisse-moi lui arracher la tête ! »  
** Elijah ne bougea pas d'un cil, l'hybride essaya de le contourner mais il lui prit le bras **« Klaus… »  
** Bonnie le coupa à son tour **« Je voulais faire en sorte de protéger mes amis, comme toi tu le fais pour ta famille à ta manière tordu… »  
** Klaus posa son regard sur elle. La sorcière continua **« Elle m'a promis qu'Abigaël ne craindrait rien. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser continuer quand j'ai su qu'elle avait tué Meredith et en voyant que vous… »  
** Elle ne put finir sa phrase, il sut de quoi elle parlait. L'hybride ricana nerveusement **« Ou encore quand elle a provoqué Kol et qu'il a tenté de la tuer ! »  
** Klaus avait craché ses mots, il en voulait à la sorcière et voir l'abasourdissement, puis la colère et ensuite la culpabilité dans ses yeux, le réjouit et c'était aussi pour compenser le fait, qu'il s'était fait berné, comme un stupide humain. Elijah soupira **« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il faut qu'on règle le problème Kaleesia. »  
** Klaus se dégagea et lui fit un sourire mesquin **« Mais c'est déjà tout régler. Je vais la tuer ! »  
** Son frère lui posa la main sur son torse et l'hybride commença à perdre toute sa patience **« Si tu fais cela Niklaus, alors tu tueras Abigaël. »  
** Klaus posa ses yeux sur la sorcière **« Alors trouve un sort pour nous débarrasser d'Elle et si possible qu'elle revienne en chair et en os, que je puisse de nouveau la tuer ! »  
** Elijah et Bonnie froncèrent les sourcils. La sorcière comprit **« C'est elle qui a déclenché ton côté loup-garou ? »  
** Ce n'était pas une question. Tout concordait. Elle aurait pu simplement se rapprocher de Kol, au lieu de cela elle s'était rapprochée de Klaus. Elle avait techniquement l'âge des Mikaelson. Klaus sourit et se retourna pour se servir de nouveau un verre. Bonnie continua **« Ce n'est pas uniquement pour tuer tous les vampires qu'elle est venue… »  
** Elijah soupira en continuant sa phrase **« Mais pour se venger de toi. »**  
Klaus se retourna pour leur faire face, il leur fit un clin d'œil et but son verre cul sec, puis afficha un sourire.

Elijah soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez **« Il faut vite régler cette histoire et… On s'occupera des conséquences plus tard ! »  
** Son frère aîné lui lança un regard prévenant. Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, les Originels regardèrent la petite-fille de Sheila, qui sortit son téléphone, elle regarda les Mikaelson **« C'est Caroline. »  
** Un silence pesant ce fit où seulement la sonnerie du Smartphone de la sorcière se fit entendre. Elijah hocha la tête **« Il faut la mettre au courant… Tout le monde. »  
** Bonnie haussa un sourcil **« Et si Kaleesia est au courant ?... Elle a été assez claire sur ce qu'elle comptait faire ! »  
** Elijah s'avança d'un pas **« Mais le plus dangereux, c'est ce qu'elle va faire si personne ne sait. Préviens tes amis, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous écouteront. »  
** La sorcière soupira et acquiesça, elle décrocha.  
 _La blonde ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de lui parler_ _ **« Où est-ce que tu es ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »  
**_ Bonnie fronça les sourcils à la détresse dans la voix de son amie **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
** _Caroline renifla_ _ **« C'est Abigaël… »  
**_ La sorcière plissa les yeux. Klaus détourna le regard **« J'arrive tout de suite. »  
** Elle raccrocha en inspira profondément, elle regarda les frères Mikaelson **« Je dois y aller. Je préviendrais aussi Elena. »  
** Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix agacée ce fit entendre **« Nik' j'espère que c'est vraiment important. »  
** La blonde Originelle arriva dans le salon. Elle fut surprise de voir Kol mort au sol mais ce qui la surprenait le plus c'était de voir la sorcière Bennett, avec ses frères à ne pas essayer de les tuer. Elle haussa les sourcils, en demandant incompréhensive **« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »  
** Bonnie regarda Klaus et Elijah **« Je vous laisse lui dire, je vais voir Caroline. »  
** Elle sortit de la maison pour se rendre chez sa meilleure amie Blonde.

Rebekah la regarda sortir puis se tourna vers ses frère aîné **« Donc… Pourquoi la petite sorcière était ici ?… Pourquoi Kol est mort ?… Et pourquoi ses têtes comme si la mort de Finn vous a touché ? »  
** Elijah ne perdit pas de temps et lui raconta.

A la fin de son récit, Rebekah s'affala sur le fauteuil, elle était figée, choquée. Elle se sentait idiote, naïve, coupable. Comment elle n'avait pu rien voir ? Elle s'était faite bernée alors qu'elle se disait l'amie d'Abigaël. Même maintenant, rien ne lui indiquer que c'était la vérité mais voir le visage grave et sérieux de ses frères, la convainquit que cette histoire était vraie. Elle était venue habiter ici et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Elle ne s'était trahie à aucun moment et avait parfaitement joué la comédie. Elle les avait défendus comme Abigaël l'aurait fait, elle avait torturé Damon avec elle, elle s'était disputée avec Kol mais ce n'était juste que de la provocation, pour les éloigner les uns des autres et le pire c'était qu'elle avait réussi, même si la rancœur entre eux était déjà là bien avant, ils avaient sauté dedans à pieds joint.

 **« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »  
** Klaus lui donna le sien qu'il venait juste de se servir, elle le but cul sec **« Je n'arrive pas à le croire qu'on a rien vu… »  
** Un gémissement ce fit entendre, ils tournèrent leur regard vers Kol qui se réveillait lentement. Elijah soupira **« Personne n'a rien vu. »  
** Rebekah regarda le plus âgé **« Tu étais où ? »  
** Ce dernier la regarda et enfonça sa main gauche dans sa poche **« J'avais des doutes qu'Esther ne lui avais rien fait… Alors j'ai fait des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur le rituel et les effets secondaires. »  
** Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Et tu as rien découvert ? »  
** Elijah soupira en secouant négativement la tête **« Rien du tout. Et quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Miss Bennett en disant que c'était important, je ne me douter pas de ce qu'elle m'apprendrait… »  
** Rebekah se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds **« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »  
** Klaus lui répondit **« On va forcer cette garce de laisser Abigaël revenir… »  
** Sa sœur plissa les yeux **« Et si elle refuse ? Si tu la tue, tu… »  
** L'hybride soupira fatigué **« Je tues Abigaël, merci je ne suis pas idiot ! »  
** Elijah haussa un sourcil **« Ah non ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait lui arracher la tête tout à l'heure ? »  
** Klaus roula des yeux **« C'est peut-être Kaleesia, mais elle est dans le corps d'Abigaël… Je l'aurais assommé et enfermer dans la cave… Jusqu'à ce que la petite Bennett trouve un sort pour nous en débarrasser. »  
** Ils entendirent un grognement. Klaus sourit en tournant son regard vers son frère qui se releva avec mal. Elijah et Rebekah se regardèrent. Kol se frotta la nuque et regarda son frère d'hybride avec haine **« Tu vas le payer ! »  
** Klaus posa son verre en perdant son sourire et le regardant avec menace **« Sois content que je t'ai pas planté la dague… C'est ce que tu mérites après ce que tu as fait ! »  
** Kol plissa les yeux **« Et toi alors ? Tu l'as embrassé ! »  
** Rebekah se leva rapidement **« Quoi ?... Attendez… Qui a embrassés qui ? »  
** La blonde regarda ses frères qui se fixait telle deux lions se disputant un morceau de viande. A cette comparaison, elle écarquilla les yeux et regardant Klaus **« Tu as embrassés Abigaël ?! »  
** L'hybride joua avec les mots, et murmura entre ses dents faussement amusé **« Kaleesia. »  
** La respiration de l'Originelle se coupa en entendant cette révélation, elle comprit soudainement la réaction de la meilleure amie de l'ex tueuse, la veille **« C'est… C'est pour ça que Caroline à débarquer comme une furie. »  
** Elijah se plaça au milieu de ses frères et sœur **« Vous oubliez le plus important. Ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper de ça ! »  
** Les ''dominants'' soufflèrent pour se calmer. Rebekah se resservit un verre, beaucoup trop de révélations d'un coup pour elle. Kaleesia allait payer pour le mal qu'elle avait. On ne manipuler pas sa famille sans en payer les conséquences, sauf pour Caroline qui en était sorti indemne. Ses frères étaient amoureux et c'était assez difficile à concevoir en les connaissant. Voilà pourquoi Kaleesia avait réussi, elle les connaissait. Elle savait qu'Abigaël pouvait être un élément déclencheur entre ses frères, ainsi qu'avec Caroline. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais essayé de l'éloigner de ses frères, à moins que…

 **« Damon… »  
** Ses frères la regardèrent en ne comprenant pas qu'elle parle du Salvatore. Rebekah en voyant leur interrogation plissa les yeux **« Kaleesia s'est servie des sentiments de toi Kol pour t'éloigner de Klaus, en l'embrassant, en sachant que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de tout raconté à Caroline, qui s'éloignerait d'Abigaël à son tour… Elle a tué Meredith pour éloigner Stephen et Alaric… Et elle a envoyé balader Elena car c'est à cause d'Elle que la mère de la sorcière a été transformée en vampire… Elijah n'était pas là donc elle n'avait rien prévu contre lui et Katherine et on-ne-sait-où… Mais il reste qui qu'on ne sait pas soucier… »  
** Elijah émit le nom du frère de Stephen avec une colère retenue **« Damon… »  
** Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Quel serait son rôle là-dedans ? Il ferait équipe avec Elle ? »  
** Rebekah haussa les épaules **« Il déteste Abigaël et il ne se préoccupe que de la sécurité d'Elena… Il veut nous voir mort autant qu'elle alors cela serait probable. »  
** Kol croisa les bras **« Il s'est fait manipuler. »  
** Les vampires le regardèrent **« Il ne savait pas quand tuant un de nous, il tuerait la lignée entière. Elle s'est bien retenue de lui dire. »  
** Klaus serra les dents et déclara d'une voix sombre **« Lui aussi est sur ma liste des têtes à arracher quoi que sa mort sera beaucoup plus lente. »  
** Ses frères et sœur ne purent le contredire car ils portaient eux aussi une haine sans nom pour le vampire aux yeux bleus. Kol se servit un verre de Bourbon puis il le posa sans y toucher **« Elle s'est servie de lui… Mais dans quel but ? »  
** Rebekah soupira **« Moi sûrement… »  
** Elijah haussa un sourcil **« Et comment ? »  
** La blonde s'assit **« Il n'arrête pas de me rabâcher tout ce que Klaus m'a fait… Il ne restait plus que moi à éloigner. »  
** Le regard d'Elijah, Klaus et Kol se noircirent, bien qu'ils avaient des relations conflictuelles entre eux, personne ne s'en prenait à leur sœur. Car malgré sa condition de vampire, elle était vulnérable et fragile à l'intérieur, toujours humaine dans l'âme. Que l'on s'en prenne à eux d'accord, mais jamais à elle. Kaleesia allait souffrir, ils ne savaient pas comment mais elle allait payer.

Klaus se détourna et se dirigea dans son atelier. Rebekah regarda Elijah et Kol **« Donc… Comment on va s'y prendre ? »  
** Elijah attrapa le verre que son frère s'était servi et qu'il n'avait toujours pas touché **« Bonnie va prévenir les autres, puis elle va chercher un sort dans le livre de son ancêtre Emily Bennett. »  
** Sa sœur hocha la tête **« J'espère qu'elle trouvera, sinon je ne sais pas comment on va faire… »**

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus** **:**

Celui-ci voulait être seul, il avait beau être l'hybride tout ce qu'il avait appris lui mettait la tête en vrac et étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il commençait à avoir une migraine. Il s'installait dans son fauteuil et il releva les yeux sur la peinture en face de lui, qui représentait Abigaël. Le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés, maintenant il voyait ce qui lui avait échappé. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que noirceur malgré ses yeux vert clair émeraudes, ils brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise, machiavélique et déterminé. Rien à voir avec les yeux de la jeune femme qu'il appréciait autant, ses lueurs qu'il avait déjà vu dans les prunelles d'Abigaël, cachait la blessure, la douleur, la haine qui était en elle, dû à son dur passé, dû à l'assassinat de ses parents et de son frère. Les mêmes sentiments que lui-même éprouvait quand il pensait à celui qu'il avait appelé ''Père''. Il se disait le plus puissant, le plus craint, le plus tout mais il s'est fait berner par cette garce. Lui, le plus paranoïaque c'était fait avoir, et pour ses erreurs du passé c'est Abigaël qui est en danger. Kaleesia les avait tous manipulé et ils avaient plongé dedans comme des débutants, des idiots.

Klaus soupira et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Il l'avait embrassé et si Kol ne serait pas arrivée alors ils auraient peut-être été plus loin et cela le dégoûtait. Il se maudit d'avoir été un crétin. S'ils arrivaient à faire disparaître Kaleesia du corps d'Abigaël, il ne pourrait pas la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pourrait pas la regarder sans penser à que personne ne l'avait remarqué, qu'ils avaient tous cru que c'était elle, qu'ils n'avaient rien vu à cause de son aveuglément pour Caroline, et que Kol a essayé de la tuer. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à ce qu'il se passerait quand elle reviendrait. Ses pensées se changèrent quand il pensa à Damon, il allait payer pour avoir fait équipe avec cette catin de Kaleesia, il avait mis en danger Abigaël pour sa stupide vengeance et il n'aurait jamais dû.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie** **:**

Celle-ci angoissait à chaque mètre qu'elle faisait. Comment pouvait-elle révéler ça à Caroline ? Comment pouvez-t-elle lui dire qu'Abigaël était Kaleesia ? Qu'elle avait pris sa place pendant des jours ? Que même elle qui est une sorcière ne l'a même pas senti ? Elle ne savait pas et franchement, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Caroline ne devait pas en vouloir à Abigaël alors qu'elle n'avait pas le contrôle de son corps. Elle gara sa voiture devant la maison de son amie et à son grand plaisir, il n'y avait pas la voiture de sa mère. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de l'habitacle. Elle se dirigea peu assuré devant la maison, elle toqua et attendit avec nervosité.

Caroline ouvrit la porte et le cœur de Bonnie se serra. La blonde avait les yeux gonflés et rougis et des larmes continuaient à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues, elles restèrent ainsi dans un silence, puis Bonnie s'avança doucement **« Care'… »  
** Celle-ci fondit en larme et la sorcière la serra dans ses bras, elle lui frotta doucement le dos. La dispute entre Abigaël*Kaleesia avait dû vraiment être violente pour que Caroline, cette fille pleine de vie soit aussi bouleversé et elle ne sait pas, si pour la blonde dans ses bras cela serait un si grand soulagement de savoir la vérité. Peut-être du soulagement mais aussi de la culpabilité, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit la blonde se détendre doucement, elle s'écarta et s'essuya les yeux, elle prit un sourire qui ne fit pas écho à son regard, elle s'écarta de la porte et Bonnie entra. **« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »  
** La sorcière inspira **« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Et c'est dur à dire… »  
** Caroline haussa les épaules et entra dans le salon suivit par son amie. Elle s'affala sur son canapé **« Rien ne peut être aussi dur que ce que m'a dit Abigaël… »  
** La blonde ouvrit la bouche quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Caroline ne bougea pas alors Bonnie se leva, elle fut surprise de voir Tyler, qui fut aussi surpris, il fronça les sourcils **« Caroline est là ? »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila regarda le salon puis le brun **« Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. »  
** Il fut encore plus suspicieux **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Klaus a encore fait des siennes ? »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la ''défense'' de l'Originel **« Tout tourne pas toujours autour de Lui, Tyler !... C'est plus important que ça ! »  
** L'Hybride plissa les yeux **« Tu le défends ? Tu devrais plutôt chercher un moyen de le tuer ! »  
** La sorcière haussa un sourcil **« Et tu devrais plus t'occuper de ta copine que de ta vengeance ! »  
** Tyler serra les poings et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Caroline apparut **« Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît… »  
** Bonnie se calma et soupira. Tyler fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de sa ''copine'' **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
** La blonde détourna le regard, elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait lui dire pourquoi elle était dans cet état, non seulement parce que les paroles d'Abigaël lui avait fait mal mais aussi parce qu'elle savait maintenant, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Niklaus Mikaelson et plus pour Tyler. En voyant son silence, Lockwood entra dans la maison **« Caroline dis-moi ce qui vas pas ! »  
** Celle-ci inspira et se força à le regarder **« Je me suis disputé avec Abigaël. »  
** Tyler se retint de soupirer de soulagement, il croyait que c'était plus grave **« Désolé. »  
** Caroline plissa soudainement les yeux **« Je sais que tu ne l'es pas alors arrête ! »  
** Le brun se recula surpris **« S'il te plait… Va-t'en. »  
** Tyler ne dit rien et sortit, non sans un regard de reproche à la sorcière qui lui rendit.

Bonnie regarda sa meilleure amie avec un regard désolé, celle-ci haussa les épaules **« De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »  
** Elles se dirigèrent au salon. Bonnie inspira de nouveau **« Abigaël n'est pas Abigaël… »  
** Caroline secoua la tête en fermant les yeux **« Attends quoi ?... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila lui raconta tout.

Un silence de mort ce fit à la fin du récit de Bonnie. Caroline avait les yeux dans le vide à fixer un point invisible sur le mur. Non c'était impossible, non elle ne la croyait pas. Elle l'aurait vu, elle l'aurait remarqué. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle la connaissait par cœur. Etait-elle vraiment aveuglée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour n'avoir pas vu qu'Abigaël n'était pas elle ? Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait balancé ses horreurs, ce n'était pas elle qui avait embrassé Klaus. Et maintenant, des choses qu'elle aurait dû voir lui vinrent en tête. Abigaël était persuadé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour l'Hybride, ce qui était le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé. Elle savait qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Klaus, mais jamais elle n'aurait été haineuse envers elle. Elle avait été complètement idiote et elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle regarda Bonnie avec espoir **« Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose. »  
** La sorcière baissa les yeux **« Je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant… »  
** Elle releva ses yeux marrons déterminés **« Mais je trouverais, je te le promets ! »  
** Caroline se prit la tête entre ses mains **« Je suis conne, je n'ai rien vu ! »  
** Bonnie se leva et s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main le dos de la blonde **« Ne t'en veux pas Caroline. Kaleesia nous as observé depuis l'autre-côté, elle savait comment s'y prendre… »  
** La blonde leva les yeux **« Ce n'est pas une raison. C'est ma meilleure amie et je… Je… »  
** La voix de Caroline se brisa et Bonnie l'attira à elle **« Il fallait que tu le saches… »  
** La fille du Sheriff hocha la tête **« Elena est au courant ? »  
** Bonnie secoua la tête **« Je dois passer au manoir pour leur dire… Et ensuite chez Klaus. »  
** Caroline releva les yeux **« Je viens avec toi… »  
** La sorcière ne fut pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée mais face au regard suppliant de Caroline, elle hocha la tête. La blonde se leva et alla se mettre un coup d'eau sur le visage puis redescendit et elles se mirent en route pour la pension des Salvatore.  
 **« Tu penses qu'il existe un sort ? »  
** Bonnie serra ses mains sur le volant **« Je ne sais pas… Mais je trouverais, il y a toujours une faille dans les sorts. »  
** Caroline en fut rassurée. Kaleesia allait s'en mordre les doigts, surtout pour avoir manipulé les Originels, elle avait envie de voir Klaus pour savoir comment il allait, mais elle allait bientôt le découvrir et cela l'angoissait, elle n'était pas vraiment prête à le voir.

Bonnie et Caroline arrivèrent chez les Salvatore, la blonde tourna ses yeux bleus sur la métisse **« Tu as prévenue Elena au moins car je ne veux pas me retrouver avec Damon en l'attendant ! »  
** La sorcière lui fit un sourire rassurant en hochant la tête **« Elle y est déjà. »  
** Caroline inspira et sortit de la voiture suivit de Bonnie, et ensemble elles se dirigèrent vers la grande porte de la pension. Bonnie toqua et ce fut Damon qui leur ouvrit de façon arrogante, le sourire que les amies voulaient lui enlever **« Blondie et Juge ? J'espère que ce que vous avez à dire est vraiment important. »  
** Bonnie entra en le bousculant et Caroline lui fit un sourire faussement amicale en entrant à son tour **« Mais entrez je vous en prie ! »  
** Il referma la porte.

Bonnie et Caroline entrèrent et effectivement Elena était assise sur le canapé et Stephen près de la cheminé. Damon entra et se servit son éternel verre de Bourbon **« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »  
** Bonnie et Caroline se regardèrent et Elena se leva inquiète **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
** La petite-fille de Sheila soupira **« C'est à propos d'Abigaël. »  
** Personne ne vit Damon se tendre. Elena s'avança rapidement **« Quoi ? Klaus la blessé ? Elle est où ? Elle va bien ? »  
** Bonnie la coupa **« Plus ou moins. »  
** Damon sentit de la nervosité. Etait-elle au courant ? Et surtout de la partie qu'il a joué là-dedans ? Elena lui en voudrait pour ne rien lui avoir dit et il était presque sûr qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il était à la limite avec la mère de Bonnie et il savait qu'Abigaël serait la dépassé. Bonnie commença son récit et Damon blêmit quand elle parla de Meredith, mais elle ne dit rien concernant Klaus et Kol, car ils oublieraient leur priorité. Bonnie finit de raconter et laissa Elena et les Salvatore digérer cette nouvelle.

Elena fut la première à se reprendre **« Tout ça est de la faute de Klaus… S'il ne l'avait pas manipulé… »  
« La ferme. »  
**Tout le monde regarda Caroline abasourdis par son ton ferme et froid, personne ne reconnut la blonde qui arborait un visage haineux en fixant Elena **« C'est à cause de ça qu'on a rien remarqué… »  
** Elena fronça les sourcils **« Tu dis que c'est de ma faute ? »  
** Caroline se leva et déclara furieuse **« Nous étions tellement aveuglé par Klaus qu'on n'a pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas elle… Vous savez pourquoi Kaleesia a tué Meredith, a réussi à tous manipulé un par un ? Car elle a vu que vous aviez qu'une seule priorité c'était de trouvé un moyen de tuer Klaus, que vous pensiez qu'à vous… Rien n'est de la faute de Klaus, car comparé à nous, il s'est préoccupé d'elle, il ne s'intéressait même plus à Toi, Elena… Et maintenant, alors que l'on vous dit que cette garce, qui est pire que Katherine, est dans le corps d'Abigaël, vous pensez à Klaus ?… Le véritable problème n'est même pas lui… Abigaël a raison, vous voulez nous contrôler mais moi, j'en ai marre que l'on me manipule ! »  
** Elle sortit de la pension ne supportant plus de voir la descendante de Katherine et Damon. Bonnie était à moitié surprise. Elena était complètement stupéfaite. Damon et Stephen se regardèrent surpris par son débordement.

 **« Klaus n'est pas notre ennemi dans cette histoire. »  
** Bonnie avait parlé calmement et son visage était neutre mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elena était tellement obnubilée par Klaus, qu'elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement que Kaleesia avait pris le corps de sa cousine, qu'elle disait vouloir protéger. Elena était son amie et elle l'adorait, mais elle aurait préféré voir la rancœur qu'elle devrait éprouver pour Kaleesia, au lieu de ça elle s'en prenait une nouvelle fois à Klaus, que ce n'était pas lui le problème. Stephen regarda la sorcière **« Kaleesia est au courant que tout le monde sait ? »  
** Bonnie secoua négativement la tête **« Non mais elle va bientôt le savoir… Klaus ne gardera jamais ça pour lui. »  
** Elena pouffa et Bonnie se leva **« Tu ne l'a pas vu Elena… »  
** Celle-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Il était vraiment furieux. Et Klaus ne s'énerve pas pour quelqu'un qu'il ne se soucie pas. Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à Abigaël. »  
** En voyant qu'Elena s'apprêtait à répliquer, Stephen s'avança **« Comment on va se débarrasser d'elle ? »  
** Damon sourit **« En lui demandant ? Elle a été démasquée, vous voulez qu'elle fasse quoi ? »  
** Stephen croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils **« Tu l'as sous-estime comme quand tu l'a fait pour Katherine. »  
** Le vampire aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules **« Et comme Katherine, on va la mettre hors d'état de nuire à la différence que si on la tue, elle restera morte ! »  
** Elena secoua la tête pour se reprendre, elle regarda les frères **« Et si elle sautait dans un autre corps ? »  
** Stephen lui répondit avec un sourire **« Abigaël n'a pas de pouvoir donc, elle n'en a pas non plus. »  
** Bonnie le coupa **« Détrompe-toi Stephen. »  
** Elena et les Salvatore la regarda **« Je l'ai senti et ça m'a figé sur place. Elle est dangereuse mais aussi très puissante. On ne doit pas la prendre à la légère. »  
** Damon serra les dents. Il avait aussi senti sa puissance lorsqu'elle lui avait filé ce fichu anévrisme, rien de comparable à ce que Bonnie lui avait affligé jusque-là. Elle était dangereuse et il le savait. C'était une garce manipulatrice, pire que Katherine, il savait qu'il devait leur parler de son plan de secours mais pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas fier et il n'en dit rien.

La sonnerie de Bonnie se fit entendre, signe qu'un message était arrivé, elle le sortit et le lut à voix haute _**« Viens. »  
**_ Elena ricana nerveusement **« Sympa non ? »  
** Bonnie soupira et le rangea. Caroline arriva et avait l'air calmé mais Bonnie vit bien qu'elle n'était pas très bien. Même elle, elle faisait bonne figure mais cette histoire la rendait sur les nerfs et elle se sentait prête à exploser à tout moment. **« J'ai appelé Abi… Kaleesia. »  
** Stephen fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi ? »  
** Caroline haussa les épaules en baissant les yeux. Bonnie s'approcha de Caroline et lui posa doucement la main sur le bras. La sorcière avait deviné que c'était pour se convaincre que c'était des mensonges et que c'était vraiment Abigaël. Elle pouvait voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux et qu'elle était vraiment mal, en voyant son mal-être, elle était encore plus déterminé à faire quelque chose. Elena en voyant son amie autant bouleversé se sentait coupable, elle avait compris qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle avait été égoïste dans cette histoire, pensant qu'à ce que Klaus lui avait fait, ne se préoccupant aucunement de ce que pensait sa cousine, et à cause de ça, elle pouvait la perdre pour de bon. Elle devait se rattraper **« Allons chez Klaus pour régler l'histoire 'Kaleesia' ! »  
** Caroline et Bonnie la regardèrent surprise et lui rendirent son sourire déterminée. Stephen et Damon se regardèrent à leurs tours. Le Scooby-gang prit les voitures. Damon et Stephen dans la Camaro et les filles dans celle de la sorcière.

* * *

 **Dans la Toyota Prius** **:**

Bonnie conduisait, Caroline était à ses côtés et Elena derrière. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration **« Je suis désolé… »  
** Bonnie regarda un instant dans son rétro en fronçant les sourcils, Caroline regarda la descendante de Katherine, cette dernière avait la tête baissé. Caroline ne voulait pas l'entendre **« Elena… »  
** Elena la coupa **« Non, ne me coupe pas… J'ai été égoïste… Je ne pensais qu'à Klaus et ce qu'il avait fait… Il a essayé de me tuer et toi aussi Caroline, puis il a réussi avec Jenna, transformé Tyler et ''kidnapper'' Stephen… Jamais, je ne pourrais lui faire confiance, c'est au-dessus de mes forces… Je ne pourrais pas non plus lui pardonner… Je ne peux pas la juger aussi pour elle et Kol, car je crois que je ressens aussi quelque chose pour Damon… Mais je ne veux pas perdre Abigaël, et je me rends comptes aujourd'hui et… Et grâce à toi Caroline, que j'étais tellement désireuse de me débarrasser de Klaus, que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à Abigaël… Et que je n'ai même pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec elle… Alors que c'est ma cousine, ma famille, la seule avec Jeremy qui me reste vraiment… Et croyez-moi que je ferais tous pour me rattraper dès qu'on aura libérez Abigaël de Kaleesia… »  
** Caroline baissa les yeux assimilant ses paroles, elle voulait la croire mais Elena était Elena, elle avait dit qu'elle ferait des efforts lorsqu'ils étaient partis à Los Angeles, mais dès qu'ils étaient de retour, elle s'était embrouillé avec Abigaël et par rapport à, bingo, Klaus. Bonnie pensait la même chose que Caroline, elle attendait de voir quand ils se seront débarrassés de Kaleesia.

* * *

 **Dans la Camaro** **:**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »  
** Damon ne le regarda pas et resta stoïque **« Ta question est vague Steph'. »  
** Ce dernier haussa un sourcil **« Je te connais Damon, tu as ce regard lorsque tu caches quelque chose ! »  
** Damon le regarda avec un sourire arrogant **« Je ne cache rien Stephen, j'ai juste envie d'arracher le cœur de Kaleesia ! »  
** L'ancien Ripeur ne le crut pas un instant mais il n'avait pas envie de s'embrouiller avec son frère, déjà qu'ils ne savaient pas comment cela se passerait chez Klaus, une dispute avec son frère n'était pas le moment, il soupira **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne n'a rien remarquée… »  
** Damon haussa les épaules **« Moi ça ne m'étonne pas. »  
** Stephen le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le vampire aux yeux bleus lui jeta un coup d'œil puis toute son attention sur la route **« Kaleesia a techniquement l'âge d'Esther et elles étaient amies. Elle connaît les Mikaelson par cœur et elle a observé Abigaël depuis des années… On sait tous que les sorcières ont toujours un œil sur leur descendance. Mais c'est vrai qu'en connaissant Klaus, paranoïaque comme il est, se faire berner doit être difficile à gérer… »  
** Il ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Stephen se passa la main dans ses cheveux **« Mouais… Tu n'as pas tort. »  
** La conversation s'arrêta là.

Stephen observa le paysage. Kaleesia avait tué Meredith pour le distraire avec Alaric, elle avait bien calculé son coup, elle était ingénieuse et il devait l'admettre. Ils auraient moins été obnubilés par Klaus, ils l'auraient remarqué. Il avait failli perdre Elena à cause de sa vengeance, qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de remporter et maintenant, c'était Abigaël. Il l'a respectait beaucoup surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait enduré avec force, elle s'était relevé quand ses parents et son frère avait été tué, elle n'avait pas la force et la rapidité d'un vampire mais elle était exceptionnel et voilà pourquoi Klaus avait confiance en elle, pourquoi Kaleesia avait réussi à le manipuler. Il serra les dents, si Bonnie n'arrivait pas à trouver un sort, alors il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait tuer Kaleesia sans faire du mal à Abigaël.

* * *

Les voitures se garèrent devant la maison des Mikaelson, ils sortirent et la nervosité émanait d'eux. Ils entrèrent non sans qu'Elena hésite devant la porte, elle fut encouragée par Stephen. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, où se trouvaient Rebekah, Elijah et Kol. Si la nervosité se faisait sentir avant que le Scooby-gang ne rentre, ce n'était rien à la tension glaciale dans la pièce. Personne ne prononça un mot. Rebekah regardait Elena avec une haine non retenu. Bonnie fusillait Kol du regard, qui lui, plissa les yeux en regardant Damon, qui ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Elijah et Stephen se fixaient. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de chercher Klaus du regard. Elena croisa les bras en regardant les Originels méfiantes. **(NDLR : J'aurais bien aimé les voir tous réunis de la sorte dans la série. J'aurais bien rigolé je pense, pas vous ? ;))  
** Klaus arriva dans le salon et il se fit violence pour ne pas rire devant cette scène hors du commun, et pour une femme qui plus est. Il afficha un sourire quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui **« J'aime être le centre d'attention. »  
** Elena ne put s'empêcher de répliquer **« Pas de la nôtre. »  
** Rebekah se leva rapidement et se plaça devant la double avec un air effrayant **« Pourquoi ne pas lui arracher la tête ? Elle ne sert jamais à rien ! »  
** Damon réagit et attrapa la blonde par la gorge, elle lui retourna le bras qui émit un craquement, il grimaça en gémissant de douleur. Stephen voulu défendre son frère mais Kol se plaça devant lui. Caroline, Klaus et Elijah croisèrent les bras en soupirant. Bonnie se frotta les yeux désespéré, elle n'avait même pas envie d'user de l'énergie pour ça. Klaus descendit les escaliers **« Franchement, vous vous regarder des fois ? »  
** Kol s'écarta de Stephen. Rebekah lâcha Damon, il se releva à vitesse vampirique et s'apprêtait à l'attaquer mais Klaus lui plongea la main dans sa poitrine, attrapa son cœur et serra. Elena fit un pas mais Rebekah la dissuada d'un regard froid. Le vampire haleta et attrapa le poignet de l'Originel, qui avait perdu toute trace d'humour **« Je prends énormément sur moi pour ne pas te l'arracher de la poitrine. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de voir ton cadavre à mes pieds pour avoir essayé de manipuler ma sœur, pour aider Kaleesia. Mais on aura sûrement besoin de toi, alors tiens-toi à carreaux ! »  
** L'hybride retira sa main du vampire, Elijah sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le donna à son frère, qui hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent choqué. Stephen fronça les sourcils. Et Elena posa ses yeux marron sur Damon qui ne faisait plus le malin **« De quoi il parle ? »  
** Damon se releva avec peine. Rebekah se fit un plaisir de lui répondre **« C'est simple… Kaleesia nous a manipulé tous et Damon n'a pas fait exception à la règle… Damon était au courant pour Kaleesia et ce depuis le début ! »  
** Elena le regarda et secoua la tête **« Vous dîtes n'importe quoi ! »  
** Klaus regarda le frère de Stephen **« Allez dis-lui Damon… On avait tous un ''rôle'' à jouer mais quel était le tien ? »  
** Le vampire déglutit et regarda Elena, qui le regardait avec colère. Kol continua à la place de son frère **« Kaleesia se chargeait de nous, Klaus et Moi. Elle a tué Meredith pour Stephen et ce prof. Ensuite, cette pleurnicheuse qui ne pense qu'à elle-même s'est éloigné toute seule. Puis Caroline. Mais il reste… »  
** Sa sœur s'avança et plissa les yeux **« Moi. Voilà pourquoi il a couché avec Moi et qu'il s'entêtait à me rabâcher les erreurs de mon frère. Pour que je me retourne contre eux ! »  
** Bonnie et Caroline n'était même pas surprise. Pour Damon, tout ce qui comptait était Elena. Mais elles avaient tellement envie de voir Klaus le tuer. Stephen regardait son frère avec dégoût, lui non plus n'était pas surpris du rôle de Damon, il détestait Abigaël alors ce qui pouvait lui arriver lui était égal. Elena plissa les yeux **« Abigaël est ma cousine. Tu n'avais pas à nous cacher ça ! »  
** Damon haussa un sourcil **« Elle voulait s'en prendre à toi. Et à ce que vous croyez, elle a des pouvoirs même dans le corps d'Abigaël. Et sans vouloir te vexer… »  
** Il regarda la petite-fille de Sheila avec un sourire sarcastique **« Elle est bien plus puissante que toi petite Bennett ! »  
** Bonnie serra les dents, puis soupira en sachant qu'il avait raison. Caroline s'avança avec un regard haineux **« Tu n'es qu'un con ! »  
** Elijah s'apprêtait à calmer les choses quand la porte d'entrée claqua et qu'une voix, qu'ils reconnurent tous se firent entendre **« Nik' ? »  
** Ils se regardèrent puis tournèrent le regard vers la brune qui était en haut des trois marches du salon.

Abigaël*Kaleesia les regarda tous surpris de les voir là **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »  
** En voyant le regard haineux en sa direction. Le masque tomba et Kaleesia rigola d'un rire amusé mais froid, puis elle les regarda en posant une main sur sa hanche **« Je vois que vous êtes tous au courant. Qui a tout balancé ? »  
** Elle posa ses yeux vert sur Damon et sourit mesquinement **« Toi ? Non, tu n'aurais pas mis la vie de ta si précieuse Elena en danger. »  
** Les doutes des Originels étaient fondés. Le Scooby-gang regarda le frère de Stephen avec colère. Kaleesia posa ensuite ses yeux vert sur Bonnie **« Cela ne peut être que toi. La plus honnête dans cette pièce… Et la plus stupide. »  
** La métisse serra les dents et leva la main mais Kaleesia recula d'un pas **« Tu oserais t'en prendre à moi ? »  
** Bonnie se figea quand la brune avait imité Abigaël à la perfection, lui rappelant amèrement qu'elle était dans son corps. Kaleesia sourit malicieusement **« Je m'en doutais. »  
** Kol serra les poings et s'avança et les autres se tendirent, se méfiant de la réaction du jeune frère. Kaleesia le regarda, amusé et avec un sourire moqueur **« Sors de son corps ! »  
** La brune haussa les sourcils **« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »  
** Elle fit le tour des amis de sa descendance **« Que vous le voulez tous ? »  
** Caroline serra les poings **« Laisse Abigaël revenir auprès de ses amis ! »  
** Kaleesia explosa de rire ce qui surpris les présents, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, elle était totalement imprévisible. Elle se reprit et les regarda **« Des amis qui n'ont pas vu qu'elle n'était pas elle. »  
** Un silence de mort se fit entendre, Kaleesia se réjouit et en rajouta, toujours avec un plaisir non dissimulé **« Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. »  
** Elle descendit les marches **« Et si je commençais par… »  
** Elle regarda les vampires Originels, puis Kol **« Toi… Qui a des sentiments pour ma belle descendance mais qui a essayé de la tuer… Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction. »  
** Kol serra les dents et les poings, il tremblait légèrement. Sa réaction et sa colère ne passa pas inaperçu à Kaleesia, qui leva les sourcils moqueur. Elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur Klaus **« Et toi… Tu l'as embrassé en sachant pertinemment les sentiments de ton frère et d'Abigaël… Qui elle, sait les sentiments que tu portes pour… »  
** Kaleesia regarda **« Caroline… Tien en parlant de toi… »  
** Caroline leva la tête mais voir le visage de sa meilleure amie ainsi lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas devant Klaus **« Quelle sera la réaction d'Abigaël en sachant ta petite crise de jalousie ? Quelle serait sa réaction en sachant que toi, sa meilleure amie a pu penser qu'elle aurait répondu au baiser de Klaus ? Toi, qui est sensée la connaître par cœur, qui est sa soi-disant meilleure amie. »  
** Klaus ne voulait plus l'entendre, il la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Kaleesia fut surprise mais elle le regarda provocatrice, il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire, de lui arracher la tête mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elijah le ramena à la réalité **« Niklaus. »  
** Ce dernier la lâcha et elle rigola en lui caressant doucement la joue, il s'éloigna encore plus d'elle. Kaleesia s'écarta du mur toujours autant amusé. Elle posa ses yeux sur Elijah **« Et toi Elijah… Le plus noble des vampires… Tu m'as vraiment facilité la tâche je dois dire. Je te dois un merci d'avoir quitté la ville. »  
** Elijah garda son calme malgré qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Kaleesia regarda Stephen **« Toi, je n'ai rien à dire… Sauf que tu te fais encore berné par une Petrova. Elena a des sentiments pour Damon, donc si j'étais toi, je m'intéresserais plutôt à une fille qui te mérite. »  
** Stephen fronça les sourcils à son ton mystérieux, il ne put lui poser des questions qu'elle se détourna pour fixer Elena **« Toi… Tu te dis différente ? Mais tu n'es pas mieux… Tatia et Katherine était peut-être des garces, mais elles, elles ont de la classes, toi ? Non. »  
** Damon plissa les yeux **« Fous-lui la paix ! »  
** La brune rigola **« Oh s'il te plaît Damon… Tu aimes Elena et pourtant tu couches avec toutes les filles dès que tu es contrarié… Oh, mais attends… »  
** Kaleesia s'interrompis et la tension dans la pièce continua à monter **« Ce n'est pas ce que fais Kol ? »  
** Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas mais Elijah se retint. L'ancêtre d'Abigaël les regarda avec un sourire immense, elle regarda Damon, puis de nouveau Kol **« Au final… Vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que vous pensez. Ma descendante mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un vampire violent et impulsif qui n'arrive pas à se contrôler à une dispute ! »  
** Klaus commençait à perdre patience **« Maintenant ça suffit !... Tu n'as pas ta place ici. »  
** Kaleesia perdit toute trace d'humour **« Mais vous non plus… Esther aurait dû vous laisser mourir, il y a des siècles… »  
** L'hybride Originel plissa les yeux **« Et toi, tu aurais dû rester de l'autre-côté ! »  
** Klaus s'avança menaçant **« Maintenant… Si tu ne veux pas mourir alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! »  
** Kaleesia haussa un sourcil **« Mais toi aussi Klaus… Je sortirais de ce magnifique corps quand vous serez mort ! »  
** Rebekah prit la parole haineuse **« Tu n'as pas matière à marchander ! »  
** La brune rigola **« Mais je le peux… Il y a deux moyens pour que vous la rameniez et je vais vous les dire avec grand plaisir. »  
** Ils froncèrent les sourcils, elle allait essayer de les manipulé une nouvelle fois.  
 **« La première est de me tuer mais si vous le faîte… Alors vous la tuer Elle ! »  
** Kaleesia les regarda tour à tour avec le sourire **« Mais cela vous le savez déjà. »  
** Stephen savait que personne ne voulait connaître la deuxième et qu'elle n'allait pas leur dire d'elle-même, alors **« Et la deuxième ? »  
** Kaleesia frappa dans ses mains en le regardant **« Enfin un qui a le courage de me poser la question et je vais te répondre. »  
** Elle prit cependant son temps, et arpenta la pièce **« C'est de la transformer… »  
** Le Scooby-gang se regardèrent et les Originels plissèrent les yeux.

 **« Qui va s'y coller ? »  
** Kaleesia croisa les bras et se retourna **« Je penche plutôt pour Damon… Il l'a fait pour la mère de Bonnie… A la différence que c'était pour sauver Elena, mais faire revenir Abigaël, même si c'est en vampire, il pourrait se racheter auprès d'Elle ! »  
** Elena répliqua pour la première fois depuis que la brune était rentrée **« Je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver ! »  
** Kaleesia ricana **« Comme tu as déjà dit à Damon que personne ne souffrira à cause de toi ? Et qu'il ta répondu je cite : ''Si je devais choisir encore une fois, je laisserais Bonnie mourir, je te choisirais toujours'' ! »  
** Elena baissa les yeux et Damon serra les dents. Les yeux de Bonnie se noircirent tandis que Kaleesia la regarda avec un sourire vainqueur **« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'avais dit ? Ils ne te choisiront jamais, cela sera toujours Elena. D'ailleurs… »**  
Elle posa ses yeux sur la descendante de Katherine, qui releva les yeux **« Tu étais au courant que Damon et Stephen avaient tiré au sort pour savoir qui allaient s'y coller ? »  
** Damon se précipita sur elle mais elle le plaqua contre le mur avec ses pouvoirs. Stephen aurait voulu intervenir mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Les autres étaient curieux de savoir, malgré qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne devraient pas croire un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

 **« Ils ont tiré à pile ou face pour savoir qui allait transformer cette Abby… Et contre toute attente, c'est tombé sur Stephen… Et oui, des secrets venant de Damon, ce n'est pas étonnant pas vrai ? Mais venant de Stephen qui l'aurait cru hein ? »  
** Elle observa avec ravissement leurs réactions. Elena regarda Stephen, qui baissa les yeux, puis elle Damon qui serra les dents et avait un regard haineux vis-à-vis d'Abigaël*Kaleesia. Celle-ci rompit le sort qui le maintenant au mur. Bonnie sentait la rage montait en elle envers les Salvatore, malgré qu'elle savait que c'était encore pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Ils avaient osés tirer au sort ? Parié sur la vie de quelqu'un ? Kaleesia était peut-être une garce mais elle avait raison, elle aidait Elena mais au final c'est toujours elle qui perdait le plus de monde à qui elle tenait. Mais c'était fini, jamais plus elle ne les aiderait, surtout pas pour les frères.

 **« On s'en fout de leur problème, on trouvera quelque chose alors fais-le par toi-même si tu ne veux pas souffrir ! »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux et regarda l'Hybride **« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?... Personne dans cette ville n'est assez puissant pour briser le lien et surtout pas Bonnie Bennett ! »  
** Bonnie s'avança **« Cela reste à voir Kaleesia ! »  
** Celle-ci haussa un sourcil puis leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras **« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, tu serais aussi puissante que moi, alors Abigaël serait parmi vous, non ? »  
** Bonnie serra les dents, Kaleesia perdit son air amusé en sortant son téléphone **« D'ailleurs… Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit que je ferais si tu balançais tout ? »  
** La sorcière plissa les yeux et les autres froncèrent les sourcils tandis que la brune chercha quelque chose qu'elle montra ensuite avec fierté. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie écarquillèrent les yeux horrifiés. Les Originels s'en fichait royalement. Stephen et Damon plissèrent les yeux. **« Que je tuerais ta mère sous tes yeux. »  
** En effet, c'était un appel vocal en ligne. Abby était au sol, avec un pieu dans chaque bras, chaque jambe et dans le ventre, Kaleesia rigola froidement **« Cela a été très facile de la retrouver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… »  
** Bonnie sentait sa magie parcourir son corps, mais elle était différente, elle était noire, sombre. Kaleesia semblait l'avoir compris car elle leva un sourcil et fit une moue impressionné, elle rangea le téléphone **« Mais je ne la tuerais pas, si Klaus fais le bon choix et décide d'en finir avec sa vie, ainsi que celle d'Elijah, Rebekah et Kol… Quelle serait la réaction d'Abigaël, en sachant que vous avez laissé la mère de son amie mourir ? Par ses mains qui plus est. »  
** Elijah s'avança **« Elle mourra de toute façon comme leur lignée dépends de l'une d'entre nous ! »  
** Kaleesia fit semblant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, ce qui énerva les présents. Bonnie murmura effrayante **« Laisse-là tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait ! »  
** La brune répliqua sévère **« Comme Abigaël et Kol à bien voulu la tuer ! »  
** Ce dernier serra ses poings qui craquèrent **« C'était toi ! »  
** Kaleesia haussa un sourcil **« Parce que tu crois que c'est ce qu'elle pense pas ? »  
** La brune s'avança et son regard se fit effrayant **« Combien de fois tu as voulu la tuer ? Que tu voulais la briser ? Que tu as voulu t'en prendre à ses amis ? Jamais, elle ne se sentira en sécurité avec toi, jamais elle ne le sera avec aucun de vous. C'était peut-être moi qui parlais, mais c'était elle que tu voulais vider de son sang. Comment elle pourra éprouver quoi que ce soit pour toi, alors que tu ne t'es pas douter un seul instant, qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps. Toi qui a passé des semaines à la vouloir, toi qui sais maintenant ce que tu ressens pour elle ! »  
** Elle se tourna vers Klaus toujours en gardant le même air **« Et toi hein ? La seule amie que tu as, tu l'as endormi alors qu'elle voulait venger son frère, au lieu de l'épauler et de l'accompagner. Tu te dis son ami mais tu n'as rien remarqué non plus. Tu l'as embrassé alors que tu as des sentiments pour cette blonde. Comment elle réagira en sachant que la personne à qui elle fait le plus confiance après Caroline, a cru qu'elle aurait pu se rapprocher de lui ainsi, alors qu'elle est persuadé depuis le début que Caroline t'aime même après toutes les horreurs que tu as faîtes ? Comment elle réagira alors que tu l'as fait passer pour une trainé aux yeux de sa meilleure amie ? »  
** Elle se tourna vers Elena **« Toi, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Tu es aussi égoïste que Katherine et Tatia sauf pour cette première qui apprécie Abigaël, toutes les personnes que tu détestes sont amies avec ta cousine et cela tu ne l'accepte pas. Je dois avouer qu'Abigaël a changé beaucoup plus de personne que toi. J'ai presque de la pitié pour Damon et Stephen mais surtout pour Abigaël d'avoir une cousine aussi pleurnicheuse que toi. Voilà pourquoi elle s'est éloignée de toi. Tu es pathétique et tu ne sers effectivement à rien, tu veux aider les autres ? Mais c'est toujours toi qui se fais prendre car tu es stupide ! »  
** Kaleesia s'arrêta en soufflant et reprit un visage amusée **« Mais passons… En fait je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée qu'elle revienne. Puis, vous savez quoi faire et… »  
** Une voix la coupa **« C'est terminé Kaleesia. »  
** Celle-ci roula des yeux et se retourna faussement surprise **« Esther. »  
** La sorcière Originel s'avança **« Tu as été trop loin avec Meredith. »  
** Abigaël*Kaleesia s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un picotement lui prit à la tête, elle plissa légèrement les yeux **« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »  
** Esther leva le menton **« Je te met en garde, je m'occupe du reste ! »  
** Kaleesia leva les sourcils puis elle rigola **« Toi ?... Tu n'as même pas réussi à tuer ses monstres. »  
** La mère de Klaus répliqua derechef **« Et toi non plus. »  
** La brune afficha un sourire mesquin **« Bientôt ma chère. »  
** Esther fronça les sourcils. Kaleesia se retourna vers **« Tu sais Klaus, c'est plus facile que je croyais de te manipuler… Et je dois remercier Damon de ne pas m'avoir écouté. »  
** Les Originels se regardèrent et les autres aussi. Klaus serra les dents et sortit de la pièce à vitesse vampirique. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, mais il voyait que la sorcière savait.

Klaus revint et son regard ce fut terrifiant **« Elle a les pieux en chêne blanc ! »  
** Kaleesia fit un sourire vainqueur **« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais surprise de tous vous trouvez ici ?... Je savais que Bonnie vous direz tous car comparé à certaine personne, elle se préoccupe d'Abigaël. »  
** Elle regarda ensuite Damon **« Et les autres pieux ont rejoint les 8 autres bien sûr. »  
** Ce dernier murmura haineusement entre ses dents **« Espèce de garce. »  
** Celle-ci lui fit un sourire prétentieux **« Merci du compliment. Mais tu t'y connais en matière de garce, n'est-ce pas ?... Malgré les années, vous êtes toujours aussi stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une Petrova. Ses filles ne pensent qu'à elle et cela a toujours été comme ça. Les histoires se répètent toujours avec elles, deux frères tombant à chaque fois amoureux de la même femme. Au moins… »  
** Elle posa ses yeux sur Klaus, qui serra les poings et ses doigts craquèrent, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs **« Klaus a compris la leçon avec Tatia, je ne pourrais pas autant en dire d'Elijah, qui tombe encore et toujours amoureux d'une Petrova. »**  
Kaleesia prit un visage faussement coupable en voyant la colère dans les yeux d'Elijah et l'incompréhension et de la trahison dans ceux de Klaus, qui regardait son frère aîné **« Ohh, tu ne lui as rien dit ? Oups… Bon bah puisque j'ai commencé… Elijah était avec Katherine pendant tout ce temps, eh oui… Il savait depuis le début où elle se trouvait, même bien avant le bal qu'Esther avait organisé. Vous savez quand il est revenu en ville avant qu'Abigaël ne le rencontre ? Des choses importantes ? Laissez-moi rire. Je vous laisse imaginez ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. D'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté de les observé, c'était trop… »  
** Elle fit une grimace pour confirmer ses dires.

Kaleesia jubila en regardant le spectacle. Elle était vraiment un génie, la meilleure. Elle était fière d'elle, si avec ça ils ne s'entre-tuaient pas, il fallait du temps. Un picotement plus fort se fit dans sa tête, elle soupira en se retournant, elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Bonnie et Esther côte à côte et murmurait un sort les yeux fermés. Kaleesia croisa les bras et les regarda amusé et diabolique. Les présents se mirent à espérer que cela fonctionne. Abigaël*Kaleesia était tellement absorbé par ses déclarations, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la petite-fille de Sheila s'était rapproché de la sorcière Originel. Ils froncèrent les sourcils quand rien ne se passa. Esther ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête **« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »  
** Kaleesia déclara **« Et là, je dis merci à Caroline. »  
** Cette dernière ne comprit pas et haussa les sourcils **« Quoi ? »  
** Les autres se regardèrent incompréhensif, ils attendirent l'explication de la brune qui ne tarda pas **« Abigaël et Toi avez fait une soirée DVD, vous avez regardé ce dessin animé. Euh comment il s'appelle déjà ?… Ah oui, l'âge de glace. Puis après un film très intéressant… Harry Potter ! »  
** Elena, Bonnie et Caroline ne voyait vraiment pas quelle était le rapport avec leur problème. Kaleesia continua **« Vous savez ce Lord, là, qui n'est même pas arrive à tuer un bébé… Dans le film, son âme s'est divisé en plusieurs morceau et qu'il a mis dans ses trucs, que je sais plus le nom… Et bien, j'ai fait la même chose. »  
** Kol plissa les yeux **« Ce n'est pas possible. Tu as fracturé son âme ? »  
** La brune leva les yeux et déclara dans un soupir **« Bien sûr que non, toi qui était doué en magie, tu devrais le savoir… L'âme d'un humain ne peut pas se fracturé sous risque de mourir et c'est ma descendance, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alors j'ai déplacé son âme dans une boule de Cristal, cliché me direz-vous ? Mais on n'avait rien d'autres sous la main, alors on fait avec les moyens du bord. »  
** Kaleesia se tourna vers Esther avec un sourire moqueur **« Esther… Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'un corps humain n'a pas d'âme ? »  
** La sorcière ferma les yeux **« Son corps meurt et aucun retour possible… »  
** Elena secoua la tête **« C'est impossible. Harry Potter n'est qu'un film ! »  
** Kaleesia roula des yeux **« Rien n'est impossible pour des vraies sorcières. Pour une Doppelganger, rien de devrait t'étonner** _ **Chérie ! »  
**_ La brune se dirigea vers le bar en passant entre Klaus et Kol, qui faisait un effort phénoménale pour ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide, elle se servit un verre de Bourbon **« Je vais être plus clair, si vous n'avez pas compris… L'âme d'Abigaël n'est plus dans son corps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la mienne empêche son corps de mourir. Sauf si… »  
** Elle se détourna et fit tourner le contenu de son verre en regardant l'assemblée, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux **« Si vous essayer encore se sort, même s'il manque beaucoup de puissance, alors son corps mourra et il faut… Hum, 2 jours mais en si peu de temps, vous ne retrouverez pas son âme… Une dernière chose, sans son corps d'Origine, l'âme disparaîtra. Le choix est à vous. »  
** Elle but son verre cul sec et le reposa.

Kaleesia s'apprêtait à sortir mais Bonnie se plaça devant elle **« Vous m'avez dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! »  
** La brune lui fit un sourire ''amicale'' **« Et c'est le cas. Mais cela serait tragique si elle mourrait alors que je vous ai prévenu qu'en se débarrassant de moi, vous la tuerait… Donc il vous reste deux choix… La transformé étant donné que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme ou, vous débarrassez des Mikaelson. »  
** Après un dernier regard de garce aux autres, elle sortit.

Une seule et même pensée traversa les esprits _« On est vraiment dans la merde. »_

* * *

 **Voili, Voilou, chapitre est très long et c'est parce que Jeudi, je pars en vacances et c'est pour me rattraper car je ne vais sûrement pas avoir le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolé d'avance. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ^^**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Les réactions des Mikaelson et du Scooby-Gang en apprenant qu'Abigaël étaient Kaleesia ?**

 **La discussion entre les Mikaelson ?**

 **La discussion entre le Scooby-Gang ?**

 **La discussion entre Bonnie et Caroline ?**

 **Le fait que les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang se retrouve chez Klaus ?**

 **La confrontation avec Kaleesia ? Les révélations de cette dernière ?**

 **Le retour d'Esther ?**

 **Le plan de secours de Kaleesia ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec grande impatience et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous as toujours donnée envie de lire la suite et de laisser des reviews ^^**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiments ? ^^**

 **Xoxo :***


	13. Juste un choix à faire

**Bonjour, alors dėsolė du retard, j'ai un problème avec l'ordi du coup, je suis avec ma tablette et comme cela m'ėnerve alors je m'excuse pour ce chapitre assez court... J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira ^^ Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais retrouver mon ordinateur, alors je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais les prochains chapitres...  
**

 **Adelys :** Merci pour ta review ^^ Et oui, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise malgré tout ! :-) J'espère que la suite te plaira même si ce chapitre est assez court. je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*

 **Mimi34 _:_** _Je suis ravie et désolé pour le retard et merci pour ta review ^^ Moi aussi je commençais à en avoir marre et pis je dois avouer qu'Abigaël me manque. Tu vas voir leur réaction et ce qu'ils vont décidé. Bon, pour son retour j'y réfléchis encore car je veux que cela soit bien et comme j'ai pas d'ord en se moment, je vais pouvoir réfléchir à son retour et qui sera pour bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est assez court, bonne lecture :* PS : j'ai rigolė toute seule en écrivant se passage. ;-)  
_

 **WhiteBlackGrey :** _Merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ^^ Je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est assez court, j'en suis désolé... Malheureusement, elle sera encore un peu la et peut-être bientôt le retour d'Abigaël. Moi aussi, j'aime détesté Damon ahah :-P Bonne lecture Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci pour ta reviews, qui me donne envie de continuer ^^ Je confirme que cela va être dur et très compliqué... Je suis ravie que le Kolabi te plaise mais malheureusement leur relation va en prendre un coup si elle revient... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis désolé qu'il soit court... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Xoxo :*  
_

 **sassy129 _:_** _Merci pour ta review, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouvelle lectrice ^^ Waouh, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant *-* Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. T'auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre et je suis désolé qu'il soit court mais sur la tablette sa m'énerve... Moi, je déteste Elena et je ne la supporte plus ! Je suis contente que les Lemons te plaisent ^^ Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard tant que tu laisse ton avis ;-) J'ai toujours adorė Kol, enfin tous les Originels ahah ! :-p Voilà la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu as tout compris sinon n'hésite surtout pas à me demander et je répondrais avec plaisir :-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il est assez court :-) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture Xoxo :*  
_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review toi ! ^^ Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il plaira comme les autres ^^ Bonne lecture Xoxo :*_

 **Luvi9811 :** _Merci_ _pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture Xoxo :*_

* * *

La porte d'entrėe claqua et un silence de mort suivit. Personne n'osa le briser et de toute manière, ils étaient sous le choc du plan de Kaleesia, même les Originels ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

 **« Alors, qui s'y colle ? »  
** Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Damon. Ce dernier les regarda tour à tour, il soupira en voyant leur incompréhension **« Vous l'avez entendu ? Le seule moyen pour qu'on s'en débarrasse est de… »**  
Elena le coupa en plissant les yeux **« N'y pense même pas. C'est hors de question qu'elle devienne un vampire ! »  
** Rebekah renchérit **« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. On trouvera un autre moyen ! »  
** Damon croisa les bras et leva un sourcil et parla ironiquement **« Ah oui ? Comment ? Parce que je me doute qu'elle vous donne gentiment l'âme d'Abigaël. »  
** Klaus se retrouva devant le frère de Stephen en un battement de cil avec un air sombre **« Approche-toi d'elle et je t'arrache le cœur. Clair, Damon ? »  
** Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix avec un sourire crispé et se recula d'un pas **« Comme de l'eau de roche ! »  
** Elijah s'avança **« Comme il est hors de question de transformer Abigaël… »  
** Il posa ses yeux menaçant sur Damon, qui leva les yeux au ciel **« Il faut réfléchir à l'endroit où elle a pu la cacher. »  
** Elena le regarda **« Kaleesia nous a montré qu'elle était intelligente et… »  
** Rebekah la coupa froidement **« Et que toi, tu ne l'étais pas. »  
** La descendante de Katherine la fusilla du regard et la sœur de Klaus lui rendit **« Tu n'as pas entendu le ''on'' ? Elle n'est pas toute seule. »  
** Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Qui a part nous pourrait savoir la vérité ? »  
** Ils réfléchirent quand Klaus murmura haineusement **« Katherine. »  
** Damon ricana **« Cela serait possible en connaissant cette garce. »  
** Elijah ne put s'empêcher de la défendre **« Katherine ne ferait pas ça. Quel serait sa raison ? »  
** Klaus plissa dangereusement les yeux en regardant son frère aîné. Rebekah s'assit sur le canapé **« Elle veut voir Klaus mort. »  
** Klaus se servit un verre de Bourbon **« La manipulatrice manipulé. Kaleesia ne lui as rien dit non plus. Il faut la retrouver. »  
** Stephen fronça les sourcils **« Et si elle ne l'a pas ? »  
** L'hybride se retourna **« Alors… Je la tuerais et ensuite on trouvera un moyen. »  
** Bonnie plissa les yeux **« Je vais appeler Lucy peut-être qu'elle pourra nous aider et qu'on aura assez de puissance pour faire disparaître Kaleesia du corps d'Abigaël. »  
** Elena s'avança devant la Bennett **« Je viens avec toi, on fera des recherches par rapport aux âmes. »  
** Esther les regardèrent puis les autres **« Je demanderais aux sorcières s'il existe un moyen de réunir un corps posséder et une âme à distance. »  
** Elijah s'avança devant sa mère **« Je viens avec vous pour ne pas nous faire avoir une seconde fois. »  
** Esther ne put qu'hocher la tête. Klaus finit son verre **« Bien. Damon et Stephen essayaient de trouver ses foutus pieux. Rebekah charge toi de faire diversion avec Kaleesia. Moi, je me charge de retrouver Katherine et Kol… Tu restes loin d'elle. »  
** Ce dernier plissa les yeux **« Tu rigoles ? »  
** L'hybride secoua la tête **« Kaleesia a réussi à te mettre à bout et je ne vais pas tenter le diable, et prendre le risque qu'elle y arrive de nouveau. »  
** Kol serra les dents et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Rebekah le coupa **« Bon, bah c'est partie, il faut faire vite. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas tarder à essayer de nous tuer, maintenant qu'on sait qui elle est. »  
** Les présents partirent à leur tâches respectifs.

* * *

Kol ragea intérieurement et monta dans sa chambre. Il entra et claqua la porte violemment. Il resta au milieu de la pièce. Il avait tellement envie d'arracher la tête à Kaleesia, il avait envie de la faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait fais souffrir quelqu'un. Elle les avait tous manipulé et ils s'étaient tous fait avoir. Klaus était le vampire le plus paranoïaque et elle avait réussi à l'aveuglait. Lui, il avait passé plus de temps avec elle et il n'avait rien remarqué non plus, Elle et Klaus s'étaient embrassés et comme un con, il y avait cru. Il aurait dû s'en douter mais à cause de ses foutus émotions, il s'était emporté. A cette pensée, il attrapa le meuble à sa gauche et le balança à travers la pièce, éparpillant les objets qui s'y trouvait, puis il donna un coup de poings dans le mur qui se fissura de bas en haut. Cette garce allait amèrement regretter. Lui, Kol Mikaelson rester à l'écart ? Hors de question. Il repensa soudainement aux choix que leur avait imposés Kaleesia _**« La transformer étant donné que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme ou, vous débarrassez des Mikaelson. »  
**_ Lui, il préférait le troisième : La tuer Elle. Mais comment ? Les deux choix n'étaient aucunement envisageable. Peut-être que ses sentiments pour Abigaël était indéniable maintenant, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à transformer la brune, il était peut-être égoïste mais il ne pourrait pas la transformer en sachant qu'elle ne le souhaitais pas. La plupart des vampires n'avaient jamais demandé d'être des êtres de la nuit, il ne voulait pas lui donner une nouvelle raison de le détester. _«_ _ **Jamais, elle ne se sentira en sécurité avec toi, jamais elle ne le sera avec aucun de vous. »  
**_ Et c'était vrai, il l'avait mise en danger à cause de Charlotte et maintenant, c'était une revanche contre Klaus, ils étaient des aimants à problème et Abigaël ne sera jamais tranquille s'ils faisaient parties de sa vie. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert pour ce rajouter dans sa vie. Il devait la laisser tranquille, partir pour qu'elle ne soit plus en danger.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus** **:**

 _ **« La transformer étant donné que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme ou, vous débarrassez des Mikaelson. »  
**_ Elle croyait quoi cette garce ? Qu'on donne des choix au grand Klaus Mikaelson ? Non seulement, il n'allait pas mourir mais jamais il ne transformerait Abigaël en vampire. Lui, n'avait jamais demandé à en être un même si au final il préférait, mais il savait que la brune n'aimerait pas devenir une créature de la nuit. Si elle lui demanderait alors il le ferait, mais jamais il ne le ferait sous la menace. Il était l'hybride Originel, le plus craint dans le monde des créatures, personne ne s'en prenait ainsi à sa famille, personne ne le manipuler, personne ne le menacer, sans le payer de sa misérable vie. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas la blesser sans blesser Abigaël et cela l'enrageait encore plus, il avait envie de tout balancer et tuer tous ce qui bouger. Perdre son calme n'était pas la bonne solution, mais savoir que pendant des jours c'était Kaleesia qui les menait en bateau, qu'elle l'avait poussé à embrasser Abigaël _**« Comment elle réagira en sachant que la personne à qui elle fait le plus confiance après Caroline, a cru qu'elle aurait pu se rapprocher de lui ainsi, alors qu'elle est persuadé depuis le début que Caroline t'aime même après toutes les horreurs que tu as faîtes ? Comment elle réagira alors que tu l'as fait passer pour une traîné aux yeux de sa meilleure amie ? »  
**_ Il était tellement en colère contre Caroline qu'il n'avait rien vu, ses émotions le rendait faible. Qu'elle avait poussé Kol à vouloir la tuer en sachant la réaction de l'hybride,Demander de l'aide à Bonnie. Bien sûr il comprenait la décision de la sorcière. Une envie monstrueuse de torture lui vient en pensant à Damon Salvatore, ce traître allait manger lorsqu'Abigaël serait de retour parmi eux, car oui il ferait tout pour la délivrer, en commençant par retrouver cette peste de Katerina et la forcer à lui donner l'âme de la brune. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pourrait aider Kaleesia. Si elle ne considérait pas Abigaël comme amie, alors pourquoi elle avait risqué de se montrer à Los Angeles en sachant très bien qu'il s'y trouvait ? Non, c'était impossible qu'elle a trahi Abigaël. Kaleesia avait dû, soit la menacer ou soit elle l'avait manipulé. Il fallait assez de puissance pour retirer l'âme d'un corps pour en garder un autre qui n'a pas sa place, peut-être que l'ancêtre d'Abigaël était puissante mais il pensait qu'elle avait eu besoin d'un coup de main, donc il y avait sûrement une autre sorcière dans l'équation. Il avait passé assez de temps sur Terre pour connaître quelques trucs de magie. Kaleesia perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

 **Du côté de Rebekah** **:**

Celle-ci entendait le boucan que faisait Kol dans sa chambre. Elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Elle devait faire diversion, cela serait plutôt à Caroline de s'y collait. Elle est très douée pour manipuler les autres ou encore Elena. Etre dans la même pièce que Kaleesia lui donner envie de meurtre, elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à Elle mais cela allait être dur, de la regarder dans le corps de son amie. Elle inspira profondément et se leva et sortit de la chambre, elle ne savait pas où elle pouvait se trouver, elle était peut-être au Grill. Rebekah sortit de la maison de son frère pour se rendre au Grill en appréhendant _**« La transformer étant donné que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme ou, vous débarrassez des Mikaelson. »**_  
C'était hors de question. Et si Damon s'en prenait à Elle, la torture qu'il a subi la veille ne serait rien comparée à ce qu'elle allait lui faire s'il la touchait. C'était hors de question qu'ils la transforment sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais ce geste. Déjà que s'il trouvait le moyen de la faire revenir, elle serait sûrement furieuse contre eux car ils n'avaient rien vu _**« Des amis qui n'ont pas vu qu'elle n'était pas elle. »  
**_ Rebekah serra ses mains autour du volant, Katherine était une garce mais Kaleesia était pire que la brune, elle était tout autant diabolique, mesquine et sournoise que la Petrova. Cela devait tenir de famille, seule Abigaël sortait du lot parce qu'elle était comme ça pour avoir voulu venger sa famille et non égoïstement comme Kaleesia et Katherine. Elle avait vu comment son amie pouvait se montrer manipulatrice et haineuse mais pour la bonne cause.

La blonde Originel se gara devant le Grill, elle sortit de sa voiture et entra et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Kaleesia dansait sur le bar d'une façon provocante, collé-serré avec deux mecs et une bouteille de Bourbon à la main. Rebekah serra les dents et marcha rapidement en sa direction pour la faire descendre quand… **« Rebekah ! »  
** Celle-ci se tourna et vit Matt, qui plissa les yeux **« Elle est devenue folle ! »  
** La blonde força un sourire **« Elle s'est… Disputé avec Kol. »  
** Matt fronça les sourcils **« Arrête, je sais qui elle est, et je sais que toi aussi. »  
** Rebekah ne put cacher sa surprise puis elle plissa les yeux **« Tu le savais depuis quand ? »  
** Le serveur soupira **« En même temps que Bonnie… Elle nous a demandé de distraire Stephen, Elena, Caroline et Alaric… »  
** La sœur de Klaus le regarda furieuse et s'empêcha avec mal de s'emporter **« Et tu as accepté ? »  
** Matt haussa un sourcil **« Je suis désolé mais je voulais protéger mes amis. »  
** Rebekah secoua la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle vit Kaleesia embrassait l'un des hommes. Elle oublia Matt et se posta devant le bar, elle attrapa le poignet de la brune qui la regarda mécontente, puis surprise de voir la Cadette des Mikaelson, puis afficha un sourire ravie mais la sœur de Kol, vit bien la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux verts **« Bekah' ! Tu viens te joindre à moi ? »  
** La blonde se ficha maintenant qu'elle était au Grill et que la plupart des personnes présentes les regardait avec curiosité. Elle tira sur le poignet de la brune, qui descendit du comptoir, Rebekah la retint pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. La blonde releva le menton **« Maintenant, il faut y aller ! »  
** Kaleesia haussa un sourcil et afficha un sourire sournois **« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'assommer devant tout le monde et me porter sur ton épaule ? »  
** Rebekah serra les dents en voyant ensuite son sourire vainqueur, elle ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela et la brune le savait **« Je t'emmènerais de force. »  
** L'ancêtre d'Abigaël rigola puis elle haussa les sourcils **« Tu ne prendrais pas de risque de dévoiler ta véritable nature. Moi… »  
** Elle décala légèrement sa veste sur le côté, Rebekah baissa les yeux et fut hébété de voir l'un des pieux en chêne blanc dans la poche intérieure. Elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux en retournant son regard dans le sien, et elle lui dit d'un ton moqueur **« Je m'en contre-fiche. »  
** Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsque la vampire lui attrapa le bras **« Je ne vais pas te laisser souiller son corps ! »  
** Kaleesia plissa les yeux en la fusillant de ses yeux, puis elle lui fit un sourire ''amicale'' **« Je ne vais rien faire de dégoûtant, juste profiter avant de finalement me décidé à vous tuer ! »  
** Elle se dégagea et posa sa main sur le bras de l'Originel, un frisson de dégoût et de colère envahit l'Originel **« Alors profite de ta journée et de ta soirée. Et attention à ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Sinon certaines personnes en feront les frais. »  
** Kaleesia n'attendit pas de réponses, elle fit un sourire fier à Rebekah mais de la menace dans les yeux, et s'éloigna.

Rebekah soupira et envoya un message à Klaus _**« Kaleesia est au Grill et elle n'a pas l'intention d'en bouger. Elle a l'un des chênes blanc sur elle. »  
**_ Puis à Stephen _**« Vous devez trouver 10 pieux. Kaleesia en a 1. »  
**_ La blonde s'assit à une table et commanda un verre sans lâcher Abigaël*Kaleesia des yeux accompagné des mêmes types que tout à l'heure. Son frère et Stephen lui répondirent presque en même temps, elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé.

Klaus : _**« Surveille-là. Fais en sorte qu'elle reste au Grill. Sois prudente. »  
**_ Stephen : _**« Compris. »**_

* * *

 **Du côté d'Elijah** **:**

Ce dernier arrive à la maison où fut brûlé Emily Bennett accompagné par sa mère. Il appréhendait énormément ce que les sorcières pourraient leur dire. Il se tourne vers Esther **"Vous êtes sûre qu'elles vont nous aider ?"**  
La sorcière regarda son fils et lui dit avec un léger soupir **"Je ne sais pas... Elles veulent vous voir mort mais Kaleesia a tué une innocente, elles ne laisseraient pas passer cela..."  
** Elijah n'était pas convaincu de ses paroles, ils ne faisaient aucunement confiance aux sorcières surtout quand sa mère était impliquée, mais il devait prendre sur lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Bonnie était peut-être puissante mais Kaleesia était puissante ET dangereuse, donc un peu d'aide était la bienvenue. La mère et le fils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la bâtisse, la sorcière entra et Elijah fut coincé à l'extérieur par une barrière magique, ce qui lui fit grincer des dents **"Faîtes quelque chose !"**  
Esther lui fit un sourire désolé **"Je suis désolé mais si tu veux qu'elle nous aide, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance et que tu restes ici."  
** Le frère de Klaus plissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance mais encore une fois avait-il le choix ? Probablement pas. Il hocha la tête à contre-coeur, elle se détourna et elle disparut dans le couloir. Le vampire souffla et se pinça l'arrêt du nez, puis il tendit l'oreille pour écouter leurs conversations, enfin cela serait surtout la voix de sa mère qu'il entendrait.

Esther descendit les escaliers avec une certaine appréhension, elle ne voulait pas le faire mais Kaleesia ne lui avait pas donner le choix. Elle avait tuée cette Meredith malgré qu'elle lui avait assuré que rien de mal n'arriverait. Certes, elle voulait se débarrasser des vampires une bonne fois pour toutes mais pas en risquant des vies innocente et en transformant Abigaël en vampire. Elle n'était pas aussi monstrueuse. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire confiance à Kaleesia mais maintenant le mal était fait, et elle devait se rattraper.

* * *

 **Du coté de Bonnie :**

Celle-ci était assise en tailleur et feuilleté pour la énième fois le livre de sort de son ancêtre mais ce fut un échec comme toutes les dernières fois, elle avait appelé Lucie et celle-ci avait pris le premier train de Starling. Bonnie lui avait expliquė dans les grandes lignes et sa cousine était contente de l'aider, en n'ayant jamais oublié qu'elle l'avait aider à prendre sa vie en main, lors de cette histoire avec Katherine.

Bonnie commençait sincèrement à désespérer et elle se mit à penser bien malgré elle que les choix que leur avait imposé Kaleesia était vraiment les seuls qu'ils avaient, elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, tous les sorts avaient une faille. C'était hors de question que qui que se soit touche à un cheveux d'Abigaël. Elle bouilla intérieurement en pensant à Damon, il était au courant depuis le début et elle aurait voulu lui planter un pieu dans le coeur, elle avait une telle haine en elle et qui demandait qu'à sortir, mais si elle laissait sa colère l'envahir alors Abigaël serait perdu et elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre encore quelqu'un. Mais dès que cette histoire serait fini, elle ferait payer cher à Damon pour leur avoir cacher la vérité sauf si Klaus la devancer. Bonnie savait maintenant que son amitié avec Abigaël n'était pas feint, en connaissant le caractère de l'hybride, elle avait été étonné de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas tuė. Klaus ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa famille et elle avait été plus que surprise qu'il ne fasse pas le choix que leur avait imposé Kaleesia, pour protégé sa famille de dingue. Elle ne peut dire ce qu'elle ressentait en faisant cette comparaison, il avait l'air de tenir à elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais ils devaient s'entraider pour elle. Bonnie serra les dents en reprenant à ce que Kaleesia leur a dit, ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kol, Klaus et Abigaël. Elle avait vraiment commencé à croire que le cadet avait des sentiments pour son amie, mais que devait-elle penser alors qu'il l'avait attaquer et presque tuė ? Bien sur c'etait pas son amie, mais cela ne changė rien au fait. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit et de s'être laissé convaincre, de n'avoir pas été assez observatrice, elle devait se racheter. Abigaėl était son amie et elle ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Elena qui était aux côtés de son amie, feuilleté les livres de la grand-mère de Bonnie, mais sans succès. Kaleesia avait raison, les seuls moyen c'était de la tuer ou la transformé, sauf s'il trouvait son âme. Seulement, il fallait une grande source de puissance pour retirer et remettre une âme dans un corps, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait une sorcière dans le coup. La Dopleganger en fit part à son amie mais celle-ci hocha simplement la tête. Le plus important n'était pas sa mais de trouver une formule ou un truc qui pourrait les aider. Elena ne voulait pas perdre Abigaël, elle lui manquait énormément et elle s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, d'avoiré été aveugle, elle en voulait à Damon de lui avoir cacher - encore - quelque chose d'important. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait si sa cousine ne revenait pas. Mais c'était aussi sa faute, elle aurait du tout faire pour qu'elle quitte la ville, tout faire pour ne pas qu'elle se rapproche des Originels, tout était de leur faute, surtout de Klaus, il avait énormément d'ennemi et à cause de cela on s'en prenait à Abigaël. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains, elle ferait tout pour qu'Abigaël ne devienne pas un buveur de sang. La seule satisfaction qu'elle avait été que si elle revenait, Elle leur en voudrait à eux car c'était à cause d'eux, tout ce que Kaleesia avait fait, elle s'éloignerait et serait en sécurité. Elle sourit en étant convaincu de ce qu'elle avançai

* * *

 **Voici Voilou encore désolé pour la longueur... Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poster la suite...**

 **Bien, nul, passable ?  
**

 **Dites-moi tous, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas :-)  
**

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, de suivre mon histoire et de la mettre dans vos favoris, vos avis me donne le courage de continuer et de poster le plus vite, même si en ce moment cela va être assez compliquée malheureusement... J'espère que vous me pourrez me pardonnerez ^^**

 **Désolé aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe pourtant je me relis au moins 6 fois, mais il y a toujours des fautes qui passent au travers malheureusement...**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiment ? ^^  
**

 **Xoxo et bonne soirée tout le monde :*  
**


	14. Note d'auteur - Dark Shadow

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.**

 **Je me suis lancé sur une histoire – encore - qui me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête, sur une série que j'adore, que j'aime tout autant que Vampire Diaries et de The Original qui est Arrow, si cela vous intéresse. Elle s'intitule Dark Shadow et j'aimerais avoir vos avis ^^ Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires et comme en ce moment, je suis une sorte de No life, car j'ai envie de rien et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive d'ailleurs, je me consacrerais à l'écriture de mes autres chapitres pendant cette période de Fainéantise.**

 **Dîtes-moi si cela vaut le coup que je continue. Toutes vos critiques seront les bienvenus. Je répondrais à vos reviews quand je posterais le chapitre ^^**

 **Xoxo et passez une bonne journée. :***


	15. Un retour plus qu'attendu

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Voici la suite de ''Jeux ou Sentiments ?'' Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais je suis aussi en plein écriture sur une autre fiction qui se passe dans l'univers d'Arrow, si vous aimez bien la série, n'hésitez surtout pas à y passer faire un tour, vos avis sont très important pour moi :-)**

 **Je voudrais remercier aussi tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis leurs histoires dans leurs favoris. Je suis extrêmement de toucher de voir tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Cela me donne l'envie de continuer et de vous satisfaire. Je ne pourrais jamais assez, vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur. *-***

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :***

 **Ps : J'ai changé le type d'écriture de mon histoire, dîtes-moi si cela vous gêne et je reviendrais comme au départ.** **:-)**

 **Poppy97 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Sassy129 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
Même si je veux me débarrassé d'Elena, pour l'instant tu vas devoir encore la supporter hihi ;-P  
Tu commences ? Moi je l'ai toujours adoré cette fille, enfin sauf quand elle s'en était pris à Jenna. Elena est… Elena… Malheureusement cela ne vas pas s'arranger de sitôt. J'aimerais vous la faire aimer, mais comment faire quand moi-même je ne l'aime pas ? Lol. C'est dur.  
Concernant l'âme d'Abigaël, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Je ne lis pratiquement pas les fictions sur les OC car les auteurs les transformes souvent en Mary-sue et je ne supporte pas ces personnages. Va voir dans mes favoris j'en ai peut-être une ou deux si je m'en souviens bien.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Adélys :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
Je me demande aussi ahah, non je rigole :-P Bon, je vais spoiler la suite, ils ne vont pas la transformer, elle deviendra sûrement un vampire mais si c'est le cas et que je ne change pas d'avis, cela sera d'une façon que tu n'en doutes peut-être pas et j'espère d'ailleurs, tu risques d'être surprise si je décide de la transformer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même, Xoxo :*_

 **LadyPresidentRomana :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
Kol est… Kol, et pis même si Abigaël le laisserait partir, est-ce que lui pourrait la quitter ?  
Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
Je sais que vous aimerez tous qu'elle devienne un vampire, et elle le deviendra sûrement mais pas tout de suite. J'ai mon idée de comment et quand elle le deviendra et comment elle sera en vampire, si je ne change pas d'avis d'ici là hihi :-p  
En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne seras pas déçu, Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te fera oublier l'attente. Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais ma dernière histoire me tient vraiment à cœur au même titre que celle-là. :-)  
Je sais que vous voulez la voir en vampire mais j'ai une autre idée de la façon, je veux que cela soit imprévisible, pas comme par exemple Caroline, où je me suis douter que Katherine allait s'en prendre à elle dès que Damon a proposé de lui faire boire son sang à l'hôpital. Et j'espère que cela sera avec surprise, enfin, sauf si je décide de changer d'avis et de ne pas la transformer avant un bon moment, mais on verra :-P  
J'espère cependant que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

 **WhiteBlackGrey :** _Merci encore pour tes belles reviews qui me donne le courage de continuer ^^ Je suis désolé du retard, mais ma fiction sur Arrow me tiens vraiment à cœur autant que celle-ci et pas autant que les autres qui sont en pause pour l'instant. Pas par manque d'inspiration, mais parce que pour le moment j'aimerais finir ses deux fictions. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour le retard… :-)  
Oui, la pauvre… Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance je le confirme, je ne l'épargne pas, ma pauvre Abigaël. Si elle devient vampire, je sais quand et comment elle le deviendra, je veux que cela soit imprévisible et surprenant. Ainsi que comment elle va réagir et se comporter.  
Elena restera Elena pendant un bon bout de temps mais apparemment je ne peux pas la tuer grrrr. J'aimerais la faire être aimé, mais c'est trop dur à écrire surtout que moi-même je ne la supporte pas…_

 _Je vais répondre à la deuxième partie de ta deuxième reviews, j'adore Fullmétal et Dbz et je ne m'en cache pas, j'ai jamais regardé Mew Mew Power mais je connais les Winx pour avoir regardé 2 ou 3 épisodes, mais je préfère regarder les trucs de ''mec'' xD. Moi je regardais pour tout à vrai dire.  
Bon sinon, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu passeras un agréable moment, Xoxo ma belle :*_

* * *

\- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Répondez-moi. S'éleva une voix calme mais autoritaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui quémanda une voix neutre.

Esther se retourna et fut surprise de voir Emily Bennett, elle s'attendait sincèrement à voir Ayanna. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de question et passa tout de suite au sujet.

\- Dîtes-moi comment sortir Kaleesia du corps d'Abigaël ? Demanda Esther toujours autoritaire.

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Demanda la descendante d'Emily en fronçant les sourcils. Elle, elle n'est pas aveuglée par l'amour que tu portes à ses erreurs de la nature.

\- Elle a tué une Meredith Fell ! Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. S'exclama la sorcière furieuse.

Esther se recula en haussant les sourcils surprise, en voyant l'expression de l'ex servante de Katherine.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas. Comprit Esther Voilà, pourquoi on doit la stopper. Rajouta-t-elle

\- Non. Se reprit Emily. Meredith se servait du sang de vampire, elle n'était pas une innocente.

\- Mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir pour autant. On est censé faire respecter les lois de la nature en se débarrassant des vampires et… Tenta la mère de Klaus.

\- Et Kaleesia est en bon chemin pour ça, pourquoi l'arrêtez alors qu'elle peut réussir là où vous avez échoué ! La coupa l'ancêtre Bennett.

\- Je veux parler à Ayanna. Quémanda la Sorcière.

\- Elle ne souhaite pas vous voir. Déclara Emily.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle connaît Kaleesia aussi bien que moi et qu'elle sait que j'ai raison ? Demanda Esther. Elle sait que Kaleesia est imprévisible. Qu'en tuant Meredith on ne peut plus lui faire confiance.

Les deux sorcières s'affrontèrent du regard. Esther avait voulu être convaincante mais les Bennett étaient très têtus. Elle devait absolument les convaincre de les aider. Kaleesia avait tué une innocente ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Et si elle se rétractait et décidé de ne pas quitter le corps de sa descendance ? Elle n'était pas assez puissante face à Kaleesia, elle ne pourrait jamais l'aider sans l'aide des sorcières. Elle devait insister, elle ne repartirait pas sans avoir parlé à Ayanna. Emily disparut d'un coup et la mère Mikaelson soupira et s'apprêtait à hausser la voix lorsque…

\- Bonjour Esther. Salua une voix ferme.

\- Bonjour Ayanna. Salua à son tour la sorcière en se retournant.

* * *

 **Du côté des Salvatore :**

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Grogna une voix.

\- Et tu voudrais que je te regarde comment ? En grogna une seconde.

\- Stephen… Commença-t-il dans un soupire.

\- Comment tu as pu nous cacher ça Damon ? Demanda le cadet Salvatore avec haine.

Damon soupira en se servant un verre de bourbon et il s'assit sur son fauteuil.

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

\- Ah ouais ? Ricana nerveusement Stephen, ne le croyant pas et c'est ce que vit son frère.

\- Je déteste Abigaël, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Déclara Damon sans une once d'émotion. Mais je n'avais aucune idée du plan de cette garce. On sait tous les deux que je ne m'en prendrais pas à Abigaël à cause d'Elena. Continua Damon ironique.

\- Et pourtant tu as laissé Kaleesia faire, tu l'as aidé Damon ! Meredith est morte, la copine de ton meilleur ami ! S'écria le Cadet.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus se leva à vitesse vampirique et le regarda froidement. Stephen ne fut pas impressionné par son aîné, qui le défia du regard.

\- Tu voulais te débarrasser de Klaus autant que moi. Etant dans le corps d'Abigaël, on pouvait atteindre Klaus sans qu'il ne se méfie.

\- Et regarde où cela nous a mené ! Si Bonnie ou Esther ne peuvent rien contre elle, alors Abigaël est condamné, mais toi évidemment tu t'en moque, hein ? Elena ne te pardonnera jamais et moi non plus. Déclara Stephen, en sortant du salon.

Il devait s'occuper. Il devait trouver où se trouvait les pieux, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle aurait pu les cacher, ce qui ne calma pas ses envies de tuer son frère. Si Abigaël venait à mourir, Elena ne s'en remettrait pas et Klaus redeviendra celui qu'il a toujours été. Il fallait être idiot pour voir que l'Hybride n'était plus le même, il avait toujours un sale caractère mais il avait fait des choses, qu'il n'aurait pas fait il y a des mois. Comme être ami avec une humaine qui n'est pas de sa famille. Se rendre à Los Angeles pour l'aider. Laisser la vie sauve à Katherine Pierce. Ne pas avoir tenté de créer de nouveaux hybrides. Et cela le faisait presque apprécier Klaus, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant, il n'oubliait pas tous ce qu'il avait fait. Stephen monta dans sa chambre et réfléchit posément. Ils avaient cherché dans la maison de Klaus, chez Meredith, dans tous les recoins du manoir Salvatore, ils avaient même cherché dans la crypte des Lockwood avec Alaric étant donné que les vampires ne pouvaient pas rentrer et même à l'endroit où avait été enfermé Katherine, sous l'ancienne église mais rien. Où avait-elle pu bien mettre ses pieux ? Il y avait un endroit où ils n'avaient pas vérifié. Mais oui, quel con ! Il se leva et sortit à vitesse vampirique de la maison.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus :**

Ce dernier ragea en jetant son téléphone contre le mur. Aucun de ses hybrides encore vivant ne pouvait lui dire où se trouvait cette garce de Katherine. Il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve mais s'il se trompait ? Si elle n'était pas en contact avec Kaleesia ? Il avait remarqué le respect qu'éprouvait la vampire pour Abigaël, Pourquoi changerait-elle de camps ? Sauf si Kaleesia l'avait manipulé à son tour. Il espérait fortement que la sorcière Bennett trouverait un moyen pour se débarrasser d'elle. Sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Serait-il capable de se sacrifier pour la jeune femme ? Cela faisait 1 000 ans qu'il avait fui son père. Mais il savait une chose, qu'Abigaël était une femme pour laquelle on pourrait se sacrifier. Mais il ferait en sorte qu'il n'en arrive pas à cela. Il sortit un autre téléphone de son meuble et composa un numéro.

\- Tu es toujours au Grill ? Demanda rapidement l'hybride.

 _\- Ouais, dis-moi que tu as trouvé Katherine ? Demanda sa sœur dans un soupire agacé._

\- Non. Aucune trace. Grogna-t-il à bout de nerfs. Il faut que tu essayes de lui prendre son téléphone.

 _\- Je m'en charge. Tu as des nouvelles des Salvatore ?_

\- Non, pas pour l'instant mais j'espère qu'ils les trouveront, s'ils ne veulent pas voir leurs têtes se détachaient de leurs épaules. Menaça l'hybride.

 _\- Le plus important pour l'instant c'est Kaleesia. Soupira Rebekah._

\- Je sais.

Il raccrocha. D'abord, il a fait souffrir Caroline, malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait envers la blonde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments pour la bébé vampire. Puis, il s'était allié à son père pour le tuer et maintenant, il leur avait caché qu'Abigaël n'était pas elle. A cause de lui, l'ex tueuse était en danger. Soit la tuer ou soit la transformer, un cas comme l'autre, c'était hors de question. Il savait que la jeune femme ne voudrait pas devenir un vampire et préférerait mourir à la place. Pourrait-il s'y résoudre ? Non. C'était la seule amie qu'il avait. La seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille. La seule pour qui il éprouvait un profond respect. Elle l'avait intrigué depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il sourit en repensant à son petit speech _« Un conseil d'ami, reste loin de Caroline... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle trouve à Lockwood, et ce qu'elle a dans la tête pour dire que tu n'es pas canon, car tu es trop sexy !... Mais soi-disant tu ne l'intéresse pas, car tu serais un 'danger', Moi je n'ai pas peur de Toi !... Alors fous-lui la paix sinon t'auras à faire à Moi, j'espère que j'ai été assez clair comme avec ton idiot de frère ! »_ Il avait pensé que si elle aurait découvert la vérité, elle ne lui aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton, mais même après l'avoir découvert, elle ne s'était pas éloignée malgré la menace qu'il représentait pour ses proches et continuait à le défier. Il craignait son retour. Comment allait-elle prendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Leur pardonnerait-elle pour ne pas avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas elle dans son corps ? Que Kaleesia s'était servi d'elle pour l'atteindre ? L'ancêtre d'Abigaël avait raison, jamais elle ne serait en sécurité avec eux. On se servirait d'elle pour l'atteindre et il ne devait jamais laisser cela arrivait. Il tenait à elle, même si jamais il ne le dirait à voix haute à qui que ce soit. Il devra avoir une discussion avec son jeune frère concernant l'ex tueuse. Il voyait que Kol avait des sentiments pour la brune, mais il ne pourrait oublier qu'il avait essayé de la tuer. C'était peut-être Kaleesia mais il ne le savait pas. Son frère était impulsif et Abigaël était exactement comme lui, ils avaient un fort caractère. Leur relation était dangereuse. L'un comme pour l'autre, et un jour cela se terminerait mal, très mal. Il cligna des yeux quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

\- Je l'ai. Annonça Rebekah avant qu'il ne prononce un mot.

* * *

 **Du côté de Rebekah :**

Celle-ci avait envie de commettre un meurtre depuis qu'elle était entrée. Elle avait totalement conscience que Kaleesia la narguer, elle voulait la mettre à bout et cela fonctionnait. Elle avait envie de l'assommer et l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle une bonne fois pour toute, mais à quoi cela servirait vu qu'elle pourrait se libéré avec ses pouvoirs ? La seule chose qui l'empêchait de lui briser la nuque était bien évidemment qu'elle se trouve dans le corps de son amie. Amie qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. La seule qui ne montrait aucune peur face à des vampires, même un vampire tel que Kol ou un hybride tel que Klaus. Celle qui n'avait pas peur de leur tenir tête. Elle serra les poings, comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas elle ? Cela l'enragea encore plus quand il se souvint que Kol s'en était pris à elle. Elle croyait sincèrement qu'il ne pourrait lui faire du mal, elle s'était trompée. Kaleesia avait bien réussi son coup, elle s'était éloignée de son frère. Elle avait poussé à bout Kol, pour qu'il l'attaque et que Klaus lui en veuille. Elle l'avait aidé à torturer Damon, pour que ce dernier nourrisse la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour son hybride de frère. Bonnie devait trouver un moyen à tout prix. Abigaël lui manquait affreusement et elle espérait qu'elle pourra lui pardonner. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone sonna. Klaus.

Elle raccrocha dans un soupire puis leva ses yeux bleus sur Kaleesia qui était près du comptoir, à discuter et rigoler avec des hommes. Elle serra les dents et réfléchit à un moyen de lui prendre son smartphone sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle se leva et se dirigea en direction de la brune.

\- Je peux te parler ? Demanda l'Originel avec un sourire forcé.

\- Bien sûr. Sourit Kaleesia avec une moquerie à peine dissimulé. Excusez-moi. Dit-elle ensuite aux hommes qui l'accompagnait avec un sourire aguicheur.

Rebekah et Kaleesia s'éloignèrent et elles se trouvèrent dans le couloir. La sœur de Klaus se retourna vivement.

\- Dégage du corps de mon ami ! Réclama la blonde.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé. Se moqua la brune.

\- Je ne rigole pas. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Lui dit Rebekah en serrant fortement les poings, ses ongles rentrant dans sa peau.

\- Tu sais exactement pourquoi je suis ici. Rétorqua Kaleesia. Abigaël reviendra quand j'aurais exactement ce que je veux. Soit déjà heureuse que je vous laisse encore une journée. Menaça l'ancêtre d'Abigaël, toujours avec un sourire en coin.

Le vampire Originel la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, ses veines ressortirent et ses crocs s'allongèrent.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Grogna Rebekah.

\- Mais bien sûr que si. Je vous ai dit les façons de vous débarrassez de moi. Sourit la brune, faisant perdre patience à la sœur de Klaus. Transforme-moi et tu reverras ton ''amie''. Dit-elle en mettant bien l'insistance sur amie.

La sorcière se dégagea de l'emprise de Rebekah, elle perdit son sourire et toute trace d'humour. Ce qui fit directement penser à Dark Shadow, sauf qu'elle craignait plus l'ex tueuse que son ancêtre.

\- Profite de ta journée, Bekah', et fait attention parce que je pourrais très bien avancer mes plans. Menaça-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de la blonde.

Rebekah serra les dents puis baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait le téléphone d'Abigaël, elle ne perdit pas de temps et composa le numéro de son frère avec le sien, il décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

 _\- Je l'ai. Lui annonça-t-elle._

\- Envoie-moi le numéro de Brook. Ordonna son frère.

 _\- Pourquoi Brook ? Demanda Rebekah en fronçant les sourcils._

\- Parce que si Katherine est effectivement au courant, elle risque de s'enfuir. Et si elle ne l'es pas, elle ne va sûrement pas me croire et s'enfuir aussi. Brook pourra tracer son téléphone, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de son numéro.

 _\- D'accord. Soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autres ?_

\- Continue de la surveiller. Qu'elle ne quitte pas le Grill.

 _\- Nik' je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête à chaque seconde. Répliqua-t-elle en serrant les dents._

\- Je sais Rebekah mais on a encore besoin de temps.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Elle lui envoya le numéro de Brook, et souffla pour se calmer en s'adossant au mur. Elle espérait sincèrement que Katherine avait l'âme d'Abigaël et que sa mère avait convaincu les sorcières de les aider, même si elle se doutait que cela aller s'avérait difficile. Elle retourna dans la salle et fronça les sourcils en voyant Kol, se dirigeait rapidement vers Abigaël*Kaleesia. Rebekah ne perdit pas de temps et se plaça devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda sa sœur en plissant les yeux.

\- Dégage de mon chemin. Grogna-t-il. Tout de suite. Ordonna le brun en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais ce n'est pas en agissant impulsivement que…

\- La ferme Rebekah. La coupa-t-il brusquement.

La plus ''jeune'' des Mikaelson cligna des yeux surprise, même en étant en froid jamais il ne lui avait parlé aussi froidement. Elle fut tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il la contourna pour continuer son avancée.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie et d'Elena :**

\- Kaleesia a raison. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Râla Elena en fermant un énième livre.

\- Il faut continuer de chercher en attendant Lucie. Répondit Bonnie concentrée.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre ma cousine. Murmura la Doppelganger.

La sorcière Bennett releva les yeux pour observer son ami, qui avait la tête dans ses mains. Bonnie posa doucement sa main sur le bras de la brune.

\- Tu ne l'as perdra pas. Je trouverais un moyen. Tenta de la rassurer la descendante d'Emily.

\- Toi-même tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas assez puissante face à Elle. Lui rappela amèrement Elena.

\- Toute seule, oui. Mais peut-être qu'avec Lucie et Esther on aura assez de pouvoir.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda la brune inquiète.

\- Alors on fera… Ce qu'Abigaël voudrait… Murmura avec mal la sorcière.

\- Elle ne voudrait pas devenir un vampire… Rétorqua Elena.

Bonnie ne répondit rien et la descendante de Katherine su qu'elle ne parlait pas du choix de la transformation. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- C'est hors de question qu'on… Qu'on… S'écria Elena au bord des larmes.

Elle avait déjà perdu sa cousine, elle ne voulait pas revivre encore une fois la perte d'un être cher. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Bonnie savait qu'ils n'auraient pas le choix. Si Esther, Lucie ou Elle n'étaient pas assez puissante, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Elle se fichait que les Mikaelson meurt ou encore les Salvatore, mais sa mère et Caroline ne méritaient pas de mourir. Elle aussi ne voulait perdre plus personne. Mais elle savait qu'Abigaël préférerait mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire. Elle savait aussi que l'ex tueuse se considérait comme un monstre et qu'en vampire, elle ne se supporterait pas surtout qu'elle devait boire du sang pour survivre.

\- Et on ne le fera pas… Car je trouverais un moyen ! Déclara Bonnie avec détermination.

Elena n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette retentit. La sorcière se leva pour ouvrir à la personne. Elle sourit quand elle découvrit sa cousine derrière la porte, elles se serrèrent dans leur bras.

\- Salut Cous'. Salua l'arrivante.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Sourit Bonnie.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on allait se revoir. Lui dit-elle en s'écartant.

\- Je m'excuse que cela soit encore à cause de vampire. Répondit la Bennett en perdant son sourire.

\- Tu es ma famille et cela à l'air très important pour que tu ais besoin de moi. Rétorqua Lucie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas qu'une question de vampire. Déclara Bonnie en s'effaçant pour la laisser rentrer.

Bonnie ne perdit pas de temps et lui raconta toute l'histoire. Lucie en fut ébahie de cette histoire, elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Abigaël mais elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour avoir l'amitié de Niklaus Mikaelson. Elle avait entendu tellement d'histoire sur lui qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le rencontrer, lui et sa famille. Mais sa cousine avait besoin d'elle et elle se devait de l'aider.

\- Je ne sais rien concernant les âmes. S'excusa Lucie. Juste que c'est extrêmement dur de séparer l'âme d'un corps pour la remplacer par une autre. J'ai juste entendu que pour se débarrasser de l'intrus, il fallait tuer le corps qu'il avait pris. Murmura Lucie, sachant que cela ne les aidait pas.

\- Cette histoire date de combien de temps ? Demanda la cousine d'Abigaël.

\- De plusieurs années déjà… 20 ans je crois. C'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté.

\- Alors peut-être que cela a changé et que quelqu'un a réussi. Voulut se rassuré la petite-fille de Sheila. Il faut absolument que Klaus retrouve Katherine et qu'Esther convainque les sorcières de nous aider. Soupira la métisse.

\- Je vais vous aider, on aura peut-être assez de pouvoir à nous deux et Esther.

\- On a déjà essayé de se débarrasser de Kaleesia avec elle, mais on n'est pas assez puissante et Esther est quand même la sorcière Originel. Commença à désespéré la descendante d'Emily.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Les Bennett sont plus forts lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Sourit Lucie à sa cousine en posant sa main sur son bras.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus :**

Après la discussion avec sa sœur, il appela Brook sans plus attendre qui décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

 _\- Allo ? S'éleva la voix de la Militaire._

\- C'est Klaus. Il faut que tu m'aides. Déclara le Mikaelson sans plus de cérémonie.

 _\- Un ''s'il te plaît'' ne te tuerais pas. Répliqua-t-elle dans un léger rire puis… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-elle._

Brook trouva bizarre que l'hybride l'appel. Pourquoi l'appelait-il soudainement ? Et pour l'aider, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal.

\- J'ai besoin que tu traces le téléphone de Katherine. C'est trop long à t'expliquer. Lui dit l'hybride avant qu'elle ne pose des questions.

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux toujours la tuer ? Demanda Brook incompréhensive._

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, tu peux le faire ou pas ? Grogna l'hybride impatient. Mais ne l'appel pas, c'est question de la sécurité d'Abigaël. Prévint Klaus d'une voix grave et sombre.

 _\- Je m'en charge tout de suite. J'en ai pour deux minutes. Déclara rapidement la Militaire en attrapant son ordi._

Cette dernière avait bien senti que quelque chose de grave ce passer, en entendant la voix de l'hybride. Pourtant elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais Abigaël si. Et elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle devait se fier à l'instinct de sa mentor et amie. Elle ne se trompait que très rarement sur les gens, ce qui l'impressionnait car d'habitude elle se méfiait de tout le monde sans exception. Brook fit quelques manip' et en moins de trois minutes, elle trouva la position de l'ancêtre d'Elena.

 _\- Elle est à 40 kilomètres de Mystic Falls. Dans un coin paumé, il n'y a qu'une ferme aux alentours. Je t'envoie le plan sur ton téléphone._

L'hybride entendit un Bip, il décolla son androïde de son oreille et vit le plan et le trajet à suivre pour s'y rendre. Il fut impressionné de la vitesse qui avait fallu à la jeune femme, alors que ses hybrides n'avaient trouvés aucune trace. Etre un vampire ou une sorcière n'aidait pas dans tous les cas au final.

\- M… Merci. Prononça rapidement l'Hybride avant de raccrocher.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, sortit de sa maison et se rendit à l'endroit du plan à vitesse vampirique.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Elijah :**

Ce dernier était assis sur un rocher devant la maison et il commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Il commençait à croire que sa mère n'arriverait jamais à convaincre les sorcières, ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur elle pour cette histoire. Elles soutenaient Kaleesia même si elle avait tué Meredith, il ne pouvait plus entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la maison et il savait que c'était à cause de ses satanés Sorcières. Il les respectait assez, car elles avaient raison. Les vampires ne devraient pas être sur Terre, ils étaient des abominations. Ils étaient sur terre depuis plus de 1 000 et pourtant, il n'avait pas su évoluer, au contraire, ils étaient devenus des prédateurs encore plus redoutable au fil des ans. Ils avaient eu le temps pendant tous ses siècles de devenir meilleur, et pourtant, ils sont devenus pire. Mais était-ce vraiment leurs fautes ? Leurs parents les avaient transformés. Leur père les avait ensuite traqués. Il avait battu Klaus puis l'avait insulté de monstre, alors il en était devenu un. Cela n'excusait pas tous, mais c'était pour cela que Klaus était devenu paranoïaque, méfiant et psychopathe. Elijah sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un craquement de branche, il tourna ses yeux vers la source du bruit en plissant les yeux, il se leva ses sens aux aguets, il se détendit lorsqu'il aperçut Stephen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda l'Originel.

\- Je pense savoir où se trouve les pieux. Répondit calmement Stephen, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la maison.

\- Pourq… Parce qu'elles sont avec Kaleesia… Elles doivent faire comme avec nos cercueils. Soupira Elijah. Les sorcières bloquent l'entrée. Lui apprit le frère de Klaus, en voyant Stephen s'y dirigeait.

\- Et votre mère ?

\- Je ne peux pas les entendre. Si elles ne veulent pas nous aider, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait faire. Murmura dangereusement l'Originel.

\- Bonnie attend sa cousine, elle espère qu'elles seront assez puissantes avec votre mère. Expliqua le cadet Salvatore.

\- Même si elles y arriveraient… Un corps ne peut pas vivre plus de 2 jours sans son âme. Dit-il en inspirant profondément pour calmer sa colère envers l'ancêtre d'Abigaël.

\- Alors il faut aussi espérer que Klaus retrouve Katherine et qu'elle a l'âme d'Abigaël. Dit Stephen en serrant les poings. Sinon, ils nous restent plus qu'une chose à faire. Grogna le frère de Damon.

\- C'est hors de question qu'on la transforme… Commença Elijah.

\- Je sais, je suis d'accord. Abigaël ne voudrait pas cela… Mais vous en serez capable ? Demanda Stephen.

Elijah ne répondit pas. Il ne le veut pas. Mais aurait-il le choix ? S'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autres ? Rebekah ne s'en remettrait pas. Klaus redeviendra celui qu'il a toujours été, ainsi que Kol. Car il voyait que ses deux frères s'étaient ''assagis''. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Esther sortit de la maison avec un air grave.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus :**

L'Hybride fixait la maison depuis 5 bonnes minutes, personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, il commença tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il monta les marches du perron et toqua 2 coups à la porte. Il entendit des pas et fronça les sourcils. La porte s'ouvrit et il afficha un sourire en coin loin d'être amicale, à la personne devant lui. Elle voulait se montrer digne mais il vit bien la lueur terrifié au fond de ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, _Katerina._

\- Klaus. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il perdit son sourire et essaya de rentrer mais une barrière invisible l'en empêcha. Katherine sourit en croisant les bras.

\- Un problème ? Ricana la Petrova.

\- Pourquoi tu aides Kaleesia ? Je croyais qu'Abigaël était ton amie ? Grogna l'Hybride.

\- Elle est mon amie. Dit Katherine sincèrement. Qui est Kaleesia ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Klaus plissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement elle ne savait pas, mais il connaissait la femme devant elle. Manipulatrice.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que t'ignore que l'ancêtre d'Abigaël : Kaleesia, a pris possession de son corps ? Demanda l'hybride perplexe.

\- Tu es encore plus parano que ce que je pensais. Rigola la vampire, elle se stoppa quand elle vit son air grave. Attends tu es sérieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Planqué ici ?

\- Abigaël a dit qu'un type voulait récupérer un objet qu'elle lui avait dérobé qui pouvait le faire inculpé de je-ne-sais-quoi lorsqu'elle était chez les Militaires. Expliqua la vampire.

\- Et j'imagine que cet objet est une boule de Cristal ? Demanda Klaus sans avoir besoin qu'elle le confirme.

\- Non. Dit-elle cependant sous le froncement de sourcil de l'hybride. C'est une clé USB.

\- J'aurais dû m'en doutais… Pourquoi elle nous aurait dit où se trouvait son âme. Grogna le Mikaelson.

\- Alors, Abigaël… N'est plus Abigaël. Murmura Katherine sous le choc.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être manipulé ? Demanda Klaus avec ironie. Donne-moi cette clé !

Elle le fusilla du regard mais se détourna pour aller chercher l'âme d'Abigaël, quand une douleur lui vrilla le crâne, elle poussa un cri en se tenant la tête des deux mains et tomba à genoux. Il releva les yeux et il fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme blonde, avec la main tendu et qui le regardait avec un regard noir.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Grogna Katherine avec une lueur meurtrière.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas les aider ! Dit la blonde pas le moins du monde impressionné par le regard noir de la Petrova.

Klaus la regardait tout aussi meurtrier et avec folie, il essaya de rentrer mais rien n'y faisait, il cogna de toute ses forces mais rien du tout. Katherine se coucha au sol en se retenant de gémir de douleur, ne voulant pas se montrer faible face à l'hybride.

\- Toi, je te jure la sorcière, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je… Commença l'hybride.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi depuis l'extérieur ? Tu ne peux pas rentrer ! Nargua la blonde.

\- Tu seras bien obligé de sortir un jour ou l'autre. Sourit Klaus, mauvais.

\- Sauf si Kaleesia te tue avant et tu sais qu'elle a les pouvoirs pour !

Elle baissa sa main et Katherine souffla en se relevant difficilement, elle la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu étais au courant ? Murmura la brune haineusement.

\- Kaleesia a mon frère et elle le tuera !

\- Elle te manipule, elle a tué quelqu'un qui la gêner et tu crois qu'elle vous fera quoi quand elle n'aura plus besoin de vous ? Mentit à moitié l'hybride. Pense plutôt à ce que je vous ferais, car je suis IMMORTEL ! Perdit patience Klaus, en voyant son sourire en coin.

La sorcière le regarda et ils se défièrent du regard. Katherine s'avança discrètement mais la blonde le vit et la prévint du regard. La brune fit quelque chose que l'hybride n'aurait jamais cru.

\- On t'aidera. Promis Katherine.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien contre elle. Murmura la sorcière.

\- Sauf si tu nous aides. Renchérit l'hybride.

Cela lui faisait mal de faire ça, mais la vie d'Abigaël était en jeu. Il ne la suppliait pas mais il devait se la jouer fin pour qu'il lui donne cette clé USB.

\- Et comment ? Demanda curieusement la sorcière. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne me tuerez pas ?

\- Parce qu'on veut aussi sauver notre amie. Et si tu nous aide alors on aura… Une dette envers toi. Lui dit Katherine avec une fausse sincérité.

Elle lui avait filé un anévrisme et elle allait payer pour ça. Mais il fallait déjà penser à Abigaël. Elle avait eu du mal à croire Klaus, mais maintenant, elle se sentait affreusement furieuse. Elle avait été manipulée et cela lui restait en travers de la gorge. C'est elle qui manipulait et non le contraire. Personne n'avait rien vu ? Elle était impressionné que Klaus se soit fait si facilement berné, paranoïaque comme il était. Même Caroline, sa meilleure amie ? C'était bluffant. La Petrova sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une profonde inspiration.

\- D'accord. Accepta finalement la Sorcière après mûre réflexion.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

Cette dernière avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle devrait aidé ses amis elle le savait, mais elle avait tellement d'émotion en elle, qui se mélangeait qu'elle ne leur serait d'aucun secours. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait mais d'un côté, elle appréhendait son retour, car oui il en était sûre, Abigaël reviendrais et tout le monde irait bien. Mais comment pouvez-t-elle la regarder en face alors qu'elle n'avait rien vu ? Comment va réagir Abigaël à propos de tous ses événements ? Lui pardonnera-t-elle ? Leur pardonnera-t-elle ? Comment elle, avait pu croire qu'elle aurait embrassé Klaus ? D'ailleurs, cela ne changerait rien qu'ils s'étaient embrassé, elle n'en voulait pas à Abigaël mais comment Klaus avait pu faire ça ? Mais d'un côté, elle s'en doutait, elle l'avait repoussé et malgré sa promesse, il ne voulait plus l'attendre et elle sentit quelque chose se brisait en elle. Elle avait été blessée de savoir pour leur baiser, elle se sentait trahie. Oui, elle aimait Klaus, oui elle avait essayé de fuir ses sentiments, et oui elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle devait arrêter de se mentir à elle-même. Elle était amoureuse de Klaus Mikaelson, malgré son mauvais caractère, sa paranoïa, ses menaces à répétitions, le fait qu'il a voulu la sacrifier, qu'il a tué Jenna etc… Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de se battre. Mais comment faire face à cela, alors qu'il avait embrassé sa meilleure amie, même si ce n'était pas vraiment elle ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle était stupide, elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir rien vu. De n'avoir pas été plus observatrice et si elle perdait Abigaël de nouveau ? Si cela arrivait, cela la détruirait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait vivre avec la perte de sa meilleure amie. Comment elle pourrait vivre alors que cela était aussi de sa faute ? Elle secoua soudainement la tête. Non. Elle n'allait pas perdre Abigaël, c'était impossible. Ils avaient les plus puissants vampires à leurs côtés, ainsi qu'Esther et Bonnie, la sorcière Originel et la Bennett, des sorcières puissantes, alors non, ils allaient sauvés leur amie, ils allaient se débarrasser de Kaleesia, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda son appelant : Klaus. Elle se racla la gorge pour ne pas qu'il se doute qu'elle soit bouleversé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On va se débarrasser de Kaleesia. Ce soir. Tu veux être là _Sweetheart._ Déclara Klaus.

Sa voix lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, même ce surnom qu'il lui donnait, elle secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Déclara Caroline mauvaise, d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kaleesia :**

Celle-ci gémit doucement, elle se sentait tout engourdie et elle avait horreur de cette sensation. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma quand la lumière lui agressa les pupilles, elle grogna et se frotta doucement les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle ouvrit les yeux prudemment et tourna la tête, un flash lui revint dès qu'elle croisa des yeux noirs sombres.

* * *

 **Flash-back de quelques temps plus tôt :**

 _Kaleesia rigola à une blague du blond qui l'accompagnait. Allait-elle vraiment rendre le corps à sa descendance ? Cette époque était bien plus marrante que la sienne, elle hésitait, de toute manière qui pourrait l'en empêcher ? Esther et Bonnie n'étaient pas assez puissante et si elle quittait la ville, elles ne pourront pas la renvoyer de l'autre-côté. Elle s'amusait et elle ne voulait pas quitter ce corps, qui était magnifique et qui attiré tous les regards, ça lui avait manqué de ne plus être le centre d'attention. Tout ceci à cause de Niklaus Mikaelson, il l'avait tué, bon elle devait avouer que c'était plus pour une vengeance personnelle que pour éradiquer les vampires, elle avait vu depuis ses années d'observation que vampire ou pas, cette Terre était pourri et cela ne changerait rien que les vampires soit éradiquer ou non._

 _\- Dégage de là. Ordonna soudain une voix menaçante._

 _Kaleesia plissa les yeux en se tournant, puis elle sourit en découvrant Kol Mikaelson._

 _\- Toi dégage mon pote. Répliqua le blond, en se tournant de nouveau vers la brune à ses côtés. Où en étions-nous ma belle ? Reprit-il avec un sourire._

 _Il s'apprêtait à lui caresser la joue, mais sa main n'arriva pas à destination. Le vampire lui avait attrapé vivement et lui tordit les doigts, ce qui valut un cri de douleur de la part du blond._

 _\- Dégage de là avant que je ne te pète les doigts. Menaça de nouveau le frère de Klaus._

 _Le blond sentit ses doigts se faire pratiquement écrasé par la poigne du brun. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, ne pouvant prononcer un mot sous la douleur que lui prodiguait l'Originel. Ce dernier attendit quelques instants avant de le relâcher. Le blond se frotta les doigts et déguerpit à la vitesse de l'éclair._

 _\- Dommage je l'aimais bien. Dit Kaleesia en le regardant partir avec une moue boudeuse. Jaloux ? Se reprit-elle avec un sourire moqueur._

 _Kol ne répondit pas et commanda deux verres de Bourbon, il se tourna ensuite vers la brune avec un sourire charmeur. L'ancêtre d'Abigaël fronça légèrement les sourcils._

 _\- Cela te poserait un problème ? Demanda Kol calmement._

 _\- Pas vraiment. Mais on sait tous les deux pour qui tu as des sentiments. Rétorqua Kaleesia sur ses gardes, tout en gardant son sourire._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment ? Demanda le brun en arquant un sourcil._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda Kaleesia, perplexe._

 _Le serveur arriva et leur posa les deux verres devant Abigaël*Kaleesia et Kol. Ce dernier paya et se tourna vers la jeune femme, il se rapprocha._

 _\- Si j'éprouvais vraiment des sentiments pour Abigaël, tu crois que j'aurais essayé de la tuer ? Demanda le vampire. Je ne m'attache à personne, je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux. Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour qui que ce soit. Déclara-t-il._

 _\- Pourtant tu l'as très mal pris que Klaus l'ai embrassé. Répliqua Kaleesia._

 _Elle plissa les yeux en scrutant son regard, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de mensonge, juste de la sincérité. Elle n'oubliait pas que c'était un manipulateur, elle n'était pas idiote._

 _\- Je n'aime pas prêter mes jouets. Grogna le vampire. Et tu mérites mieux qu'un pauvre type dans un bar. Sourit-il joueur._

 _\- Il n'est pas mal. Et puis, je ne vois pas mieux ici. Répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu._

 _Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des employés à s'embrassait avec avidité. Kaleesia avait ses mains autour du cou de Kol, tandis que les mains du vampire parcouraient son corps. La brune sentit la langue du brun essayait de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres mais elle le repoussa en posant une main sur son torse._

 _\- Je tuerais chaque personne de cette salle, si tu es en train de me manipuler. Menaça sombrement Kaleesia. J'ai peut-être un pieu, là… Dit-elle en le sortant de sa veste. Mais n'oublie pas que j'en ai encore ! Le prévint-elle._

 _\- Je t'aiderais. Dit-il en prenant le pieu et le jetant au fond de la pièce._

 _Il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres, sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche de sa partenaire pour rencontrer sa langue, qui engagea une bataille, qu'aucun ne voulait perdre. Kaleesia enleva la veste du brun, et celui-ci fit du même avec la sienne. Elles tombèrent au sol. Kol se baissa légèrement et l'attrapa brusquement par les hanches, la souleva pour la plaquer brutalement contre la porte. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de lui, mais elle ne sentit rien. Elle s'écarta et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui planta une seringue dans le cou, elle écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il la reposa au sol. Les jambes de la blonde vacillèrent et elle s'adossa au mur, sa vue se brouilla et elle vit le vampire en double, elle secoua la tête comme si elle pouvait se battre contre le produit mais ce fut le noir total. Kol la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, il caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme avec tendresse. « Tu vas revenir ma douce. »_

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Kaleesia se positionna assise, elle ferma les yeux pour calmer sa tête qui tournée dangereusement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Kol.

\- Bien joué. Mais je me demande comment réagirait Abigaël. Sourit Kaleesia.

Elle sourit encore plus quand elle vit son regard se durcir. Elle craqua son cou en faisant une légère grimace, puis fit un tour de la pièce.

\- Alors qu'elle choix avez-vous pris ? La transformer ou la tuer ? Demanda Kaleesia avec amusement.

\- Aucun des deux. On va te forcer à sortir du corps d'Abigaël. Répondit Klaus avec froideur.

\- Et comment ? Rigola la brune.

Elle se leva doucement, elle sentit ses jambes encore alourdit mais elle réussit à tenir debout. Elle fit genre de chercher quelqu'un.

\- Je ne vois, ni Bonnie et ni Esther. Elle les regarda. Et même si elles étaient là, elles ne sont pas assez puissantes. Rigola de nouveau l'ancêtre d'Abigaël.

Après ses mots, Bonnie et Esther firent leurs apparitions. Kaleesia perdit soudain son sourire quand elle vit que la descendante d'Ayanna tenait la clé USB, elle regarda les deux sorcières.

\- Bravo ! Je vois que vous avez retrouvé Katherine. Applaudit-elle, elle croisa les bras en les regardant avec provocation. Mais même si vous réussissez à remettre ma descendante à sa place… Vous n'êtes toujours pas assez puissantes à deux.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Intervint une voix féminine froide.

Kaleesia haussa un sourcil en voyant la sorcière blonde se positionner à la droite de Bonnie. La brune ne dit rien puis explosa de rire, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au présent, elle se calma et se pinça l'arrêt du nez.

\- Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ton frère Liv'. Elle regarda Esther avec curiosité. Tu demandes l'aide à une Parker ? Je suis étonné. Mais bon, on sait tous que cela sert à rien. Se moqua l'ancêtre d'Abigaël.

\- Tais-toi, on s'est comment se débarrasser de toi ! Répliqua Bonnie.

Kaleesia perdit toute trace d'humour en décroisant les bras.

\- Tu ne sais rien petite sotte. Tu es peut-être une Bennett, mais tu n'es rien comparé à moi. Déclara la brune froidement et sans aucune humanité. Je vais te le prouver.

Elle ferma les yeux, leva ses mains paume vers le haut. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et d'un coup un vent glacial se leva. Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux surpris. De la glace apparut sur les vitres et elles explosèrent à cause de la tempête de neige qui se forma progressivement à l'intérieur de la maison, sans qu'elle ne tienne au sol.

\- Il faut faire le sort maintenant ! S'écria Bonnie pour se faire entendre.

Esther s'approcha de la sorcière et Liz aussi, elles se prirent la main et commencèrent à réciter une formule en latin. La petite-fille de Sheila ne put détourner les yeux de Kaleesia, qui avait la même position. Les vampires essayèrent de bouger mais ils furent coincés au sol. Kaleesia ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'ils virent les glaça. Ses yeux n'étaient plus vert, mais d'un bleu/blanc glaciale. La tempête pris de l'ampleur et ils sentirent leurs muscles s'engourdirent à cause du froid. Les Originels essayèrent de briser la glace qui les retenait mais rien y faisait. Elena devenait bleue et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, elle s'accroupit en passant ses bras autour de son corps pour essayer de se réchauffer, en vain. Damon en voyant cela voulu intervenir mais il était coincé et il sentait ses forces l'abandonnaient à son tour. Aucun des vampires n'avait la force de s'extraire, si cela continuait, il deviendrait des glaçons géants. Soudain, la tempête se calma légèrement mais pas assez pour ne plus qu'ils ont froid. Kaleesia haussa un sourcil quand elle vit que les sorcières continuaient, bien que le sort faiblisse.

\- Vous devriez vous reposez, vous avez l'air fatigué. Rigola moqueusement la brune en croisant les bras.

\- Cela ne marche pas. Elle est trop puissante même à trois. Grogna Bonnie.

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Soupira l'ancêtre d'Abigaël. Maintenant que vous avez essayé, vous m'avez énervé… Il est temps de tuer des Originels. Déclara la brune avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Et comment… Tu n'as… Plus… Les pieux… Grelotta Caroline en plissant les yeux.

Ils furent tous surpris lorsqu'elle rigola, elle se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Tu crois que je suis idiote ? Demanda la brune en arquant un sourcil.

Kaleesia se dirigea vers un des meubles du salon sous leur regard interrogateur, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs, elle ouvrit ensuite une trappe où se trouvait 6 pieux en chêne blanc, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, elle se retourna avec un sourire fier d'elle.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que je n'aurais pas pris 2-3 protections ? La magie sert bien, j'ai utilisé cela pour en créer à partir des anciens. Expliqua la brune. Qui dois-je tuer en premier ? Se posa Kaleesia. Bonnie ?

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Lui demandait-elle vraiment de choisir ? Elle secoua négativement la tête. Kaleesia arqua un sourcil.

\- Allez, Bonnie, je suis sûr que tu sais exactement qui tu voudrais que j'élimine. Un vampire qui ta pourri la vie, qui a tué ta grand-mère, qui a transformé ta mère, qui s'est servie de Caroline, qui a tué Jeremy, qui a essayé de te tuer toi, tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Bonnie se pinça les lèvres. Oui, elle voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Elle voulait lui dire mais elle ne le ferait pas, car Kaleesia était dans le corps d'Abigaël, elle avait déjà tué Meredith avec ces mains, c'était hors de question que cela soit à cause d'elle, Kaleesia vit qu'elle ne dirait rien.

\- Très bien. Soupira Kaleesia en haussant les épaules. Tu me déçois, moi, je n'aurais pas hésitez une seule seconde. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Si je tuais Elena ?

Les présents la regardèrent horrifiés, excepté Rebekah et Kol qui s'en fichaient.

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher ! Hurla Damon, en tentant de se dégager. En vain.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Elena, toujours accroupi et qui grelottait, la neige qui tombait toujours l'empêchait de se réchauffer, si cela continuait elle attraperait une pneumonie.

\- Mais parce que tous les malheurs qui s'abat à Mystic Falls c'est à cause de toi ma belle. Toutes les atrocités commises, on juste un lien, toi ! Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans les Petrova.

\- Pourquoi vous… Dîtes ça ?... Elena est aussi votre descendance… Murmura Caroline avec mal, elle avait froid mais elle devait se montrer forte.

Kaleesia ne répondit pas, elle se releva et se rendit derrière la descendante de Katherine avec un sourire.

\- Laisse-la tranquille. Hurla de nouveau le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Kaleesia le regarda avec un sourire provocateur, elle s'apprêtait à lui planter le pieu dans le dos quand elle se stoppa brusquement, elle secoua la tête en sentant une drôle de sensations.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle fut coupée par deux voix qui s'élevèrent, elle leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant Lucie et Luke, qui se postèrent aux côtés des Sorcières qui reprirent leur sort. Kaleesia lâcha le pieu et posa sa main sur sa poitrine, elle commença à haleter. Quand l'oppression dans sa poitrine s'estompa, elle souffla plusieurs fois et se redressa.

\- Même à 5 vous ne pouvez rien. Ricana Kaleesia.

\- Qui t'a dit que l'on était que 5 ? Lui répondit mystérieusement Lucie.

Kaleesia arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Meredith. Ayanna et les sorcières n'ont pas vraiment apprécié que tu la tue. Continua Esther.

L'ancêtre d'Abigaël ouvrit la bouche mais les sorcières reprirent la formule. Kaleesia sentit une légère douleur au crane, elle ferma les yeux mais elle sentit quelque chose tenter de s'introduire dans son corps. L'âme d'Abigaël. Elle rouvrit les yeux et serra les dents en voyant la clé USB flottait dans les airs. une lumière blanche l'entourait. La douleur en elle se fit plus vive, elle se tint la tête de ses deux mains, elle n'eut pas empêché un léger cri en tombant à genou, la douleur se stoppa et la clé tomba au sol.

\- Ça a marché ? Demanda Liv'

\- Oui. Affirma Esther. Maintenant…

\- Kaleesia doit retourner de l'autre-côté. Déclara froidement Bonnie.

\- Vous croyez que c'est si facile ? Ricana Kaleesia à bout de souffle.

La brune se releva et la tempête recommença à souffler plus fort. Les présents fermèrent les yeux mais les sorcières trouvèrent le courage de continuer de réciter la seconde formule. Le feu dans la cheminé se raviva toute seule. Klaus n'était pas loin et il se concentra sur la chaleur pour que son esprit suive le mouvement, il sentit ses pieds se mouvaient doucement, il se baissa et éclata la glace. Il se précipita sur Kaleesia pour la plaquer contre le mur, l'impact lui coupa le souffle mais elle se reprit très vite, elle leva la main et lui donna un puissant anévrisme, il tomba à genoux en la regardant haineusement. La tempête souffla quand elle s'arrêta d'un coup, mais la glace qui emprisonné les vampires se solidifia. Kaleesia se tint soudainement le ventre et tomba à genoux devant Klaus, qui lui se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non. Murmura-t-elle. Pas question. Grogna-t-elle ensuite en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Klaus leva les yeux quand la neige s'arrêta, il tourna les yeux et vit que les présents n'étaient plus retenus par la glace. Damon se précipita sur Elena et la serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer, elle était glacée. Elijah s'assura que Rebekah allait bien et Kol fixait Kaleesia qui haletait de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Caroline.

Elle s'approcha de Klaus qui la retint doucement par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche trop de Kaleesia. Il ne sentit pas le frisson de la blonde à ce simple touché.

\- L'âme d'Abigaël essaye de reprendre sa place. Expliqua Esther.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Débarrassez-nous d'elle ! Ordonna brusquement Kol.

Il voulait retrouver Abigaël et en finir avec cette histoire. Ses nerfs étaient à bouts et il avait envie de tout envoyer valdinguer. Les sorcières et le sorcier continuèrent leurs formules. Kaleesia releva les yeux.

\- Arrêtez ça ! Ordonna-t-elle le souffle court.

\- C'est fini Kaleesia. Déclara Stephen en s'approchant.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous avec amusement, mais une lueur de folie dans les yeux. J'ai hâte de voir de l'autre-côté la réaction de ma chère descendante.

Les présents ne dirent rien et juste les paroles du sort prononcé par les sorciers envahir la pièce. Kaleesia toussa, sa respiration se coupa et elle inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle, elle s'adossa puis glissa contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, ils étaient noires. Ses yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrit à nouveau, elle reprit une grande respiration. Les présents la regardèrent avec appréhension. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'hybride.

\- Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle déboussolé.

Ce dernier sourit et les autres poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement, en voyant la lueur qu'ils auraient dû reconnaître dans les yeux de la belle brune. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Abigaël tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Esther.

\- Vous ? Murmura-t-elle avant de tomber inconsciente.

Klaus s'approcha de la brune, il passa un bras dans son dos et le deuxième sous ses jambes puis il la souleva, avec douceur. Son visage reposa sur son épaule, un bras dans son dos et l'autre dans le vide, il monta les escaliers suivit de Caroline, Kol, Rebekah et Stephen. Il la déposa d'une incroyable douceur dans son lit et remonta la couverture sur elle.

* * *

 **En Bas :**

Elena était pale comme un linge, elle était emmitouflée dans des couvertures que lui avait donné Elijah, devant la cheminé. Damon était à ses côtés. Bonnie s'assoit sur les marches en soufflant, elle se sentait vidé, mais elle était heureuse car elle avait réussi à ramener son amie. Ils étaient enfin débarrasser de Kaleesia. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle releva les yeux et fut surprise de voir Esther la regardait avec un sourire.

\- Tu es bien la descendante d'Ayanna et d'Emily. Sourit la mère de Klaus.

\- Je n'étais pas toute seule. Lui rendit en souriant la petite-fille de Sheila.

Bonnie se tourna vers les jumeaux Parker.

\- Merci. Leur sourit-elle sincère.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi. Maintenant on va rentrer. Déclara la blonde.

Les présents hochèrent la tête et les remercia une dernière fois, ils quittèrent la maison des Mikaelson. Katherine arriva et déposa les pieux en chêne blanc, elle espérait qu'avec cela, Klaus déciderait de la laisser tranquille. Elle hésita puis décida à monter dans la chambre de l'Hybride, ce dernier la sentit arriver mais il ne se formalisa pas de sa présence, les yeux fixés sur la jeune femme dans son lit. Il savait qu'Abigaël aimerait voir aussi la brune à son réveil. Elena avait insisté pour monter aussi malgré les protestations de Damon, elle avait toujours autant froid et elle resta dans les couvertures. Elijah remercia sa mère et lui demanda de partir car il ne pouvait oublier que c'était de sa faute. La sorcière n'avait en aucun cas insisté. Bonnie l'avait tout de même remercié et elle monta dans la chambre. Elle n'était pas à l'aise mais elle voulait être là pour son amie. Ils étaient donc tous dans la chambre. Perdu dans leur pensées en regardant Abigaël, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé en son ''absence''

* * *

 **Klaus :** Elle était enfin de retour. Elle était parmi eux. Il s'était enfin débarrasser de Kaleesia, elle n'était plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Il savait que cela avait fonctionné quand elle l'avait regardé, il s'était senti bien. Il appréhendait cependant comme tout le monde ce qu'il se passerait quand elle se réveillera. Ils devaient la ménager mais il savait qu'elle voudrait absolument tout savoir. Il se doutait qu'il la perdrait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une chose était certaine : Elle lui avait énormément manqué et il comprendrait tout à fait si elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

 **Elijah :** Il était soulagé que cette histoire soit terminée et qu'Abigaël soit revenue. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que l'inquiétude avait autant baissé car le plus dur arrivait : C'était de tout raconter à la brune. Elle les avait mis en garde contre Esther et lui, il était partie retrouver Katherine, il s'en voulait. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Le principal c'était qu'elle soit de retour. Kaleesia avait tout de même était dur à battre, il avait quand même fallu l'aides des sorcières pour cela. Mais maintenant, elle avait disparu et il pouvait respirer, jusqu'à ce que l'ex tueuse se réveille. Ce qu'il craignait.

 **Rebekah :** Ils avaient réussis, du moins les sorcières avaient réussis. Kaleesia était juste un souvenir maintenant, malgré qu'elle a fait beaucoup de dégâts et qu'ils devaient tous dire à la brune. Qui allait s'y coller ? Stephen serait le mieux placé pour ça, il trouvait toujours les mots à dire. Et c'est le seule qui n'était pas trop manipulé par Kaleesia. Ou Elijah c'est le plus sage vampire qu'elle connaît. Elle appréhendait beaucoup sa réaction mais même si elle lui en voulait, elle était heureuse qu'elle soit de retour. C'était le principal.

 **Katherine :** Elle s'ne voulait terriblement. La manipulatrice manipulée prenait tout son sens. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir ? Comment les Originels avait pu se faire avoir ? Surtout Klaus et Kol qui étaient les plus proches de la brune. Elle était déçu de Caroline, elle qui se disait sa meilleure amie. Mais bon, maintenant Abigaël était là et Kaleesia était morte, elle lui aurait bien brisé la nuque à celle-là. Elle avait réussi à mettre une de ses pagailles à elle toute seule. Elle avait eu de la concurrence. Elle se serait sûrement bien entendu si elle ne s'était pas servie d'elle et d'Abigaël. L'ex Militaire allait péter un câble quand elle saura ce qu'il s'est produit.

 **Stephen :** Abigaël de retour et Kaleesia morte. Il était content que cette histoire soit enfin terminer, il avait commençait à douter que cela se terminerait bien. Abigaël était son amie et il n'aurait pas supporté s'ils avaient dû la tuer. Il craignait sa réaction quand elle se réveillerait, il sentait que cela serait lui ou Elijah qui devrait lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il soupira discrètement rien que d'y penser.

 **Damon :** Ah enfin débarrassez de cette garce. Il avait été idiot de faire confiance à Kaleesia. Tout était de sa faute, il en avait conscience. Il avait totalement été aveuglé par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Klaus et celle pour la naine. Même si son caractère lui avait manqué, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et l'affronter même en sachant qu'il voulait la tuer. Elle était impressionnante. Pas qu'il commençait à l'apprécier mais il avait conscience qu'il avait été trop loin. Même s'il s'excusait, cela ne changerait rien. Abigaël le détesterait comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais les confrontations avec la belle brune lui avait assez manqué. Il savait aussi qu'il avait sûrement perdu Elena à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il l'avait cherché après tout.

 **Elena :** Elle n'avait pas perdu sa cousine. Bonnie avait trouvé un moyen, pas qu'elle doutait des compétences de la sorcière mais elle avait été inquiète. Sa cousine était de retour et elle était heureuse, elle n'aurait pas supporté de la perdre à nouveau. Cela l'avait surprise de voir cette Liv' et Luke même si quelque chose l'intriguait en eux, mais ils l'avaient sauvé alors elle leur devait un grand merci. Elle avait hâte que sa cousine se réveille et qu'elle puisse la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui manquait terriblement.

 **Bonnie :** On avait enfin réussi. Kaleesia était morte et jamais plus on en entendrait parler. Les deux formules lui avait pris pas mal d'énergie et elle se sentait à sec. Kaleesia était très puissante, ils avaient dû avoir l'aide des sorcières pour s'en débarrasser ce qui était énorme, mais ils l'avaient fait, grâce à Liv' et Luke aussi. Abigaël était de retour, en vie et humaine. Elle les avait sous-estimés et elle en avait payé le prix. Bien fait pour elle, elle avait intérêt de rester de l'autre-côté mais elle s'instruirait de tout ce que ses ancêtres avaient marqués au fil des années, pour que ce qu'il s'est passé n'arrive plus jamais. Elle devait s'entraîner pour pouvoir se défendre et aider ses amis sans aide. Elle avait du travail mais pour l'instant, le plus important était Abigaël. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnerait ? Elle espérait fortement. Elle stressait de minutes en minutes.

 **Caroline :** Elle était heureuse et anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa meilleure amie, elle était vivante et humaine. Elle avait hâte de la prendre dans ses bras et s'excusait. Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais, elle n'avait pensé que c'était une traîné mais elle pensait qu'elle l'avait trahie, même si elle n'avait pas eu le droit de penser ça. Mais elle s'en fichait maintenant car ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Abigaël était de retour et même si elle appréhendait son réveil, elle était heureuse.

 **Kol :** Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passée et surtout pas après qu'il a failli la tuer. Elle lui avait manqué, son sourire moqueur, son ironie et son sarcasme, quand elle nie en bloc les sentiments qu'elle éprouve, qu'elle l'envoie sur les roses, qu'elle l'appel ''mon chéri'' avec son air joueur, les battements de son cœur quand il la touche, ses frissons quand il l'embrasse et tout le reste, il l'aimait mais après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Comment pouvait-elle le voir autrement que comme un monstre ? Comment pouvait-il se regarder alors qu'il avait tenté de tuer la femme qu'il aime ? Kaleesia avait réussi son coup. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la regarder alors qu'il a bu son sang. Il ne devrait même pas être là, il devrait partir, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger et ses yeux refusèrent de lâchaient la jeune femme. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

Ils sortirent tous de leurs pensées lorsqu'un léger grognement se fit entendre, ils posèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme inquiet. Celle-ci avait sa tête comme un ballon de baudruche, ses yeux papillonnèrent ce qui lui tira sur le visage et la fit grimacer, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et des nausées. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fit un tour de la chambre lentement, elle sentit directement l'odeur de Klaus sous elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle vit tout le monde la regardait inquiet, elle était surprise.

\- Je suis dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure et la voix rauque.

Les présents ne purent empêcher un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Abigaël Davis était bel et bien de retour. Cependant ils perdirent leurs sourires à la question qu'ils craignaient tous.

\- Que s'est-il passait ?

* * *

 **Enfiiiiiiiiiin, chapitre terminé et adieu Kaleesia, je sais que beacuoup d'entre vous en avait marre d'elle et je dois avouer que moi aussi, elle me manquait ma petite Abigaël :-D**

 **Alors, verdict ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Contente qu'Abigaël soit revenue ?**

 **J'attends beaucoup de vos avis car j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé ce chapitre…**

 **Il est long car j'avais envie d'en finir avec Kaleesia, mais j'espère que cela vous plaît quand même ^^**

 **Sinon réaction sur comment ils se sont débarrasser de Kaleesia et ses pouvoirs ? La venue des nouveaux personnages ? Surpris de la tournure ou c'était prévisible ?**

 **Du changement d'écriture ? Je continue comme ça ou je reprends l'autre façon ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tous et n'hésitez surtout pas ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, vos critiques constructives sont les bienvenus. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, et de me suivre ^^**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de ''Jeux ou sentiments ?'' Xoxo :***


	16. Dur Réalité

**Coucou tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi, Nickel comme d'habitude ahah, rien ne change malgré une légère petite flemme ! ;-)**

 **Bon ce chapitre est assez court et j'en suis désolé, petite explication à la fin du chapitre :-)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ;-)**

 **Odessa :** _Merci encore pour tes magnifiques reviews :$  
Je confirme même moi en me relisant j'ai été surprise *sourire désespéré par moi hihi*  
Tu verras qui va s'y coller et comment elle réagira et j'espère que cela te plaira :-)  
Pour Elena, je pense qu'elle va rester un petit moment, désolé… ;-P  
Damon m'énerve aussi grandement quand il fait cela mais bon… Peut-être que cela va changer, à voir ;-P  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Tu es bien la seule qui trouve que cela soit dommage lol  
Qui va la remplacer ? Suspense hihi :P  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Sassy129 :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews :-)  
Je suis extrêmement ravie de voir à combien ce chapitre ta plu *-*  
Elena… C'est Elena, il faudrait que je trouve un bon moment pour la tuer, si je me décide hihi ;-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mimi34 :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Je comprends tout à fait ta flemme, je les souvent en ce moment ;-P  
Moi aussi elle m'avait manqué, même si j'ai adoré écrire le personnage de Kaleesia :-)  
Je suis ravie qu'il t'es plû et j'espère que celui-là aussi, je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Adelys :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Oh oui, mais j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et moi aussi Abi' me manquait ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci encore pour tes reviews et je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que celui-là aussi ^^  
J'ai adoré écrire Kaleesia mais Abigaël me manquait trop aussi ahah ;-) C'était fait exprès et il y aura une petite intrigue sur ses pouvoirs même si elle est morte, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler ;-)  
Je te confirme qu'on va les revoir et peut-être plus tôt qu'on ne le pense, car ce n'est pas vraiment des nouveaux personnages ;-P  
Je suis ravie que ses passages t'on plu ^^  
Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
Ahah, et je te laisse découvrir *sourire sadique*  
Je suis ravie que l'écriture te plaise et je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 _Ils sortirent tous de leurs pensées lorsqu'un léger grognement se fit entendre, ils posèrent leur regard sur la jeune femme inquiet. Celle-ci avait sa tête comme un ballon de baudruche, ses yeux papillonnèrent ce qui lui tira sur le visage et la fit grimacer, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et des nausées. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fit un tour de la chambre lentement, elle sentit directement l'odeur de Klaus sous elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle vit tout le monde la regardait inquiet, elle était surprise._

\- _Je suis dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure et la voix rauque._

 _Les présents ne purent empêcher un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Abigaël Davis était bel et bien de retour. Cependant ils perdirent leurs sourires à la question qu'ils craignaient tous._

\- _Que s'est-il passait ?_

* * *

Elle se recula légèrement lorsqu'Elijah s'approcha et qu'il se pencha doucement vers elle, il la fixait intensément dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que cela me stresse quand tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui dit-elle dans un léger soupire.

\- C'est bien elle. Dit-il en regardant les présents.

\- Bah bien sûr, tu veux que ça soit qui ? Grimaça-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle ne vit pas qu'ils s'étaient tous tendus. Abigaël fit craquer sa nuque, ses bras et son dos, elle avait mal partout et ses membres étaient tous engourdis. Elle se frotta la nuque en fermant les yeux et gémissant doucement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit le tour des présents.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes des têtes de 6 mètre de long ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi la dernière chose que tu te souviens ? Demanda soudainement Stephen.

A son ton sérieux et grave, elle essaya de faire marcher sa mémoire, elle fronça les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Euuh… Le bal… Votre mère… She's a bitch. Déclara-t-elle en fixant les Originels.

\- On le sait ça ! Quoi d'autres ? Grogna Damon.

\- Damon ! Le réprimanda Elena.

Abigaël le regarda d'un regard noir et fit mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sur son menton.

\- Ah oui, cela aussi je me souviens… Je te déteste. Klaus tu peux le tuer s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire froid.

\- Abigaël c'est important, de quoi d'autres tu te souviens ? Demanda calmement Elijah avant qu'une dispute éclate.

\- Je n'en sais rien… Soupira-t-elle en le regardant. Je suis rentrée… Le Grill… Je parlais à Brook… Ensuite, je…

Elle s'interrompit ce qui inquiéta les présents. Elle plissa soudainement les yeux, qui étaient devenu glaciale.

\- Finn… Murmura-t-elle haineusement. Je vais le tuer. Déclara-t-elle en retirant la couverture de ses genoux.

\- Il est mort. S'interposa Elijah, en lui prenant doucement le bras.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ? Demanda Abigaël en le regardant plus que surprise. Dîtes-moi… Combien de temps j'ai été… Inconsciente ? Redemanda la brune en regardant ses amis.

\- Pendant quelques semaines. Hésita Rebekah en voyant que personne n'osait répondre.

\- Et… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Abigaël les regarda et vit toute la tension qui régnait à ses questions. Elle voyait toute l'appréhension et la culpabilité dans leurs regards, même dans celui du frère de Stephen et à ce moment-là, elle regrettait ses questions et n'était plus aussi sûr de vouloir savoir. Mais Elijah prit la parole et lui raconta exactement tout, sauf pour Meredith, elle savait qu'elle culpabiliserait même en sachant que cela n'était pas de sa faute, et pour Kol. A la fin de son récit, un silence de plomb s'installa, personne n'osa le briser et personne ne le voulait. Abigaël fixait devant elle, les yeux dans le vague fixant un point sur le mur d'en face. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ils lui mentaient, c'était obligé, tout ça n'avait pas pu arriver, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Elle avait senti que leur mère était taré mais pas autant. Elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, même à se servir de quelqu'un. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle se sentait. Toutes ses émotions se bousculaient en elle, la colère, la trahison, la blessure, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité, le dégoût, la peur. Elle voulait se reprendre, elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était Abigaël Davis, elle était Dark Shadow, une femme qui arrivait à contrôler ses émotions, à ne rien ressentir quand elle le voulait, mais cette fois elle n'y arrivait pas. Son corps était figé, sa cerveau était en stand-by, ses pensées étaient en vrac. Les paroles d'Elijah se mélangeaient dans sa tête, ce qui lui faisait l'impression qu'elle allait explosée. Elle sentait les regards sur elle et elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Abigaël. Tenta doucement Elijah en lui touchant doucement l'épaule.

Son touché la fit revenir à la réalité et ses yeux se mirent à voir le mur qu'elle fixait depuis, elle ne savait combien de temps et elle s'en fichait. Elle enleva complètement la couverture et posa ses pieds à terre prête à se relever, elle vit Rebekah s'approchait mais elle la stoppa en levant la main.

\- Tu ne devr… Commença sa cousine.

\- J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin d'air. Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

A son grand bonheur, ses pieds la soutint mais elle se sentit légèrement vacillé, elle posa sa main sur son front comme si sa tête pouvait arrêter de tourner. Ses amis voulurent l'aider mais ils savaient qu'elle les enverrait balader alors ils la regardèrent quitter la pièce sans rien faire, ils tendirent l'oreille pour intervenir s'il arrivait quelque chose.

Abigaël descendit tant bien que mal les escaliers, elle se tint à la rambarde pour ne pas trébucher. Chaque pas lui faisait mal mais elle continua son avancé, elle avait vraiment besoin d'air, elle se sentait étouffer avec tous ceux dans la pièce, la regardant avec culpabilité et il y avait de quoi. Elle ouvrit la porte avec mal, tous ses membres étaient engourdis et elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi. Quand elle passa la porte de la maison, le vent sur son visage lui fit un bien fou, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre petit à petit, la fraîcheur de la nuit lui faisait penser à ses missions en tant que Dark Shadow, le vent lui balayer tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, le vent froid lui faisait ressentir son côté de tueuse. Le vent l'aidait toujours à se détendre et à réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux en s'asseyant sur le Perron du manoir et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Si elle n'aurait dit à personne, elle ne serait pas revenue, elle ne serait plus là, elle aurait été encore dans cette clé. Elle pouffa nerveusement, sa vie était devenue trop compliqué depuis qu'elle était à Mystic Falls, elle ne regrettait pas d'être resté, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, revoir Caroline, Bonnie, Matt et même Elena lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait rencontré les Originels et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils étaient comme sa famille, ils se ressemblaient et se comprenaient. Mais elle était énervé et blessé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que Kaleesia avait osé faire avec son corps. Elle ne voulait pas penser à comment ils n'avaient pas pu voir que ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il se serait produit si elle n'avait pas révéler à Bonnie qui elle était. Ni à comment ils ont pu croire qu'elle aurait pu embrasser Klaus, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait car elle savait que Caroline avait des sentiments pour lui, et elle le considérait comme son frère. Caroline était jalouse donc elle n'avait pas pu comprendre, peut-être qu'elle ne le voulait pas pour ne pas s'avouer ses sentiments, sa meilleure amie l'avait déçu mais elle l'aimait, elle était comme une sœur, elle aurait besoin de temps. Damon et Elena, ils étaient tellement aveuglés par leur revanche envers les Originels, cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Cependant, elle allait se venger du vampire aux yeux bleus, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle le ferait. Le seul truc qu'elle voulait vraiment se souvenir c'était quand Rebekah avait torturé Damon, elle aurait voulu voir sa souffrance sur ses traits, la colère et l'impuissance qu'il éprouvait, son corps recouvert de blessures et elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à recommencer, encore et encore en voyant qu'elle se refermait à chaque fois. Et enfin, lui planter un pieu dans le cœur pour ne plus voir son sourire hypocrite et arrogant et ses airs supérieurs. Elle souffla pour calmer ses envies de tortures et de meurtres. En parlant d'envie de meurtre, elle avait terriblement envi d'envoyer la mère Mikaelson de nouveau de l'autre-côté, même si elle l'avait aidé, jamais elle ne passerait le fait qu'elle l'avait utilisé pour séparer les Mikaelson et l'éloigner de sa famille.

\- Abigaël ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, Bonnie… Murmura la brune.

\- Je sais… Moi non plus.

Elles restèrent ainsi dans un silence qui était reposant. Bonnie avait cet effet sur elle, elle était une fille calme et cela se répercutait sur elle, alors qu'elle était impulsive, nerveuse enfin vous la connaissez. Et c'était le contraire du côté de la sorcière, depuis qu'Abigaël était en ville, elle s'était plus affirmé, elle ne faisait plus tout au pied de la lettre et elle disait ce qu'elle pensait sans trop réfléchir, comme Caroline.

\- Je peux te demander une faveur ? Demanda l'ex tueuse.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Répondit la sorcière sans réfléchir.

\- Cela te dérangerais que je vienne quelques jours chez toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Dit-elle sans hésiter.

\- Merci.

Elles se relevèrent et Abigaël prévinrent les présents qui ne s'y opposèrent pas. Ils comprenaient tout à fait qu'elle ait besoin d'espace et d'un endroit tranquille pour réfléchir et se remettre de ses révélations. Sans un mot de plus, elle avait pris ses affaires et était sortie accompagnée de la sorcière Bennett. Elena et Caroline étaient blessés qu'elle ne leur accorde pas un regard, mais elles n'avaient rien dit avec beaucoup de mal. Abigaël resta une semaine chez la sorcière, elle restait le plus souvent dans la chambre et descendait juste pour manger ou se rendre aux toilettes et à la douche. Bonnie venait de temps en temps la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et elle parlait un petit peu mais pas du ''sujet Kaleesia''. Caroline et Elena venaient souvent pour la voir mais elle refusait catégoriquement. Le seul qu'elle acceptait de voir était Matt. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah et Stephen étaient aussi venus mais c'était juste pour demander des nouvelles de leur amie. Kol ne faisait rien sauf de passer ses journées au Grill, la brune était toujours dans ses pensées, il voulait la voir mais il savait qu'elle refuserait, Klaus lui donnait des nouvelles sans qu'il ne le demande, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait même s'il le voulait. Damon se sentait, pour une fois, coupable et il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé, car c'était aussi de sa faute. Alaric faisait son deuil de Meredith et il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Abigaël, rien n'était de sa faute. Jeremy était à Denver et ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Abigaël était toujours couché et fixait le plafond, ce n'était pas son genre de se morfondre. La dernière fois c'était quand elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kol. Elle l'aimait et maintenant elle arrêtait de le nier. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne faisait rien, elle dormait mal et faisait des cauchemars, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait. Le plus bizarre c'était qu'elle ne voyait pas Kaleesia ou ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle se voyait à Mystic Falls mais elle était toute seule, personne ne se trouvait dans la rue, dans les magasins ou les maisons, elle sentait qu'elle était observée, mais il y avait pas un chat, puis elle était attaquée et elle se réveillait en sursaut. Tous ses cauchemars avaient une signification, celle-ci lui indiquait peut-être qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, qu'elle ne l'était plus. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle hésita puis se regarda dans la glace. Elle grimaça légèrement en voyant ses joues légèrement creusés, ses pupilles dilatés dû à la fatigue, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait minci mais elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à une anorexique. Elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle devait se reprendre et maintenant, elle était Abigaël Davis, elle avait survécu à toutes ses années de massacres, de tortures et de tuerie, elle s'était toujours relevée malgré les multiples blessures, plus ou moins grave qu'elle avait eu et elle s'était à moitié remise de la mort d'Amanda et de son frère. Elle n'était pas une femme faible, elle ne se laissait pas affaiblir, elle se relevait encore et toujours. Personne n'avait réussi à la briser et personne n'y arrivera et surtout pas Kaleesia. Elle releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux, elle était Abigaël Davis, elle allait se reprendre et voir ses amis, elle devait leur parler, ils devaient se parler. Elle prit une longue douche bien chaude, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le liquide sur sa peau, elle put sentir ses muscles se détendre et son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla, elle enfila un pantalon noir en cuir, un top noir avec une ceinture ventrale blanche, des bottes à talons d'environ 15 centimètres, et sa veste en cuir noire. Elle se maquilla légèrement et laissa ses cheveux bruns ondulés dans son dos, ceux-là avaient encore poussés de quelques centimètres. Elle se regarda dans la glace et sourit, elle avait encore des cernes et ses joues creusés mais elle ne ressemblait plus à un Zombie. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, elle entendit Bonnie dans la cuisine et elle s'y dirigea.

La petite-fille de Sheila préparait à manger pour elle et la brune. Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers et elle sourit.

\- Huuum, j'ai une faim de loup ! Déclara une voix amusée dans son dos.

Bonnie se retourna et elle se figea en voyant le sourire resplendissant de la brune. Seul ses cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues légèrement creusées, pouvait laisser deviner qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise semaine. Elle ne devait pas être si surprise de voir qu'elle s'en était remise, du moins, que l'on ne dirait pas qu'elle était si mal. Abigaël n'aimait pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, elle n'aimait pas se montrer faible et abattu, elle était forte et courageuse.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Rigola l'ex Militaire.

Bonnie se reprit et afficha un sourire, elle s'approcha de la brune et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

\- Cela fait du bien de te voir comme ça. Murmura la sorcière avec joie.

\- Je me suis souvenu que… Commença-t-elle en s'écartant. Je suis Abigaël Davis. Jason n'a pas réussi à me briser, alors ce n'est pas une ancêtre psychotique, désaxé et cinglée qui allait y arriver. Déclara la brune avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tant mieux alors. Sourit Bonnie.

Elles s'installèrent à table et parlèrent du passé mais laissèrent le présent de côté.

\- Bon, j'ai du monde à aller voir… Soupira la brune en se levant.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais te reposer. Tenta la sorcière.

\- Cela fait des semaines que j'étais… Partie… Et 1 semaine à rien faire, c'est le moment. Répondit la brune avec un sourire confiant, même si elle appréhendait énormément.

* * *

 **Rebekah et Abigaël :** Cette dernière arriva au Manoir. Deux hybrides se mirent devant mais ils la reconnurent et la laissa passer. Elle se dirigea directement dans la chambre de la plus jeune des Originels, elle toqua 3 coups.

\- _Dégage Klaus ! Entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte._

Abigaël émit un léger pouffement en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je t'ai dit de… Commença-t-elle en se retournant, elle se figea.

\- Salut Rebekah.

\- Abigaël ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça peut aller mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

\- Abi'… Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… J'aurais dû m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas toi… Je suis ton amie et pourtant, je…

Rebekah fut coupé dans ses excuses par la tueuse qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es la dernière personne à qui je pourrais en vouloir Bekah'. Déclara Abigaël. Et pis ce n'était pas comme si je ne t'aurais pas aidé à torturer ce con de Damon… Je regrette juste de n'avoir aucun souvenir de ça. Soupira-t-elle avec un sourire amusé et en s'écartant.

\- Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? Demanda la blonde avec surprise.

\- Non. Enfin juste un peu. Mais tu es la dernière à qui j'en veux.

\- Je ne veux pas être la 1ère alors. Rigola doucement la vampire. C'est qui ?

\- Damon. Murmura la brune avec haine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a tous les mêmes ressentiments envers lui. Grogna légèrement la sœur de l'Hybride.

\- Où est Elijah ?

\- Dans sa chambre je crois. Sourit la vampire.

* * *

 **Elijah et Abigaël :**

Celle-ci toqua et entendit un ''entrez'', elle entra. Elijah était dos à elle et face à la fenêtre. Elle se racla doucement la gorge, le vampire se retourna et fut surpris de voir Abigaël.

\- Salut.

\- Bonjour, Miss D… Abigaël. Se prit l'Originel en voyant son regard. Comment… Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Je dois parler avec tout le monde… Pour ce qui s'est passé…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'es pas sur ma liste des personnes à haïr. Sourit la brune pour le déridé, ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

\- Quand Miss Bennett m'a prévenu de ce que Kaleesia a fait… Cela m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille et…

\- Et tu m'as aussi dit que c'était pour trouver des choses sur Esther, alors ne t'en veux pas. Lui dit-elle en s'approchant et posa sa main sur son bras. D'accord. Sourit-il.

Et pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait, il la pris dans ses bras. Les Originels avaient toujours été ainsi. Ils ne montraient jamais de contact, sauf Kol et Rebekah, mais ce premier s'était juste pour jouer et la dernière c'était que, malgré sa condition de vampire, elle restait une jeune femme brisée et qui avait besoin de se sentir humaine.

\- Cela fait du bien de te revoir. Lui murmura le brun à l'oreille.

\- A moi aussi. Sourit l'ex Militaire. Bon, j'ai encore du monde à aller voir. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Klaus ? Demanda le vampire.

\- Je ne me sens pas vraiment prête… Murmura la brune.

\- Je comprends.

* * *

 **Klaus et Abigaël :**

Abigaël l'avait croisé en sortant de la chambre, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient dans la chambre du vampire. Aucun n'osait prononcer un mot, ils fixaient partout sauf dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas par quoi commencer, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Jamais ils ne s'étaient trouvés à court de mot entre eux, ils disaient toujours ce qu'ils pensaient, même si cela devait se finir en dispute. Mais Kaleesia avait brisé quelque chose entre eux, ils le sentaient et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Klaus fut le premier à briser le silence d'une voix hésitante.

\- Content de te revoir. En la regardant.

\- Merci. Dit-elle simplement.

\- Abigaël... Je…

\- Tu as vraiment cru que… Que je t'aurais embrassé ? Demanda la brune, sentant qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais sinon.

\- J'étais… Aveuglé par ce que Caroline avait fait… J'étais blessé et trahie… Si tout aurait été différent… Je pense que je l'aurais… Peut-être remarqué. Avoua-t-il.

Abigaël sentait qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, ce qui était choquant quand on connaissait l'Hybride Originel. Elle en voulait à Caroline pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait et elle se souvient qu'elle lui en avait voulu de croire qu'elle avait été dans le coup. C'était sûrement avant que Kaleesia prenne totalement le contrôle de son corps. Quant à Klaus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire. Même les excuses qu'il voulait prononcer ne changeraient rien à ce qu'il s'était produit. Il comprendrait si elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, qu'elle lui en voudrait jusqu'au restant de ses jours pour n'avoir rien vu.

\- Je suis désolé. Se décida à dire l'hybride. J'aurais pas dû laisser mes émotions me submerger, comme a fait Kol. Soupira-t-il.

\- Kol ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

Klaus s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échapper cela. Elijah ne lui avait pas raconté pour leur jeune frère et elle ne devait pas le savoir, elle avait déjà trop de choc pour l'instant.

\- Kol est impulsif et un crétin, je ne suis pas aussi fou que lui. Tenta de se rattraper Klaus, mais elle eut des doutes.

\- Mais oui je te crois. Toi et Lui vous vous ressemblaient bien plus que tu ne veux bien le croire. Rigola-t-elle légèrement. J'espère que l'on pourra passer… Outre ce qu'a fait Kaleesia… J'ai besoin de temps mais… Continua la brune en reprenant son sérieux. Sache que tu me manques Nik'. Avoua l'ex Militaire.

\- Toi aussi Abi'. Avoua à son tour l'Hybride.

\- Ah au fait merci.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Mikaelson dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Pour la transformation en vampire… De ne pas l'avoir fait. Sourit-elle.

\- Je savais que tu aurais préféré mourir, plutôt que de… Devenir un monstre. Répliqua-t-il.

* * *

 **Elena et Abigaël :**

L'ex tueuse hésita un instant devant la porte. Elle n'avait mais alors pas du tout envie de voir sa cousine. Elle entra et à peine a-t-elle fermé la porte que sa cousine apparut, un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, elle descendit les escaliers à la hâte, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle était accompagné de Damon et de Stephen.

\- Bi !

Cette dernière se recula d'un pas et leva la main pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche. Elena s'arrêta et perdit son sourire.

\- Je ne reste pas. Je vous mettre les points sur les i avec toi. Ne te mêle plus jamais de ma relation avec les Mikaelson. Ne te mêle plus jamais de ma vie. Ne me dit plus jamais quoi faire, ni avec qui je dois être. Ordonna-t-elle avec haine. Je fais ce que je veux et je traîne avec qui je veux et c'est sûrement pas toi qui va me commander. Personne ne m'a jamais dicté ma conduite et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. Si j'ai encore une fois à me répéter avec toi, je te préviens que si un jour Klaus décide de s'en prendre à toi, alors je ne vais sûrement pas l'arrêter, ni prendre un camp. Déclara la brune.

\- C'était pour te protéger. Tenta Elena.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protège ? Demanda la brune exaspéré. Jamais ils ne m'ont fait du mal. Je suis une tueuse depuis que j'ai 10 ans, j'ai tué énormément de personne, plus que tu ne sembles le penser. J'avais des tonnes de cicatrices sur le corps 30%, des blessures qui auraient pu me coûter la vie. Par des personnes qui peuvent être pire que des vampires. J'ai conscience que Klaus est dangereux mais il ne l'a jamais été avec moi, comparé aux types que j'ai dû affronter dans le passé. Il est devenu un monstre à cause de son père. Tu as vécu une belle vie Elena. Les Mikaelson et moi-même non, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de se sentir menacé à tout bout de champs, d'être toujours sur ses gardes, toujours prêt à tuer pour sauver nos vies, ne jamais être au même endroit, ne pas pouvoir s'attacher à quelqu'un pour ne pas que l'on s'en serve contre nous, de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Cela fait des années que l'on vit comme ça et cela ne nous quitte jamais. Même moi, en étant dans l'armée ou pendant ces deux ans à Manhattan ou ici, j'étais toujours sur mes gardes, toutes les personnes que je voyais était juste des menaces rien de plus même si je laissais voir le contraire, j'étais toujours froide, je ne pouvais m'ouvrir et encore aujourd'hui, je ne le peux pas, vous savez juste ce que je veux que vous sachiez. Cela me quitte jamais, j'ai fait des choses horribles pendant toute ma vie, alors que toi, tu ne te souciais juste de quelle robe tu pourrais mettre, faire des journées shopping, des soirées feu de camp, réussir le lycée, trouver un travail, avoir une famille. Moi, je n'ai pas vécu tout ça. Pas un seul jour. Je ne pouvais baisser ma garde, jamais je n'ai pensé à avoir une vie normale parce que je suis brisé, j'ai sombré et rien n'y personne ne pourra me sauver. Alors arrête de croire que ta vie est merdique. Arrête de croire que tu es la seule qui a le malheur dans sa vie alors que tu as bien vécu jusque-là. Arrête tout simplement car j'en ai marre. Déclara sans le vouloir la brune avec haine.

Elle regarda ensuite Stephen.

\- Bizarrement je ne t'en veux pas, mais je suis déçu de voir qu'apparemment tu ne connais pas aussi bien ton frère. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la brune jeta un regard glaciale envers le vampire aux yeux bleus : Dark Shadow.

\- Quant à toi, je vais te pourrir la vie. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner tout ce que tu as fait. Je vais te faire regretter de t'en être pris à Caroline et pour Kaleesia ainsi que pour la sœur de Matt et de t'être servi de moi pour poignarder Kol. Surveille tes arrières car tu va t'en mordre les doigts de m'avoir cherché. La torture que ta fait Rebekah ne sera rien à ce que je compte te faire. Je n'aimais pas John mais la seule chose que je regrette de lui, c'est de ne pas t'avoir tué. Mais moi, je ne me louperais pas.

\- C'est des menaces la naine ? Demanda Damon avec colère.

\- Non. C'est une promesse. Déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Bi' attend ! Appela la descendante de Katherine en pleure.

Mais Abigaël avait déjà claqué la porte avec fracas.

* * *

 **Matt et Abigaël :**

Celle-ci entra dans le grill toujours retournée contre Elena, elle n'avait jamais dit cela à personne, son impulsivité avait pris le dessous, mais tant pis. Elle espérait qu'Elena comprendrait enfin. La brune s'avança et sourit en voyant le Barmaid, elle continua son avancée.

\- Salut Donovan. Appela-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Davis ? Demanda le blond surpris.

Matt contourna le comptoir et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir comme ça ! Murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolé, j'avais besoin de temps.

\- Je sais ma belle. Dit-il en s'écartant. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû accepter.

\- J'aurais aussi accepté si elle m'avait promis de se débarrasser de Damon. Le rassura-t-elle dans un petit rire.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Lui demanda le Quaterback en faisant le tour du comptoir.

\- Un bourbon. Répondit la brune en tirant un tabouret.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et prépara sa commande en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle lui raconta qui elle était allé voir et il ne fut pas surpris de sa confrontation avec Rebekah, il devait avouer aussi qu'il n'avait pas tort.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu en voudrais à tout le monde. Avoua le blond.

\- Je suis juste déçu… Et j'en ai marre de haïr, j'en ai marre de cette vie. Avoua-t-elle à son tour.

\- Je le comprends… Soupira Matt.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas… Murmura la brune. J'ai perdu mes parents, j'ai perdu mon frère… Bien sûr, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas grave que tu es perdu Vicky… Le ''malheur'' est venu à Mystic Falls quand Stephen et Damon sont arrivés ici… Mais moi, cela a été depuis 10 ans… J'ai fait des choses monstrueuses, sans aucun regret et sans remords. J'ai arraché des vies alors qu'ils avaient de la famille et cela sans aucun scrupule.

\- Tu n'es plus comme ça. Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu crois ? J'avais envie d'arracher la tête d'Elena quand on s'est disputé… J'ai voulu faire du mal à ma propre famille… Révéla la brune en baissant les yeux.

\- Je ne le crois pas, je le sais… C'est sûrement le fait que Kaleesia est resté plusieurs jours dans ton corps. Ce n'est pas toi c'est elle.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'a laissé de sa personnalité ?

\- Je pense. Mais je pense aussi que cela s'arrangera, n'oublie pas que tu es Abigaël Davis. Tenta-t-il de la rassurer avec un sourire.

\- Merci Matt. De ne pas me juger comme les autres le font. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu sois avec les Mikaelson. Mais je te connais et je sais que cela ne sert à rien de vouloir te dicter ta conduite. Et j'ai appris à faire confiance en ton instinct. Déclara-t-il.

\- Reste comme tu es Matt Donovan. Dit-elle en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

Après encore quelques minutes à parler, elle sortit du Grill. Elle devrait appeler Katherine pour lui parler, mais en attendant elle avait deux personnes à allait voir et elle sentait que cela serait une conversation animée : Caroline Forbes et Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

 **Bon chapitre assez court et j'en suis désolé. J'ai eu un petit manque d'inspiration pour les conversations et j'espère que cela vous a plu quand même. N'oubliez pas une chose dans mon histoire : Ce n'est pas parce que les conversations se termine ''bien'' que cela s'arrangera totalement. Et pour vous réjouir, du moins j'espère, les confrontations entre Kol et Caroline seront plus mouvementé et c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai coupé ici *sourire sadique***

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, des questions, des critiques, j'accepte tout seulement si c'est constructif ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à Bientôt pour la suite de ''Tome 2 – Jeux ou sentiments ?''**

 **Ps : Si vous aimez bien Arrow, venez lire ma fiction qui s'intitule Dark Shadow, si vous le voulez car vous avis comptent énormément pour moi ^^**

 **Xoxo et bonne soirée, :***


	17. Sentiments Avoués

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi, nickel car j'ai enfin posté, Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de ''Tome 2 – Jeux ou Sentiments ?'' J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **Mimi34 :** _Merci de ta review ma belle ^^  
Tu les attendais ? Bal la voici et j'espère que cela te plaira :-)  
T'inquiète pas pour cela, je ne sais pas encore mais j'y réfléchis profondément ;-)  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Adelys :** _Merci pour ta review toi ;-)  
Abigaël en a marre et je la comprend, :-)  
Voilà les conversations et j'espère qu'elles te plairont :*  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Sassy129 :** _Merci pour ta review ma biche ^^  
Oui, je sais, je sais ahah et j'aime qu'on, me le dise ;-P Voilà les conversations et j'espère qu'elles te plairont ^^  
La mort d'Elena serait chiante à écrire avec les réactions et tout, donc pour l'instant je verrais.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira hihi  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie de ta réaction et encore merci, cela me touche énormément *-*  
Elle est forte ma Abigaël et je l'aime ahah ;-)  
J'espère que tu as tenu le coup car voilà le chapitre tant attendu hihi ;-) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que le Kolabi aussi hihi  
Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements, Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta belle review ^^  
Voici les fameuses discussions et j'espère qu'elles te plairont ^^  
Justement leur relation est précieuse et j'en ai un peu marre de les faire se chamailler…  
Pour la vengeance j'y réfléchis encore je dois dire mais je veux que cela soit du pure Abigaël, voire Dark Shadow, car je t'avoue que l'on en entendra encore parler de la tueuse, mais je n'en dit pas plus ;-)  
Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël était dans sa voiture en route pour chez sa meilleure amie, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, enfin elle savait sur quoi pourrait porter la discussion. Elle s'était servie d'elle pour distraire Kol pour qu'Alaric puisse le poignarder, elle avait manipulé Klaus grâce aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Qu'elle ait pu croire qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser, cela ne l'énervait pas mais la décevait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'embrasser Klaus ne la dégouterait aucunement, mais elle ne l'aurait pas fait à cause de Caroline et des sentiments qu'elle-même éprouver pour le petit-frère de l'Hybride. Des sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait plus à refouler, à nier. Elle savait que c'était pour éviter qu'Esther ne tue les Mikaelson mais elle aurait dû être mise au courant, elle n'aurait pas été totalement d'accord avec cela, mais si c'était pour sauver ses amis alors elle l'aurait probablement fait, ou elle aurait trouvé une autre solution, sans qu'il n'y ait de blessé ou de transformation. Damon allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à la mère de Bonnie, c'était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte et elle savait à qui demander de l'aide. Mais pour l'instant, elle inspira profondément en se garant dans l'allée des Forbes. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la maison et prit un visage froid, elle entra dans la bâtisse.

\- Caroline ?

\- Abigaël ?

Son amie blonde débarqua devant elle à vitesse vampirique, elle s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras mais l'ex tueuse se recula. La blonde en fut blesser et ne put le cacher.

\- Je suis désolé… Commença le bébé vampire.

\- De quoi ? De t'être servie de moi ? De m'avoir menti ? D'avoir manipulé Klaus ? De n'avoir pas vu que c'était Kaleesia ? Sur ce point-là, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, car apparemment personne ici ne me connais vraiment…

\- Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, c'est… Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu que tu sois là… Tenta de se défendre la blonde.

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dit… ''tiens je vais le dire à ma meilleure amie''… ? Ou tu vas encore me dire que c'est Damon qui t'a utilisé ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement et sèchement.

Abigaël savait qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi dure avec la blonde mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Caroline s'en voulait terriblement, elle aurait dû la prévenir mais elle se sentait honteuse.

\- Je le voulais mais… Ne put continuer le vampire.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais ce n'était pas juste une question de diversion… C'était pour empêcher Esther de tous nous tuer !

\- Et résultat des courses ? Tellement que le plan de Damon était parfait, la mère de Bonnie a été transformé en vampire ! Tout le monde trouve leur compte sauf celle qui vous a sauvé le plus de fois la vie que ce connard de Gigolo ! Vous êtes en vie et j'en suis heureuse mais à chaque fois, il y a quelqu'un qui en souffre et c'est Bonnie !

\- Tu crois que je n'en veux pas à Damon pour ce qu'il a fait à Abby ? Personne n'était au courant de son ''plan B''

\- Bien évidemment. Ricana nerveusement la brune. Mais personne ne se rends compte que les plans de Damon craint et vous le suivez. Moi, je n'en peux plus. Vous voulez que je fasse un choix ? Très bien.

\- Abi'…

\- Tant que Damon n'aura pas payé pour ce qu'il a fait, ne comptez plus sur moi, sur plus rien !

\- Ne fais pas ça…

\- Dorénavant, j'irais chez Bonnie et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous.

Abigaël se détourna pour partir mais Caroline se plaça devant elle à vitesse vampirique.

\- Alors tu les choisis ?

\- Je choisis Bonnie, et s'il le faut oui je suis avec les Mikaelson. Je les apprécie que vous le vouliez ou non. Tu as des sentiments pour Klaus que tu le veuilles ou non aussi. J'en ai marre de te regarder te voiler la face. Manipuler Klaus pour ensuite le regretter, j'en ai marre de me retrouver entre votre guerre. Pense à une chose Caroline… Klaus ne m'a jamais fait de mal, il ne m'a jamais manipulé, ni menti… Je lui en veux toujours pour ce qu'il m'a fait à Los Angeles mais c'était pour mon bien et pas pour vous provoquer… Il ne s'en ait plus pris à Elena, ni aux autres alors que je vois qu'il en meurt d'envie… Alors oui, je les choisis eux.

Elle la contourna de nouveau mais s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.

\- Accepte tes sentiments ou alors ne t'étonne pas, ni ne t'énerve pas si Klaus décide de passer à autre chose…

\- Tu as accepté tes sentiments pour Kol ? Demanda brusquement la blonde en se retournant.

\- Je ne les accepte pas… Révéla Abigaël après une légère hésitation. Mais j'arrête de les nier… Avoua-t-elle ensuite en s'en allant pour de bon.

Abigaël s'installa dans sa voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant en soupirant. Elle avait d'une certaine manière perdue sa meilleure amie, mais elles avaient des opinions différentes sur ce qui les entourait. Les années précédentes les avaient plus éloignées qu'elles l'avaient crus. Elle releva les yeux et posa ses yeux sur la maison. Elle avait eu un choix à faire, elle l'avait fait. Elle démarra et s'éloigna de la bâtisse. Maintenant, elle devait voir Kol et cela l'angoissait pour la première fois qu'elle était à Mystic Falls. Le problème qu'elle se posait était : Où est-il ? Elle sortit son téléphone et traça celui du vampire, il était à l'endroit où il l'avait ''attaqué'' avant qu'il ne passe la nuit ensemble. Elle prit la direction mais plus elle avançait, plus l'angoisse montait en elle. Elle arriva quelques minutes après dans le petit chemin de terre, elle gara sa voiture et en sortit, elle prit la direction d'où il était. Elle le trouva en face de la cascade. Elle se stoppa doutant de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'en était plus certaine maintenant qu'elle le voyait face à elle. Abigaël était persuadé qu'il savait qu'elle était derrière lui, qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur battre avec appréhension. Ses pas l'avancèrent lentement vers le vampire qui ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'elle se posta à ses côtés, ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Abigaël se décida à le briser mais il la devança.

\- Je vais quitter Mystic Falls. Déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

Celle-ci était figé devant la porte que sa meilleure amie venait de passer. Elle l'avait perdu et cette fois, elle sentait que ce n'était la faute de personne, excepté de la sienne. Abigaël avait raison sur toute la ligne. Pourquoi avait-elle suivie Damon alors que tous ses plans échouer ? Même pire, c'était toujours Bonnie qui souffrait. Sa grand-mère puis sa mère, toutes les fois à cause du vampire aux yeux bleus et ils continuaient tous à le suivre presque aveuglément, cela devait se stopper. Damon devait être stoppé, la guerre contre les Mikaelson devait être stoppée. Caroline attrapa sa veste puis ses clefs et sortit de la maison d'un pas déterminé et prit la direction du manoir Mikaelson. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela mais elle le voulait, elle devait le voir, elle devait lui parler, s'excuser. Caroline arriva chez l'hybride quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrêta sa voiture et hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Klaus n'avait peut-être plus été une menace mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il avait fait… Ce qu'il était. La blonde sortit de sa voiture et entra dans la demeure, elle fut surprise de ne voir aucun hybride ''l'accueillir'' mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et monta dans la chambre de l'Originel. Elle se stoppa devant, elle n'était plus sûre maintenant. Elle était avec Tyler et bien qu'il était dans les Appalaches avec elle-ne-savait-qui, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Klaus et elle devait être sûre et certaine de ses sentiments envers l'hybride, même si elle le savait. Elle leva la main et prit une profonde inspiration, elle s'apprêtait à frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Klaus, il la fixait et son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion, ce qui la déstabilisa légèrement, il était habillé simplement mais elle le trouvait encore plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La sortit la voix brusque de l'hybride.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Je…

\- Tu ? Demanda Klaus en arquant un sourcil.

\- Tu m'énerve ! S'écria soudainement la blonde qui le surpris.

Elle entra dans la chambre et commença les cent pas au milieu et commença à agiter ses bras.

\- Je devrais te détester, non te haïr ! Tu es un psychopathe, tu es un meurtrier, tu tues sans aucune hésitation et sans aucun remord ! Tu as essayé de me sacrifier, tu as essayé de tuer Bonnie et Elena, tu as tué Jenna et j'en passe… Tyler a quitté la ville à cause de son asservissement et que tu lui as demandé de me mordre… Tu as poignardé je-ne-sais-combien de fois ta famille et juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec toi… Caroline souffla pour se calmer et baissa les yeux en serrant les poings.

Klaus ne dit rien et l'observa, elle était encore plus belle quand elle était énervé, il était à chaque fois fasciné par le bébé vampire, elle lui disait ce qu'elle pensait sans une once de peur, Il ne regrettait aucun des fait qu'elle lui avait énoncé, sauf pour avoir voulu la sacrifier et avoir tué Jenna. Si Abigaël serait rentré dans sa vie à ce moment-là, il ne savait pas s'il s'en serait pris à leur tante. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, rien ne pouvait être changé. Bien que Caroline l'ait manipulé, il ne pouvait la détester car il savait qu'elle avait fait cela pour sa famille. La suite par contre, il ne l'avait pas prédit.

\- Mais… J'ai refusé de croire que tu pouvais changer… Malgré tes cadeaux, malgré tes belles paroles, ce que tu m'as promis… J'ai refusé de voir que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de bien… Continua-t-elle en le regardant, il vit ses yeux s'embuait de larmes et il vit qu'elle faisait violence pour se retenir. Abigaël est venue me voir tout à l'heure… Elle m'a rappelé Los Angeles… Elle m'a fait remarquer des choses que j'ai refusées… Tu ne lui as jamais fait de mal, tu l'as empêché de redevenir Dark Shadow, tu l'as aidé avec ce Leo et Carlyle et tu n'as même plus cherché à t'en prendre à Elena… Vous vous comprenez alors qu'elle et moi, on n'y arrive plus…

\- Caroline… Commença l'hybride.

\- Elle m'a aussi avoué que… Qu'elle arrêtait de nier ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kol et que… Que je devais faire pareil… S'interrompit-elle, elle tourna le dos à Klaus. J'aime Tyler mais… Mais il y a toi… Je sais que je t'ai manipulé et sans le vouloir… J'ai manipulé aussi Abigaël… Continua-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je suis désolé pour ça… Damon me l'a fait et je n'aurais pas dû le faire à mon tour car… Car je sais ce que cela fait… Et je… Je le regrette… Sincèrement… Je l'ai compris quand Alaric a poignardé ton frère… J'ai compris l'ampleur de… De ce que je ressentais pour toi… Continua la blonde en baissant les yeux, elle ne vit pas l'Originel s'approchait doucement d'elle. Quand tu… Tu as embrassé Abigaël, enfin Kaleesia… Je me suis sentie trahis et elle… Abigaël m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'étonner si tu passais à autre chose… Je ne le veux pas…

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement le vampire, surprenant Caroline qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi proche d'elle, elle en frissonna mais pas de dégoût.

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure en posant ses yeux sur les lèvres de l'hybride, son regard se posa sur ses yeux qui attendaient sa réponse, il la connaissait mais il voulait qu'elle le dise, qu'elle avoue enfin que l'attirance qu'ils éprouvent est plus que ça.

\- Que tu passes à autre chose…

\- Pourquoi ? Insista-t-il en s'approchant davantage, la déstabilisant encore plus.

\- Parce que… Je t'… J'ai des sentiments pour toi… Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Klaus ne se retint plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle du bébé vampire.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

\- _Je vais quitter Mystic Falls. Déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme et sans appel._

Abigaël était figée, elle savait pourquoi il le faisait, et bizarrement, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle savait que c'était stupide de pensée ça, car elle ne le voulait pas dans sa vie dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle l'avait haie mais maintenant, c'était le contraire. Du moins, elle le détestait et l'aimer en même temps, ne disait-on pas entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas ? Elle sentait que leur jeu était fini, s'il partait, elle avait gagné mais s'il restait alors c'était lui qui avait gagné. Mais est-ce qu'ils auraient vraiment gagné ? Ils étaient comme des aimants l'un envers l'autre, ils le sentaient mais le niés. Non, aucun n'y gagnerait si l'autre s'éloignait.

\- Ta famille est ici. Dit-elle, elle pensait dire autre chose mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

\- Mon père est mort, tué par Nik', ma mère et mon ''grand-frère'' ont essayés de tous nous tuer. Klaus nous poignarde en fonction de ses humeurs. Elijah est maintenant beaucoup trop occupé avec Katherine et Rebekah est… Rebekah. Dit-il avec humeur. Elle est belle notre famille… Soupira-t-il. Abigaël se mordit la lèvre.

\- Aucune famille n'est parfaite. Dit-elle tristement. Regarda la mienne. Ma mère faisait partie de la Mafia Irlandaise, mon père est mort à cause de ça, Peter a fait l'armée et en est mort, j'ai fait partie de la Mafia Japonaise puis l'armée et tué un nombre incalculable de personnes… Chuck est le seul qui est passée entre les filets de tueur… Et Elena et Jeremy jusqu'à...

\- Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ma famille…

\- Non… La contredit l'ex tueuse, Kol la regarda en arquant un sourcil, Abigaël fixa toujours la cascade.

\- Depuis l'arrivée de Damon. Grinça-t-elle avec haine. S'il n'avait pas débarqué pour faire souffrir Stephen… Alors personne n'aurait su pour le retour des vampires en ville et pour Elena et sa ressemblance avec Katherine.

\- Sans doute. Dit-il simplement. Je dois y aller.

Kol se retourna et Abigaël ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Kol se stoppa et serra les poings.

\- Pourquoi quitter la ville maintenant ?

\- Tu le sais…

\- Dis-moi…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Demanda le vampire en se retournant, en évitant sa demande.

\- Alors tu pars comme ça ? Tu abandonnes ? Tu fuis ? La provoqua l'ex militaire en s'approchant.

\- Arrête. La prévint menaçant.

\- Alors dis-moi ! Redemanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- J'ai failli te tuer ! Lui répondit-il enfin en haussant lui aussi le ton.

\- C'était Kaleesia. Répliqua la brune.

\- Dans ton corps. Grinça le Mikaelson. Pour moi… C'était toi, je m'en suis pris à toi, pas à Kaleesia. J'étais prêt à te tuer…

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait !

\- Je le voulais. Avoua-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement. Klaus m'en as empêché et s'il ne serait pas intervenu alors tu ne serais pas devant moi. Kaleesia est peut-être une garce mais elle a raison sur un point… Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité avec nous… Avec moi… Et sa provocation l'a prouvé…

\- Je n'ai jamais été en sécurité avec personne. Répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant à son tour. Depuis mes 9 ans, depuis que j'ai commencé à être une tueuse, je ne suis en sécurité nulle part et tu l'as bien vue avec Leo et Carlyle… Le passé finit toujours par me rattraper et un jour où l'autre, des personnes pourraient venir frapper à ma porte pour me rendre des comptes. Ce soir, demain ou même dans un mois peut-être.

Kol et Abigaël étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la tension monta d'un cran. Ils étaient têtu et aucun ne voulait baisser le regard, aucun ne voulait abandonner leur bataille de regard. Le vampire se détourna.

\- Cela ne change rien… Kaleesia a raison… Et pas juste pour ta sécurité mais pour tout le reste…

\- Kaleesia est une garce qui ne pense qu'à sa personne… Elle a tout sauf raison…

\- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il brusquement en se retournant. Elle a tort quand elle dit que tu en veux à tout le monde parce que personne n'a pu deviner que ce n'était pas toi ? Que tu es déçu parce que Caroline a cru que Klaus et toi, vous... Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Que tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'un type violent et impulsif et qui surtout a failli te tuer ? Car oui, j'ai voulu te tuer, je t'ai mordu, je t'ai presque vidé de ton sang ! Depuis le début, je me suis servie de toi pour m'amuser et tu le savais, pas vrai ? Tu crois qu'elle a tort après tout ça ?

\- Oui. Répliqua-t-elle sans hésitation. Personne ne peut savoir ce que je pense. Personne ne peut me dire ce qui est bien pour moi. Bien sûr que je vous en veux de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais qui suis-je pour juger ? Peut-être que moi-même je n'aurais pas remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Oui, je t'en veux d'avoir cru que je t'aurais dîtes toutes ses horreurs, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi.

\- Cela ne change rien. Se buta le vampire.

\- Tu ne le fais pas à cause de Kaleesia… Murmura l'ex tueuse.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais… J'ai couché avec toi… Oui je le savais pourquoi tu faisais tout ça… Tu avais besoin d'une distraction et comme je n'étais pas comme toutes les greluches qui sont passées facilement dans ton lit, tu avais besoin d'un défi… De prouver que tu pouvais avoir n'importe qu'elle fille… Je n'étais pas comme cette Charlotte qui était stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un type dans ton genre… Mais je suis devenue aussi stupide quand j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et…

Abigaël s'interrompit en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit, sa bouche avait parlé plus vite que ses pensées. De toute façon, il avait déjà gagné. Lors du bal organisé par Esther, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, même bien avant, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Le dire à voix haute rendait ça beaucoup trop réelle. Abigaël détourna les yeux. Il avait réussi, il avait eu son corps et maintenant son cœur, elle se trouvait naïve de penser ça, elle n'était pas comme toutes ses gamines qui pensaient au prince charmant et Kol était loin de l'être, il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait et pourtant... Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Kol qui la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche sans pour autant lui faire mal.

\- Tu ne sais pas… Chuchota le vampire brun, qui plongea sa tête dans son cou.

\- Explique-moi… Chuchota l'humaine en fermant les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas accepté la vérité… Que tu le veuille ou non… Elle a raison… J'aurais dû voir, m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas toi… Je t'ai… J'ai voulu la tuer parce que… Parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison… Après tout ce que tu as subi… Tu mérites mieux… Tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un de bien…

\- C'est à moi d'en décider…

\- Bornée… Soupira-t-il dans son cou.

\- Tu peux parler… Répliqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Tu n'es pas Charlotte… Tu as quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas… Déclara le vampire en remontant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

\- Mon c… Mon respect. Se reprit-il, mais Abigaël avait deviné ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Tu étais un défi… Au début. Ajouta-t-il en la sentant se tendre. Je ne veux plus te blesser… Je ne veux plus jouer… J'ai l'air stupide maintenant…

\- T'es mignon. Se moqua l'ex militaire, ce qui le fit sourire et rouler des yeux. Reste… Quémanda-t-elle ensuite presque suppliante.

\- Je ne peux pas rester ici…

\- Alors fais quelque chose avant… dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Ce que tu voudras. Répondit le vampire.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Kol savait qu'il ne devait pas lui accorder cette requête, qu'il devait partir maintenant sans se retourner, que s'il l'embrassait il voudrait plus comme à chaque fois, cette femme le rendait dingue au-delà des mots, son odeur l'enivrait, sa peau douce lui picotait les doigts à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Il avait perdu à son propre jeu, du moins, aucun ne gagnerait s'il…

\- S'il te plaît. La voix le sortant de son combat intérieur.

Abigaël était une femme qui ne suppliait jamais, pour quoi que ce soit, mais sa voix suppliante et tremblotante lui fit prendre sa décision. Kol embrassa ses cheveux, puis sa tempe. C'était des baisers innocent mais qui fit frémir la jeune femme, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre quand il lui embrassa la joue, puis la commissure des lèvres. Le vampire s'écarta et plongea ses yeux ténèbres dans ceux vipères de la brune. Il lui caressa doucement la joue sans la lâcher du regard, puis ses lèvres, il se pencha toujours en contact avec ses iris, comme si elle allait s'éloigner, regretter sa demande mais il vit de la certitude, de la peur, de l'envie. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur qu'Abigaël ne lui connaissait pas, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier le contact de leur bouche. Kol prit conscience d'une chose : Elle lui avait terriblement manqué, sa voix, son odeur, ses lèvres, tout et même son caractère qui était assez semblable au sien. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner maintenant, avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler. Seulement, dès qu'il s'éloigna, l'ex tueuse passa ses mains derrière la nuque du vampire tout en rapprochant son corps du sien, il grogna légèrement en lui attrapant doucement ses poignets et s'écartant de quelques centimètres.

\- Abigaël… Commença le vampire.

\- Une dernière fois… Je t'en prie…

Abigaël se surprit elle-même à le supplier de la sorte. Ce n'était pas elle, elle ne suppliait jamais pour ça, elle ne suppliait jamais tout court. Avec Kol, elle ne se reconnaissait plus des fois. Cela lui faisait pensait à ce stupide film de Twilight où cette sainte-nitouche de Bella suppliait Edward de coucher avec Elle **(NDLR : Je n'ai rien contre Twilight, alors ne m'incendiait pas s'il vous plaît :-) Par contre la Bella, je ne peux plus la voir en peinture lol)** Mais elle le voulait maintenant, car elle savait qu'à l'instant où qu'il s'éloignerait cela serait fini, que dès que l'instant serait fini, elle lui dirait adieu. Elle se sentait faible et pourtant cette sensation quand elle était avec lui était loin d'être désagréable. Peu importe ce qu'il lui disait, peu importe ce que Kaleesia avait fait, lui avait dit. Elle se sentait en sécurité quand il était près d'elle, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait peur du moment où qu'il partirait, qu'il sortirait de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas penser à l'après mais à maintenant, elle voulait simplement ne penser qu'à son corps calqué au sien, le sentir contre elle sans aucune barrière, tout laissait tombé et s'abandonnait dans ses bras, elle le voulait lui tout simplement.

Kol contracta sa mâchoire en fermant les yeux. Abigaël ne fit aucun mouvement pour se détacher de son emprise, elle releva la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le vampire ignora sa conscience, il lâcha les poignées de la jeune femme et répondit à son baiser. Une de ses mains s'enroula autour de la taille d'Abigaël et la deuxième derrière sa tête, il la rapprocha davantage de lui. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et elle gémit en sentant la langue du brun rencontrer la sienne, elles commencèrent un ballet sensuel, aucune ne cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, juste des retrouvailles doux et intense. Il lui avait terriblement manqué, cette semaine avait été une torture, bien qu'elle ne le dirait à qui que ce soit.

Les mains d'Abigaël trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans les cheveux de Kol. Ce dernier se baissa légèrement en raffermissant son emprise autour de la taille de la brune, il la souleva doucement et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, mais les lèvres du vampire ne quittèrent pas la peau de la brune, il lui embrassa le cou puis l'épaule et elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, la respiration toujours haletante et le cœur battant la chamade. Kol descendit ses baisers sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa à la naissance de ses seins, la main du vampire qui était dans son dos descendit légèrement laissant des brûlures sur la peau de la brune malgré son top et le doux vent qui flottait autour d'eux, il la passa sous le vêtement et caressa doucement ses côtes qui la fit gémir et grogner légèrement Kol. Abigaël baissa la tête et l'embrassa avec passion et frustration tout en se frottant contre lui et elle sentit le désir que son amant éprouvait.

Abigaël sentit soudain un coup de vent et elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir la chaleur l'envahir et l'odeur du frère de Klaus chatouillait ses narines. Kol la posa doucement sur ses pieds et elle se sentit vaciller légèrement, mais le bras de Kol autour de sa taille la stabilisa. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement et ils collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, essayant de reprendre leur respiration et sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Les mains de Kol reprirent rapidement leur service, elles enlevèrent doucement la veste d'Abigaël qui tomba au sol, les mains de l'ex tueuse enlevèrent celle du vampire. Ils écartèrent leur front et Kol enleva le top de la jeune femme en caressant doucement son corps et sans la lâcher du regard, ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir en la voyant à moitié dénudé. Abigaël enleva ensuite le haut du vampire, ses mains caressèrent ses épaules, puis caressèrent ses abdos du bout des doigts, elle se mordait la lèvre en admirant le torse parfait de son amant. Kol prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion et amour, une des mains passa dans son dos pour la coller à son corps et elle gémit en sentant son désir contre son bas ventre, il passa sa deuxième main dans ses cheveux et il la souleva doucement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'assit sur le lit, la brune à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il s'allongea en la tenant fermement contre lui. Les cheveux de la brune lui chatouillèrent doucement le visage et il sourit contre ses lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui lui demanda l'accès et elle ne se fit pas prier pour l'accepter en gémissant, elle passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, l'envoyant de l'autre-côté. Kol grogna légèrement en sentant ses pointes durcies par le plaisir caressait son torse, il se redressa position assise et ils s'écartèrent, la respiration haletante, il lui embrassa le cou et elle rejeta sa tête pour lui faciliter l'accès. Ses baisers descendirent à la naissance de ses seins et elle lui griffa légèrement le dos lorsqu'il prit un de ses seins en bouche et qu'il commença à jouer doucement avec, il enroula sa langue autour de son bout de chair, durcis par le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, il le mordillait doucement, le léchait, le suçotait, il fit la même douce torture à son second. Abigaël se mordit plus fortement la lèvre à la sensation grandissante en elle, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque du vampire pour le rapprocher davantage d'elle. Il arrêta sa torture et une plainte lui parvint aux oreilles, il passa sa main derrière le dos de sa belle puis il la souleva et elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, le vampire sur elle. Il l'embrassa et elle ouvrit ses lèvres pour rejoindre la langue de son partenaire, qui joua doucement avec la sienne.

Tout ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils le faisaient ressentir dans leur geste, il n'y avait plus rien de sauvage, plus rien d'impatient. Leur étreinte était tendre, passionné et intense, ils profitaient du corps de l'autre, mémorisant chaque parcelle, mémorisant chaque sensation. Chaque seconde comptait dans cette nuit et ils le savaient, ils le sentaient et en profitaient, car le lendemain, tout serait fini.

Kol s'écarta et embrassa le cou de sa belle qui se cambra légèrement en arrière. Le vampire lui embrassa doucement la joue puis remonta à ses lèvres pour lui donner un chaste baiser. Il descendit ensuite en continuant de poser un baiser sur sa peau, qui l'embrasait davantage, elle se sentait défaillir, elle se sentait s'enflammer, chaque parcelle de son corps le réclamait, elle voulait plus, tellement plus. Kol arriva doucement à son ventre et il joua avec sa langue autour de son nombril quelques instants ce qui la fit gémir plus fort, sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il continua sa descente, il lui retira ses bottes, puis son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, il lui embrassa ses chevilles, puis ses mollets, puis ses cuisses qu'il caressa doucement. Abigaël se mordit la lèvre et avait les yeux mi-clos, sa poitrine nu se soulever difficilement et son cœur ratait quelques battements. Il sourit puis de son doigt il tournait lentement autour de sa féminité sans jamais la toucher, il jouait avec elle et cela l'énervait et l'excitait en même temps. Il arrêta de jouer avec les nerfs de sa partenaire et il entra doucement deux doigts dans sa féminité. La réaction de la jeune femme fut sans surprise, elle se cambra brusquement en arrière en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la surprise. Kol commença à tournoyer à l'intérieur d'Abigaël qui agrippa fortement les draps sous la vague de plaisir en elle. Il effectua des vas et vient de plus en plus rapidement, les gémissements de la brune s'intensifièrent quand il entra doucement sa langue en elle, il s'attaqua à son bouton de plaisir, le lécher avec délice, le mordillait. Abigaël se sentit perdre pied, ses jambes commencèrent à trembler alors qu'il accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts et de sa langue, il pénétra un troisième doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, et ses gémissements remplirent la chambre tandis qu'il accéléra, il ralentit dès qu'il sentit qu'elle allait venir. Un grognement plaintif, presque bestial lui parvint de la part de sa belle, ce qui le fit sourire. Abigaël releva la tête en plissant les yeux et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, il replongea entre ses cuisses et sa langue reprirent le mouvement de ses doigts, elle entrait et sortait de sa féminité, caressant avec délice son bouton de plaisir, son pouce le caressa. Dès qu'il pénétra deux doigts, elle cria son plaisir et l'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, son corps se cambra violemment en arrière, elle se mordit encore plus violemment la lèvre et sa respiration était hachée. Il continua ses mouvements encore quelques instants et en voyant qu'elle était à peu près calmait, il s'arrêta, fier de lui.

Kol se releva et enleva son pantalon et son boxer à vitesse vampirique, puis il commença ses baisers à ses cuisses, puis il remonta en continuant de lui en poser sur la peau devant ses yeux. Abigaël ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer les battements frénétique de son cœur mais les lèvres du brun firent remonter son désir, il arriva à ses lèvres et il les posa sur les siennes, il lui ouvrit la bouche avec sa langue et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec tendresse. Leurs mains n'en restèrent pas là et ils se caressèrent mutuellement avec douceur. Abigaël inversa les places tout en continuant leur baiser qui s'intensifia. L'ex tueuse s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle et elle gémit en sentant son membre frottait doucement contre sa féminité, elle lui embrassa le cou et le mordit légèrement ce qui le fit grogner, elle descendit ses baisers à son épaule, puis elle lui embrassa le torse en redessinant ses abdos du bout des doigts. Kol frissonna à la douceur qu'elle mettait dans ses gestes, son désir se décupla dans son corps et il se faisait violence pour ne pas la prendre tout de suite, il voulait profiter d'elle, cette nuit était à eux et il devait, voulait prendre son temps avec elle.

Abigaël continua sa descente et elle effleura doucement son membre du bout des doigts ce qui le fit sursauter légèrement, elle embrassa le bout de son pénis ce qui le fit grogner, elle le lécha ensuite sur toute la longueur doucement et lentement, il avait joué avec elle et maintenant c'était à son tour, elle enroula sa langue autour de sa virilité et sa main commença à masturber sa base. La respiration du brun s'accéléra et elle sourit lorsqu'il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux en avançant son bassin, lui démontrant qu'il voulait plus. La jeune femme le prit dans sa bouche et commença doucement ses mouvements de va et vient sur son membre. La prise sur ses cheveux se raffermit sans pour autant lui faire mal. Etre dans sa bouche lui provoqua un bonheur pur, cette sensation n'était cependant rien comparé à lorsqu'il était dans sa féminité. Le meurtre ne lui procurer jamais autant de plaisir. Le sang était quelque chose de délicieux mais faire l'amour avec Abigaël était une sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire. Kol souleva son bassin et lui indiqua le mouvement à suivre à l'aide de sa main. Abigaël accéléra doucement la cadence de ses gestes, sa langue s'amusait avec son sexe, elle le retira de sa bouche et le lécha sur toute la longueur pour ensuite le reprendre. Kol grogna ce qui se répercuta dans la pièce. Celle-ci était empli de passion et d'intensité. Abigaël sentait que le brun allait bientôt venir, son membre palpitait dans sa bouche et elle lécha le liquide qui sortait du bout de son sexe, elle continua ses va et vient et sa main masturba plus rapidement ce qui ne pouvait rentrer. Kol ne voulait pas venir comme ça, il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour elle.

Kol se redressa rapidement et attrapa doucement la brune, puis la retourna doucement sur le lit et il se positionna sur elle. Il l'embrassa avec impatience mais avec passion, elle gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il caressa doucement sa féminité de sa virilité, elle ondula sous lui pour avoir plus de contact. Elle le voulait en elle, elle voulait se sentir entière. Il attrapa sa cuisse pour qu'elle arrête de gigoter sous lui, ce qui la frustra, elle planta ses ongles dans sa nuque pour lui démontrer. Il entra quelques centimètres en elle et elle serra les dents lorsqu'il se retira, il recommença encore une fois.

\- Je vais… Te tuer… Réussit-elle à grogner en lui griffant le dos.

Il se contenta de sourire en la sentant trembler. Il entra de nouveau en elle pour continuer son manège, mais elle le prit de vitesse, elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin et de ses talons elle poussa pour qu'il entre plus en elle. Le vampire grogna et accéda enfin à ses envies, il entra totalement dans son antre et ils gémirent tous les deux quand ils furent enfin reliés. Leur respiration se coupa dû aux désirs dans leur corps. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant, ils oublièrent tout de ce qu'il s'était produit lors de ses dernières semaines, tout ce qui avait été dit, ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain. Ils étaient seulement eux deux et c'était tout ce qui importait, le moment présent, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, la frustration s'était envolé pour faire place à la passion et à l'amour. Kol plongea son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire et Abigaël dans l'épaule de son amant. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, ils étaient fait pour être liés, ils le sentaient. Ils s'écartèrent et s'embrassèrent doucement. Le vampire se retira et revint en elle, elle gémit contre ses lèvres et ses ongles se plantèrent doucement dans ses côtes. Kol attrapa sa cuisse et la remonta sur son bassin et le changement d'angle les firent gémir encore plus fort. Abigaël le supplia d'aller plus vite et c'est ce qu'il fit, il attrapa doucement son poignet dans ses cheveux et le posa près de sa tête, ils entrelacèrent leur doigt et il accéléra la cadence, elle resserra ses doigts au siens et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Il entra encore plus profondément en elle et cogna au fond de son ventre. Il se retira complètement et revint en force dans son intimité. Le lit cogna contre le mur et les gémissements et les grognements de plaisir envahir la pièce. Abigaël écarta encore plus les jambes et le brun plongea sa tête dans le cou de sa partenaire et l'embrasse sur son point érogène, qui lui fit perdre pied. Elle lui griffa le bas du dos en le suppliant de ne pas se retenir, elle n'en pouvait plus, il lui faisait ressentir des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Il savait lui faire plaisir, il savait lui faire tout oublier. Kol entrait en elle avec force et il fut comblé d'être en elle, cette sensation lui avait terriblement manqué. Il l'aimait c'était une certitude mais il voulait avoir tout d'elle avant de partir. Il l'embrassa avec passion et elle comprit la résignation dans son baiser. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se colla encore plus contre lui. Elle sentit qu'il allait venir quand ses gestes s'accélérèrent et qu'il devint fébrile et désordonné, elle resserra ses parois autour de son sexe à chaque entrée en elle. Ses doigts se resserrent autour des siens et la main du vampire sur sa cuisse remonta dans ses cheveux. Il sortit entièrement d'elle et revint rapidement et force en elle et cogna au fond de sa féminité, il refit ses gestes deux fois et ils vinrent en même temps dans un cri de jouissance intense. Kol se laissa peser entièrement sur elle et sa tête fut dans son cou, ils étaient en sueur dû à leur ébat mais cela ne dérangeait aucun des deux, ils voulaient être autant proche que possible. Abigaël ferma les yeux et ses jambes s'allongèrent sur celle du vampire. Kol resserra son emprise sur elle et elle posa son front entre son épaule et son cou. Ils étaient calmés après quelques minutes, mais la tension dans la pièce resta fortement présente.

Kol embrassa son cou, puis sa zone érogène. La respiration de la brune s'accéléra progressivement à mesure qu'il remontait ses lèvres sur sa peau. Leur désir grimpa de nouveau en flèche, elle ondula sous le vampire pour lui démontrer qu'elle en voulait encore, qu'elle en voulait plus. Il recommença ses mouvements et ils refirent l'amour pour le reste de la nuit, profitant au maximum du corps de l'autre, profitant des sensations qu'ils se prodiguaient mutuellement, laissé parler leurs sentiments trop longtemps refoulés, mais qui malheureusement ne changera rien à la suite…

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

 _Klaus ne se retint plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle du bébé vampire._

Caroline écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis les ferma pour apprécier la douceur des lèvres de l'hybride. Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de la blonde, qui se colla à son corps. Il lui demanda prudemment l'accès de sa langue et il fut ravie lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour permettre à sa langue de rejoindre la sienne. Leur baiser était intense et avec beaucoup de frustration. Caroline passa ses bras autour de la nuque et il la recula doucement et l'allongea sur le lit, elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit le désir de l'Originel entre ses cuisses. Les mains de l'hybride descendirent sous son top et il lui remonta doucement pour caresser son ventre. Les mains de la jeune femme caressèrent ses épaules et il grogna légèrement quand ses ongles se plantèrent légèrement dans sa peau. Les vampires s'écartèrent et Klaus embrassa délicatement le cou de sa partenaire qui rejeta sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Elle le voulait, elle était attiré irrémédiablement par lui, mais elle devait d'abord lui faire confiance, elle se figea et il le sentit, il s'écarta à contrecœur.

\- Sweetheart ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… Dit-elle en le repoussant doucement.

Elle se leva et réajusta son haut.

\- A cause de…

\- Non, pas de Tyler… J'en… J'en ai envie… Mais je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance… Souffla-t-elle le dos tournée. Ce que je t'ai dit est sincère, mais je ne peux pas me précipiter avec toi et…

\- Alors ne nous précipitons pas. La coupa l'hybride doucement et en se levant, Caroline se retourna et il lui caressa doucement le bras. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, je veux te prouver que tu le peux. Sourit-il mais elle sentit sa frustration. Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais et c'est le cas, je ne pourrais passer à autre chose… avoua-t-il ensuite.

\- Il faut que tu sache que… Qu'il y a aussi Tyler… Il ne mérite pas ça… Je ne suis plus ce genre de fille… Ce n'est pas mon genre de… De tromper mon copain.

Caroline savait que ce qu'elle disait était stupide. Elle venait d'embrasser Klaus, enfin c'est lui mais cela ne change rien. Elle avait déjà failli coucher avec et si Kol n'était pas rentrée alors ils auraient continué. Le pire c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à regretter, elle culpabilisait à cause de Tyler mais elle ne regrettait aucunement. Klaus la sortit de ses pensées en posant ses mains sur ses joues et le cœur de la blonde s'accéléra et elle ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je comprends… Alors contentons-nous de… Parler ?

Il s'écarta après quelques instants et il s'assit sur son lit, elle ouvrit les yeux et il tapota la place à ses côtés avec son sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer.

\- Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Déclara-t-il.

Caroline sourit et s'assit à ses côtés, ils passèrent le restant de la nuit à discuter de leurs vies respectifs, de ce qu'ils voulaient avant les histoires de vampire et compagnie. Ils changèrent souvent de position et ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le lit de l'Hybride et se faisaient face. Il lui raconta des anecdotes sur sa famille et de ce qu'il avait fait – sans énoncer les complots, meurtres, ect. - Elle fut émerveillé lorsqu'il lui parla de ses nombreux voyages, des villes qu'il avait visité, des choses qu'il avait vu et tout le reste. Il lui promit de nouveau de lui faire visiter les villes qu'elle souhaiterait. Caroline lui parla aussi de ses années, des 400 coups qu'elle avait fait avec Abigaël, des soirées, de ce qu'elle rêvait de faire, de voir. Ils passèrent un agréable moment et ils en oublièrent tout le reste, tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient vécu, ils énoncèrent simplement leur plus beau souvenir. Caroline s'endormit et Klaus l'observa pendant de longues minutes. Il caressa doucement la joue de son ange, et elle remua légèrement et sa tête se retrouva sur son torse et son bras l'entourant, il sourit en resserrant son étreinte sur la belle blonde. C'était la première fois qu'une fille s'endormait consentement dans son lit, et cela ne le dérangeait point. Caroline était exceptionnel et sauf un crétin ne pouvait s'apercevoir combien elle était resplendissante. Tyler n'avait aucune idée de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir la bébé vampire dans sa vie. Quant à Damon, il paierait pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Il la fascinait car elle ne s'est pas laissé abattre par ce crétin, il la protégerait, il lui montrerait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il changerait pour elle et pour Abigaël, il essayerait du moins. Il calqua sa respiration sur celui de sa lumière et s'endormit à son tour. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ses résolutions partiront en fumée. Rien n'est calme dans la ville de Mystic Falls. Quand on se débarrasse d'un ennemi, il y en a toujours un pour reprendre la relève.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Kol avait un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre entourait la taille de la brune endormi à ses côtés, il caressa distraitement ses cheveux. Elle avait sa main sur son torse, sa tête reposait dans son cou, son souffle régulier lui caressa doucement la peau, sa respiration était calme et cela l'apaisait. Leur nuit avait été certes courte mais intense, l'une de se meilleure nuit mais il avait pris une décision et pour une fois, il allait s'y tenir. Abigaël croyait que Kaleesia avait tort mais c'était faux, enfin pas tout à fait. Elle ne sera peut-être pas en sécurité mais c'était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de la blesser à nouveau, il ne le supporterait pas. S'il partait c'était pour son bien et il n'aura pas à s'inquiéter car Klaus resterait à Mystic Falls. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner mais il le devait. C'était le mieux pour elle. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer dans sa vie. Il baissa la tête pour plonger son nez dans les cheveux d'Abigaël, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, il s'écarta doucement pour éviter de réveiller la jeune femme, il posa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle gémit doucement à ce geste, il descendit du lit et la recouvrit quand elle frissonna, il se posta ensuite devant la fenêtre pour fixer la pluie qui s'abattait au sol. Le temps était aussi maussade que son humeur. Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Il devait partit maintenant avant qu'elle ne se réveille, elle ne devait pas le voir, il ne devait pas croiser ses yeux vert qui le supplierait de rester, comme sa voix de la veille. Il avait envie de rester près d'elle mais il ne pouvait être dans sa vie. Il était un vampire et elle une humaine, cela ne pouvait coller. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à la transformer, il ne pouvait plus se montrer égoïste avec elle. Il fut tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas la brune se réveiller doucement, seulement il ouvrit les yeux et serra ses doigts sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand il l'entendit gémir doucement.

Abigaël bougea légèrement, son corps était courbaturé et endolori dû à son étreinte avec le vampire, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle étira son bras ce qui lui fit émettre un léger gémissement, mais la réalité la frappa lorsqu'elle sentit la fraîcheur des draps à ses côtés, elle se redressa en couvrant son corps, elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur le vampire qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle vit ses mains se resserraient sur le rebord, signe qu'il savait qu'elle était réveillée. Abigaël serra les dents et se leva entourée du drap et entra dans la salle de bain, elle alluma le robinet comme un automate, elle refusait de penser, elle refusait de repenser à leur discussion, elle entra dans la cabine et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être quand l'eau coula sur sa peau, qui lui détendit les muscles, elle posa ses mains sur le rebord de la cabine et posa son front sur la paroi. La nuit était terminée et elle savait ce qu'il se passerait. Elle sursauta légèrement quand une main douce se posa sur la sienne et un corps se collait au sien, un souffle léger lui chatouilla la nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Les doigts du vampire s'entremêlèrent aux siens et un baiser se posa à l'arrière de sa tête. Kol la fit doucement se retourner et elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était sexy quand l'eau coulait dans ses cheveux les collant à son visage et ruisselant sur son torse, cela devait être un crime d'avoir un corps aussi parfait, elle s'empêcha avec mal de gémir lorsqu'elle repensa à leurs étreintes, la façon qu'il avait de la toucher, de l'embrasser. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien, le désir qu'il lui faisait ressentir rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux quand il caressa doucement sa joue, il se pencha et effleura légèrement ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir sans la voir une dernière fois, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et il savait que partir comme un voleur, ferait l'effet inverse. Il voulait l'avoir encore une fois pour lui, avant qu'elle ne puisse refaire sa vie. Trouver quelqu'un de bien, qui la mérite. Il ne pensait qu'aucun homme ne la méritait, n'était digne d'elle mais il devait la laisser partir. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser, il se baissa pour attraper ses hanches et il la souleva pour la plaquer doucement contre la paroi. La fraîcheur de la paroi la fit gémir contre ses lèvres. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Kol lui embrassa le cou puis le mordilla, elle posa sa tête contre la paroi en mordant sa lèvre, il posa sa main sur sa joue pour la forcer doucement à le regarder, elle se pencha et l'embrassa avec frustration, il la descendit doucement pour pénétrer en elle ce qui le fit grogner légèrement. Elle planta ses ongles dans son épaule et il accéléra doucement ses vas et vient, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et resserra ses cuisses autour de son bassin, ils s'écartèrent par manque d'air et elle reposa sa tête dans son cou. Leur respiration était erratique et leur mouvement fébrile dû au monté de leur désir, et à l'orgasme qui arrivait très rapidement. Kol embrassa la brune avec passion et intensité, elle lui répondit de la même manière, il descendit sa main là où ils étaient reliés et pinça doucement son clitoris et il en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle jouisse, suivit de près par le vampire. Ils finirent de se doucher en refaisant l'amour plus d'une fois. Ils sortirent et s'habillèrent sans se lancer un regard, une tension se sentait et cette fois-ci elle fut oppressante. Abigaël s'apprêtait à sortir quand il lui attrapa doucement la main, il dessina inconsciemment un cercle sur le dos, elle détourna le regard. Kol posa sa main sur sa joue, leur yeux s'accrochèrent, ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'ils avaient si longtemps refoulé.

\- Abigaël… Il ne put continuer mais il sut qu'elle avait compris.

\- Moi aussi…

Kol l'embrassa doucement et elle agrippa doucement sa veste, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour appuyer ses lèvres encore plus contre les siennes. Ils s'écartèrent et il posa son front contre celui de l'ex tueuse, ils fermèrent les yeux.

\- Prend soin de toi. Lui dit-il avec douceur.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle se retint difficilement de s'agripper encore plus à sa veste pour le retenir. Un coup de vent lui fit voler légèrement les cheveux et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus là. C'était fini et un vide indescriptible s'installa en elle.

* * *

 **Désolé, désolé, désolé ! Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît ! Je crois que je peux vous dire adieu c'est ça ?**

 **Chapitre terminé et désolé pour cette fin de chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos avis ^^**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos review, cela fais toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis ^^**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suive et surtout à vos review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite,**

 **Xoxo :***


	18. Départ

**Bonjour, tout le monde ^^**

 **Je voudrais remercier tous mes followers et d'avoir mis mon histoire en favorite. Merci pour les nouveaux lecteurs et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos avis, cela fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui me donne la motivation de continuer cette histoire qui est déjà au Tome 2, merci énormément pour votre soutien *-* Et désolé de ne pas répondre aux commentaires, mais malade et fatigué, rien qu'à écrire ses lignes, quelques explications plus bas.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un commentaire,**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Abigaël rentra chez la sorcière Bennett, les yeux dans le vide. Bonnie arriva et vit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Il est parti… Murmura-t-elle avant que la Sorcière ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Bonnie se pinça les lèvres. Alors il l'avait vraiment fait. Kol était parti. Elle comprenait la réaction du vampire, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il s'en voulait énormément. La Sorcière savait qu'il avait bien fait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir du départ de l'Originel, surtout en voyant Abigaël. Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Abigaël Davis était amoureuse de Kol Mikaelson. Et si ce dernier était parti, c'était principalement à cause de Kaleesia. Bonnie s'approcha doucement de la brune et la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël ne réagit pas et resta les bras ballant, puis elle répondit à l'étreinte de la métisse en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je crois… Que c'est mieux ainsi… Murmura la Sorcière doucement.

\- Je sais… Répondit l'ex tueuse, essayant de se convaincre elle-même. Je vais quitter Mystic Falls pendant quelques jours. Déclara Abigaël en s'écartant.

\- Où tu comptes aller ? Demanda la Métisse.

\- Il faut que je parle à Katherine, face à face. Je reviendrais ensuite.

\- Sois prudente. Sourit la Sorcière.

\- J'ai survécu à un vampire Originel, je pense que ça va aller. La rassura la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

\- J'ai oublié que tu étais Abigaël Davis. Rigola-t-elle doucement.

Abigaël monta les escaliers et prit quelques affaires, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle partirait, mais il fallait qu'elle parle à Katherine et elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cette ville. Pouvoir se retrouver, elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ce qu'elle devait faire. Un vêtement s'échappa de l'armoire, elle prit la robe et ferma un instant les yeux. La robe que Kol lui avait offerte pour le bal, elle ouvrit les yeux et ses doigts caressèrent doucement le tissu, elle la reposa et continua à préparer ses affaires, elle tomba sur le collier que Klaus lui avait offert, elle sourit et l'attacha autour de son cou. Elle prit la valise et descendit les escaliers.

\- Fais attention à toi. S'inquiéta la Sorcière.

\- Je t'appellerais ne t'inquiète pas. Prévint l'ex Militaire.

Après une dernière étreinte, Abigaël mit sa valise dans sa Mustang et ferma le coffre, elle s'installa au volant, elle envoya un message à Klaus et Matt pour les prévenir qu'elle quittait la ville pendant quelques temps et qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait pendant son absence, qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait mais qu'elle leur donnerait des nouvelles. Elle envoya un message à Caroline en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et de s'éloigner, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'appel, elle envoya exactement le même à Elena. Abigaël prit la route et quitta Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

Ce dernier avait préparé ses affaires dès qu'Abigaël avait quitté le manoir, il n'avait fait aucun bruit et avait quitté Mystic Falls. Il était maintenant au bar d'Atlanta à siroter son verre de Bourbon, du moins, le fixait sans l'avoir touché. Il n'en avait même pas envie, il avait juste envie de retrouver la femme qui le rendait fou. Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas céder à son désir de la brune, qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Il ferma les yeux pour se vider la tête, mais il la vit. Ses yeux avec ses deux nuances de vert, ses cheveux bruns ondulés dans son dos et encadrant son visage, ses fines lèvres qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé et mordillait, son corps et sa peau claire et douce qu'il avait tant de fois caressé et embrassé, son odeur de vanille qu'il avait tant de fois humé. Puis il revit leur dernière nuit ensemble, ses gémissements de plaisir si doux à ses oreilles, son cœur battant la chamade contre le sien, son corps tremblant de désir aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait, sa voix qui murmurait son prénom avec impatience et frustration, et enfin son corps se cambrant sous l'orgasme. Il serra les dents en ouvrant les yeux et but son verre cul sec et en commanda un autre qu'il but tout aussi vite. C'était le mieux à faire pour elle, qu'il quitte définitivement sa vie pour ne pas lui faire du mal. Pendant leur nuit cependant, à aucun moment il n'avait eu envie de la mordre, Kaleesia l'avait vraiment poussé à bout. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait pris une décision et il allait s'y tenir, aussi difficile que fut son choix.

\- Bonsoir. Fit une voix féminine charmeuse derrière son dos.

Kol ne réagit pas lorsqu'il l'entendit tirer sa chaise à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être seul, surtout un beau gosse comme toi.

\- Je veux l'être alors fiche-le-camp. Dit-il en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents.

\- Un gars comme toi ne veut jamais être seul. Rigola doucement la blonde qui irrita le vampire.

La blonde leva la main pour lui caresser la base de la nuque mais il lui attrapa rapidement, il se tourna lentement et ses yeux se noircirent.

\- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp. Grogna-t-il menaçant, ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme.

Il la lâcha et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il se retourna de nouveau et commanda un autre verre, il le but et quitta Atlanta, il ne savait pas où il allait mais il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de Mystic Falls et des souvenirs d' _elle_.

* * *

 **1 mois plus tard :**

Abigaël était allongée sur le dos, ses yeux dans le vague en fixant le plafond. Elle n'avait mis que 3 jours avant de retrouver Katherine, qui était sans grande surprise accompagné d'Elijah. Cette dernière s'était excusé mais l'ex tueuse lui avait pardonné, elle avait besoin de son amie, c'était l'une des seules qui la comprenait et qui ne la jugeait pas. Bien évidemment, Elena avait essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'avait pas répondu, elle n'avait même pas lu ses texto et ses messages vocal et les avaient directement effacés. Caroline n'avait pas essayé de l'appelé. Rebekah l'appelait souvent mais elles ne parlèrent pas de Mystic Falls ou de _Lui_. Klaus et Matt lui donnèrent de leur nouvelle mais ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de la petite ville de Virginie, ni de ce qu'il s'y passait. Katherine et Abigaël passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble sans parler des vampires et compagnie. Mais le soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à _Lui_. Elle se doutait qu'il devait être avec des filles plus belles les unes que les autres, couchait avec elle et passait du bon temps ensemble, il l'avait sûrement oublié et elle commençait à se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi, mais la réalité était qu'il lui manquait, elle détestait ça. Jamais elle n'avait été dépendante de quelqu'un, personne n'avait réussi à avoir son cœur et il y était parvenu. Ce n'était pas elle, elle ne tombait pas amoureuse, elle n'avait des sentiments pour personne. Les seules personnes avec qui elle ferait tout était ses proches, même dès sa rencontre avec les Mikaelson tout avait changé. Elle s'était ouverte à Klaus, l'un des seuls qui sait pour ses cauchemars, elle le considérait comme son frère tout comme Dom, Bryan, Han, Roman et Tej' plus ses frères de sang. Rebekah, elle la considérait comme sa sœur, tout comme Katherine, Caroline, Letti et Mia, les seules pour qui elle donnerait sa vie. Elijah, pour qui elle avait énormément de respect comme avec Kan, Brook, Roy et ses subordonnés. Puis, il y avait _Lui_ , le seul qui a réussi à avoir son cœur, le seul pour qui elle avait des sentiments, le seul pour qui elle avait un désir qu'elle ne pouvait refréner, le seul, sauf Kan, qui avait vu ses cicatrices. Elle savait que si un autre que lui aurait tenté de la tuer, elle s'en serait débarrassé sans aucune hésitation. Quand il lui avait révélé qu'il avait essayé de la tuer, elle n'avait pas pu le détester car c'était de la faute à cette garce de Kaleesia. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà prévu de partir ? Si rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé, est-ce qu'elle aurait pu l'en empêcher ? Abigaël ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis elle les rouvrit précipitamment en revoyant le visage de l'Originel, son corps contre le sien, leur corps ne faisant qu'un, leurs souffles se mélangeant, les baisers enflammés partagés, leurs mains se redécouvrant encore et encore sans jamais s'en lasser, les sentiments trop longtemps refoulés dans leurs yeux.

Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit soudainement à la voler ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter, elle se redressa et ne fut pas surprise de voir l'ancêtre d'Elena. Celle-ci se stoppa et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Abigaël ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait, lorsqu'elle sentit de l'eau salé dans sa bouche, elle toucha légèrement sa joue et elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage. C'était aussi le seul pour qui elle pleurait, sans prendre en compte le meurtre de son frère… Elle se pinça fortement les paupières pour arrêter ses larmes, mais ses dernières persistèrent. Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand Katherine la serra dans ses bras, l'ex tueuse se laissa aller contre la vampire. Qui aurait cru un jour, que la pire garce manipulatrice qu'était Katherine Pierce, consolerait la meilleure tueuse professionnelle sans cœur et sans pitié qu'était Abigaël Davis alias Dark Shadow ? Plusieurs personnes trouveraient la situation complètement insolite et surréaliste. Cela faisait de la peine à Katherine de la voir ainsi, et oui, finalement elle avait un cœur. La seule fois où qu'elle l'avait vu aussi vulnérable était lorsqu'elle avait perdu son frère, elle s'était bien sûr reprise mais elle était là lorsque Kol l'avait empêché de tuer le Colonel. Il avait réussi à la calmer alors qu'elle-même n'y parvenait pas, elle n'avait vu que Kan qui pouvait vraiment y arriver lorsqu'elle était dans une rage noire. Elle savait dès cet instant, qu'entre Kol et Abigaël il y avait bien plus qu'une histoire de sexe ou de jeu, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ils avaient voulu jouer mais au final, personne n'avait gagné et elle le savait, surtout lorsqu'Elijah lui avait raconté la réaction de son jeune frère quand il avait découvert que Kaleesia était dans le corps de son amie. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de réel sentiment n'aurait pas réagi aussi violemment.

Abigaël n'aimait pas être ainsi, se montrer si vulnérable, elle n'était pas une femme qui se laissait abattre par un chagrin, surtout d'amour pour un homme tel que _Lui._ Elle était Dark Shadow, à l'exception d'Amanda, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé de regret à toutes les vies qu'elle avait enlevé, toutes les familles en deuil, jamais elle n'avait hésité à tuer pour se défendre, elle ou ses proches. Pendant 10 ans, elle n'avait pleuré que 3 fois, à la mort de ses parents, de son frère et _son_ départ. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de colère ou de haine, mais d'un cœur brisé par la chose stupide qu'on appelle l'amour. L'amour faisait souffrir, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Stephen et elle avait raison. _Il_ avait réussi, _il_ l'avait brisé, elle était tombée amoureuse. Amoureuse d'un vampire, de _Lui_. _Il_ était dans sa peau, pendant les 1 mois ici, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à _Lui_. Abigaël s'écarta et se leva en essuyant ses joues rageusement.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle, toujours dos à la vampiresse.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant. D'avoir des sentiments ?

\- Oui… Répondit-elle en se retournant. Je ne suis pas toutes ses filles débiles qui tombent amoureuse. Je ne suis pas une gamine qui croit au Prince Charmant. Je ne suis pas aussi faible pour avoir des sentiments pour un Homme, pour pleurer pour… _Lui_ … Finit-elle dans un murmure en baissant la tête.

\- Tu es une humaine Abigaël. Dit simplement Katherine en s'approchant. Tu as le droit d'avoir des émotions. Tu n'es pas stupide, juste humaine. Et crois-moi… C'est _Lui_ le stupide pour t'avoir laissé.

\- Non… C'est moi qui suis conne pour avoir des sentiments pour _lui._ Avoua-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Aucune des deux ne savait qu'Elijah avait assisté à la scène. Abigaël et Kol se ressemblaient, ce n'était pas juste qu'à cause de Kaleesia que son jeune frère était parti, enfin un peu tout de même, mais aussi parce qu'il a peur de ses émotions, bien que Kol ne l'admettrait jamais. Il s'inquiétait pour les deux personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Il savait, il avait vu, comment le vampire et l'humaine géraient ce genre d'émotion. Kol ramenait une fille et la tuait, quant à Abigaël, elle redevenait Dark Shadow, dans sa tenue de tueuse, elle était complètement différente, il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais il savait que rien de bon en d'écoulerait. Il soupira, comment pouvait-il faire avec ses deux têtes de mule ? Quoi qu'il dise à l'un ou l'autre, cela ne changerait rien.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

Ce dernier tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur la blonde à ses côtés, du moins sur la blessure à son cou. Il fixa le plafond, 3 jours à Denver et il en avait plus que marre, il s'ennuyait, le jeune Gilbert était ennuyeux à mourir. Klaus avait repris sa petite guerre avec le Scooby-gang et il lui avait demandé de surveiller le Gilbert pour avoir un moyen de pression, bien sûr il ne devait pas le toucher parce que c'était aussi _son_ cousin, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'intention. Il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir comme ça. Enfin aucun ne savait qu'il était dans cette ville. Il se demandait si _Elle_ acceptait encore cette guerre, il tenta d'éloigner ses pensées de la jeune femme, en vain. Klaus ne lui disait rien à ce propos et il lui en était reconnaissant, même si sa curiosité et sa frustration devenait de plus en plus forte à mesure que les jours passaient. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Rebekah, il se doutait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir d'avoir joué avec _Elle_. Elijah ne lui avait pas reparlé non plus et il se doutait qu'il devait être bien trop occupé avec Katherine. Il se demandait où Klaus en était avec sa belle blonde d'ailleurs, il savait de source sûr que Tyler était de retour à Mystic Falls, il sourit en pensant au triangle amoureux. Caroline et _Elle_ était aussi compliqué l'une que l'autre. Elles savaient les sentiments qu'elles ressentaient mais les niaient ou du moins, elles trouvaient des raisons pour les haïr. Il ne pouvait dire que Klaus était tombé bien bas pour être amoureux, car lui, il l'était. Ses émotions reprenaient peu à peu leur place et bien qu'il veuille à nouveau les éteindre, il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien, cela serait plus simple. Peut-être que s'il les éteignait à nouveau, il voudrait revoir la brune et ses sentiments referont surface à ses côtés et tout recommencerait. C'était hors de question.

Kol fut sorti de ses pensées par le vibreur de son téléphone, il soupira en ouvrant le message.

\- _Changement de programme. J'ai une invité, on se voit plus tard vieux. Jeremy._

Il reposa son téléphone sans prendre la peine de répondre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se mettre son invité sous la dent. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel en laissant le corps de la blonde sans vie, sans aucun remord. Il se dirigea à vitesse vampirique chez les amis de la famille Gilbert. Il se stoppa net en voyant une Mustang GT noir garé devant la bâtisse, _sa_ Mustang. Il savait que c'était _Elle_ car il n'en avait pas croisé ici, puis, elle était parfaitement entretenu, pas une seule rayure comme si elle sortait du concessionnaire. _Elle_ lui avait dit que ses voitures étaient ses bébés, il se souvient lorsqu' _elle_ était tombée en panne, cela l'avait amusé de voir qu' _elle_ ne voulait pas la laisser. C'était aussi leur première nuit ensemble et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant puis il tendit l'oreille. _Sa_ voix le fit frissonner et serrait les poings.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci venait d'arriver chez les amis de la famille Gilbert. Les maîtres de maisons étaient de voyage. Elle avait été heureuse de revoir Jeremy, il lui offre un café et ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur le sofa du salon, la télé passait différent clip mais le son était éteint.

\- Alors comment c''est Denver ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es déjà venu. Sourit-il.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Se rémora-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait dans ses villes. Mais j'ai envie d'avoir ton point de vu. Déclara Abigaël.

\- Oh bah cette ville est sympa. Elle est plus grande que Mystic Falls alors je rencontre beaucoup de monde. Je suis inscrit dans un club de base-ball et l'entraîneur et super sympa.

\- Une petite copine ? Demanda l'ex tueuse innocemment, mais il put sentir la pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Non. Rigola-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop d'ennui.

Les cousines rigolèrent.

\- Et toi à Mystic Falls ?

Le regard de la brune s'assombrit et il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je suis partie de Mystic Falls, il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Lui révéla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Un rapport avec Damon ?

Abigaël le regarda et plissa légèrement les yeux, elle se rappela quand Elena lui avait dit que Jeremy avait décidé de partir, il voulait s'éloigner de Mystic Falls. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'Elena lui mentait. Jeremy ne se souvenait que lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec Damon, le jour de sa rencontre avec Klaus et _Lui._ Elle serra les poings. Elena avait encore décidé pour les autres. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, il devait l'ignorer, il devait continuer à vivre loin de la souffrance, des complots, vampires etc.

\- Oui, j'avais une envie irrépressible de lui arracher ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Sourit-elle.

\- Tu me fais toujours peur quand tu le ''complimentes'' sur ses yeux. Rigola doucement son cousin.

\- Et je me répète que cela doit être un crime qu'un abruti pareil à de beaux yeux. Soupira-t-elle, faussement ennuyée.

Ils rigolèrent doucement, Abigaël s'arrêta soudainement et plissa les yeux, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, elle fit un rapide tour des horizons.

\- Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien… Sûrement mon instinct d'ex tueuse qui me joue des tours. Sourit-elle ensuite en se tournant pour regarder son cousin.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant plus de deux heures, cela leur faisait du bien de se retrouver, sans avoir personne autour d'eux, et surtout pas de vampire, loup-garou et compagnie, ils étaient juste des cousins qui discutaient de tout et de rien. Abigaël avait toujours cette désagréable sensation que quelqu'un rôdait mais c'était sûrement son instinct qui défaillait, cela lui était déjà arrivée pendant les 2 ans à Manhattan, voir tout le temps, elle se sentait toujours menacé par n'importe qui, toujours sur ses gardes. Les seules fois qu'elle n'était pas sur ses gardes, que la tueuse avait été vraiment off, c'était quand elle était seule avec _Lui,_ même quand elle lui disait le contraire. Elle ne s'était jamais senti menacée, n'avait jamais eu peur de _Lui_ , elle était simplement Abigaël Davis.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

Le vampire se faisait violence pour ne pas rentrer dans la maison, pour ne pas virer Jeremy de la bâtisse pour la posséder, il ne s'approcha pas de la fenêtre car s'il la voyait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. _Sa_ voix, _son_ rire et même _son_ odeur l'atteignirent, malgré le vent qui soufflait, il regrettait légèrement d'être un vampire. Il remarqua bien évidemment que _son_ rire était dénué d'humour ou de joie. Jeremy était trop bête pour ne rien remarquer. Il fut surpris de savoir qu'elle n'était plus à Mystic Falls, exactement en même temps que lui. C'était peut-être mieux, elle ne sera plus dans la guerre qui oppose Klaus et le Scooby-gang, mais il n'aimait pas la savoir loin de son frère – Ironique pas vrai ? – mais au moins avec l'Hybride, il était sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et qu'elle était en quelques sortes, en sécurité. Il se cala rapidement derrière l'arbre lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, il _la_ vit et il força sur ses jambes pour ne pas se dirigeait vers elle, pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il ne le pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Elle était habillée de noir comme à son habitude, elle était comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il remarqua cependant, qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien, elle avait légèrement maigri et des légères cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux, certainement cachés par du maquillage, elle souriait mais cela n'arrivait pas à ses yeux qui avait perdu de leurs éclats. Ils étaient les mêmes que la première fois que son regard avait croisé le sien. Quand elle souffrait de son passé, de ce qu'elle avait fait à Amanda, de n'être revenu à Mystic Falls que pendant quelques jours, ne se souciant pas de ce que pouvait penser ses proches. Elle dit au revoir à son cousin et le prévint de faire attention et lui ordonna de lui donner des nouvelles avec air sérieux. Jeremy acquiesça avec un sourire et prit sa cousine dans ses bras. Ils se quittèrent avec un signe de main et l'Originel dût faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la suivre.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard :**

Klaus avait prévenu Kol que le Scooby-gang essayait de trouver de quel lignée, ils appartenaient, il avait fait des recherches et avait découvert que cette très chère Marie s'y trouvait, mais on lui avait aussi dit que Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert était en route pour Denver, il devait justement rejoindre Jeremy au camp de base-ball, il allait pouvoir s'amuser avec le stupide Salvatore, il sourit diaboliquement à ce qu'il voulait lui faire endurer.

\- _La prochaine fois que je l'hypnotise, rappel-moi de le rendre meilleur au base-ball. Déclara la voix ironique de Damon._

Puis ils échangèrent quelques mots avec le jeune Gilbert, il attrapa une batte qui se trouvait dans un panier et l'installa sur son épaule, il fit son apparition. Jeremy le vit et sourit.

\- Mon pote vient d'arriver, je t'appel dès que j'ai fini. Dit-il en posant un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur.

Jeremy se dirigea vers l'Originel.

\- Quoi ?... Jeremy attend, tu… Commença Elena avant de se figer.

Kol sourit encore plus en voyant sa surprise et la peur dans les yeux de la Doppelgänger.

\- Damon, c'est Kol…

Le vampire se retourna mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, le frère de Kol lui donna un violent coup de batte au visage qui la brisa en deux. Kol soupira mécontent. Le frère de Stephen grogna à la douleur dans sa nuque. Jeremy se recula en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, t'es dingue ! S'écria le jeune Gilbert.

\- C'est un Originel. Lui avoua Elena en se reculant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne te vexe pas mais je ne suis pas ton pote. Déclara le vampire millénaire en attrapant une nouvelle batte. Je ne me ferais jamais aux battes en aluminium mais au moins, elle ne casse pas. Sourit Kol en s'approchant de Damon.

Il s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau mais Damon le tua avec l'ancienne batte.

\- Il m'énerve à trop parler… Je comprends pourquoi Abigaël et Lui ont des sentiments. Grogna le vampire aux yeux bleus en se levant. Il faut y aller avant qu'il ne se réveille.

\- Attends… Abigaël a des sentiments pour lui ? Demanda Jeremy sous le choc en fixant le corps du vampire. C'est pour ça qu'elle a quitté Mystic Falls ?

\- Comment tu es au courant ? Demanda Elena surprise.

\- Vous parlerez de ça dans la voiture. Déclara Damon en attrapant doucement le bras d'Elena.

Le vampire et la sœur et le frère Gilbert montèrent dans la voiture de l'aîné Salvatore, et prirent une chambre d'hôtel en périphérie de Denver. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Damon railla Jeremy sur le fait qu'il est crédule d'avoir cru s'être fait un ami aussi rapidement, ce qui lui fallut un regard noir de la part de la Doppelgänger de Katherine. Damon alla chercher de quoi manger et boire laissant Elena avec son frère.

\- Jeremy…

\- Elle est venue me voir et elle m'a dit que… Que c'était à cause de Damon qu'elle était partie de Mystic Falls… Avoua le jeune Gilbert. Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Exigea Jeremy en regardant sa sœur.

Elena inspira profondément et se mit à son récit. Elle lui raconta exactement tout. Il en voulait à Elena de lui avoir menti et surtout d'avoir demandé à Damon de l'hypnotiser à nouveau, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il détestait les Mikaelson et tout ce qui se rapportait aux vampires, mais au moins, eux, ils assumaient ce qu'ils faisaient, jamais ils ne mentaient sur leurs intentions. Damon entra et à la tension dans la pièce, il se doutait qu'elle lui avait tout dit et au regard qu'il lui lança, il en fut convaincu.

\- Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses, mais il faut que tu nous aide à entrer en contact avec Rose.

\- Je le ferais mais je ne le fais pas pour vous. Soupira Jeremy.

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

Damon, Elena et Jeremy sont devant la maison, à côté de la voiture. Elena regarda Jeremy et lui demanda d'attendre là. Il lui demande si c'est pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau s'embrasser avec un ton haineux. Damon lui demande de ne pas être con et d'écouter sa sœur. Jeremy les regarde et finit par retourner à la voiture. Ils entrent dans la maison et c'est le noir complet. Elena allume une lampe de poche avec son téléphone et ne fut pas rassuré de se trouver là. C'est le désordre tout autour d'eux et ils voyaient que la bâtisse n'était pas récente.

\- Qui est Mary ? Demanda la Doppelgänger en regardant autour d'elle.

\- L'effroyable Mary. Elle est extrêmement flippante. Dit-il en continuant à s'avancer toujours sur ses gardes.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Oh bah…

\- Bah voyons. Soupira-t-elle pas très étonnée.

\- J'ai dit qu'elle était flippante, pas repoussante.

Elena sursaute légèrement lorsqu'un bruit étouffé leur parvint derrière une double porte. Ils entrent et Elena dirige la lumière vers le mur et elle se figea en voyant une femme blonde empalé au mur.

\- Mary. Reconnut le vampire.

\- Plutôt ce qu'il en reste. S'éleva une voix amusée.

Damon et Elena se retournèrent lorsque la lumière s'alluma, laissant voir Kol avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il était assis sur une chaise, la batte en aluminium sur l'épaule. Elena déglutit en se reculant d'un pas et Damon serra les dents en voyant la lueur meurtrière et vengeresse dans les yeux de l'Originel.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu triste pour Marie, on s'amusait bien avec elle. Soupira Kol faussement déçu… Je pense que traîner avec ma famille l'a brisé. Continua-t-il en se levant et contournant le Salvatore et la Gilbert. Vous savez c'était en quelques sortes une groupie d'Originel, on ne résiste pas aux charmes des Mikaelson. Sourit-il.

\- Vous étiez son préféré ? Demanda la Doppelgänger.

\- Tu veux sûrement savoir, si je l'ai transformé, non ? Oui, c'est moi.

Damon plissa les yeux en voyant son sourire moqueur. Elena ne put se soulager qu'il continua.

\- Ah non, je crois que c'est Rebekah, vous savez qu'elle a eu une ''période Klaus''… Ou peut-être Elijah vu qu'ils ont eu une bref histoire ensemble. Je sais que vous cherchez à savoir de qui vous descendez. Avoua l'Originel en perdant son sourire. Je suis désolé mais vous ne le saurez jamais. Dit-il en frappant violemment Damon, qui grogna de douleur en tombant au sol. On a quelques petites choses à régler, non ? Demanda-t-il en le frappant dans le dos, puis sur la tête, puis il lui brisa le bras.

Elena émit un cri de surprise en se reculant d'un pas. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle voulait tellement faire quelque chose, mais que pouvait-elle faire contre un vampire millénaire ?

\- Elena… Va-t'en. Gémit Damon, alors que le frère de Klaus lui redonna un coup derrière la tête, puis dans le dos.

La cousine d'Abigaël se détourna prête à s'enfuir mais Kol se plaça devant elle.

\- Mon frère m'a dit de rester à distance de tes veines alors me tentes pas. Menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre en la propulsant violemment contre la table.

Damon se relève à vitesse vampirique et attrapa le frère de Klaus par le cou.

\- Ne la touche plus. Grogna le vampire aux yeux bleus.

Kol sourit et lui donna un coup de tête qui le projeta violemment contre le mur.

\- J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait. Mais je ne suis pas là pour elle mais pour me venger, tu m'as fait planter une dague, tu as fait tuer Finn et tu m'as humilié… Je sais que tu as une petite idée de ce que je prévois de te faire.

\- Abigaël. Murmura Elena en se tenant la tête.

Elle était toujours étourdie par le coup que lui avait porté l'Originel et sa tête la faisait souffrir, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. La descendante de Katherine vit Kol se tendre à l'évocation de sa cousine. Elle pensait que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le fait qu'il l'a osé la frapper malgré tout, elle avait bien vu les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais elle avait arrêté de la juger parce qu'elle-même avait des sentiments pour Damon. La différence est que Kol n'a jamais fait souffrir Abigaël, alors que Damon, il lui avait donné son sang à elle-même, deux fois, et les deux fois c'était parce qu'il voulait la transformer, les deux fois étaient des raisons différentes mais quand même. Kol avait été immédiatement contre l'idée de transformer sa cousine lorsque Kaleesia était dans son corps et cela l'avait vraiment surprise.

\- Parlons… _D'elle_ justement. La voix sombre et haineuse du frère de Klaus la sortant de ses pensées. Tu as fait équipe avec cette catin de Kaleesia, tu as caché à tout le monde la vérité sur elle, ce qui a fait qu' _Elle_ a failli mourir.

Elena s'était trompé, elle lui avait rappelé les horribles actions de son ancêtre, elle aurait dû se taire lorsqu'elle vit Kol s'acharnait sur le vampire qui n'arrivait pas à se relever à cause des coups qui alternait entre son dos, sa tête, ses jambes, ses bras. Elena ferma les yeux et détourna la tête en voyant Damon grognait de douleur aux assauts de l'Originel. Ce dernier arrêta de le frapper, releva Damon par les cheveux et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, qui se fissura à l'impact. Le frère de Klaus lâcha la batte et plongea sa main dans la poitrine du frère à Stephen, puis il attrapa son cœur, il serra l'organe. Damon ferma fortement les yeux et émit un léger cri de douleur avant de serrer les dents, mais sa respiration fut difficile.

\- Ne crois pas que l'on est quitte. Prévint l'Originel en plissant dangereusement les yeux. Tu as promis une éternité de misère à Stephen ? Moi au contraire de toi… Je tiens toujours mes promesses. Dit-il doucement, ce qui terrifia encore plus Elena. Le calme des Mikaelson n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

Kol lâcha le vampire, attrapa la batte et disparut de la maison.

* * *

 **Désolé pour ce court chapitre, le problème est que mes dents de sagesse me font souffrir donc je suis fatigué, alors je préfère vous poster ce chapitre maintenant, même court pour m'excuser de l'attente… J'essayerais de poster la suite dans la semaine… Malheureusement, je ne peux rien promettre et le prochain chapitre sera plus long et il y aura de l'action pour me faire pardonner** **J**

 **En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je suis impatiente de lire vos avis ;-)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de ''Jeux ou Sentiments ?''**

 **Xoxo :***


	19. Un retour

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais cela fait longtemps et j'en suis désolé, j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idée pour ma fic d'Arrow que j'ai un peu délaissé celle-là et je m'en excuse mais je ne vais pas l'abandonner ;-)**

 **Ce chapitre sera un peu court mais le prochain, je vais essayer de le faire plus long et avec de l'action ;-)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Tiffany** : J'adore ta réaction mddrr. Kol est un idiot grrr, mais je l'aime quand même ;-)  
Ils ne vont pas se revoir maintenant malheureusement mais qui sait ? ;-P  
Je suis ravier qu'elle te plaise toujours autant ^^  
Xoxo :*

 **Carabes** : Merci pour ta review ^^  
Une grande histoire d'amour mddrr ^^  
Voici la suite, espérant qu'elle va te plaire,  
Xoxo :*

 **Guest** : Merci pour ta review et ton soutien ^^  
Xoxo :*

 **Odessa : ** Merci pour ta review ^^  
Heureusement d'ailleurs, j'en ai marre des triangle amoureux… Mais au moins, Kol a une bonne ''raison''…  
Dans la série c'est Kol qui l'a tué et dans mon histoire aussi.  
Oui, elles ont mieux depuis le temps, merci pour ton soutien et désolé du retard.  
Bonne lecture ^^  
Xoxo :*

 **Sassy129 : ** Merci pour ta review^^  
Kol est un crétin… xD  
Elena restera Elena mddr Elle est stupide et le restera, je suis bien contente de ne plus la voir !  
Jeremy est Jeremy aussi, je vais essayer de le rendre plus intéressant dans la suite ;-)  
Mes dents vont beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci pour ton soutient ;-)  
Xoxo :*

 **LadyPresidentRomana :** Merci pour ta belle review Miss ^^  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;-)  
Non, Non, Non, Kol est le principal je ne vais pas le tuer même si je suis sadique mddr ;-)  
Malheureusement, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont se revoir de sitôt mais je vais peut-être changer d'avis,-)  
Je suis tout à fait rétablie et merci :-)  
Xoxo :*

* * *

Abigaël était dans sa Mustang en route pour Mystic Falls. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. 3 mois qu'elle était avec Katherine et Elijah, ils avaient élus domicile dans une petite maison à Chicago. Pendant ses 3 Mois, elle avait espéré pouvoir se changer les idées mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pensait à sa vie d'avant, puis son arrivée et sa rencontre avec les Mikaelson, mais surtout avec _lui_. Elle se sentait vide, elle avait voulu se débarrassé de lui, mais maintenant l'évidence était là : Il lui manquait. Elle n'était pas heureuse de son absence. Elle savait que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Elle ne voulait plus avoir aux vampires mais elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait à Mystic Falls, elle voulait savoir si les deux camps étaient encore en pleine guerre. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de ses proches et elle ne voulait pas en avoir par téléphone, après tous les mensonges elle voulait le voir en personne. Klaus ne l'avait pas rappelé et cela était mauvais signe. Sauf le manque de _lui_ , cela lui avait fait du bien de rester avec Katherine et Elijah, elle avait remarqué que la vampire était beaucoup plus humaine en compagnie de l'Originel et elle semblait heureuse, cela lui faisait du bien de la voir comme ça. Elijah avait essayé de la convaincre de ne pas y retourner mais comme d'habitude, elle en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Dès qu'elle vit le panneau Mystic Falls, les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit sans pouvoir les en empêcher. Leur rencontre, leur altercation, ses sourires, ses yeux ténébreux, ses sarcasmes, ses techniques de drague, leur première fois et les suivantes, quand il l'avait calmé lors de la mort de son frère, tout. Abigaël prit directement la direction du manoir Mikaelson, appréhendant la réaction des Originels. Klaus et Rebekah lui avaient tout de même manqué, mais une boule se forma dans son ventre en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait arrêter de penser à _Lui_ , elle devait arrêter de se demander où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait arrêter tout simplement. Abigaël secoua la tête tandis qu'elle se gara dans l'allée du manoir. Elle sortit et souffla pour se donner du courage, elle se dirigea devant la porte et entra dans la demeure. Elle sourit en voyant que rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur et il y avait la même odeur. Elle pénétra plus à l'intérieur en regardant autour d'elle, elle grimpa les escaliers et se rendit dans l'atelier de Klaus. Elle entra sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle sourit en le voyant en train de peindre, elle croisa les bras. Le vampire s'arrêta et soupira.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper Becka' ? Demanda-t-il avec ennui.

\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois. Répliqua l'ex tueuse moqueuse.

Klaus se retourna et son visage exprimait de la surprise, de la joie et un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Rigola la brune.

L'Originel cligna des yeux et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais plus. Sourit le vampire.

\- Attention, té réputation risque d'en prendre un coup. Sourit-elle avant de le perdre.

Elle se remémora la dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase et surtout… A Qui… Klaus la sentit se tendre et il se recula, il arqua un sourcil inquiet, puis elle se reprit directement.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Klaus de se tendre, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil l'ex tueuse. Klaus se détourna.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir ? Demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de Bourbon.

\- C'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles, donc je me suis dit… ''Klaus n'arrêterais de m'appeler que s'il se passait quelques chose ?''… Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Dit-il gravement.

\- Je pensais que le grand hybride n'avait jamais tort, je me suis trompé. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-il. Cela ne va pas te plaire.

\- Crois-moi, j'ai l'habitude des mauvaises nouvelles…

Klaus s'assit et Abigaël s'installa à ses côtés. Il commença son récit. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise de savoir qu'Elena avait rejeté son départ sur les Originel, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais ce n'était pas tous leurs fautes et Elena commençait vraiment à franchir les limites de sa patience. Des envies qu'elle avait commençait à oublier remontèrent à la surface, ce qui arrivée depuis _son_ départ, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était devenue plus impulsive et avait du mal à garder son self contrôle, Elijah arrivait à la calmer mais elle devait se rendre à la salle de sport pour extériorisé vraiment sa colère. Katherine savait pourquoi mais elle n'avait fait aucune remarque comprenant son attitude, vu qu'elle avait la même avec Elijah. Klaus lui raconta la découverte sur les Lignée lors de la mort de Finn. Dès qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de son corps, elle avait tellement pensée à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que Kaleesia était là, qu'elle n'avait pas plus demandé d'explication sur le plan d'Esther. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi Elena sortait de la chambre de la sorcière, elle avait tellement envie de tuer Esther et sa garce d'ancêtre. Elijah et Katherine ne lui avait rien dit car justement elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle regrettait maintenant… Elle serra les dents en sachant que le Scooby-gang avait tenté de l'éliminer et qu'ils avaient presque réussi, qu'il avait dû forcer Bonnie à le transféré dans le corps de Tyler. Klaus la rassura en lui disant que cela n'avait été seulement qu'une menace mais que Bonnie n'avait pas longuement hésité, ce qui étonna l'ex tueuse. Abigaël sentit que Klaus lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Quoi d'autres ?

\- Abi'…

\- Quoi d'autres Niklaus ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau en plissant les yeux. Klaus n'aimait pas quand elle l'appelait de cette façon, donc il se résigna.

\- Tout le monde a cru que j'étais mort… Que c'était un autre Originel responsable de la lignée… Rebekah sous le coup de la colère à… Il s'interrompit en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau ayant peur de la suite.

\- Elle s'en est prise à Elena…

\- Elle l'a… Commença Abigaël.

\- Juste essayé et évidemment, Damon est arrivé à temps. Dit-il en la regardant.

\- Je pars et voilà ce qu'il se passe, vous m'épuisez. Souffla-t-elle doucement. Je vais aller la voir. Déclara-t-elle en se levant.

\- Très bien. Sois prudente sur la route.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai la flemme d'écrire entre Abigaël et Elena donc je vais passer un peu et en faire un résumé. Elena m'énerve trop.**

* * *

Comme vous le doutez, leur discussion ne s'était pas très bien terminée. Elena avait heureuse de revoir sa cousine, mais en colère qu'elle soit partie ainsi. La discussion avait vite mal tournée. Elena avait encore une fois accusé les Mikaelson d'avoir brisé sa vie et blablabla. Abigaël avait répliqué que c'était eux qui avaient commencé à vouloir les tuer. Que maintenant grâce à ça, elle avait choisi un camp et ce n'était pas celui du Scooby-gang, ce qui blessa davantage la Doppelgänger. Abigaël était partie en claquant la porte et rentrer chez Klaus. Dès qu'elle y arriva une tornade blonde se jeta dans ses bras, elle vacilla et dut se retenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber au sol.

\- Be… Bekah'… Tu m'étouffes…

\- Je suis désolé… enfin qu'à moitié parce que je la déteste… Mais j'étais en colère et… Et je suis désolé…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Déclara l'ex tueuse avec mal.

Rebekah s'écarta subitement avec des grands yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai voulu tuer Elena. Ta cousine, tu es mon amie et je t'ai trahi.

\- Parce que je sais ce que cela fait de voir son frère se faire tuer. Sourit-elle tristement. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais alors que j'ai moi-même tué son assassin ?

Rebekah la prit de nouveau dans ses bras mais plus doucement que la première fois.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Murmura la vampire.

\- Toi aussi. Lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

\- Je vois que je dérange. S'éleva une voix moqueuse.

Les deux femmes s'écartèrent pour regarder l'Hybride Originel.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de me raconter ce qu'il se passe ici.

\- Tu devrais te reposer d'abord, nos ennuis seront toujours là demain, tu peux toujours prendre la même chambre et…

\- Je préfère prendre celle non loin de la tienne. La coupa Abigaël.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Quand il vit son regard, il regretta sa question, elle aimait vraiment son frère et la chambre qu'elle avait n'était qu'à deux pas de la sienne. Il hocha simplement la tête et la guida vers la nouvelle. Klaus ne lui dirait pas pour Kol, de toute façon le Gilbert était de nouveau à Mystic Falls et il ne savait pas où se trouvait son petit frère. Il lui embrassa doucement le front et la laissa seul. Abigaël se sentait comme étrangère dans cette chambre, rien ne lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle devrait être ravie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sans s'en rendre compte ses pieds firent demi-tour et elle se rendit dans _sa_ chambre. Dès qu'elle entra, rien n'avait disparu, son odeur était toujours autant présente, elle se rendit près de l'armoire et des vêtements s'y trouvaient toujours. Ses doigts touchèrent doucement le tissu. Elle n'était pas fleur bleu, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour l'attrister ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Elle avait été Abigaël Davis. Elle avait été Dark Shadow. Mais qui était-elle maintenant ? Etre avec Katherine et Elijah ne lui avaient pas donné de réponse, elle avait juste fui de nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle. S'éleva un murmure derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Je suis bien ravie qu'il soit parti. Sourit-elle en se retournant face à Rebekah.

\- Tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi Bi'… Rebekah n'était pas dupe, ses yeux disaient que Kol lui manquait plus que de raison. Il te manque. Affirma-t-elle.

\- Comment un crétin comme lui pourrait me manquer ? Ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

Rebekah s'approcha d'elle et Abigaël baissa les yeux.

\- Je devrais le haïr… Je le haïssais… Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi il me manque ? Pourquoi j'ai des sentiments pour lui ? Demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- De toute façon, il est parti et c'est mieux ainsi. Se reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Toi, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit du frère de Kol sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Comme on peut être à Mystic Falls. Soupira-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés. Mais je préfère qu'on parle de toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ses 3 mois ?

Abigaël et Rebekah parlèrent pendant de longues heures, mais cette fois ce fut la blonde qui raconta ses années et ses ressentis quand elle avait été humaine, ce qu'elle avait voulu, sa transformation et ses années de fuite, pas toujours faîtes de malheur. Abigaël s'endormit et Rebekah la regarda. Elle voyait à quel point Abigaël tenait à Kol, cela l'avait étonné qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas pour Elena, malgré leur différent elle restait sa cousine. Comme elle avait dit à son amie, elle ne regrettait qu'à moitié d'avoir voulu la tuer, elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle avait du sang de vampire dans les veines sinon elle se serait abstenue, mais c'était fait. Ce qui la désespéré c'était qu'elle allait sûrement l'entendre geindre et ça l'agaçait encore plus. Abigaël lui avait terriblement manqué et de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles non plus. Klaus lui avait dit de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il se passait car ils croyaient qu'elle allait repartir, mais la blonde savait que vu l'état d'Elena, elle allait rester et avec ce chasseur en ville ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Rebekah soupira et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **(NDLR : Pour manque d'inspiration sur les retrouvailles, je vais suivre la série mais avec beaucoup de changement. Petit récapitulatif : L'histoire des chasseurs sera différente et il n'y aura pas d'histoire de remède au vampirisme. Pas de Shane, mais il y aura Silas, (Vite fait car je trouve l'histoire ennuyante…)**

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers ses rideaux lui agressa les pupilles et elle les referma en grimaçant, elle les rouvrit doucement et elle s'habitua rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le plafond, elle se redressa et fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas la demeure des Mikaelson. La chambre était ancienne mais une odeur masculine lui rappela un certain vampire aux yeux bleus. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où trônait une grande baignoire au milieu, une douche à deux pas d'elle, elle se détourna et ouvrit les armoires. Des pantalons noirs y était ainsi que des chemises de la même couleur, elle en prit une et pu lire '' _Armani''_ sur l'étiquette.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je fiche dans la chambre de Damon ? Pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

Abigaël reposa la chemise à sa place puis sortit de la chambre, elle prit la direction des escaliers et se tendit sur ses gardes en entendant aucun bruit, pas de pas, ni d'eau où quoi que ce se soit qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Stephen ? Rien. Gigolo ? Toujours rien.

L'ex tueuse soupira et se rendit dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo et vit qu'il était plein.

\- Gigolo est sûrement en train de se bourrer au Grill. Ricana-t-elle amère.

Son ventre cria famine lorsqu'elle vit du jambon, son ventre gargouilla et elle mangea rapidement et sortit du Manoir, elle vit la voiture de Damon garait devant.

\- _Quelques choses clochent. Se dit-elle ses sens en alerte._

Elle se dirigea vers le véhicule et tenta de l'ouvrit, à sa surprise elle était ouverte. Les camaro anciennes n'étaient pas vraiment son style mais bon. Par chance les clefs étaient dessus, elle trouva cela étrange étant donné que Damon était fana de sa voiture. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et prit le chemin du centre-ville. Les rues étaient déserte et son mal à l'aise s'intensifia, elle stoppa la voiture devant le Grill, elle en sortit et fit le tour du Quartier.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Se demanda-t-elle.

Elle voulut entrer mais le bar était fermé, elle mit un gros coup de pied dans la porte et elle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elle plissa les yeux en entrant, elle fit un pas mais se stoppa et se retourna avec l'impression d'être observé. Après être sûre qu'elle était seule, elle entra mais il y avait toujours personne. Elle s'approcha du bar et attrapa le journal qui s'y trouvait, elle fut choqué en voyant la date, puis pouffa en roulant des yeux. Elle reposa le journal et sortit pour se rendre chez Klaus, certaine qu'il pourrait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il n'y avait personne. Elle alluma la musique mais la radio grésillait, elle chercha tout en gardant un œil sur la route, un CD, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle soupira. Où était-il donc tous passé ? Elle arriva mais elle fut abasourdie en sortant de la voiture. Là où devrait se trouver la maison de Klaus, se trouvait. Rien du tout. Même pas de ruines ou une quelconque trace de la maison, comme si elle avait disparu de la circulation. Elle repensa d'ailleurs à la date sur le journal, elle se précipita sur la voiture et se rendit de nouveau au Manoir des Salvatore, elle courut dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et attrapa le paquet de jambon et regarda la date.

\- Je ne peux pas être à cette date-là… Murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

Elle entendit un pas, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

Abigaël se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la chambre de Kol. Un mouvement à ses côtés attira son attention, elle regarda Rebekah qui dormait toujours. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi faisait-elle toujours le même rêve ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle se releva doucement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la blonde. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, son regard se posa sur le plan de travail et sa mémoire lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé avec _Lui_. Elle serra les dents à ce souvenir et prit la direction du salon, elle sursauta légèrement en voyant Klaus assis sur le canapé avec un verre de Bourbon à la main.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te faire peur. Se moqua doucement Klaus.

\- Juste surprise. Sourit-elle en se servant un verre à son tour et s'installant, s'affalant, à ses côtés.

\- Où est Rebekah ?

\- Elle dort.

\- Et toi ?

\- Cauchemars. Soupira-t-elle. Et toi ?

\- Rien de spécial. C'était quoi cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- Je suis au Manoir des Salvatore, mais il n'y a personne. Et quand je dis, personne… C'est personne. Répondit-elle en le regardant. Mystic Falls est déserte. Le plus étrange c'est que je suis à une date précise…

\- Laquelle ? Demanda l'Hybride dans un froncement de sourcil.

\- Le 10 mai 1994…

\- Depuis quand tu fais ces rêves ?

\- Depuis que… Que Kaleesia a pris ma place… Quand je retourne de nouveau au manoir, je me fais attaquer mais je ne vois pas qui cela peut-être…

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est passée quelque chose en 1994 que tu as oubliés… Murmura Klaus pensif.

\- Mais quoi ? Je n'avais que 3 à cet-époque. Soupira la brune en avalant une gorgée de son verre.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, mais rien ne pourrait leur dire pourquoi elle faisait ses rêves-là. Abigaël soupira puis haussant les épaules.

\- Peu importe… Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Caroline ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite, elle vit Klaus serrait les dents. Nik' dis-moi. Insista l'ex Militaire.

\- Tyler est revenue des Appalaches… Grogna-t-il, la brune se retint de soupirer de lassitude. Elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, alors imagine la suite.

\- Caroline est perdue. Dit-elle après une légère hésitation en fixant la cheminée. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je peux comprendre qu'elle ne te fasse pas confiance… Tyler est juste un moyen pour ne pas admettre ce qu'elle ressent pour toi…

\- Elle me l'a avouée.

Abigaël le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tout se passait bien jusqu'à qu'il décide de revenir… Et que Rebekah ne veuille… Il ne continua pas mais elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Mouais, ça c'est juste des excuses… Il faut juste être patient avec Caroline et cela ne sert à rien de la brusquer… Tu connais le proverbe ''Fuis-moi je te suis et Suis-moi je te fuis'' ?... Caroline est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'avoir le contrôle sur tout. Montre-lui qu'elle n'a plus le contrôle sur toi et cela lui fera poser des questions.

Klaus réfléchis à ses paroles. Abigaël était la meilleure amie de Caroline, elle la connaissait mieux que personne et de plus, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup de demander au grand Klaus d'être patient. Se moqua-t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, ce qui marcha vu qu'il fit un léger sourire en coin.

\- Comment tu te sens toi ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Avec Kol.

Abigaël se figea, depuis qu'elle était partie, elle n'avait pas entendu son prénom. Katherine et Elijah faisaient en sorte de ne pas en parler, elle les avait remercié pour ça. Elle devait se douter que Klaus était vraiment à part de ses frères et sœurs. Elle se reprit rapidement et haussa les épaules en répondant d'un air qu'elle voulait détacher.

\- Je suis bien contente de ne plus le voir. Il est aussi insupportable que Gigolo.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir Abi'… Soupira-t-il en posant ses yeux bleus sur elle, qui évitait son regard.

\- Je… Je ne mens pas.

\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le semble le croire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Murmura-t-elle après un long silence, elle le regarda et il put voir les sentiments qu'éprouvait la brune pour son jeune frère. Il est parti et il a été assez clair sur le fait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Elle fixa ensuite la cheminée. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Mon frère est un crétin. Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous avez au moins un point commun. Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Ah Ah Ah. Dit-il faussement vexer.

Abigaël rigola et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Hybride. Ce dernier sourit et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules en fixant toujours la cheminée.

\- On n'a toujours pas… Discuter à propos de Kaleesia. Murmura la brune après un petit moment.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… Dit-il en se crispant en pensant à cette garce. Elle est morte, pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis.

\- Je pense que c'est à cause de ça que Caroline s'est éloignée. Dit-elle en ignorant ce qu'il avait dit. Klaus fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était Kaleesia, pas toi.

\- Je pense que… Commença-t-elle en se redressant et le regardant. C'est parce qu'elle croit que… Elle sait que si _lui_ n'aurait pas été là… Ou elle. Elle s'interrompit et il sut où elle voulait en venir.

Klaus savait. S'il n'y aurait pas eu Caroline ou Kol, c'est sur elle qu'il aurait craqué. Caroline et Abigaël sont pratiquement au même niveau dans son cœur. Lui, Klaus, l'hybride Originel, craint dans le monde surnaturel, tenait à une simple humaine et à un bébé vampire, qui l'aurait cru ? Il aurait bien rigolé ses dernières années si on lui avait dit ça et les gens seraient morts. Abigaël et Lui étaient pareils et c'est pour cela qu'ils se comprenaient sans forcément prononcé un mot. Abigaël avait les mêmes pensées. Elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse, excepté sa famille et quelques personnes, elle ne tenait à personne, elle tuerait n'importe qui, qui lui ferait du tort. Elle, Abigaël Davis, Dark Shadow, était tombé amoureuse d'un vampire et elle était ami avec un ''psychopathe'', ils s'en étaient pris à sa cousine et elle les défendait, alors que cela aurait été n'importe qui, elle aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser d'eux. S'il n'y aurait pas eu Kol ou Caroline, elle serait tombé dans les bras de Nik', mais ce n'était pas ç qui était en train de se passer ? Klaus et Abigaël se regardèrent et il s'approcha de son visage, la respiration de la brune s'accéléra progressivement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Kol est partie… Caroline ne veut pas de moi… Techniquement, on ne fait rien de mal… Souffla-t-il en fixant es lèvres entrouvertes.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Klaus posa sa main sur sa joue et son pouce la caressa doucement. Klaus lui demanda l'accès et elle accepta. Leurs langues jouèrent doucement ensemble. Abigaël posa sa main sur sa veste et l'agrippa légèrement. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. L'Hybride se leva et la brune leva la tête et il tendit sa main vers elle, Abigaël la prit et ils montèrent dans la chambre du Mikaelson. Abigaël entra la première et se stoppa au milieu de la pièce, s chambre était exactement à l'image de Klaus et elle sourit. Elle sentit le torse de Klaus se collait à son dos et elle ferma les yeux. Il décala ses cheveux sur le côté et déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque.

\- Personne ne devra être au courant. Murmura-t-elle, la respiration commençant à s'accélérer.

\- Jamais. Répondit-il simplement.*

Abigaël se retourna doucement et l'embrassa. L'hybride entoura sa taille de ses bras et la rapprocha davantage de Lui. Sa façon d'embrasser était si différente de Kol. Avec ce dernier s'était de la passion, c'était sauvage mais tendre. Avec Klaus c'était calme, sans brusquerie, presque sage. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur respiration. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, Abigaël enleva le t-shirt de Klaus tout en caressant son torse, il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle soupira de lassitude quand il fut torse-nu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement et une pointe de frustration.

\- Charme des Mikaelson. Rigola-t-elle légèrement.

Klaus sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, il remonta légèrement son top et se stoppa.

\- On ne pourra pas faire machine arrière. La prévint-il doucement.

\- Je sais. On ne fait rien de mal. Dit-elle en reprenant sa phrase.

Klaus enleva doucement le top et il sut pourquoi son frère était dingue d'elle, elle était sublime. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter de penser. Il caressa doucement ses bras en remontant à ses épaules puis il prit son visage en coupe, il l'attira à lui et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Les bras de la jeune femme passèrent autour des épaules de l'hybride et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être collé contre lui. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva, elle se retrouva vite allongés sur le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle.

Klaus s'écarta et il posa des baisers dans son cou, elle caressa son dos et se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il s'écarta pour la regarder, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle posa sa deuxième main sur sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux, elle le tira pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il passa sa main dans son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge avec toujours autant d'habilité. Il lui débarrassa et le balança à travers la pièce. Il s'écarta de la brune, et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, puis à la naissance de sa poitrine, en faisant courir sa langue sur sa peau. Elle se cambra en arrière et serra la couverture dans sa main, et la deuxième trouva sa place dans les cheveux de l'Hybride, qui continua sa descente. Il posa un baiser sur chacun de ses seins, il l'entendit gémir et sa respiration se faire plus difficile, il sourit en faisant courir ses lèvres sur son estomac puis sur son ventre. Il lui enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement rapidement. Il se redressa pour observer la jeune femme, il sourit quand elle murmura son prénom la voix haletante.

La brune griffa doucement le dos de Klaus. Celui-ci se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau avec tout le désir et le respect qu'il ressentait. La jeune femme ondula sous lui en sentant son membre frottait contre son intimité. Le vampire grogna légèrement à ce mouvement. Il s'écarta et ils se regardèrent avec douceur. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du blond puis dans ses cheveux et les agrippa fermement. Dans un doucement coup de bassin, il entra en elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se mordant fortement sa lèvre inférieur et planta ses ongles dans son épaule. Klaus posa sa tête dans son cou et sa main se resserra sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il se mit doucement en mouvement, il sortait et rentrer en elle lentement, puis, il accéléra légèrement ses coups de rein. L'humaine enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du vampire qui grogna doucement, elle gémit quand il augmenta les forces de ses coups, le faisant aller plus loin en elle à chaque fois. Klaus se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit à son baiser avec un gémissement. Il s'écarta pour la laisser respirer et il plongea dans son cou. La jeune femme gémit quand il lui mordilla la peau. La brune tourna légèrement la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Il remonta ses lèvres et l'embrassa, sa deuxième main se posa sur sa cuisse et il la remonta jusqu'à ses hanches, et ses coups de bassins se firent plus rapide. Il grogna quand il sentit qu'il cogna au fond d'elle. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand elle sentit sa jouissance arrivait. Ils sentirent qu'ils allaient venir lorsque leur mouvement devint fébrile et désordonné. Il approfondit ses puissants coup de rein et les parois de la brune se resserrent autour de son sexe et ils vinrent en même temps. Ils s'écartèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle. Elle ferma les yeux en essayant de calmer ce qu'elle ressentait. Klaus se laissa peser sur la jeune femme sans mettre tout son poids. Elle bougea en voulant plus et il accéda à sa demande. Juste ce soir, il n'était pas un hybride. Elle n'était pas une ancienne tueuse, ni une ancienne Militaire. Ils étaient simplement un homme et une femme, blessé par ceux qu'ils aimaient réellement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ils ne pensèrent pas aux autres mais à eux. Ils se comprenaient, ils étaient semblables et ce soir-là, ils se réconfortèrent. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis, mais moins que des amoureux. Ils ne se souciaient de rien d'autres que d'oublier ceux pour qui leurs cœur battent vraiment. Personne ne saurait leurs écarts, personne ne saurait ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour oublier, s'échapper. Ce soir, ils n'étaient qu'un homme et une femme brisait, mais qui ne l'avoueraient jamais, car de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

* * *

 **Je sens que je vais me faire tuer moi… *Direction Bunker… ***

 **Chapitre court et j'en suis désolé, le prochain sera plus long je pense et je ne sais vraiment pas quand je le posterais, mais je compte bien finir cette fiction même si c'est des chapitres aussi courts. Il y aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre ;-)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt et j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera envie de laisser une petite review ^^**

 **A bientôt pour la suite de ''Jeux ou sentiments ?****

 **Xoxo :***


	20. Rêve

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Super bien ^^**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LadyPresidentRomana :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Oui je le sais très bien ahah, je suis… Pas désolé, tu aurais préféré avec Damon ? Au début c'est ce que je voulais, mais non, car cela n'aurait pas été logique en connaissant les deux :-P  
Kol c'est mon chouchou, alors je ne vais sûrement pas le tuer, du moins, de façon permanente *sourire mystérieux* Bon, bah en fait, je vais essayer de m'abstenir, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ;-)  
Pour la cure j'ai bien aimé les équipes et c'était assez intéressant, ce qui m'a le plus ennuyé dans les dernières saisons c'est surtout l'histoire avec Silas et Qetsiyah. Le seul point vraiment positif dans la fin de la saison de la cure c'était Elena, j'avoue que je l'ai bien aimé sans humanité, la seule fois d'ailleurs. Point négatif, mort de Kol évidemment…  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **LoveKlaroline :** _Merci de ta review ^^  
Je suis… Pas vraiment désolé ahah *Sourire sadiquement fier* _Impossible _n'est pas dans le vocabulaire de ma fiction hihi. Kol va revenir, il te faudra t'armer de patience. Quant à Caroline, il faudra de la patience aussi ;-)_

 **Sassy129 :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Elena je ne vais pas la tuer et je ne sais pas pourquoi… A chaque fois que je veux, je n'arrive pas, pourtant je la déteste… Mais bon…  
Kol va revenir mais il faut encore de la patience, j'aaadooore vous torturer et torturer mais personnage, ce n'est pas une fic drame pour rien hihi  
Je suis une sadique et fier de l'être, ravie que cela te plaise, plus ou moins lol  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Merci pour ta review et je te pardonne, car moi aussi je peux avoir des soucis d'internet ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire, même après tout ce temps et que tu ne t'en as pas lassés *sourire émue* Kaleesia est une belle garce et j'ai adoré écrire son personnage, j'avais vraiment envie d'incorporé quelqu'un qui pourrait être une deuxième Katherine, et oui, elle a foutu une belle pagaille à Mystic Falls. Au malheur de beaucoup de mes lectrices lol.  
Ouuuh, belle supposition, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira ^^  
Je suis désolé mais cette histoire sera du Kolabi jusqu'à la fin, car je suis à fond sur le Klaroline et je ne le vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quant à une autre histoire, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, même si c'est sur la série Original. Abigaël qui tombe enceinte ? Figure-toi que j'y pense depuis un certain temps, car je ne peux imaginer garder Haley dans mon histoire. Après, il faut surtout que je pense à la suite même si dans mes idées l'histoire est très bien avancée, tout peut changer, surtout avec moi ;-) Haley comme Elena, je les déteste et cela s'est empiré dans Original. Dans le dernier épisode avec le Chinois, j'avais juste envie qui lui arrache le cœur et que l'on s'en soit enfin débarrassé *sourire sadique* Klaus a une mauvaise influence sur moi mddrr. Elena pareil, je suis heureuse qu'elle ne soit plus dans la série celle-là.  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Tiffany :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Non, ce n'est pas une blague. Pas un cauchemar non plus et ni une caméra caché. Oui, Abi et Klaus. Si, j'ai fait ça. *Sourire innocent* Tout est vrai et réelle ahah, ce n'est pas une hallu. Alors tu as bien dormi ? *Sourire un point moqueur*  
Abi sait qu'elle aime Kol, mais il est parti, elle se console comme elle peut la pauvre *Moi ? Défendre mon personnage ? Mais noon :-P* Désolé de te faire ça Miss… Enfin ou pas. Hihi.  
Pour la partie du rêve, ta réponse dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira,  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review Miss ^^  
Oui, mais pas tout de suite et je sais déjà comment, mais je garde le Mystère comme d'hab.' ;-P  
Elles le sont toutes, je crois que je l'avais déjà mentionné, il faut prendre des précautions quand on est des vampires :-p Jamais jurer dans mon histoire lol.  
Oui, j'en ai marre et puis c'était encore une dispute donc j'ai fait vitesse avant mdr  
Tu auras tes réponses sur le rêve dans ce chapitre ^^  
Je ne me prononcerais sur ça. Oui cela pourrait être intéressant mais je ne sais pas. Bientôt, mais il faudra encore s'armer de patience pour revoir Kol.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente d'avoir ton avis,  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Euh… Je vais faire en sorte qu'il l'ait *Part se planquer*  
Bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël était couchée sur le dos, les bras croisés et la tête posée sur ceux-ci, elle regardait sans vraiment le voir. Elle se sentait plus ou moins coupable de ce qu'il s'était produit avec la veille, par rapport à Caroline. Mais devait-elle s'excuser ? Caroline avait encore une fois de plus rejeté l'hybride, devait-elle regretter ? Pour la première fois depuis ses derniers mois, elle était bien. Klaus et elle se comprenait, n'avait besoin d'aucun mot, elle pouvait dire que c'était comme son frère. Bien sûr, une personne avec de l'esprit ne coucher pas avec un membre de sa famille, donc elle préférait dire que c'était son meilleur ami. Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose avec Kol et avec Klaus. Même en connaissant les deux Originels, avec l'Hybride c'était la sécurité dans un sens, elle savait ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ils étaient si semblable. Avec Kol, c'était l'incertitude, le danger, la peur. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait en sa compagnie. Un peu comme avec Damon et Stephen. La sécurité contre le danger. Le calme ou la passion. Evidemment, elle n'était pas Elena, il n'y avait aucun choix à faire pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Elle l'aimait lui et Klaus aimait Caroline. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une légère caresse sur son dos. Klaus était sur le côté, la tête posé sur sa main, il retraçait une de ses cicatrices avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

\- J'aurais pensé que le sang de mon frère les aurait toutes guéries. Dit-il pensivement.

\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il y a des blessures gravaient à jamais. Répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Klaus garda les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice, puis il en caressa une autre qui la fit légèrement frissonné. Qui a dit que Klaus ne pouvait pas être doux ? Abigaël ferma les yeux tandis qu'il continua son observation. Il avait déjà assez torturé et vu des choses pour savoir à peu près à quelle type d'arme qui était la cause des blessures qui restaient. Bizarrement, il ne regrettait en rien cette nuit, l'espace d'un moment, il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Caroline, les tentatives contre lui et sa famille, tout. Abigaël était pour lui, plus qu'une simple amie, mais il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. C'était en quelque sorte sa version féminine. Ils étaient brisés, détruit par tous les malheurs dans leurs vies. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère était parti. Il l'avait failli la tuer et Klaus lui en voulait toujours pour ça, mais lui-même avait voulu sacrifier Caroline, donc on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était de bon conseil et de bon exemple. Abigaël était une femme qui méritait le bonheur, elle avait trop souffert. Il releva les yeux et tomba dans un regard émeraude. Il sourit et elle lui rendit.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Hum, hum. Dit-elle simplement en s'étirant avec un léger gémissement.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'Hybride en continuant ses caresses.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être aller voir Bonnie… Elle pourra sûrement m'aider pour mon rêve.

\- Les rêves n'ont pas toujours une signification.

\- Alors pourquoi toujours le même ? Soupira-t-elle. Klaus ne savait pas, à vrai dire c'est vrai que c'était bizarre. Il s'est passé quoi le 10 Mai 1994 ? Quel genre de truc important ? Lui demanda-t-elle, cela pourrait peut-être l'aider.

\- La mort de Kurt Cobain. Mandela a été élu président. Se remémora-t-il. Mais concernant Mystic Falls, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'il faudrait demander à la mère de… Il s'interrompit et Abigaël soupira en pensant à sa meilleure amie. Pouvait-elle l'appeler comme ça ? Elle avait quand même couché avec Klaus, elle n'éprouvait pas de regret mais elle culpabilisait légèrement.

\- Je préfère me contenter de Bonnie pour l'instant, puis au pire j'irais vérifier dans les Archives de la ville. Soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le dos et fixant le plafond.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu Caroline, je me serais vanté de cette nuit, rien que pour voir la tête d'Elena. Rigola l'Hybride avec sadisme.

\- Déjà que j'ai couché avec ton frère, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais avec toi, cela sera carrément la crise cardiaque. Sourit-elle avant de légèrement grimacer en sachant qu'elle aurait le droit à un sermon.

\- Possible et j'ai trop besoin d'elle. Soupira l'hybride.

\- C'est bizarre que je n'aie toujours pas vu tes hybrides. Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil et le regardant.

\- Tyler les a desservis. Grogna-t-il en serrant les poings. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Lui demanda l'hybride avec surprise.

\- Tu as omis certains détails apparemment.

\- Tu sais que Tyler est parti dans les Appalaches ? Abigaël hocha simplement la tête. Il a regroupé tous les hybrides et les a ''forcés'' à se transformer pour défaire l'asservissement.

\- Et tu n'as pas tenté de le tuer ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Si. Avoua l'Hybride. Je crois que c'est en partie à cause de ça qu' _elle_ s'est éloignée. Encore. Murmura-t-il.

\- J'en ai manquait des choses. Soupira-t-elle, regrettant d'être partie.

\- D'ailleurs, il est revenu avec une ''amie''. Révéla-t-il à la brune en se redressant pour s'adossait à la tête de lit.

Abigaël se plaça sur le côté et reprit la position qu'avait prise l'Originel. Sa tête posait sur sa main et les yeux levés sur lui.

\- Comment ça ''amie'' ? Demanda la brune en insistant de la même manière sur ''amie''.

\- Une fille qu'il a rencontrée dans les Appalaches. Un loup-garou elle aussi.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est plus ?

\- Tyler est un mec et la plupart des Hybrides qui n'ont pas été tués par Mickael ou Stephen, était des hommes. Combien de temps est-il resté dans les Appalaches ? Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement.

\- Tyler ne ferait pas ça à Caroline… Chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux, pensive.

\- Tu sais comme moi que les sentiments ne se contrôle pas. Soupira-t-il en fixant un point sur sa porte de chambre.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda l'ancienne tueuse.

\- Haley Marshall.

\- Marshall ? Cela me dit quelque chose. Dit-elle pensive. Tu sais quoi d'autres sur elle ?

\- Qu'elle a été orpheline très tôt. Elle est née tout près de la Nouvelle-Orléans dans le Bayou. Elle est officiellement un loup-garou depuis ses 14 ans, c'est tout.

\- Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Rigola la brune avec moquerie.

\- J'aime bien connaître mes ennemis. Sourit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Sois proche de tes amis mais le soit encore plus de tes ennemis. Lui dit la brune avec un ton sérieux à la maître Yoda, qui fit rigoler Klaus.

Abigaël rigola à son tour et puis se redressa position assise et s'étira. Klaus se calma et vit le tatouage qu'elle avait en bas du dos, écrit sur la longueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que veut dire ton tatouage ? Demanda l'hybride, intrigué.

\- _''Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre''._ C'est du Japonais. Révéla la brune.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu l'as bien suivi. Chuchota-il en faisant références à son frère, ce qu'elle comprit.

\- J'aime ton honnêteté Klaus… Mais des fois vaut mieux que tu l'as ferme. Dit-elle sans aucun reproche mais il sentit sa peine.

\- C'est un crétin.

\- Je le savais depuis longtemps. Bon... Commença-t-elle, ne voulant pas gâcher sa journée en parlant du plus sadique Originel. Je devrais…

\- _Nik'. S'éleva soudain une voix._

Klaus et Abigaël se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix de la plus jeune des Mikaelson. L'ancienne tueuse écarta le drap qui la recouvrit et se leva en vitesse. Klaus lui donna ses vêtements à vitesse vampirique. Ils entendirent les pas de Rebekah montait les escaliers en appelant toujours son frère. Grâce à ses entraînements avec Kan, Abigaël avait appris à être rapide à toute éventualité, même si c'était en cas d'attaque. Abigaël s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, bien sûr, elle fut beaucoup moins rapide que Klaus, qui la regardait faire en rigolant.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi. Grogna-t-elle en s'asseyant, fin prête.

Parfait timing, car Rebekah ouvrit la porte de son frère à la volée.

\- On a un… Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper. Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Klaus me raconter ce qu'il avait oublié de me dire. Sourit-elle.

\- Et ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette Haley Marshall ? Demanda la brune à la blonde.

\- Prétentieuse, énervante. Elle est à la troisième place des personnes que je déteste dans cette ville.

\- Je crois déjà savoir qui sont les deux premières. Rigola doucement l'ancienne tueuse.

\- Pourquoi tu as débarquée comme une furie ? Demanda son frère.

\- Un des cinq est en ville.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un des cinq ? C'est quoi ? Une secte ? Demanda Abigaël, perplexe.

\- En quelques sortes… C'est des chasseurs de vampires.

\- Ah bah super, il ne manquait plus que ça. Grogna Klaus en se levant.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Le retint Rebekah, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. J'étais au Mystic Grill et j'ai vu le chasseur. Jeremy est persuadé d'avoir vu un tatouage sur son bras.

\- C'est impossible. Lui dit Klaus. Les seuls à pouvoir voir leurs tatouages sont… Il s'interrompit en comprenant, il soupira de nouveau.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est quoi cette histoire de chasseur et de tatouage ? Abigaël se leva et commença à perdre patience de ne rien comprendre.

\- Les chasseurs ont des tatouages qui leurs permettent de se reconnaître. Seulement, leurs tatouages ne sont visibles qu'entre eux ou pour des chasseurs potentiels.

\- Et Jeremy a vu son tatouage ? Rebekah hocha la tête. Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Que Jeremy est un chasseur. Finit l'hybride loin d'être ravie de cette nouvelle.

\- Des vampires, des loup-garou, des sorcières et maintenant des chasseurs ? Cela va être quoi après ? Des zombies ? Râla Abigaël, ne pouvant plus de tout ce surnaturel.

\- En 1000 ans, on n'en a jamais vu. Rassura Rebekah.

\- Ouais bah ne parle pas trop vite. Grogna la tueuse. Bon, vous allez faire quoi ?

\- Je vais avoir une charmante discussion avec ce chasseur.

\- Plutôt le torturer oui. Sourit Rebekah en regardant son frère.

\- Sauf s'il se montre coopératif. Sourit l'Hybride avec son sourire effrayant.

\- Ouais bah moi, je vais aller voir Bonnie. Déclara la brune en enfilant sa veste en cuir.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Il s'agit de Jeremy.

\- Je vous fait confiance. Je suis trop préoccupé par mes rêves pour me concentrer sur cette histoire de chasseur de malheur. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce sous les regards assez surpris des Originels.

\- C'est quoi ses rêves ? Demanda la blonde à son frère.

\- Elle est seule à Mystic Falls, elle est à la date du 10 mais 1994. Apparemment, elle fait le même rêve depuis que Kaleesia a quitté son corps. Lui dit Klaus en restant le regard fixée sur l'entrée de sa chambre, pensif.

\- Tu crois que cela à un rapport ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais c'est bizarre qu'elle fasse ce rêve à chaque fois, surtout qu'elle avait… Il fit les calculs. Elle avait 3 ans et habitait à Miami.

\- Hum. On verra bien ce que lui dira Bonnie, en attendant, nous aussi on a du boulot. Lui rappela Rebekah.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de chez la sorcière Bennett. Des chasseurs, maintenant ? Comme s'ils avaient pas assez de problème comme ça. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, car elle savait que Klaus et Rebekah réglerait le problème. Jeremy était un chasseur, Elena la Doppelganger de Katherine, elle-même avec une ancêtre pour Sorcière. Elle commençait à vraiment à en voir marre du Surnaturel. N'avait-ils pas le droit à un peu de repos ? Quant à son rêve, qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle jamais qui l'attaquer ? Pourquoi le 10 mai 1994 et non une autre date ? Toutes ses questions. Elle espérait vraiment que Bonnie pourrait l'éclairer sur ça. Qu'elle pourrait lui donner des réponses, elle ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie, pas pour des raisons qui paraissaient trop personnelle. Elle n'était pas Elena pour profiter d'elle à chaque fois, mais elle avait besoin de réponse. Abigaël gara sa voiture devant l'allée Bennett, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle toqua 3 coups et attendit. Bonnie vint lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Abigaël. Bonnie fut surprise et un peu gêné de la voir là.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir. Dit-elle avec un air faussement boudeuse.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… Mais il y a…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Caroline apparut à l'entrée. Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'entrée. L'ex Militaire se pinça les lèvres en se remémorant la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Klaus. Caroline, elle, se rappela de la dispute avec sa meilleure amie et la peine qu'elle avait ressentie à ses mots. Cependant, une seule pensée passa prioritaire dans leurs têtes.

\- _Elle me manque. Pensèrent-elles au même instant._

Caroline fit un léger sourire.

\- Bi'. Salua-t-elle timidement.

\- Salut Care'.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Sourit la blonde tristement. Tu me manque.

\- Je suis désolé.

Caroline fut surprise. Abigaël n'avait pas à s'excuser, elle avait aussi ses torts dans cette histoire. En sentant le silence recommença à devenir pesant. Bonnie regarda Abigaël.

\- Je ne t'attendais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne veux pas abuser de Toi, Bon'. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

\- Avec ma magie ? Demanda la Métisse avec un sourire, lui montrant que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Oui, mais je comprendrais si…

\- J'accepte. Dit la Sorcière.

\- Bonnie, tu n'es pas…

\- Arrête, je t'ai dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas quand tu es partie à Los Angeles. La rassura la petite-fille de Sheila. Entre.

\- Merci Bonnie, je te revaudrais ça. Sourit la brune en entrant.

\- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu veux et je ferais en sorte de pouvoir t'aider.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Déclara la blonde se sentant de trop.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La stoppa Abigaël en voyant sa tristesse. Elle n'avait jamais supporté de voir Caroline dans cet état. Bien sûr, elle s'en voulait de lui mentir mais personne ne devait savoir pour Klaus et Elle. Tu peux rester.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Bonnie et Caroline prirent place dans le canapé et Abigaël dans le fauteuil en face. La table basse entre elle.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Voilà, depuis que Kaleesia a quitté mon corps, je n'arrête pas de faire le même rêve.

\- Quel genre de rêve ? Demanda Caroline, intriguée.

\- Je me réveille au Manoir des Salvatore, dans la chambre de Damon…

\- Tu l'aimes en secret ? Ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Caroline.

\- Beuurk. Grimaça la brune avec un léger sourire, ce qui fit rire ses deux amies. Je suis seule… Se reprit-elle sérieusement, ce qui fit reprendre leurs sérieux aux deux autres. Il n'y a personne dans la ville, ni au Grill, ni au Lycée, il n'y avait même plus la maison de Klaus, pas de ruines, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici.

\- Malheureusement c'est qu'un rêve. Murmura la blonde, qui fut entendu par ses deux amis. Abigaël sentit une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, mais elle ne dit rien et continua. Je retourne au Manoir et sur un paquet de jambon, je vois une date qui est bien trop précise pour un rêve.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Bonnie.

\- Le 10 mai 1994. Ensuite, j'entends du bruit et quand je m'apprête à me retourner on m'attrape par derrière et je me réveille. Finit la brune.

Un silence de réflexion s'installa. Bonnie était en intense réflexion. Elle avait déjà lu que les rêves pouvait avoir plusieurs signification. Une peur profonde, un souvenir oublié, mais elle écarta ses deux hypothèses. La peur de se retrouver seule ? Abigaël est une tueuse et elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que la brune préférait la solitude que d'être trop entourée. Un souvenir ? Elle n'avait que 3 ans à cet époque. Et de plus, Abigaël était très liée au monde du surnaturel, elle était la descendante d'une puissante Sorcière et plus puissante qu'Esther Mikaelson, c'était pour dire. Donc cela pouvait être magique, surtout si ce rêve survenait depuis la possession d'Abigaël. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les arrêter ? Demanda Abigaël, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je vais regarder dans les livres d'Emilie, peut-être qu'elle en a déjà parlé. Dit-elle en allant chercher les livres de son ancêtre, laissant un silence gênant s'installait.

Abigaël et Caroline évitèrent de ce regardé. Pour dire quoi ? Leurs disputes avaient été encore plus dures que toutes celles qu'elles avaient eues. Beaucoup de chose s'étaient produites depuis 3 mois, de quoi devait-elle parler ?

\- Tu crois que ses rêves veulent dire quoi ? Demanda prudemment la fille de Liz.

\- Je ne sais pas. Soupira-t-elle en regardant Caroline. J'espère que Bonnie pourra les faire disparaître.

\- Abigaël… Commença Caroline. Je…

\- Oui ? L'incita la brune.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura la blonde.

\- Caroline, je t'ai dit que…

\- J'aurais dû le voir. La coupa-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je crois que….

\- Kaleesia était une bonne manipulatrice Caroline… La preuve, personne n'a rien vu. Même Katherine n'aurais pas fait mieux. Rigola-t-elle légèrement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, Caroline sourit en relevant les yeux.

\- Mais comment j'ai pu croire que tu aurais pu embrasser Klaus. Sourit-elle convaincu.

Abigaël se tendit et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle avait reproché à Caroline de lui avoir menti. Maintenant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait. L'ancienne tueuse détourna le regard.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour Klaus, alors pourquoi l'avoir de nouveau repoussé ? Demanda Abigaël en la regardant. Pourquoi retourner avec Tyler ?

\- Il a tenté de le tuer. Je sais que tu t'en fiche parce que tu ne l'aimes pas mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Assez de personne ont tant souffert, je ne veux plus voir personne mourir.

\- Je le comprends mais il y a autre chose. Je te connais Care'.

\- Je ne veux pas souffrir. Car c'est ce qu'il fait. Et que… Que j'ai eu peur de ce que je ressentais… De ce que je ressens pour Klaus… Alors, j'ai refusé de comprendre je suppose Dit-elle en relevant les yeux. Et il est comme Damon, quand il est contrarié, il s'en prend à des personnes innocentes, sans aucune culpabilité.

\- Caroline… Je vais te dire ce j'ai dit à Elena… Je suis une tueuse depuis que j'ai 10 ans, du moins, je l'étais… J'ai tué énormément de personne, plus que tu ne sembles le penser. 30% de mon corps étaient couvert de blessures, blessures qui auraient pu me coûter la vie. Par des personnes qui peuvent être pire que des vampires. Car même les humains peuvent se montrer cruelles et monstrueux Caroline. Les humains et les vampires ne sont pas si différent… Abigaël sentit la présence de Bonnie dans les escaliers, mais elle continua. J'ai conscience que Klaus est dangereux mais il ne l'a jamais été avec moi, comparé aux types que j'ai dû affronter dans le passé. Il est devenu un monstre à cause de son père. Elena, Jeremy, à part la perte de leurs parents qui furent douloureuse, avant cela, ils avaient une vie qu'ont pourraient qualifier de parfaite. Les Mikaelson et moi non, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de se sentir menacé à tout bout de champs, d'être toujours sur ses gardes, toujours prêt à tuer pour sauver nos vies, ne jamais être au même endroit, ne pas pouvoir s'attacher à quelqu'un pour ne pas que l'on s'en serve contre nous, de ne pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Cela fait des années que l'on vit comme ça et cela ne nous quitte jamais.

Bonnie descendit le reste des escaliers, et déposa les livres sur la table basse. Caroline avait la tête baissé et écoutait attentivement le récit de la brune, qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion dans la voix.

\- Même moi, en étant dans l'armée ou pendant ces deux ans à Manhattan ou ici, j'étais toujours sur mes gardes, toutes les personnes que je voyais était juste des menaces rien de plus même si j'arrivais à leur laissais voir le contraire, j'étais toujours froide au premier abord, je ne pouvais m'ouvrir et encore aujourd'hui, je ne le peux pas sauf avec Nik'.

Caroline cilla lorsqu'elle avait appelé le Mikaelson par son surnom.

\- Vous savez juste ce que je veux que vous sachiez. Cela me quitte jamais, j'ai fait des choses horribles pendant toute ma vie, alors que toi. Tu avais la chance de pouvoir que de te souciait juste de quelle robe tu pourrais mettre, faire des journées shopping, des soirées feu de camp, réussir le lycée, trouver un travail, avoir une famille. Et je suis heureuse de ça, c'est toujours ce que j'ai espéré pour vous. Moi, je n'ai pas vécu ses espérances. Pas un seul jour, je ne pouvais baisser ma garde, jamais je n'ai pensé à avoir une vie normale parce que je suis brisé, j'ai sombré. Klaus est brisé. Son père l'a maltraité pendant des années pour les erreurs de sa mère, il est devenu un vampire contre sa volonté. Il a fui pendant des siècles un homme qu'il avait appelé Père, un homme qu'il a aimé. Si tu le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait, alors déteste-moi aussi car je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Je tuerais quiconque qui s'en prendrait à moi où à mes proches. Sans aucune pitié et ni aucune regret. Déclara avec un sérieux, qui ne faisait pas douter Caroline et Bonnie de la véracité de ses paroles.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Caroline ferma les yeux et serra les mains sur son pantalon, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Abigaël regarda ensuite les livres.

\- Il y a quelque chose là-dedans ? Changeant de sujet.

Bonnie hocha la tête.

\- J'ai vu un sort qui permet de rentrer dans l'esprit, voir ce qui a provoqué se rêve permanent.

\- Il faut que je fasse quoi ? Demanda l'ex Militaire.

Bonnie sortit des bougies d'un tiroir, elle décala la table grâce à sa magie, posa les bougies au centre du tapis et s'assit en tailleur. Abigaël se leva, suivit de quelques instants plus tard de Caroline, qui repensera à tout ceci plus tard.

\- Mets-toi en face de moi. Ordonna doucement Bonnie à Abigaël.

La brune s'assit en face d'elle. Caroline s'assit en tailleur à leurs gauches. La sorcière ferma les yeux et les bougies s'allumèrent lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Elle tendit ses mains à Abigaël, qui les prit.

\- Fermes-les yeux et essaye de vider ton esprit. Abigaël fut réticente mais elle lui fit confiance.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Quand tu ne penseras plus à rien. Concentre-toi seulement sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton rêve. Tout doit être exactement représenté. Chaque meuble, chaque son. Lui dit la sorcière d'une voix douce. Prend une profonde inspiration et détend-toi.

Bonnie regarda Abigaël, son corps était assez crispé et elle sentit qu'elle n'arrivait pas entièrement à se détendre. Caroline le vit et instinctivement, elle posa doucement sa main sur leur main liée et la caressa doucement. L'ex Militaire se détendit progressivement à la mesure des caresses. Quand la petite fille de Sheila sentit que la brune était assez détendue, elle ferma les yeux à son tour.

\- _Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium._ Récita-t-elle _. Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium. Phesmatos. Spiritus._

Caroline sursauta légèrement lorsque les flammes des bougies s'agrandirent.

\- Euh… Bonnie. Tenta d'appeler Caroline, n'étant pas très rassuré et en voyant les flammes continuaient à grandir.

\- _Somnium. Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium. Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium._ Continua la Métisse.

Un vent frais se leva qui fit voler leur cheveux, ce qui n'empêcher pas les flammes de grandir. Caroline enleva sa main d'Abigaël en sentant, quelque chose de glaçait sur sa peau, elle baissa les yeux sur sa main et vit une légère couche de glace.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que les flammes s'éteignirent d'un seul coup et que le vent s'arrêta. La lumière grésilla et elle leva les yeux, elle les rebaissa et les mains de Bonnie et d'Abigaël s'éloignèrent. L'ex tueuse s'allongea sur le sol et Bonnie inspira profondément, essoufflés. Caroline se précipita sur Abigaël et s'apprêtait à la toucher mais la peau de cette dernière était si glacé qu'elle se recula sous la surprise. La blonde regarda la sorcière avec inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je… Je n'en… Sais rien mais… Mais c'était puissant… Haleta Bonnie, la main sur le cœur.

\- Sa peau est glacée… Elle respire mais… Tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en posant doucement sa main sur la joue d'Abigaël, qui se réchauffait.

\- Non rien… C'était comme si on m'empêchait… De pénétrer dans son esprit. Répondit la sorcière avec incompréhension.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas Caroline. Souffla Bonnie en s'approchant de ses amies. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti était… Puissant. On va l'installer sur le canapé ? Caroline acquiesça et elles déplacèrent l'ex tueuse.

\- Tu crois que ça vient d'Abigaël ? Kaleesia était une puissante sorcière et comme Abigaël est sa descendante alors…

\- Alors, il y a beaucoup de chance qu'Abigaël ait aussi des pouvoirs. Continua la petite-fille de Sheila.

\- Mais ce n'est pas logique… Kaleesia est l'ancêtre d'Abigaël, donc par conséquent, elle est aussi celle d'Elena, elle devrait elle aussi avoir des pouvoirs non ? Ce n'est pas logique.

\- Rien n'est logique quand on vit à Mystic Falls Care'. Soupira Bonnie. Mais cela expliquerait le fait que Kaleesia ait pu faire de la magie. Quand un être possède un autre corps que le sien, il ne peut utiliser ce que son corps Originel pouvait faire. Souviens-toi avec Tyler et Klaus…

\- Je préfère oublier en fait. Grimaça la blonde.

\- Je sais, mais quand Klaus a pris possession de Tyler, ce n'est pas pour autant que Tyler était invulnérable comme Klaus l'es.

\- On aurait pu tuer Klaus quand il était dans le corps de Tyler, si on oublie le fait qu'il pouvait en prendre un autre.

\- C'est ça.

\- D'accord, admettons qu'Abigaël est une sorcière et que ça explique que Kaleesia a pu faire de la magie. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi, elle n'a jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des pouvoirs après tant d'année. Dit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie, toujours inconsciente.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si qu'il y avait un verrou dans son esprit et qu'on m'en éjecté.

\- Comme si qu'il y avait quelque chose que personne ne devait voir ? Tu crois que c'est Kaleesia ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre chose, pour l'instant, vaut mieux ne pas en parler à Abigaël.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Caroline, ne voulant pas mentir à la brune une fois encore.

\- Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, ne vaut mieux pas l'inquiéter car ce n'est que des suppositions. Et pis, si Damon sait ça, il dirait qu'Abigaël est une menace et qu'elle sera un danger pour Elena.

\- Traduction : ''Ne rien dire à Damon, car il aura de quoi s'inquiéter pour ses fesses, étant donné qu'Abigaël le déteste''. Rigola doucement la blonde, qui fit sourire Bonnie.

\- En gros, c'est ça. Confirma la Bennett. Je continuerais à chercher dans les grimoires d'Emily.

Caroline s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle sursauta lorsqu'Abigaël se réveilla en sursaut. Celle-ci avait le cœur battant et se sentait perdu, en faisant le tour de la pièce et en voyant ses deux amies la regardait avec inquiétude, elle se souvient de ce qu'il s'était passé et se calma, elle avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement et elle se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'y suis pas arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a cloché ? Demanda Abigaël en les regardant.

\- C'était comme si Kaleesia avait verrouillé ton esprit.

\- Elle va me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout celle-là. Murmura la brune avec haine, tellement bas que Caroline avait cru mal entendre malgré son ouïe vampirique, elle baissa les yeux.

\- Je vais continuer à feuilleté les grimoires pour trouver un sortilège pour le déverrouiller.

\- Merci. Répondit la brune en se levant, elle s'étira et fit craquer sa nuque et ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de poser une tonne tout d'un coup et pourtant elle ne se sentait pas fatiguer. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour au poste, peut-être que j'aurais pu avoir des informations en me connectant au serveur.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara la blonde.

\- Non ça va aller. Sourit Abigaël.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi pour les recherches, à deux cela sera plus rapide. Intervint la Métisse, en voyant le mal l'aise de l'ex Militaire.

\- D'accord. Sourit-elle tristement.

Abigaël sourit et se détourna pour partir.

\- Merci encore Bon-bon. Dit-elle en agitant la main, toujours le dos tournée. Elle sortit et se rendit au Poste.

La brune était pensive dans la voiture. Pourquoi Kaleesia aurait verrouillé son esprit ? Elle n'avait eu aucune réponse à ses questions. Pendant le sort, elle n'avait juste sentit que le froid et rien d'autres. Si seulement, elle pouvait avoir une discussion avec sa garce d'ancêtre. Elle aurait pu très bien tenter de prendre contact avec Esther, après tout elle la connaissait. Mais elle ne croirait aucun son qui ne sorte de sa bouche, alors à quoi bon ? Mais c'était la seule qui pouvait lui apporter des réponses, elle serra ses mains sur son volant. La haine qu'elle éprouvait pour Kaleesia, était la même qu'elle éprouvait pour Jason quand il avait tué son frère. Abigaël ressentit des picotements dans les doigts et elle se calma. Cela ne servirait à rien de perdre son calme, elle devait rester réfléchie. Elle arriva au poste et se gara à l'écart, elle entra et se fit le plus discrète possible. Elle ne savait pas si Liz était là, mais elle se dirigea tout de même vers son bureau, elle entra et effectivement, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'installa derrière le bureau et alluma l'ordinateur qui ne mit pas longtemps. Elle fit quelques manipulations et le mot de passe se fit tout seul.

\- ''Evénements 10 Mai 1994. Mystic Falls''

Elle rechercha mais rien de vraiment important c'était produit à cette date. Elle soupira et s'adossa contre sa chaise. Pourquoi 1994 alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Pourquoi ses rêves ? Elle commençait vraiment à croire ce que Klaus lui avait dit, aucune coïncidences et elle devenait Paranoïaque. Mais qui était celui qui l'agressait ? Pourquoi elle ne voyait pas son visage ? Elle sentait qu'il y avait un lien. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce rêve. Mais quoi ?

\- Abigaël ? L'appela une voix surprise, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Liz, je suis désolé d'être rentré comme ça.

\- C'est rien, tu es revenue depuis quand ?

\- Juste hier. Sourit-elle. Comment tu vas ?

\- Oh bah rien, comme toujours avec _ces_ histoires. Soupira-t-elle.

\- Klaus m'a raconté. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu es très amie avec Klaus, malgré tout. Lui dit Liz sans aucun reproche, ou jugement.

\- On va dire qu'on se comprend. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Dis-moi Liz… Qu'elle événements important est arrivée le 10 Mai 1994 ?

\- Tout est dans les archives dans les ordinateurs. L'informa la blonde en se plaçant derrière la plus jeune. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me renseigne c'est tout.

\- D'accord. Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère…

\- Liz vous êtes celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour moi, depuis que je suis petite. Rétorqua-t-elle en regardant le Sheriff, qui lui sourit, avant de prendre un visage sérieux.

\- Je veux que tu sois prudente avec les Mikaelson, je t'ordonne pas de faire quoi que ce soit, je t'ordonne d'être prudente, d'accord ?

\- Oui, promis. Assura l'ex tueuse avec un sourire émue.

Liz l'embrassa doucement sur le front comme l'aurait fait une mère et se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

\- Prends le temps que tu voudras pour tes recherches. Dit-elle avant de sortir.

Abigaël sourit, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière qui se posa sur le dossier du siège et fixa le plafond en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qui manquait ? Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à son rêve. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en se souvenant du Journal qu'elle avait pris au Grill, elle se redressa et tapa dans la bar de recherche.

\- Événements Portland. 10 Mai 1994.

Plusieurs résultats s'affichèrent et elle tomba sur la même image du Journal.

 **''Famille massacré à Portland, aîné manquant, Malachai Parker 22 ans.''**

Abigaël fut choquée à la lecture de l'article. Comment pouvaient-t-on tuer des gosses ? Même elle n'en était pas arrivée jusque-là, à l'exception d'Amanda bien qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience que celle-ci était enceinte. Quel était le rapport avec son rêve ? Pourquoi l'article dans son rêve était sur un fait qui s'était produit ? Le nom ''Parker'' la tilta. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais où ? Le flash du récit de Klaus lui revint en mémoire. Liv' et Lucas Parker. Les jumeaux qui avaient aidés ses amis face à Kaleesia. Quel rapport avec son rêve ? Elle devait vraiment aller les voir. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur et sortit du poste. Bon, au moins, elle avait déjà un bon début. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait faire après tout. C'était le seul truc qui pourrait l'éclairer sur son rêve. Elle ouvrit sa voiture, puis sa portière. Elle se stoppa et se retourna en sentant qu'elle était observée, elle plissa les yeux en faisant le tour du regard. Elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant Damon, la fixait avec son air arrogant.

\- Pas toi. Soupira-t-elle avec ennui.

\- Cela fait 1 mois que je n'ai pas vu ma naine préférée. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est Kaleesia qui t'a manqué. Répliqua-t-elle avec haine.

Damon perdit son sourire au souvenir de l'ancêtre machiavélique de la brune, et surtout de l'implication qu'il avait eu.

\- Je ne savais rien de son plan.

\- Tu crois que cela change quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant, elle leva les yeux à cause de la différence de taille. Je ne t'oublie pas et crois-moi, dès que j'aurais fini avec mes histoires, je m'occuperais de toi, _Gigolo._ Menaça-t-elle. Maintenant dégage, tu me donnes envie de me tuer. Dit-elle en le contournant.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa voiture lorsque Damon referma la portière. La brune plissa les yeux.

\- Tu es sourd en plus d'être…

\- Je suis désolé. Avoua-t-il soudainement.

Abigaël plissa les yeux et vit dans ses yeux bleus qu'il était sincère, enfin, elle le connaissait très bien.

\- Arrête. Tu t'excuse qu'à cause d'Elena, pas vrai ? Rigola-t-elle sèchement.

\- Non. Abigaël arrêta de rire et arqua un sourcil. J'assume toujours mes actes. Elle m'a dit ses plans mais c'était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Je ne te supporte pas et…

\- Et c'est tout à fait réciproque. Le coupa Abigaël avec un sourire froid.

\- Mais je voulais seulement me débarrasser de Klaus, rien n'était diriger vers toi. Avoua-t-il avec sincérité. Abigaël soupira et détourna les yeux.

\- Très bien, je te pardonne pour ça. Elle le regarda de nouveau. Mais je te pardonne pas ce que tu as fait à Caroline, à la mère de Bonnie, tu paieras pour le mal que tu as fait. Déclara-t-elle en le poussant.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et s'éloigna du vampire aux yeux bleus. Damon qui s'excuse ? L'apocalypse approchait à son avis. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le croire. Bien sûr, elle savait que Damon ne s'excusait pas, il avait autant de fierté qu'elle. Elle soupira de nouveau et se rendit de nouveau au Manoir des Mikaelson. Elle entra et fronça les sourcils en voyant un gars devant une porte fermée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda-t-il en se postant devant elle.

\- Où est Klaus ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

\- Je ne me répéterais pas. Grogna le brun menaçant.

\- Vous êtes un Hybride, pas vrai ?

Avant que le brun ne réponde, Klaus arriva.

\- Alors avec Bonnie ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son Hybride, qui décampa.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de sang d'Elena ? Demanda l'ex tueuse, perplexe.

\- Concours de circonstance. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir ?

\- Non, pas du tout même. Pour Bonnie… Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte de blocage de mon esprit, sûrement mis par Kaleesia pour on-ne-sait-qu'elle-raison.

\- Elle n'a aucune idée de la signification de ton rêve ?

\- Aucune. Elle va effectuer des recherches avec Caroline pour essayer de savoir.

Klaus et Abigaël se dirigèrent dans la cuisine et l'Hybride prépara deux cafés.

\- Je suis allez au poste pour avoir des renseignements sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Mystic Falls en 94, mais rien d'important.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Abigaël, je te connais, qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

\- Je me suis souvenue de quelque chose. Tu sais quand je me rend au Grill ?

\- Oui ?

\- Il y avait un journal, il parlait d'un massacre à Portland dans l'Oregon. 4 frères et sœur assassiné dans leurs maisons, seulement leur aîné n'étaient pas là.

\- Hum, quel est le rapport avec le rêve ?

\- C'est la famille Parker, et tu m'as dit que les sorciers qui vous avaient aidé été des Parker.

Klaus attrapa les tasses et les déposa sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur eux ? Demanda l'ex tueuse.

\- Ils appartiennent au Coven Gemini. Le coupa une voix féminine.

\- Coven ? Interrogea l'ex tueuse en regardant Rebekah, qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- C'est une sorte de Clan, c'est des sorciers puissants qui perdurent depuis des siècles sur Terre. Continua Klaus. Mais je me souviens de vampire qui avaient parlés de cette histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda curieusement la brune, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvée cette information plus tôt. Rebekah était curieuse étant donnée, qu'elle avait passée 90 ans dans un cercueil.

\- Des rumeurs disaient que l'ainée : Malachai Parker avait tué ses frères et sœurs mais qu'il avait laissé sa jumelle en vie. Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait. Ils sont très discrets concernant leurs coutumes. Raconta Klaus. Mais le Coven était furieux alors il l'aurait emprisonné quelque part, là où il ne pouvait faire du mal à personne, et que personne ne pourrait le trouver.

\- Pourquoi avoir tué ses frères et sœur ? Il est cinglé. Murmura Abigaël.

\- Mouais, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Ajouta Rebekah en regardant le plafond avec un air nonchalant.

\- Rah c'est bon, je ne vous aurais rien fait si cela vous aurez tué définitivement.

\- Me voilà rassuré. Ironisa la Cadette Mikaelson. Abigaël sourit et Klaus roula des yeux.

\- Je pense qu'il y a un lien avec le journal et ton rêve.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tes rêves sont arrivés quand Kaleesia a quitté ton corps, non ? Demanda Rebekah en regardant son amie.

\- Oui. Soupira-t-elle. Comme si je ne la détestais pas assez. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Klaus et Rebekah se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La blonde posa sa main dans le dos de la brune.

\- On trouvera ce qu'il signifie, cela se trouve c'est tout bête.

\- Tellement bête qu'on n'avance pas beaucoup. Soupira l'ex tueuse. Il faudrait que je rencontre ce Luke et Liv'.

Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un cri les fit sursauter. Abigaël haussa les sourcils en regardant les Originels.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Notre invité s'est réveillé. Sourit Klaus en se levant et quitter la place.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Le chasseur. Répondit-elle en se levant et prit la suite de son frère.

Abigaël se leva et la suivit, elle vit un type Métisse accrochait au mur avec des chaînes au poignet et aux chevilles, du sang coulait le long de sa tempe, et il y avait quelques entailles sur le torse. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il releva la tête et parut surpris de voir l'ex tueuse.

\- Toi ?... Tu es… Morte. Balbutia le Chasseur avec mal, dû à la douleur.

\- Euh… Non. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu… Tu n'es pas… Kaleesia ?

\- Comment la connais-tu ? Demanda Klaus avec son air de psychopathe. Silence de la part du Chasseur qui semblait réfléchir, Klaus n'aimant pas être ignoré s'approchant à quelques centimètres de lui. Répond. Ordonna l'Hybride d'une voix froide.

\- D'après les livres… Je suis un chasseur… N'oublie pas.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, dis-moi en quoi consiste un chasseur potentiel ?

\- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire… Jeremy Gilbert en est un.

\- Alors ça c'est hors de question. Mon cousin ne deviendra pas un stupide chasseur. Grinça la brune.

\- C'est son destin. Sourit le Métisse. On ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Comment on le déclenche ? Demanda Rebekah, plus posément que les deux volcans à ses côtés.

\- En tuant des vampires. Annonça-t-il avec fierté.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, il en a déjà tué un… Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionna Abigaël.

\- Je n'en sais rien, on ne peut le contrôler. Répondit le chasseur. Dès qu'il tuera un vampire alors il deviendra un chasseur.

Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna, il grinça des dents en sortant l'appareil, il soupira en voyant son interlocuteur.

\- Je dois répondre. Annonça-t-il en sortant. Abigaël fronça les sourcils à sa précipitation, puis se tourna vers le chasseur.

\- On doit pouvoir l'annuler.

\- Pourquoi tu le souhaiterais ? Demanda le chasseur en arquant un sourcil.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus mêlé à ça. Répondit-elle.

\- Rebekah. Appela l'Hybride depuis une autre pièce.

\- Quoi ? Elle soupira en le rejoignant.

Abigaël la regarda sortir, puis se tourna vers le Métisse.

\- Je sais que tu as menti à Klaus. Dis-moi comment tu connais Kaleesia.

\- Elle m'a appelé.

\- Pourquoi elle… Elle s'interrompit et il sourit. Quand elle était dans mon corps… Elle t'a dit pour les Lignées.

\- Je vois que ta réputation n'est pas usurpée, tu es intelligente. Sourit-il. Les vampires sont des abominations de la nature, ils doivent disparaître de la surface de cette Terre. Murmura-t-il avec haine.

\- Alors vous êtes là pour les tuer ? Demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Vous devriez laisser tomber, vous ne pouvez rien contre eux. C'est vous qui allez y laisser la vie.

\- Je suis née pour accomplir cette tâche. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu les défends alors que l'un d'eux a voulu te tuer. Lui rappela-t-il. Abigaël serra les dents et détourna le regard. Si je laisse la vie dans cette bataille, c'est pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Vous êtes idiots alors. Répliqua la brune en le regardant. Je ne vous laisserais pas embobiner mon cousin.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui de décider ? Demanda subitement le chasseur. Kaleesia m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Elle ne sait rien. Cracha la brune en plissant les yeux.

\- Abigaël Davis appelé aussi Dark Shadow dans le monde des tueurs. Parents mort quand elle a eu 10 ans, la raison pour que tu sois devenue une tueuse. Une tueuse sans regret, sans aucun remord et ni culpabilité. Mère qui faisait partie de la Mafia Irlandaise et qui l'a quitté parce qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour sa fille, que tu as tué suite à un contrat et qui te hante depuis. Tu as un caractère de feu mais aussi de glace. Impulsive, nerveuse, sarcastique, et aussi peut-être une grande manipulatrice et garce. Meilleure amie de Caroline Forbes et on peut aussi dire de Katherine Pierce. Revenue il y a quelques mois et fait la rencontre des Mikaelson, dont tu es très proche. Il ne te reste plus qu'Elena et Jeremy en famille. Dont tu es en froid à cause de ton amitié avec les Originels. Tu déteste Damon pour ce qu'il a fait à Caroline et à la mère de la petite Bennett. Tu déteste Kol Mikaelson et pourtant tu as des sentiments pour lui et il a quitté la ville, parce qu'il a essayé de te tuer, que c'est beau l'amour. Ironisa-t-il.

Abigaël serra les poings. Kaleesia l'avait vraiment surveillé pendant des années. Cela lui restait en travers de la gorge qu'il en sache autant.

\- Si tu continues cette mission, Klaus te tuera.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Déclara-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, parce que c'est pour la bonne cause ? Intervint Klaus avec ironie.

\- Tout à fait. Pendant des siècles, vous avez fait couler du sang sans jamais être puni, cela doit changer. Et vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Sourit-il avec fierté.

\- Je suis déjà au courant pour la malédiction du Chasseur. Je ne suis pas stupide pour te tuer de mes mains.

\- Donc tu vas encore utiliser un de tes larbins ? Demanda-t-il avec colère. Et tu es pour ça ? Demanda le chasseur à Abigaël. C'est des monstres ! S'écria le Métisse.

\- Tout comme les hommes. Répliqua l'Hybride en se plaçant entre la brune et le chasseur. Ce n'est pas à cause des vampires toutes les guerres qui se sont produit, mais car les hommes sont avides de pouvoir, d'argent. Les hommes sont tout autant des meurtriers que les vampires.

Bizarrement, le chasseur ne trouva rien à dire à ça et fixait Klaus avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Klaus sourit avec amusement. Abigaël n'en pouvant plus sortit du Manoir. Klaus la rejoignit quelques temps après.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda l'hybride avec inquiétude. Question stupide en fait. Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc.

\- Ma vie était si simple avant de revenir ici. Contrat et tenter d'oublier mon passé. Parla-t-elle après quelques minutes. Après la mort de mes parents, j'avais juste une idée en tête : Les venger. Je croyais que c'était le cas mais au final, la mort de mes parents étaient prémédites par la Mafia Irlandaise. Après j'ai appris pour les vampires, hybride et compagnie. Moi qui croyait que jamais j'aurais des sentiments pour qui que ce soit… Je suis tombé amoureuse de ton frère. Maintenant, je fais un rêve bizarre et j'apprends que mon cousin est un chasseur potentiel.

\- La vie est compliquée… Mais c'est ces épreuves qui forgent nos caractères. Il y a quand même du bon.

\- Ah oui ? Éclaire-moi car je ne vois pas.

\- La mort de tes parents n'est pas une bonne chose mais sans ça, comme tu l'as déjà dit, tu serais devenue une fille superficielle et incapable de se défendre. Tu es capable de te défendre, tu es une super combattante et la meilleure. Tu as pu protéger Elena lors de son attaque. Imagine que tes parents n'avaient pas trouvé la mort… Tu serais revenu et on se serait rencontré. Imagine que la Mafia aurait attaqué Elena pour faire payer à ta mère sa fuite. Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver.

\- Peut-être. Klaus ?

\- Hum ?

Tu penses que cela aura une fin ? Demanda Abigaël dans un murmure.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qui tu avais au téléphone ? Questionna la brune en le regardant, elle le sentit se tendre légèrement, puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Elijah me donnait des nouvelles de son petit voyage.

\- D'accord. Pas vraiment convaincu. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'aie une petite discussion avec les Parker. Se souvint-elle en se levant.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, je préfère qu'il n'y ait pas de tension. Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Klaus avec un sourire.

\- Tu peux veiller sur Jeremy ? Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, des hybrides à moi surveille la maison. L'informa l'Originel.

\- Merci. Elle s'éloigna.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Elena :**

Celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre de la maison et vit une ombre près d'un arbre, elle soupira.

\- Garder mon frère en sécurité, quelle bonne blague. Grinça la brune.

\- Des chasseurs maintenant, comme si on n'avait pas assez de problème comme ça. Soupira Damon.

\- Maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demanda Stephen aux deux autres.

\- Connor est chez Klaus, à mon avis, il n'est plus vivant à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'en sais rien, il nous faut trouver quelque chose contre Klaus.

\- Vous avez encore espoir qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser ? Demanda Elena en se retournant. Toutes nos tentatives ont échoués et puis… Si Klaus meurt, alors vous mourrez, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire.

\- Peut-être qu'on n'est pas obligé de le tuer… Intervint Damon, il releva les yeux vers Elena et son frère qui le regardait interrogateur. Bonnie est puissante, elle devrait pouvoir le dessécher et ensuite on le jette à l'océan. Aux oubliettes Klaus Mikaelson. Sourit-il.

\- Bonne idée. Mais tu fais quoi avec les 3 autres Originels ? Demanda Elena en croisant les bras, elle lui en voulait toujours pour les événements avec Kaleesia.

\- Elena a raison, car même s'ils se disputent souvent, dès qu'il y en a un qui a des problèmes les autres rappliquent.

\- Klaus est celui qui a créé notre Lignée, on a juste à extraire les 3 autres de l'équation.

\- Ce qui nous ramène à : Comment ? Klaus garde les pieux en chêne blanc quelque part, enfin même si je suis persuadé qu'il l'ait a détruit. Soupira le Cadet Salvatore.

\- Mais on en a pas sûr. Répliqua Damon en faisant son sourire en coin et haussant les sourcils.

\- Donc tu comptes aller voir Klaus et lui demander : Eh mon pote, tu n'aurais pas les pieux en chêne blanc pour qu'on tue tes frères et ta sœur ? Ironisa Stephen, digne de son grand-frère.

\- Il faut faire diversion avec Klaus pour pouvoir aller chez lui… Commença à prévoir Damon.

\- Je t'arrête, Klaus ne se laissera plus avoir par ce genre de chose. Le coupa Elena, faisant réfléchir Damon. Ils avaient trop manipulé l'Hybride pour qu'il n'ait plus de soupçon.

\- Abigaël n'en aura pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Abigaël vit chez Klaus. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler en précisant que tu le souhaites seul à seul, il vous laissera, ce qui fera qu'on pourra fouiller sans émettre de soupçon.

\- Tu n'en a pas marre ? Demanda brusquement Elena.

\- De quoi ?

\- De vouloir te servir de ma cousine ? Je ne veux pas lui donner une autre raison de me haïr.

\- On aura juste à dire que tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu veux te débarrasser de Klaus, alors on n'a pas d'autre solution. Répliqua le vampire.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Elena.

\- Abigaël a fait son choix. Vous l'avez entendu comme moi. Elle préfère les Mikaelson à sa famille. C'est à cause de Klaus que tu as perdu ta cousine. Elle est revenue, l'a rencontré et baratiné.

Damon et Elena s'affrontèrent du regard et Stephen réfléchit à la situation. Il ne voulait pas manipulé Abigaël, elle l'avait déjà assez été avec Kaleesia. Elle était son amie et il n'allait pas la trahir.

\- On peut se servir de Connor pour distraire Klaus. Intervint Stephen. Elena et Damon le regardèrent. Si on arrive à le libéré alors Klaus serra occupé avec lui. Quant à Rebekah, je m'en charge.

\- Bonne idée. Admit Damon. On a de la chance que Kol et Elijah ne soient pas là.

\- Très bien. Accepta finalement Elena. Je resterais avec Jeremy. Vous comptez faire comment pour le libérer ?

Damon sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro et posta son appareil à l'oreille.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Agressa une voix._

\- On a peut-être trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de Klaus. Est-ce que ta petite louve est partante ?

\- _Bien sûr. Répondit une voix féminine._

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

La brune était en route à l'appartement des Parker qui se trouvait à Whitmore, elle appréhendait vraiment leurs discussions. Comment pouvait-elle leur dire pour son rêve et qu'ils étaient sûrement concerné ? Elle arriva à l'adresse et la vérifia avant de monter. Arrivée devant la porte, une envie subite de faire demi-tour la prit, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle toqua et attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme blonde, celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit l'ex militaire.

\- Tu m'as aidé, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas Kaleesia. Rappela Abigaël.

\- Je suis désolé, mauvais souvenir. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on a tous des ancêtres Folledingue. Rigola doucement Liv'.

\- Je ne peux te contredire. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda la blonde avec curiosité.

\- C'est assez délicat en fait. Abigaël ne savait pas comment rentrer dans le sujet. Cela allait sûrement lui faire rappeler des mauvais souvenirs mais elle avait besoin de réponse.

\- Dans ce cas, ne reste pas sur le palier. Sourit la blonde en s'écartant.

\- Merci. Sourit Abigaël en entrant.

C'était un assez petit appartement mais assez grand pour vivre à deux. Luke arriva quelques minutes après en ayant reconnu la voix de la descendante de Kaleesia.

\- Tiens-donc Abigaël Davis. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Je fais un rêve et cela vous concerne… Commença prudemment Abigaël.

\- Ah oui ? Se surprit les jumeaux.

\- Oui, je… Cela parlait de ce qu'il… Qu'il s'est passé le 10 Mai 1994.

Liv' et Luke pâlirent, se souvenant parfaitement l'horreur de cette date malgré leur jeune âge. Comment oublier cette événement ? Leur vie qui avait basculé et qu'ils avaient tentés d'oublier.

\- Raconte-nous. Ce fut Luke qui s'était repris.

Abigaël leur raconta alors tout, et la tentative de Bonnie pour pénétrer dans son esprit.

\- Bonnie a raison. Kaleesia a verrouillé ton esprit. Mais pourquoi, il y aurait un rapport avec nous ? Demanda Liv' songeuse.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je fais toujours et encore ce rêve. Quelqu'un m'agresse mais je ne vois jamais son visage. J'ai une question ?

\- Tu veux savoir pour Kai ? Devina Luke. Abigaël acquiesça, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait concerné. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi avait vu ses parents et son frère se faire tuer.

\- Klaus m'a dit que c'était… Votre frère qui avait fait ce massacre…

\- C'est un cinglé… Il a voulu nous tuer mais notre sœur l'en a empêché. Commença Liv'. Il ne l'a pas tué pour faire la fusion. Abigaël se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas la couper, mais la blonde le vit. Le jour de nos 22 ans, les jumeaux fusionnent et le plus fort reste, celui encore debout devient le Leadeur du Coven.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ex tueuse.

* * *

 **(NDLR : L'histoire de la fusion est exactement la même que dans la série, ainsi que pour Jo et la tentative de Kai)**

* * *

A la fin du récit, Abigaël baissa la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Comment pouvait-t-on tuer ses frères et sœurs ? Elle comprenait l'histoire des Parker, mais pourquoi faire un rêve qui les concernait ? Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais elle ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être et cela l'agaçait.

\- Klaus m'a dit que les Gemini étaient puissant, vous pouvez déverrouiller ce qui bloque ?

\- Luke est le plus à même de t'aider, je ne sais pas faire ça. Révéla la blonde avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Bonnie est puissante, je doute que je peux t'aider plus.

\- Essayer.

Devant son regard, Luke hocha la tête un peu réticent. Comme avec Bonnie, il alluma les bougies avec la magie, elle prit ses mains et il récita la formule

\- _Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium. Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium._

A la différence d'avec la petite-fille de Sheila, une lumière bleu et blanche les entoura. Liv' fronça les sourcils.

\- Phesmatos. Spiritus. Somnium. Continua le sorcière, n'ayant pas remarqué le changement.

L'air devint plus frais. Le feu des bougies se grandirent.

\- Quelque chose cloche. Murmura Liv' en regardant les deux personnes au centre de la pièce.

L'air se rafraîchit davantage et Liv' sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, elle tourna le regard et vit les vitres commençaient à geler.

\- Luke arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle en regardant son frère qui continuait la formule. Luke ! Rien. LUKE ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et lâcha les mains d'Abigaël. Les ampoules explosèrent, les bougies s'éteignirent et une lumière bleue éclaira la pièce avant de disparaître. Luke et Liv' se regardèrent puis la brune, ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent. Les yeux d'Abigaël, vert émeraude était maintenant blanc et bleu. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, elle secoua la tête et passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Abigaël, vous allez bien ? Demanda Luke.

\- Je… Je dois y aller. Dit-elle en se levant. Désolé du dérangement et merci d'avoir essayé. S'excusa-t-elle en sortant sans un regard en arrière.

Liv' s'approcha de son frère et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Tu l'as senti ?

\- C'était puissant et…

\- C'est impossible… Murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Quoi ? Sentant que ce n'était pas ça. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui Liv', je sais qu'elle ait son rapport avec nous.

\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

* * *

 **Je crois que je vais vraiment faire des économies pour un Bunker moi mdr**

 **Alors ce chapitre ? Perso, je n'en suis pas vraiment fier… Qu'en dîtes-vous ?**

 **Le rêve d'Abigaël ? Les Parker ? Les discussions avec Abigaël et les Mikaelson ? Le plan des Salvatore ?**

 **Et oui, pas de Kol pour ce chapitre mais je vous rassure qu'il va bientôt refaire son apparition ;-) Ainsi que du Klaroline ^^**

 **J'ai plusieurs idées pour les chasseurs mais j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quand sortira le prochain chapitre… Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les partager ;-)**

 **Des suppositions pour la suite ? Qu'elle est le lien entre Abigaël et les Gemini ? Abigaël a-t-elle vraiment des pouvoirs ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Jeux ou Sentiments – Tome 2''**

 **Xoxo :***


	21. Compréhension

**Bonjour, bonjour, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Moi ? Maussade car il fait trop froide et je dois aller travailler… Je resterais bien sous ma couette moi. Mais bref, j'arrête de me plaindre lol.**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

 **Merci encore à vous toutes pour vos reviews, de me suivre et que mon histoire soit dans vos favorites, c'est vraiment trop touchant et je vous en remercie infiniment.**

 **Je souhaite la bienvenue à Naomy346 de suivre mon histoire, n'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. Bisous ^^**

 **Réponses au reviews** **:**

 **Tiffany :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle, comme toutes mes autres ;-)  
Tu vas effectivement avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre enfin certaines, sinon cela ne serait pas drôle :-P  
Tu as juste c'est familiale, mais tu ne découvriras pas tout de suite le lien de famille. Abigaël a bel et bien des pouvoirs mais tu découvriras autre chose dans ce chapitre, mystère, mystère ;-)  
Moi aussi, il me manque, il fera bientôt son apparition ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;-)  
En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **LadyPresidentRomana :** _Merci encore pour toutes tes belles reviews qui me donne toujours le sourire ^^  
Mais non, faut pas s'inquiéter ;-P  
Ils vont l'apprendre mais cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite, surprise, surprise ahah :-P  
Comme beaucoup d'autres ahah, tu auras certaines de tes réponses dans ce chapitre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira ^^  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review Miss ^^  
Je ne pouvais ne pas le mettre, je l'adore trop ce gars, je suis grave déçu de la façon qu'il est mort…  
Tu verras bientôt et tu auras certaines de tes réponses dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Ils ne vont pas l'apprendre maintenant car ils auront d'autres chose à gérer que l'amitié entre Klaus et Abigaël.  
J'espère te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Merci pour ta review Miss ^^  
Ne t'inquiète pas j'y réfléchis énormément mais j'aime garder le suspense donc même si je me décide, je ne le dirais pas ahah *sourire sadique* Kol devrait bientôt revenir mais comme d'habitude, je ne dis pas quand ahah.  
Tu auras certaine de tes questions dans ce chapitre concernant les Parker et Kaleesia, je n'en dis pas plus à toi de découvrir ;-)  
Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^  
Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Je t'avoue que j'y ai pensé à faire ça, mais bon j'ai d'autres plan pour la découverte de leur petit secret, mais je ne dis rien tralala ;-P  
Effectivement qu'il le saura, tous le sauront mais cela ne sera pas pour l'instant et je sais comment ils vont l'apprendre *sourire sadique*  
J'avais prévu dès le début de le faire rentrer, c'était obligé ! Je trouve qu'ils allaient bien ensemble mais à le mettre en couple, je ne sais pas *sourire innocent*  
Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre pour le rêve même si certaines hypothèse reste des suppositions ahah ;-p  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu passeras un bon moment ^^  
Xoxo :*_

 _Ps : Hors de question que je te le dise, je suis trop jeune pour mourir… xD_

* * *

Abigaël était dans sa voiture en direction de Mystic Falls. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle s'était sentie différente lorsque Luke avait fait le sort. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Qu'elle était cette sensation qui l'avait parcouru ? Qu'est-ce que Kaleesia avait fait ? Était-ce un effet secondaire quand son âme n'était pas dans son corps ? Qui était dans son rêve ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses l'énervaient au plus haut point. Elle sentit un vent frais faire voleter ses cheveux, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa fenêtre était fermée, ainsi que les trois autres. Elle regarda dans son rétro et se recula subitement. Ses yeux avaient été bleus et blanc. Elle se redressa et se regarda de nouveau et elle avait les yeux verts. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait être trop fatiguée. Elle vit le Panneau Mystic Falls et prit la direction de chez Bonnie. Elle espérait qu'elle ait trouvé un moyen ou des indices, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui dire ce qui lui arrivait. Son téléphone sonna et elle soupira en fouillant dans son sac tout en gardant un œil sur la route, elle ne put l'attraper et elle quitta un instant la route des yeux. Abigaël attrapa son téléphone et quand elle redressa la tête, un loup noir se trouvait en plein milieu de sa voie, elle tourna violemment le volant et elle percuta un arbre, sa tête frappa violemment le volant. Après quelques minutes, la brune se redressa doucement et grogna à la douleur dans sa tête, elle se passa la main sur son front qui écarta ses mèches devant ses yeux. Elle ouvrit sa portière et descendit doucement, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle dû se retenir au toit de sa voiture toujours en se tenant la tête, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda aux alentours, plus aucune trace du loup. Elle n'avait tout de même pas rêvé ? Abigaël soupira en regardant l'état de sa voiture.

\- Han va me tuer. Grimaça-t-elle en constatant les dégâts de sa Mustang. Le devant de la voiture était complètement bousillée.

Elle attrapa son téléphone et aperçut que son appelant était Klaus, elle le rappela en s'asseyant pour reprendre totalement ses esprits, il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Tu me dois 30 000 Dollars. L'informa-t-elle sarcastique en posant sa tête sur son volant.

\- _De quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda-t-il sceptique._

\- Ma voiture est bousillée, je viens de percuter un arbre. Soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- _Quoi ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._

\- Oui, rien de cassé. Juste un stupide loup qui s'est retrouvé au milieu de la route. Souffla-t-elle.

\- _Tu es où que je vienne te chercher._

\- Pas la peine… Je… Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ni entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Klaus, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Du côté de l'Hybride :**

\- Abi' ? Abigaël ! Appela Klaus, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Et merde. Jura-t-il en raccrochant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Rebekah en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Abigaël a eu un accident. L'informa Klaus en attrapant sa veste. Garde un œil sur le chasseur. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Elle va… Elle ne finit pas sa question qu'il avait déjà quitté sa maison.

Klaus entra dans sa voiture et localisa son téléphone comme la brune lui avait appris. Il fut à moitié soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était dans Mystic Falls sur une route de bois. L'hybride démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Ses mains étaient crispés sur e volant, ce n'était pas normal qu'elle ne lui réponde pas. Elle a sûrement du frapper trop fort lorsqu'elle avait percuté l'arbre. Un loup ? Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas un loup-garou ou pire un de ses Hybrides. Il arriva quelques minutes après en ignorant toutes les limitations de vitesse. Il sortit de sa voiture et ne s'attarda pas sur l'état pitoyable de celle d'Abigaël, il s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et la vit allongés sur son siège. Son cœur battait mais lentement et sa respiration était lente. Il passa doucement sa tête sous sa nuque et la redressa.

\- Abigaël. Tu m'entends ?

Sa peau était bizarrement froide et cela le brûla légèrement, il ne s'en formalisa pas et il mordit son poignet et lui ouvrit la bouche pour faire couler le liquide dans sa gorge. Il l'éloigna de sa bouche et elle toussa légèrement mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux, il passa son bras dans son dos et une sous ses jambes, il la porta et la déposa doucement à l'arrière de sa voiture, il prit place à l'avant et prit la direction du Manoir. Une fois devant, il sortit et porta Abigaël hors de sa voiture. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Il s'avança et tandis l'oreille, il entendit un gémissement grave, il plissa les yeux en entrant.

\- Rebekah ? Appela son frère sur ses gardes.

\- Ah Nik' tu tombes bien. S'éleva la voix de sa petite sœur du salon. Viens donc voir qui nous a rendu une petite visite. L'intimida-t-elle

Klaus entra dans le salon. Rebekah était debout, il descendit son regard à ses pieds et sourit en voyant Damon avec le pied de sa sœur sur la gorge, il vit Stephen contre un meuble avec une dague dans la poitrine.

\- Comme par hasard, ils ont débarqués lorsque tu es partie. Révéla-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

Klaus posa ses yeux sur Abigaël et remarqua du sang sur sa tempe. '' _Un stupide loup qui s'est retrouvé au milieu de la route.''_ L'hybride comprit alors, ce n'était pas un accident mais une distraction. Ses yeux bleus se glacèrent et il déposa doucement Abigaël sur son canapé.

\- Ils sont venus délivrer le chasseur. Continua Rebekah en appuyant son pied sur la gorge de Damon, qui grogna en sentant le talon de la blonde qui pénétrait dans sa peau.

Klaus s'approcha de sa sœur et la poussa doucement avant d'attraper Damon et de le plaqua brutalement à vitesse vampirique contre le mur.

\- Je te poserais qu'une seule fois cette question : Tyler ou Haley ? Demanda-t-il glaciale. Damon plissa les yeux et grimaça quand Klaus resserra sa prise sur sa gorge. Rebekah. Dit-il simplement sans la regarder.

La blonde sourit, elle se dirigea vers Stephen et le plaqua contre le mur, elle retira la dague ce qui fit gémir le frère de Stephen.

\- Ça doit faire mal, non ? Ironisa Rebekah. Mais je pense que c'est pire quand… La sœur de Klaus lui planta un pieu dans la poitrine qu'elle avait ramassé avant de le plaquer. C'est un pieu en bois. Ricana-t-elle en regardant Damon qui la fusilla du regard tandis que Stephen gémit de plus belle de douleur en attrapant le poignet de Rebekah.

Klaus resserra sa poigne lorsque Damon tenta de se dégager de lui.

\- Mince, j'ai manqué le cœur. Bouda-t-elle en faisant une moue déçue. Elle retira le pieu du corps du vampire.

\- Tyler. La coupa Damon dans son mouvement alors que le pieu qu'elle tenait s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres du cœur de son frère. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle ait un accident. Avoua-t-il.

\- Pourtant c'est arrivé. Grinça Rebekah entre ses dents en lâchant Stephen, qui s'adossa au meuble et ferma les yeux en soufflant.

\- Pourquoi vouloir libérer le chasseur alors qu'il veut tous nous éliminer ? Demanda Klaus en plissant les yeux.

Damon serra les dents. Klaus perdit patience et planta sa main dans sa poitrine pour attraper son cœur qui battait rapidement sous l'appréhension et la peur sans doute.

\- On s'en fou de… De lui… On voulait… Les pieux. Avoua-t-il.

\- Je l'es ait détruit. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais garder ce qui peut nous tuer ? Ricana sombrement Klaus.

\- Ce qu'ils… Ne savent pas… C'est que Kaleesia en a… Rendu un, indestructible. Avoua le vampire aux yeux bleus.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Rebekah, surprise. Elle regarda Stephen et il avait l'air tout aussi ébahis.

\- Encore une chose que tu as omis de nous dire. Grogna Klaus en resserrant sa main sur sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi vouloir les pieux ? Demanda la blonde. Vous savez très bien que si vous tuez mon frère alors vous mourrez aussi.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas sur moi qu'ils comptaient l'utiliser. Chuchota Klaus et sa voix paraissait encore plus effrayante.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que vous pourrez tuer mes frères ? Vous êtes complètement idiot. Soupira Rebekah, sans plus attendre elle brisa la nuque à Stephen qui s'écroula.

\- Je reste avec Abigaël et Stephen, toi tu vas récupérer où l'on a jeté ce qu'il restait des pieux avec Damon. Déclara Klaus en retirant sa main de la poitrine à Damon, qui posa un genou à terre. Si vous n'êtes pas revenue avant la tombée de la nuit alors ton frère n'aura plus son cœur dans la poitrine ou la tête sur les épaules. Menaça Klaus.

Damon serra les poings et sortit du manoir avec la blonde Originel. Klaus soupira et nettoya sa main couverte du sang du brun en regardant Stephen. Il tourna la tête sur Abigaël qui n'avait pas ouvert les yeux malgré tout le vacarme. Il prit place sur le bord du canapé et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant son visage. Que Tyler veuille le tuer, il s'en fichait, qu'il essaye tiens, mais qu'il s'en prenne à Abigaël ? C'était hors de question qu'il le tolère. Il ne le tuerait pas mais il savait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour lui pourrir encore plus la vie. Il prit le téléphone de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur et composa un numéro, il hésita quelques instants puis appuya sur ''appeler''. La personne décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Bonjour Sweetheart. Ne put s'empêcher l'Hybride avec une voix charmeuse.

\- _Klaus ? Pourquoi tu m'appel avec le portable de Bi' ?_ Demanda la blonde, surprise.

\- Elle a eu un accident de voiture qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Répondit Klaus, se retenant de chercher Tyler, il devait surveiller Abigaël et Stephen.

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle va bien ? Comment ça ''pas vraiment un ?'' Mais réponds-moi Klaus ! S'impatienta-t-elle avec inquiétude._

\- Si tu m'en laissais placer une aussi. Sourit l'Hybride, amusée du caractère de la belle blonde, il perdit l'ampleur de son sourire en pensant à la nuit avec la brune. Bien qu'il ne le regrette pas, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- _Klaus !_ Le rappela l'ordre la bébé vampire.

\- Tyler s'est placée au milieu de la route ce qui a forcé Abigaël a pilé et elle s'est ramassé un arbre. Il avait sa forme de loup. Avoua-t-il de but en blanc. Le tact n'était pas vraiment son truc, un silence se fit à l'autre bout et il crut un instant qu'elle avait raccroché.

\- _Tu inventerais vraiment n'importe quoi. Soupira-t-elle._

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ? Demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- _Parce que tu détestes Tyler. Répliqua-t-elle sans réfléchir._

\- C'est un fait. Mais si tu ne me crois pas alors demande à Damon c'est lui qui me l'a avoué et je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix de me dire la vérité. Stephen pourrait te le dire mais il n'est pas…

\- _J'arrive. Déclara-t-elle en le coupant brusquement et raccrochant._

Klaus tenait toujours le téléphone collait contre son oreille, surpris. Il soupira en le posant sur la table basse. Il ne devrait pas trop être surpris, il regarda Abigaël et serra les poings en voyant sa blessure à la tête. Il se leva et à vitesse vampirique alla chercher de quoi lui nettoyer la plaie et une couverture qu'il déposa sur son corps, qui était froid. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait mais ne savait pas quoi. Il entreprit de nettoyer la blessure et au contact de l'alcool, le visage de l'ex tueuse se crispa et elle gémit. Il finit de nettoyer quand une tornade blonde entra dans le salon. L'Hybride leva les yeux et Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle s'approcha et vit la blessure à sa tête, nettoyer par les soins de l'Originel.

\- Tyler n'aurait pas fait ça. Murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près du visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Stephen dès qu'il se réveillera. Répondit Klaus en se servant un verre de bourbon.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement en regardant Stephen.

\- L'accident était une distraction pour que j'aille la récupérer pendant que Damon et Stephen venait chercher les pieux en chêne blanc. Expliqua l'Hybride en se retournant.

\- Tu ne l'es a pas détruit ? Demanda Caroline, surprise en le regardant.

\- Bien sûr que si, je ne suis pas idiot. Sourit-il avant de le perdre. Mais apparemment, Kaleesia en aurait créé un qui soit indestructible et ils comptaient l'utiliser sur mes frères et ma sœur. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant. Soupira la blonde en se relevant.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda l'Hybride en arquant un sourcil suspicieux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que ma meilleure amie me déteste encore plus que maintenant. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu es au courant pour ses rêves ? Demanda l'Hybride changeant le sujet qui devenait délicat, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la blonde, qui ne dit rien.

\- Non. Mentit-elle.

\- As-tu oublié que tu étais une piètre menteuse. Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Répliqua-t-elle en le regardant et croisant les bras.

\- Parce que Sweetheart… Commença-t-il en posant son verre puis s'approchant d'elle, ce qui la fit se tendre. Je tiens à elle autant qu'à ma sœur et mes frères. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité que Caroline ne put contester.

Elle inspira profondément et s'assit aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, toujours inconsciente. Elle raconta les suppositions que Bonnie et Elle avait conclu. Le regard de Klaus se fit de plus en plus pensif au mesure de son récit. Quand elle eut fini, un silence de réflexion s'installa.

\- Ce qu'on ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi dans le rêve, il y a un article sur les Parker et le massacre qu'il s'est produit.

\- Kaleesia faisait partie du clan Gemini. Avoua Klaus en relevant les yeux sur la bébé vampire.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ?

\- Parce que je viens de m'en rappeler. Avoua-t-il. Voilà ce qui me chiffonnait. Continua-t-il pensif. Kaleesia était la fille cadette du chef du Coven.

\- Attends… L'interrompit-elle. Tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer qu'Abigaël est la descendante du Coven ? Donc un lien de parenté avec Liv' et Luke ? Demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Tout tombe sous le sens. Kaleesia avait des pouvoirs alors qu'un corps qui n'en a pas c'est impossible. Kaleesia a pris le corps d'Abigaël car elle savait qu'on ne pourrait lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle voulait tuer Elena. Elle tient à sa descendance malgré ce qu'elle a fait. On parle des Parker dans un rêve qu'elle a fait et comme par hasard juste après sa possession. Coïncidence ? Cela serait bien la première fois à Mystic Falls.

\- Tout ce qu'on sait est faux… Si tu as raison, cela voudrait dire qu'Elena et Jeremy ne sont pas de la famille d'Abigaël. Chuchota Caroline sous le choc, Klaus hocha simplement la tête tout aussi surpris même s'il ne le montrait pas. Mais Liv' et Luke sont qui pour elle ? Demanda-t-elle pensivement en regardant Abigaël.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un gémissement l'interrompit. Klaus et Caroline tournèrent la tête vers Stephen qui se réveillait doucement. Il grimaça en remettant complètement sa nuque en place, il releva les yeux et se tendit en voyant le regard noir de Caroline. Celle-ci se leva et croisa ses bras.

\- Dis-moi que c'est faux pour Tyler, et aucun mensonge. Prévint Caroline d'une voix sèche.

\- Il devait juste la distraire pas provoquer…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle le gifla, il la regarda et baissa les yeux à son regard qui le fusillaient.

\- Vous vous plaignez que Klaus et les autres se servent des autres mais c'est exactement ce que vous faîtes. Cracha la blonde venimeuse. Elena est au courant ? Elle fut ébahis quand il hocha la tête. Klaus fut surpris.

\- Mais je te dis que ce n'était pas prévue qu'elle ait un accident. Tenta de se défendre le cadet Salvatore.

\- En attendant c'est Abigaël qui est allongée avec une blessure à la tête. Grinça Caroline avec colère. Quant à Elena, elle n'est pas mieux qu'eux. Déclara-t-elle en montrant Klaus du doigt.

\- Bah merci. Grogna-t-il en croisant ses bras.

\- Bah de rien, c'est un plaisir. Répliqua-t-elle avec ironie avec un sourire feint en le regardant, il roula des yeux.

\- Où est mon frère ? Demanda Stephen, rompant leur bataille silencieuse.

\- Avec Rebekah, chercher le pieu qui est soi-disant indestructible. Tu meurs si elle ne revient pas à la tombée de la nuit. Avoua Klaus avec un sourire mauvais.

Stephen s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Abigaël se réveilla en sursaut, ils sursautèrent légèrement ne s'attendant pas à un réveil aussi brutal. Elle regarda autour d'elle déboussolé, elle regarda Stephen, puis Caroline qui la regardait inquiète et elle reprit vraiment ses esprits lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Klaus.

\- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillé. Railla-t-il avec moquerie.

\- Parle-moins fort. Grogna-t-elle en se tenant la tête et grimaça en sentant la blessure à son front.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la bébé vampire en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris un volant en pleine tête. Soupira-t-elle en la regardant, elle lui fit un sourire, puis elle le perdit ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Klaus, inquiéta Caroline et arqua un sourcil à Stephen. Han va me tuer, elle est complètement morte. Grimaça-t-elle.

\- Ça aurait pu être toi. Grinça Caroline, voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait plus pour sa voiture qu'elle-même. Abigaël la regarda et vit la peur qu'avait eu sa meilleure amie.

\- Je suis désolé Forbes. Sourit-elle qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, car sa blessure lui étirait la peau.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé mais à… Commença Klaus avec une haine non dissimulée.

\- Ce stupide loup qui ne connait pas les passage piéton. Le coupa Caroline en le regardant, les yeux plissés.

\- Ouais, bah en attendant… C'est moi qui vais littéralement me faire tuer par Han quand il va voir l'état.

\- Tu ne devais pas la faire réviser de toute façon ? Demanda l'Hybride. Caroline ressentit un pincement à sa question, elle prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'amitié entre Klaus et Abigaël.

\- Oui, il fallait que je change les pneus et rebooster le moteur, pas refaire tout l'avant. Grinça-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce satané loup ne dois pas être loin. Sourit Klaus avec un sourire mauvais, ignorant le regard encore plus noir de la bébé vampire qu'il aimait.

\- Ouais bah qu'il reste où il est sinon j'en fais une descente de lit. Menaça-t-elle comme si le loup pouvait l'entendre. En prenant compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle rigola nerveusement. Elle devait vraiment avoir pris un sérieux coup sur la tête. Au fait, qu'est-ce que Stephen fait là ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda le vampire à terre et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la tâche qui lui semblait du sang sur son t-shirt. Stephen baissa la tête, Klaus croisa les bras et regarda Caroline avec un sourire moqueur et un regard qui voulait dire '' _J'attends avec impatience ton explication''_ La blonde se tendit.

\- Quelqu'un va me répondre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

\- Damon et Stephen ont attaqués Rebekah pour récupérer un pieu en chêne blanc. Révéla Caroline finalement.

\- Tu ne l'es a pas détruit ? Demanda la brune réprobateur à Klaus.

\- Si, mais il y en aurait un qui ne se détruit pas, fait sous les bons soins de Kaleesia. Soupira-t-il en allant se resservir un verre de Bourbon.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin moi aussi. Soupira la brune, tandis qu'il lui préparait.

\- D'accord, mais alors où est Rebekah et Gigolo ?

\- Ils ont jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour revenir sinon il me tue. Répondit Stephen en regardant l'hybride. Abigaël se rendit compte de son ton comme s'il voulait lui montrer que c'était un monstre. Elle lui demanda si c'était vrai du regard et il se contenta de hausser les épaules en lui tendant son verre.

\- C'est juste un moyen de pression, pour être sûr qu'il ne tentera rien contre ma sœur. Se justifia l'Hybride. Tu comprends très bien mon geste. Dit-il en la fixant tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

L'ex tueuse savait qu'il faisait référence à Julian. Elle l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à sa femme et à son fils si elle ne lui disait pas ce qu'il savait. Elle avait été loin mais elle aurait tout fait pour avoir les informations qui pouvait lui dire où se trouvait son frère. Ce geste ne lui avait pas plus mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Certaines personnes avaient besoin de beaucoup plus de pression qu'une torture physique. En regardant Caroline, elle sut qu'elle avait elle aussi comprit la référence de Klaus.

\- Où est le chasseur ? Demanda subitement l'ex Militaire.

\- Comme d'habitude. Répondit Klaus. Pourquoi ?

Abigaël ne répondit pas et se leva. Elle tangua légèrement sur ses pieds. Caroline se leva et posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Bi', tu ne devrais pas faire d'effort.

\- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Abigaël en la regardant avec sourire. J'ai connu pire.

\- Oui mais… Commença-t-elle.

\- Je suis juste un peu encore sonné c'est tout.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans la pièce où se trouvait Connor. Ce dernier était toujours attaché et elle remarqua des blessures qui n'y étaient pas la dernière fois. Il avait les yeux fermés et il semblait inconscient. Caroline était à sa gauche et elle regarda Klaus indignait. Il la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il veut nous tuer Sweetheart, je ne vais pas le laisser en liberté. Soupira l'hybride avec ennuie.

\- Mais quand même, pas obligé de le traiter ainsi. Répliqua Caroline.

\- Et si vous arrêter de vous disputer 5 minutes. Soupira la brune.

La discussion eu pour effet de faire reprendre connaissance à Connor. Il bougea difficilement et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Ses poignets le brûlaient à cause des liens qui le retenaient, il tira mais les liens se resserrèrent sur sa peau, ce qui le fit serrer des dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur devant ses monstres. Il sentait le sang sécher sur sa peau et ses blessures qui le piquaient. Il leva les yeux et croisa les pupilles vertes de la descendante de Kaleesia.

\- Tu viens admirer le spectacle ? Demanda-t-il avec sarcasme.

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur Silas. Ordonna-t-elle, il cilla légèrement à ce nom. Klaus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. Répondit-il en soutenant son regard.

\- Je sais que tu mens. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Où tu as entendu ce nom ?

\- Répond à ma question. Ordonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Silas est la solution à nos problèmes. Ricana-t-il.

\- Quel problème ? Demanda Caroline.

\- Celui des vampires. Sourit-il mauvais.

\- Comment un être que j'ai tué, il y a plus de 500 ans peut poser problème ? Ricana Klaus en roulant des yeux.

\- Il n'est pas mort. Avoua Connor ce qui fit calmer instantanément l'Hybride Originel. Il est enfermé quelque part. Les sorcières avaient peur de sa puissance alors elles ont décidés de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Tu peux être plus explicite ? Soupira l'ex tueuse, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Silas est un être immortel avec des pouvoirs, il l'a tué il y a plus de 600 ans comme l'a dit ce cher Niklaus. Ce dernier grogna à l'entente de son nom complet, Connor l'ignora. Mais il l'a tué que d'une seule manière, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines. Avoua-t-il en regardant l'hybride, puis Abigaël. Son but était de faire payer Klaus pour l'avoir tué mais comme ses pouvoirs étaient incontrôlable…

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas être un vampire et avoir des pouvoirs magique ? Le coupa Caroline, perturbé.

\- J'ai dit qu'il avait des pouvoirs pas qu'il était un sorcier. Objecta le chasseur, ce qui les laissa encore plus interrogateur. Il pouvait contrôler la neige, la glace tout ce qui se rapportait au froid. Continua-t-il. Il s'est mis en tête de retrouver Klaus. Seulement, comme vous fuyiez votre Père, il n'a jamais mis la main sur vous. Ses pouvoirs devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlable, c'était la colère qui le rendait cinglée et en proie à des pulsions meurtrière qui renforcer ça. Les sorcières en ont eu vent, des Bennett si mes souvenirs sont bon, elles ont décidés de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à des innocents.

\- Comment elles ont fait ? Demanda l'ex tueuse.

\- Elles n'ont pas fait grand-chose en fait. Lorsqu'elles ont voulu le tuer, comme s'il savait que c'était sa dernière heure, un bloc de glace l'a entouré. Elles ont essayés de le défaire mais rien n'y faisait, aucun des sortilèges n'a fonctionné, ni même le feu. Alors elles l'ont cachés tout en gardant un œil sur lui se promettant que personne ne devait le retrouver et qu'il ne devait jamais sortir. Elles l'ont aussi entourés d'une barrière magique pour qu'elles sachent s'il sort de son cocon de glace.

\- Et tu sais où il est ? Demanda Klaus, frustrée qu'un type qu'il avait tué n'était en fin de compte pas mort.

\- Personne ne l'a jamais trouvé.

\- Comment on pourrait te croire ? Demanda Stephen en se postant aux côtés de Klaus.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre frère. Dit-il en regardant le Mikaelson.

\- Elijah n'est pas contactable pour le moment.

\- Je ne parle pas de lui. Sourit-il, il posa ses yeux sur l'ex tueuse. Mais de Kol. Avoua-t-il. Abigaël détourna le regard. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce prénom même Klaus évitait de le prononcer.

Elle évitait toujours de penser à lui, cette histoire lui permettait de s'évader de penser à autre chose. Seulement, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui quand elle était seule et cela l'énervé et l'attrister en même temps. Elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il était parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Elle devait s'habituer à son absence.

\- Très bien mais il n'est pas vraiment disponible non plus. Alors tu resteras là tant qu'on n'aura pas de certitudes que tu ne nous racontes pas de bobards. Déclara Klaus en sentant le mal l'aise d'Abigaël.

Celle-ci sortit sans dire un mot et Stephen l'a suivi. Caroline la suivit du regard et se passa la main dans ses boucles blondes.

\- On dirait que je l'ai froissé. Sourit le chasseur.

\- Si tu tiens à ta langue, tu devrais mieux la boucler. Menaça la blonde.

\- J'adore quand tu te montres agressive Love. Sourit Klaus charmeur.

\- Je dois te parler. Dit-elle simplement en sortant.

\- Toi, tu restes calme. Ordonna-t-il avant de la suivre.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine et comme si c'était chez elle, Caroline se prépara un café.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Demanda l'hybride, il s'appuya à la chambranle de la porte avec un sourire en la regardant faire.

Caroline ne répondit pas tout de suite et rassemblait ses idées en voyant Abigaël assit sur le banc accompagné de Stephen.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Bonnie avait ressenti quelque chose de puissant ?

\- Oui et qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à rentrer dans l'esprit d'Abigaël et que c'était sûrement à cause de Kaleesia. Se rappela l'Hybride.

\- C'est ça. Elle alluma le robinet et le laissa couler. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui. Quand j'ai mis ma main sur celle d'Abigaël pour la calmer. Bonnie a commencé le sort et quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit.

\- Quel chose ? Demanda Klaus en fronçant les sourcils en se redressant.

\- Quand le sort s'est interrompu, j'ai enlevé ma main et de la glace était sur moi. La peau d'Abigaël était froide, vraiment très froide et pourtant son cœur battait normalement et elle respirait très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu te souviens du soir quand on s'est débarrassé de Kaleesia ?

\- Comment l'oublier… Murmura Klaus avec haine.

\- Alors tu te souviens sûrement de la glace qui nous retenait, le froid dans la pièce, les vitres glacés. Énuméra-t-elle avec un regard insistant.

\- Silas serait aussi le descendant de Kaleesia, donc l'ancêtre d'Abigaël. Les morceaux commençaient à se mettre en place.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est l'ancêtre d'Abigaël mais je ne pense pas qu'il descende de Kaleesia. Objecta la bébé vampire. Connor a dit qu'il avait des pouvoirs mais que ce n'était pas un Sorcier, hors c'est génétique. Rappela Caroline. Kaleesia est la descendante d'Abigaël et Silas est aussi l'ancêtre d'Abigaël mais pas du même côté.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Klaus pour lui-même.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Murmura la blonde en regardant sa meilleure amie.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Celle-ci sortit du Manoir, elle devait vraiment prendre l'air. _''Ou as-tu entendu ce nom ?''_ A vrai dire, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait plus où elle a attendu. Maintenant, elle savait qui était ce Silas mais elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle était perdue. Stephen prit place à ses côtés mais ne dit rien, elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle lui en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait mais elle en avait marre de leur guerre et de surtout être au milieu. Elle voulait se concentrer sur les Parker et Silas. Au diable les Chasseurs, au diable, Elena et Damon. Elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Elle avait perdue quelque chose d'elle, elle savait à quoi c'était dû mais elle ne pouvait se l'avouer.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda après un bon moment le frère de Stephen.

\- Fatigué. Fatigué de tout ça, de votre guerre, d'être toujours au milieu, d'entendre parler de Kaleesia, des chasseurs qui se rajoutent… Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Stephen… Dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je pense qu'au contraire tu sais, mais que tu refuses de l'admettre. Dit-il en la regardant, elle baissa les yeux. Tu es Abigaël Davis mais Dark Shadow fait partie de toi. Tu veux choisir laquelle est ta personnalité. Tu te forces à choisir entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow. Moi je sais qui tu es.

\- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Dark Shadow. Répondit-il sans hésiter. Et Abigaël Davis. Tu as vécu toute ta vie en étant la tueuse sans pitié, tu as vécu presque que de meurtre et de tout ce qui s'ensuit. Abigaël détourna les yeux et regarda devant elle. Mais Abigaël Davis est encore là et tu nous l'as montré lorsque tu es avec Caroline ou Rebekah. Il faut que tu concilies les deux et j'ai vu que tu en as capable.

\- Ah oui ? Quand ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Avec Klaus et Kol. Répondit-il. Il m'a fallu du temps mais j'ai compris. Toi et Klaus vous vous comprenez, j'ai bien remarqué que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de mot pour vous comprendre. Dis-moi la vérité, à Los Angeles quand il t'a endormi… Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Je l'aurais tué. Répondit-elle sans hésiter et voyant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu lui en as voulu mais tu n'as rien fait et j'imagine que tu t'en fiches qu'il soit un vampire, non ? Rigola-t-il doucement et elle sourit en baissant la tête. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais Dark Shadow mais Abigaël Davis t'as retenu car tu le considère comme un ami. Avec Kol c'est différent. Il la sentit se tendre. Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Ce n'était pas une question car il le savait, il le voyait. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Elle se tendait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui, même sans prononcer son nom. Un voile de tristesse et de colère passa dans ses prunelles vertes. Il l'a trouvait remarquable, car bien qu'elle n'était pas en forme dû à son départ, elle faisait en sorte de rien montrer de ses sentiments.

\- Dark Shadow ne serait jamais tombé amoureuses et pourtant quelqu'un a réussi. C'est la tueuse qui le repoussait mais aussi Abigaël Davis car les deux ne voulaient pas souffrir, cela revient au même au final. Quel est la personnalité la plus présente ? Tout dépend dans la situation mais la chose à retenir… Il s'interrompit et elle croisa ses yeux bleus. C'est qu'Abigaël Davis ne peut pas survivre sans Dark Shadow et Dark Shadow ne peut pas survivre sans Abigaël Davis.

L'ex tueuse détourna les yeux et regarda le ciel sans nuage, le soleil bien présent qui lui brûlait les yeux à force de le regarder, elle les ferma. Stephen avait raison. Abigaël Davis ? Dark Shadow ? Elles étaient la même personne. Elle était perdue depuis qu'elle était revenue. Hanté par son passé, inquiète du présent et des dangers dû à son passé et l'incertitude de l'avenir à cause de ça. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de passé. Elle savait qu'elle n'entendrait plus parler de Leo et Carlyle et la Mafia Irlandaise avait fait payer sa mère de sa fuite. Elle n'avait pas vengé ses parents mais elle se sentait pas de détruire la Mafia comme elle l'avait fait avec la Mafia Japonaise, elle en avait déjà assez entre le Scooby-gang et les Mikaelson. Elle devait arrêter de vivre dans le passé, elle ne devait pas se décider à être Abigaël Davis ou Dark Shadow mais enfin devenir une autre personne, une personne nouvelle. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle devait être Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow, non une personnalité différente à des situations différentes.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en regardant le vampire avec un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Sourit-il en retour.

\- Tu penses quoi de cette histoire de Silas ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Il doit être vraiment dangereux pour que les Bennett décident de le tuer.

\- Mouais… Tu crois que Connor sait où il se trouve ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Réfléchit Stephen à voix haute. S'il le saurait et qu'effectivement, il avait le pouvoir de tuer tous les vampires, alors il serait là-bas et non ici.

\- Sauf s'il a besoin de quelque chose. Commença Abigaël, il la regarda interrogateur, elle le regarda. Il a dit qu'il s'était comme protégé et qu'un sort des Bennett les préviendrait si qui que ce soit le trouvait. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de quelque chose pour briser le sort et autre chose pour le réveiller. Supposa l'ex militaire.

\- Mais quoi ? Soupira-t-il.

\- La question à un million. Kaleesia l'a contacté et il est venue, peut-être qu'elle connaissait un moyen pour réveiller Silas.

\- Un plan au cas où elle échouerait mais je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait servir étant donnée qu'elle n'est plus là. Soupira la brune.

Cette situation l'énervait, elle faisait des rêves avec les Parker et maintenant, il y avait ce Silas qui se rajoutait à l'équation, elle en avait marre et commençait sérieusement à atteindre la limite de son calme.

\- Kaleesia a verrouillé mon esprit, peut-être qu'elle savait comment le libérer et c'est pourquoi elle a fait ça. Supposa Abigaël soudainement à voix haute.

\- Verrouiller ton esprit ? Demanda Stephen, ne comprenant pas.

Abigaël se mit à lui raconter le sort de Bonnie, puis quand elle est partie rejoindre les Parker. Il était toujours autant pensif quand elle finit de lui raconter. Il se souvint de la révélation de Connor et de l'affrontement avec Kaleesia, il fit la même conclusion que Klaus et Caroline, mais il ne dit rien ne voulant pas se tromper, il devait en parler avec la sorcière Bennett avant.

\- Peut-être que tu as un lien avec les Parker et que c'est pour ça que tu as ses rêves. Suggéra Stephen.

\- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Soupira la brune en se passant la main dans ses boucles brunes. En tout cas pour Silas, s'il est vraiment le moyen pour détruire les vampires, alors il ne doit pas se retrouver en liberté.

\- Il faudrait déjà que Connor le trouve, je ne pense pas qu'il a une carte invisible sur lui.

Abigaël tilta. Elle comprit. Elle se leva rapidement sous le regard incompréhensif de Stephen, qui la suivit. La brune rentra dans la demeure et elle ignora Rebekah et Damon qui venaient de rentrer, ils la regardèrent surpris qu'elle passe devant elle sans leur jeter un regard.

\- Je sais sur quoi tu as menti. Déclara-t-elle quand elle se retrouva face à Connor, les vampires derrière elle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Je n'ai pas menti.

\- Tu ne sais pas où se trouve Silas mais tu sais exactement comment le trouver. Riposta-t-elle en s'approchant et insistant sur le ''comment''.

\- Abigaël, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Caroline, perplexe.

\- Tes tatouages ce ne sont pas qu'un signe de reconnaissance. C'est une carte, la confrérie des cinq, stupide comme nom mais c'est parce qu'il faut que 5 tatouages soient réunis pour trouver l'emplacement de Silas. Vous êtes venus à Mystic Falls pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un chasseur potentiel ou déjà chasseur.

\- J'aurais applaudi si je le pouvais. Vraiment intelligente, ta réputation n'est pas usurpé. Sourit-il vraiment impressionné.

\- Attendez… Vous parlez de Silas ? Celui que tu as tué, il y a des siècles ? Demanda Rebekah à son frère qui hocha la tête. Il est vivant ?

\- Apparemment. Grogna l'Hybride.

\- Il est quelque part et je le trouverais. Rigola-t-il mauvais. Cela sera la fin des vampires.

\- Sauf si on te tue avant. Menaça Klaus avec un sourire froid en enserrant sa gorge.

\- Il y aura… Toujours quelqu'un… Pour le chercher… Toujours des chasseurs potentiels…Ricana-t-il avec mal en défiant Klaus du regard qui se retenait de ne pas lui arracher la tête.

\- Vous êtes cinglée. Intervint Abigaël en se plaçant au côté de Klaus. Si effectivement vous trouvez Silas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Il est resté enfermé pendant des siècles, il était déjà un psychopathe à cause de ses pouvoirs vous croyez qu'il aura changé ?

\- Et puis, si Silas décide de tuer mon frère alors il mourra vu que c'est lui qui la transformé. Intervint Rebekah à son tour.

\- Pas vraiment en fait… Soupira Klaus en lâchant Connor, qui prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines mais on ne sait pas qui.

\- Et pis même. Si on réveille Silas, on pourra lui dire où vous vous trouvez, qui croira-t-il à votre avis ? Des personnes qui détestent Klaus Mikaelson ou sont ceux qui le soutiennent ? Ricana Connor avec haine et une joie en pensant à ce que ferait subir Silas aux vampires.

\- Alors faisons en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais trouvé. Déclara Klaus en sortant de la pièce. Abigaël plissa les yeux en regardant le chasseur qui la fixait à son tour, elle sortit, suivit des autres.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et Klaus se servit un verre de bourbon ainsi qu'à l'ex tueuse.

\- Vous avez trouvé les pieux ? Demanda Klaus en regardant sa sœur et l'aîné Salvatore.

\- A l'évidence quelqu'un est passé avant nous.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Caroline, surprise.

\- On a ratissé tous les endroits et aucune trace du pieu. Siffla Rebekah en s'affalant aux côtés d'Abigaël.

\- Qui peut bien l'avoir ? Se demanda Caroline pour elle-même.

\- Pendant qu'on vous parlez de ça, moi je vais aller voir Jeremy pour lui expliquer. Déclara Abigaël en se levant.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Caroline en se levant.

\- Non, il faut que j'y aille seule, cela sera déjà assez difficile d'expliquer et je dois avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Elena et Jeremy. Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Klaus ferma les yeux un instant, il les rouvrit et sortit ses clefs de sa poche et les tendit en l'air. Ils ne comprirent pas et froncèrent les sourcils quand ils virent Abigaël revenir. Elle attrapa les clefs et Klaus sourit tandis qu'elle ressortit en grognant légèrement. Elle entra dans le véhicule et prit la direction de chez les Gilbert. Comment tout expliquer à Jeremy sans que cela ne paraisse dingue ? Toute cette histoire était délirante. Elle n'avait pas le temps de découvrir la signification de son rêve qu'elle devait déjà penser à autre chose. Le plus important était Silas car s'il était vraiment aussi puissant que Connor le racontait et qu'il sortait de son cocon, alors ils allaient être vraiment dans la panade. Déjà que d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient racontés, ils avaient eu du mal avec Kaleesia alors elle ne voulait pas imaginer avec quelqu'un qui contrôlait la neige. Les tatouages étaient la clefs pour le trouver, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur fallaient pour le sortir ? De toute façon, en connaissant Klaus, il voudrait s'en débarrasser et comment le contredire ? C'était un malade et c'était hors de question qu'il traîne dans les rues. Quant à son rêve, elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard devant la maison, elle hésita un moment avant de sortir mais elle le fit. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Elena, ni Jeremy et elle appréhendait. Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a des mois quand elle était revenue, sauf que tout était différent. Elle arriva devant la porte et quand elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se figea instantanément. Cela ne pouvait être _lui_ , il lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

\- Abigaël. Souffla-t-il, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la croiser.

\- Kol. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Il était bel et bien là.

* * *

 **Grand pas dans le récit de l'histoire ^^ Je sais, je suis sadique de m'arrêter là, mais que voulez-vous, je n'y peux rien, j'aime être ainsi ;-P**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensés ? Choqué ? Surpris ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^ N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, cela ne prend que quelques minutes ;-)**

 **Le prochain chapitre, du Kolabi, j'en connais qui vont être contentes ahah ! ;-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à bientôt pour la suite de ''Jeux ou Sentiments ?''**

 **Xoxo :***


	22. Confrontations et Retrouvailles

**Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Bien, juste froid mais bon c'est l'hiver… J'ai horreur de l'hiver** **L**

 **Sinon, je voudrais encore remercier toutes celles qui me soutiennent, me suive et ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris. Merci infiniment car c'est grâce à vous que j'ai ma motivation d'écrire même avec le travail ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et effacera une petite partie de colère envers moi pour ce que je fais subir à mes chouchous, je parle évidemment du Kolabi et du Klaroline, qui n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. *Sourire sadique***

 **Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais faire venir Kai dans mon histoire, je le kiffe et c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas le mettre. Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment comment le faire rentrer dans l'histoire alors si vous avez des propositions, n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis à la lecture :-) En sachant que cela m'aiderait sur le fait de le voir arriver plus vite dans mon histoire ^^**

 **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-)**

 **LadyPresidentRomana :** _Merci pour ta review et de continuer à me suivre, ^^  
Je suis ravie que cela te plaise et que tu trouves pas ça trop, mais cela n'est rien comparé à la suite que j'ai en tête et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant :-)  
Voilà la suite et ENFIN du Kolabi, pas comme vous l'espérez mais c'est un début ;-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle, merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps, je suis ravie de voir que tu te lasse pas ^^  
Eh oui, il y aura du Kolabi ahah, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
Abigaël est la descendante de Silas et de Kaleesia et oui, chacun d'un côté différent. Et encore tu n'as rien vu mais je n'en dis pas plus hihi ;-P Moi sadique ? Mais noooon ;-P  
Pour Stephen, il est loin d'être bête mais il n'est pas aussi perspicace que son frère, donc affaire à suivre ;-)  
Je sais mais comme Elena n'est pas un vampire, j'avais besoin de lui pour ce chapitre, qui promet un peu d'action ;-) Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis ^^  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Je sais que cela peut paraître compliqué à suivre mais j'avoue que c'est un peu le but. Abigaël est la descendante de Kaleesia et de Silas, quant à son lien avec les Parker ont le sera dans les prochains chapitres __J_ _  
J'ai modifié l'histoire de Silas car dans la série, elle m'a ennuyé son histoire et j'avais envie de la changer en y réfléchissant beaucoup pour ne pas que cela soit incohérent.  
Et oui, mon chouchou est enfin de retour et le Kolabi aussi, j'espère que tu es contente ^^ Elle aura bientôt une autre confrontation avec les Parker je te rassure et elle sera assez mouvementé. Kai n'arrivera pas tout de suite, je ne sais pas encore comment le faire débarquer dans mon histoire, si tu as des propositions n'hésite surtout pas, je suis toute ouïe ;-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review Miss ^^  
Je confirme pour la famille mais ce n'est pas fini pour les révélations et je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
Kai devra bientôt revenir mais je ne sais pas vraiment encore comment, si tu as des propositions n'hésite surtout pas, je suis à l'écoute ;-)  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

 _Elle arriva devant la porte et quand elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et elle se figea instantanément. Cela ne pouvait être lui, il lui avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il là ?_

\- _Abigaël. Souffla-t-il, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la croiser._

\- _Kol. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Il était bel et bien là._

* * *

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre les deux. Chacun détaillant l'autre. Lui, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours habillé simplement mais avec classe. Ses cheveux étaient courts et très brun et ses yeux étaient d'un noir ténèbre que l'on pouvait facilement s'y plonger, il avait toujours cette lueur sombre dans le regard, mais elle voyait aussi ce qu'il refusait d'avouer à voix haute. Il portait une veste en cuir et un t-shirt blanc en-dessus et un jean. Des flashs de leur nuit passionnée lui revinrent en mémoire. Leurs disputes, leur première nuit ect… Son corps contre le sien, les frissons qui la parcourait lorsqu'il la touchait, la caresser ou même la frôler. La passion de ses baisers et de leurs étreintes. Kol la détailla. Toujours aussi petite, bien que ses talons l'agrandissait de quelques centimètres. Habillés tout en noir pour ne pas changer. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et l'envie d'y passer la main le picota sur le bout des doigts. Ses yeux verts avaient perdus de leurs éclats mais une lueur y était, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Quelque chose avait changé en elle et cela l'intriguait. Il devait arrêter ça, il ne devait pas, _ils_ ne devaient pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Abigaël, qui s'était repris en voyant son regard sur elle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Elena débarqua derrière le vampire et se figea en voyant sa cousine. L'ex tueuse fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Abigaël en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Je prévenais seulement ta très gentille cousine d'arrêter sa guerre contre mon frère. Avoua Kol avec un ton sarcastique néanmoins.

\- Menacer serait le plus approprié. Répliqua froidement la descendante de Katherine. Kol roula des yeux.

\- On doit parler. Déclara Abigaël en ignorant la remarque d'Elena, en regardant le frère de Klaus. Il vit que c'était quelque chose d'important. Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu peux nous laisser ? Demanda l'ex Militaire en regardant Elena, celle-ci ouvrit la bouche. S'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. Soupira-t-elle. Je vais aller voir Bonnie. Dit-elle en attrapant sa veste.

\- Elena. Appela-t-elle alors qu'elle passait à ses côtés, elle regarda sa cousine. Nous aussi, on devra parler. Lui dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Je sais. Elle s'éloigna après avoir jeté un coup d'œil haineux à Kol qui lui rendit par un sourire narquois.

Abigaël la regarda s'éloigner, puis elle se tourna vers Kol et le contourna en le regardant pour rentrer. Kol ferma la porte et la suivit dans la cuisine. Abigaël sortit un verre et le posa sur la table, elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et quand elle s'apprêtait à prendre la bouteille, une main la prit à sa place et elle se figea en sentant le souffle de Kol sur sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux. A quoi il jouait ? Il s'éloigna et elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là. Voulut-elle savoir en s'approchant et posant ses deux mains sur la table.

\- Je te l'ai dit… Qu'ils arrêtent de chercher un moyen de tuer mon frère. Répondit-il avec sincérité en poussant son verre vers elle qu'il avait rempli. Elle le prit et se retourna pour éviter ses yeux noirs.

\- Et toi… Tu veux parler de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Ne pas avoir de réponse le rendit perplexe, il se leva sans bruit et contourna la table, il ne s'approcha pas mais s'appuya contre la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Silas ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Comment tu le connais ? Lui demanda l'Originel en fronçant les sourcils, surpris.

\- Le chasseur qui nous a parlé, il nous a dit aussi que si on ne le croyait pas, on devait te poser la question. Répondit la brune.

\- Silas avait des pouvoirs mais ce n'était pas un sorcier. Lui répondit-il confirmant les paroles de Connor. Il pouvait contrôler la glace, la neige etc. J'ai croisé des sorcières il y a de cela quelques siècles. Elles m'ont dit qu'il avait été transformé en vampire et qu'à cause de la transformation, il était devenu cinglée et qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Elles m'ont aussi dit que si Silas se réveillait alors il chercherait à se venger de Klaus et le tuerait. Elles étaient bien évidemment au courant que les Lignées étaient liées entre elles. Elles voulaient absolument le réveiller pour en finir avec la race vampire.

\- Connor nous as dit que les sorcières l'avaient enfermés quelque part car justement c'était un danger et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se réveille. Objecta Abigaël, ne savant plus quoi croire.

\- C'est des Bennett qui les ont enfermés. Insista-il sur les Bennett. Elles refusaient à chaque fois que des innocents perdent la vie. Seulement, d'autres sorcières comme celles que j'ai rencontrées s'en fichaient. Bien que j'ai une grande estime pour les Sorcières, si Silas est vraiment un danger pour nous alors je me devais de ne pas l'ai laissé le retrouver.

\- Tu l'es as tué ? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait la réponse.

Il hocha la tête, il se redressa et s'approcha doucement d'elle. En le voyant faire, elle se recula et fut bientôt acculé entre son corps et le plan de travail, elle voulait détourner le regard mais elle s'était, une fois de plus, perdu dans ses yeux noirs. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il était parti. Lui avait promis de ne pas revenir. Elle ne voulait plus jouer, elle ne voulait plus qu'il joue avec elle. Elle le voulait proche d'elle mais pas si c'était pour qu'il reparte ensuite. Quant à Kol, ses pieds bougeaient sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment. Elle lui avait manqué et son corps réagissait avant sa raison. Il la voulait proche de lui. Le mois qui était passé avait été une terrible torture, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait revu à Denver. Il savait qu'il devrait garder ses distances surtout après ce qu'il lui a dit, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Il ne put empêcher ses mains se posaient de chaque côté de son corps, sur le rebord du plan de travail. Il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher son corps du sien sans pour autant qu'il se touche. Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, aucun ne pouvait détourner le regard.

\- Je ferais tout pour protéger ceux à qui je tiens. Murmura-t-il avec sincérité. Ce qui t'inclue. Avoua-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti. Pouffa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il voit à quel point son départ l'avait infecté. Elle devait être cette nouvelle personne mais avec Kol, elle se sentait comme une adolescente amouraché du Bad Boy du Lycée. La fille qui était sûre d'elle mais dès qu'elle croisait ses yeux, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle ne voulait pas devenir cette fille, elle ne voulait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, elle savait que ce n'était pas elle. Abigaël releva les yeux et vit qu'il regardait par-dessus la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'il pensait, comparé à Klaus. Elle avait peur de ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce qu'il se passait avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à anticiper ce qui arriverait, contrôler ses sentiments.

\- Pourquoi tu as la voiture de Nik' ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- J'ai eu un petit accident. Soupira-t-elle. _Il faut que j'appelle Han d'ailleurs. Grimaça-t-elle intérieurement._

\- Comment ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en baissant la tête vers Elle et s'éloignant légèrement de son corps.

\- Oh, juste un stupi… Elle s'interrompit quand un objet dans la poche intérieur de sa veste attira son attention. C'est qu… C'est le pieu en chêne blanc ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et levant les yeux sur lui. Il hocha la tête. Comment l'as-tu eu ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé un message. Dit-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

Kol sortit son téléphone et chercha dans ses messages, il lui montra et elle fronça les sourcils. C'était évidemment son numéro mais elle ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir envoyé quoi que ce soit et il était parti, il l'avait quitté. Elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour lui envoyer un message et pourquoi l'avoir prévenu lui et non Klaus ?

\- Ce n'était pas moi. Avoua-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. J'avais toujours mon téléphone sur moi et je…

Elle s'interrompit en se rappelant de son accident. Combien de temps avait était-elle inconsciente ? Combien de temps après est arrivé Klaus ? Elle ne voyait qu'une chose, quelqu'un avait pris son téléphone pendant qu'elle était inconsciente et avant que Nik' arrive. Mais qui ? Elle se souvint soudain du loup. Et si c'en était pas un. Kol la regarda et se demander à quoi elle pensait. Et puis, c'était quoi son accident ?

\- C'en était pas un. Chuchota-t-elle pensive. Le loup qui était en travers de la route était sûrement un Hybride ou un loup-garou.

\- Pourquoi avoir utilisé ton téléphone ? Murmura Kol en rangeant le sien, imaginant déjà tous ce qui ferait subir à celui qui avait causé son accident.

\- Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux et regardant l'objet dans sa poche.

Elle leva la main doucement et elle regarda l'Originel qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Abigaël prit le pieu et le retira de la poche du vampire. Il reposa son autre main sur le rebord de l'évier. Le pieu était d'une taille moyenne et blanc avec le manche foncé. Des fils argenté y étaient gravés. Depuis qu'elle savait pour les Originels et leur capacité à ne pas pouvoir mourir même par un simple pieu, elle ne pouvait imaginer que finalement, elle pourrait les perdre avec celui qu'elle tenait. Pour elle, ils étaient invincibles et jamais, ils ne seraient tués.

\- Pourquoi te prévenir de l'endroit d'où se trouve le pieu. Murmura-t-elle pensive. Pourquoi prévenir un Originel d'où se trouve quelque chose capable de les… Les tuer. Réfléchit-elle avec frustration, tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

\- De quoi Connor vous a-t-il parlé d'autres ? Demanda le vampire pour tenter de tout remettre en place.

\- Tu sais qu'ils ont des tatouages qu'ils utilisent comme marque de reconnaissance ? Demanda-t-elle en rangeant le pieu dans la poche intérieur du vampire.

\- Yep et seul les chasseurs ''pure'' et les potentiels peuvent les voir. Se rappela-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils s'appellent la confrérie des cinq. Les tatouages sont aussi une carte qui indique où se trouve Silas… Lui avoua-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui, il les baissa sur elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de garder ses esprits malgré l'intensité de son regard.

\- Donc il faut 5 chasseurs pour le savoir. Comprit le frère de Klaus, Abigaël confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Connor veut réveiller Silas en misant sur le fait qu'il ne le croira pas pour les Lignées. Kaleesia a pris contact avec lui pour le prévenir pour avoir un moyen d'éliminer Klaus si elle échouait dans ce qu'elle voulait faire.

\- Donc si Connor est si sûr de ça, alors 4 chasseurs doit sûrement être en route pour Mystic Falls. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre.

\- Jeremy est un potentiel… Avoua la brune après un moment d'hésitation, il la regarda ne s'attendant pas à ça. Connor espère que Jeremy le suivra pour vous tuer. Murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings, c'était hors de question pour elle de le laisser faire.

\- Alors, il faut éliminer Connor de l'équation on n'a pas le choix. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment Abigaël le retint en attrapant le côté de sa veste. Ils se figèrent en y prenant conscience. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste. Mais elle savait que sa proximité lui avait manqué, son odeur lui avait manqué, son touché lui manque. Kol ne fit aucun geste, elle ne devait pas, il ne devait pas. Mais après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, il avait pris conscience d'une chose. Qu'il soit près d'elle ou non, elle serait toujours en danger tant qu'elle serait proche d'eux. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle soit en sécurité, c'est qu'il soit près d'elle. Il se tourna sur Abigaël, qui avait les yeux rivés sur sa main qui tenait sa veste.

\- On n'a toujours le choix. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu ne parles pas de Connor, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau d'elle.

\- Peu importe, pas vrai ? Esquiva-t-elle en le lâchant. La priorité c'est les chasseurs. Dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Tu as raison. Je sais que le seul moyen de devenir un vrai chasseur est de tuer un vampire. A chaque vampire tuaient, le tatouage s'agrandit. Se remémora-t-il, il s'interrompit en voyant le regard pensif de la brune. Quoi ?

\- Damon et Stephen ont attaqués Rebekah pendant que Nik' venait me chercher. Lui révéla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas plus d'explication, mais si c'est vraiment un hybride ou un loup-garou qui a causé mon accident, alors c'était sûrement une distraction pour utiliser mon téléphone est t'envoyer le message.

\- Ce n'était pas pour le pieu qu'ils l'ont attaqués mais pour libérer Connor. Comprit l'Originel. Je sais par Nik' que le chasseur a été capturé par les Salvatore pendant quelques jours avant qu'il n'arrive à s'échapper.

\- Connor leur avait déjà révélé pour Silas. Comprit la brune. Stephen m'a bien baratiné sur le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Siffla-t-elle en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pour… Elle s'interrompit en ayant mis les pièces du Puzzle en place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kol en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avant de venir ici, tu étais au courant pour l'attaque ?

\- Oui, Rebekah m'a prévenu. Elle ne savait pas que j'avais déjà le pieu. Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

\- Le seul moyen pour que Jeremy devienne un chasseur c'est qu'il tue un vampire. Par logique s'il tue un Originel…

\- Tous les vampires de sa Lignée mourront, ce qui complétera le tatouage. Finit Kol en serrant ses mains sur le rebord et se décala sur le côté.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle vit Jeremy par-dessus son épaule. Merci les Talons. Mais elle vit surtout l'arbalète qu'il tenait dans sa main, le pieu prêt à être tiré.

\- Jeremy, arrête ! S'écria Abigaël.

Kol se retourna rapidement et écarta la jeune femme brusquement sur le côté. Jeremy tira la flèche sur l'Originel qui en bougeant la reçu dans le bras. Le frère de Klaus grogna et regarda Jeremy avec haine.

\- Tu vas me le payer. Grogna-t-il.

Jeremy se retourna et sortit de son champ de vision. Kol retira la flèche avec un grognement de gorge, puis il regarda Abigaël qui s'était cogné et qui était couché par terre. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise de son accident et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir contrôlé sa force, il l'avait encore blessé. Il s'approcha et la pris délicatement dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le canapé. Quand il se redressa pour faire payer l'attaque à Jeremy, il fut percuté avec violence et atterri brutalement contre le mur, il se releva à vitesse vampirique et sourit sadiquement en voyant celui qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Toi au moins, personne ne m'en voudra de te tuer. Grogna-t-il en prenant son visage vampirique.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Répliqua Tyler tandis que ses yeux virèrent au jaune et que ses dents s'allongèrent.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Sourit Kol en se jetant sur lui.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait ça… Murmura la vampire quand Klaus s'assit près d'elle.

\- Moi cela ne m'étonne pas. Répondit l'Hybride. Abigaël et Lui se détestent et il me déteste.

\- Mais de là à lui causer un accident. Chuchota-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Faut croire que la vengeance est plus importante que l'amour pour lui. Dit-il. Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, il posa ses yeux bleus sur elle. Quoi ? Abigaël est ta meilleure amie et pourtant à cause de lui, elle aurait pu mourir. S'il t'aimait autant, il ne s'en serait pas pris à elle, même pour me nuire.

\- Et t'y connais quelque chose à l'amour ? Commença à s'énerver Caroline en se levant et mis ses poings sur ses hanches en le regardant.

\- Tu sais très bien que oui. Dit-il en se levant, elle se recula d'un pas. Jamais je n'ai parlé de ma vie d'humain, à qui que ce soit, avant toi. Les deux seules à qui j'ai confié quoi que ce soit, c'est toi et Abigaël. Je me suis même mille fois excusé pour avoir voulu te sacrifier et pour la morsure de Tyler que je lui ai obligé de te faire. Je suis bien heureux d'un côté qu'il a provoqué cet accident car maintenant, tu remarques qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait que tu le crois. Moi, au moins j'assume qui je suis, ce que je suis et surtout ce que je fais. Demande-lui d'ailleurs si c'est vrai, j'en mettrais ma main au feu qu'il le niera. J'ai dit que j'allais t'attendre, mais je ne vois plus pourquoi je le devrais alors que tu trouves des raisons pour m'en vouloir. Tu m'as avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi et là, Tyler est revenu et tu fais marche-arrière. Encore. Alors qu'il a sûrement couché avec la louve qui s'est pointé dans cette ville. Je n'en peux plus d'essayer de faire des efforts, alors tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ? Très bien, maintenant, tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes. Déclara-t-il, il se détourna et s'éloigna de Caroline qui était abasourdis par son discours.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle avait été injuste avec lui. Elle lui avouait ses sentiments et elle faisait machine-arrière. Il avait été patient et Abigaël avait raison. A la force, il passerait à autre chose et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui ? Abigaël ? Elle savait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle dira. Stephen ? Même pas en rêve, il détestait les Originels, ainsi que Damon et Elena. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'histoire. Bonnie ? Idée saugrenue. Elle s'assit et se mit la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pardonner à Tyler car cela voudrait dire que c'était injuste d'en avoir voulu à Klaus pour Elena. Elle aimait Klaus, c'était indéniable et le fait de l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre lui soulevait le cœur, le fait qu'il pouvait embrasser une autre, la caresser, la mettait en colère.

\- Caro ? S'éleva une voix à ses côtés, elle tourna ses yeux et sourit mais pas si éblouissant.

\- Salut Bon-bon.

\- Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta la métisse.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Murmura la blonde en baissant la tête.

\- A propos de Klaus. Devina cependant la sorcière.

\- Comment tu… Commença-t-elle en la regardant surprise.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne suis pas Elena. Soupira Bonnie. Tu es amoureuse de Klaus et…

\- Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire. La coupa-t-elle.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Caroline. Déclara Bonnie qui étonna beaucoup Caroline, qui regarda son amie. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais comment tu peux avoir des sentiments pour lui… Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, du moins, pas jusqu'au point de ne pas voir à quel point il n'est pas le même avec toi. Sourit-elle en la regardant. Tu es mon amie et même si je n'approuve pas tes décisions, je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Merci Bonnie Bennett. Répondit Caroline en l'enlaçant.

\- Tu es forte Caroline Forbes. Murmura Bonnie. Tu feras toujours le bon choix pour ton bien. Pense à toi et plus aux autres. Conseilla-t-elle. Mais si Klaus _te_ fais du mal, je le tue. Prévint Bonnie en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour l'instant, vaut mieux qu'on s'occupe des chasseurs avant des histoires de cœur. Rigola-t-elle en s'éloignant doucement. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu es au courant pour Silas ? Demanda la bébé vampire.

\- Non. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Caroline commença son récit et se mit à tous lui raconter, même l'attaque avec Tyler.

\- Je n'y crois pas qu'il a osé faire ça. Siffla Bonnie en serrant les poings et sentant sa magie bouillonnait en elle.

\- Moi non plus. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas Abigaël et que c'est réciproque et qu'il déteste Klaus, mais à aller jusque-là… Murmura la fille du Sheriff. Je ne pourrais jamais le lui pardonner.

\- Et pour Klaus ? Demanda la sorcière en la regardant.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est arrivé… Il y a beaucoup de chose qui fait que je lui ai en quelque sorte pardonné… Je pense que c'est surtout le fait de son amitié avec Abigaël. Avoua la blonde.

\- Abigaël qui arrive à changer Kol et à avoir une amitié avec l'hybride psychopathe. Elle est épatante. Sourit la sorcière en pensant à leur amie commune.

\- Ça tu l'as dit. Rigola doucement la blonde.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Kol ricana nerveusement en baissant les yeux sur l'hybride qui le regardait avec haine. Le vampire avait son pied sur la gorge de l'Hybride, qui avait ses mains sur les chaussures.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin. Se moqua l'originel. On t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas se mesurer à plus fort que toi ? Tu n'es et ne seras jamais rien face à moi. Siffla-t-il en le regardant glacialement.

\- Tu n'es pas très malin. Rigola-t-il difficilement, qui fit plisser les yeux au frère de Klaus.

A la fin de sa phrase, il sentit une présence derrière lui, il se retourna rapidement et attrapa vivement l'intrus par le cou. Ce geste fit légèrement desserrer sa prise sur Tyler qui parvint à se libérer. Kol s'éloigna et roula des yeux.

\- En fait, tu n'es qu'une mauviette pour demander de l'aide à ta copine. Rigola Kol. Caroline est au courant que tu te la tape ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Attaqua la brune.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es rien qu'un loup, je suis un Originel. Répliqua le vampire en se jetant sur eux.

Il balança Tyler loin de lui, puis attrapa la jeune femme par le cou en la plaquant contre le mur.

\- Je ne sais ce qu'il peut bien te trouver, tu es banale et inintéressante. Dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas avec une vraie indifférence.

\- Vu ce que tu as fait à celle que tu aimes, je ne voudrais pas avoir ton intérêt. Rigola sèchement Haley, piqué par la critique.

Les yeux de Kol se refroidirent et Haley sentit toute la menace que pouvait faire ressentir un vampire aussi puissant que Kol. Seulement, elle se reprit vite, elle écarta la main qui était sur son cou d'un mouvement de bras et lui donna un coup de pied, elle voulut lui donner un coup de poings, il l'attrapa son poing et lui tordit dans le dos, face à Tyler qui s'était relevé.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte qu'une fille sait se battre mieux que toi. Se moqua Kol sans une once de moquerie cependant. Mais vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver. Grinça-t-il d'une voix froide tout en rapprochant Haley de lui et elle fut collé dos à lui. Je resterais où je suis si j'étais toi. Prévint-il quand Tyler se rapprocha d'un pas. J'ai une question et tu as intérêt de ne pas me mentir sinon je lui brise la colonne.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il appuya légèrement dans le dos de la brune mais assez fort pour qu'un léger craquement se fit entendre. Haley grimaça à la douleur et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Tyler ne laissa voir aucun signe qui montrait qu'il s'inquiétait pour la louve et Kol savait qu'en fin de compte il s'en fichait, à moins que c'était un bon comédien.

\- Aucun des Hybrides de Klaus ou quelqu'un avec du bon sens ne se risquerait à le mettre en rogne… Donc il ne reste plus que vous deux. Qui a causé l'accident d'Abigaël ?

\- C'est elle. Répondit-il instantanément en regardant l'Originel droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Tyler, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Parce que même si je déteste Klaus et Abigaël, je ne ferais jamais ça à Caroline. Répondit Tyler en regardant la brune.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais au Appalaches. S'écria-t-elle en tentant de se débattre, mais Kol resserra sa prise.

\- Tu t'es fait des films. Dit-il en secouant la tête, voulant faire croire qu'elle était une menteuse.

\- C'est lui qui a causé son accident pour se venger de Klaus. Commença à déclarer la brune. Damon a dit qu'il fallait juste qu'il la distrait, mais il lui a fait faire un accident pour qu'elle soit morte car il savait que cela allait enrager Klaus. Ils t'ont fait venir ici pour te tuer et finir ce qu'il avait commencé en sachant qu'elle avait survécu et il voulait te faire tout passer sur le dos pour qu'il ne le suspecte pas. Débita-t-elle avec haine.

Kol avait écouté sans l'interrompre, il vit Tyler cillait et se reprendre rapidement. Haley avait raison. Comment Caroline avait pu s'enticher d'un crétin pareil ? Une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans rien. La colère bouillonnait en lui. Il aurait presque pitié d'elle, elle l'avait suivi parce qu'il l'avait manipulé. Pour quelque chose dont, ils auraient dû savoir ce qui allait se passer en affrontant les Mikaelson.

\- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, tu es complètement folle. Objecta l'Hybride, campant sur ses positions et pouffant pour donner du poids à ses paroles.

\- Vous me donnez mal à la tête. Soupira Kol en fermant les yeux. Mais ta réponse fut si rapide et la sienne si sincère… Il les rouvrit et regarda Tyler et ce dernier se retint de reculer d'un pas. De plus, tu as beaucoup plus de raison de vouloir t'en prendre à Abigaël.

A ses mots, il plongea sa main dans le dos de la brune et attrapa son cœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

\- Faîtes… Pas ça… Haleta-t-elle suppliante.

\- Merci de m'avoir tous dis. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si cela peut te rassurer, il te rejoindra. Dit-il en lui arrachant le cœur.

Haley écarquilla les yeux et s'effondra au sol. Tyler serra les dents en regardant le corps sans vie, il leva les yeux sur Kol qui lui, regardait le corps à moitié satisfait. Une de moins. Il leva les yeux et son regard s'obscurcit et l'Hybride se prépara à l'attaque.

\- Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Déclara-t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Tyler tenta d'esquiver mais Kol le plaqua, sans qu'il comprenne et comment, contre le mur. Le vampire lui enserra la gorge ce qui l'empêcha de respirer. Kol se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je te tuerais bien mais la mort rapide serait trop douce pour toi. Et j'ai envie d'en laisser un peu à Klaus. Dit-il dans un rictus mauvais et sadique que Tyler en frissonna inconsciemment.

Kol lui brisa la nuque et l'Hybride s'écroula au sol. L'Originel serra les poings pour ne pas lui arracher la tête. Klaus lui en voudrait sûrement de s'être amusé tout seul, alors il prit sur lui ? Jamais, il n'aurait s'en prendre à Abigaël. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Haley, elle était beaucoup trop sûre d'elle et voilà ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était pas très intelligente pour croire ce chien de Lockwood. Il puait le mensonge et ce type le dégoûtait. Il grogna lorsqu'un pieu se planta dans sa jambe, il se retourna et jura intérieurement en voyant Jeremy, il pouvait voir la haine dans ses yeux.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Grinça-t-il.

\- Toi non plus, tu vas le regretter.

\- Arrête ton cinéma. On sait tous les deux que tu ne me tueras pas à cause de ma cousine. Ricana vainqueur le jeune Gilbert.

Kol grogna sourdement à cette vérité et il se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer brutalement contre le mur, qui le fit perdre son arme.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Prévint-il d'une voix froide. Je sais que tu es un chasseur potentiel et Abigaël sait aussi que je protégerais ma famille même en froid. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité en esquissant un sourire convaincant, qui fit grincer des dents le jeune homme.

Kol voulait donner une bonne leçon à ce gamin, pour qui se prenait-il ? Le vampire fit ressortir ses crocs et les veines sous ses yeux, il s'apprêtait à le mordre quand des balles en bois le transpercèrent dans le dos, il grogna en lâchant Jeremy qui toussa en s'écartant de l'Originel.

\- Jer' va-t'en. S'écria la voix d'Elena.

\- Salle petite… Commença Kol en arrivant à s'écarter à vitesse vampirique.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda Elena en faisant le tour de la pièce des yeux.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Grogna Jeremy en reprenant sa respiration. Il les a tués. Murmura le potentiel en regardant Haley et Tyler.

\- Tyler a juste la nuque de brisé. Souffla Elena de soulagement.

\- Et c'est ce qu'il risque de t'arriver. S'éleva une voix froide derrière elle, elle ne put se retourner qu'il enserra la main autour de son cou et qu'il l'a colla dos à lui, elle se figea en lâchant son arme sous la surprise.

\- Lâche-là. Grogna Jeremy d'une voix glaciale.

\- Pas envie. Sourit-il, cependant il la balança violemment contre le meuble télé derrière eux, elle s'écroula inconsciente, puis il se jeta sur Jeremy.

* * *

 **Du côté de Caroline :**

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surprise étant donné dans qu'elle monde on vit… Murmura la sorcière Bennett.

\- Moi non plus. Répondit Caroline dans un soupir. Mais comment dire ça à Abigaël ?

\- Le mieux c'est… Cela serait d'en parler avec Katherine. Lui dit Bonnie avec de la réticence à l'idée de demander à la vampire.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle nous dira la vérité ? Pouffa la bébé vampire non convaincue.

\- Je pense qu'elle nous le dira parce que cela concerne Abigaël. Objecta Bonnie en la regardant.

\- J'espère que cela pas ce que l'on pense… Déjà qu'Abigaël n'avait aucune idée du passé de sa mère, maintenant qu'elle n'a aucune idée de sa vraie famille… Je ne pense pas qu'elle le supportera. Murmura Caroline en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

\- De toute façon, dès que l'on côtoie du surnaturel ou que l'on a un lien avec, on peut tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est les pouvoirs qu'elle a. Murmura Bonnie pensive.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda la blonde en la regardant.

\- Connor nous as dit que Silas était incontrôlable depuis qu'il les avait découvert. Lui rappela la petite-fille de Sheila.

\- Tu penses que s'ils se manifestent, elle deviendra comme lui ? Non pas Abigaël. Déclara Caroline sûre d'elle.

\- Tu la connais comme moi, elle est nerveuse et je ne connais pas plus impulsive qu'elle, excepté peut-être Klaus, Kol et Damon mais c'est des vampires ce qui est différent. Réfléchit Bonnie, elle était inquiète surtout en connaissant le caractère de leur amie commune.

\- Mais tu es là Bon-bon, même si elle perd le contrôle tu pourras l'aider j'en suis certaine. Objecta Caroline avec un sourire confiant. Tu es la mieux placé pour l'aider si c'est le cas.

\- Peut-être. Répondit-elle peu convaincu tout de même. Il faut être sure de ce qu'on avance avant de supposer quoi que ce soit. Déclara-telle.

* * *

 **Du côté de Kol :**

\- Tu as de la chance, j'aime jouer à cache-cache. S'éleva la voix ironique de l'Originel.

Kol monta les escaliers. Ce gamin se croyait malin d'attaquer un Originel ? Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le tuer mais il avait besoin d'avoir une leçon. Il croyait que parce que c'était un chasseur potentiel qu'il pouvait l'avoir lui ? Kol Mikaelson ? Comment Abigaël pouvait avoir des cousins pareils ? Comment la petite Sorcière Bennett qui était intelligente, et se l'avouer était jolie, pouvait s'enticher d'un gamin pareil ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce siècle. Arrivée dans le couloir, il entendit les battements de cœur rapide de Jeremy, il sourit en défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied.

\- Tu es ridicule. Sourit Kol en le voyant pointé son arme sur lui, il tira le pieu mais il l'attrapa d'une main sans aucune difficulté. Et stupide. Continua le frère de Klaus tandis qu'il attrapa un deuxième.

Jeremy se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Kol roula des yeux et contourna la pièce à vitesse vampirique et rattrapa rapidement le jeune homme et le frappa au visage et le balança dans l'escalier. Le chasseur potentiel gémit de douleur, sa tête lui tournait et son bras le faisait souffrir étant très mal tombé dessus.

\- Je sais que les tatouages commencent généralement par le bras, non ? Dur dilemme. Soupira Kol en descendant les marches tranquillement. Jeremy se redressa tant bien que mal en grimaçant à la douleur dans sa jambe. Si je te tue, elle m'en voudra et Klaus par la même occasion. Si je t'arrache un membre, même si je te guéris cela sera pareil. Réfléchit Kol dans un soupir ennuyé.

Il attrapa le bras douloureux du jeune homme qui grinça et serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'émettre un son et de réjouir le vampire. Ce dernier le tira et Jeremy tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, sa tête cogna sur les marches et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Kol sourit satisfait de voir de la peur et de la douleur dans les yeux bleus du frère d'Elena. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, il se dirigea dans la cuisine mais il fut frappé par derrière. Il s'arrêta et attrapa son attaquant par le cou et sourit mesquinement en croisant un regard noisette.

\- Que c'est beau l'amour fraternel. Ironisa le brun.

\- C'est sûr que je me suis jamais amusé un planter un pieu dans son cœur. Attaqua glacialement la descendante de Katherine, avec mal à cause de la poigne du vampire.

Kol plissa les yeux et la rejeta en arrière et une fois de plus, pour pas changer, elle frappa violemment contre la porte de l'entrée et gémit à la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne. Avant que Kol ne puisse s'amuser du spectacle que lui donner cette pathétique humaine, Tyler qui avait repris ses esprits se jeta sur le frère de son ennemi, qui lâcha Jeremy lorsqu'il le percuta de plein fouet, atterrissant dans la cuisine. Tyler en profita pour attraper le pieu en chêne blanc et le balança discrètement à Jeremy. Il frappa Kol qui ne sentit évidemment rien. Il leva son poing pour lui remettre un coup mais le vampire l'attrapa et lui brisa la nuque une seconde fois. L'attaque de Tyler et en voyant la posture de l'Originel, Jeremy sentit l'adrénaline montait dans son corps et endormissent la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il se leva en attrapant le pieu et se précipita sur Kol. Ce dernier se tourna quand Jeremy avait levé le bras pour le planter dans le torse de l'Originel, seulement, une tornade brune s'interposa entre lui et l'Originel. Jeremy stoppa sa main juste qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cousine. Kol fut surpris de la voir devant lui. Jeremy se figea en voyant le regard déterminé et énervé et de sa cousine. Quelques secondes passèrent quand Kol reprit ses esprits et regarda Jeremy.

\- Tu éviteras d'avoir la honte face à ta cousine. Se moqua le frère de Klaus.

Il attrapa Abigaël par la taille et sortit de la maison à vitesse vampirique, laissant Jeremy au milieu de la cuisine.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Chapitre court mais cela est normal, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'histoire de Silas et des Parker ;-)**

 **Verdict ? Bien, nul, Passable ?**

 **Le Kolabi ? Le Klaroline ? L'attaque de Tyler et d'Haley ainsi que sa révélation et sa mort ? La discussion entre Caroline et Bonnie ? Abigaël qui s'interpose ?**

 **A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans la suite ? Comment va se dérouler la discussion entre Kol et Abigaël ? Quel avenir pour le Klaroline ? Comment va-t-elle réagir face à Tyler et ma mort d'Haley ? Quel lien entre Abigaël et les Parker ? Silas se réveillera-t-il ?**

 **J'attends vos suppositions et vos reviews avec impatience, n'hésitez surtout pas :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée vu l'heure tardive et à bientôt pour ''Jeux ou Sentiments ? » »**

 **Xoxo :***


	23. Confrontations

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ^^**

 **Je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard, mais pour faire court : Je travaillais beaucoup ses dernières semaines et avec les fêtes et le taffe en même temps, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de continuer et je me suis beaucoup creusé les méninges pour ce chapitre, donc pas trop évidemment…**

 **En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne année, ainsi qu'un bon Noel :-)**

 **Je voudrais remercier, tous ceux qui me suivent, qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris et de vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^ Merci pour votre soutien et pour vos encouragements qui me donne envie de finir cette histoire :***

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **WhiteBlackGrey :** _Coucou, j'ai vu ça et je suis contente de te revoir ma belle ^^  
Je suis toujours autant ravie de voir que mon histoire et tout le reste te plaît toujours, cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je m'en doute pour son histoire et je suis ravie que cela te plaise, l'histoire des Parker sera aussi différente et j'espère que cela te plaira._

 _Je ne suis pas du tout surprise de ta réaction concernant Abigaël et Klaus et je t'avoue que j'avais prévu cela depuis le début ahah._

 _Et oui, il va faire son entrée et plus tôt que tu ne le penses et tu vas bientôt être contente. J'adore Kai, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire et j'étais obligée de le mettre dans mon histoire ^^ J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour Kai et je ne sais pas si je vais le mettre en couple *sifflement innocent*_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne année et à bientôt j'espère pour la suite, je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Bonsoir Miss, j'aime bien tes idées mais malheureusement je sais déjà l'histoire de Kai, elle sera la même mais différente de l'Original, j'avais juste des hésitations sur comment le faire entrer dans l'histoire._

 _Je garde le suspense sur la relation qu'il aura avec les Mikaelson *sourire sadique*_

 _Je suis d'accord avec toi mais elle va bientôt, enfin, ouvrir les yeux sur Tyler et il y aura bientôt du Klaroline, car j'adore ce couple même si je leur fais un peu la misère alors que je ne supporte pas dans les autres fictions mdr Et il n'y aura sûrement pas de Camille car elle me soûle celle-là. Je l'aime pas non plus Haley, c'est pour ça que je l'ai tué ahah._

 _Je comprends aussi Tyler mais je le déteste quand même, il ne sert plus à rien dans la série. Je garde le suspense sur la confrontation, même si j'avoue que je ne m'éternise pas dessus pour l'instant. Il y aura de l'avance dans ce chapitre mais il n'y aura plus dans le prochain et tu vas savoir pourquoi ;-)_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne année et à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Coucou toi ^^_

 _Je parie que tu parles du Kolabi ? :-) Et oui mais bon, cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite *sourire sadique*_

 _Je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser sur ce passage et tu sauras pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre. Ahah je suis ravie que cela ait fait son effet pour Kol, c'est ce que je voulais. Tyler ne va pas mourir, pour l'instant._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne année et à bientôt pour la suite,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Coucou ^^_

 _Je sais pas, je ne sais pas pour le Bonkai *sourire innocent* Cela sera tout en tension quand ils apprendront pour Abigaël mais oui, le Klaroline sera endgame, cela est obligé. Pour Tyler, j'y réfléchi… :-p_

 **Jess1545 :** _Coucou, voici la suite, bisous et bonne année._

 **Yaya :** _Coucou, je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs ^^ Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise, cela me réchauffe le cœur et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant,_

 _Je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne année et à bientôt,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- D'accord. Salut Dom. Elle raccrocha dans un soupir.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai appelé le Garage pour qu'ils viennent chercher ma voiture et qu'ils l'emmènent à Los Angeles et que Han puisse la réparer, j'irai la chercher une fois terminé. Je ne prendrais pas le risque qu'il soit en danger. Dit-elle en regardant le vampire à ses côtés.

Après avoir quitté la maison des Gilbert, Kol avait emmené Abigaël près de la chute. Ils n'avaient rien dit et la brune s'était assise au bord de la falaise, les yeux dans le vague. Kol avait gardé ses distances et s'était adossé à un arbre derrière la brune et l'avait observé. Abigaël avait appelé Dom et l'avait prévenu, elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait eu un accident mais qu'elle n'avait rien eu de grave. Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait à peine cru mais il n'avait rien demandé de plus. Dom avait été assez dans des affaires et elle ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, lui et sa famille.

\- Je t'ai encore fait du mal…

\- Arrête. L'intima-t-elle sèchement. J'en ai marre de t'entendre dire ça. Souffla-t-elle en ne lâchant pas la cascade des yeux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- J'ai envie d'arracher la tête à Tyler. Grogna-t-elle en pensant à l'Hybride.

\- Cela ne sera pas un problème. Sourit-il sadiquement.

\- Aucun mal ne doit lui être fait. Rétorqua la brune en plissant les yeux et le regarda.

\- Il a failli te tuer. Grogna-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant. Ma vie ne te concerne plus depuis que tu as quitté la ville.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Répliqua Kol tout en se levant à son tour.

\- Tu es parti juste parce que tu as ce que tu voulais.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça. Se calma-t-il en la fixant intensément.

\- Peu importe. Maintenant tu peux repartir, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Je ne partirais pas. Déclara-t-il en s'approchant la faisant reculer d'un pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'approcher, elle savait comment cela se finissait à chaque fois et elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de se perdre dans ses bras à nouveau. Il l'abandonnerait encore une fois.

\- Très bien ? Fais bien ce que tu veux. Soupira-t-elle en se retournant et commença à partir.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Soupira-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner et la suivant.

\- Je rentre. Et loin de toi…

\- On est à 20km de chez Nik'.

\- Et alors ? J'ai fait pire que ça. Sourit-elle une demi-seconde avant de faire un mouvement pour le contourner mais il lui attrapa le bras et un frisson les parcouru l'un comme l'autre. Elle se dégagea et le contourna de nouveau.

\- C'est hors de question que je te laisse partir seule et en pleine nuit. Déclara-t-il avec sérieux en se postant de nouveau devant elle.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Murmura-t-elle sa voix moins sèche qu'elle l'avait voulu. Sa proximité la déstabilisée comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs.

\- Non. Chuchota-t-il en réponse. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je partirais après cette histoire. Continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et la força doucement à le regarder. Elle fuyait ses yeux un instant puis posa son regard émeraude dans son regard ténèbres. Et elle s'y perdit comme à chaque fois, il rapprocha son visage du sien et elle ferma ses yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque le souffle du vampire lui caressa le visage.

\- Je sais que… Commença-t-il d'une voix basse, ce qui la fit frissonner. Même si je suis loin, tu ne seras pas en sécurité. Elle sentit ses doigts exercer une légère pression sur son visage mais sans lui faire mal. Dis-moi que tu veux que je parte et je le ferais. Cette fois, c'est ton choix. Dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement et elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle ne sentit plus son souffle.

\- Ce que je veux… C'est d'arrêter de jouer… Je ne veux pas que d'un jour ou l'autre, tu décides de partir… Car je… Je… Elle ferma les yeux impossibles de formuler ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans un temps qui semblait durer une éternité. Elle ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle ressentait à vive voix mais il le savait. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas le dire, lui dire. Car malgré leurs sentiments respectifs, c'était un amour impossible. Amour entre une humaine et un vampire ? Comment résister à cela à part faire quelque chose qu'il refusait : La transformer. Jamais, il ne la transformerait, jamais il ne pourrait s'y résoudre, sauf peut-être si elle lui en parlait d'elle-même, qu'elle le souhaitait, il n'était pas Damon, jamais, il ne la forcerait. Abigaël ne le pouvait simplement pas. Elle n'avait jamais dit ses trois petits mots si important à qui que ce soit, sauf à ses frères, à Caroline et à ses cousins. Ses trois mots étaient beaucoup trop important pour elle pour les exprimer. Kol était parti et si elle disait ses mots et pour elle-ne-savait-qu'elle-raison, il repartait, alors elle ne pourrait le supporter. Les trois mots étaient la ligne qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais franchir pour quelqu'un et surtout pas un homme, pas un homme comme Kol en qui, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait. Elle s'était toujours moquée sur ''avoir du contrôle'' sur Caroline, mais elle était pareil qu'elle, elle n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le dessus, de partir à l'aveuglette dans une mission ou une relation. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il passa son bras sous sa jambe et qu'il la souleva sans aucune peine. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et leurs visages ne se retrouvèrent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mélangeant et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

\- Je ne partirais plus, sauf si… Si tu le décide. Murmura-t-il en se faisant violence pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et gardant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Comme si tu allais m'écouter. Répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, il lui rendit avec son célèbre sourire qui disait qu'elle avait totalement raison.

\- Il n'y aura pas de sexe. Prévint-elle sérieusement en le sentant la rapprocher de lui.

\- Je n'en demande pas tant. Rigola-t-il doucement. Abigaël roula des yeux en sachant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sérieux.

Il fronça subitement les sourcils et Abigaël se demandait à quoi il pensait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'il partit à vitesse vampirique et prit la direction du manoir de son frère.

* * *

 **Du côté de Jérémy :**

Celui-ci était toujours figé dans la cuisine mais il avait baissé le bras. Jérémy regardait là où c'était trouvée sa cousine et l'Originel, il avait été plus que surpris lorsqu'Abigaël s'était interposée, prête à prendre le coup à sa place. Il ne comprenait pas, était-elle vraiment amoureuse de Kol ? Il ne pouvait douter après qu'elle l'ait sauvé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il regrettait d'être parti et il devait avoir toutes les réponses. Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et se précipita sur Elena qui s'était redressée doucement sur ses mains. Il posa un genou à terre et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui se recula brusquement.

\- C'est moi El'. Rassura-t-il doucement.

\- Jer' ? Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien. Soupira-t-elle heureuse en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle grimaça quand il lui rendit son étreinte. Outch.

\- Toi ça va ? Inquiet de son gémissement en s'écartant.

\- Oui, juste une douleur au dos, mais ce n'est rien. Dit-elle avec un sourire, puis le perdit. Kol ?

\- Il est encore vivant. L'informa Jérémy.

\- Toi tu l'es. Remarqua Elena, s'attendant pas à le voir debout et juste avec une légère blessure sur la tempe.

\- Abigaël s'est interposée. L'informa-t-il avec un air pensif.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle... Commença la brune.

\- Elle l'aime. La coupa Jérémy en la regardant et certain de ce qu'il disait.

\- Il l'a manipule. Répliqua Elena en plissant les yeux et en se relevant lentement.

\- Je ne crois pas. Lui dit-il en se souvenant de la manière que Kol avait protégé sa cousine et du regard qu'il lui avait lancé en croyant qu'il lui ferait du mal.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Grogna légèrement Elena en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Elle se figea en voyant le cadavre d'Haley et le corps de Tyler dans le couloir des escaliers, la nuque brisée. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé quand elle était inconsciente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Elena dans un souffle.

\- Nos ennemis ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'ont crois. Répondit Jérémy en jetant un regard noir à Tyler que capta Elena.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris quand il était planqué dans les escaliers, ce qui choqua Elena et qui s'assit sur le canapé en fixant sans le voir le corps sans vie de la louve.

\- Comment Tyler a pu faire ça…

\- Son désir de vengeance est apparemment plus fort que son amour pour Caroline. Murmura avec colère le chasseur potentiel.

\- Et si c'était pour tromper Kol ? Suggéra la brune.

\- Elena… Commença Jérémy.

\- Il a menti pour le mettre hors de lui et que tellement, il serait furieux, il penserait qu'à le tuer et comme ça tu pouvais le tuer.

\- Arrête ! Ordonna brusquement Jérémy en se levant, faisant sursauter sa sœur. Je me suis repassé la scène en boucle et en boucle. Haley avait l'air plus que sincère et Tyler n'a pas vraiment insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Kol avait l'air vraiment furieux de le savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'a manipule mais qu'il est vraiment sincère et crois pas que je dis ça par guettait de cœur mais il faut arrêter de se voiler la face.

\- Je commence à bien t'aimer. S'éleva une voix sarcastique derrière Elena.

Celle-ci se leva et regarda haineusement l'hybride Originel, qui n'affichait aucune émotion sauf de la colère en voyant le corps de Tyler, il fit un pas mais Elena se plaça rapidement devant lui.

\- Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal. Menaça la descendante de Katherine.

\- Dégage de mon chemin. Grogna Klaus.

\- Sinon tu vas me tuer ? Provoqua la brune.

\- Ne me tentes pas, je peux revoir l'idée de te vider de ton sang.

\- Fais ça et Abigaël te détestera.

Klaus n'hésita pas et plaqua Elena contre le mur mais pas assez fortement pour lui faire mal. Jérémy fit un pas mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il ne lui fera rien et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire non plus. Klaus rapprocha son visage de la brune et celle-ci frissonna de peur.

\- Tu devrais plutôt penser à Abigaël, sur ce qui est arrivée ce soir et votre plan contre Kol. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix basse qui était d'autant plus effrayante. Je me demande qui elle détestera. Sourit-il sans une once d'humour cependant.

Il la relâcha en voyant sa peur dans son regard, il perdit son sourire.

\- Je l'amène avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non et j'en ferais ce que je veux. Prévint-il catégorique.

Il s'avança et prit Tyler par le bras et le tira sans ménagement. Klaus s'arrêta et tendit seulement la main en direction de Jérémy sans le regarder. Celui-ci s'avança et lui donna le pieu en chêne blanc sans aucune hésitation. Elena lui lança un regard noir.

\- Sage décision. Lui dit simplement l'Hybride en sortant de la maison.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as donné ? Lui demanda sévèrement sa ''sœur''.

\- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Répliqua-t-il en retour. Je ne peux rien contre lui et moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre de vos guerres et surtout en voyant qu'ils tiennent à elle. Et je te rappel que c'est Tyler qui a essayé de la tuer.

\- Kol aussi. S'écria Elena d'un coup.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jérémy sous le choc.

Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passée avec Kaleesia. Jérémy fut pensif mais ne dit rien à Elena. C'était la faute à Kaleesia mais il s'inquiétait de savoir ceci maintenant, il devait parler à Abigaël, il devait avoir précisément son point de vue sur cette histoire.

\- Peu importe. Je veux voir Klaus lui foutre une raclée pour ce qu'il a fait. Déclara-t-il en sortant de la maison, sous le choc d'Elena mais elle ne put se résoudre à le laisser seul et le suivit en envoyant un message à Stephen et Damon.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus :**

Celui-ci arriva au Manoir toujours en traînant Tyler. Damon était dans le fauteuil avec un verre de Bourbon. Stephen était debout près de la cheminée à regarder le feu qui crépitait. Rebekah soupira pour la énième fois assise sur le canapé. Ils tournèrent la tête et regardèrent avec colère l'Hybride au sol, même Damon.

\- Il est encore en vie ? Demanda Rebekah en se levant.

\- Oui, mais peut-être pas pour très longtemps. Sourit mauvaisement Klaus en regardant Tyler. C'est Kol qui lui a brisé la nuque.

\- Où est-il maintenant ? Demanda Stephen en parlant du jeune frère.

\- Aucune idée mais je pense qu'on le verra bientôt. Où est Caroline ? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant pas la blonde dans la pièce.

\- Dehors. Répondit simplement Rebekah.

Il ne fit pas un geste qu'un grognement retentit. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes vers Tyler, qui se réveilla doucement. C'est à ce moment-là que Caroline arriva avec un visage fermé. Tyler ouvrit lentement les yeux et se frotta la nuque en grimaçant de douleur. Il tourna les yeux et pâlit en voyant le groupe qui le regardait furieusement, surtout Caroline où il pouvait voir une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans ses yeux, pour n'importe qui, même pas pour Klaus. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le prit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur et Tyler gémit sous la douleur.

\- Ne me sort pas le même baratin que tu as dû servir à mon frère, cela ne te feras juste que de te tuer plus rapidement. Siffla Klaus en enroulant sa main autour de sa gorge. Tu n'as même idée de toute les tortures que je meurs d'envie de te faire. Déclara l'Hybride en lui plantant le pieu en chêne blanc proche de son cœur.

Tyler écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration se coupa, puis il haleta difficilement en tentant de se dégager, mais ce fut vain. Klaus se délecta avec plaisir de la douleur et de la terreur dans les yeux du brun. Il appuya plus rapidement sur le pieu tout en le tournant dans son corps. L'hybride tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit.

\- Klaus, je veux lui parler. Intervint doucement la voix de sa douce derrière lui, sans aucun reproche.

L'Hybride relâcha Tyler à contre –cœur après quelques instants.

\- N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, cela ne servirait à rien. Aucun d'eux n'est avec toi. Prévint Klaus d'une voix froide.

Les Salvatore sortirent, suivit de Rebekah. Caroline et Klaus se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil et l'Hybride sortit. Un silence de plomb s'installa seulement brisé par la respiration haletante de Tyler, sa blessure guérit lentement et il put reprendre doucement sa respiration. Il leva les yeux vers Caroline qui continuait de le regarder furieusement et avec dégoût.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle après une bonne minute de silence.

\- Caroline, je n'ai...

\- N'essaye pas de me mentir, je ne suis plus la fille naïve que j'étais avant. Le coupa-t-elle sèchement en s'avançant. Comment tu as pu t'en prendre à elle ? Ta vengeance contre Klaus est si importante que tu tuerais Abigaël ? Ma meilleure amie ?

\- Ta meilleure amie qui flirte avec celui avec qui tu as des sentiments ? Répliqua Tyler en se relevant en vacillant légèrement. Il se retint de grimacer.

\- C'était Kaleesia. Répliqua Caroline en se pinçant les lèvres juste après, en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas démentie ses accusations.

Les yeux de Tyler se noircirent dangereusement. Alors, 'était donc bel et bien vrai. Elle avait des sentiments pour cet être ignoble.

\- C'était donc vrai. Grinça-t-il en plissant les yeux, tout en s'approchant.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit mais de toi voulant tuer Abigaël. Reprocha-t-elle, revenant au sujet.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu sais tout ? Murmura-t-il mystérieusement à son oreille, faisant référence à sa phrase plus tôt.

\- Je ne croirais plus un seul mot de ta bouche. Grinça-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne me croirais pas ? Répliqua-t-il pour la provoquer.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ils tournèrent la tête et furent surpris de voir Abigaël dans les bras de Kol. Il la posa doucement et la brune s'agrippa à son bras en soufflant plusieurs fois et passant sa seconde main dans ses cheveux, légèrement décoiffés par la course.

\- Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais vraiment à m'y habituer. Marmonna-t-elle en se redressant. Kol sourit puis le perdit en voyant Tyler qui les fixait avec colère et dégoût.

\- Tiens tu es encore en vie toi ? Remarqua sombrement Kol. Abigaël regarda l'Hybride et plissa les yeux en serrant les poings en repensant à sa voiture.

\- Pour l'instant. S'éleva la voix de Klaus en rentrant dans la pièce. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a dit chez les Gilbert.

\- Je pense que tu vas bien rire. Rigola Kol froidement en regardant l'Hybride, qui pâlit à vue d'œil bien qu'il ne voulait rien laisser transparaître. Mais on a deux personnes à attendre. Ajouta-t-il en regardant l'entrée.

A ses mots, la porte s'ouvrit et ils suivirent son regard. Elena et Jérémy apparurent. Ce dernier vit Abigaël et se précipita pour la serrer fortement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas Gël. Murmura le jeune Gilbert à son oreille et avec sincérité.

\- Je sais Jer'. Sourit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut tous avoir une petite discussion. Déclara Kol tandis que les cousins s'éloignèrent.

\- Toi tu restes là. Siffla Rebekah en rattrapant Tyler par la nuque, qui tentait de se faire la mal, voulant profiter de la distraction autour de Jérémy et d'Abigaël.

Kol raconta en détail ce qu'il lui avait dit en le caricaturant 'made in Kol'. Elena regarda Tyler comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, même si elle était au courant pour la distraction, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse aller aussi loin. Klaus serra les poings ainsi que Stephen. Damon resta imperturbable, il n'était pas vraiment en faute, vu qu'il n'avait pas suggéré l'accident à Tyler. Abigaël, Caroline et Jérémy regardèrent Tyler qui pâlit en voyant le regard sombre de Klaus sur lui, il grimaça légèrement en sentant les ongles de la blonde Originel pénétraient plus profondément sur sa peau. Le vampire finit son récit.

\- Espèce de sale… Commença haineusement Caroline en se précipitant sur lui, elle fut arrêtée par Klaus qui la retint.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Lui demanda Elena en secouant la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Klaus est un monstre et vous le savez tous depuis le début. Grogna-t-il. J'ai fait ce que vous êtes incapable de faire.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que l'on serait capable de tuer Abigaël ? Tu es plus con qu'on ne le croyait. Cracha Jérémy en sentant ses poings le démangeaient pour le frapper.

\- Si je compte bien vous êtes deux à avoir essayé ou à avoir voulu la tuer. Ricana Tyler en regardant Damon puis Kol.

\- Et si vous arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ? Soupira l'ex tueuse en sentant un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Comment tu peux les apprécier ? Demanda l'hybride. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Parce que je n'en ai rien à faire du passé, j'ai déjà assez vécu là-dedans pendant 9 ans. Répondit-elle en le regardant, calmement.

\- Tu ne veux pas me tuer _Dark Shadow_. Se moqua le brun avec un léger sourire narquois.

\- Si j'étais la tueuse je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Déclara-t-elle sombrement. Tu as eu de la chance que tu sois avec Caroline car cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de me débarrasser de toi. Avoua-t-elle sincèrement en plissant les yeux, ce qui le fit déglutirent et serrer les poings. Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à régler pour l'instant et beaucoup plus important que toi. Klaus, fais-en ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Déclara-t-elle ensuite.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'habituera à la cave pour l'éternité ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire démoniaque. Ma douce ? Lui demanda-t-il en regardant Caroline.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, il peut crever j'en ai plus rien à faire. Cracha-t-elle à Tyler.

\- Caroline écoute-moi… Tenta-t-il en se débattant.

\- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Déclara-t-elle catégorique en se dégageant doucement de l'hybride Originel.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il vit Abigaël s'évanouir, Kol la rattrapa vivement avant que sa tête ne frappe le sol.

\- Bi'. Appela la blonde, l'inquiétude prenant le pas sur la colère en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Elle doit seulement se reposer. La rassura Kol en soulevant la jeune femme.

Kol n'attendit pas de réponse, il prit la direction des escaliers. Il hésita un bref instant, puis il décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Avec tous ce qu'il se passait, il serait plus rassuré si elle était près de lui. Il entra dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit, il remonta la couverture sur elle et il se posa sur un fauteuil et l'observa. Dans le salon, ils le regardèrent partir puis Klaus regarda Tyler, qui était toujours aux prises de sa sœur.

\- Emmène-le à la cave et attache-le avec de la verveine. Ordonna calmement Klaus à Rebekah, elle hocha la tête et lui brisa la nuque.

La bonde le traîna par la main sous les regards haineux et partagés des présents. Le téléphone de Caroline sonna brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé, elle le sortit et décrocha en voyant son appelant.

\- Oui, Matt ?

\- _Tu es où ?_ Demanda-t-il et elle sentit l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Je suis chez Klaus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- _Je ne sais pas en fait. Je suis chez Bonnie, on parlait et elle s'est évanouie d'un coup et elle ne se réveille pas._ Expliqua rapidement le Quaterback.

Les présents froncèrent les sourcils. Bonnie s'était évanouie en même temps qu'Abigaël ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un lien ?

\- _Caroline_. Appela Matt en ayant pas de réponse.

\- Reste avec elle, j'arrive tout de suite mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiétait parce qu'Abigaël s'est évanouie aussi.

\- _Je pense qu'il y a de quoi s'inquiétait au contraire. Je sens que tu ne me dit pas tout._

\- J'arrive et je t'expliquerais. Déclara-t-elle en raccrochant. Matt a besoin de moi. Dit-elle aux autres en attrapant sa veste.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Elena en faisant un pas.

\- Non. Répliqua Caroline catégorique ce qui surprit Elena, elle se tourna vers elle. Je pense que tu devrais t'éloigner de cette histoire car tu en as assez fait, ainsi que vous. Cracha-t-elle en regardant Damon et Stephen.

\- Si j'étais toi Blondie, je… Commença Damon avant d'être brutalement coupé par Klaus qui le plaqua contre le mur, sa main enserrant sa gorge.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas le mieux pour donner des avertissements. Grogna Klaus, le regard noir. A la base, cela était ton idée de nous distraire. _Si j'étais toi_ , je me ferais très petit et j'éviterais de me faire remarquer, on n'est d'accord ? Demanda-t-il froidement en resserrant sa prise.

Damon hocha la tête difficilement mais ses yeux bleus le regardèrent avec haine, ce qui ne déstabilisa pas l'hybride Originel. Il le lâcha après quelques minutes.

\- Maintenant, il est tard alors dégagez de chez moi avant que je ne vous tues tous les trois. Déclara-t-il sérieusement. Et je m'en fou de mes hybrides dorénavant. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Elena qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester, elle la ferma, elle ne douta à aucun instant de la véracité de ses paroles à cet instant.

Les trois ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et sortirent sans un mot. Stephen se promit de s'excuser auprès d'Abigaël, même s'il savait que cela allait être compliqué dorénavant avec ses gardes du corps. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé et il en voulait énormément à Tyler, il remettait tout en doute. Devait-il continuer à détester les Originels ? De chercher un moyen de s'en débarrasser ? Il avait bien vu que les Originels protégeraient Abigaël coûte que coûte, qu'ils la considéraient comme un membre de sa famille. Klaus avait peut-être effacé ses souvenirs, fait des choses horribles et pourtant, Abigaël ne le détestait pas alors qu'il s'en était pris à eux. Ils devaient peut-être se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre eux. Il soupira discrètement. Il appréciait énormément la cousine d'Elena, elle était incroyable et étonnante. Il était pratiquement sûr que Kol avait de nouveau ses émotions et ce, grâce à Abigaël. Klaus s'était lié d'amitié avec elle et la protégeait. Rebekah la considérait comme sa sœur et cela était de même pour Elijah. De plus, Caroline avait, sans aucun doute, des sentiments pour l'hybride bien qu'il a tenté de la sacrifier des semaines plus tôt, alors peut-être qu'effectivement, il y avait du bon en eux, il était perdu et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi penser.

* * *

 **Chez Klaus :**

\- Quelle soirée. Soupira Rebekah en s'affalant sur le canapé, après que Caroline soit partie.

\- Huum. Acquiesça distraitement son frère aîné en se servant un Bourbon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la cadette Mikaelson.

\- C'est étrange que la sorcière s'est évanouie, pratiquement en même temps qu'Abigaël.

\- Tu penses que c'est dû au fait qu'elle a essayée de rentrer dans son esprit ? Demanda la blonde en fixant la nuit qui était tombée.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Kol devrait en savoir beaucoup plus que nous à ce sujet. Soupira Klaus en se postant devant la fenêtre.

\- On va faire quoi de Tyler ?

\- Pour l'instant, il est bien dans la cave et il y restera jusqu'à qu'on a réglé cette histoire de chasseur. Déclara l'hybride en finissant son verre.

Il monta sans un mot de plus en laissant sa sœur dans ses pensées. Il passa devant la chambre de son frère qui était entrouverte, il regarda à l'entrebâillement et vit celui-ci sur le canapé avec un verre de bourbon dans les mains. Il le tournait doucement ses yeux noirs dans le vague en regardant la jeune femme.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda Klaus en rentrant dans la chambre.

\- Bien. Répondit Kol sans le regarder. Sa peau est très froide et pourtant, son cœur bat normalement ainsi que sa respiration. Ajouta l'Originel.

\- On a peut-être trouvé une explication, concernant cela. L'informa l'hybride en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Kol en le regardant.

Klaus se mit à exactement tout lui raconter, ainsi que la visite de la jeune femme au Parker, leur théorie au sujet de Kaleesia et de Silas. Kol regarda celle qu'il aimait et tout tombait sous le sens. Ils auraient dû s'en rappeler mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient pu eu le temps de trop y penser. Il se souvenait maintenant de Kaleesia, il l'avait vu très peu mais il se souvenait qu'elle ressemblait énormément à Abigaël, sauf la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Par contre pour Silas, il ne trouvait aucune ressemblance physique. Mais il sentait qu'il devrait encore plus être attentif à Abigaël car si elle était comme son ancêtre alors il se pourrait que si elle avait effectivement des pouvoirs, alors cela serait possible qu'elle puisse perdre le contrôle.

\- Il faut attendre que la petite Sorcière se réveille. Soupira Kol en finissant son verre. Je pense que cela a un lien. Ajouta-t-il en ajoutant pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- Tu comptes repartir ? Demanda Klaus en le regardant inquisiteur.

\- Non. Répondit-il en le regardant.

\- Tant mieux, tu lui as assez brisé le cœur. Grogna l'hybride en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- J'ai senti ton odeur sur elle. L'informa son jeune frère, faisant s'arrêter Klaus au pas de la porte.

\- Tu insinues quoi ? Demanda l'Hybride Originel en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sans sa voix et ne se retournant pas.

\- Que j'ai aussi senti son odeur sur toi. Chuchota Kol et Klaus sentit une colère voilé mais qu'il sentit tout de même.

\- Tu es parti et elle avait besoin de parler, j'étais là et elle s'est endormie. Mentit l'Hybride avec conviction avant de quitter la pièce.

Kol regardait toujours la porte, puis Abigaël qui n'avait pas bougé. Quand il avait senti l'odeur de Klaus, plusieurs images avaient défilés dans son esprit et il avait senti la colère en lui. Il avait confiance en Abigaël et malgré tout, à Klaus aussi surtout concernant la jeune femme. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir et il ne comptait pas repartir, il n'allait plus la laisser. Il s'endormit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla et s'étira comme un chat. Elle se sentait toute engourdie, elle se releva en ouvrant les yeux et fronça les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle se retira des draps de soie. Elle sortit dans le couloir et elle reconnut celui des Salvatore. Elle descendit les escaliers en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Damon ? Stephen ? Appela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans la cuisine. Elle ne comprit pas et resta au milieu de la pièce. Elle fit marcher sa mémoire et se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait été avec Matt et que ce fut le trou noir. Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle eut soudain un pressentiment, elle sortit et découvrit la voiture de Damon, elle entra et vit les clefs sur le contact, elle trouvait cela bizarre qu'elle le soit, surtout à la valeur qu'elle avait pour Damon. Elle haussa les épaules et mit la voiture en route et prit la direction de la ville. Elle fut à moitié surprise de ne voir personne.

\- Je serais dans le rêve d'Abigaël ? Se demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le grill.

Elle sortit de la voiture et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était verrouillée, elle se servit de ses pouvoirs pour l'ouvrir et entra à l'intérieur, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et attrapa le journal qui était posé dessus, elle lut la date et ses soupçons furent confirmés.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Se demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension.

Puis elle se souvient de ce qu'Abigaël lui avait dit sur la fin de son rêve, elle sortit du grill, monta dans la voiture et reprit la direction du Manoir. Elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait arriver mais elle avait peut-être un moyen de savoir qui l'attaquait et qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle arriva rapidement sans avoir peur d'avoir un accident et arriva rapidement chez les Salvatore. A peine mit elle un pied à terre, qu'elle sentit une grande puissance venant de la bâtisse, elle plissa les yeux et entra à l'intérieur du Manoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver étant donné qu'elle était dans l'esprit à son amie ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes là. Je ressens votre magie. Dit-elle à voix haute, prête à attaquer.

\- Bizarre étant donné que je n'en génère pas. S'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il était plus grand qu'elle, il avait des cheveux bruns et courts, des yeux d'un bleu pratiquement semblable à ceux de Damon, et dans ceux-ci elle vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà ressentie mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une Bennett. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et en la détaillant de haut en bas avec un regard qui la fit frissonner, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle froidement en levant la main.

\- Oh je ne me suis pas présenté ? Quel malpoli je fais. Rigola-t-il en fixant ses yeux au sien. Je suis Kai. Kai Parker.

* * *

 **Et voici la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Désolé qu'il soit aussi court mais je suppose que vous avez deviné pourquoi hein ? ;-)**

 **Alors ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

 **Je suis méchante de couper là, je sais ahah mais c'est pour cela que vous m'aimez non ? :-p**

 **Et voilà notre grand Kai Parker qui entre en scène ahah ;-)**

 **Le moment Kolabi ?**

 **Le passage entre Klaus, Jeremy et Elena ?**

 **La confrontation avec Tyler ?**

 **La petite ''discussion'' entre Klaus et Kol ?**

 **Et oui c'était Bonnie mais je pense que vous l'avez deviné ahah ;-)**

 **Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis et n'hésitez surtout pas, positif ou non ^^**

 **Indice sur le prochain chapitre :**

\- Un moment Kolabi.

\- La vie de Kai Parker.

\- Retour des Parker à Mystic Falls.

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, à bientôt,**

 **Xoxo :***


	24. Dur révélation

**Bonsoir, bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Super ^^**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira sincèrement. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positive ou non, tant qu'elles sont constructives :-)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de m'appartiennent pas excepté Abigaël qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

 **Si vous écrivez une fiction et que vous voulez m'emprunter Abigaël, je ne vois aucun soucis, mais je souhaiterais être prévenue pour que je lise au moins l'histoire où qu'elle se trouve. :-)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Odessa :** _Coucou toi, merci, j'espère que cela sera le cas :-) Merci aussi pour ta review._

 _J'aime faire cela avec ses deux-là, cela respecte leurs personnages, enfin de mon point de vue._

 _Oui mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il soit un Originel hum hum. Kol le saura ce qu'il s'est passé mais peut-être pas de la façon que vous le croyez, j'espère que je te surprendrais ^^_

 _Pour Tyler, je vais le laisser de côté un peu et tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Il reviendra mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux en faire pour le moment._

 _Mon chouchou de Kai qui vient, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience et j'espère que les révélations te surprendront agréablement ;-)_

 _Passe une bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Sassy129 :** _Coucou Miss' Merci pour ta review ^^_

 _Tu as raté quelque chose. Kai s'est un de mes méchants préférés avec Klaus et Katherine. C'est un vrai sociopathe et je te conseille vivement de regarder la saison 6._

 _Kol ne sait pas qu'il s'est passé et il ne saura pas maintenant, il y a une jalousie par rapport à l'odeur de Klaus sur Abigaël et vice-versa._

 _Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^_

 _Moi, il m'énervait de trop dans la série donc j'essaye de le rendre plus ''cool'' dans mon histoire maintenant._

 _Tyler sera mis de côté quelques temps car je vais plutôt me concentrer sur le passé de Kai et des révélations et ils auront d'autres choses à régler que Tyler._

 _Bonne soirée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis ravie de savoir que mon histoire est ta préféré._

 _Et oui, Kol restera près d'Abigaël mais je peux rien dire sur s'il tiendra sa promesse ahah :-P_

 _L'arrivée de Kai va chambouler encore plus la vie à Mystic Falls et tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Ce qui fait que Tyler sera un peu mis de côté pour un certain temps. J'ai adoré écrire ce passage et surtout la confrontation avec Caroline, je peux te rassurer que Caroline et Tyler c'est bel et bien terminé._

 _Pour ce qui est de Kol, c'est surtout la jalousie qui parlait. Il ne le saura pas tout de suite qu'il s'est pas concrètement quelque chose et j'espère te surprendre de la façon qu'il le saura, mais je n'en dis pas plus :-)_

 _Bonne soirée ma belle,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

\- Tu es le type qui a massacré ses frères et sœurs. Affirma-t-elle avec dégoût et colère.

\- Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. Répondit Kai en haussant les épaules indifféremment avec un sourire en coin.

\- Des enfants ne méritent pas d'être tués ainsi. Cracha-t-elle.

Kai rigola et Bonnie plissa les yeux en le voyant rire, ses paroles ne lui faisaient rien et il se moquait littéralement d'elle. Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'envoyer brutalement contre le mur derrière lui, il grogna légèrement en se relevant et Bonnie sourit en voyant qu'il n'était plus autant amusée mais plutôt vexé.

\- Tu es puissante. Dit-il en reprenant son sourire qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher.

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil moqueur.

\- Parce que je te tues si tu refuses de me répondre. Menaça-t-elle en levant sa main. Toi, tu mérites de mourir après ce que tu as fait. Cracha-t-elle avec haine.

\- Tu as vraiment le caractère d'une Bennett. Rigola-t-il en ne craignant pas sa menace. Mais si tu me tues, aucun de vous n'aura la réponse. Provoqua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait une chance de savoir ce qu'il se passait et de surtout, savoir quel lien Abigaël avait avec les Parker. Mais devait-elle croire un meurtrier ? Un psychopathe ? En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix car elle ne savait pas comment rentrer étant donné qu'elle était dans la tête de son amie. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien d'ailleurs ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Ordonna-t-elle en se reculant.

\- Cela ne marche pas comme ça, ma beauté. Sourit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, sachant déjà la réponse. Et je ne suis pas ta beauté.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

\- C'est hors de question, tu es un psychopathe et ce n'est pas question qu'un type comme toi se retrouve en liberté.

\- Allez Bonnie. C'est du gagnant-gagnant non ? Tu as tes réponses et je me retrouve loin de cette prison. Cela s'appelle un échange équivalent. **(NDA : Petite référence à FMA que j'adore hihi)**

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi une fois à l'extérieur ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Ceci c'est mon problème. Répondit-il avec sérieux. Marché conclu ?

Bonnie serra les dents, elle ne pouvait pas accepter ceci, elle ne pouvait pas le sortir de là. Elle vit à son sourire mesquin qu'il ne ferait pas de jolie chose une fois sortie. Bonnie était une fille de parole mais elle ne pouvait conclure ce marché.

\- Très bien. Mentit-elle avec conviction.

\- Je vais juste te prévenir d'une chose Bon-Bon si tu m'entourloupe… Commença-t-il avec un sourire qui la fit frissonner, il s'approcha d'elle et elle leva le menton pour lui dire qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas. Je ne peux peut-être pas générer de magie, mais je peux prendre celle des autres. Révéla-t-il en lui prenant rapidement le bras.

Bonnie poussa un léger cri qu'elle tenta d'étouffer avec peine, elle sentit sa magie disparaître de son corps, elle voulut se dégager de l'emprise du brun mais celle-ci se raffermit autour de son bras.

\- Si je continue comme ça tu mourras, alors tu n'as rien a gagné sauf les informations que je possède. L'informa-t-il avec fierté en la relâchant et se recula.

Bonnie sentit ses jambes vacillaient et elle se tient au mur pour ne pas tomber en inspirant profondément, elle se tient la tête et ses forces lui revinrent petit à petit, elle regarda Kai et celui-ci alluma la cheminée en un simple geste de la main comme provocation en la regardant avec un sourire supérieur. La Bennett serra les poings, elle n'avait pas le choix apparemment et cela l'enrageait, elle comprenait pourquoi il était enfermé, c'était un danger pour tout le monde.

\- Je vais te raconter mon histoire mais autour d'un bon dîner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Sourit-il en reprenant son air détaché comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Sauf si tu ne veux rien savoir. Rigola-t-il.

Kai se dirigea en direction de la cuisine et Bonnie le suivit à contrecœur, toujours un peu sonné du coup qu'il lui avait fait. Elle ne devrait pas être surprise que cela soit possible, tout était possible question magie.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux à manger ? Demanda-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans le frigo. Ah, j'ai trouvé, du bacon grillé avec… Frite ou purée ? Je vais faire de la purée tiens, non des frites. Se ravisa-t-il. Bonnie s'installa à la table et regarder son manège. C'est meilleur les frites, tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis sûr que tu penses la même chose que moi. Dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre en sortant la tête du congélateur cette fois. Du bacon c'est juste non ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses trouvailles sur la table. Et ben, tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Cela serait plus simple si tu me laissais en placer une. Grinça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Oh désolé Bon-Bon, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai vu personne que je suis tout émoustillé. Rigola-t-il en se détournant et commençant à chauffer les tranches de bacons, puis l'huile pour les frites à chauffer.

\- Depuis combien de temps exactement ? Demanda la Sorcière.

\- Je suppose que tu es au courant pour le Coven Gemini ? Demanda-il en retour en mettant les frites dans l'huile.

\- Oui. Mon amie est la descendante d'une de vos ancêtres. Hésita-t-elle à ajouter.

\- Elle a un jumeau ?

\- Elle a deux frères, dont un qui est… Décédé. Mais pas de jumeaux. Pourquoi cette question ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua à faire ce qu'il faisait, elle leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle l'entendit siffloter joyeusement. Elle sut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas dans l'immédiat et qu'elle devait s'armer de patience avec le Sorcier. Elle se doutait qu'il était genre à jouer et laisser durer le suspense. Le temps de la cuisson, il mit la table ce qui la rendait plus méfiante vis-à-vis du jeune homme. Une fois que tous fut cuits, il plaça les plats sur la table et s'y installa après leur avoir servi un verre de vin.

\- Bon, tu vas enfin me dire ce que je veux savoir. Soupira la Sorcière, sachant que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver après lui.

\- Tu n'es pas très patiente. Sourit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre en la regardant.

\- Surtout quand je suis en compagnie d'un psychopathe. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Sociopathe. Rectifia Kai en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde confond. Soupira-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence. Cracha-t-elle.

\- Passons. Tu veux savoir ou pas ? Sourit-il. Commençons par le début dans ce cas, le Coven Gemini est sur terre depuis des Milliers d'années, bien avant l'arrivée de la race vampire. Les Bennett et les Parker sont les deux clans de Sorciers les plus puissants qui existaient et qui existent toujours, ce qui a valu quelques rivalités entre certains membres surtout lorsque cela concernait les fusions.

\- Les fusions ? Demanda la sorcière, intriguée.

\- Les jumeaux de la famille doivent fusionner à leurs 22 ans. C'est le plus puissant qui gagne et qui devient le chef du Coven. Expliqua Kai.

\- Et le moins puissant ? Demanda la sorcière même si au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse car elle s'en doutait.

\- En quelques sortes il meurt. Avoua-t-il sans aucune compassion. Mais il semblerait d'après ce que je sais, l'esprit du second se retrouve dans le deuxième, il ne disparaît pas complètement.

\- Les Bennett ont cherchaient un moyen d'arrêter ça. Supposa la métisse.

\- Pas vraiment. Ils n'acceptaient pas cela mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire sans qu'il y ait une guerre. Ils ne voulaient aucun mort blablabla. C'est pour ça que les Parker et les Bennett ne s'entendent pas, même aujourd'hui. Enfin, je pense que cela peut changer. Ajouta-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur.

Son regard la rendit nerveuse et assez mal à l'aise. Elle ne put s'empêcher la comparaison avec le regard de Kol lorsqu'il regardait Abigaël. Il avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'inquiétant et surtout, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Bonnie se gifla mentalement à cette pensée, il était un psychopathe qui avait tué ses frères et sœurs, sans aucune culpabilité. C'était un monstre.

\- C'est le Coven qui t'a envoyé ici parce que tu as massacré tes frères et sœurs. Cracha-t-elle. Tu mérites d'être ici.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a enfermé, le big boss du Coven. Dit-il en faisant tourner son verre. Il m'a traité d'abomination pendant 22 ans parce que j'étais pas ''normal'' selon lui.

\- Parce que tu n'avais pas de pouvoir. Comprit-elle. Il hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Il n'a éprouvé aucun regret à m'envoyer ici. De toute façon, le Coven passe avant tout même la famille car il n'hésite pas à sacrifier ses enfants pour la fusion. Dit-il en la regardant, elle put y voir de la souffrance et elle détourna les yeux sur son verre de vin.

Abigaël avait raison. Les gens étaient ce qu'ils sont à cause des épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus. Bon ou mauvais ? Chacun n'avait pas décidé d'eux-mêmes ce qu'ils voulaient être. Les Mikaelson étaient devenus ainsi à cause de leur père et mère. Abigaël était devenue une tueuse à cause de l'assassinat de ses parents. Elle commençait à vraiment comprendre le point de vu d'Abigaël et pourquoi elle n'en voulait pas à Klaus, même après tout ce qu'il a fait.

\- Mes frères et mes sœurs ont suivis sa même logique. Continua le brun, la faisant sortit de sa prise de conscience. Ils me voyaient comme un monstre depuis que j'ai failli tuer ma sœur jumelle la première fois, par accident. Je ne savais pas encore pour ma ''faculté'' à absorber les pouvoirs des autres. Depuis ce jour-là, ils m'ont traité comme une merde. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Le journal disait que l'une de tes sœurs avait seulement eu… La rate arrachée.

\- On peut survivre sans rate. Expliqua Kai en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

\- C'est ma sœur jumelle. Répondit le brun. Je ne l'ai pas tué…

\- Pour accomplir la fusion. Finit-elle à sa place en plissant les yeux. Et Liv' et Luke ?

\- Elle a réussi à les sauver. Soupira-t-il avec frustration. Mais il y a une chose importante que tu dois savoir. Sourit-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre. J'avais une autre sœur mais qui n'est pas évoqué dans le journal que tu as lu, ou mentionné dans les livres que tu as lu sur la magie etc. Informa Kai en la regardant, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire le moindre mal et c'était bien la seule. Avoua-t-il.

\- Était ? Elle est morte ? Demanda la sorcière avec prudence.

\- Je ne pense pas car mon père l'a éloigné. Révéla-t-il en serrant les poings. Elle, contrairement aux autres membres de ma famille, elle ne m'a jamais vu comme un monstre. Elle doit avoir 18 ou 19 ans maintenant. Je ne savais pas que j'avais une petite sœur lorsqu'elle ait descendu dans la cave où j'étais.

* * *

 **Flash-back :**

\- Mais Joey t'y es allée trop fort. Se plaignit la petite avec une mine boudeuse en croisant les bras.

\- Oh c'est bon. Sourit le garçonnet en roulant des yeux. Va chercher la balle maintenant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller, c'est toi qui l'a envoyé là-bas. Grogna la petite en tournant la tête.

\- Si tu vas la chercher, je te donne ma glace. Sourit-il.

\- Tu mens. Répliqua-t-elle, bien que c'était tentant mais elle connaissait que trop bien son grand-frère.

\- Je te promet que je te le donnerais. Croix de bois, croix de fer. Jura-t-il en levant sa main droite.

\- Bon d'accord. Concéda finalement la fillette.

La petite grommela contre son frère, il savait la prendre par les sentiments mais s'il ne tenait pas sa parole, elle lui ferait apparaître des pustules sur son visage qu'il considérait de parfait, elle sourit machiavéliquement à cette pensée et à la tête qu'il ferait. Elle n'avait beau avoir que 5 ans, elle n'était pas idiote pour son âge. Elle chercha la balle et elle hésita à descendre lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était devant la porte de la cave. Son père et sa mère lui avaient formellement interdit de s'y rendre. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps et qu'elle risquait de se blesser. Joey, Melissa et Charlotte lui avaient dit qu'il y avait des araignées et des serpents aussi gros qu'elle et qu'ils étaient monstrueux. Elle n'avait que 3 ans lorsqu'ils l'avaient prévenus mais maintenant elle n'avait pas peur, enfin elle essayait de s'en persuader. Elle regarda à gauche puis à droite pour ne pas être attrapé. Elle descendit les marches lentement en évitant d'émettre le moins de bruit possible. Elle se baissa et attrapa le ballon, elle regarda la porte un instant et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, elle se ravisa à pénétrer à l'intérieur et s'apprêtait à remonter lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étouffé venant de la cave. La petite fronça les sourcils et regarda la porte puis le haut des marches. Elle redescendit les marches qu'elle avait montées et ouvrit prudemment la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la cave et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de déjà remonter. Cet endroit sentait le renfermé et n'était pas très accueillant, elle était simplement éclairée par une lampe de chevet et 2-3 rayons de soleil, elle était sûre qu'elle se casserait en la touchant, il y avait quelques toiles d'araignées au plafond et quelques-unes dans les coins. Elle baissa le regard sur le matelas au sol, recouvert d'un drap noir où se trouvait une couverture bleu et qui paraissait usée vu de loin. Il y avait une petite fenêtre, si l'on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, elle se doutait qu'elle pouvait passer. Il y avait une sorte de bureau en bois qui était craquelé ici et là, avec des livres posaient dessus, ainsi que des vêtements. Elle remarqua aussi une autre pièce, sa curiosité était forte et elle fit un pas pour se rendre à l'intérieur, toujours avec son ballon dans ses bras. Elle se figea lorsqu'un jeune homme sortit de la pièce, il était torse-nu avec un jean délavé et se sécher les cheveux, il se stoppa à son tour en voyant la fillette devant lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la fillette en se reculant d'un pas.

\- Toi, qui tu es ? Lui demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai posé la question la première. Répliqua la fillette en se reculant d'un deuxième pas.

\- Tu es chez moi. Répondit le brun en se dirigeant vers le matelas.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu ? Demanda-t-elle, la curiosité prenant rapidement la place de la crainte.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais. Rappela-t-il en ignorant sa question et enfilant son tee-shirt.

\- Je suis chez moi. Répondit-elle, le faisant se stopper dans ses gestes, il se retourna et la regarda.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

\- 5 ans. Sourit-elle en montrant ses doigts et lâcha le ballon en même temps, ce qui valut un sourire sincère de Kai, la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Tu devrais remonter, je suppose que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Lui dit le brun en levant un sourire. _Surtout si je ne savais pas qu'elle existait. Pensa-t-il amèrement._

\- Dis-moi pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu en haut ? Enchaîna-t-elle, ignorant à son tour sa remarque, qui était juste.

Kai n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son père apparut à l'entrée de la cave. Ce dernier afficha un regard sévère et qui se noircit encore plus lorsqu'il vit sa plus jeune fille, qui s'était assise sur le ballon. Celle-ci déglutit en voyant son paternel et savait qu'elle allait se faire punir de lui avoir désobéi.

\- Papa, je… Commença-t-elle en se levant.

\- Monte tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il en regardant son fils aîné.

\- Mais…

\- Tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il avec plus d'autorité en levant légèrement la voix.

La petite soupira en prenant son ballon et sortit après un sourire à Kai. Elle monta laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle _abomination_. Grinça-t-il.

\- Je lui ai dit de…

\- La ferme. Grogna son paternel, faisant serrer les poings au plus jeune. Approche-toi encore d'elle et tu moisiras ici sans remonter une seule fois.

\- _C'est déjà ce qu'il se passe. Pensa haineusement le jeune homme._

Après un regard de dégoût et de haine, son père remonta les escaliers. Kai ferma les yeux pour tenter d'éloigner ses mauvaises pensées et toutes les tortures qu'il imaginait effectuer sur sa soi-disant famille. Joshua se dirigea dans la chambre de sa fille et la disputa en lui interdisant formellement de redescendre à la cave, sous aucun prétexte.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a pas l'air méchant. Objecta la fillette.

\- Les apparences sont trompeuses. Il te fera du mal et je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Si j'apprends encore une fois que tu y es retourné alors tu seras encore puni. Déclara-t-il avec conviction en sortant de la pièce.

Joshua fut rassurée de voir que sa fille lui obéit et qu'elle n'avait plus cherché à retourner voir cet abomination qu'était son fils. Il ne devait pas savoir pour la fusion jusqu'à que Liv' et Luke' soit âgées pour l'accomplir. Ce que le père de famille et le chef du Coven ne savait pas, c'est que la plus jeune rejoignait Kai tous les soirs, elle lui apportait de la nourriture, des couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid la nuit, étant donné que l'hiver approchait bientôt, elle pouvait rester toute la nuit à lui raconter sa journée, lui raconter ce qu'elle avait en magie etc. Un lien fort s'était construit entre le frère et la sœur. Leurs moments ensembles dura pendant plusieurs mois sans que personne ne le remarque et sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Kai avait toujours des pensées meurtrières lorsqu'il était seul, mais elle s'amenuisait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de la fillette. Les autres membres de la famille le considérait comme un monstre et il le vit dans leurs yeux quand ils venaient lui donner à manger ou de quoi se laver, il voyait la peur et cela l'amusait en fin de compte. Alors qu'avec sa jeune sœur, jamais elle ne l'avait regardait comme un être contre-nature et cela était pour cette raison que sa haine envers son paternel était moins forte depuis qu'il la connaissait.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

* * *

Cela a duré encore pendant 3 ans même quand je l'ai blessé par accident, elle m'a pardonné… Continua Kai en posant son regard sur Bonnie, qui ne l'écoutait plus. Où où, tu es avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en agitant ses doigts devant la sorcière Bennett.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux et le regarda, il avait levé un sourcil mais avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Ton père a découvert la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

* * *

 **Flash-back quelques années plus tôt :**

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Avoua sa petite sœur avec gène en tortillant ses doigts derrière son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda Kai avec un sourire amusé.

Elle hésita un instant, ayant peur que cela ne lui plaise pas. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un bracelet et lui tendit sans le regarder. Kai le prit avec précaution et il ne fut pas surpris de sa matière. C'était un bracelet crée avec ses pouvoirs de glace, elle les avait découvert alors qu'elle était avec lui et qu'elle s'était énervée alors qu'il l'avait battu au jeu vidéo qu'elle avait eu pour son anniversaire. La manette avait gelé et s'était brisé. Elle avait paniqué et de la neige était apparu dans toute la chambre. Kai qui était loin d'être idiot, malgré que son père se tuait à lui dire le contraire, avait vite compris que c'était la petite qui avait ses pouvoirs et qu'il avait pu sentir toute la puissance en elle. Le jeune homme avait prudemment réussi à la calmer. Elle avait ensuite fait croire à leur famille qu'elle les avait découverts par hasard en jouant avec Joey, elle réussissait à se contrôler mais pas entièrement. Contrairement à Kai, son père, sa mère et ses frères et sœurs ne la traitaient pas d'abomination et c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle arrivait à faire de la magie classique. Bizarrement, il n'avait éprouvé aucune jalousie mais il était fier d'elle. Il lui apprenait à les maîtriser et elle, elle lui apprenait des sortilèges basiques et les autres. Ce lien, ils le considéraient d'indestructible. Pour revenir au bracelet, il était de glace avec des reflets argentés et sûrement dû au léger rayon de soleil qui se reflétait dessus. Des petits cristaux se trouvaient tout autour de la chaîne avec le symbole de l'infini et un flocon de neige où se trouvait la lettre ''K'' au milieu.

\- Il ne te plaît pas ? Demanda la petite d'une petite voix en le voyant regarder le bracelet sans rien dire.

\- Il est magnifique. Déclara-t-il après un long moment à contempler le bracelet, il la regarda et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux bien me l'attacher ? Sourit-t-il en tapotant la place à sa gauche, elle hocha la tête en s'asseyant, puis il lui attacha doucement.

\- Je lui ai jeté un sort pour que personne ne puisse te le prendre ou te l'arracher, sauf si tu décides de l'enlever par toi-même. Avoua-t-elle en le regardant avec fierté.

\- Je ne l'ôterais jamais, petite sœur. Déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais je veux que tu en aies un aussi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas très symbolique si je me le fais moi-même. Réfléchit-elle en s'écartant. Ah moins que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur moi et que tu en crée un.

\- C'est hors de question, je vais te blesser. Refusa-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Cela ne durera qu'une seconde. Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi. Déclara-t-elle avec sincérité. Et puis c'est mon choix. Insista-t-elle.

Après quelques minutes, il lui prit doucement le bras et lui prit un peu de magie, elle se pinça les lèvres ne laissant pas voir que cela lui faisait mal. Elle n'était pas une chochotte, elle n'était pas comme Joey ou Liv' qui se plaignait pour rien. Il s'arrêta et il sentit la fraîcheur dans son corps mais il n'avait pas froid. Est-ce ceci qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs ? Kai sentit autre chose mais il ne fit aucune remarque et créa le même bracelet qu'elle lui avait faîtes en le modifiant légèrement et en inscrivant un ''A''.

\- Waouh, il est magnifique. S'extasia-t-elle tandis qu'il l'accrochait à son poignée.

\- Merci. Tu fais ton sort maintenant ? Sourit-il devant sa joie.

\- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle. _Phesmatos. Scelliam. ._ Récita-t-elle en fermant les yeux et se concentrant.

Une lumière bleue et blanche apparut autour de son poignée et quand elle rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, elle lui fit un sourire ravie.

\- Nous deux c'est pour toujours ?

\- Toujours. Affirma Kai avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? S'éleva une voix froide près de la porte, ils se figèrent en voyant leur père qui regardait le plus âgé avec haine. Je t'avais prévenu de ce qu'il se passerait si tu t'approchais encore d'elle.

\- Mais Papa c'est moi qui suis descendu.

\- Toi, je vais m'occuper de ton cas jeune fille. Déclara-t-il sèchement. Maintenant, tu remontes loin de ce monstre.

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Objecta-t-elle en se levant. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

\- Si, il l'es, il a tenté de tuer ta sœur. Lui dit-il en la fixant sévèrement.

\- C'était un accident. Objecta froidement le plus âgé en se souvenant de cet accident avec sa sœur jumelle.

\- Remonte tout de suite où… Commença-t-il en posant son attention sur sa plus jeune fille.

\- Non, je reste avec Kai. Le coupa-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas lui le monstre c'est Toi ! S'écria-t-elle avec colère.

Elle ne pas le temps de réagir que Joshua la gifla violemment, elle tomba sur les fesses en se tenant la joue. Kai serra les poings et les dents pour empêcher de se jeter sur son paternel, bien que l'envie de le déchiqueter le démangeait affreusement. Abigaël était abasourdie, jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle et elle se mit à haïr cet homme devant elle. Elle se releva et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre. Joshua regretta son geste et regarda son fils avec haine et dégoût.

\- C'est à cause de toi ça. Accusa-t-il sans gêne.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'a frappé. Ne peut-il s'empêcher de répliquer.

\- J'espère que tu as bien profité car je peux te conseiller de l'oublier. Plus jamais tu la reverras, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que tu sortes de sa vie, une bonne fois pour toute. Déclara-t-il.

Joshua remonta et ne retrouva pas sa fille. Ses soupçons étaient maintenant confirmés. Il se doutait en connaissant le caractère de sa plus jeune fille, que malgré son interdiction, elle lui désobéirait. Elle avait toujours été discrète et il ne l'avait jamais pris la main dans le sac, alors il n'avait rien pu faire. Mais il avait vu que depuis certain temps, elle répondait et se rebellait de plus en plus et il avait des doutes que c'était son avorton de fils qui la manipulait. Il ne devait plus laisser cela arrivait et il savait comment faire. Il avait senti la mesure des pouvoirs de sa fille, il savait qu'elle serait dangereuse pour elle et pour ses proches. Il n'avait plus le choix, elle devait sortir de la vie de Kai.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

Bonnie était perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que Kai touchait doucement un bracelet à son poignée et elle se souvint d'en avoir déjà vu un de ce genre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir d'où. Les pouvoirs que sa petite sœur avait lui faisait penser à une personne qu'elle connaissait elle-même et cela lui faisait peur d'avoir la confirmation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- J'ai appris que plus tard qu'il avait effacé sa mémoire et bridée ses pouvoirs. Avoua-t-il en se resservant un verre de vin et but une gorgée. Bonnie était abasourdie de cette révélation. Elle a été accueillie chez des amis à ma mère, des humains sans pouvoirs. Continua-t-il avec une colère à peine dissimulé. Bien évidemment, mon père m'a tout mis sur le dos et ma haine pour lui s'est amplifiée et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment décidé d'en finir avec ma famille et je n'éprouve aucun regret à avoir fait ça. Sourit-il.

La mémoire de Bonnie fit tilt à force de regarder le bracelet et elle se tendit sur sa chaise. Ce n'était pas possible que cela avait un lien, puis elle repensa à sa discussion avec Caroline et elle ne pouvait se dire que ce n'était simplement qu'une coïncidence.

\- Comment s'appelait ta sœur ? Souffla la métisse en regardant son bracelet, il remarqua son regard.

\- Abigaël. Révéla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Murmura-t-elle en se levant. Tu ne sais pas que tu es dans la tête de mon amie ?

\- C'est les prisons, ils t'envoient dans un endroit où qu'ils sont sûres que tu ne peux t'enfuir, seulement, ils ne savent jamais où exactement, juste la date. Expliqua Kai en haussant les épaules.

Bonnie se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées. Abigaël serait la sœur des Parker ? Cela se tenait par rapport à son histoire. Abigaël doit avoir 1 ans de moins que Liv et Luke voire deux. Le Coven aurait envoyé Kai dans une prison où qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir, quoi de mieux que dans la tête d'Abigaël ? Ou peut-être que son esprit était relié avec le brun ? Mais pourquoi faisait-elle ses cauchemars maintenant ? Peut-être à cause de la possession de Kaleesia ? Les réponses étaient peut-être dans les livres d'Emily.

\- Je crois savoir où se trouve ta sœur. Avoua la métisse en se retournant vers lui.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Il faut que je rentre. Déclara la petite-fille de Sheila en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Pas sans moi. Intervint Kai en se levant et se postant devant elle. J'ai répondu à tes questions, maintenant, tu tiens parole.

\- Je suis certaine que tu veux rentrer juste pour avoir ta vengeance contre le Coven. Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle en se reculant. Je ne suis pas pour les massacres même si… Elle s'interrompit.

\- Même si quoi ? Sourit-il vainqueur, en sachant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

\- Même s'ils ont eu raison de t'enfermer ici. Tout le monde a des soucis de famille, crois-moi. Souffla-t-elle en pensant de nouveau à Abigaël. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tuer des gosses. Grinça-t-elle en se dirigeant hors du manoir. Kai sur les talons.

Il lui attrapa le bras et commença à absorber sa magie, elle émit un cri de surprise et de douleur mais elle se pinça fortement les lèvres.

\- Si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je tiendrais la mienne. Je peux te tuer et sortir d'ici. Menaça-t-il d'une voix effrayante.

\- Si mon amie est vraiment ta sœur, alors elle ne te pardonnera jamais. Murmura-t-elle.

Kai la relâcha et elle le darda d'un regard noir.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne le saura pas, vu qu'elle ne m'a jamais vu et puis, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. Sourit-il fier de lui alors qu'elle le regarda avec haine sous la véracité de ses paroles.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël se retourna et ouvrit lentement les yeux et elle cligna des paupières lorsque les rayons du soleil la frappèrent et elle gémit de mécontentement. Elle tourna la tête pour ne plus être éblouie mais l'odeur familière sur le coussin la frappa. Elle soupira et ouvrit lentement les yeux à nouveau et ses pupilles s'habituèrent. Kol était assis en travers du canapé et il dormait profondément. Elle ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Quand il dormait, le brun paraissait beaucoup plus détendu, on avait du mal à croire que c'était un vampire et qu'il était capable de faire des mauvaises, enfin jusqu'à un certain point car il ressemblait toujours à un Bad boy. Elle se tourna sur le dos et fixa le plafond. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait était de Tyler au prise avec Rebekah et des révélations sur ce dernier et de son accident, ensuite c'était le trou noir, elle n'avait même pas rêvé de son escapade en 1994. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

\- Ravie que tu sois réveillé ma douce. S'éleva la voix de Kol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Tu t'es évanouie et je t'ai emmené ici. Répondit-il en se levant et s'asseyant doucement sur le lit. Et la petite Bennett s'est évanouie aussi…

\- Quoi ? Elle va bien ? Demanda précipitamment l'ex tueuse en se relevant, elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa tête lui tourner.

\- Reste sage. La réprimanda-t-il doucement. Elle va bien, Matt et Caroline sont avec elle, normalement. Rassura l'Originel. Abigaël fut soulagée.

\- Et ensuite ? Après mon évanouissement ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Tyler est enfermé à la cave. Damon et Stephen ont été nettoyer chez Elena. Klaus a interrogé Connor mais il n'a rien dit de plus. Rebekah est partie cacher le pieu là où personne ne pourra le retrouver. Elena et Jeremy sont rentrés chez eux après que les Salvatore ont nettoyés et je suis resté à veiller sur toi. Journée calme. Expliqua Kol.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant le dernier point.

\- Hum 18h. répondit-il après avoir regardé son téléphone.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois que j'ai dormi aussi longtemps. Soupira-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux avec frustration.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda le vampire en posant doucement sa main dans son dos.

\- Je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Elle put y lire de l'inquiétude et se sentiment qu'elle ressentait elle-même et qu'ils étaient incapable de s'avouer à l'autre. Elle reprit contenance lorsque la main du vampire se posa sur sa joue, elle voulait baisser le regard mais elle n'y arriva pas, au lieu de cela elle approcha son visage et il en fit de même. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés tandis que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Ils fermèrent les yeux lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Kol déplaça sa main dans la nuque de la brune et la rapprocha davantage de lui. Abigaël passa ses deux bras autour des épaules du vampire. Celui-ci lui demanda l'accès et elle accepta et gémit lorsque leurs langues commencèrent une danse avec les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient. Kol allongea Abigaël et s'installa sur elle. La jeune femme écarta les jambes et gémit contre ses lèvres quand la main du vampire passa sous son t-shirt pour lui caresser doucement la jambe et la remonter à ses hanches, elle ne remarqua pas que ce n'était pas le sien qu'elle portait, elle gémit et frissonna lorsque la légère fraicheur de la pièce lui caressa la peau. Kol s'écarta pour laisser respirer la brune, il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il lui mordilla son point érogène entre son épaule et son cou. Kol l'embrassa de nouveau et s'apprêtait à lui enlever son maillot lorsque le téléphone de la belle brune se mit à sonner. Kol grogna sourdement à l'interruption soudaine et quand Abigaël se dégagea de ses bras, avec un discret soupir d'énervement mêlé à de la frustration. Elle trouva son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, elle décrocha rapidement en voyant son appelant.

\- Bonnie ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- _Oui._ Répondit-elle.

\- Tu mens mal Bennett. L'informa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- _Je peux pas au téléphone, viens chez moi. Déclara la Sorcière._ Abigaël sentit la pointe de panique dans sa voix.

\- J'arrive. Déclara-t-elle en raccrochant.

Abigaël remarqua enfin qu'elle ne portait plus son haut qu'elle avait mais un de Kol, elle se tourna vers ce dernier qui était couché sur le lit et la regardait avec un bras derrière la nuque, elle lui lança un regard noir mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire loin d'être innocent. Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel et sans se soucier du vampire derrière elle, retira son haut et enfila son pantalon, elle se baissa pour attraper son top, puis se redressa pour l'enfiler et elle se stoppa en sentant deux mains lui caressaient doucement ses épaules et un baiser se poser sur sa peau, ce qui la fit frissonner. Kol l'embrassa sur le cou et près de son oreille avec douceur et amour.

\- Je dois voir Bonnie. Souffla l'ex Militaire, se retenant avec mal de laisser un gémissement franchir ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus rapide à mesure des caresses de l'Originel.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il en retour en l'embrassant de nouveau sur l'épaule.

Abigaël se fit violence pour s'éloigner et elle l'entendit soupirer ce qui lui arracha un sourire tandis qu'elle enfilait son top, puis ses chaussures et sa veste pour finir.

\- Je t'y conduis. Déclara-t-il en se mettant dans son dos. Et pas de discussion. Ajouta-t-il en la voyant se retourner et ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, je t'appel si j'ai un problème. Déclara-t-elle catégorique, elle l'embrassa rapidement au coin des lèvres.

Elle sortit du manoir et rentra dans sa voiture et prit la direction de chez Bonnie. Abigaël se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec Bonnie et le pourquoi elle semblait si perturbée. Et quand quelque chose perturbée Bonnie Bennett, elle pouvait s'attendre au pire. Elle arriva quelques minutes après chez la Sorcière et son instinct la titilla, elle prit son arme dans l'accoudoir et sortit de sa Mustang, elle garda son arme en main. Elle toqua et elle attendit quelques secondes, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Bonnie. Celle-ci fut un instant décontenancé en voyant l'arme dans les mains d'Abigaël.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda la sorcière avec un léger sourire.

\- Pressentiment bizarre. Répondit la brune en mettant son arme dans son dos.

\- Vieilles habitudes tu veux dire ? Rigola doucement la Bennett.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils en sentant la nervosité dans son rire. Bonnie s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer avant qu'elle ne pose une question. L'ex militaire prit la direction du salon, elle sortit rapidement son arme lorsqu'elle vit Kai près de la fenêtre, elle sentait quelque chose de pas net en lui, surtout lorsqu'il se retourna et la regarda de ses yeux bleus sarcastique, mais aussi quelque chose de familier.

\- Abigaël arrête, c'est… Bonnie s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment définir le brun pour ne pas brusquer la brune.

\- C'est… ? L'incita l'ex tueuse en ne baissant pas son arme.

\- Kai monte en haut. Ordonna la métisse. Je dois lui expliquer seul à seul. Ajouta-t-elle en le voyant pour répliquer et le dissuada d'un regard noir. Il haussa les épaules et monta.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ? Demanda Abigaël méfiante en regardant toujours les escaliers.

\- Tu devrais t'assoir. Prévint la sorcière.

Abigaël posa son arme sur la table et Bonnie s'installa en face. La brune laissa la sorcière prendre son temps et celle-ci ne savait pas trop comment aborder ce sujet délicat, après une longue inspiration, elle commença par le moins dur donc, sur les suppositions sur Silas.

\- Donc je serais aussi la descendante de Silas et j'aurais des pouvoirs ? L'interrompit pensivement l'ex tueuse. Je commence à regretter mon passé de tueuse. Soupira-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ils ne se sont jamais manifestés ?

\- C'est cela qui est compliqué…

Abigaël fronça les sourcils et à l'air grave de la Bennett, elle savait que ce n'était pas simple et elle lui laissa le temps. Bonnie se mit à lui raconter ce que Kai lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails et ce qu'elle doutait du pourquoi il était dans son rêve, ainsi que ses déductions. Bonnie finit son récit. Abigaël avait la tête baissée et regardait le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet, la sorcière suivit son regard et elle se pinça les lèvres en voyant que c'était le même qu'avait Kai.

\- Tu as tort. Souffla Abigaël en levant ses yeux qui brillaient.

\- Abigaël… Commença Bonnie.

\- Ce n'est pas possible tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas vrai. S'emporta la brune en se levant brusquement.

\- Tout correspond Abigaël, je sais que c'est difficile mais tout coïncide… Lui répondit Bonnie avec calme mais pas très bien de lui annoncer cela.

\- Ce n'est que des coïncidences Bonnie. Siffla-t-elle en se retournant, pour ne pas s'énerver sur la Sorcière.

\- Kaleesia est ton ancêtre et une ancêtre des Parker, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire de magie si le corps qu'elle possède n'a pas de pouvoir à la base. Ton bracelet est le même que Kai.

\- C'est ma mère qui me la offert. S'énerva Abigaël en se retournant, les larmes sur les joues faisant culpabiliser Bonnie. Ma mère qui est morte devant moi, ainsi que mon père et mon frère. Il ne me reste plus que Chuck, c'était eux ma famille, tout est faux d'accord ! Cette fillette n'est pas moi. Grinça l'ex tueuse.

\- Tu as pourtant le même caractère qu'elle. S'éleva une voix dans le salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Kai qui avait un sourire en coin et adossé au mur.

\- Même couleur de cheveux et yeux, même bracelet aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur et je n'ai absolument rien en commun avec toi, ni avec ta famille de dégénéré. Cracha-t-elle en prenant son arme.

\- Abigaël attends. Tenta de retenir Bonnie mais l'ex Militaire avait déjà quitté la maison.

Abigaël rentra dans sa voiture et s'éloigna de la maison de la Bennett sur les chapeaux de roue. Elle ne pouvait pas croire un seul mot de cette histoire, elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa vie était un mensonge, elle ne pouvait pas croire que les souvenirs qu'elle avait n'était que mensonge et qu'on lui avait menti pendant toutes ses années. Peter était-il au courant ? Et Chuck ? Tout était faux, Kai avait manipulé Bonnie pour qu'elle le fasse sortir, c'était la seule explication possible. Comment elle pouvait croire un type qui avait massacré sa fratrie ? Mais même avec ses certitudes, un doute persistait en elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bracelet à son poignet, elle avait toujours demandé à sa mère comment elle avait pu le faire mais jamais elle ne lui avait franchement répondu ou elle évitait toujours la question. Si Kai était son frère, alors cela voulait dire que Luke et Liv' aussi, était-ce cela qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était chez eux ? Et le changement de la couleur de ses yeux, avait-elle eu une hallucination à cause de la fatigue ? La fraîcheur dans sa voiture alors que les fenêtres étaient fermés ? D'ailleurs, en pensant à cela, elle ressentit un frisson et en baissant les yeux sur le volant, elle vit une légère couche de neige sur le volant, elle s'arrêta brusquement et sortit de la voiture. Elle croyait Bonnie pour Silas maintenant, elle regarda ses mains.

\- Après la tueuse, je me transforme en Reine des Neiges. Murmura-t-elle amèrement en serrant les poings.

Après s'être un peu près calmé, elle rentra prudemment dans la voiture de Klaus où la neige avait disparu, elle prit la direction de chez Klaus. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle devenue si compliqué ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour avoir cette vie ? Elle arriva quelques minutes après et elle se dirigea sans réfléchir vers une seule chambre. Une fois devant, elle n'eut pas besoin de rentrer ou de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur Kol.

\- Je suppose que tu m'as suivi ? Demanda-t-elle sans être énervé ou autre. Il s'effaça simplement de l'entrée et elle rentra dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, plein de révélation.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien, Nul, Passable ?**

 **Avez-vous été surpris du lien de parenté d'Abigaël et des Parker ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Le moment Kolabi ? L'histoire de Kai ? La relation entre Kai et Abigaël-enfant ?**

 **Que se passera-t-il dans la suite ? Comment vous réagir les autres quand ils vont l'apprendre ? Comment sera la confrontation entre Abigaël et le Coven Gemini ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, vos critiques, vos avis, vos suppositions. N'hésitez surtout pas** **J**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Abigaël,  
Xoxo :***


	25. Nuit agitée

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Je tenais d'abord à m'excuser pour ce retard mais je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de répit entre le travail, garder les enfants d'une amie, je n'ai pas eu une journée de repos donc pas eu le temps de trop écrire…**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je pense que vous allez beaucouuuup m'aimer mais je n'en dis pas plus ahah :-P**

 **Merci encore à toutes vos reviews et de me suivre, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir :***

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LizRENNES 35 :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire continue à te plaire :-) Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Mégane :** _Merci pour ta review ^^  
Ahah, oui et j'aime trop ça ahah :-P Tu as tout compris pour l'histoire d'Abigaël et la rencontre avec son père biologique sera malheureusement dans le prochain chapitre et les choses sérieuses vont commencer aussi, cela sera plus aussi ''calme'' que dans les derniers chapitres.  
J'ai pensé direct à ça la première fois que j'ai entendu l'histoire de Kai, c'est peut-être pour ça aussi que je le kiffe tellement ce mec-là ^^  
Oui ma pauvre, je lui fais subir tellement de chose et malheureusement ce n'est pas fini...Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus bien évidemment ;-)  
Oui les pauvres mais cela va bientôt changer ahah. J'espère vraiment te surprendre lorsqu'il va l'apprendre mais il faudra s'armer de patience pour ça.  
Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre en espérant qu'il ne va pas te décevoir,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review miss ^^  
Je suis ravie que cette idée te plaise. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir une discussion entre eux et cela surement dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant, cela dépendra du temps que j'ai :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^  
Je suis plus que ravie que cette idée te plaise.  
Kai est assez dur au niveau de l'écriture et j'ai toujours assez peur qu'il soit OCC étant donné que je n'aime pas ses personnages. Il y aura du Bonkai, après il ne sera pas au centre comme le Kolabi et le Klaroline, mais il y en aura.  
Concernant Kol et Kai, il y aura beaucoup de tension dès le départ à cause de ce qu'il a fait à ses frères et sœurs, après je ne dis pas qu'ils ne deviendront pas ''amis''. Leur rencontre ne seront pas encore pour tout de suite, mais je l'ai voit très bien charrier Klaus et celui-ci être désespéré mdr.  
Klaus et Kai ? Je ne me prononcerais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse sur leur rencontre et tout ça, mais je peux te dire qu'ils ne vont pas s'aimer.  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Sassy129 :** _Merci pour ta belle review Miss' et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce chapitre :$ J'aime bien ton petit descriptif réelle d'Abigaël lol._

 _Le psychopathe est un individu malade psychologiquement qui agit en fonction de ses instincts sans éprouver d'empathie autant à l'égard des autres qu'à son égard. Il est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins et à un besoin constant d'être stimulé par des actions impulsives pour assouvir ses motivations. Le psychopathe connait parfaitement le monde qui l'entoure et il exploite cette connaissance pour son propre intérêt._

 _Le sociopathe n'a pas de notion de norme sociale, Il n'a pas de réaction concernant la pression morale que les autre peuvent exercer sur lui, par exemple il ne ressent pas de peur quand la violence arrive en face de lui, il ne ressent pas d'empathie en voyant quelqu'un souffrir, et enfin il ne ressent aucune culpabilité quant à l'exécution de ses actes._

 _Kai se considèrent comme un sociopathe donc je n'avais pas le choix de faire cette petite remarque lol  
Moi j'étais bien contente qu'elle dégage, elle ne servait plus à rien je trouve même si je kiffe toujours le Delena lol. Dans ces chapitres, je voulais beaucoup plus me concentrer sur le Kolabi et Klaroline qui sont quand même les bases de mon histoire, bien sûr, maintenant qu'il y a Kai, il y aura quelques passages avec ma petite Bennett mais beaucoup moins que les deux autres couples. Dans le chapitre précédent, il y aura un peu d'action, de drame etc. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer ahah ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je suis impatiente de lire ton avis,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Jess1545 :** _Salut, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose de me demander ''C'est quand la suite ?'' Alors que tu n'as pas de compte pour que je puisse te répondre lol. Les chapitres de mon histoire seront publiés lorsque j'aurais le temps d'écrire car malheureusement pour mes lectrices et un peu pour moi-même, je travail et donc, je n'ai pas de vacances. Mais horaires ne sont pas toujours les mêmes donc je ne peux pas avancer comme je le voudrais et sans compter, que je dois aussi m'avancer sur les autres histoires. Voilà pour ma petite explication donc pas la peine de me demander tout le temps quand est-ce que je posterai ^^  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kol regardait la jeune femme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient seulement allongés dans le lit du brun et ne s'étaient échangés aucun mot, ils s'étaient seulement regardés et il avait pu voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était bouleversée mais il attendrait qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle ne devait plus avoir d'idée sur qui elle était vraiment. Toute sa vie n'était basée que sur des mensonges et des secrets, le plus terrible pour elle était qu'elle n'avait rien en commun avec sa famille. Pas comme Klaus qui avait la moitié de leur ADN. Abigaël bougea légèrement et ses yeux se froncèrent, elle commença à s'agiter et il lui caressa les cheveux, d'une tendresse qui ne le surpris pas avec elle, ses traits s'apaisèrent et elle se blottit contre lui et avait maintenant son visage dans son cou, il frissonna à la fraicheur de sa peau sur la sienne. Le vampire appuya son visage contre ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en respirant son odeur. Pour lui, elle resterait la femme forte et courageuse qu'elle était. La femme qui l'envoyait sur les roses sans aucune crainte, celle qui le défiait continuellement, celle qui lui avait fait rallumer ses émotions. Celle qui l'aimait. Peu importe sa famille, peu importe ce qu'elle était, sorcière ou même un loup-garou, peu importe ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle ferait, il ne la laisserait pas sauf si elle le décidait.

\- Kol, tu n'au… Commença Klaus en rentrant dans la chambre de son jeune frère et s'interrompant en voyant ce dernier allongeait avec Abigaël dans les bras.

\- Tais-toi tu vas la réveiller. Chuchota Kol mécontent.

Celui-ci se dégagea délicatement en essayant de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Klaus fut étonné de voir les deux avec des vêtements sur eux et qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir eu des rapports. L'éloignement de son jeune frère avait vraiment fait évoluer leur relation et il se demandait si leurs sentiments respectifs n'amèneraient pas à une relation plus sérieuse, s'il pouvait penser cela comme çà en connaissant leurs caractères. Abigaël soupira de mécontentement lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de l'Originel mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Kol fit signe à son frère de sortir et il ferma doucement la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda l'hybride avec curiosité et inquiétude.

\- Elle est allée voir Bonnie.

\- Et ? Insista Klaus en levant un sourcil.

Kol se dirigea dans la chambre qu'Abigaël occupait généralement et se plaça sur le balcon, Klaus sur les talons. Le jeune Originel posa ses deux mains sur les rebords et regarda le vent soufflait sur les arbres. Kol raconta alors à l'Hybride tout ce que la sorcière avait révélé à l'ex tueuse et l'arrivée de Kai à Mystic Falls. Klaus, pour une fois, aurait préféré avoir tort. Il aurait préféré que cela soit seulement des coïncidences. Il fixa un point dans la nuit, comment se remettre de ses révélations ? La famille d'Abigaël n'était pas sa vraie famille, elle était en quelques sortes devenue une tueuse pour des étrangers qu'elle n'a connu que pendant très peu de temps. Quelques questions le turlupinaient, pourquoi ses pouvoirs se manifestaient alors que son géniteur les avait bridés ? Est-ce que Chuck et Peter étaient au courant ? Et Katherine ? Le Coven Gemini était plus puissant qu'il ne le croyait. Il devra faire un petit tour à Portland et avoir une petite discussion avec Esther.

\- On devrait aller se reposer et régler tout ceci demain. Soupira l'Hybride. Abigaël aura besoin de toi quand elle se réveillera. Ajouta-t-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.

\- Elle aura besoin de tous ses amis, tu devrais prévenir Rebekah et Elijah. Répondit Kol en se retournant.

\- Je sais. Dit-il simplement en sortant.

Kol le regarda partir et après quelques instants, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il se stoppa en voyant qu'Abigaël était réveillée, elle était assise sur le lit, dos contre la tête de lit, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entourant. Elle regardait la nuit par la fenêtre, il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la surprendre et s'assit au bord du lit et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux vides et il ne put déchiffrer ses émotions mais il s'en doutait. Il ne dit rien et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- J'imagine que tu as mis Klaus au courant ? Questionna-t-elle soudainement sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Oui. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Ma vie est un mensonge. Tout ce que je sais est faux. Chuchota-t-elle. Ma vie était beaucoup plus simple quand j'étais Dark Shadow. Dis-moi que tout ceci est faux, dis-moi que Kai est un menteur et qu'il a juste manipulé Bonnie. Supplia-t-elle presque en regardant l'Originel, qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Je savais plus qui j'étais entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow et maintenant, je ne sais plus qui je suis tout court. Souffla-t-elle en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Ce qui est important ce n'est pas vraiment qui tu es mais ce que tu fais. Lui dit Kol.

\- Je suis devenue une tueuse pour des étrangers. Répliqua-t-elle en levant la tête.

\- Non, tu es devenue une tueuse pour ceux que tu aimes. Objecta-t-il. Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment ta famille mais tu les as aimés et ils t'aimaient aussi et je l'ai vu dans les yeux de Peter et ton père t'a sauvé la vie même si c'était une ruse de la Mafia. Les liens de famille ne se font pas qu'avec le sang, mais pour ce que tu représentes pour ceux avec qui tu vis. Continua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Sauf qu'ils m'ont menti. Chuchota Abigaël en fermant les yeux à sa caresse. Je suis la descendante d'une cinglée et celle d'un psychopathe vengeur et incontrôlable, ainsi que de Sorciers qui sacrifient leur propre enfant. Qui a dit que la vie était belle et simple ? Ironisa froidement l'ex militaire.

\- Question famille tarée j'en connais un rayon si tu veux. Rigola-t-il pour détendre la lourde atmosphère.

\- Si tu veux on échange, cela ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir ta famille. Rigola doucement la jeune femme.

A son rire, il ne put s'empêcher subitement de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui la surprit grandement, elle resta un instant sans bouger puis elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier finalement la douceur des lèvres du vampire. Leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger à l'unisson et la brune gémit contre sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Kol plongeait dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de lui. Abigaël lécha la lèvre supérieure du frère de Klaus pour lui demander l'accès et il lui accorda sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec frustration et manque. La brune passa ses bras autour des épaules du vampire et elle se plaça à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle oublia bien vite les révélations de Bonnie sur ses véritables gênes, elle oublia pratiquement tout, elle frissonna de désir lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous son top pour caresser doucement son dos, ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et les lèvres de l'Originel ne quittèrent pas la peau douce de sa compagne qui gémit lorsqu'il lui mordilla doucement le cou. Elle se figea lorsque sa nuit avec Klaus lui revint subitement en mémoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Comment pouvait-elle être avec Kol alors qu'elle avait couché avec Klaus ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi alors que c'était la première à ne pas accepter qu'Elena joue avec Stephen et Damon ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à contrôler ses émotions et son désir, alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe ? Elle n'était pas comme ça, elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Quant à Kol, il n'avait aucune idée des pensées de l'ex Militaire, il prit sa réaction sur le fait qu'il avait tenté de la vider de son sang même si elle n'était pas elle à ce moment, il supposait qu'elle devait sûrement le craindre d'une certaine manière.

\- Kol… Commença-t-elle mais elle fut stoppée par un baiser de celui-ci, il s'écarta et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je ne te ferais plus de mal. Murmura-t-il entre chaque baiser sur sa peau.

Abigaël se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait mais ses résolutions partirent en fumée lorsqu'il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avec amour qui brisa complètement ses barrières.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus :**

Klaus descendit dans le salon avec l'intention de penser à tout ceci devant un bon verre de Bourbon, il se stoppa et fut surpris de découvrir Caroline, assise sur le canapé et les yeux dans le vague en fixant les flamme de la cheminée. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir toujours ici, il s'attendait à qu'elle retourne chez elle. Il ne dit rien et servit deux verres de Bourbon, il s'approcha de la blonde et lui tendit le verre sans un mot, elle le prit sans lever les yeux et il s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence fut seulement brisé par les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée.

\- Dis-moi que c'est impossible. Murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- J'aimerais Sweetheart. Soupira-t-il la regardant. Tu nous as entendus ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Caroline ferma les yeux en hochant la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu es restée ? Questionna l'hybride.

\- Je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère… Murmura le bébé vampire. Il n'y a aucune chance que Kai ai tort ?

\- Tout coïncide, cela aurait pu être des mensonges si Abigaël n'aurait pas eu de pouvoir.

\- Abigaël est ma meilleure amie. Commença-t-elle après un silence. Il écouta sans l'interrompre. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, on a toujours été proche. Quand on avait 7 ans, Abigaël avait déjà un sacré caractère. Je l'avais harcelé pour qu'elle me laisse la coiffer. Rigola-t-elle doucement à la grimace d'Abigaël lorsqu'il avait vu sa nouvelle coupe, puis elle se calma et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Comment ont-ils pu créer des souvenirs à autant de personne ? Peuvent-ils être aussi puissants ?

Klaus ne trouva rien à dire. Le Coven Gemini était des sorciers très puissant, aussi puissant que des Bennett, il le savait et maintenant, il en avait pleinement conscience. Cette histoire allait plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Au moins, il n'avait plus à s'occuper de Tyler qui pourrirait dans la cave jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Il devait ensuite avoir une discussion avec ce Kai, il était le frère d'Abigaël et s'il était capable de tuer ses frères et sœurs, il pouvait très bien s'en prendre à Abigaël et il ne le permettrait pas, à personne.

\- Klaus. Appela Caroline, le sortant de ses pensées et il la regarda. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ça ma douce… Commença-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas rester en dehors. Le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Abigaël aura besoin de toi. Répliqua l'hybride avec sérieux, la faisant se calmer. Tant que le chasseur est ici et le petit Gilbert avec les Salvatore, il n'y a pas de risque que Silas puisse se réveiller. Déclara-t-il convaincu. Ils ont besoin d'être cinq donc s'il en manque un, ils ne pourront rien faire.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle en regardant le feu. Je suis désolé. Chuchota-t-elle ensuite, surprenant l'Originel. Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit… J'ai été injuste. Lui dit Caroline avec sincérité en le regardant. J'ai toujours trouvé des excuses pour te haïr car j'avais peur, peur de souffrir, peur d'être déçu car tu es loin d'être parfait. Je ne pourrais te pardonner pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais te haïr, reviendrait à détester Abigaël et je ne peux pas. Se confia la belle blonde.

\- Caroline… Commença l'hybride.

Klaus se figea lorsque Caroline posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde se recula après un moment en ouvrant les yeux et se pinça les lèvres en voyant la surprise de l'hybride.

\- Klaus, je…

Ce fut à son tour d'être coupé par l'hybride qui l'embrassa. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur des lèvres de l'hybride. Ce dernier fut ravi qu'elle lui réponde mais resta tout de même prudent, en se souvenant de toute les fois qu'elle avait fait demi-tour et la blonde le sentit. Caroline passa ses bras autour des épaules du Mikaelson et colla son corps contre le sien. Klaus enroula ses bras autour de la jeune femme et la colla davantage contre lui. La fille du Sheriff lécha la lèvre supérieure de l'hybride pour lui demander l'accès, qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Caroline gémit lorsque les mains de Klaus se faufilèrent sous son maillot et lui caressa le dos. La bébé vampire s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Klaus la souleva et à vitesse vampirique, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'Originel sans rompre leur baiser. Klaus allongea la blonde sur son lit et leur baiser s'intensifia. Leurs mains découvrirent leurs corps avec impatience. Klaus se figea en se reculant, il se rappela de sa nuit avec Abigaël. Il respectait Caroline et il ne pouvait lui faire ceci. Coucher avec les deux meilleures amies était aussi pathétique que coucher avec deux sœurs. Il adorait Abigaël et il aimait Caroline. Il ne pouvait faire ça, il était aussi pathétique qu'Elena en fin de compte. Caroline était l'une des seules personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir souffrir, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle l'apprenait, c'était à son tour de vouloir faire demi-tour, seulement…

\- Klaus… Supplia Caroline, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant la chamade.

Il ne put se poser plus de question qu'il reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oubliant ce qu'ils s'étaient passés, oubliant les révélations et ne songeant plus à ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain.

* * *

 **Dans une autre pièce :**

Il l'allongea doucement la jeune femme sur le lit tout en ne rompant pas leur baiser. Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Kol rompit leur baiser et embrassa son cou la faisant gémir. Il descendit sa main à son t-shirt et le remonta doucement en la caressant, qui la fit frissonner de plaisir. Kol sourit contre sa peau et se redressa à genou sur le lit. Abigaël trouva la force de se relever à son tour. Kol enleva son haut et Abigaël en fit de même avec le sien. L'Originel prit le visage d'Abigaël en coupe et l'embrassa avec douceur, comme s'il craignait de la briser. Abigaël déboucla la ceinture de son pantalon précipitamment tandis qu'il inséra sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire qui l'accueilli avec un gémissement d'extase. Kol perdit légèrement le contrôle et allongea la brune avec vitesse. Abigaël descendit ses yeux et vit qu'il s'était débarrassé de son pantalon et qu'il lui restait seulement son caleçon. L'ex tueuse releva les yeux et la lueur dans ses prunelles la fit frissonner. Kol l'embrassa le cou, puis l'épaule, il descendit ses lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre sous le plaisir de ses baisers, qui descendaient sur sa peau qu'il redécouvrait pour la énième fois, emplissant la pièce de ses gémissements de plaisir.

* * *

 **Dans une autre chambre :**

Caroline se cambra en arrière lorsque l'hybride avait relevé son haut et qu'il lui posait des baisers sur la peau qu'il découvrait, il releva les yeux et sourit en la voyant avec les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte et sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement. Klaus lui enleva doucement son pantalon et caressa ses fines jambes, elle gémit plus fortement en sentant sa langue à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Klaus adorait entendre les gémissements de la blonde à ses oreilles. L'hybride lui enleva doucement son sous-vêtement en caressant sa peau des pouces. Caroline releva les yeux en même temps que l'hybride. Leurs regards étaient rendus fiévreux dû au désir qu'ils ressentaient, la pièce était entourée d'une tension intense. Caroline poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé à du plaisir en sentant la langue de Klaus à l'intérieur de son intimité. Caroline se cambra en arrière en gémissant doucement et s'agrippant fortement au drap. Klaus, encouragé, fit tourner sa langue à l'intérieur de la belle blonde, il pénétra à doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et Caroline fut prise de soubresaut incontrôlable. Elle gémit plus fortement son prénom et il accéléra ses mouvements tout en caressant les cuisses de sa partenaire. La bébé vampire atteint son violent orgasme lorsque Klaus pénétra un second doigt en elle. Caroline tenta de se reprendre mais cela fut difficile alors que l'hybride continuait de la caresser et de l'embrasser tendrement. La blonde se releva à vitesse vampirique et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, il fit un grand sourire en voyant la lueur perverse de la blonde. Caroline l'embrassa en lui arrachant presque sa chemise. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler maintenant, elle voulait Klaus et elle prit conscience que c'était ce qu'elle avait besoin, besoin de lui, besoin d'être avec lui. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre le détester alors que cela faisait des semaines que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Klaus, qui affichait un immense sourire lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, ce qui la fit sourire sincèrement à son tour. Caroline l'embrassa et leur désir et la tension dans la pièce augmenta.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et de Kol :**

Kol était sur Abigaël et ils s'embrassaient avec passion mais loin de leur sauvagerie habituelle. Le vampire s'écarta pour laisser la brune reprendre son souffle, elle ferma les yeux et il posa son front contre le sien. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, laissant leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Sans ouvrir les yeux, l'ex tueuse embrassa le vampire. Ce dernier attrapa doucement sa cuisse et la remonta au niveau de sa hanche et la pénétra lentement. La respiration de la jeune femme se coupa et sa main qui était derrière la nuque de Kol se resserra doucement. Le vampire s'écarta et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Comment avaient-ils pu se passer l'un de l'autre ? Pourquoi avaient-ils autant de fierté pour ne pas s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient manqués ? Ils prirent chacun conscience que s'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Que maintenant, quoi qu'il se passait, ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre. Quoi qu'ils décidaient, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver, ils ne pourraient jamais être éloignés. C'était ironique de penser cela venant de la part de la meilleure tueuse, sans pitié et implacable, ainsi que du vampire le plus sadique au monde. La chose qu'ils ne s'avoueraient jamais était que bien qu'ils se clamaient différent, ils étaient semblables. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et croisa des yeux noirs, profond comme la nuit avec cette lueur de noirceur mêlé à de la luxure. Kol se retira doucement et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il revint en elle. L'ex militaire se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir, mais cela fut vain lorsqu'il lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Elle se cambra en arrière en enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Il grogna à son oreille ce qui la fit frissonner, elle lui griffa le dos tandis que la main dans la nuque du brun remonta dans ses cheveux, pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser. A sa surprise, il se recula en approfondissement ses coups de rein, refusant son baiser.

\- Je veux t'entendre. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque dans le creux de son oreille, ayant compris sa manœuvre.

Il accéléra ses mouvements de bassin et malgré tous ses efforts, ses cris emplirent bientôt la pièce, faisant étirer les lèvres du vampire dans un sourire victorieux. Kol attrapa doucement le poignet de sa belle et le plaqua doucement à côté de sa tête, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts et de son autre main, il caressa ses cheveux en accélérant ses mouvements qui devinrent rapidement désordonnés et fébriles, elle se cambra davantage et resserra ses doigts entre les siens sous la force du plaisir. Après encore quelques va-et-vient d'une grande intensité, l'orgasme la frappa avec violence et elle resserra ses parois autour de son sexe pour qu'il jouisse à son tour, ce qui arriva immédiatement.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus et Caroline :**

Caroline était à califourchon sur lui. Ils étaient complètements nues l'un comme l'autre. Elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui toujours avec ses lèvres scellés au sienne, elle monta et descendit sur son sexe, ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides et plus profond. La jeune femme se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Mikaelson sourit lorsque ses beaux cheveux blonds retombèrent autour de son visage et qui lui caressait légèrement la joue, il répondit ensuite à la demande de sa langue qui caressait ses lèvres avec impatience. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas ainsi et caressèrent leurs corps avec impatience. La blonde passa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps du vampire et les entoura autour de ses hanches tout en continuant de monter et descendre sur le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les hanches de la bébé vampire pour l'aider dans ses mouvements qui devenaient déséquilibré avec le plaisir. Ils s'écartèrent pour manque de souffle et les lèvres du Mickaelson ne quittèrent pas sa peau et il dévora le cou de la jeune femme qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour qu'il ait plus d'accès, elle gémit quand il l'embrassa dans le cou et puis qu'il mordilla son lobe de l'oreille, suite à cela la blonde planta ses ongles dans l'épaule du vampire qui resserra sa prise sur les hanches de Caroline. Celle-ci baissa la tête et embrassa l'Originel, qui répondit en la serrant plus fortement contre lui. Ils s'éloignèrent et se fixèrent et on pouvait voir la passion, le désir et l'amour. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté sa meilleure amie ? Bien sûr, Klaus était loin d'être parfait, il se montrait gentleman mais seulement avec Abigaël et elle. Il était impitoyable avec ses ennemis et faisait des choses horribles pour son propre bien. Il avait poignardé maintes et maintes fois ses frères et sa sœur, bien que cela soit pour les protéger façon ''made in Klaus'', il n'a aucun droit. Cependant, c'était un être blessé et torturé. Comme elle lorsqu'elle se sentait délaissé par sa mère. Elle l'aimait et elle arrêtait de le nier, tout comme Abigaël et Kol.

Caroline reprit ses mouvements avec beaucoup plus d'intensité et Klaus ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur de sa douce et mémoriser la respiration haletante de Caroline, lorsqu'elle était sous le plaisir.

\- _Tyler est un abruti. Pensa-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

La fille du Shérif sentit qu'elle était proche de son apogée et elle resserra ses parois autour du sexe du Mikaelson. Klaus bascula la bébé vampire et ils entremêlèrent leurs mains ensemble. Elle passa sa deuxième main dans les cheveux de l'Originel tandis que celui-ci dirigea sa main à l'endroit qu'ils étaient reliés et il pinça doucement son clitoris qui déclencha leur puissant orgasme. La respiration de la blonde s'accéléra et devint saccadé. Dans la chambre, la tension sexuelle était à son maximum, le lit tapait fortement dans le mur à leur étreinte, des gémissements de plaisir féminine et des légers grognements de contentement, se firent entendre la moitié de la nuit.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin du côté de Kol et d'Abigaël :**

Ces derniers dormaient profondément très enlacés. Abigaël avait son dos collés au torse de Kol. Celui-ci avait son visage dans ses cheveux, un de ses bras était sous la nuque de la brune et son deuxième était enroulé autour de son ventre et son avant-bras caché sa poitrine nue. Une des jambes de Kol était entre celle de la brune et la deuxième tendue contre elles. Abigaël avait entrelacé une de ses mains avec celle de Kol. La jeune femme grimaça lorsque les rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux, elle ouvrit un œil et grogna sourdement lorsque le soleil lui attaqua les pupilles. Elle bougea légèrement et elle se rappela de la nuit courte qu'elle avait passée dans les bras du vampire, lorsqu'elle fut incapable de bouger comme elle le voulait. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant la respiration calme de Kol dans ses cheveux. Bien qu'Abigaël ne voulait pas se dégager de son étreinte et revenir à la réalité, elle essaya de se libérer des bras de Kol sans le réveiller, il grogna légèrement et resserra ses bras autour d'elle et enfouis davantage son visage dans ses cheveux. Abigaël tenta à nouveau en veillant les réactions du vampire et en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle put sortir du lit. Elle chercha ses vêtements du regard et grimaça en les voyant dans un sale état.

\- _Au point où j'en suis. Soupira-t-elle intérieurement en se dirigeant vers l'armoire du Mikaelson._

Abigaël attrapa un t-shirt noir à Kol et l'enfila, il était assez court mais elle s'en fichait un peu, elle sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et se fit un café. Elle s'asseya et regarda distraitement sa tasse. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Était-ce vraiment vrai ? Elle pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle soit la descendante d'une tarée et d'un dérangé. Mais comment accepter le fait que sa famille n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait ? Son amitié avec Caroline était-elle fausse ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient tout prévu ? Elle était devenue une tueuse pour des personnes qui ne la connaissant que depuis peu en fin de compte. Est-ce que ceux qu'elle avait considérés comme des parents l'avaient aimé ou était-ce une comédie ? Kol avait raison sur une chose, la famille ne sont pas forcément les liens du sang. Elle considérait Han, Brook et même Mustang comme des membres de sa famille. Ils avaient tous été là quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Chacun l'avait fait renaître, Han a la mort de ses parents, il lui avait sauvé la vie et Mustang lorsqu'elle a quitté la mafia et lui a aussi sauvé la vie. Mais Chuck ? Et Peter ? Étaient-ils au courant et que c'était pour cela que Peter ne lui avait donné que rarement des nouvelles ? Des questions qui resteraient sûrement sans réponse car elle n'avait pas le courage de se confronter à Chuck. Cependant, étant donné que Bonnie avait libéré Kai, elle devait avoir une conversation avec ce Joshua Parker. Liv' et Luke étaient de sa famille et elle arrivera sans doute pas à s'y faire, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Abigaël regarda sa main. Quant à ses pouvoirs, pourquoi alors que le père Parker lui a bridait, ils revenaient ? Elle repensa à l'histoire de Silas, s'il était devenu incontrôlable à cause d'eux, serait-elle pareil ? Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer perdre le contrôle, pour ça, elle était comme Caroline. Le principal quand l'on est une tueuse c'est toujours d'avoir le contrôle de soi ou de la situation. Sous la colère, on ne réfléchissait plus et on faisait n'importe quoi. Avec l'assassin de ses parents, elle n'avait même pas perdu le contrôle d'elle-même ce qui lui avait assuré qu'elle était devenue une vraie tueuse. Garder le contrôle était ce qui lui avait fait devenir la meilleure dans ce domaine, ainsi que les entraînements avec Han. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'avoir ses pouvoirs si c'était pour qu'elle soit comme Silas, ou un vampire pour être comme Damon.

\- Ton café va être froid. S'éleva une voix amusé et endormi. Elle releva les yeux et sourit en voyant Klaus.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-elle amusé en voyant ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude le matin.

\- Et toi ? Retourna-t-il en baissant son regard sur le maillot qu'elle portait.

\- Je n'avais rien à me mettre. Mentit-elle en détournant le regard avec tout de même un léger sourire en coin.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal Bi'. Rigola-t-il en se servant un café à son tour.

\- Raah ça va, toi aussi je te signale Nik'. Bougonna-t-elle, elle but une gorgée de son café et ferma les yeux en appréciant la tiédeur du café qui se répandait dans sa gorge.

\- Et quand t'ai-je menti ? Questionna-t-il en prenant place en face d'elle.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas de sentiment pour Caroline. Quand tu dis que tu es dangereux. Que tu te fiches que Tyler était avec Caroline et que tu n'étais pas jaloux. Que tu te fiches… Continua-t-elle à énumérer.

\- Ça va j'ai compris. La stoppa-t-il en bougonnant. Abigaël rigola doucement.

\- Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas une deuxième Anaïs. Le supplia presque la jeune femme.

\- Non. Répondit Klaus avec un sourire ravie sur ses lèvres qu'il ne put réprimer. Abigaël fronça les sourcils en l'ayant pratiquement jamais vu sourire de cette manière, sauf quand…

\- Non. Murmura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Caroline et toi ? Il leva les sourcils. Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que vous alliez attendre l'Armageddon. S'exclama l'ex tueuse dans un rire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Se vexa légèrement l'Hybride, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

\- Pas entièrement mais vous avez chacun votre part. Rigola doucement la brune.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour Kol et toi. Riposta Klaus avec amusement, la faisant tout de suite se calmer.

\- Ouais bon, un point partout. Sourit-elle, qu'il lui rendit. Soudain son visage s'assombrit. Tu sais… Commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Oui ? Incita Klaus.

\- J'ai repensé à la dernière fois… Murmura-t-elle en le regardant, il sut qu'elle parlait de leur nuit ensemble.

\- Moi aussi. Avoua-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Je ne regrette pas mais…

\- Ils ne doivent jamais savoir. Personne. Finit-il à sa place.

\- Caroline est ma meilleure amie et je l'ai déjà fait assez souffrir comme ça. Acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Quant à Kol, il est devenu un peu plus supportable. Sourit l'Hybride, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

\- Et puis avec cette histoire, on n'a pas besoin de penser à autre chose. Soupira-t-elle en fixant le ciel bleu.

\- En parlant de ça, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux et avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Perdu, en colère, déçu, trahie. Répondit-elle en le regardant. Tout ce que je croyais est faux. Au final, je ne connaissais même pas les personnes avec qui j'ai vécu. Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Je devais choisir entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow et j'ai fait mon choix, être les deux comme m'a fait comprendre Stephen, mais maintenant ? Comment puis savoir qui être ? Qui je suis hein ? Toi, tu le sais. Elena le sait. Caroline. Mais comment je peux moi maintenant ?

\- En regardant ceux qui te regardent. Lui répondit Klaus, elle leva les yeux. Tu sais peut-être pas qui tu es, mais nous on le sait, ce n'est pas ça le plus important ? Bien que tes souvenirs soient effacés, personne ne peut te retirer ta personnalité. Kol pourra te le dire, il était doué en magie quand il était humain. Tu es forte, courageuse, tu n'as peur de rien. Bien sûr, tu peux être insupportable, impulsive, nerveuse, rabat-joie, têtue…

\- Hey, tu es censée me remonter le moral. Grinça-t-elle en plissant les yeux, mais il vit la lueur amusée dans ses yeux verts, malgré la tristesse. Il rigola ce qui la détendit légèrement.

\- Ce que je veux dire… Commença-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. C'est que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es celle qui a sauvé la vie de sa cousine, celle qui n'a pas peur et ce même de vampire Originel, celle qui défend ce qu'elle croit même si cela ne plaît pas. Voilà qui tu es, peu importe ta famille, le plus important c'est que tu es toi, l'identité est juste une formalité.

\- Comment vivre ça ? Demanda-t-elle pensivement. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour rien.

\- Cela ta permis d'être celle que tu es aujourd'hui, forte et qui se remet de toute les difficultés. Tu n'es pas toute seule même si ta famille n'est pas la tienne. Tu as Caroline, tu as Elena même si elle est insupportable, tu as la sorcière, le petit serveur et tu nous as nous. C'est le plus important, être avec ceux que tu aimes, qui te soutienne et qui te supporte surtout. Taquina l'Hybride. Abigaël lui lança un regard noir mais il rigola ce qui lui fit rouler des yeux.

\- On croirait entendre Elijah. Sourit Abigaël.

\- Faut croire qu'après 1 Millénaire à supporter ses morales, je deviens comme lui. Klaus grimaça légèrement à cet idée.

\- Je préfère le Klaus psychopathe. Taquina-t-elle à son tour, le faisant sourire. Mais tu as raison. Dit-elle, elle but une gorgée de son café et il leva un sourcil. Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé. C'est le passé. Je sais quand je dois être Abigaël et quand je dois être la tueuse, c'est ça que Stephen a essayé de me faire comprendre et que je n'ai pas voulu voir. J'ai des amis et même si certains souvenirs sont faux, mon amitié avec eux est réelle et c'est tout ce qui compte. Affirma-t-elle avec conviction et ses yeux avaient une lueur de détermination, qu'il fut ravie de revoir.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Klaus avec un sourire.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion avec Joshua Parker. Déclara-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Je viens avec toi. S'éleva une voix masculine.

Abigaël et Klaus tournèrent la tête pour voir Kol apparaître. Il était vêtu uniquement d'un bas de jogging, ses cheveux étaient en bataille ce qui le rendait encore plus beau que d'habitude, il avait l'air assez en forme, malgré la nuit courte qu'il avait passé.

\- Je préfère y aller toute seule, c'est une affaire de… Famille. Murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser aller à Portland toute seule, surtout pas avec des Parker. Déclara-t-il.

\- Très bien. Se résigna la brune en se levant.

Abigaël sortit de la cuisine après avoir salué Klaus. Elle ne voulait pas batailler avec le jeune Mikaelson, et à vrai dire, elle préférait qu'il soit là. Elle ne savait pas comment la discussion allait finir et dans quel état qu'elle serait ensuite et surtout, qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Elle entra dans la chambre de Kol et s'allongea lourdement à plat ventre sur le lit. Après quelques instants, elle se leva et chercha son téléphone, puis elle se recoucha sur le lit.

\- Demande à Kai s'il se souvient de son adresse. Envoya-t-elle à Bonnie, qui lui répondit.

\- _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

\- Je dois absolument connaitre le point de vue de son père. Expliqua Abigaël, à peine avait-elle envoyé son message que Bonnie l'appela. Quoi ?

\- _Je t'accompagne. Déclara instantanément la sorcière._

\- Non, tu restes à Mystic Falls, ils auront besoin de toi, surtout avec cette histoire de chasseur. Objecta l'ex tueuse.

\- _Mais… Commença à protester la sorcière Bennett._

\- Kol m'accompagne et tu sais mieux comme moi qu'avec un Originel, je ne risque pas grand-chose. Je serais de retour d'ici 2 jours.

\- _Très bien. Se résigna Bonnie, sans pour autant être rassuré ce que sentit Abigaël mais qui ne dit rien. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message._

\- Merci Bon-bon. Sourit l'ex Militaire.

\- _Promets-moi de faire attention. Prévint sérieusement Bonnie, en parlant des Parker mais aussi de Kol._

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Murmura Abigaël en faisant référence à Kai.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, appelle-moi si tu as besoin._

\- Promis. Jura la brune en raccrochant.

Abigaël ferma les yeux et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelques instant plus tard, le lit s'affaissait à ses côtés. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle connaissait son odeur par cœur maintenant.

\- Tu devrais te reposer avant de prendre la route. Tu es fatigué. Lui dit Kol en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- La faute à qui ? Grogna-t-elle la voix étouffée par son bras.

\- C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi. Lui rappela le vampire dans un léger rire amusé.

L'ex tueuse se tourna pour être sur le côté et le regarda, il ne stoppa pas ses caresses et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Kol se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. La deuxième main de Klaus caressa sa cuisse et remonta doucement son t-shirt. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres et il sourit.

\- Je sais ce que tu as besoin. Lui dit-il en se reculant, elle leva un sourcil.

Kol lui attrapa la main et la releva. Il lui enleva le maillot qu'elle portait avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la laissant juste en shorty devant lui. Le vampire la regardait avec intensité et à sa surprise, elle se sentit rougir face à son regard appréciateur. Il ne la regardait plus comme un bout de viande, il ne la fixait pas avec cette lueur de pervers, moqueur ou ironique. Il l'observait tout simplement avec ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait. C'était indéniable : elle ne pourrait plus se passer du vampire et elle sut que c'était idem pour lui, sauf si elle le décidait.

\- D'une douche bien chaude. Sourit-il en fixant ses yeux au siens.

Kol attrapa sa main et elle ne protesta pas, elle n'en avait absolument pas envie à vrai dire, ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. La suite fut interdite pour les moins de 18 ans.

* * *

 **Du côté de Klaus et de Caroline :**

Klaus entra dans sa chambre et sourit en regardant Caroline qui dormait profondément. Il s'approcha doucement avec la tasse de café dans les mains, il s'assit à ses côtés et l'admira. Ses cheveux blond étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Les rayons du soleil sur son visage, la faisait ressemblait à un ange, la couverture arrivait à la naissance de sa poitrine et sa respiration était calme. Cette nuit était à jamais graver dans sa mémoire et il espérait qu'elle ne referait pas machine arrière. Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son doux visage. Caroline sourit dans son sommeil. Klaus approcha la tasse de café du visage de Caroline et la bougea doucement sous le nez de la blonde. Les paupières de celle-ci frémirent et elle sourit à l'odeur du café qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle s'étira comme un chat en poussant un léger gémissement, elle se tourna et ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle grimaça lorsque le soleil lui agressa les pupilles et referma les yeux. Klaus ricana légèrement avec amusement. Caroline le regarda à l'entente de son rire.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi. Prévint-elle avec sérieux mais qui ressemblait davantage à un couinement plaintif.

\- Je n'oserais jamais _Sweetheart_. Dit-il avec sérieux mais elle sentit qu'il ne l'était pas.

\- Tu m'énerves. Sourit-elle en se redressant en couvrant son corps.

Caroline rougit en se souvenant de la nuit mémorable qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras. Elle avait aimé chaque seconde, elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir ses mains sur elle, ses baisers sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres. A ses souvenirs, elle ressentit une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Comment un homme comme Klaus pouvait être aussi doux et passionné ? Elle se mit à regretter d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour lui céder, d'avoir porté des œillères concernant Tyler. Caroline posa ses yeux sur l'hybride qui la regardait sans rien dire. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sur ses gardes quant à sa réaction. Pensait-il qu'elle allait regretter ? Qu'elle allait encore une fois faire demi-tour ? Elle avait cru qu'elle avait été assez claire durant cette nuit. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait le regretter. Elle voulait vivre sans contrainte. Elle était un vampire et elle devait profiter, ne pouvait plus faire ses choix en conséquence de ses amis. Elle devait écouter sa meilleure amie. Fini de faire ce que les autres voulaient et tant pis pour ce qu'ils penseraient, le seul avis qui comptait pour elle était celui d'Abigaël et aussi de Bonnie qui semblait avoir accepté la relation entre Abigaël et Kol. Sans réfléchir, la fille du Shérif rapprocha l'hybride et l'embrassa, lui signifiant qu'elle ne regrettait rien, il répondit à son baiser. Ils s'écartèrent et se sourirent.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire mes sentiments parce que c'est trop tôt. Souffla la blonde.

\- Et que tu ne me fais pas entièrement confiance. Supposa l'hybride et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- J'aimerais être comme Abigaël et te faire confiance aveuglément mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passait… Expliqua doucement la blonde en plongeant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je comprends. Murmura l'Originel en passant sa main libre dans son dos.

Et c'était vrai. Il comprenait la distance qu'elle s'était évertué à mettre en eux. Elle n'avait pas seulement pas de confiance en lui, mais comme Abigaël, elle ne voulait pas souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir de nouveau son cœur pour ne pas encore souffrir. Lui-même était pareil et Kol avait éteint ses émotions pour ceci, il en était pratiquement sûr. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que des femmes les changeraient ainsi, surtout Kol et Lui. Caroline s'écarta de lui.

* * *

 **Chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Un chapitre calme avant les drames, pleurs, mort etc.**

 **Dans les prochains chapitres, les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer ;-) Ce chapitres comme vous l'avez deviné est enfin les sentiments à moitié révélé :-)**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :***

 **A la prochaine pour la suite de Jeux ou Sentiment ?**

 **Xoxo :***

 **Indice prochain chapitre :**

\- Du Bonkai.

\- Rencontre Abigaël et Parker.

\- Chasseur.


	26. Voyage et Récit

**Bonjour tout le monde, Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je me sens vraiment coupable...**

 **Je suis désolé de l'immense retard de chapitre. Je l'ai un peu laissé en suspens parce que je n'étais plus trop dans l'esprit de TVD en ce moment. Le chapitre était commencé mais je n'avais pas le courage de le continuer étant donné que j'étais sur mon manga préféré qu'est DBZ et que les idées se sont mis à se bousculer dans ma tête pour mes histoires dessus, alors j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner :$**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui me laisse des reviews, vos avis comptent beaucoup et cela me fait énormément plaisir, merci :***

 **Réponses aux review :**

 **Sassy129 :** _Merci pour ta review et désolé d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster…  
Ils ne vont pas savoir tout de suite et je sais comment ils vont l'apprendre ;-)  
Ahah et bah non hihi *sourire sadique*  
Merci de me dire tout ça, je suis ravie que tu le penses, j'aurais aussi aimé que cela se passe comme ça, je suis toujours aussi frustré que cela ne soit pas le cas…  
Ce chapitre aussi est court mais c'est normal et puis, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tourner le prochain chapitre malheureusement, il faut que je me creuse encore les méninges…  
Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ^^  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Odessa :** _Merci pour ta review et désolé de cette longue attente… :$  
Cela va continuer, quoi que… Tout peut changer hihi.  
Il y aura du Bonkai dans ce chapitre, ainsi qu'une ''discussion'' entre le Père Parker et Abigaël mais il faudra encore attendre pour une discussion entre Kai et Abigaël.  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Carabes :** _Merci pour ta review et encore désolé pour l'attente…  
Ils le sauront mais pas tout de suite, comme leur réaction qu'il faut attendre aussi.  
Il sera dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira,  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

 **Haruhi-kyouya :** _Merci pour ta review et je suis plus que ravie de te compter parmi mes lecteurs et que tu aimes mon histoire. Je ne t'en veux pas pour l'absences de review dans le Tome 1, tu compenses par celle-ci :-)_

 _Tant mieux si tu t'es fait avec Abigaël, je peux comprendre que c'est dure avec un OC, moi-même j'ai du mal avec certain quand je lis les histoires…_

 _Moi non, j'ai continué à regarder même si j'ai du mal à me remettre à la saison 7 pour l'instant. Je suis complètement Fan du Klaroline aussi et j'étais déprimé quand il a quitté Mystic Falls… Je n'arrive pas à supporter le Klamille. Je suis du même avis, Caroline prend trop en compte de ce que les autres penseront, après au début je comprenais ses réactions face à lui après tout ce qu'il a fait mais après… Après Stephen c'était pour l'aider surtout à se contrôler et elle n'a pas omis d'objection donc ça va, j'adore leur amitié au deux. Pour Elena, je l'aimais bien au début mais dès que j'ai connu Katherine, bah j'ai commencé à la haïr lol. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le garder mais ils devaient être ensemble au début pour que cela soit quand même dans la continuité._

 _Honnêtement, je n'ai même pas pensé à Dawn quand j'ai écrit ce passage, c'est seulement quand j'ai lu ton commentaires que je me suis dit 'Ah oui, pas faux'' lol. Oui, elle n'a pas de chance. C'est ce que comprend pas Elena d'ailleurs, ce qui amène à leurs disputes… Je suis ravie que ce couple te plait hihi. Je ne prononcerais pas à ce sujet mais ils le seront. Tout se sait à Mystic Falls mais je ne dirais pas quand et comment. *sourire sadique*  
Tyler n'avait pas de doute, il le savait et il voulait effectivement lui dire.  
Je suis impatiente de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira,  
Bonne journée,  
Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël était face au miroir dans la salle de bain de Kol. Elle posa son regard sur ses vêtements qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était la tueuse, qui était sur le rebord de la baignoire. Devait-elle aller à Portland en tant qu'Abigaël ou en Dark Shadow ? Pour résoudre des problèmes, elle avait pris l'habitude de le régler en tant que tueuse mais maintenant, comment devait-elle être ? La fille blessait de savoir que sa vie n'était que des mensonges et qui cherchait des réponses ? Ou la tueuse et la vengeance qu'elle voulait pour leur faire payer de lui avoir volé une partie d'elle ? Abigaël ferma les yeux et sursauta légèrement lorsque des bras lui entourèrent la taille et qu'un menton se posa sur son épaule nue. Elle frissonna au souffle du vampire sur sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en voyant son incertitude dans ses yeux.

\- Abigaël ou Shadow ? Retourna-t-elle et il comprit. Kol l'embrassa entre son oreille et son cou et elle ferma les yeux. Que tu sois l'une ou l'autre, j'aime tes deux côtés… Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils prirent conscience des paroles qui signifiaient la même chose que les trois petits mots qu'ils s'interdisaient de prononcer. Ils se regardèrent dans la glace, Abigaël se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il la serra contre lui et elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il la souleva et l'assit doucement sur le rebord de l'évier, elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle gémit lorsque les mains du vampire lui caressa tendrement le dos. Ils s'écartèrent et il posa son front contre le sien, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Non… Avoua-t-elle. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il s'écarta et elle descendit du rebord et attrapa ses affaires de Dark Shadow sans les armes. A quoi cela lui servirait contre des Sorciers de toute manière ? Elle s'habilla, s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval haute et se maquilla légèrement, elle enfila ses bottes sans talons en cuir et ses gants.

\- J'ai préparé les affaires et ainsi que les dispositions pour le voyage. L'informa Kol. Elle releva la tête.

\- D'accord, allons-y alors. Soupira-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone et sa veste.

Kol attrapa le sac avec leurs affaires et ils descendirent les escaliers. Cette première ne fut pas surprise en voyant Caroline et Klaus, très proche avec une certaine distance entre eux. La bébé vampire se retourna et sourit en regardant sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la brune.

\- Je vais bien. Répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle se voulait convainquant.

\- Je vais mettre les affaires dans la voiture. Leur dit Kol, voulant leur laisser un peu de temps seule à seule. Abigaël hocha la tête, il lui caressa rapidement le dos. Tu viens Nik' ? Demanda le plus jeune et il sortit du manoir sans attendre de réponse.

Klaus sourit à Caroline et qui lui rendit et suivit son petit frère. Les meilleurs amis les regardèrent avec un sourire qu'elles ne prirent pas conscience. Abigaël se reprit la première.

\- Je m'en veux de te laisser avec tout ça. S'excusa la brune en regardant la blonde.

\- Surtout pas, tu as besoin de faire ce voyage. Se reprit la blonde en posant ses yeux sur Abigaël. Et même si je ne lui fais pas confiance, je suis rassurée que tu sois avec Kol.

\- Je peux te comprendre. Rigola doucement la plus âgé. D'ailleurs en parlant de sexy Originel… Commença-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux et un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu penses. Tenta la blonde en détournant le regard.

\- Donc, tu n'as pas passé la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air avec le très sexy Niklaus Mikaelson ? Et tu n'as pas du tout apprécié ? Demanda narquoisement l'ex tueuse.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mentit Caroline en rougissant en détournant le regard.

\- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir Care' et ce n'est pas demain que cela va changer. Rigola-t-elle.

\- On est trop différent. Souffla la fille du Sheriff.

\- Il n'y a pas un dicton qui dit ''les opposés s'attirent'' ? Se moqua de nouveau Abigaël.

\- Et si on parlait de Kol et toi ? Tenta d'inverser Caroline en la regardant.

\- J'ai déjà dit tout ce j'avais à dire sur ce sujet.

\- Sauf à lui, je me trompe ? Demanda la blonde, se doutant tout de même de la réponse.

\- Non, sauf qu'il le sait. Quant à Klaus et toi, tu es la seule qui le fasse changer.

\- Toi aussi.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Objecta Abigaël. Caroline fut intrigué et la regarda interrogatrice.

\- Klaus et moi on est pareil. On est brisé. On a été trahi, meurtri par un passé que peu de personne ne pourrait et ne comprendront jamais. On se montre froid avec les autres car la vie nous a appris qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Elle nous a aussi appris que pour survivre, on ne doit que penser à sa survie.

\- On croirait entendre Katherine. Souffla la blonde en baissant la tête.

\- Je sais car elle aussi n'a pas eu un passé glorieux. Klaus a tué sa famille à cause de sa fuite, elle a vécu dans la peur qu'il l'a retrouvé et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a jamais pensé à avoir des amis car quiconque aurait pu la trahir pour être dans les bons vouloir de Klaus.

\- Et pourtant, tu es ami avec eux même après ce qu'ils ont fait ici. C'est incompréhensible.

\- Tu n'as pas vécu ce que l'on a vécu. Soupira Abigaël en regardant la porte que les Originels avaient passés. Qui suis-je pour juger leur passé alors que je n'ai rien fait pour me considérer de meilleur ? Dit-elle en regardant sa meilleure amie qui se pinça les lèvres, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Une part de moi, lui en voudra surement toujours pour ce qu'il a fait, mais en considérant ce j'ai fait enduré à Julian ou à… A Amanda, c'est cela qui serait incompréhensible.

Un silence se fit où chacune réfléchissait à leurs passés, à leur présent et à leur futur. Pour Caroline, le passé était derrière elle. Depuis l'histoire avec Cashwood et Stevens, elle avait en quelques sortes pardonné à Klaus et de plus, il s'était excusé et elle savait qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance mais elle lui faisait quand cela concernait la sécurité d'Abigaël. Un lien s'était créé entre eux et elle était jalouse de cette relation, depuis quand ? Elle ne pourrait le dire. Son présent ? Elle n'en savait pas. Elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien et cela la frustrait. Peut-être qu'elle devrait plus se laisser aller comme Abigaël faisait et qu'elle lui avait conseillé. Vivre l'instant présent sans se soucier du futur. Futur incertain, malgré sa condition de vampire et qu'un certain Originel avait pris une certaine place, là où il n'aurait jamais dû se faufiler. Caroline posa ses yeux bleus océans sur Abigaël. Malgré les apparences, elle savait que la brune n'espérait rien de son futur. Son passé n'était finalement pas enterré et qu'elle ne savait rien du présent. Comment pourraient-elles être sûr de quoi que ce soit avec des êtres surnaturelles dans leurs vies ? La preuve, les problèmes s'enchaînent sans qu'ils ne puissent respirer une journée.

\- Bon allez, j'en connais deux qui vont s'impatienter. La sortit la voix amusé mais assombrit de l'ex Militaire.

\- Surtout que ce n'est pas les plus patients de la fratrie Mikaelson. Sourit la blonde.

Abigaël rigola doucement. Les jeunes femmes sortirent et sourirent en voyant les deux frères dans exactement la même position. Ils étaient appuyés sur la Nissan Skyline, les bras croisés. Le plus âgé avec un sourire amusé et le plus jeune avec un sourire en coin charmeur, les yeux rivés dans leur direction. Klaus avait une jambe posée sur la roue arrière et Kol sur la roue avant. Abigaël et Caroline s'avancèrent. Le plus jeune des frères attrapa le sac d'Abigaël et le fourra dans le coffre de la voiture.

\- Tu m'appel à chaque étape. Ordonna Caroline en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas petite blonde, je suis la moi. Sourit Kol.

\- C'est sensé me rassurer ? Ironisa la fille du Sheriff en lui lançant un faux regard noir.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien belle-sœur. Ironisa à son tour le Mikaelson.

\- Moi aussi, je m'aime bien. Sourit la blonde, le faisant rouler des yeux.

Abigaël et Klaus regardèrent leur chamaillerie avec amusement, c'était loin d'être du mépris ou autre et cela fit plaisir aux deux meilleurs amis, mais qui le perdirent. La nuit ne voulait pas quitter leurs esprits et cela les rendait encore plus mal, vis-à-vis des deux vampires face à eux. L'hybride et l'ex tueuse se regardèrent avec la même lueur de malaise.

\- Soit prudente. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Sourit-elle rassurante.

\- Bon, on devrait y aller. Intervint Kol.

\- Mouais. Soupira la brune.

Klaus ouvrit sa portière passager et Abigaël leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi gentleman. Se moqua-t-elle en contournant Klaus.

\- J'essaye de changer. Ricana-t-il avec un ton de sous-entendu qui était à l'intention de Caroline, qui roula des yeux.

\- N'essaye pas avec moi. Tu me fais peur. Rigola l'ancienne Militaire en prenant place.

Kol prit place, côté conducteur alors qu'Abigaël ouvrit sa fenêtre. Klaus se pencha et posa ses avant-bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Prends-soin d'elle et ne la quitte pas des yeux. Prévint Klaus gravement à l'intention de son frère.

\- Je le ferais. Répondit-il avec un sérieux, très surprenant concernant le jeune Mikaelson.

Abigaël regarda Caroline avec un air exaspéré par-dessus l'épaule de l'hybride et celle-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé et compréhensif.

\- Soyez prudent vous aussi. Prévint la jeune femme en levant les yeux sur lui. Je ne suis pas rassuré de partir avec cette histoire de chasseur et surtout avec Kai ici.

\- J'irais chez Bonnie. Rassura la blonde.

\- Appelez-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit et…

\- Cela ira. La coupa Klaus avec un sourire.

Abigaël hocha la tête, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule tandis que Kol démarra. Klaus s'éloigna et les deux amants prirent la route. Klaus soupira et se retourna vers la belle blonde qui regardait la voiture s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Love, ils reviendront en un seul morceau. Rassura Klaus en se postant derrière la fille du Sheriff et enroula sa taille de ses bras, elle se détendit légèrement mais était toujours angoissée.

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il posa un tendre baiser dans le creux de son épaule, elle frémit à cette sensation de douceur.

\- Il faut… Que j'aille voir Bonnie… Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il caressa son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt.

\- Hum. Fit-il en continuant ses baisers.

\- Klaus. Protesta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager mais il resserra son emprise sur sa douce.

\- Ce n'est pas pressé. Murmura-t-il en lui mordillant gentiment le lobe de l'oreille, la faisant soupirer de plaisir.

Caroline baissa sa garde et Klaus le sentit. Il l'attrapa par la taille et à vitesse vampirique, elle se trouvait allongée sur le lit. Klaus sur elle à lui mordiller le cou tout en caressant tendrement chaque parcelle de son corps. La blonde se cambra en arrière alors qu'il glissa la main dans son sous-vêtement et qu'il caressa son intimité du bout des doigts. La bébé vampire tenta de résister mais aucun mot et juste un long gémissement d'extase franchit ses lèvres lorsque Klaus pénétra deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se maudit de ne pouvoir résister au blond et se laissa aller à ses caresses et ses baisers.

* * *

 **Du côté de Bonnie :**

\- _Je suis en route pour Portland avec Kol. Sois prudente avec Kai. Xoxo, Abigaël._

Bonnie soupira en regardant son téléphone. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée de la savoir avec Kol après l'histoire avec Kaleesia, mais la brune était plus têtue que n'importe qui, même plus que Caroline. Elle ne faisait confiance à aucun Originel, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que le regard des vampires millénaires était plein de sincérité lorsqu'ils parlaient de la sécurité d'Abigaël.

\- Tu la laisses partir sans rien dire avec un vampire ? S'éleva une voix grondante dans son dos, près de son oreille.

Bonnie se leva et se retourna pour voir Kai Parker derrière le sofa. Il avait un sourcil levé en la regardant, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et elle vit ses yeux bleus se baissaient à ce geste et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle ne me laisse pas non plus le choix. Soupira-t-elle en prenant la direction de la cuisine, il la suivit.

\- Tu aurais pu ne pas le lui laisser non plus. Répliqua-t-il en s'appuya dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- C'est mon ami et je ne ferais jamais rien pour me la mettre à dos. Je lui fais confiance. Répliqua à son tour la sorcière en se servant une tasse de café.

\- Et si ce qui s'est passé avec Kaleesia se reproduit ? Demanda-t-il, le mécontentement s'entendant dans sa voix, elle pourrait croire qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment mais elle ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Et si tu me disais comment c'est possible que tu sois au courant ? Questionna-t-elle froidement en se retournant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondit-il en reprenant un sourire en coin charmeur.

\- Non, tu m'as raconté ton passé mais tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as pu rentrer dans l'esprit d'Abigaël, ni comment tu es au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Kai ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la jeune femme, elle se tendit en relevant le menton en signe de supériorité. Il s'arrêta quelques centimètre d'elle, il se pencha et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il attrapa un verre qui se trouvait dans l'évier derrière elle et se recula. Elle se détendit en poussant un soufflement silencieux, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu son souffle à sa proximité, elle se maudit intérieurement en le voyant sourire avec amusement et fierté. Il se servit un verre de Bourbon et s'installa à la table.

\- Ils m'ont enfermé quand j'ai tué mes frères et sœurs. Commença-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son verre. Mon père devait être sûr que je ne puisse pas sortir alors…

\- Alors il t'a enfermé dans l'esprit d'Abigaël. Finit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Il lui avait bridé ses pouvoirs et effacé ses souvenirs. Ironiquement, il a sûrement voulu que je me dise que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était loin de sa famille. Ricana-t-il mauvaisement en plissant les yeux.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. Murmura-t-elle pensivement. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs reviennent maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle plus fortement.

\- A cause de Kaleesia. Répondit-il en levant les yeux. Kaleesia est la plus puissante Sorcière que cette terre ait portée. La deuxième était Ayanna et la troisième Esther. Les pouvoirs qu'elle a utilisés dans le corps d'Abigaël ont sûrement créé une sorte de faille dans le sort de mon père.

\- Mais ce n'est pas les pouvoirs de Kaleesia qui se sont manifestés mais ceux de Silas. Exposa Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué alors ? Sourit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Remarquer quoi ?

\- Kaleesia n'a rien contrôlé le jour où que vous l'avez confronté. Avoua-t-il, la surprenant. Les pouvoirs qu'elle avait voulus utilisé n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle voulait.

\- Ce qui veux dire que les pouvoirs qu'elle tient de Silas sont beaucoup plus puissant que des pouvoirs ''normaux''. S'inquiéta Bonnie de cette découverte.

\- Et plus dangereux. Continua Kai. Kaleesia est une puissante Sorcière mais contrôler la glace n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Bonnie s'asseya en face de lui, choqué d'avoir toutes ses informations.

\- C'est un peu comme cette histoire de Doppelgänger, question génération. Révéla-t-il, elle releva ses yeux noisettes pour plonger dans des yeux océans. Tous les x temps, une personne avec des pouvoirs de glaces voit le jour. Une personne de plus en plus puissante ect, ect. Ma mère m'a raconté une histoire de jalousie entre deux frères, il doit y avoir 300 ans environ. L'un d'eux avait des pouvoirs classiques alors que le plus jeune pouvait contrôler la glace. Tu l'auras deviné, c'était nos ancêtres. Tellement sa jalousie grandissait, il a voulu lui voler ses pouvoirs en ayant recours à l'expression…

\- La magie noire. Souffla Bonnie, se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait lu sur ce genre de magie grâce aux livres de sa grand-mère et le danger qu'elle représentait.

\- Exact. Il a réussi à lui voler. Il a tué son frère dans le processus mais il a très vite perdu le contrôle de ce pouvoir et cela la tué à son tour.

\- Pourquoi Silas était incontrôlable ? Questionna Bonnie.

\- Parce qu'il voulait se venger de Klaus. Les pouvoirs de Sorcières se manifestent le plus généralement à cause d'un sentiment ou d'une situation. Ou dans d'autres cas, lors d'une possession comme pour Abigaël. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour Klaus s'est accentué quand il fut transformé en vampire, c'est ça qui la rendu vraiment incontrôlable.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres connu ? C'est vraiment possible qu'il n'y a qu'une personne née avec ce genre de pouvoir ? Questionna la sorcière Bennett.

\- Personne de m'a famille en tout cas, ensuite je n'ai pas eu d'information s'il y en avait d'autre dans des familles différentes. Répondit Kai, il but une gorgée de son verre.

Bonnie plongea ses yeux vides dans son café. Elle avait eu certaine réponses mais certaine la laissait sans voix. Kaleesia n'avait rien contrôlé lors de leur confrontation ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle lui avait donné. Sa puissance l'avait glacé jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Cette sensation avait été effrayante, terrifiante. Abigaël était une sorte de bombe à retardement en fin de compte. Elle était dangereuse pour elle mais aussi pour les autres.

\- C'est inné chez Abigaël, ses pouvoirs font partie d'elle. S'éleva la voix de Kai comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Comme tous pouvoirs, il faut apprendre à les contrôler. Abigaël y arrivait, je lui apprenais à les utiliser et personne n'a jamais su que ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés. Pour l'histoire des deux frères, celui qui a tué son cadet a perdu le contrôle car son corps n'était pas destiné à les supporter.

\- Donc, il y a des chances qu'Abigaël ne soit pas incontrôlable ?

\- Tout dépend de certaines choses. Elle a un caractère très impulsif et n'est pas très patiente et cela ne s'est pas arrangé quand elle est devenue Dark Shadow. Ce que vous devez craindre c'est comment ils se manifesteront. Si elle est en colère…

\- Alors ils en ressortiront que plus violemment. Supposa sombrement la Sorcière.

Elle repensa soudainement à la mort de Peter. Caroline lui avait raconté l'état que c'était trouvé Abigaël. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait ses pouvoirs à ce moment-là ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser.

\- Si vous réveillez Silas, alors vous êtes mort. La sortit la voix du brun de ses pensées.

Bonnie le regarda et son visage n'exprimait pas son air charmeur mais il était grave et sérieux. Elle ne répondit pas et sortit son téléphone.

\- _On doit parler._ Envoya-t-elle à Damon, Stephen et Caroline.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rendre au manoir des Salvatore. Kai avait décidé d'accompagner Bonnie et elle ne put protester.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et de Kol :**

Abigaël s'installa du côté du Hublot tandis que Kol s'installa à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas voyagé en avion. Elle n'avait pas aimé devoir laissée sa voiture et elle avait légèrement protesté lorsque Kol avait hypnotisé l'un des agents pour surveiller la voiture et en prendre soin comme si c'était sa fille. Abigaël avait laissé tomber étant donné qu'elle ne voulait pas la laisser sans surveillance. Elle avait déjà assez bousillé de voiture comme ça. Elle tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur ses cuisses en attendant le décollage, elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur la sienne, elle tourna le regard sur Kol.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de l'avion ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Non, mais j'ai toujours eu horreur des décollages. Soupira-t-elle en regardant les personnes qui s'installaient.

\- Tu ne crains rien avec moi. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ce n'est pas un crash qui va me tuer.

\- Ne porte pas la poisse. Grimaça-t-elle au mot ''crash''. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un marée cage avec un crocodile modifié assoiffée de sang.

\- Tu regardes trop de film d'horreur. Rigola-t-il en s'écartant mais ne lâcha pas sa main. Ça n'existe pas.

\- Tout comme les vampires et compagnies ne sont pas censés exister. Murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai. Rigola-t-il.

Kol se pencha et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme, il lui quémanda l'accès de sa langue et elle accepta tout de suite. Leurs langues jouèrent doucement ensemble. Abigaël passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun et celui-ci lui enserra la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils s'écartèrent par manque de souffle.

\- _Le décollage aura lieu dans 10 minutes. Veuillez bien prendre place dans vos sièges respectifs. Veuillez à surveiller vos bagages. Les Hôtesses seront à votre disposition si vous avez la moindre question, ou n'importe quel besoin. Informa une Hôtesse dans son haut-parleur._

\- On ne se nourrit pas. Prévint la brune en voyant le sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Kol s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque son regard se posa sur une petite forme qui les fixait. C'était une fillette qui devait avoir 5 ans, des belles boucles châtains qui encadraient son visage arrondi par sa jeunesse, des petites pinces violettes dans les cheveux, elle était habillée d'une petite robe violette avec des sandales de la même couleur. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu océans, pleins de curiosité, d'interrogation.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ? Demanda la fillette d'une voix fluette, en parlant de leur baiser d'un instant plus tôt.

\- Bah… Euh…

Abigaël ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, du moins, comment répondre à ça. La petite fille l'avait pris au dépourvu.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Répondit Kol avec une voix neutre, Abigaël lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. Répondit doucement Abigaël en ignorant le vampire.

\- Callie arrête d'embêter les personnes. Réprimanda doucement une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine 26 ans.

\- Mais maman, je posais juste une question. Bouda la fillette.

\- Ce n'est rien, elle ne nous gêne pas. La rassura l'ex tueuse en regardant la jeune maman.

\- _Le décollage est immédiat. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Informa l'Hôtesse._

Callie s'assit en face d'Abigaël et sa mère l'attacha précautiosement, elle se plaça en face de Kol et s'attacha à son tour. Les deux amants s'attachèrent à son tour. La fillette ne les lâchait pas du regard et ce, même avec le regard que lui lançait l'Originel. Ils étaient si innocents à cet âge. Dès que le décollage commença et que les premières secousses se firent sentir, Abigaël se crispa sur son siège. Kol lui tint la main et lui caressa le dos en lui faisant des légers ronds.

\- Première fois en avion ? Demanda la jeune femme en face avec un sourire.

\- Non, mais je n'aime pas les décollages. Lui répondit Abigaël.

La femme rigola doucement et les secousses s'arrêtèrent. L'ancienne Militaire se détendit et regarda par le Hublot. Pendant le reste du trajet tout était calme sauf quelques turbulences ici et là. Abigaël répondait aux questions de la fillette, en restant discrète sur certaines choses évidemment. Le fillette au-delà de ses 5 ans avait un caractère bien trempé, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde a attaqué Kol, qui répliquait en faisant attention à ce qu'il disait, malgré les réprimandes de sa mère qui avait du mal avec le caractère de sa fille. Celle-ci s'endormit après quelques heures sous le regard attendri de sa maternelle et d'Abigaël. Kol jeta un coup d'œil à sa douce qui fixait tendrement la fillette.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda une voix féminine dans l'allée.

La mère de Callie refusa avec un sourire polie. Abigaël ne dit rien et plissa légèrement les yeux lorsque l'Hôtesse posa ses yeux sur le Mikaelson avec un sourire aguicheur, à qui il répondit par un sourire charmeur.

\- Si vous le proposez si gentiment. Sourit-il avec une voix suave. J'aimerais quelque chose de bien chaud. Continua-t-il en décalant ses yeux sur sa clavicule. Abigaël tiqua sur le ton de sous-entendu et l'Hôtesse le prit dans un autre sens.

\- Pas besoin. Siffla l'ex tueuse. Pas besoin de vous, ni de votre sourire de prostitué.

\- Je ne suis pas une prostituée. Objecta la femme rousse en la dardant d'un regard noir.

\- Je me demande ce que penserait votre commandant s'il apprenait que l'une de ses hôtesses fait de l'œil au copain à la sœur de Chuck Davis. Menaça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'Hôtesse pâlit au nom de Chuck Davis, elle se recula d'un pas, concernant le requin des affaires qu'était le célèbre Chuck Davis. Elle partit sans demander son reste. La mère de Callie sourit et se retint de rire, elle savait qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître. Abigaël détourna les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé le nom de son frère pour des situations comme celle-ci et cela l'étonnait elle-même. Kol la regarda avec amusement, il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui posa un tendre baiser sur l'épaule.

\- J'ai rien de chaud à te proposer. Siffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas dans ce sens la ma douce. Sourit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- J'ai bien compris tiens.

Après cette petite altercation tout redevient calme. Abigaël s'endormit et Kol la recouvrit de sa veste avec douceur.

\- Elle a du caractère. Sourit la mère de Callie.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'idée à quel point. Répondit-il simplement.

Il se leva et elle ne dit rien de plus ayant cerné le caractère du brun. Il se dirigea en direction des toilettes et croisa la jeune femme rousse qui lui avait littéralement fait du rentre dedans, il lui prit le bras et ils pénétrèrent dans les toilettes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda la jeune femme avec surprise.

\- Je veux ce que vous m'avez proposé. Souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Mais votre copine… Commença-t-elle.

\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, non ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire qui les faisait toutes craquer, sauf une.

Elle sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser mais il esquiva ses lèvres, les siennes se posèrent dans son cou, elle gémit effrontément ce qui lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il descendit sur sa clavicule qui palpitait sous son désir, il se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne feras aucun bruit, pas un cri, rien. L'hypnotisa-t-il, elle hocha la tête comme un automate.

Il plongea de nouveau dans son cou et le perça de ses dents. Elle gémit sourdement en sentant les crocs du vampire dans sa clavicule. Kol aspira le doux nectar qui était beaucoup trop sucré à son goût. Il enserra sa taille lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes tremblaient, il passa une main dans sa nuque pour la retenir. Il émit un grognement d'extase en resserrant son emprise sur elle. Il s'arrêta en sentant son cœur battre faiblement et sa respiration très lente.

\- Tu oublieras ce qu'il s'est passé. L'hypnotisa-t-il ensuite. Et tu éviteras de te montrer dans notre allée.

Il regarda la blessure et heureusement, aucun goutte de sang n'était visible sur son uniforme, il lui donna du sang pour guérir sa blessure et il sortit tranquillement. Il se rendit à sa place et constata que la mère de la gamine était endormie. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passerait à Portland. Qu'allez-t-ils découvrir ? Quels excuses le Père Parker leur donnerait ? Il soupira et ferma les yeux mais ne s'endormit pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion débarqua à Portland et les deux amants dirent au revoir à la Maman et à la fillette.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré. Sourit Callie.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Abigaël avec un sourire.

Abigaël se pencha lorsqu'elle lui tira doucement sur la main pour qu'elle s'abaisse à sa hauteur.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose… Chuchota-t-elle sous le coup de la confidence en jetant un coup d'œil à Kol, qui leva un sourcil. Il n'est pas gentil mais il t'aime bien, je crois même plus que bien.

\- Merci du tuyau. Chuchota l'ex militaire à son tour en lui caressant doucement la tête, Kol sourit malgré lui.

\- Au revoir et merci de cet agréable voyage.

\- Ce fut un plaisir. Sourit sincèrement l'ex tueuse.

\- Vous ferez des merveilleux parents. Leur dit la jeune femme avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

Abigaël et Kol se tendirent à ce… Compliment ? Ils les regardaient s'éloigner jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors de vu. Puis, Abigaël sentit un pincement à l'estomac, elle se retourna et partit en courant. Kol fronça les sourcils et la suivit. Abigaël entra dans les toilettes pour femmes et Kol y entra sans réfléchir sous les regards ébahis des femmes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. L'ancienne tueuse se penchant au-dessus de la cuvette et vomit ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Kol s'approcha et lui retint les cheveux en arrière.

\- Sors d'ici. Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une petite voix en le repoussant légèrement.

\- Sûrement pas. Objecta-t-il.

Elle se redressa et ferma les yeux en inspirant-expirant. Elle se releva aidé de Kol.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, c'est juste que j'aie rien mangé depuis ce matin. Soupira-t-elle en se passant un coup d'eau sur le visage.

\- On va aller acheter quelque chose à manger.

Abigaël hocha la tête et ils sortirent sans se soucier des regards des femmes toujours présentes. Ils allèrent chercher à manger et se rendirent à l'extérieur où se trouvait la voiture qu'ils avaient loué. Abigaël monta côté passager en programmant le GPS sur son téléphone.

\- _Tout se passe bien ?_ Envoya-t-elle à Klaus.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle attrapa un sandwich et le grignota doucement, pas sûr que son corps ne le digèrent. Elle repensa à a la phrase de Sindy. Elle n'avait jamais eu de pensée sur le fait d'avoir des enfants, elle ne jouait même pas avec des Barbies où quoi que ce soit de ce genre lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle adorait les enfants mais elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde devenir mère. Pas après ce qu'elle a vécu, pas après tous ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne se sentait pas d'avoir la responsabilité d'un être aussi fragile. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait de toute façon ? Comment expliquer son passé à son enfant ? Elle devrait lui mentir et elle était la mieux placé pour savoir que les mensonges finissaient tôt ou tard par être révélé. Et puis, elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il naisse dans un monde de vampire et autre créatures surnaturelle. Ce monde, son monde, était trop cruel et trop dangereux pour un enfant. Kol lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis reporta son attention sur la route. Lui ? Un bon parent ? Il en doutait vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait offrir ? La question ne se posait pas le concernant, c'était un vampire, il ne pouvait procréer et puis, lui, Kol Mikaelson avoir un enfant ? Même dans sa vie d'humain, il ne l'avait jamais désiré et Abigaël ne devait pas y avoir pensée non plus. Y avait-elle pensé au fait ? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté à propos de leurs ressentis respectifs. De toute façon, quand l'auraient-ils pu alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais une seconde à eux ?

\- On n'est arrivé. Le coupa Abigaël de ses pensées.

Il tourna à droite lorsque le GPS lui indiqua et il stoppa la voiture en voyant une grande prairie face à eux, démunie d'aucune habitation. Ils sortirent de la voiture et froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Il s'est moqué de nous. Siffla Kol. Il n'y a rien ici.

\- Pourtant, le GPS m'indique que l'on est bien arrivé. Informa Abigaël en vérifiant son téléphone.

Kol s'avança et chercha le moindre indice qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il y avait, ou eu une maison mais il ne trouva rien. Il s'avança plus loin sur le Terrain alors qu'Abigaël vérifia les réglages et l'application de traçage. Quand un grognement retentit dans le silence, elle leva les yeux et vit Kol se frottait le front.

\- Un sort de dissimulation. Grogna-t-il alors que la descendante de Kaleesia arriva à ses côtés. J'aurais dû m'en douter tiens.

\- D'accord, on fait comment maintenant ? Soupira la brune en avançant doucement sa main, elle sentit du bois sous ses doigts.

A peine eut-elle effleuré ce qu'elle pensait un poteau, une maison apparut à leurs yeux, les laissant surpris.

\- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda l'Originel en la regardant.

\- Bah rien. Avoua la jeune femme. Je l'ai seulement touché.

Abigaël monta les escaliers et Kol la suivit. Elle leva la main pour toquer mais elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme de la Cinquantaine apparut, il avait une barbe grise et des cheveux tout aussi grisonnant. Il regarda Kol avec un air peu commode et l'Originel ne se laissa pas impressionner, il posa ensuite ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Tu te souviens alors ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

\- Non. Mais vous avez l'air de savoir qui je suis. Déclara-t-elle sans une once de sympathie et affichant son masque de Dark Shadow.

\- Je m'en suis douté lorsque tu as retiré le charme de dissimulation rien qu'en touchant un bout de la maison. Juste les membres du Coven le peuvent.

\- Je m'en fou de vos explications, je veux des réponses.

\- Entre alors. Dit-il en s'effaçant de l'entrée mais elle ne bougea pas. C'est hors de question que je laisse un vampire et surtout un Originel entrait dans ma maison.

\- Et c'est hors de question que je la laisse entrer dans la maison d'un homme qui sacrifie ses enfants. Cracha le vampire en se postant devant la jeune femme, faisant assombrir le regard du Père Parker.

\- Alors, elle n'aura pas les réponses qu'elle tient tant à avoir. Répliqua-t-il.

\- C'est bon, Kol. Intervient Abigaël en l'attrapant doucement par le bras alors qu'il fit un pas.

Il la regarda et elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle fit un pas pour rentrer dans la maison mais il lui attrapa fermement mais doucement le bras.

\- Je vous préviens… Commença-t-il en plissant dangereusement les yeux, le faisant ressembler trait pour trait à Klaus. Si vous lui faîtes quoi que ce soit, je brûle cette maison et je tuerais chaque membre du Coven et j'ai une Sorcière Bennett qui s'en donnerait à cœur joie si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle. Avertit sombrement le vampire millénaire.

Joshua plissa les yeux et serra les poings. Abigaël lâcha Kol et pénétra dans la maison. Le père Parker ferma la porte et l'Originel se rendit près de la voiture et tandis l'Oreille, prêt à intervenir. Joshua se dirigea dans le salon, suivit d'Abigaël.

\- Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? Proposa-t-il en la regardant.

\- Arrêtez avec votre fausse politesse. Grinça-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir effacé mes souvenirs ? Pourquoi avoir bridé mes pouvoirs ?

\- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger.

\- Me protéger de quoi ? Ricana-t-elle nerveusement.

\- De Kai. Répondit-il, elle leva un sourcil. Il aurait pu te blesser, c'était juste un monstre, une abomination.

\- C'était qu'un gamin. Protesta-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Peu importe, il ne mérite pas de faire partie du Coven. Il a blessé sa propre sœur, il a voulu te monter contre nous. J'ai effacé tes souvenirs pour ne pas que tu te souviennes qu'il t'avait déjà blessé toi aussi.

\- Dîtes plutôt que vous aviez peur de mes pouvoirs, que je prenne la défense de Kai et que je lui trouve des circonstances atténuantes. Exposa-t-elle avec calme. Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur et un hypocrite. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis venue ici car je ne crois pas en aucun mot que vous dites. Siffla-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Que tu le crois ou non, tu es ma famille.

\- Pas pour moi. Explosa-t-elle en se retournant, il se recula alors que ses yeux verts devinrent bleus et blanc. Ma famille est détruite, elle a été assassinée et je suis devenue une tueuse à cause de ça. J'ai tué des tas de personne sans éprouver aucune culpabilité, c'était de ça que vous vouliez me protéger ? Bah vous avez échoué. Jamais, je ne ferais partie de votre Coven de dégénéré. Cingla la brune alors que des mèches blanches lui colorèrent les cheveux. Vous dîtes que Kai est un monstre ? Une abomination ? Mais c'est à cause de personne comme vous qu'ils sont créés. Klaus et lui ont eu la malchance de tomber sur des pères comme vous. Ils sont devenus ce qu'ils sont parce que vous les avez blâmés pour des choses qui n'étaient pas de leur faute. Il n'a jamais demandé à naître comme ça. Tout ce qui est arrivait est entièrement de votre faute.

Elle s'interrompit et elle sourit sadiquement en voyant la terreur dans ses yeux. Son téléphone vibra et elle le sortit de sa poche et fronça les sourcils.

\- _On doit parler. Urgence._ Caroline.

\- Kai est sorti de sa prison. L'informa Abigaël en relevant les yeux et elle le vit frémir. Quand il décidera de venir se venger pour tout le mal que vous lui avait fait, je serais au première loge pour y assister. Déclara-t-elle en quittant la maison.

Abigaël sortit sur le palier et ferma les yeux pour calmer les tremblements de son corps. Au final, la discussion avait été plus courte qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle n'avait même pas eu l'envie de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, elle ne croyait même pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, alors à quoi bon s'éterniser ? Ce voyage n'avait servi à rien en fin de compte. Elle avait seulement voulu lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver mêlée à cette famille. Elle n'avait plus envie de retrouver ses souvenirs, c'était un être ignoble qui ne regrettait pas le malheur qu'il avait fait subir à son fils. Elle-même ne regrettait pas les choses qu'elle avait faîtes, mais jamais elle ne se pardonnerait pour Amanda ou d'avoir tué un quelconque enfant, même par accident. Abigaël leva les yeux et n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était avancé.

\- On n'a plus rien à faire ici. Déclara-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture, il hocha la tête et prit place et prit la route ensuite.

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir. S'éleva la voix de Kol après un moment de silence. Tu voulais simplement lui dire ce que tu pensais.

\- Probablement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il disait, à quoi bon perdre son temps ?

Abigaël appela Caroline mais celle-ci ne répondit pas, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle tenta d'appeler Klaus, mais il ne répondit pas non plus.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Klaus ? Demanda l'ex tueuse.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Questionna le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Caroline m'a envoyé un message urgent mais elle ne répond pas. S'inquiéta Abigaël.

Elle essaya mais elle tomba directement sur le répondeur, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en danger ? La voiture prit en vitesse et l'angoisse la gagna rapidement. Elle n'aurait pas dû partir.

\- Arrête-toi. Ordonna subitement la brune.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle était pâle, trop pâle, il stoppa la voiture sur le bas-côté et à peine qu'il s'arrêta. La brune sortit rapidement, elle se pencha et rendit ce qu'elle avait mangé quelques heures plus tôt. Kol se posta derrière elle et lui releva les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de tomber malade… Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- On ira acheter des médocs à l'aéroport. Informa le vampire, elle hocha la tête.

Abigaël se releva et ses jambes tremblèrent et elle s'accrocha au frère de Klaus lorsqu'elle se sentit vaciller. Le vampire la porte et l'installa doucement sur le siège passager. Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et la fraîcheur lui fit un bien fou. Kol reprit la route en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet à la jeune femme. Elle était vraiment blanche, sa respiration était difficile, elle s'endormit quelques temps après.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre compensera cette attente… Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, vos critiques et suppositions.**

 **Verdict ?**

 **Les moments entre Kol et Abigaël ? Klaus et Caroline ?**

 **La discussion entre Abigaël et Caroline ? La chamaillerie entre la blonde et Kol ?**

 **Le voyage en avion de nos Tourtereaux ? Le Bonkai ?**

 **La confrontation entre le Père Parker, Abigaël et Kol ?**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et encore désolé du retard,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
